Unexpected love
by Sachajessie
Summary: AU. Emma part en voyage scolaire avec son lycée en Espagne, accompagné de ses deux meilleures amies mais aussi de sa pire ennemie Regina. Ps: Les sept premiers chapitres ne sont pas très bien écris mais à partir du chapitre huit j'ai une super bêta et c'est beaucoup plus agréable à lire ;)
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous,

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a quelques temps et j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager. N'hésiter pas me donner votre avis.

Merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 d'avoir accepter d'être ma bêta :)

Et merci à EvilQueen3381 d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

« Es-tu sur d'avoir pris tout ce qu'il te faut ma chérie ? » Demanda Mary-Margareth pour la vingtième fois ce matin lorsqu'Emma déchargea son sac à dos à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Oui maman, j'ai toujours tout ce qu'il me faut » Marmonna Emma toute en retirant l'épais sac de son dos, grimaçant quand elle réalisa le poids de celui-ci.

C'était les vacances d'été de 2014 et Emma avait signé pour six semaines de vacance en Espagne avec son lycée. Ça allait être des semaines d'activité avec ses camarades et ce qu'elle espérait le plus beaucoup de soirées amusantes et des états paralytique causés par de grandes quantités d'alcool dans son système.

Elle et ses amis avaient planifiés ce voyage pendant des mois et ne pouvaient pas croire que ce jour était enfin arrivé. La blonde ne pouvait plus attendre de sortir de Storybrooke et de se prélasser au soleil loin de sa famille parfois oppressante. Il y avait environ une quinzaine d'étudiants qui participaient à ce voyage et Emma n'étant pas le papillon sociale qu'elle espérait, elle ne parlait qu'à une poignée d'entre eux.

«Bien, il faut mieux prévenir que guérir c'est ma devise » Déclara Mary-Margareth, donnant à Emma un large sourire quand elle sortit du véhicule.

« Tu as pris ton passeport et ton billet ? » Demanda David en fermant la porte tout en rejoignant sa femme et sa Fille.

Emma roula des yeux, « Oui, je les ai toujours, j'ai dix-huit ans papa, pas huit »

« D'accord, d'accord » Dit David leva les mains en symbole de paix puis prit le bagage à main d'Emma tout en marchant vers le guichet d'enregistrement.

Emma détestait prendre l'avion. Pas par ce qu'elle avait peur de la hauteur ou quoi que ce soit elle détestait seulement les épreuves qu'elle devait traverser pour arriver dans l'avion et combien pénible serait de passer la sécurité et la vérification des bagages. Inutile donc de préciser à quel point elle était soulagée une fois qu'elle était prête à passer les portes d'embarquement pour rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté.

« Sois prudente ma chérie, ne fait rien d'imprudent pendant que tu es là-bas » Dit Mary-Margaret avec une voix autoritaire causant à Emma de rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Ne roule pas des yeux à ta mère, elle a raison et ne va nul part seule. Belle et toi devez veiller l'une sur l'autre. » Ajouta David.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut vite coupée par sa mère qui fut une nouvelle fois catégorique laissant aucune information qu'elle sentait vital de faire savoir à sa fille. Emma se tenait debout plutôt impatience, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine attendant que Mary-Margareth eu fini de débiter sa tirade sur la drogue, les verres drogué au GHB, les hommes prédateurs, les agressions et les couteaux.

« Je te promets de faire attention aux hommes prédateurs avec des couteaux qui veulent mettre de la drogue dans mon verre et m'agresser maman, ne t'en fais pas. » Dit Emma sèchement.

David posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Juste sois prudente Em', c'est tout ce que nous demandons. Amuse-toi bien mais sans danger. Tu restes notre petite fille et nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Essaye de ne pas faire tout ce que Rosie ferait. »

Emma pouffa de rire au commentaire de son père. Sa grande sœur étant connu pour s'être mi dans des situations des plus gênante, tel qu'être retrouver évanoui dans une boîte de nuit suite à un trop grand nombre de verres ingurgité.

« J'essayerai de faire tout l'opposé de ce que ferait Rosie papa, ne t'en fais pas » Ria Emma.

« D'accord Em', je suis sûr que tu vas passer de magnifiques moments » David tendit ses bras et enveloppa sa plus jeune fille dans une étreinte avant de la relâcher laissant reposer ses mains sur ses épaules. «Laisse-nous savoir quand tu es arrivé ok ? »

Emma hocha la tête dans un large sourire en guise de réponse. « Je vous envoie un message dès que je suis arrivé » promit-elle.

« Tu vas me manquer ma chérie, fais un bon voyage » Dit Mary-Margareth, tirant Emma dans un câlin serré qui sembla durer une éternité.

Emma tapota le dos de sa mère quelques instants, un peu mal à l'aise, avant que Mary-Margareth s'éloigne d'elle tout sourire.

« D'accord, je suppose que je vous vois dans six semaines alors. Essayer de ne pas trop me manquer. » Blagua Emma quand elle prit son billet dans son sac, donnant une dernière étreinte à ses parents avant de se tourner et de marcher en direction de la zone d'embarquement.

«Dieu, merci pour ça ! » Marmonna Emma quand elle commença à marcher en direction de la porte de départ.

« EMMA SWAN TE VOILA ! »

Emma rigola en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie Belle qui sauta rapidement vers elle. « Ok Belle, calme-toi ».

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut englouti dans un énorme câlin de la part de son amie qui semblait plus qu'excitée par ce voyage.

« Mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'avoir une pancarte collée sur moi demandant des câlins, je me sens aimé aujourd'hui. » Rigola Emma quand Belle la relâcha de ses griffes. « Où est Ruby ? »

« Partie chercher une boisson énergisante. Apparemment 00h00 n'est pas une heure pour être réveillée, habillée et dans un aéroport. » Dit Belle amusé.

« Je suis enclin à être d'accord avec elle. » Dit Emma regardant brièvement sa montre. « Combien de temps avant d'embarquer ? »

« Hum... » Belle vérifia sa propre montre fronçant les sourcils une seconde pendant qu'elle faisait le calcul. « Vingt minutes. »

« Cool » répondit simplement Emma tout en marchant avec Belle vers le terminal pour s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

« Alors qui d'autre participe à ce voyage ? »

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir. » Rigola Belle tout en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

Belle regarda Emma quand elle fit un balayage de salle, regardant tous les visages qui était présent.

« Pourquoi certaines personnes sont là ? N'ont-elles pas peur de se casser un ongle ou quelque chose. » Emma sourcilla à certaine des filles qui étaient assises autour, bavardant entre eux avec enthousiasme.

Belle rigola un peu plus fort que prévu ce qui value un petit nombre de regard de la part des autres étudiants. Elle mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche et s'assit. Emma rigola au comportement de son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle sur les chaises en métal froid.

Emma se retourna quand elle sentie quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière elle, elle ne put retenir un rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son autre amie Ruby.

« Mon dieu, de côté tu as l'air affreuse » Taquina Emma lorsque Ruby leva sa main vers son amie pour lui faire un doigt.

« J'ai besoin de sommeil Em', bien sûr que j'ai l'air affreuse ! » Grogna Ruby tout en prenant une grande gorgé de sa canette de RedBull. « Et je ne peux aller nul par dans ce foutu aéroport pour fumer une fichu clope ce qui me met de très mauvaise humeur. »

Belle se pencha pour qu'elle puisse voir Ruby. « Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes, un vrai petit rayon de soleil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Juste donne-moi quelque heure dans cette avion et je serais de nouveau rayonnante. » Dit Ruby posant sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise en fermant les yeux.

Emma secoua la tête au comportement de son amie, moyennement amusé par l'humeur qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle était fatiguée.

« Tu as vu qui viens juste de rentrer ? » Murmura Belle se penchant vers Emma en hochant la tête dans la direction de trois filles qui venait juste de rentrer dans le terminal, échangeant des étreintes avec quelques personnes déjà présentes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? Ça ne semble pas tellement être leur tasse de thé ce genre de voyage. » Murmura Emma, ne quittant pas des yeux les nouvelles arrivantes.

Belle haussa les épaules. « Elles pensent probablement la même chose à propos de nous. »

« Elles ne se demanderont pas pourquoi je suis ici. Un peu d'exercice et des activités en pleine air tout à fait mon style de lesbienne. » Rigola Emma ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part de Belle.

« Ok, ouais... Tu as probablement raison » Rigola Belle.

« Elles seront sans doute trop étourdi pour lire un plan et trop occupé à penser aux boîtes. Tu les imagines aller... Euh je ne sais pas, genre faire un paint-ball ? » Un sourire se forma sur le visage des deux filles en essayant d'imaginer le scénario.

« Pas du tout. » Rigola Belle.

Les filles qui venait de rentrer dans le terminal n'était autre que les filles les plus populaire du lycée. Tous les garçons voulaient sortir avec elles et toutes les filles voulaient être elles. Toutes les filles sauf bien sur Emma, Belle et Ruby qui n'avaient rien de plus que du ressentiment envers elles. C'est filles n'étaient autres que Katherine, Tink et le leader du groupe celle qu'Emma méprisait le plus Regina Mills.  
Étant la seule lesbienne out de son lycée Emma avait reçu beaucoup de piques de la part de ses camarades mais aucuns n'avaient fait de sa vie un enfer comme l'avait fait Regina. La brune avait été impitoyable avec elle, se moquant à tout bout de champs d'elle et, étant la fille la plus populaire de son lycée, la plus part des élèves se ranger de son côté. Elle avait également réussi à convaincre la plupart de son école qu'Emma, étant lesbienne, avait forcément le béguin pour elle. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait mille fois avaler des bouts de verre que d'être près de la brune.

Ça c'était au collège, maintenant les filles avaient un peu mûri en allant au lycée, mettant fin aux taquineries et aux insultes incessante. Cependant la rivalité demeurait et les deux filles restaient loin l'une de l'autre n'ayant pas l'intention de passé du temps ensemble.

« Si tu continue à la regarder comme ça, elle risque de prendre feu. » Ria Belle à Emma qui plissait les yeux en direction de Regina.

« Bien. » Siffla Emma en éloignant son regard de la brune qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis si longtemps afin de le reposer sur son amie.

Belle posa sa main sur les genoux d'Emma et lui sourit chaleureusement. « Il suffit de rester hors de son chemin Em', elle ne mérite pas de ruiner votre voyage. »

« Oh non, je ne vais pas la laisser ruiner mon voyage, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'espère juste quelques tirs au paintball. De préférence dans ce petit visage suffisant qui est le sien. » Dit Emma, souriant à son amie.

Ruby bondit de son siège, se réveillent en ayant entendu que la fin de la conversation. « Parlons-nous de Regina Mills ? »

Belle rigola. « Qui d'autre ? »

Les filles furent forcées de rompre leur conversation quand un de leurs professeurs debout au centre de la pièce frappa dans ses mains, criant pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Ok tout le monde, si tout le monde pouvait écouter ce que j'ai à dire s'il vous plaît. Nous allons embarquer dans cinq minutes donc vous devez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire pour que tout se passe dans le calme » Commença monsieur Hooper. « Bien, premièrement, assurez-vous tous d'avoir votre passeport et votre billet d'embarquement prêt, nous voulons que ça se passe vite et le plus efficacement possible. Nous devrions arriver à Majorque à 10h35 heure local. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous d'avoir le nombre de votre siège en tête pour que cela soit plus facile et que vous sachiez ou allez. Nous allons rencontrer un bagagiste lorsque nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Majorque afin que personne n'aient à vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous ensemble. Nous vous compteront puis nous prendrons une navette qui nous conduira jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois dans le bus nous referons un comptage pour être sûr que tout le monde soit là avant de partir. Des questions? Non ? Superbe, allons y alors. »

Quelques personnes applaudirent quand l'annonce de départ fut annoncer et tout le monde se leva avec enthousiasme attrapant leurs bagages et allant faire la queue pour monter dans l'avion.

« Majorque, nous voilà ! » cria Belle tapant dans la main d'Emma et de Ruby.

Quand Emma détourna son regard elle croisa celui de Regina et, pour un court moment, elles gardèrent le contact les deux filles se jetèrent un regard perçant avant de retourner à leurs amies et de discuter de combien ce voyage aller être amusant quand elles seront arrivées.

* * *

Une fois à l'hôtel tout le monde fut dépassé par leur environnement. La plupart des filles laissaient échapper des petits cris d'excitation au grande damne d'Emma, pendant que d'autre restèrent sans voix, le souffle coupé par la température élevée et la taille de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient.

« Nous ne sommes plus à Storybrooke, pas vrai ? » Rigola Ruby se tenant en face du comptoir de la réception attendant qu'on lui désigne une chambre.

« Regardez qui revit après trois canette de RedBull, deux cigarettes et quelques heures de sommeil. » Taquina Emma, tapant le bras de Ruby.

« Comment ne pas revivre ? Cette endroit est vraiment incroyable... La caféine et la nicotine on aussi aidé je pense. » Plaisantait Ruby, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

L'attention d'Emma dérivait de Belle et Ruby qui parlait de combien l'Espagne était magnifique quand elle entendit la voix agacée de Regina devant la réception.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Cria Regina, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en tapant du pied en regardant Mr Hooper avec dégoût.

« Regina, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, vous êtes à côté de la chambre de vos amies alors calmez-vous. Vous n'utilisez que la chambre pour dormir donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. » Dit son professeur calmement tout en essayant de raisonner la brune.

« Donc elles restent ensembles et moi toute seule ? C'est juste un prétexte pour nous séparer et vous le savez ! » Grogna Regina mécontente.

Emma retourna son attention vers ses amies, un sentiment de plaisir immense s'empara d'elle à la vue d'une Regina plus que mécontente.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Em' ? » Demanda Belle.

« Oh rien » Dit nonchalamment Emma en jeta ses bras autour des épaules de Belle et de Ruby. « Je me disait juste qu'on allait passer les six meilleures semaines de nos vies. »


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remerciez pour les mises en favoris, les follows et les reviews c'est super encourageant et sa fait très plaisir :)

Par contre hier mon ordinateur ma lâcher, je vais quand même essayer de maintenir un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine en empruntant l'ordi de ma sœur :).

Encore une fois hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

Et merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me relire et de me corriger :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Oh mon dieu, c'est le meilleur hôtel que j'ai jamais vu. » Dit Katy quand elle jeta ses bagages sur le sol de la chambre. « Cet hôtel est magnifique »

« Magnifique ? C'est pas assez fort comme mot... » Murmura Ruby incapable de réaliser où elle était. « Connaissant notre lycée, je pensais vraiment atterrir dans un vieux hôtel miteux, alors que là c'est vraiment tout l'inverse. »

Emma regarda autour d'elle complètement émerveillée. La chambre qui leur avait été attribuée était immense avec, en prime, une baie vitré qui menait sur un balcon. Il y avait un lit double le long d'un mur, un lit superposé dans le coin et un canapé. Le long de l'autre mur était disposée une table qui couvrait un mini frigo et quelques tiroirs.  
Juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, une immense salle de bain, avec douche et baignoire à l'intérieur.

« Preum's pour le lit double! » Cria Belle en sautant dessus ce qui provoqua des soupirs de mécontentement de la part d'Emma et Ruby.

« Preum's pour la couchette du bas ! » Ajouta rapidement Emma causant à Ruby de taper du pied en guise de frustration.

« Merde, je suis jamais assez rapide. » Ruby posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant vers le haut pour former un chignon un peu fouillis. « C'est une fournaise ici, je pense qu'il est temps pour une cigarette. »

« Je me joins à toi. » Ajouta Emma, suivant Ruby sur le balcon qui donnait juste au-dessus de la piscine.

Emma s'adossa à la balustrade un sourire satisfait au visage en prenant la cigarette que Ruby lui tendait et l'alluma.

« As-tu entendu parler de ce qu'il est arrivé à Mills ? » Demanda Ruby en prenant une taffe de sa cigarette.

« Je t'en supplie dit moi qu'elle a été renversée par un bus. » Dit Emma, prenant une longue aspiration de sa cigarette en attendant la réponse de Ruby.

La brune aux mèches rouges rigola à la réponse de son amie et secoua la tête. « Malheureusement non. Mais elle est coincé seule dans une chambre alors que ses amies sont ensembles et elle est furieuse.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire : « J'aurais pensée qu'elle aurait été plus que heureuse de cette situation, pouvant ramené un gars chaque soir quand bon lui semble. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était avec cette imbécile de Daniel ? » Demanda Ruby en fronçant les sourcils face à cette nouvelle information.

« Selon la rumeur, Daniel l'aurait largué. » Dit Emma en prenant une nouvelle taffe.

Ruby rigola. « Ça devrait la faire redescendre sur terre. Je pensais que personne ne pouvait quitter Regina Mills ? »

« La faire redescendre sur terre ? Sois réaliste, elle pensera toujours être la foutu reine du monde » Gloussa Emma.

Ruby haussa les épaules en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche. « C'est un peu ce qu'elle est. »

« Seulement parce que les gens ont peur d'elle. Je veux dire, regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait elle peut te ruiner la vie en une seule seconde. » Argumenta Emma écrasant sa cigarette avec son pied.

« A part toi. Parce que soyons honnête, elle a déjà ruiné la tienne. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre. »

« La demoiselle marque un bon point. » Dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans leur chambre.

« Monsieur Hooper vient de passer, nous devons descendre à la réception. » Dit Belle quand ses amies rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« Alors je suppose qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. » Dit Emma en se frottant les mains, marchant en direction de la porte suivit de prêt par Belle Et Ruby.

Les filles discutaient avec enthousiasme quand elles rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Entendant de justesse les voix qui demandaient de retenir les portes, Emma tendit le bras pour les empêcher de se refermer mais regretta immédiatement son geste quand elle vit pour qui elle les avait retenu.

Regina et Kathryn rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur s'adossant au mur juste à côté d'Emma.

Les lèvres de Regina se transformèrent en un large sourire, regardant à son amie puis les autres filles. « Regarde Kathryn, le rêve de Swan vient de se réaliser. Elle est seule dans un espace confiné remplit de femmes. »

Emma laissa échapper un rire moqueur en secouant la tête avant de faire face à Regina et Kathryn, elle les regarda de haut en bas en levant un sourcil. « Je pense que FEMME est un peu exagéré, tu ne trouves pas ? »

L'ascenseur sonna quand ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussé et Emma se précipita vers la sortie suivit de prêt par Belle et Ruby qui essayaient d'étouffer un rire.

« Bien, Mesdames et Monsieur, approchez-vous. » Cria Monsieur Hooper essayant d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde et de mettre fin au bavardage.

Emma, Belle et Ruby s'arrêtèrent à l'arrière d'un groupe d'étudiant, Emma regarda dans le coin de la pièce et vit Regina et Kathryn rejoindre leurs amies, la brune plissa les yeux dans la direction de la blonde avant de se retourner vers ses amis et de murmurer.

« Bon les jeunes, Mlle Nova est actuellement en train de sortir des copies détaillées de votre itinéraire pour la semaine, assurez-vous de tous en avoir un.  
Vous allez également recevoir un itinéraire pour toute les vacances mais vous en aurez aussi un nouveau chaque début de semaine résumant toutes les activités en détail.  
Pour aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de prévu car nous venons juste d'arriver et nous voulons que vous vous familiarisez avec l'hôtel et les alentours et aussi que vous vous reposiez toute en vous amusants. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez vous adressez à moi-même, Mlle Nova, Mr Smith ou encore Mr Leroy. Nous sommes là pour vous superviser, vous surveiller et surtout faire en sorte que ce voyage se passe pour le mieux et en toute sécurité. J'ai aussi réalisé que vous aviez 18 ans et que vous êtes donc en âge de boire mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devait être saoul tous les soirs.  
Nous voulons que vous vous amusiez mais toute en restant responsable. Nous sommes aussi responsables de vous et nous avons besoin de savoir que l'on peut vous faire confiance. Ok... Donc des questions ? »

« Où est le bar ? » Renchérit Regina déclenchant ainsi les rires de ses camarades ce qui provoqua à Emma de rouler des yeux.

« Vraiment très drôle Mlle Mills. Je le pensais les jeunes, je veux un meilleur comportement s'il vous plaît. Sur ces mots amusez-vous bien ! » Fini Mr Hooper quand les étudiants reprirent leurs conversation toute en disparaissant.

« Donc... Cocktail ? » Suggéra Emma plein d'entrain.

« Tu lis dans mes pensé Em', les boissons sont pour moi. » S'exclama Ruby, drapant ses bras autour des épaules de Emma et Belle tout en se dirigeant vers le bar de l'hôtel.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? » Demanda Belle fessant un signe de tête en direction d'une jolie blonde quelques tables plus loin.

« Allez-vous me laisser en paix ? Je ne vais essayer sur personne ce soir ! » Dit Emma en prenant une grande gorgé de son verre. « Pendant qu'on en parle, on a besoin de règle de base! »

Belle et Ruby plissèrent le nez dans l'incompréhension, regardant toute deux Emma avec une confusion évidente sur leur visage.

« Pour la chambre » Continua Emma. « Je ne veux pas être réveillé par l'une de vous deux en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un Espagnol, surtout pas dans le lit au-dessus de ma tête. »

Ruby leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Wouah, je n'ai encore rien fait. »

« Votre réputation vous précèdes Mlle Lucas. » Taquina Belle pointant son doigt dans la direction de son amie.

« Ouais, on sait comment tu es Ruby, alors je t'en supplie pour la santé mentale de tout le monde, ne recommence pas. » Dit Emma avec un grand sourire qui contredisait le sérieux de sa phrase.

Ruby laissa échapper un long soupir. « Ok, j'ai compris, pas de partie de jambe en l'air dans la chambre. Mais sa vaut aussi pour toi lesbo »

« Marché conclu » Dit Emma prenant la main de Ruby en la secouant. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, qui d'autre pour un verre? »

« C'est à ton tour Em'. » Dit Belle en levant son verre vide en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait un autre. Ruby bu sa dernière gorgé et fit de même.

Emma rigola en secouant la tête. « N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? »

La blonde se dirigea vers le bar, sourire au lèvre quand elle s'adossa contre le comptoir en attendant de passer commande.

« L'intention d'acheter un verre à une jeune fille Swan ? »

Emma tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir Regina à côté d'elle, un sourire béat collé sur son visage.

Emma regarda autour d'elle rapidement. « Pourquoi ? Il y en a une? »

« Hey, ça s'appelle une offre de paix » Dit Regina en secouant son verre vide en l'air.

Emma regarda la brune incrédule. « Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais gentiment t'offrir un verre après avoir fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des années ? »

Regina rigola froidement, posant son verre vide sur le bar. « Tu as raison, ça ne va sûrement jamais arriver. »

« Tu es incroyable. » Marmonna Emma détournant son regard de la brune pour s'adresser au barman. « Puis-je avoir deux verres de vodka coca et une pinte de bière s'il vous plaît ? »

« Dix euros si je trouve pour qui est la pinte? » Dit Regina dans un souffle, un sourire se formant sur son visage quand les mots quittèrent ses lèvres.

Emma se retourna vers Regina la regardant avec rien autre que du mépris. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Rien, rien du tout . » Dit Regina nonchalamment se détournant d'Emma.

Emma secoua la tête. « Bien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, va voir ailleurs. »

« J'étais là en première. »

Emma roula des yeux. « Tu as quelle âge ? Douze ans? »

Regina fit un pas de plus vers Emma, se penchant vers son oreille en prenant une voix sensuelle. « Tu veux bien fermer cette petite bouche qu'est la tienne Swan ? Parler aux gens comme ça pourrait te poser des problèmes un jour. »

« Je t'en prie ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te moquer encore de moi par ce que je suis gay ? M'accuser encore d'avoir le béguin pour toi ? » Emma sourit brièvement au barman qui déposait les verres devant elle avant de se tourner vers Regina qui essayait, de son mieux, de répondre à la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas une accusation si c'est vrai. » Taquina Regina, son sourie béat prenant une plus grande ampleur.

Emma sourit en ramassant ses boissons avant de se pencher vers Regina, regardant brièvement son décolleté avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux noisette qui brûlait en face d'elle. « Dans ce cas, Gina, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi dans cette grande chambre qu'est la tienne ou je pourrais être tentée de me faufiler jusqu'à toi. »

Regina soupira à la phrase d'Emma celle-ci arborant maintenant un sourire d'autosatisfaction quand elle se retira pour revenir à sa table.

Quand elle s'assit à sa table, elle y déposa les boissons sous le regard impatient de Belle et Ruby leurs yeux étaient plus larges que d'habitude et leurs bouches légèrement entrouverte.

Emma regarda les deux filles, la tête penchée en signe de confusion. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« C'était à propos de quoi ? » Laissa échapper Belle, montrant le bar ou était appuyée la blonde quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ouais, tu étais en train de parler à Mills ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ? » Demanda Ruby impatiente.

Emma rigola à la réaction de ses amies et prit une gorgé rapide de son verre avant de leur répondre : « Elle me disait juste les mêmes conneries que d'habitude : à quelle point je fantasmais sur elle et si je pouvais lui offrir un verre. »

« Elle est défoncée ? Elle t'a demandée de lui offrir un verre ? » Dit Belle, laissant tomber sa mâchoire.

Emma acquiesça. « Ouep. Elle a dit que c'était une offre de paix. »

« Oh, très charitable de sa part. » Se moqua Ruby en prenant une gorgé de sa vodka coca.

« Laisser tomber, elle m'ennuie déjà assez comme ça pour s'attarder la dessus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pendant que j'étais partie au bar ? » Dit Emma, s'adossant contre le dos de sa chaise.

Ruby sortie un paquet de cigarette, le tendant à Emma qui l'alluma en prenant une longue taffe.

« Tu as manqué le canon à deux heures. » Dit Belle en montrant derrière elle.

Emma secoua la tête désespérée. « Allez-vous, vous deux me laisser tranquille ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me taper une fille mais pour passer du bon temps avec vous et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Donc pas de partie de jambe en l'air. »

« Je ne peux pas promettre la même chose. » Dit Ruby, entendant ses deux amies rire.

« Ok, à nos prochaines six semaines. » Dit Belle, levant son verre en l'air, souriant à ses amies quand elles firent la même chose et prirent une gorgée continuant de discuter et rigoler toute au long de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 3 qui vient juste d'être fini de corrigé par ma super beta YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314.

Le chapitre 4 est fini et corrigé donc je vais voir pour le mettre en fin de semaine :).

Hésiter pas à me dire se que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Emma repoussa ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête puis saisi la main tendu de Belle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci ». Dit Emma en se redressant face à la mer.

Le matin s'était déroulé avec des jeux d'eaux. Belle, Emma et Ruby avaient opté pour le jet-ski ce qu'elles avaient énormément apprécié toute les trois. Elles étaient maintenant prêtes pour aller manger et se relaxer sur la plage avant de poursuivre avec les autres activités prévues.

Emma commença à retirer la fermeture de sa combinaison trempée toute en se plaignant de la chaleur quand elle marchait le long du port avec ses amies vers le sable doré.

« Whouah Em'! C'est inapproprié, personne n'a besoin de voir tes seins! » Avertie Belle tout en détournant son regard quand Emma fini de dé-zipper sa combinaison.

Emma roula des yeux. « Tu vas te détendre? J'ai un bikini en dessous. »

Le visage de Belle chuta quand Emma attacha les manches de sa combinaison autour de sa taille. « Oh, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça? ».

« Tu es nue là-dessous? » Rigola Ruby copiant les gestes d'Emma en attachant sa combi autour de sa taille.

La couleur des joues de Belle commencèrent à changer rapidement quand les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent plus fort à ses dépens. Après un instant Emma saisit la nuque de Belle pour l'attirer vers elle.

« Allez vient ! Allons chercher ton bikini, nous reviendrons manger sur la plage après. » Ria Emma en entrainant Belle vers l'hôtel.

Quinze minutes plus tard Belle se sentait plus sereine quand elle marchait le long des magasins et des petits restaurants qui longaient le sable fin à la recherche d'un repas à manger sur la plage.

« Je pourrais facilement manger un bon gros kebab sauce samouraï » Les yeux de Ruby se mirent à briller quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Belle et Emma la regardèrent avec dégoût.

« Ok. Premièrement, beurk! » Commença Belle « Et deuxièmement, arrête de baver. »

Emma commença à rigoler quand Ruby s'essuya la bouche, la couleur lui montant au joue.

« Bon, je suis pour qu'on mange des frites on est sûre d'aimer pas vrai? » Dit Emma quand elle s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête en réponse quand elles suivirent Emma à l'intérieur. Toute les trois commandèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers la plage pour trouver un endroit approprié pour s'assoir et manger.

« Les frites ont un goût bizarre en Espagne. » Marmonna Ruby la bouche pleine.

« Et bien ta bouche plus que pleine suggère le contraire. » Rigola Emma en croquant dans l'une de ses siennes.

Ruby prit une frite en fronçant les sourcils. « Elles ont quelque chose d'étrange mais je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessous. »

« Vous êtes partante pour un jeu mesdemoiselles? »

Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent quelque chose qu'elles auraient préférées ne jamais voir. Monsieur Hooper se tenait debout en face d'elle juste vêtu d'un short de plage et d'une paire de claquette.

« Quel jeu monsieur? » Demanda Ruby la bouche encore pleine.

« Volley-ball. » Il pointa le doigt en direction d'un filet quelques mètres plus loin sur la plage. « Nous commençons le match dans cinq minutes. »

Emma regarda ses amies en haussant les épaules. « Bien sûr que nous jouons. »

« Excellent. » Monsieur Hooper semblait vraiment heureux, il tapa dans ses mains toute en souriant aux filles. « Je vous vois là-bas alors. »

Emma posa sa barquette de frites sur le côté, essuyant ses mains sur ses jambes avant de se lever et de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un short qu'elle déposa par terre. Debout, elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête et retira le reste de sa combinaison humide qu'elle jeta sur le côté.

« Merci pour le petit spectacle gratuit Em'. ». Taquina Belle faisant un clin d'œil à son amie qui se tenait en face d'elle juste vêtu d'un bikini noir.

Emma roula des yeux en se penchant pour ramasser son short et l'enfila rapidement. «Alors, vous êtes prêtes? ».

Ruby et Belle acquiescèrent toute en se levant pour rejoindre la blonde qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de Volley.

Emma marcha vers deux garçons qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

« Ça va Em'? ». Demanda un garçon brun, claquant sa main contre celle de la jeune fille.

« Super comme toujours Killian. » Emma se tourna vers l'autre garçon. « Et toi Graham, ça va ? »

L'autre garçon, un peu plus grand avec des cheveux noirs, hocha la tête en réponse lui tapant également dans la main comme l'avait fait précédemment Killian.

« Donc les filles, vous êtes dans notre équipe? » Demanda Killian, plaçant ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux.

« Évidemment, vous êtes destinés à gagner avec nous dans votre équipe. » Dit Emma donnant un clin d'œil au garçon qui rigola en retour.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que je voudrais avoir dans mon équipe Em'. » Commença Graham. « Tu es la seule qui n'a pas peur d'elle. »

Emma regarda dans la même direction que Graham et remarqua Tink et Kathryn parlait entres elles alors que Regina marchait vers ses amies pour les rejoindre.  
La brune se stoppa sur le côté du terrain, agrippa le bas de son T-shirt et le passa au-dessus de sa tête révélant ainsi un ventre tonique et bronzé dans un haut de bikini rouge.

Emma regarda de nouveau Killian et Graham qui avalèrent difficilement la boule qui se formait dans leur gorge voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Emma soupira face à leur réaction.

Killian se tourna face à Emma en souriant. « Aller Em', c'est peut-être une pouf mais elle reste définitivement agréable à regarder. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? » Rigola Emma, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Graham rigola, tapant le bras d'Emma amicalement. « Et tu n'es pas désagréable non plus à regarder Em'. »

« Alors on leur montre de quoi on est capable ou on continu de parler? » Interrompue Belle, agrippant les épaules des deux garçons tout en souriant à Emma et Ruby qui hochèrent la tête en réponse.

Monsieur Hooper cria pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde il se tenait debout sur le côté du terrain au niveau du filet. « Ok tout le monde, trois match en onze points ok? C'est juste un jeu ne l'oubliez pas. Tout le monde en place ! »

Tout le monde se mit en position de chaque côté du filet. Kathryn, Tink et Regina avaient été rejoints par une autre fille et un garçon qui se tenait juste derrière elles.

Emma, elle, se tenait devant le filet et fut rapidement copiée par Regina qui prit la même position de son côté de terrain.

La brune verrouilla son regard avec Emma toute en souriant. « Prête à finir sur tes genoux? »

« C'est bon bébé, on sait que j'aime ce genre de chose. » Répondit sèchement Emma, donnant un clin d'œil à Regina son visage se tordant aussitôt dans une grimace.

« Essaye de ne pas trop me mater, hein? » Se moqua Regina en se mettant accroupie attendant pour le début du match.

« Je suis sûre de pouvoir gérer ça. » Emma baissa les yeux vers le haut des cuisses de Regina puis remonta de nouveau vers ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais regardée une fille avec des vergetures de toute façon. »

Regina élargie les yeux se levant rapidement et regarda paniqué le haut de ses cuisses avant de fusiller du regard la blonde en face d'elle.

Emma sentit des mains sur ses épaules et se tourna pour voir Belle lui sourire. « Vous avez fini de vous chamailler Em'? On aimerait commencer à jouer. »

Emma rigola à son amie. « Ouais faisons ça. »

Killian tenait la balle dans ses mains jouant avec jusqu'à ce que Mr Hooper lui signala de commencer à jouer. Il lança la balle en l'air, la frappant de toute ses forces vers l'autre côté du filet. La balle avait été lancée avec tellement de force que Kathryn ne put l'intercepter ce qui entraina un point pour l'équipe d'Emma.

Le match battait son plein, les deux équipes devenait de plus en plus violentes et agressives les uns envers les autres et la rivalité entre les deux équipes devenait évidente à chaque point gagné.

Des tirs mesquins furent échangés à chaque opportunité et les balles devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à arrêter.

Les deux équipes avaient gagnées chacune un match et la partie final se tenait à neuf points pour l'équipe de Regina et dix points pour l'équipe d'Emma. Chaque équipe se tenait accroupi derrière leur coté de filet prêt à bondir, attendant que la balle soit servie.

Emma et Regina se fusillèrent du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elles seraient tout deux déjà morte.

« Ne sois pas trop confiante Swan, tu ferais mieux de préparer ta tête de loser. » Grogna Regina derrière le filet.

Emma secoua la tête en rigolant froidement. « Tu en n'as jamais marre de dire de la merde, Gina? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! ». Cassa Regina, un regard clairement irrité sur son visage.

« Oh vraiment? Tu ME demandes d'arrêter de TE donner des surnoms? T'es vraiment incroyable. » Cracha Emma.

Regina roula des yeux. « Tu ne vas jamais te remettre de quelques surnoms de collège? Passe à autre chose ! »

« Wouah... Ouais... Quelques surnoms. Va en enfer Mills. » Murmura Emma.

« Prêt? » Cria Killian, le reste de l'équipe hochèrent la tête en réponse.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps le brun lança la balle avec force dans les airs, l'envoyant derrière le filet. Le garçon de l'autre équipe parvint à se mettre en face de la balle et la renvoyer.

Toute l'équipe de Regina regarda prudemment la balle qui revenait vers le côté. Kathryn attendit sagement la balle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez prêt et la frappa rapidement en poussant un cri.

Quelques tirent furent interrompu par l'équipe d'Emma. Ils se passèrent la balle les uns aux autres quand Ruby fit en sorte de se retrouver à temps en dessous et de la renvoyer de l'autre côté, un sourire béat se formant sur son visage quand elle vit la balle voler vers Tink.

« Je l'ai. » Hurla Regina quand la balle vola rapidement et avec force vers son amie.

Tink réagit rapidement et frappa la balle dans les airs. Tout le monde s'arrêta un moment et regarda la balle aller de plus en plus haut avant de redescendre vers Emma.

« Emma, vite, ici! » Cria Graham, courant derrière elle en lui saisissant les hanches.

Emma compris le message et attendu le bon moment avant de sauter dans les airs aidée par Graham qui la souleva rapidement dans les airs quand elle frappa de toute ses forces vers le sol du terrain adverse.

« Magnifique Em' ! » Cria Ruby de joie, lui souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

L'équipe d'Emma se réunirent ensemble se tapant dans les mains et se faisant des câlins, célébrant leur victoire le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien jouez les jeunes. » Félicita Mr Hooper, marchant vers Emma lui tapant sur l'épaule amicalement. « Excellent tir à la fin Mlle Swan, bon boulot. »

« Merci monsieur. » Murmura Emma gêner par le compliment.

« Et vous Mlle Mills, vous avez bien jouez ! N'ayez pas honte d'avoir perdu comme ça, vous avez fait un excellent travail. » Continua-t-il en attrapant les épaules de Regina pour la rapprocher d'Emma. « Vous deux, vous ne preniez pas le jeu à la légère, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes un sacré duo! ».

« Dans ses rêves. » se moqua Regina.

Monsieur Hooper tira une expression confuse avant de secoua la tête et de décider de laisser tomber. « Peu importe, bien joué les filles. Je vous vois ce soir à l'hôtel. »

Emma regarda son professeur s'éloigner avant de se tournait de nouveau vers Regina. « Tu regrettes tes piques de tout à l'heure, loser? »

« Peu importe. Profite du fait qu'il y a finalement enfin quelque chose ou tu es plus douée que moi. » Répondit Regina avec condescendance. « Bien que je n'ai jamais doutée que le sport serait plus de ton genre... »

« Oh, une autre réflexion lesbienne pour Emma. Tellement original Gina. » Répondit Emma sèchement.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! » Dit Regina en serrant les dents.

Emma sourit de retour à la brune. « Mais ça te va tellement bien. Je pourrais te dire d'autre petit surnom qui te vont bien mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu les appréciera plus. »

« Je ne veux entendre aucun des surnoms pervers que tu penses à propos de moi. » Grommela Regina les bras serrés contre sa poitrine.

Emma se pencha vers Regina, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille. « Bien dans ce cas Mills, je te suggère de rejoindre à tes amies avant d'en entendre quelques-uns. »

Les lèvres de Regina changèrent en une grimace quand elle vit le large sourire d'Emma et elle sentie la colère se former encore plus dans le creux de son estomac quand la main d'Emma claqua contre ses fesses.

« A plus tard Gina. » S'exclama Emma, lui donnant un de ses meilleures faux sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis en laissant derrière elle une Regina plus que furieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que ce week-enk je ne suis pas sur de poster, voici le chapitre 4 :)

Merci pour toute vos petite reviews sur le chapitre précédent ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Je sais que beaucoup de personnes on du mal à imaginez une possible relation entre les deux filles mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va se faire tout doucement et je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir ;)

Encore merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me corriger :).

La suite viendra la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quand mais surement en milieu de semaine prochaine :)

Sinon je suis sur Twitter si sa intéresse: Sachajessy

Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bon week-end :)

* * *

Chapitre 4:

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour aujourd'hui? » Demanda Belle, suivant Ruby et Emma à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu as ton propre planning tu sais? » Taquina Emma, posant son dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

« Trop la flemme de le lire. » Belle haussa les épaules, regardant les chiffres de l'ascenseur défiler.

Emma secoua la tête au comportement typique de Belle. « C'est une chasse au trésor apparemment. Ça devrait être amusant. Je suis sûre qu'on sera encore les grandes gagnantes de cette activité ! »

L'ascenseur sonna en ouvrant les portes, révélant la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée. Les trois filles marchèrent rapidement pour rejoindre le reste des étudiants qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, discutant entre eux.

« Très bien, mesdames, messieurs, silence s'il vous plait! » Dit la voix d'une jeune femme devant le groupe d'étudiant. Tout le monde arrêta de parler et regarda d'où venait la voix.

Une petite femme brune aux cheveux courts souriait nerveusement en s'éclaircissant la voix. Tout le monde reconnu Mlle Nova, le nouveau professeur de leur lycée. Elle avait été désignée comme professeur adjointe. « Mr Hooper ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui à cause de la chaleur, il doit aller voir un médecin. Ce qui veut dire que c'est moi qui me charge de vous aujourd'hui, en attendant qu'il se sente mieux. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle quand les étudiants commencèrent à discuter de ce que pouvait bien avoir Mr Hooper.

« Peu importe. » Interrompit Mlle Nova, causant au groupe de s'arrêter de parler brusquement. « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une chasse au trésor et vous travaillerez en pair pour...

Elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue quand tout le monde commença à se plaindre fortement à propos de l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Emma, Ruby et Belle se regardèrent une déception évidente se dessinait sur leur visage quand elles réalisèrent qu'elles ne pourraient pas être ensemble.

« SILENCE S'IL VOUS PLAIT! » Cria Mlle Nova, interrompant les personnes qui parlaient plus fort qu'elle. « Comme je disais, vous allez travailler par pair pour cette activité. Il y aura une récompense pour chacun trouvant tous les objets demandés. Il y a quelques règles dont j'aimerai vous parler avant de commencer.  
Premièrement, assurez-vous d'avoir le numéro de votre binôme et celui d'une autre personne au cas où vous vous perdriez. Mon numéro est sur le plan, je veux que vous le rentriez dans votre portable.  
Deuxièmement, restez ensemble, nous ne voulons pas que vous vous baladiez seul dans Majorque. Veillez l'un sur l'autre comme une équipe.  
Troisièmement, toute personne surprise à tricher ou à travailler avec un autre membre sera disqualifiée immédiatement et n'aura pas de récompense. Et nous voulons que vous soyez rentrez pour 18h00 pour diner. Évidemment nous nous attendons à ce que vous finissiez plus tôt mais nous voulons vont compter et être sûr que personne ne manque. Pour finir... » Elle inspira profondément pour donner la dernière information, prenant un pot remplie de petit bout de papier à côté d'elle. « Votre nom sera pioché au hasard dans ce pot. Si votre nom est pioché, vous venez ici et piochez à votre tour un nom. Le nom pioché sera votre partenaire pour la journée. »

Tout le monde soupira de mécontentement, certaines personnes se plaignant de combien c'était injuste et qu'ils refusaient de participer.

« S'il vous plait! » Protesta Mlle Nova en haussant le ton. « C'est un jeu d'équipe ! C'est pour ça que vous travaillerez avec une autre personne que vos amis, nous trouvons ça plus intéressant et plus amusant... Ok, Mr Leroy et moi-même allons commencer à former les équipes donc écoutez bien si vous entendez votre prénom s'il vous plait. »

Emma se tourna vers Belle et Ruby. « Ça va finir dans un putain de désastre. Je vais finir avec un idiot. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. » Bouda Belle quand elle entendit son nom être appelé.

« Belle French, vient ici et pioche le nom de ton partenaire. » Expliqua Mlle Nova, faisant un geste à Belle pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

Belle haussa les épaules à ses amies, leur donnant un petit sourire avant de rejoindre le pot et d'y plonger sa main pour en sortir un petit bout de papier. « C'est Killian. »

Emma regarda Killian qui se mit à sourire, tapotant le dos de Graham avant de rejoindre Belle et de passer son bras au-dessus de son épaule.

« Bon, croisons les doigts pour qu'on finisse ensemble. » Dit Ruby donnant un petit coup d'épaules à Emma qui lui sourit en retour.

« Avons-nous déjà eu de la chance? »

Aussitôt sa phrase fini, Emma entendit son nom appelé au fond de la pièce et marcha d'un pas réticent vers ses professeurs.

« Allez Emma, pioche un nom. » Encouragea Mr Leroy, indiquant le vase à côté de lui.

Emma grimaça. « Je ne peux pas juste faire l'activité seule? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un travail d'équipe, n'est-ce pas? » Questionna Mlle Nova secouant le pot vers Emma qui roula des yeux, piochant un nom et le tendit à la vielle femme, trop ennuyée pour le lire elle-même.

Mlle Nova déplia le morceau de papier et sourit. « Regina Mills. »

La mâchoire d'Emma chuta et fut rapidement envahit par une immense vague de colère. « Vous devez vous foutre de moi? »

« Langage Emma. » Coupa Mr Leroy, fronçant les sourcils à la blonde.

« Non, je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté! » Cria Emma, croisant les bras refusant une journée entière en compagnie de Regina. « Je ne veux pas! »

« Oh aller Swan, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu vas m'avoir pour toi seule toute la journée, c'est un de tes plus grands fantasmes, non? » Taquina Regina quand elle arriva au côté d'Emma tout sourire.

Emma se tourna vers ses professeurs le regard plaidant. « Vous voyez ce que je vais devoir supporter tout la journée? Ça fait chier! »

« Emma Swan calme toi toute suite! » Ordonna Mlle Nova soudainainement plus sévère, dans une voix que nul lui connaissait. « Tout le monde y participe, alors toi aussi si tu veux apprécier le reste de tes vacances! »

« Je ne pourrais pas apprécier le reste de mes vacances de toute façon parce que je serais en prison pour un putain de meurtre si je dois passer la journée avec ça! » S'énerva Emma en pointant dans la direction de Regina.

Mr Leroy décida d'ignorer les paroles d'Emma ramassant une boîte au sol pour en sortir quelques objets qu'il déposa dans les mains de la jeune fille. « Une carte, une liste des choses à récupérer, stylos et un petit traducteur Français/Espagnol. »

« Pas de pistolet? » Demanda froidement Emma, prenant les objets tout en soupirant.

« Comportement Emma! » Avertit Mlle Nova sévèrement, fronçant les sourcils à la jeune fille.

Emma roula des yeux. « Finissons-en alors. »

« Venez nous voir quand vous aurez trouvez tous les objets pour que nous puissions vérifier si vous méritez, ou pas, une récompense. Ok les filles? » Demanda Mr Leroy, obtenant un hochement de tête de la part de Regina et un roulement d'yeux de la part d'Emma.

La blonde baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, serrant fortement les objets dans ses mains. Elle n'attendit pas de voir si Regina la suivait, elle fonça à travers la grande salle pour atteindre la sortie ne remarquant même pas le sourire de compassion de Ruby.

« Swan, attend moi! » Cria Regina irritée, suivant rapidement Emma vers la sortie de l'hôtel. « C'est pas exactement un bon début de travail d'équipe, tu ne trouves pas? »

Emma s'arrêta sur la place devant l'hôtel foudroyant du regard la brune derrière elle qui fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit le regard de la blonde.

« Tu penses que c'est drôle Regina? » Grogna Emma à travers ses dents. « Je préfèrerais passer ma journée avec un putain de terroriste plutôt que passer cinq secondes avec toi. »

« Hé, tu aurais pu te retrouver avec une pimbêche ! Au moins, moi, je suis agréable à regarder. » Dit Regina en souriant à Emma, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit la colère s'emparer de la fille en face d'elle.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille pour une fois? » S'énerva Emma. « Peut-on s'il te plait en finir avec ça et ensuite retourner à nos vies séparées? »

Regina acquiesça regardant le sol, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, avant de regarder à nouveau à Emma. « Peu importe Swan. Quelle est la première chose de la liste? »

Emma regarda la liste qui était dans ses mains. « Un animal gonflable. »

« Évidemment. » Murmura Regina sarcastique avant de remarquer qu'Emma fonçait déjà vers les magasins. « Où penses-tu aller comme ça? »

« Si je dois passer la journée avec toi, je vais avoir besoin d'un paquet de cigarette. » Dit Emma, ne ralentissant pas pour autant quand elle marchait rapidement, regardant de gauche à droite à la recherche d'un tabac.

« Tiens ! » Cria Regina au loin, stoppant Emma dans son élan.

Emma tourna la tête et vit Regina lui tendre un paquet de cigarettes. Emma regarda le paquet puis regarda de nouveau à la brune tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas un piège Swan. Si tu en veux une sert toi avant que je ne change d'avis. » Cassa Regina impatiente en secouant le paquet devant Emma.

Emma arracha le paquet des mains de la brune. « Tu n'as pas besoin de secouer ce foutu paquet de clope comme ça devant moi. »

« Nova avait raison, ton langage est disgracieux. » Taquina Regina, donnant à Emma un faux sourire quand elle récupéra son paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Tu le fais ressortir de moi. » Marmonna Emma quand elle plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle inhala profondément et expira lentement, elle ferma les yeux laissant sortir un petit gémissement de satisfaction. « Ça fait du bien... Ok... Maintenant je peux supporter cinq minutes de plus avec toi. »

« Bien si c'est ta façon de dire merci. » Grommela Regina en remettant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de son sac.

« Oh je suis désolé Gina, est-ce que ça sonne comme si je ne t'appréciais pas? » Demanda Emma soulevant un sourcil à sa phrase sarcastique.

Regina serra les dents, tapant son doigt contre la poitrine d'Emma. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça bordel! »

« La violence est vraiment la réponse ici? » Dit Emma frottant sa poitrine, là où Regina l'avait tapotée avec son doigt avant de regarder à sa montre. « Regarde, nous avons gâchées dix minutes de notre temps à nous prendre la tête. Dix minutes que nous aurions pu utiliser à trouver un foutu animal gonflable et donc de se rapprocher de la fin de cette activité. »

« Ok. » Dit Regina. « Allons en trouver un alors! »

« Ok. » Ajouta Emma prenant une derrière taf de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le sol et de commencer à marcher vers les magasins de la plage.

« Je pense qu'un de ses stupides magasins est notre meilleure chance, ils vendent des jeux de plage. » Dit Regina à moitié pour elle-même et à moitié pour Emma.

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Regina quand elle rentra dans un magasin, regardant les objets en vente.

« T'en pense quoi? » Regina leva un objet gonflable dans un emballage plastique quand Emma se pencha pour regarder ce que la brune lui montrait.

Emma regarda l'emballage que tenait Regina puis la regarda incrédule. « Est-ce que tu blague? »

« Quoi? » Demanda Regina, haussant les épaules regardant le paquet puis Emma. « C'est gonflable, non? »

« C'est une putain de banane Gina et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ce n'était pas un animal. » Rigola Emma, détournant son attention de Regina et commençant à regarder vers les rayons.

« Outch, désoleé. » Soupira Regina, remettant le paquet là où elle l'avait pris.

« Félicitation en passant. »Murmura Emma, continuant à regarder les articles.

« Hein? » Regina tourna la tête pour regarder la blonde, fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. « De quoi tu parles? »

« Tu as réussi à tenir une banane sans me faire une blague lesbienne. »

Regina sourit et continua ses recherches. « Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de d'effort. »

Il se passa quelques minutes de silence pendant que les filles continuèrent leur recherche avant qu'Emma pousse un petit cri de joie quand elle souleva un objet au-dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire.

« Un singe gonflable. Fait ! » Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel, quand elle se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler son achat pendant que Regina l'attendait devant le magasin.

« Donc... c'est quoi la suite? » Demanda la brune quand elle vit Emma sortir du magasin la liste en main.

Emma fronça le nez en lisant la prochaine étape. « Prendre une photo avec un habitant d'ici. »

« Trop facile. » Dit Regina joyeusement quand elle prit son appareil photo de son sac avant balayer rapidement du regard les alentours.

Emma regarda la brune confuse quand elle s'approcha d'un homme qui marchait dans sa direction, lui faisant voir l'appareil puis le donna à Emma quand l'homme hocha la tête et sourit.

« Prend la photo Swan. » Regina donna l'appareil à une Emma un peu perdue celle-ci prit une photo puis l'homme rigola et s'en alla.

« Tu euh... Ok... Wouah? » Murmura Emma rendant l'appareil photo à Regina, pas sûre de savoir exactement comment réagir à l'audace de la brune. « Donc euh... Je suppose que ça nous amène à l'étape trois... Bon sang... Ok,, trois serviettes en papier avec un logo différent de restaurant sur chacune d'elles. »

Regina laissa échappa un gémissement de frustration, jetant sa tête en arrière en signe de désespoir. « Nous n'allons jamais en finir. »

« Attend! » Emma fouilla dans son sac et en sortie une serviette, une expression heureuse sur visage quand elle l'agita devant Regina. « En voilà une, plus que deux à trouver. »

« Pourquoi diable as-tu une serviette de Papa John's dans ton sac? » Demanda Regina, regardant la serviette avec dégout.

« Peut-être parce que j'ai été chez Papa John's et que j'ai pris une serviette au cas où je m'en mettrais partout et qu'au final je l'ai pas utilisée? » Répondit Emma comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Regina croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils à la blonde. « As-tu besoin d'avoir cet attitude? »

« Ouais, vraiment! » Cassa Emma. « Parce que nous ne sommes qu'à la foutu troisième étape sur dix et nous sommes là dehors devant un magasin se prenant la tête à savoir pourquoi j'ai une serviette dans mon sac! ».

Regina mit la main dans son sac, sortant son paquet de cigarette qu'elle jeta à Emma qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Met ça dans ta bouche, calme toi et ferme là. » Ordonna Regina quand Emma marmonna quelques insultes dans un souffle et, faisant ce que la brune lui avait ordonné, s'alluma une cigarette puis lui jeta le paquet avec autant de force qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant avec elle.

« Allons juste marcher par là-bas et voir si nous trouvons des restaurant où nous pouvons prendre des serviettes. » Suggéra Emma prenant une taf de sa cigarette arpentant les magasins et restaurant le long de la mer.

Elles marchèrent en silence passant devant des magasins, Regina entrant occasionnellement dans certain restaurant à la recherche de serviette pendant qu'Emma l'attendait dehors finissant sa cigarette. Dix minutes passèrent avant que Regina sorte victorieuse d'un petit fast food, agitant la troisième serviette devant Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle prit la serviette que lui tendit la brune.

« Ok... voyons voir... Un journal Espagnol. Finalement un facile. » Dit Emma regardant instantanément autour d'elle puis remarqua un petit kiosque.

« Je suis un peu offensée qu'ils nous donnes des étapes ou nous devons acheter des choses. » Murmura Regina qui se tenait derrière Emma dans la file d'attente.

Emma se tourna vers Regina en fronçant les sourcils. « Excuse-moi mais tu n'as encore rien payée jusqu'ici. »

« Ok. Et bien je vais payer puisque j'ai pas le choix. » Répondit Regina donnant un faux sourire à Emma avant de lui faire un doigt et de lui tourner le dos pour payer le vendeur.

L'heure suivante avait filée de la même façon que les précédentes, des chamailleries constante et des coup bas malgré que les filles essayèrent de leur mieux de s'entendre, leur haine l'une pour l'autre reprenait toujours le dessus.

Emma sortie du restaurant, l'air plutôt contente d'elle même quand elle glissa quelque chose dans son sac.

« C'est ce que je pense que s'est? » Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil.

« Ça dépend à quoi tu penses? » Dit Emma nonchalamment quand elle prit la liste.

Regina sourit. « Et bien, il semblerait qu'une lesbienne vient d'acheter un préservatif. »

« L'étape était d'acheter quelque chose venant d'un putain de distributeur, le préservatif était la chose la moins cher. Je te rappelle que tu es celle qui râle tout le temps propos de l'argent. »

« Hey, Swan c'est cool. » Dit Regina en levant ses mains en signe de paix et en élargissant son sourire. « Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me répondre, c'est tes affaires tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre sur ce que tu viens d'acheter. »

« S'il te plait, arrête de parler. » Murmura Emma quand elle porta son attention vers la liste qu'elle tenait dans sa main, vérifiant chaque étape. « J'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer qu'il nous reste plus qu'une étape. »

« Dieu merci. » soupira Regina. « Je t'en supplie dit moi que c'est rentrer à l'hôtel et de prendre un bain. »

Emma regarda la liste en souriant. « Ah bon? C'est un peu plus qu'un travail d'équipe ça Gina. »

Regina tapa dans le bras d'Emma. « Ne sois pas dégoutante. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas un bain... » Commença Emma, pliant le papier en le replaçant dans sa poche. « Nous devons prendre une photo dans un photomaton. »

« Oh. » Regina se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête. « Ça semble parfaitement jouable. Allons en trouver un. »

« Il doit probablement y en avoir un dans l'arcade. » Dit Emma en pointant vers la fin de la promenade quand Regina acquiesça.

Emma fut ravi de voir qu'elle avait raison quand elle entra dans l'arcade s'arrêtant devant le photomaton, elle tira un peu le rideau et vis qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

« Ok, finissons-en avec ça. » Emma poussa le rideau et fit signe à Regina de rentrer.

Regina se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine. « Deux secondes, je veux être sûre d'avoir l'air bien. »

Emma roula des yeux, poussant le dos de Regina la forçant à rentrer à l'intérieur. « Arrête de faire ta pimbêche, et rentre dedans. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour arranger ta tête. »

« Es-tu obligée d'être aussi dure? » Grommela Regina, essayant d'arranger ses cheveux. Quand elle sentit le regard brulant d'Emma, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction « Quoi? »

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargir quand elle regarda la brune, incrédule. « Vraiment? Moi? Dure? Tu veux qu'on en parle? »

Regina laissa sortir un long soupir quand elle mit les pièces dans la machine et s'asseya sur la petite chaise. « Calme toi et prenons cette foutue photo. »

Emma commença à presser le bouton impatiemment, désespérée de sortir de la cabine le plus vite possible, loin de Regina, et de retourner à l'hôtel pour y retrouver ses amies avant de finir par étrangler quelqu'un, de préférence la brune avec qui elle avait essayée d'être patiente tout la journée.

Regina saisit le poignet d'Emma, l'empêchant d'appuyer sur le dernier bouton. La brune lui fit face, s'énervant un peu plus. « Quoi? »

« Et bien quelle pose on prend? »Demanda Regina comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Oh mon dieu. » grogna Emma, retirant son bras de l'emprise de la brune, appuyant sur le bouton quand le décompte commença sur l'écran. « Juste souris Mills. »

Trois secondes passèrent et le flash se mit en route pour avertir que la photo avait été prise. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran expliquant que la photo était en cours d'impression. Emma sortie de la cabine, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied impatiemment dans l'attente que la photo sorte.

«Fixer la machine comme ça, ne va pas la faire aller plus vite. »Dit Regina appuyée contre le côté de la cabine, regardant Emma avec un sourire.

Emma ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de garder son calme alors que la brune continuait de la taquiner. « Tu joues avec mes nerfs Regina. »

« Ohhhhh sommes-nous de retour au prénom maintenant? » Taquina Regina quand Emma la fusilla du regard.

« On peut revenir à Gina si tu préfères? » Emma regarda la photo sortir du photomaton, la saisissant pour la mettre dans son sac avec le reste des affaires avant de sortir de l'arcade.

Le retour à l'hôtel s'était fait en silence, les deux filles s'ignorant de peur que si quelque chose d'autre fût dit entre elles, il pourrait se finir en violence et en un désastre complet.

Emma n'a jamais été aussi soulagé de rentrer quelque part dans sa vie quand elle marcha dans le hall d'entrée, fouillant dans son sac et attrapant tous les articles pour les poser devant ses professeurs avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Mlle Swan revenait ici immédiatement! » Vint la voix autoritaire de Mr Hooper.

Emma s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelque instant en murmurant rapidement quelques injures avant de se retourner et de se diriger devant le bureau au côté de Regina qui arborait un sourire plus large que jamais.

« Contente de voir que vous vous sentez mieux monsieur. » Murmura Emma, grattant l'arrière de son cou mal à l'aise, voulant désespérément retourner à sa chambre et de se pendre elle-même.

« Oui bien mieux... Rien qui ne pouvait être réparé avec quelques heures de sommeil. » Commença l'homme derrière le bureau, regardant les deux jeune filles avec inquiétude. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un problème avec l'activité ce matin Emma? »

« Juste un peu. » Soupira Emma frottant son front en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Et comment les choses ont été aujourd'hui? » Demanda Mr Hooper, apparemment inconscient de la mauvaise humeur d'Emma.

La blonde ouvra les yeux, plaquant sur son visage son plus beau sarcastique et faux sourire. « Ce fut une superbe journée monsieur. »

« Tu en penses quoi Regina? » continua-t-il en regardant la brune qui avait l'air impatiente.

« Oh oui, une superbe journée. » Ajouta Regina avec sarcasme quand les deux filles se lancèrent un regard rapide.

« D'accord... Bien... Voyons voir si la chasse a été bonne pour vous, hein? » Commença le professeur principal, souriant aux filles avant de regarder à la pile d'article qui avait été jetée quelques minutes auparavant devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il murmura quelques mots à lui-même quand il finit de vérifier la liste devant lui. Il regarda Emma et Regina en souriant.

« Et bien les filles. Fantastique travail, vraiment un bon boulot. Vous faites une meilleure équipe que vous le pensez. » Il attrapa une boite en dessous de son bureau et prit quelque bon qu'il tendit aux filles. « Quelques bons pour des verres gratuits au bar de l'hôtel ce soir comme récompense pour avoir fait du bon travail. Profitez. »

Emma lui lança un dernier faux sourire avant de ramasser les objets sur le bureau pour les remettre dans son sac.

Emma se tourna vers la fille derrière elle, ouvrant sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut rapidement couper par la brune qui la pointa du doigt. « Ne pense même pas à me redonner une tape sur les fesses Swan ou je te jure que je te brise le bras! »

Avec ça Emma regarda la brune s'éloigner d'elle vers l'ascenseur, se sentant plus calme quand elle s'éloigna d'elle.

« Sacrée journée. » Murmura-t-elle secouant sa tête en commencent à marcher en direction de sa chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci pour toute vos review ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

J'avais dit que je posterai deux chapitres par semaine mais cette semaines ayant été chargé je ne vais pas pouvoir :/ Promis je me rattraperai ;)

Merci encore et toujours à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314.

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon week-end.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident majeur. Emma et Regina avaient réussi à rester loin l'une de l'autre et n'avaient plus eu d'activités qui les forçaient à rester ensemble. Emma trainait avec Belle et Ruby, sirotant des boissons en compagnie de Killian et Graham, alors que Regina, elle, trainait avec son propre groupe d'amis. Certes, ça n'avait pas empêché les deux filles de s'envoyer des piques quand elles se croisaient dans l'hôtel mais, la plupart du temps, elles avaient fait en sorte de s'éviter comme la peste.

La semaine avait été remplie de jeux et d'activités pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma, Belle et Ruby. Elles avaient participées, une nouvelle fois, à un match de volley ball, à un match de water-polo et elles avaient également fait du pédalo sur la mer.  
Monsieur Hopper n'avait d'ailleurs pas été content ce jour-là quand les trois filles avaient pédalées plus loin que la limite autorisée et n'étaient revenu que plusieurs heures plus tard après avoir profitées du soleil et d'une baignade.

Il était maintenant dimanche et Emma appréciait une cigarette à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, penchant sa tête en arrière, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage.  
Pour être honnête, elle se sentait un peu éméchée après la nuit qu'elle avait passé et les nombreux verres qu'elle avait consommé.  
Elle et Ruby avaient dû transporter Belle, presque inconsciente, jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel , elles-même étant bien ivre.

« Tu as du feu? »

Emma se tourna et vit Tink qui la regardait, appuyée contre le mur, une cigarette à la bouche. Emma plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortie un briquet qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille celle-ci hocha la tête en remerciement avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de lui rendre son briquet.

« Merci. » Dit Tink , prenant une taff de sa cigarette, toujours adossée au mur de l'hôtel.

« Pas de problème. » Murmura Emma regardant le sol quand elle fumait sa cigarette, désespérant de s'éloigner de la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

« Tink, es-tu l... Oh Swan. » Regina sortie de l'hôtel et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de voir Emma debout à côté de son amie.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai fini. » Dit Emma prenant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le sol.

« Oh ne pars pas à cause de moi. » Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté en regardant Emma, doucement amusé.

Emma roula des yeux. « Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais? »

La blonde tourna le dos aux deux jeunes filles, retournant dans le hall de l'hôtel en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle tendit le bras et appuya sur le bouton avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre impatiente.

Du coin de l'œil, remarquant un éclair brun arrivé à côté d'elle, elle laissa échapper un soupir sans détourner son regard de l'ascenseur. « Tu parviens à rester loin de mon chemin pendant toute une semaine et, maintenant, je dois faire face à toi deux fois en moins de cinq minutes? »

« Désolée de ne pas vouloir monter quatre étages à pied. » Regina était debout exactement dans la même position qu'Emma, bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant avec impatience que les portes argenté en face d'elle ne s'ouvrent.

L'ascenseur sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent et Emma et Regina se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Regina se pencha pour atteindre le bouton mais sa main fut vite coupée par celle d'Emma qui appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage ce qui lui value un air renfrogné.

« Décidément, maniaque du contrôle. » Murmura Regina trainant ses pieds en regardant autour d'elle impatiente.

Les deux filles se mirent à geler sur place quand elles sentirent l'ascenseur trembler et qu'elles entendirent un bip assourdissant sortir de nulle part.

La mâchoire d'Emma chuta, martelant son doigt contre le bouton du quatrième étage à répétition. « Vous devez vous foutre de moi? »

« Je pense que je vais pleurer. » Déclara Regina incrédule, tout en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, l'écran d'affichage indiquant que l'ascenseur était maintenant bloqué entre l'étage deux et trois.

Emma claqua son poing contre les boutons laissant échapper un grognement de frustration avant de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en prenant une longue et profonde inspiration.

Regina regarda Emma qui se déplaça vers les portes argenté, passant ses doigts au centre des portes pour essayer de les écarter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Questionna Regina quand Emma plongea ses doigts dans la fente laissant échapper un nouveau grognement quand elle essaya de les ouvrir.

Emma soupira, clairement irritée par la situation, donnant un coup de pieds dans les portes. « J'essaie de sortir d'ici, loin de toi. C'est pas évident? »

« Eh bien, sauf si tu prévois de te transformer en super-woman pour sortir d'ici, il semble que nous sommes coincées… Alors met toi à l'aise. » Cassa Regina s'adossant contre les parois de l'ascenseur en se laissant glisser au sol.

Emma regarda de nouveau les portes puis Regina, réticente d'admettre sa défaite, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle fit les mêmes action que la brune et se laissa glisser contre le mur en face d'elle, étirant ses jambes devant elle.

« Donc n... »

« Juste... Restons assise dans le silence. » Interrompit Emma, coupant la brune avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sais quoi? » Commença Regina se sentant irritée par l'attitude d'Emma. « C'est pas comme si tu étais gentille avec moi non plus. Tu me parles comme de la merde. »

Emma plissa les yeux et ouvrit doucement la bouche, essayant de son mieux de comprendre comment Regina pourrait justifier ses actions passées. « En fait... Je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour t'expliquer à quel point tu te trompes. Tu penses honnêtement que je n'ai pas de raison de te haïr? »

« Haïr, c'est un mot fort... » Dit Regina d'une voix terne.

Emma roula des yeux. « Arrête d'éviter la question. »

« Nous étions enfants Swan, les enfants se disent de la merde les uns aux autres! » Cria Regina, jetant ses mains sur le côté pour exagérer ses mots. « Ouais j'ai peut-être été un peu cruelle avec toi quand j'étais jeune mais je n'étais pas la seule. »

« Donc par ce que tu n'étais pas la seule, ça rend les choses acceptable c'est ça? » Demanda Emma, fronçant les sourcils à la brune.

Regina laissa sortir un long soupir regardant ses genoux avant de verrouiller de nouveau son regard avec celui d'Emma, les yeux de la blonde brulait vers elle avec une certaine intensité. « Je sais que ce n'était pas bien. »

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent doucement à la confession de Regina. « Bien, au moins tu as conscience que ce que tu faisais n'était pas bien. Je suppose que c'est déjà quelque chose. »

Le silence s'installa quelque instant entre les deux.  
Emma pencha sa tête en arrière contre le mur de l'ascenseur, fermant les yeux en priant pour un miracle, quand les minutes passèrent leur rappelant qu'elles étaient coincées dans le même espace confiné.

Emma ouvrit finalement les yeux, baissant sa tête en regardant attentivement Regina. Elle était assise, regardant ses genoux en jouant avec ses mains, apparemment perdues dans ses pensées. C'était une des rares fois où Emma voyait la brune sans son sourire suffisant. Sans son air d'arrogance habituelle, elle ressemblait juste à n'importe qu'elle fille.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait? » Demanda Emma rapidement.

Le regard de Regina bondit de ses genoux, remarquant la petite quantité de vulnérabilité dans les yeux d'Emma et, pour une fraction de seconde, elle se sentait coupable. « Fais quoi? »

« Tu sais quoi. » Commença Emma. « Faire de ma vie un enfer. »

Regina souffla fort, hésitant un moment avant de commencer à parler. « Parce que j'étais jalouse de la vie que tu avais. »

Emma fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. « Pourquoi serais-tu jalouse de ma vie? J'étais la risée de toute l'école, j'ai été traité pire que de la merde. Tu étais la fille la plus populaire de l'école, tout le monde t'aimais. »

« Ils m'aimaient par ce que je prétendais être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. » Corrigea Regina. « Tu n'avais pas peur d'être toi-même. Tu étais tellement courageuse, tu t'en foutais de ce que les gens pensaient de toi et je t'ai détesté pour ça. »

« Alors arrête de prétendre. » Dit Emma, sa réponse était rapide mais calme.

Regina secoua la tête et sourit faiblement. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Emma se moqua. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être cette personne? »

« Tu penses que j'aime être une chienne? » Demanda Regina, la réponse étant évidente elle n'attendit pas. « Je ne suis pas une personne horrible. » Elle ajouta presque inaudiblement.

Emma soupira, un sourire sympathique involontaire sur ses lèvres. « Alors arrête d'en être une. »

« Ce n'est pas facile. » Regina fit une pause, regardant ses chaussures quand elle les fit se balancer de façon ludique. « Tu sais... Dans les années passées tu étais plutôt pas mal aussi. »

Le sourire d'Emma disparu aussi rapidement qu'il s'était formé. « N'essaie même pas de nous comparer Regina. »

« Je t'ai fait des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait, non? » Protesta Regina ce qui lui valut un grognement de la blonde.

« Non Regina, actuellement tu n'as pas et je ne retiendrai pas ma respiration pour une nouvelle excuse de nouveau. » Dit Emma.

Regina soupira et jeta sa tête contre le mur derrière elle. « Rien ne va jamais changer entre nous n'est-ce pas? Même si je m'excuse, tu penseras toujours que je suis la pire personne sur terre et tu continueras à me détester. »

« Ça me prend trop d'énergie de te détester... Je me sens complément indifférente à toi maintenant. » Corrigea Emma. « Bon sang, j'ai passé tellement de temps à te détester que ça en est devenu épuisant. J'avais l'habitude de fantasmer à propos de toi se faisant percuter par une voiture ou découper par un meurtrier fou. Ou peut-être même mordu par un chien enragé, ou mit en morceau par u... »

« Ok j'ai compris Swan. » Interrompit Regina regardant Emma impressionnée.

Emma sourit brièvement avant de continuer à parler. « Peu importe... Je ne m'embête plus à te détester maintenant. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à faire ça, je préfère juste que nous restions loin l'une de l'autre. »

« Nous faisions un bon boulot jusqu'à il y a une semaine. » Déclara Régina, un petit rire s'échappant de sa bouche, essayant de faire une blague pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Ouais... Maintenant tu es accrochée à moi comme une mauvaise odeur. » Emma plissa le nez en direction de Regina. « Comme je viens de le mentionner, je sais qu'il fait chaud ici Gina mais tu pues.»

Regina donna un petit coup de pied ludique dans la jambe d'Emma quand la blonde rigola. Pendant un moment les deux filles se fixèrent, un sourire au coin de leurs lèvres, quand le silence se fit.

Elles brisèrent le contact quand l'ascenseur se mit a trembler et bouger de nouveau, les deux filles se levèrent aussitôt.

« Dieu merci. » Marmonna Emma en regardant le numéro quatre s'afficher sur l'écran puis les portent s'ouvrirent les relâchant enfin.

« Oh mon dieu Emma, nous étions tellement inquiète. » Dit Belle en sautent dans les bras de son amie quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Tu vas bien Em'? » Demanda Ruby en tapotant sur l'épaule d'Emma quand Belle la relâcha de son étreinte.

Emma hocha la tête et sourit à ses deux amies, regardant du coin de l'œil Regina s'éloigner tranquillement, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches de son short en regardant le sol quand elle regagna sa chambre.

« Oh Swan! » Belle claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Emma. « Est ce que tu m'entends? »

Emma secoua la tête se concentrant sur ses amies. « Pardon quoi? »

« J'ai dit, est ce que ça va après avoir été coincée avec elle? Elle ne t'a pas rendu trop folle? » Répéta Belle.

« Oh c'est vrai... » Emma hocha la tête, faisant comprendre qu'elle avait compris cette fois. « Non ça a été, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. »

Ruby jeta son bras autour de la blonde et sourit. « Et bien maintenant que tu es libéré de l'ascenseur il est temps d'aller de te doucher de t'habiller et te joindre à nous au bar!. »

Emma rigola. « Un choix évident. »

« Et bien nous sommes en vacances. » En déduit Ruby, tirant son amie en direction de la chambre d'hôtel, quand les filles commencèrent à discuter de tout ce qu'avait manqué Emma au cours des dernières heures.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de poster deux chapitres par semaine mais entre l'écriture et la correction, c'est plus compliqué que se que je pensais ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à YouCan'TakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me corriger. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire son nouveau OS il est vraiment super ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6:

« Ok tout monde, allons-y. » Cria Monsieur Hooper, entraînant les élèves jusqu'au bus garé devant l'hôtel.

Quand Emma, Ruby et Belle marchèrent dans l'allée du bus elles tombèrent rapidement sur des sièges leur permettant de s'asseoir ensemble. Belle s'asseya à coté de Killian qui lui lança un sourire espiègle alors qu'Emma et Ruby se placèrent dans les sièges devant eux.

Emma se tourna dans son siège pour qu'elle puisse voir tout le monde et leur donna un air sérieux. Graham était dans le siège derrière Killian à côté d'une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Les gars, écoutez. »

Tout le monde s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent Emma qui regardait dans leur direction.

« C'est un jour important les gars, nous devons tous être concentrés et prêt à tout donner. Tout le monde à mangés ? Vous devez avoir bien mangez pour être en forme. L'activité d'aujourd'hui n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade, il nous faut un plan d'action. »

Le groupe rigola quand Emma continua son discours toujours aussi sérieusement.

« Em' ce n'est pas une opération militaire. » Ricana Killian, secouant la tête quand les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent légèrement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quelle point s'est important. Si nous allons là-bas sans un plan d'attaque ou une stratégie autant allez faire du trico. » Déclara Emma sérieusement ses yeux vacillant entre les quatre personnes en face d'elle.

Ruby poussa le bras d'Emma de façon ludique. « C'est un paintball Em', respire. Et puis ce n'est pas que nous dans notre équipe de toute façon, on ne peut pas contrôler tout le monde. »

« Ouais mais nous, au moins, nous serons préparés. Du moment que nous restons ensemble nous seront imparable et nous allons botter quelques derrières. » Emma claqua son point dans son autre main tendit qu'elle parlait ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de Belle.

« Bon sang Emma, calme-toi. » Murmura Belle détournant son regard de la blonde, mal à l'aise.

Emma fixa son amie, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse. « Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus quand on sera là-bas French. »

Le reste du voyage, Emma essaya de mettre au point une stratégie avec le reste du groupe qui se moquait d'elle ouvertement pour prendre l'activité trop au sérieux.

L'excitation d'Emma atteint son apogée quand le bus s'arrêta à destination et qu'elle posa son regard sur le terrain où elle allait jouer.

Les étudiants suivirent leur professeur qui se dirigeait vers un bâtiment où un homme aux cheveux noir bien bâti les attendait.

Quand ils approchèrent, l'homme aux cheveux noir leur sourit largement, serrant rapidement la main de Monsieur Hooper avant de tourner son attention vers les étudiants.

« Pour commencer, mesdames et monsieur, bienvenu au Paintball Matrix Majorque ! Je suis Jeff, c'est moi qui vais vous superviser aujourd'hui. » Commença-t-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, frottant ses mains avec enthousiasme. « Aujourd'hui vous allez prendre part à une épreuve en équipe que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Nous avons deux terrains séparés pour le paintball et comme vous êtes un grand groupe vous serez répartie en quatre équipes. Deux équipes sur un terrain et les deux autres sur l'autre terrain. Je crois que Archie... Pardon Monsieur Hooper a quelque chose à vous dire à propos de ça. »

Monsieur Hooper donna un sourire de remerciement à Jeff avant de soulever une feuille en papier devant lui en s'adressant aux étudiants. « Ok tout le monde. Comme Jeff viens de le souligner vous serez séparés en quatre équipe. Évidemment vous choisirez votre équipe puis nous finaliseront les groupes. »

Après quelques instants, les étudiants commencèrent à se rassembler en petit groupe de trois ou quatre, tout en bavardant ensemble alors que les professeurs notaient les noms sur une feuille.

Monsieur Leroy s'approcha d'Emma et ses amis, leur souriant quand il prit son stylo. « Combien êtes-vous ? »

Emma compta les personnes autour d'elle. Ruby, Belle, Killian, Graham et la nouvelle fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer, Ana. « Six. »

« Parfait. » S'exclama le viel homme, écrivant rapidement sur la feuille avant de faire signe à un petit groupe de les rejoindre. « Par ici les jeunes. »

« Je suis sûr que vous connaissez tous, Phillip, Aurore, Kathryn, Tink et Regina. » Déclara Monsieur Leroy, un sourire mitigé sur son visage.

« Forcément... » Marmonna Emma sèchement, ne prenant même plus la peine de crier au scandale contre l'univers qui semblait avoir décidé de la pousser, elle et Regina dans des scénarios tortueux à chaque fois.

« Donc vous serez onze dans votre équipe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons aller dans ce bâtiment pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre équipement. Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Demanda l'homme plus âgé en regardant le groupe d'étudiant, un sourire hésitant, quand il vit l'expression contrariée de chacun.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Est ce que ça à de l'importance si ça ne l'est pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit Monsieur Leroy rapidement faisant un signe au groupe pour qu'ils le suivent jusqu'au bâtiment.

Les quinze prochaines minutes, les étudiants les passèrent à se préparer. Des combinaisons avait été mises à disposition pour les étudiants afin qu'ils ne tâchent pas leur vêtement. Emma et Ruby avaient optées pour une combinaison au couleur de l'armée dans l'intention de gagner cette partie de paintball qu'elles prenaient très au sérieux. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les vestiaires pour se changer dans les toilettes, loin de Regina et de ses amis.

« Alors... Nous devons faire équipe... Avec Mills. » Interrogea Ruby comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

Emma enroula un bandana autour de sa tête tout en étudiant attentivement ses actions devant le miroir, s'assurant qu'il soit bien ajusté. « Je suppose... Je veux dire, elle m'a rendu folle la semaine dernière avec cette chasse au trésor mais regarde au final nous avons gagnées, donc je suppose qu'il est possible de faire équipe avec elle. »

« Tiens. » Ruby tendit un peu de peinture à Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle plongea deux doigts à l'intérieur et qu'elle s'en étala sur le visage.

« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandée... » Commença Emma, prenant plus de peinture sur ses doigt qu'elle étala sur son autre joue. « Si nous ne prenions pas ce jeu trop au sérieux ? »

Ruby prit de la peinture à son tour et commença à peindre ses joues. « Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas... Mais c'est drôle. »

« Ces talkie-walkie ne vont pas arranger les choses non plus. Mais, au moins, nous aurons un avantage. » Dit Emma en les sortant de son sac.

« Nous sommes tellement triste. » Plaisanta Ruby, plaçant le talkie-walkie dans la poche de sa combinaison.

Emma se mit à rire en ramassant ses ray-ban qui reposait sur le lavabo. « Allons botter quelques derrières. »

Belle, Killian, Graham et Ana éclatèrent de rire quand Emma et Ruby sortirent des toilettes.

« Pas mal Em', tu es définitivement de la partie. » Ricana Killian en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Emma remarqua un éclair brun entrer dans la pièce et se retourna pour voir Regina, un sourire narquois au visage. La brune avait elle aussi une paire de ray-ban calée sur le dessus de sa tête, sa combinaison s'arrêtait à la moitié de son corps, les manches attaché autour de sa taille avec un top noir qui recouvrait le haut de son corps.

« Si ce n'est pas la femme de Rambo... » Pouffa Regina, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine regardant Emma de haut en bas.

« Tu rigolera moins quand je protégerai ton cul Gina. » Déclara Emma détournant son regard de Regina quand Jeff entra dans la pièce.

« Pas mal les filles. » Dit-il en rigolant quand il vit Emma et Ruby. « Alors tout le monde est prêt à commencer ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête tout en marmonnant qu'ils étaient d'accord ce qui provoqua un sourire à Jeff qui tapa dans ses mains.

« Je vous laisse aller chercher vos armes. » Il fit un geste à tout le monde de le suivre afin de leur donner le reste de l'équipement.

Quinze minutes plus tard l'équipe d'Emma se tenait à la périphérie du terrain, cachée par une grande barrière en bois.

« Bien, donc vous disposez de 200 billes de peinture chacun et de trois grenades par équipe. La session durera deux heures. Il y a quelques règles que vous devez connaître avant de commencer. Premièrement, essayez de ne pas tirer dans le visage. Vous avez tous reçu des lunettes de protection mais évidemment un tir dans le visage risque de faire mal. Deuxièmement... » Il pointa un grand échafaudage sur lequel quelqu'un se tenait, au-dessus, debout. Il y en avait quatre comme celui-là, un à chaque coin du terrain. « Ces personnes sont là pour votre sécurité et ils surveillent tout ce que vous faites. Si quelqu'un est blessé, il n'aura qu'à lever la main et quelqu'un viendra vous sortir de là. Ils sont aussi là pour être sûr que personne ne triche donc soyez fair-play ou alors nous donnerons cinq point à l'équipe adverse en guise de pénalité. Troisièmement si vous vous faites tirer dessus... Vous allez dans la dead zone et vous y resterez pendant cinq minutes. Vous obtiendrez un point pour chaque personne touchée. Une fois dans la dead zone vous entendrez retentir un coup sifflet donné par un des hommes là-haut puis, de nouveau, un coup de sifflet au bout de cinq minutes vous signalant la fin du temps mort. Et pour finir quand les deux heures seront écoulées, les quatre personnes en haut des échafaudages siffleront pour vous indiquer la fin de la partie. Des questions ? »

Toute l'équipe se regarda les uns les autres, haussant la tête et les épaules.

« Je pense qu'on est bon, merci. » Dit Killian se nommant comme porte-parole du groupe.

« Brillant ! Ok... Donc l'autre équipe et de l'autre côté du terrain. Attendez le coup de sifflet pour le départ. Bonne chance. » Finit Jeff, donnant un dernier sourire au groupe avant de leur tourner le dos pour retourner vers le bâtiment principal.

« D'accord... Je pense que si nous nous séparons en petit groupe, nous avons de meilleure chance de gagner. » Déclara Killian en regardant chaque personne de son équipe, qui hochèrent la tête à part Regina qui essayait de son mieux d'étouffer un petit grognement, ce qui échoua.

« Écoute Kiki... » Commença la brune, sonnant hautaine au possible. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton ' petit plan d'action ' je suis sûre que nous pouvons gérer ça. »

Emma rigola et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Killian. « Ok, donc nous nous séparons en groupe puisque Gina peut, apparemment, se débrouiller par elle-même. »

Killian sourit à Emma quand Regina les regardait d'un air renfrogné alors que le brun continuait de parler. « Donc je suppose que, comme nous disposons de trois grenades, nous devrions se séparer en trois petits groupes. Nous pourrions faire, Belle, Ruby, Emma et moi- même... Graham, Ana, James et Sarah et pour finir Kathryn, Tink peuvent bien s'occuper de '' je n'ai pas besoin d'un plan d'action '' Mills. »

« Comment vous pouvez être quatre et nous que trois ? »

Emma roula des yeux. « Parce que Gina... Personne ne veut être avec toi, à par tes petites copines ici. »

« Tiens ». Killian tendit une grenade de peinture que Regina lui arracha des mains et qu'elle plaça ensuite dans sa combinaison.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça? » Demanda Emma levant un sourcil.

Regina regarda ses vêtements puis à Emma. « Pourquoi ? C'est laid. »

« Ouais et bien tes bras seront tout aussi laid quand tu reviendras couvert d'ecchymose. » Se moqua Emma, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres quand Regina retira les manches de sa combinaison noués autour de sa taille et les enfila à contre cœur.

« Heureuse? » Regina fusilla du regard Emma quand elle remonta sa fermeture jusqu'à son menton.

« Je suis ravie bébé. » Marmonna Emma, prenant son pistolet à peinture le posant sur son épaule quand elle entendit retentir un coup de sifflet.

« Que le jeu commence. » S'exclama Killian. « Allons-y. »

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent et le groupe était toujours en train de marcher péniblement à travers des buissons. Personne de leur groupe n'avait encore été touchée, ils savaient seulement que d'autre l'avaient été grâce au son des coups de sifflet qui avait retenti.

« J'entends quelqu'un. » Murmura Emma accroupie derrière un panneau son doigt sur la gâchette. Elle ferma les yeux et retient son souffle quand des bruits de pas approchèrent.

« Je pense qu'il y a qu'une personne. » Murmura Killian à côté d'Emma.

Emma comprima un peu plus son doigt sur la gâchette, un œil à moitié fermé ,quand elle se concentra vers un bout de clairière d'où elle avait entendu des bruits de pas. Elle appuya un peu plus sur la gâchette quand une ombre se dessina sur les feuilles couvrant le sol, la personne se montrant un peu plus.

Quand la personne se montra Emma appuya sur la gâchette mais remarquant un éclair brun familier elle leva rapidement son pistolet en l'air évitant ainsi à la bille de toucher sa cible.

« PUTAIN ! » Hurla Emma se tenant droite quand elle fonça de l'autre côté, à la lisière de la clairière. « Pourquoi tu es toute seule Gina? »

Regina montra une tâche bleu sur sa poitrine. « J'ai été toucheé, fini dans la dead zone et je n'arrivais pas à retrouver Kathryn et Tink. »

« Tu réalises que je t'ai presque tiré dessus ? » Déclara Emma.

« Euh... Emma ? » Killian tapa sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Nous sommes toujours en train de jouer ici. »

Emma se souvenant rapidement où elle était, fit un pas en avant attrapant au passage le bras de la brune la tirant vers elle avant de s'asseoir à couvert dans les bois.

Regina arracha son bras de l'emprise de la blonde en râlant. « As-tu vraiment besoin de m'attraper comme ça, merde. »

« Bon... » Emma fit une pause, se frottant le front en fermant les yeux, se perdant quelque instant dans ses pensées. « Nouveau plan... Je vais aider cette foutu reine du drama à retrouver le reste de ses amis. Ruby allume ton talkie-walkie, je t'appellerai pour connaître votre localisation quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, ok ? »

« Tu es sûre Emma ? » Demanda Belle, levant un sourcil. « Tu seras seule pendant un moment. »

Emma sourit. « Je suis la femme de Rambo, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu fais chier. » Marmonna sèchement Regina.

« Oh, tais-toi. » Grogna Emma. Elle se leva légèrement balayant du regard la forêt puis se rabaissa de nouveau en regardant Regina sérieusement. « Écoute et écoute moi bien Mills. Tu restes à mes côtés, tu restes calme, tu gardes tes yeux et tes oreilles bien ouvert et tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis. Ok ? »

« Tu me fais un peu flipper Swan. » Murmura Regina inclinant légèrement sa tête. « Finissons-en. »

Emma sourit à ses amis. « Je vous vois bientôt les gars, gardez le talkie prêt de vous ok ? »

Ruby hocha la tête et Emma leur fit un bref clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne scanne les alentours, faisant un geste à Regina pour qu'elle la suive.

Quelques minutes plus tard les filles demeuraient silencieuses tandis qu'elles marchaient, Emma scannant le terrain continuellement, s'assurant que personne n'était autour.

Emma s'arrêta soudainement, prenant Regina au dépourvu celle-ci lui percuta le dos.

Emma se retourna foudroyant Regina. « Pourrai-tu regardais où tu vas ? »

Regina roula des yeux quand Emma se retourna en restant immobile, regardant partout autour d'elle.

« Est ce que tu as entendu ? » Murmura Emma, levant ses lunettes scrutant à travers les arbres.

« Toi me criant dessus ? Ouais, comment ne pas pouvoir ? » Murmura Regina se faisant de nouveau foudroyer du regard par Emma.

La blonde tendit une oreille et quand elle entendit un petit bruissement elle attrapa le bras de Regina. « A terre. »

Regina ne pouvait empêcher le petit sentiment d'excitation qui l'envahissait à la perspective de devoir se cacher de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'intensité certaine d'Emma lui ajoutait quelque frisson quand la blonde l'embarquait derrière de nombreux abris dispersés sur le terrain pour se cacher.

« Reste à terre et couvre moi. » Murmura Emma quand elle reposa son pistolet sur le haut d'un abri en bois regardant prudemment si quelle qu'un approchait.

« Quoi ? » Regina parla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait dans un murmure.

Emma se retourna fronçant les sourcils vers la brune qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi confuse de sa vie. « Juste, assure-toi que personne ne se faufile derrière moi Gina. »

« Oh, d'accord. Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste dit ça ? » Protesta Regina. Oubliant de murmurer, elle parla plus fort que prévu.

Le cœur d'Emma commença à battre plus vite quand elle entendit deux bruits de pas différent courir dans leur direction. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à vue et Emma, ne les reconnaissant pas, appuya sur la gâchette déchargeant un bon nombre de balles successivement, quelques-unes touchant leur cible quand le visage des deux garçons se décomposèrent en se dirigeant vers la dead zone.

Un sourire béat se forma sur le visage d'Emma quand elle les vit partir. Elle se retourna en baissant son arme, reposant son dos contre l'abri et se laissa glisser au sol. « Je les ai eu. »

« J'en suis pas si sûre. » Commença Regina ouvrant grand les yeux quand elle regarda droit dans la direction qu'elle surveillait quelque instant plutôt.

Une personne se montra et Emma chercha à tâtons son pistolet quand la personne leva son arme dans sa direction.

Ce qui arriva juste après choqua Emma de toutes les cellules de son corps. Regina ferma les yeux, pointant son arme dans la direction de la personne qui les menaçait puis laissant échapper un cri puissant, elle fit feu.

La mâchoire d'Emma chuta légèrement lorsque Regina ouvra les yeux, sa respiration saccadée quand les deux filles regardèrent le garçon de l'équipe adverse qui était maintenant recouvert de peinture.

« Joli tire Regina. » Il sourit à la brune lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Les lèvres de Regina se transformèrent en un sourire éblouissant quand sa respiration commença à se calmer et qu'elle se tourna vers Emma qui la regardait toujours émerveillée. Regina poussa le bras d'Emma en souriant encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. « Tu as vu ça Swan ? J'ai cloué ce mec. »

Emma avala difficilement, sa bouche asséchée de l'avoir garder autant de temps ouverte sous le choc. Elle secoua rapidement sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits. « C'était vraiment... Bien joué Gina. » Dit-elle en tapotant le bras de Regina en guise de félicitation.

« Et c'est toi qui pensait que je serais un fardeau. »

Emma rigola. « Bon le cri n'était pas forcément nécessaire... »

« C'était effrayant ! » Protesta Regina ne pouvant s'arrêter de rigoler elle aussi.

« Bon... » Commença Emma, regardant autour d'elle. « Plus sérieusement ce cri a dû probablement donner notre position, nous devrions y aller. »

Les deux filles se levèrent, Emma prenant la tête de nouveau gardant son arme lever devant elle, écoutant et regardant prudemment les alentours.

Regina restait en arrière, dos à celui d'Emma, son arme maintenue de la même manière que celle-ci.

Emma regarda derrière elle, et sourit en regardant Regina. « Tu es étrangement bonne à ça tu sais ? »

« Ouais et bien... J'ai eu un bon professeur Swan. Tu déteins sur moi. » Dit Regina en rigolant, refusant de regarder Emma quand elle balayait la zone devant elle.

« Tu sais ce que je trouve étrange ? » Murmura Emma, marchant lentement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

« Quoi ? » Demande Regina, reculant un peu plus, son dos maintenant pressé contre celui d'Emma.

« Nous passons notre temps nous mépriser quand nous sommes coincées ensemble alors que nous finissons toujours par faire du bon boulot. »

Regina rigola. « Tu te souviens de l'exposé que nous avions dû faire en première année de primaire? »

« Comment je pourrais oublier? » Rigola Emma. « Nous avions presque failli se tuer l'une et l'autre. »

Regina attrapa derrière elle le bras d'Emma, l'arrêtant dans son élan. « Écoutes. »

Emma tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit d'une voix et de pas feutré sur le sol. Elle se retourna rapidement et hocha la tête sur le côté Regina acquiesça en réponse quand elles se déplacèrent derrière un arbre pour se cacher.

Emma plaça ses mains sur les bras de Regina, la déplaçant de manière à ce que son dos repose contre l'arbre, la blonde se tenait en face d'elle, regardant par-dessus ses épaules pour voir qui approchait.

« Juste cou... »

« Te couvrir, je sais. » Ininterrompue Regina.

Emma regarda vers les arbres puis verrouilla brièvement son regard avec la brune, souriant en hochant la tête avant de monter de nouveau la garde.

« Il y en a de trop. » Murmura Emma. « Nous serons dans la dead zone en une fraction de seconde. »

Regina essaya de se tourner mais fut stoppée par la blonde qui pressa ses épaules pour la maintenir en place.

« Ne bouge pas. Ils pourraient nous voir. » Murmura Emma. « Je pense qu'ils savent que nous sommes que deux. Ils restent en groupe. Ils sont sept. »

« Qu'est qu'on est censé faire ? » Murmura Regina, presque effrayé de respirer quand elle entendit les voix de l'autre équipe s'approcher.

Emma fronça les sourcils, regardant dans la direction des autres personnes prudemment avant de regarder Regina. « Rester cachées et prier pour pas qu'ils nous voient. »

Malgré les conseils d'Emma, Regina tourna la tête et regarda, derrière l'arbre, les autres membres qui s'approchaient. « Tu sais... Je pense qu'on pourrait les avoir. »

Emma laissa sortir un rire presque silencieux. « Tu te vois aussi comme la femme de Rambo, hein ? »

« Je sais pas Swan. » Regina toucha doucement le bandana au-dessus de la tête d'Emma. « Puis-je vraiment rivaliser avec ça ? »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je ne vais rien dire par ce que s'est amusant, mais... » Elle leva sa main et frotta avec son pouce la joue de Regina, la brune la regarda attentivement pas sûre de ce qu'Emma faisait. Emma retira sa main en montrant son pouce à Regina. « La terre sur ton visage t'ajoute un air de Rambo. »

Regina frotta son visage, le rouge lui montant au joue. « J'avais de la boue sur mon visage pendant tout ce temps ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce parfait jolie petit visage qui est le tien, n'ai pas été si parfait aujourd'hui Gina. » Rigola Emma regardant Regina essayait de nettoyer son visage pendant quelque seconde avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers les personnes qui arrivaient vers eux.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent quand elle vit les membres de l'équipe adverse à seulement quelque pas d'eux, regardant attentivement partout.

« Merde. » Murmura la blonde, attrapant de nouveau les épaules de la brune la plaquant un peu plus contre l'arbre pour qu'elles soient plus cachées.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelle qu'un... » Dit rapidement un des garçons de l'équipe adverse.

Emma pressa son corps contre celui de Regina, leur joue s'effleurant doucement quand elles restèrent collées ensemble contre l'arbre. La blonde pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, retenant sa respiration quand les garçons commencèrent à parler de comment ils avaient peut être mal entendu et qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Emma se redressa, regardant Regina dans les yeux. Elle regarda la brune qui commençats à ouvrir la bouche mais plaça aussitôt sa mains dessus, lui donnant un regard d'avertissement. Elle regarda vers les arbres et vit l'autre équipe leur tourner le dos en commençant à s'éloigner.

Les deux filles laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elles entendirent les bruits de pas et de voix s'éloigner quand finalement Emma s'éloigna de Regina.

« C'était proche. » Commença la blonde regardant les garçons disparaître à travers les arbres.

« Ouais... » Souffla Regina, un peu surprise par la proximité qu'elle venait de partager avec Emma. « Tu as surtout pris l'avantage de la situation. »

Emma regarda rapidement la brune en face d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que je voulais qu'on les affrontes mais toi tu as préféré te coller à moi contre un arbre. » Lança Regina, fronçant les sourcils vers Emma.

« Oh... Wow... Vraiment ? » Emma posa son arme sur son épaule, regardant Regina incrédule. « Nous nous entendons bien pendant plus d'une heure et maintenant tu veux retourner à ça ?

« Quoi ? Je dis juste. » Murmura Regina, détournant son regard mal à l'aise quand elle sentie la colère venir de la fille en face d'elle.

Emma roula des yeux. « C'est juste ça le problème. Tu '' dit juste '' sans penser à ce que les gens peuvent ressentir. »

« Oh c'est repartie, Regina est cruel et sans cœur et Emma est la victime. » Grommela Regina en regardant Emma.

« Mais merde... J'ai proposé de te ramener à tes amies au lieu de profiter moi-même avec MES amis. Tu penses vraiment que je préfère passer du temps avec toi ? » Cracha Emma, ses bras s'agitant autour de manière dramatique pour exagérer ses mots.

Regina sourit. « Probablement. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié mon éternel désir pour toi. » Les mots d'Emma était sarcastique mais le sourire de Regina ne failli pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide Swan, tu as sauté sur l'occasion. »

« Je voulais gagner ! » Cria Emma. « Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ça avec toi dans les parages, courant comme un poulet sans tête. »

« Bien, tu n'es pas non plus en train d'accomplir grand-chose en restant là, non ? » Cracha en retour Regina. « Nous restons ici à nous engueuler encore. Peut-être que tu aurais juste du me laisser me faire tirer dessus. »

Emma plissa les yeux. « Peut-être que je devrais le faire maintenant. »

« Au moins dans dead zone je n'aurais pas à repousser tes avances de lesbienne. » Marmonna Regina.

Emma glissa son arme de son épaule, foudroyant Regina du regard avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette et de regarder la balle rentrer en collision avec la poitrine de Regina. « Alors dégage dans la dead zone. »

La mâchoire de Regina chuta quand elle regarda la tache de peinture rose qui était maintenant sur sa combinaison et de regarder à nouveau à Emma. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste de faire ça. Je suis dans ton équipe ! »

« Ouais et bien des fois tu dois en tuer un pour sauver l'autre. » Commença Emma, remettant son arme sur son épaule. « Et si je ne te tuais pas, je me serais actuellement tirer une balle dans la tête. »

Regina pointa son arme dans la direction d'Emma prêt à tirer mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide quand la blonde attrapa le bout du canon en le levant au ciel pour se protéger. « Ne pense même pas à faire ça Gina. »

Regina sourit quand elle remarqua le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Emma, un signe évident que la blonde était en colère. « Du calme, du calme Swan. »

« Est ce que tu as une alarme qui se déclenche dans ta tête quand tu es gentille trop longtemps ? » Demanda Emma en se moquant. « Tu ne peux pas garder tes réflexions pendant une foutue journée et apprécié le simple fait que j'essayais de t'aider ? »

Regina essaya de soustraire son arme de l'emprise d'Emma mais échoua, la blonde serrant ses doigts autour du canon quand elle le tenait fermement en face d'elle. Les filles se regardèrent dans les yeux, Regina essaya de ne pas regarder Emma mais échoua quand elle la regarda avec intensité.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je trouve honteux ? » Demanda Emma, tenant toujours l'arme de Regina quand la brune essayer de le récupérer.

« Quoi ? » Cria Regina impatiente.

« Je peux voir que tu peux vraiment être une bonne personne si seulement tu arrêtais d'agir comme ça. » Dit Emma regardant la colère fanée sur le visage de Regina quand elle cessa de lutter pour récupérer son arme. « Je peux voir que tu meurs d'envie d'arrêter d'être une telle chienne et de laisser voir aux personnes qui t'entourent la vrai toi, mais tu as peur. »

Regina secoua la tête en regardant par terre. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« J'en sais assez... Tu m'as dit toi même que tu agissais comme une personne que tu 'es pas... J'ai vu un aperçu de la personne que tu es vraiment et tu pourrais être vraiment une personne géniale si tu le voulais. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de personne que je suis. » Dit Regina, prenant Emma au dépourvu, elle récupéra son arme de son emprise. « Arrête de me psychanalyser et laisse-moi seule. »

Regina tourna le dos à la blonde, prêt à prendre la fuite mais fut stopper quand elle sentie une emprise sur son bras la faisant se retourner.

Les deux filles se sentirent gelées sur place quand elles se regardèrent avec une grande intensité. Leur poitrine se soulevant et se baissant plus rapidement que d'habitude, toute les deux essoufflées par leur prise de tête.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration. « Mais tu sais ce que je trouve de vraiment honteux ? Dans un univers parallèle, il y a une autre Emma et autre Regina, juste comme nous. Seulement elles agissent comme elles sont vraiment et arrête de se déchirer l'une et l'autre à chaque opportunité. Et si nous étions eux... Nous serions probablement de très bonne amie. »

Regina fit une pause, un peu surprise par les paroles d'Emma mais rapidement secoua la tête retournant à la réalité. « Ouais et bien... Nous ne sommes pas elles. »

« Il semblerait que non. » Dit Emma libérant son emprise du bras de Regina, la brune le laissant tomber à ses côtés quand elles se tenaient l'une face à l'autre.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant que Regina ne brise le contact, ses yeux dérivant vers le sol puis à la zone boisée derrière Emma. « Je ferais mieux... d'y aller... Tu sais. » Elle montra la tache de peinture sur sa poitrine. « Dead zone et tout ça. »

Emma hocha la tête. « C'est probablement mieux... Je vais retourner avec le reste mes amis »

Regina se mordit la lèvre, pas sur de ce qu'elle devait dire ensuite avant de finalement décider de se taire et de partir en baissant la tête s'éloignant de la blonde.

Emma se tenait debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant un moment quand elle regardait la brune s'en aller. Elle secoua finalement la tête avant de sortir le talkie de sa combinaison et d'appeler Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde,

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Merci au guest pour leurs reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre mais ça me fais super plaisir :)

Et comme toujours merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me corriger.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

« Un whisky coca s'il vous plaît. » Cria Emma par-dessus la musique qui résonnait dans le club.

Il était maintenant samedi, exactement deux jours depuis le paintball, deux jours où elle avait parlé à Regina pour la dernière fois. Les filles avaient l'habitude de s'éviter le plus possible mais maintenant elles étaient passé à un niveau supérieur. C'était plus de la part de Regina, Emma refusait de compromettre son mode vie pour rester loin de la brune mais à chaque opportunité Regina faisait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester le plus loin possible de la blonde. Si Emma faisait quelque chose ce jour-là, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas faire la même chose et si Emma entrait dans une pièce, Regina était la première personne à en sortir.

Elle se tenait maintenant debout à l'intérieur du club. C'était la première fois depuis le paintball qu'Emma et Regina se trouvaient toute les deux dans une même pièce plus de cinq minute.

Emma sourit au barman quand elle prit son verre et qu'elle lui donna de l'argent en buvant une gorgé de son verre quand elle attendait pour sa monnaie.

« Voilà pour toi ma belle. » L'homme lui sourit quand il lui tendit la monnaie, Emma lui sourit en retour quand elle prit l'argent avant de se retourner pour rejoindre ses amies sur le bord de la piste de danse.

Belle sourit à Emma quand elle vit que son amie les avait enfin rejointes. « Tu vas bien Em ? »

Emma hocha la tête en lui retournant son sourire. « Ouais, tout va bien... C'est vraiment bondé ici ce soir, non ? »

« Bien tout le monde est là ! C'est samedi et on est en vacance ! » Cria Belle à travers la musique.

Emma prit une grosse gorgé de son verre, avalant le plus de liquide possible, causant à Ruby de s'interroger.

« Tu y vas fort ce soir Em' ? » Rigola Ruby en désignant le verre que tenait la blonde.

« C'est la seule façon que je connais. » Emma lui fit un sourire, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Regina avant de détourner son regard remarquant quelques visages familiers de son lycée.

Emma se pencha vers Ruby, sa bouche prêt de son oreille de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à crier. « Il semblerait que les filles d'ici n'aient pas reçu la note disant que s'habiller comme des chiennes n'était pas forcément nécessaire. »

Ruby pouffa de rire. « Depuis quand les filles de notre lycée manque une occasion de s'habiller comme ça ? »

« C'est vrai. » Emma prit une autre gorgé de son verre, balayant le club du regard, jetant un œil aux personnes qui dansait au rythme de la musique. Son attention fit attirée par une brune plutôt séduisante. Emma ne la reconnu pas, elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu à son lycée. La brune était un peu plus petite qu'Emma et assez mince, ses cheveux brun ondulait tombait en cascade sur ses épaules nu. Elle portait une robe noire sans bretelle qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses courbes, montrant parfaitement ses longues jambes bronzées. La jeune fille était pleine de charme et le sourire espiègle sur son visage quand elle bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique ne faisait qu'accentuer la chose. Les yeux de la jeune fille restèrent verrouillés avec ceux d'Emma ce qui causa à la blonde de se perdre un peu plus dans sa beauté.

Emma sortit de sa transe quand elle sentie un coup de coude dans ses côtes, se tournant aussitôt pour faire face à Ruby qui lui souriait niaisement.

Ruby hocha la tête dans la direction de la fille. « Va lui parler. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, regardant de nouveaux à la jeune fille qui lui souriait toujours avant de regarder une nouvelle fois à Ruby. « Non, je peux pas faire ça. »

Ruby roula des yeux. « Si tu le peux Em', tu as vu comment elle danse pour toi ? Ça dit carrément, '' Rejoins-moi si tu veux que je danse pour toi ''. Et le regard quelle te lance ? '' Je veux te ramener chez moi et que tu abuses de moi... '' Maintenant fonce !»

Ruby poussa fort Emma dans le dos, l'envoyant ainsi dans la direction de la jeune fille. Emma trébucha un peu avec la force dont elle avait été poussée, tournant brièvement la tête vers Ruby, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éclaircir la voix en faisant quelques pas vers la mystérieuse jeune fille.

« Euh... Salut ? » Commença Emma, se frappant mentalement pour sonner aussi ridicule.

La fille s'arrêta de danser un moment, s'avançant un peu plus près d'Emma, se tenant ainsi dans son espace personnel. « Je t'ai vu me regarder danser. »

Emma sourit. « Je t'ai vu me regarder. »

« Touchée. » La fille sourit, tendant la main vers Emma. « Je suis Rose. »

Emma pris la main de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement. « Emma. »

« Et bien Emma... » Commença Rose, sa main toujours dans celle de la blonde. « Aimerais-tu danser ? »

« Euh... Je danse... Pas vraiment... » Marmonna Emma se sentant un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se ridiculiser devant ses camarades de lycée.

« Je vais te montrer. » Rose attira Emma vers elle de sorte que leurs corps était pressés l'un contre l'autre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lâchant les mains d'Emma pour aller les poser sur ses hanches, l'encourageant à bouger au rythme de la musique.

Emma verrouilla son regard avec celui de la fille en face d'elle, ses yeux bleu brûlant vers elle, elle trouvait si facile de s'y perdre. Son corps commença à se dérober au touché de Rose quand elle commençait à bouger avec elle au rythme de la musique.

Rose se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille d'Emma. « Tu est plutôt bonne danseuse quand tu te relaxe un peu. »

Emma lui sourit. « Eh bien, tu es un bon professeur. »

Les filles restèrent pressées l'une contre l'autre pendant quelque musique. Rose était tournée de façon à ce que son dos était pressé contre le corps d'Emma. La blonde avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de Rose, leur corps se balançant en même temps que la musique quand Rose posa ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque d'Emma, la tenant proche d'elle.

Emma se pencha, plaçant un doux baiser derrière l'oreille de Rose, sentant la chair de poule augmenter sous son touché. Elle ne pouvait empêcher le sourire de satisfaction qui se formait sur son visage à l'effet qu'elle avait sur la magnifique brune qui été pressé contre elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Emma, plaçant un autre bisou derrière l'oreille de la brune quand elle attendait la réponse.

La brune hocha la tête. « J'adorerai ça. »

Emma enleva ses mains des hanches de Rose. « Je reviens vite. »

Emma se dirigea vers le bar, se faufilant entre les gens qui dansaient ensemble au son de la musique qui remplissait le club. Elle réussit finalement à traverser, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle s'adossa contre le bar en attendant d'être servie par un des barmans.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux se posant sur une brune différente de celle avec qui elle avait passée la nuit à danser, qui se tenait à sa droite.

Emma se pencha vers elle. « Ça va Gina ? » Elle sourit quand Regina lui donna un faible sourire en hochant la tête.

« Wouah, tu es un vrai petit rayon de soleil ce soir ? » Taquina Emma. « Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as enfin réalisé qu'il y avait mieux à faire ? »

Regina regarda son verre, courant ses doigts tout autour, une expression indéchiffrable se formant sur son visage.

« Pas de répartie ? C'est une première. » Pouffa Emma.

L'attention de la blonde dériva de Regina quand elle se tourna vers le barman en face d'elle qui lui souriait.

« Deux whisky coca s'il vous plaît. » Emma sourit à l'homme qui hocha la tête en allant préparer les boissons. Le regard d'Emma alla se poser de nouveau sur Regina et elle sentit un pincement de sympathie la frapper quand elle vit son regard. La brune n'avait jamais autant semblée si perdue et contrariée, encerclant désormais le haut de son verre le regard vide.

Emma soupira. Elle savait que la brune ne méritait pas sa sympathie après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être mauvaise et de continuer à blesser Regina en retour.

Le barman revint en face d'elle, posant les boissons sur le bar.

La blonde se pencha au-dessus du bar pour qu'elle soit plus proche de l'homme. « Pourrais-je avoir aussi une vodka limonade ? »

Il lui sourit lui tournant le dos pour aller préparer la boisson et de se retourner de nouveau, plaçant la boisson avec les autres. Emma paya et attendit un moment pour sa monnaie.

Emma prit la vodka et la plaça devant Regina, se penchant vers l'oreille de la brune. « Essaye de ne pas pleurer dans celui-ci. »

Regina leva enfin les yeux de son verre, la confusion ornant ses traits quand ses sourcils se soulevèrent dans la confusion. « C'est pour quoi ? »

Emma rigola. « Appelle sa une offre de paix. »

Un petit sourire glissa sur le visage de Regina quand elle se rappela les paroles qu'elle avait dites à Emma lors de la première soirée de leur voyage. « Je ne mérite pas cela. »

« Non... » Commença Emma. « Mais comment allons-nous continuer cette rivalité si tu es trop occupée à être désolé pour toi même ? »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire, attrapant son verre, le faisant glisser vers elle. « Merci. »

Emma leva son verre en se tournant vers Regina, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Tchin Mills. ». Elle lui donna un rapide clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en attrapant les verres au passage et de s'éloigner dans la foule.

Rose sourit à Emma quand elle s'approcha, lui tendant un verre qu'elle accepta avec joie et prit une petite gorgé.

« Merci. » La brune sourit avant d'abaisser son verre et de regarder Emma. « C'est moi ou... Tu viens juste d'acheter un verre à une autre fille aussi ? »

Emma regarda la brune, inconfortable, pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre mais décida que la vérité était la meilleure option. « Erm... Ouais. C'est pas à quoi ça ressemble. Je la connais, je vais juste au lycée avec. »

Rose hocha la tête. « Donc elle est une amie? »

« Erm... Je suis enclin à dire que non, pas du tout. » Dit Emma, pas sur de savoir comment expliquer sa relation avec Regina.

« Ok, alors. » Rose sourit acceptant la réponse d'Emma, prenant une gorgée. « Danse ? »

Emma hocha la tête, finissant rapidement son verre et le posa sur une table à coté quand elle commença à danser avec la ravissante brune une nouvelle fois.

Une bonne heure passa et Emma se sentait définitivement plus que pompette. Elle était retournée de nombreuse fois au bar ou Regina n'était plus assise, avant de retourner danser avec Rose.

Elle était maintenant épuisée et, mourant pour une cigarette, elle s'excusa en quittant la piste de danse vers la zone fumeur, sortant un paquet de cigarette de son sac quand elle ouvrit la porte sentant aussitôt l'air frais.

Elle inspira profondément, appréciant la douceur de la nuit, un vent frais soufflant dans la cour qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère chaude et collante du club.

Emma sortie une cigarette de son paquet et s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand elle entendit un petit reniflement qui attira son attention. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et posa ses yeux sur une petite silhouette brune assis seule sur un banc, ses épaules montant et descendant rapidement.

Emma fit un pas vers elle, fronçant les sourcils quand elle s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille, réalisant que non seulement elle pleurait mais elle savait qui s'était.

« Regina ? »

Regina leva une main à son visage, essuyant quelques larmes qui étaient en train de couler sur ses joues. « Va-t'en Emma. »

Emma l'ignora et fit quelque pas de plus. Elle se stoppa en face de Regina et s'agenouilla devant elle pour quelle puisse la regarder en face. « Mon dieu, quelque chose ne doit vraiment pas aller si tu m'appelles Emma. »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire, essuyant de nouveau quelque larme. « Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? »

« Parce que Regina... Parfois tu n'as pas besoin d'être chienne complète avec les gens. » Blagua Emma, entendant de nouveau un petit rire de la part de la brune. Emma tendit son paquet de cigarette. « Ça te dis de te joindre à moi pour une cigarette ? »

Regina sourit en prenant une cigarette, la glissant entre ses lèvres quand Emma leva son briquet pour l'allumer puis alluma la sienne.

Emma prit place sur le banc à coté de Regina, prenant une taf de sa cigarette avant de regarder la fille à côté d'elle dont les larmes diminuaient. « Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est stupide. » Murmura Regina en regardant le sol.

« Ça ne peut pas être stupide si sa rend la '' Reine des glace '' Mills si bouleversée. » Rigola Emma. « Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne le veux pas. »

Regina soupira, levant sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour prendre une taf avant de reposer sa main sur son genou quand elle essaya de se concentrer pour parler. « C'est Daniel. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que vous aviez rompu. »

« Nous avons... Mais il devient un con à propose de ça. » Commença Regina, plissant les trait quand elle repensa à son ex petit ami. « Nous avons rompu une semaine avant ce voyage et il est juste... Il continu de m'envoyer des sms sur la façon dont il pari que je dois coucher avec tous les mecs que je rencontre ici, qu'il est mieux sans moi et que je suis juste qu'une traînée... Il a déjà une nouvelle petite amie et il est celui qui me traite de traînée. »

Emma hocha la tête quand Regina parler. « Je ne veux pas paraître dur mais... Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe ? C'est un idiot. »

Regina renifla. « Ouais... Je sais. »

« Alors il t'a blessé quand vous avez rompu ? Demanda Emma.

« Ne sois pas stupide... Il peut aller en enfer. » Marmonna Regina prenant une autre taf de sa cigarette. « Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça de toute façon. »

Emma rigola. « Alors pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? »

Regina haussa les épaules. « C'était facile. »

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça. » Dit Emma souriant quand Regina leva enfin ses yeux de ses genoux pour regarder la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Regina.

Emma soupira. « Peu importe combien tu peux être une chienne. Je sais que tu es une bonne personne, vraiment et … Tu mérites mieux que d'être avec une personne seulement par e que c'est facile. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui voit le vrai toi et qui t'aime pour ça. »

« C'est profond Swan. » Rigola Regina avant de prendre une profonde respiration. « Je ne mérite pas ça. Je suis horrible avec tout le monde... Tout ce que je fais c'est pour rendre les gens comme moi. »

« Et bien... Si même moi je peux croire que tu es un être humain décent après toute l'intimidation au lycée... Je suis pratiquement sûre que d'autre gens le peuvent. » Raisonna Emma, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Regina en la pressant légèrement.

Regina sentie des larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage et essaya de son mieux de les retenir, donnant à Emma un faible sourire. « Je suis désolée tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Emma.

« Tout... » Commença Regina, essuyant ses larmes. « Tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Tu ne le méritais pas et je sais que je t'ai rendu la vie insupportable... Le fait que tu sois gentille avec moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser me rend encore plus désolée. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, se stoppant un moment quand elle prit les mots de la brune avant de sourire. « Tu vois... Tu es quelqu'un de bien Mills. »

Regina rigola, secouant la tête quand elle essuya ses derrières larmes. « J'aurais aimé être comme toi. »

« Une lesbienne ? » Demanda Emma en blaguant.

Regina poussa Emma gentiment et rigola. « Non... Courageuse, forte et ridiculement gentille avec les gens. »

« Alors sois comme ça. » Dit Emma comme si c'était la suggestion la plus simple au monde. « Tu es forte et tu es courageuse. Tu le canalise juste au mauvais endroit en étant horrible avec les gens. »

« Je sais. » Déclara Regina tranquillement, se penchant en arrière contre le banc et inclinant la tête pour faire face à Emma. « C'était agréable. »

Emma hocha la tête. « Jusqu'à demain, quand nous serons toute les deux sobres et que nous reviendrons à nous détester ? »

« J'aimerais que se ne sois pas le cas. » Murmura Regina, se tournant un peu plus pour faire face à la blonde. « Je préfère mieux quand tu ne me déteste pas. »

Emma leva son bras, posant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Regina et sourit. « Je te l'ai dit Mills... Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Bien... Me maudire fortement alors. » Regina sourit quand elle parla et Emma ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Si tu étais comme ça tout le temps je n'aurais pas à le faire. Peut-être que tu devrais te faire larguer plus souvent. » Taquina Emma sentant un petit coup de genou dans sa jambe.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Marmonna Regina, un sourire au visage qui contredisait ses mot sa phrase

« Si tu arrêtais de courir après des cons et essayais de sortir avec quelqu'un de bien, peut-être que tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter. »

Regina rigola, montrant ses joues tacheter de larmes. « Je ne pense pas que je vais m'intéresser à quelqu'un de sitôt. Regarde dans l'état que je suis. »

Emma secoua la tête et rigola. « Ne sois pas stupide, tu es magnifique. »

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle n'eut la chance de les arrêter ou de penser à ce qu'il pourrait signifier et maintenant ils étaient là, suspendus dans les airs, aucune des deux filles ne sachant quoi en faire.

Regina baissa les yeux, remarquant la proximité de son corps avec celui d'Emma, leurs jambes se touchant presque, son regard se déplaça à la main de la blonde, toujours sur son épaule et puis finalement sur le visage d'Emma. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus larges que d'habitude, prit de court par ses propres paroles.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à son corps, mais depuis qu'elle avait réalisée combien son corps était proche d'Emma, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant l'avait envahi. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre que tout le club était capable de l'entendre, il semblait que la température avait monté de vingt degrés et son estomac se sentait comme si des millions de petite personnes dansaient une danse irlandaise à l'intérieur.

Elle regarda dans les yeux d'Emma et les examina d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Les yeux bleus océan en face d'elle était absolument captivants et il y avait une certaine étincelle qui rendait plus facile de se perdre en eux. Regardant dans les yeux d'Emma, Regina sentit la danse dans son estomac augmenter de dix fois quand elle réalisa que son corps commencer à agir sans son accord et qu'elle était doucement entrain de fermer la distance entre elle et la fille en face d'elle.

Emma regarda la brune confuse, aucun mot n'avait été dit depuis un certain moment, elles étaient enfermé dans un duel de regards intenses. La blonde se figea quand elle vit le visage de Regina s'approcher du sien, il y avait maintenant plus que quelques centimètres entre elles.

Regina regarda les lèvres d'Emma, quand la blonde fit courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure de sorte qu'elle brillait légèrement à la lumière. Regina déglutit, elle n'était pas sur de ce qui lui arrivait mais elle savait qu'elle était incapable de l'arrêter. Son nez frôla celui d'Emma et elle pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de l'autre fille sur ses lèvres. Son odeur était enivrante et le regard intense dans ses yeux était hypnotisant. Regina prit une dernière respiration avant de fermer l'écart restant, ses lèvres effleurant doucement celle d'Emma quand elle attendait une réponse.

Emma restait geler, ayant peur de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit, complètement surprise par ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'où ça venait ou si elle avait envie que ça se produise mais elle n'avait pas le cran de l'arrêter et à la place laissa les choses se faire.

Les lèvres de Regina frôlèrent de nouveau celle d'Emma avant de finalement plonger vers elle et d'embrasser la blonde. C'était doux et en même temps remplie d'incertitude, il était passionné et en même temps sincère. Il fallut un moment avant qu'Emma ne réponde au baiser, ses lèvres se fermant autour de la lèvre inférieure de Regina quand elles commencèrent à se déplacer en synchronisation.

Le baiser dura environ une minute, les deux filles bougeant doucement comme si elles avaient peur d'aller trop loin ou trop vite. Aucune des deux tenta d'approfondir ou de dominer le baiser et à la place laissèrent place à un rythme doux.

Regina se recula finalement, laissant courir sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de la blonde sur elle et les picotements que ses lèvres avaient provoqué sur elle. Le baiser avait ressemblé à aucun de ceux qu'elle avait expérimenté avant, cela avait été rugueux et doux en même temps, il s'était fini rapidement mais en même avait semblé durer une éternité. Ça avait été comme un choc d'électricité à travers tout son corps à la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et son estomac s'était retourné de nombreuses fois durant le baiser.

Regina se pencha en arrière, regardant le sol, refusant de regarder Emma. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard sur le visage de la blonde et, à ce moment-là, la panique et la confusion commencèrent à la frapper dans une forte vague.

Emma se gela de nouveau, de peur de bouger ou de dire quelque chose quand elle regarda prudemment Regina. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle savait que la brune était en train de paniquer et, probablement, de flipper. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait le baiser ou ce qu'il voulait dire et sa tête semblait être maintenant remplie de laine de coton l'empêchant de penser correctement.

Regina se leva, ses yeux toujours fixement coller au sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire mais aucun mot ne sortit, elle ferma donc la bouche et lança un rapide coup d'œil à Emma avant de marcher devant elle et de retourner dans le club.

Emma regarda Regina commencée à s'éloigner, voulant demander une explication mais fut incapable de sortir un mot, à la place, elle resta bloquée sur le banc et regarda simplement la brune s'éloigner.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. Ce chapitre était terminé depuis deux semaines mais n'ayant pas de nouvelle de ma correctrice depuis un moment je me suis retrouvé piégé ^^.

Merci à EvilMel-EvilQueen de m'avoir relu, corrigé et d'avoir rendu ce chapitre plus agréable à lire en l'améliorant :)

La bonne nouvelle s'est qu'elle est déjà entrain de corriger le chapitre suivant donc vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine et je vous laisse même choisir le jour pour me faire pardonner =D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Emma repoussa les œufs brouillés en face d'elle, les regardant avec un petit air de dégoût.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas Em' ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière pour que tu veuilles quitter le club ? » Demanda Belle.

Les trois filles étaient assises devant leur petit déjeuner depuis vingt minutes maintenant et Emma n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette. Après l'incident avec Regina la nuit dernière, la blonde était resté assise sur le banc dans la zone fumeur environ quinze minutes, essayant de rassembler ses esprit avant de retourner dans le club pour y rejoindre ses amies. Après diverses protestations de la part de Belle et Ruby, elle avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser partir mais les filles l'avaient suivie à contre cœur, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Depuis son désir soudain de quitter le club, les deux filles n'avaient pas arrêté de questionner la blonde, désireuses de savoir ce qui avait bien pu la secouer autant mais Emma garda ses lèvres scellées. Lèvres qui avaient été précédemment pressées contre celles de Regina.

« C'était rien, je n'étais plus en forme, c'est tout. » Marmonna Emma, renonçant à son petit déjeuner en reposant sa fourchette sur la table.

« Tu avais l'air plutôt en forme quand tu dansais avec ce canon. » Déclara Belle, en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Emma fit une pause quelques secondes, un léger sentiment de culpabilité la frappa quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié Rose après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Regina. Elle l'avait laissée pour une cigarette, lui promettant de faire vite mais elle n'était jamais revenue auprès de la brune.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ouais... Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça en fait. »

« Elle était magnifique. » Protesta Ruby. « Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux ? »

Emma leva les yeux quand un éclair brun entra dans le restaurant, remarquant instantanément Regina qui s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant la blonde la regarder. Elle put d'ailleurs sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement tout au long de leur contact visuel avant de se résigner à baisser les yeux et de marcher vers ses amies qui étaient assises à une table de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Ho ! La terre à Emma ! » Belle claqua ses doigts devant le visage de la blonde qui secoua la tête rapidement avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Pardon ? Quoi ? » Emma attrapa son verre de jus d'orange et en but une gorgée avant de le replacer en face d'elle.

« Très bien, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe avec toi, maintenant ? » Soupira Belle.

Emma roula des yeux en commençant à se sentir légèrement agacée. « Il ne se passe rien avec moi, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Ruby et Belle continuèrent de bavarder quand le regard d'Emma bascula vers la table où Regina était assise, surprenant d'ailleurs cette dernière qui la regardait également. Elles continuèrent de se fixer pendant un moment, une expression indéchiffrable se peignait sur leurs deux visages. La blonde vit Regina se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux légèrement fermés avant qu'elle ne retourne finalement vers ses amies.

Emma continua de la fixer quand cette dernière sembla dire quelque chose à ses amies avant de soudainement se lever de table et de se diriger vers a sortie. Non sans lancer un dernier regard à la blonde, ses yeux descendant rapidement jusqu'au sol, elle sortit de la cafétéria.

« Emma ! » Cria Ruby quand la blonde tourna la tête rapidement vers elle. « Où es-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je... » Emma se leva de table. « Je dois y aller. »

Elle ignora les protestations de ses amies, confuses, qui la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle quitta la table rapidement à la poursuite de Regina. Elle regarda de l'autre côté du hall pour voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et la brune se faufiler à l'intérieur. Reprenant immédiatement sa course, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur, interposa sa main entre les portes pour les empêcher de se fermer et rejoignit Regina à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière regarda la blonde les yeux écarquillés, la colère et la confusion dessinées sur son visage. « Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Emma regarda les portes se refermer derrière elle. « Nous avons besoin de parler. »

« Non, nous n'allons pas parler... Tu as cinq secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent de nouveau et que je sois partie. » Déclara Regina en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et regardant partout sauf en direction d'Emma.

Cette dernière roula des yeux en se tournant et appuya brusquement sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. « Oh si nous allons parler. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? » Cria Regina, énervée.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Emma calmement.

Regina soupira. « Fais quoi ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas Regina... Peut-être que je parle de toi entrain de m'embrasser dans la zone fumeur hier soir… »

« J'étais ivre Emma... ivre et en colère, je ne pensais pas correctement. » Dit Regina fermement. « Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je pourrais être attirée par toi ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Emma posa une main sur sa poitrine et feint un visage triste et blessé. « Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Comment je vais surmonter ça ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça ? » Marmonna Regina entre ses dents.

« Eh bien, étant ''hétéro''... » Commença Emma en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. « Je ne vois pas comment être contrariée et aussi avoir pu te donner envie de m'embrasser. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie triste, je ne me souviens pas avoir embrassé un mec. »

Regina regarda le sol, les bras fermement serrés contre sa poitrine, tout en réfléchissait à une réponse. « Eh bien... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« La vérité pourrait être un bon début. » Dit Emma sèchement.

Regina continua de fixer le sol. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes pour avoir appuyé sur le bouton alors que ce n'est pas une urgence. »

« Bon sang... » Emma pinça l'arrête de son nez, inspirant profondément. « Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait Regina... Mais je pense que j'ai tout de même le droit à une explication. »

Regina ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Elle prit une autre inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, osant lentement croiser les yeux d'Emma. Elle s'attendait à y voir de la colère ou du ressentiment mais fut surprise quand elle n'y vit rien de plus que de la patience et de la compréhension.

« Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » Murmura Regina, commençant à être frustrée en réalisant qu'elle luttait pour prononcer ces mots. « Tu étais... Tellement proche et je me sentais tellement triste et solitaire et tu as juste... Tu m'as fait me sentir mieux. »

Emma hocha la tête et sourit. « Je suis contente que tu te sois sentie mieux. »

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Regina en lui souriant faiblement en retour. « Et je suppose que par ce que tu étais là et que tu m'as fait me sentir mieux de nouveau... Je ne sais pas ce que c'était Emma, j'aimerai pouvoir te le dire mais je ne peux pas. Ça me rend dingue. »

Emma pouffa. « Tu n'es pas la seule. »

« Je ne voulais pas foutre le bordel dans ta tête. » Marmonna Regina en donnant à Emma un sourire qui ressemblait presque à une légère grimace.

« Je ne voulais pas être irrésistible au point que tu ne puisses pas t'en empêcher. » Blagua Emma, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Regina donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de la blonde. « Va te faire foutre ! »

« Je pense que ça pourrait rendre les choses encore pire... » Emma se mordit la lèvre, essayant de contenir son sourire qui grandissait mais échoua lamentablement.

Regina secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu es incroyable... » Elle fit glisser ses pieds sur le sol quelques secondes, mal à l'aise face à ses propres réactions, puis regarda Emma qui l'observait intensément. « Tu ne vas pas... Le dire à quelqu'un... N'est-ce pas ? »

Emma rigola. « Bien que j'aimerais te donner un avant-goût de ta propre médecine... Non, je ne dirais rien. »

« Promis ? »

« Je te le promets. » Rigola Emma.

Regina leva la main, tendit son petit doigt à Emma en fronçant un sourcil. Emma roula des yeux, souriant, quand elle fit le même geste que la brune, reliant leurs petits doigts avant de laisser retomber leur main.

« Merci. » Dit Regina en souriant sincèrement.

« Tu es libre de partir maintenant. » Rigola Emma, se penchant en arrière pour appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle réalisa que rien ne se produisit. « Ok, ne sois pas en colère mais... »

Regina regarda Emma, qui cachait le bouton, pour voir ce qui se passait. « Ne me dis pas qu'on est encore coincées ? »

« Erm... Ok je ne te le dirais pas... » Marmonna Emma en pressant le bouton quelques fois de plus avant d'abandonner vu que l'appareil ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Regina qui avait de nouveau sa tête de renfrognée. « Oh allez, souris. C'est un peu de ta faute quand on y pense. »

Regina leva un sourcil. « Oh vraiment ? Je ne vois pas comment... Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'appuyer sur le bouton à ce que je sache. »

« Et bien si tu avais accepté de me parler, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire. » Déclara Emma.

« Et si tu ne m'avais pas stoppée dans un mauvais moment pour me parler, peut-être que j'aurais accepté de discuter avec toi. » Contra Regina en s'adossant contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

Emma sourit. « Et si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée, je n'aurais pas voulu te parler. »

Regina leva la main et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, en réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire pour contrer les paroles de la blonde, elle la referma en plissant les yeux vers Emma.

« Donc... » Commença Emma tout en imitant Regina en s'adossant contre le mur et en s'affalant légèrement. « Est ce que... J'étais bien ? »

« Oh mon dieu... » Marmonna Regina. « Je ne vais PAS répondre à ça. »

« Tes joues rouges suggèrent que je l'étais. » Taquina Emma.

Regina se moqua en détournant les yeux sur le côté. « Je ne rougis pas... Il fait chaud ici. »

« Ok d'accord, nous n'en parlerons plus alors. »

« J'aimerais ça. » Regina regarda de nouveau vers Emma plissant les yeux, joueuse.

« Donc... Si nous n'en parlons plus... » Commença Emma. « Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? »

Regina haussa les épaules. « Parler d'autre chose ? »

« D'accord... Et de quoi veux-tu parler exactement ? »

Regina glissa les mains dans ses poches, et s'écarta du mur pour se tenir droite. « Je ne sais pas... Nous pourrions faire un jeu ? »

« Ok. » Emma acquiesça. « A quel jeu veux-tu jouer dans ce cas ? »

« Ça s'appelle... » Regina fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta en face d'Emma et tapa un doigt contre sa poitrine. « Celui qui nous a coincé dans l'ascenseur est un gros looser. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, frottant sa poitrine à l'endroit où elle avait été touchée. « Whoua, doucement avec ma graisse, tu me donnes des complexes. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as rien. » Marmonna Regina.

« Peu importe... Je pensais qu'on avait convenu que c'était de ta faute si nous étions coincées ici. » Emma sourit en faisant un pas en avant, levant son doigt vers Regina pour la pousser mais fut stoppée par la brune qui attrapa son doigt qu'elle maintint fermement. Emma fronça les sourcils. « Rends-le-moi. »

Regina sourit et serra un peu plus son emprise sur le doigt de la blonde toute en le pliant légèrement sur le côté. « Pas avant que tu admettes que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes coincées ici. »

« Jamais. » Emma regarda sur le côté, prétendant ne pas être déroutée quand Regina tordit son doigt un peu plus et fit de son mieux pour cacher une grimace lorsque la brune le lui tordit davantage.

« Je te demande juste de l'admettre Swan et ensuite je te le rends. » Taquina Regina, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents quand Emma laissa échapper un gémissement.

Emma grinça des dents doucement en essayant de faire de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid pendant que Regina continuait de la torturer. « C'était de ta faute. »

Regina saisit plus fort le doigt d'Emma et le pencha rapidement en arrière, ce qui fit aussitôt crier la blonde qui tomba à genoux en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ok ok ok ! » Cria Emma, mettant sa main libre dans son dos. « C'était de ma faute. »

Regina sourit, fière d'elle-même, et relâcha le doigt de la blonde mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement lorsque la blonde retira la main qu'elle cachait dans son dos et la lui montra.

« J'avais les doigts croisés Gina. » Emma sourit quand elle les montra à la brunette.

Regina grogna en levant la main, prête à donner un coup dans le bras de la blonde, mais fut vite stoppée quand cette dernière lui attrapa le poignet.

« Doucement, pas besoin de violence. »

Regina lutta quelque secondes mais, en réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas récupérer son bras, elle laissa échapper un soupir de défaite. « Je suis désolée. »

Emma sourit. « Tu deviens bonne en excuses... Ça fait quoi d'échanger les rôles ? » Elle désigna sa main autour du poignet de la brune d'un léger mouvement de tête, non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux récupérer mon bras maintenant ? »

Emma fit semblant d'être perdue dans ses pensées quelques secondes, tapotant son menton de sa main libre. « Je ne sais pas... Tu vas bien te comporter ? »

Regina roula des yeux. « Je demande gentiment Swan. Je peux le récupérer par moi-même si je le veux. »

« Vraiment ? » Rigola Emma quand Regina hocha la tête malgré le ton hautain de la blonde. « Vas-y alors. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, son plan pour bluffer Emma venait d'échouer et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le sourire béat sur le visage de la blonde l'irritait et elle se refusait à la laisser gagner.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas le récupérer. » Rigola Emma en observant attentivement Regina qui la regardait en réfléchissant. « Doucement Mills, je peux sentir ton cerveau. »

« Tu te crois super intelligente, hein ? » Déclara Regina dont les yeux ne quittaient Emma à aucun moment.

La blonde rigola. « Il n'y a rien à croire là-dessus... Je sais que je le suis... Maintenant... Tu veux récupérer ton bras ou tu penses toujours pouvoir le reprendre toute seule ? »

« Je peux le reprendre seule ! » Grogna Regina.

« Je pense qu'il a été prouvé que tu ne peux p- »

Emma fut coupée par Regina qui se pressa contre elle avec force, de façon à ce que son dos entre en collision avec le mur derrière elle. La brune, dont le regard passait de ses lèvres à ses yeux émeraude, se pencha vers elle.

« Rends-le moi-Swan. » Murmura Regina en laissant son nez la frôler dès qu'elle se pencha un peu plus.

Emma avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente avec la brune si proche d'elle, et se contenta de hocher la tête vivement.

Regina releva un peu la tête, son nez vint aussitôt effleurer celui d'Emma, et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien. « S'il te plaît ? »

Emma pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et mentholé de Regina sur ses lèvres et rien que son parfum enivrant lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le corps de la brune pressé contre le sien la faisait se sentir de cette façon. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela quelques jours plutôt, elle lui aurait pratiquement ri au visage mais là, en ce moment, son esprit était en ébullition.

« Je... » Emma se racla la gorge, sa voix devint un peu rauque quand elle se lécha les lèvres, désespérée d'obtenir un peu d'humidité dans sa bouche. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre et cela suffit à retourner l'estomac de la blonde qui était dans l'incapacité de regarder autre chose que sa bouche.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Murmura Regina dont les lèvres se trouvaient extrêmement proches de celles de la blonde sans jamais les toucher.

Emma resserra sa prise autour du poignet de la brune et ignorant la voix de la raison, elle l'attira vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en collision dans un baiser passionné.

Ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la nuit précédente, il était précipité et dur, aucune des deux filles n'avait tenté d'être tendre avec l'autre. Regina attrapa la joue d'Emma, l'attirant plus près d'elle alors que leurs lèvres continuaient de bouger ensemble. Emma fit quelques pas en avant pour faire reculer Regina jusqu'à ce que le corps de cette dernière n'entre à son tour en collision avec le mur. Cela suffit d'ailleurs à faire grogner la brune dans le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » Marmonna Emma contre les lèvres de Regina. Quand elle lâcha finalement son bras, la brune enlaça ses bras autour de son cou.

Regina secoua la tête et sourit dans le baiser. « Je ne sais pas... N'y pense pas. »

Elles rattachèrent leurs lèvres et Regina fit courir sa langue contre la lèvre supérieure d'Emma. Celle-ci se sentit un peu prise au dépourvu par l'audace de la brune mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, elle lui accorda donc avec plaisir l'accès à sa bouche.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, Emma sentit les vibrations d'un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Regina était incapable de se contrôler et un second petit gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de sa bouche.

Les mains d'Emma reposaient sur les hanches de la brune, la caressant de temps à autre un peu plus vers le haut des hanches, de sorte que ses pouces finissent en-dessous de sa chemise et profitant ainsi de la sensation de sa peau douce et chaude.

Les deux filles se stoppèrent les yeux à moitié ouverts, les lèvres toujours collées ensemble quand l'ascenseur trembla en redémarrant.

Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, elles se séparèrent et finirent par éclater de rire.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé... Encore. » Rigola Regina en se mordant sa lèvre un peu mal à l'aise.

Emma haussa les épaules. « Je me blâme pour cette fois. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement et cette fois les deux filles furent accueillies par les amies de Regina qui lui sautèrent dans les bras tout en donnant un coup d'œil de dégoût vers Emma.

« Tu es resté coincé avec elle ? … Encore ? » Questionna Kathryn en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma s'avança, passa son bras autour des épaules de Regina en offrant à Kathryn son sourire le plus sarcastique. « Je suppose qu'elle est juste une fille chanceuse. »

Regina leva les yeux vers la blonde en souriant brièvement avant de se rattrape et fit une grimace en levant une main pour retirer le bras qu'Emma avait passé autour de ses épaules. « Ne te flatte pas Swan. »

Emma roula des yeux. « A plus tard Gina. »

Regina regarda Emma tourner les talons quand elle se mit à marcher vers sa chambre d'hôtel, hypnotisée par les mouvements de la blonde et complètement déroutée par tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment. Elle regarda de nouveau Kathryn et Tink lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait sans cesse regardée. « Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout monde,

Ayant reçu un grand nombre de demande pour le lundi, voici la suite =D

Merci infiniment à EvilMel-EvilQueen de rendre mes chapitres meilleurs en les corrigeant et en les améliorants. Tu fais vraiment un super travaille merci :)

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Belle en s'emparant d'une tranche de pain grillé dans l'assiette d'Emma.

Les yeux de la blonde ne quittèrent pas le journal qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Après avoir réussi à trouver un magasin qui vendait des journaux dans sa langue maternelle, elle était ravie de pouvoir retourner à sa routine matinale – Chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle, lire son journal pour ensuite fumer une bonne cigarette.

« Pas mal de choses dont tout le monde se fout. » Marmonna Emma.

Belle fronça un peu les sourcils quand Emma croqua dans sa tranche sans jamais relever les yeux de son journal. « Pourquoi tu portes tes lunettes aujourd'hui ? »

Emma leva les yeux en haussant un sourcil. « Pour lire ? »

A côté d'Emma, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est pourquoi tu les portes en public ? Je pensais que tu avais dit ressembler à une geek avec ? »

« Et c'est toujours le cas. » Emma haussa les épaules. « Mais c'est comme ça que j'aime commencer mes journées. »

Emma était sur le point de retourner à sa lecture quand elle vit trois filles entrer dans le restaurant et ses lèvres se changèrent progressivement en un sourire quand elle remarqua la présence de la brune au milieu. C'était le lendemain de leur tête-à-tête dans l'ascenseur et elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis. Mais à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans l'hôtel, elles s'échangèrent de larges sourires avant de continuer leur journée.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant à la blonde, d'une manière que seule l'intéressée pouvait décrire comme incroyablement sexy, avant de retourner à Tink et Kathryn pour d'engager la conversation.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Belle.

Emma se retourna vers les deux filles assises à sa table, dont les yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés en la regardant. « Quoi ? »

« Le regard que tu viens de partager avec Mills ! » Cria Ruby qui lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « De quoi tu parles ? Je regardais la serveuse sexy là-bas. »

Ruby et Belle levèrent les yeux en remarquant qu'en effet il y avait une serveuse plutôt attirante debout à côté de la table où Regina venait de passer.

« Oh... D'accord. Je me disais aussi... ça aurait été bizarre. » Marmonna Belle en mordant dans la tranche qu'elle avait volé à son amie.

Emma sourit intérieurement en remerciant le seigneur pour son excellente vue périphérique avant de pousser ses lunettes et de retourner à sa lecture.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Car je n'ai pas eu de vraie réponse. » Demanda à nouveau Belle en balayant toute la salle du regard sans bouger de sa chaise.

« Je te l'ai dit. » Dit Emma qui prit une autre bouchée de son toast en continuant parler malgré qu'elle ait la bouche pleine. « Pas mal de chose dont tout le monde se fout. »

Belle roula des yeux. « Du genre ? »

Les yeux de la blonde quittèrent une nouvelle fois le journal. « Tu as ton propre itinéraire tu sais ? »

« Arrête de la faire tourner en rond. » Rigola Ruby. « Je crois qu'il y a des trucs du genre... Volley-ball, chasse au trésor... Encore des jeux d'esprits d'équipes... »

« Il y aussi du tir à l'arc derrière l'hôtel. » Marmonna Emma à travers son toast.

« Palpitant. » Soupira sèchement Belle.

Emma haussa les épaules. « Je pensais peut-être y aller... Tuer un peu le temps. Ça pourrait être amusant. »

Ruby donna un coup d'épaule à la blonde. « Tu vas t'imaginer la tête de Regina comme cible ? »

Emma rigola en secouant la tête et replia son journal une fois sa dernière tranche de pain grillé terminée. « Je pourrais faire ça... Quoi qu'il en soit mesdames, je vais aller m'habiller convenablement. Je vous vois plus tard. »

…

Emma fronça les sourcils et retint son souffle en tirant en arrière la corde de l'arc. Elle la tint aussi loin que possible et la garda un moment immobile tout en se concentrant sur sa cible. Autant l'idée du tir à l'arc lui avait semblé nulle au départ, il s'avérait que tirer des flèches sur une cible l'aidait à se défouler loin de Ruby et de Belle qui avaient opté pour la plage. Elle pouvait ainsi s'éclaircir les idées au calme.

« Ton visage, c'est quelque chose quand tu te concentres. »

La voix surprit Emma qui lâcha la corde en sursautant, la flèche fut envoyée dans une toute autre direction avant d'atterrir lamentablement à côté de la cible.

Emma se tourna en souriant. « Tu aurais pu me faire tirer sur quelqu'un, tu sais ? »

« Du moment que ce n'est pas encore une fois sur moi, je m'en fiche. » Dit Regina en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Emma rigola en baissant l'arc à ses côtés. « Je ne pense pas qu'une flèche soit aussi facile à nettoyer qu'une tache de peinture. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ? » Demanda Regina en faisant un pas de plus vers Emma. Maintenant que la blonde n'était plus armée, elle n'avait plus peur de se rapprocher.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Gina. » Contra Emma qui laissa son arc toucher le sol afin de pouvoir prendre appui dessus tout en discutant.

Regina gémit. « Vas-tu un jour arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Et louper ta tête de boudeuse ? Aucune chance. » Rigola Emma en regardant le visage de la brune se changer en moue. « Tu n'aides pas non plus. »

Regina fit une grimace quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas gagner. Rapidement, elle regarda partout autour et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun visage familier. « Donc... Pourquoi tu es seule ici ? »

« Ça ne me disais rien d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui et j'ai donc décidé de venir ici tirer quelques flèches. » Emma haussa les épaules. « Et toi ? »

« Kathryn et Tink sont à la piscine et j'ai décidé d'aller faire une promenade. » Répondit Regina qui s'approcha un peu plus de la blonde pour placer ses mains sur le haut de l'arc. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je ne suis même pas une bonne tireuse. »

Emma rigola. « Je pense que certaines personnes seront mécontentes si tu commençais à crier comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois que tu as tenu une arme chargée. »

Regina bouscula doucement Emma. « Remets-toi en... Ce n'était pas si mal. »

« Gina, mon tympan en vibre encore. » Emma commença à rigoler un peu plus fort, aussitôt suivie par Regina.

La brune regarda le sol, mal à l'aise, en traînant les pieds. « C'est bizarre. »

« De quoi ? » Emma fronça les sourcils, complètement confuse devant le soudain malaise de son interlocutrice.

« Ça. » Regina fit un geste entre elle deux. « Nous n'avons pas été horribles l'une envers l'autre depuis une éternité. »

« Ouais... Eh bien donne-lui du temps. » Ricana Emma en souriant à Regina avant d'ajouter. « Tu es une sacrée chieuse. »

« Hey ! » Regina tapa dans le bras de la blonde en fronçant un sourcil. « C'est déplacé ! »

Emma lui rendit son coup. « Ça m'étonne que tu trouves que vingt-quatre heures sans être horrible avec quelqu'un c'est une ''éternité''. »

« C'est un nouveau record pour nous. » Dit Regina en souriant avant de regarder vers le bas à l'arc et de retourner de nouveau sur Emma. « Est ce que c'est difficile ? »

« Ça ? » Questionna Emma qui tendit l'arc vers Regina quand celle-ci hocha la tête. « Pas vraiment, si tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Regina releva la tête en se pinçant les lèvres comme si elle avait envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'elle avait peur de laisser les mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Est ce que tu veux... Que je te montre comment on fait ? » Essaya Emma en souriant légèrement. Le visage de Regina s'illumina aussitôt quand elle redressa la tête avec enthousiasme, provoquant un rire chez la blonde. « Tu avais juste à demander tu sais. »

Regina haussa les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais. »

Emma enleva le bracelet en cuir de son bras gauche. « Mets ça sur toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Regina fronça des sourcils en regardant l'objet. « C'est laid. »

« Oh mon dieu... » Emma roula des yeux puis attrapa le bras de Regina pour le lui enfiler. « Ça s'appelle un brassard, il protège ton bras de la corde. »

Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent. « C'est douloureux ? »

« Seulement si tu ne le portes pas et que tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. » Expliqua Emma en coinçant son arc entre ses jambes. Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la brune pour la faire tourner de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à la blonde. « Tu dois te mettre au niveau de la cible, ton épaule gauche... Attend... Tu es droitière c'est ça ? »

Regina regarda ses mains en fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour voir Emma et finit par acquiescer. « C'est ça. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste de vérifier. » Marmonna Emma qui s'éloigna un peu de la brune pour attraper l'arc. « Donne-moi une flèche s'il te plaît. »

Regina se pencha en avant, saisit une flèche dans le panier et la plaça dans la main de la blonde.

« Ok... » Emma se colla contre le dos de Regina, enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et plaça l'arc ainsi que la flèche devant. « Tu pointes l'arc vers le sol, comme ça... Et tu places la tige de la flèche juste ici. »

Regina commença à rigoler avant de vite se reprendre en se raclant la gorge un peu embarrassée.

« Mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu viens juste de rire au mot ''tige'' ? » Demanda Emma, surprise. La brune laissa échapper un nouveau rire qu'elle ne put retenir, ce qui suffit à confirmer les doutes de la blonde. « T'es vraiment une enfant. »

Regina balança ses hanches vers l'arrière pour donner un coup de fesses dans l'estomac de la blonde. « Arrête d'être aussi rabat-joie. »

Emma soupira mais un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres face au comportement de Regina. « Bon, donc tu places ta flèche comme ça... Et maintenant, tu positionne tes doigts sur la corde. Tu dois mettre tes trois premiers doigts dessus. » Emma montra le bas de la corde de l'arc tout en prenant la main droite de la brune dans la sienne afin de la poser sur la corde en se permettant de lui étirer les jusqu'à les placer à l'endroit précis où ils devaient se trouver. « Tu poses ton index ici, au-dessus de la flèche et les deux autres en dessous, ok ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu le laissais paraître. » Marmonna Regina en regardant à ses mains qu'Emma venait de placer correctement.

« Bien, la partie difficile est maintenant terminée. » Dit Emma qui gardait ses mains sur la brune tout en l'aidant à lever son arc à hauteur de la cible. « D'accord, tire doucement la corde en arrière en la tenant fermement. » Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Regina faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Une fois la corde tirée, Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina. « Ok, maintenant inspire profondément, concentre-toi sur la cible et lâche la corde quand tu es prête à tirer. »

Emma baissa ses mains complètement et garda son corps pressé contre celui de Regina. Elle détaillait chaque mouvement et reposa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de la brune en attendant que celle-ci lâche la corde. A mesure qu'elle observait très attentivement le comportement de Regina, la façon dont elle se passait la langue sur le coin des lèvres en se concentrant et plissait les yeux tout en froissant un peu le nez, Emma sentit qu'elle se perdait peu à peu. La blonde posa les yeux sur ses mains, les maintint un peu plus serrées contre les hanches de la brune tout en collant un peu plus leur corps ensemble afin de mieux l'observer. Elle la sentit inspirer profondément contre son corps avant de laisser ses doigts relâcher la corde et ainsi envoyer la flèche vers sa cible.

Emma sourit en voyant la flèche frapper de plein fouet le panneau en bois. Ce n'était pas un excellent tir mais elle avait au moins touché sa cible.

Regina laissa échapper un petit cri de joie après avoir réussi son tir. Elle se retourna rapidement, laissa son arc tomber au sol et enveloppa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma. « Oh mon dieu, je l'ai fait ! »

Emma se mit à rire, un peu surprise par la réaction de Regina, et tapota le dos de la brune. « Bien joué, apparemment tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que je ne le pensais. »

« Je peux recommencer ? » Dit Regina qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de pointer le panier de flèches vide. « Tu pourrais s'il nous restait encore des flèches. »

Regina fronça les sourcils en regardant le panier vide puis de nouveau Emma. « Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner ta dernière flèche. Je me sens mal maintenant. »

« Te sens pas mal pour ça. » Dit Emma en haussant les épaules. « Sens-toi plutôt mal pour l'avant- dernière flèche que tu m'as fait louper. »

Regina rigola et joua nerveusement avec ses mains quand son froncement de sourcils se transforma en un sourire. « Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Emma sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de la brune, de façon à ce que leurs corps soient de nouveau pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée par la voix d'un homme qui leur demandait de ramener l'arc et de laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Viens. » Regina ramassa l'arc, attrapa la main d'Emma et l'emmena loin du champ de tir. Au passage, elle rendit l'arc à son propriétaire, qui semblait en colère, et continua de se précipiter loin des autres personnes qui s'entraînaient au tir.

« Regina, où allons-nous ? » Gémit Emma lorsque la brune l'emmena plus loin derrière l'hôtel. Elles atteignirent finalement un coin isolé, à l'abri des regards, là où personne ne pourrait les voir.

Regina s'arrêta de marcher, attira la blonde de façon à ce qu'elle soit à sa hauteur avant de la pousser contre un mur, la piégeant ainsi entre son corps et le mur de l'hôtel.

« J'ai trouvé comment j'allais me faire pardonner. » Murmura la brune en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Emma.

Cette dernière sourit en devinant doucement les intentions de la brune. « Ah ouais ? »

Regina releva la tête, coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de se pencher en avant et de presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. Le baiser fut bref, leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble durant quelque seconde jusqu'à ce que la brune ne lève la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Cette dernière laissa son front se poser doucement contre celui de la blonde.

« Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. » Murmura Regina comme dans un souffle.

Emma ouvrit les yeux puis ramena délicatement sa main sur la joue de Regina. « Faire quoi ? »

La brune se pencha en avant, captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de reculer et de sourire. « Ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Emma qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après avoir été traînée par Regina jusqu'ici et d'avoir également eu le droit à un baiser à la fois intense et passionné.

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi... Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi... Je ne suis pas... Tu comprends… Gay. »

Emma laissa sa tête heurter doucement le mur derrière elle tout en fronçant les sourcils quand elle regardait la brune. « Désolée Regina mais tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon pour le montrer, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Regina s'éloigna d'Emma et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, son regard fuyait par crainte que si elle regardait la blonde, quelque chose pourrait de nouveau arriver. « C'est juste... Je suis désolée. »

« Autant j'apprécie toutes les excuses qui m'ont été données dernièrement Mills, » Commença Emma qui s'éloigna du mur pour faire face à la brune. « Peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter d'être une telle garce et tu n'aurais pas à t'excuser sans arrêt. »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent, choquée de voir Emma aussi énervée. « C'est un peu... Dur. »

Emma rigola froidement. « Tu sais quoi ? Retourne voir tes amies et profite de ta parfaite petite vie. »

« Bordel. » Murmura Regina qui sentit la colère monter en elle quant à la façon dont se comportait la blonde en ce moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que c'était ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre car honnêtement, elle non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux. « C'est rien... C'était une erreur. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil lorsqu'Emma hocha la tête doucement. « Ok... Bien... Très bien. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, toutes deux se sentaient perdues à cause des propos qui venaient d'être échangés. Une tension particulièrement gênante régnait entre elles et Regina finit par se racler la gorger pour mettre fin à ce malaise.

« Je vais y aller... »

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Emma qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du crâne sans savoir où poser les yeux.

« Je... A plus tard. » Marmonna Regina qui hésita brièvement avant de se résigner à tourner le dos et de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois de la blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde,

J'ai remarqué que le chapitre précèdent vous avez un peu bouleversé et j'en suis désolé mais l'histoire ne serai pas intéressante si tout était facile ;).

Exceptionnellement je vous poste un deuxième chapitre cette semaine mais n'en prenez pas une habitude :p

Merci encore EvilMel-EvilQueen pour le travaille formidable que tu fournis, tu rends l'histoire tellement plus agréable à lire :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

« C'est la vie. » Soupira Emma en venant croiser ses bras sous sa tête tandis que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

C'était le lendemain de sa dernière confrontation avec Regina et la blonde avait donc décidé qu'une journée de détente était plus que recommandée pour oublier les événements tendus de la veille. Étendue sur une serviette dans le sable doré, elle profitait des quelques rayons en compagnie de Belle et Ruby. C'était exactement le genre de moment qui l'aidait à mettre toute tension de côté pendant un certain temps.

« Je pourrais rester comme ça éternellement. » Murmura Belle qui s'était allongée, les mains étendues le long du corps et appréciant la douce chaleur de soleil sur sa peau.

« Contente que tu aies pu te joindre à nous aujourd'hui Em'. » Dit Ruby, la tête légèrement inclinée, en grimaçant quand elle fit face à la brune à ses côtés.

Emma leva la main pour se protéger les yeux des rayons du soleil qui l'empêchaient de bien voir la brune aux mèches rouges. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, il lui était impossible de discerner qui que ce soit tellement les rayons se faisaient puissants et aveuglants.

« Je suis contente aussi... J'ai eu une mauvaise journée hier. » Dit Emma qui reprit sa position initiale tout en fermant à nouveau les yeux, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula et personne ne prononça le moindre mot, les filles étaient bien trop occupées à apprécier les rayons du soleil et la sérénité qui les entouraient pour avoir envie d'entamer la conversation. Le calme ambiant leur permettrait de se détendre et d'apprécier au maximum le son des vagues qui venaient s'échouer gracieusement contre les rochers et le sable chaud de Majorque.

Cependant, les rayons de l'astre devinrent rapidement insupportables pour Emma qui se redressa sur sa serviette et balaya les alentours du regard jusqu'à repérer une petite cabane non loin de sa position.

« J'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement sinon je vais m'évanouir. » Dit Emma en se levant complètement puis épousseta son bikini afin de se débarrasser définitivement du sable qui s'y était accroché. « Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Les filles marmonnèrent qu'elles voulaient de l'eau mais aucune des deux ne se donna la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou de lever la tête. Face au comportement de ses amies, Emma ne put que rouler des yeux tout en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la cabane afin d'y acheter un rafraîchissement quelconque. Peu importe ce qu'elle y trouverait, le principal était d'avoir de quoi étancher sa soif et d'éviter de souffrir de déshydratation. En cette période estivale, la chaleur était particulièrement traître.

A peine les trois bouteilles en sa possession, la blonde ouvrit la sienne et en but une grosse gorgée, non sans laisser un profond soupir de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une voix qui l'appelait au loin la fit légèrement sursauter, ce qui la fit renverser un peu d'eau.

« Ainsi, tu n'as pas été engloutie par le sol ? »

Rapidement, Emma fit volte-face en reconnaissant cette voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et même personne : Rose. Lorsqu'elle fit face à cette dernière, la mâchoire de la blonde chuta quelques instants avant de se transformer en un timide sourire dès que ses yeux osèrent se poser sur la séduisante brune rencontrée quelques nuits auparavant.

« Hey... Je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais juste... avec quelqu'un qui était un peu bouleversé. » Expliqua Emma en cherchant les mots adéquats. « Je me suis sentie comme une profonde imbécile pour t'avoir laissée. »

Rose hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi les explications de la blonde. « Je suppose que c'est le moment où tu te fais pardonner, non ? »

« Bouteille d'eau ? » Emma tendit une bouteille en souriant.

Rose rigola face au geste de la blonde. « Tu sais comment gâter une fille toi. »

« J'essaie. » Plaisanta Emma avant de retourner vers la cabane à la recherche d'un rafraîchissement à offrir à la brunette, son regard vagabondant longuement de rayons en rayons. « Que dirais-tu d'une boisson et d'une promenade sur la plage ? »

Rose réfléchit à l'offre de la blonde durant quelques secondes avant de sourire. « Tu ne vas pas encore disparaître, j'espère ? »

« Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. » Plaisanta à nouveau Emma. « Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire ? »

« Surprends-moi. » Rose lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rire tout en se tournant pour passer commande.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les filles avaient longuement marché le long de la plage, discutant de tout et de rien, et avaient d'ailleurs apprécié ce moment plus que de raison. D'abord hésitante à l'idée de passer du temps avec la blonde, le comportement de cette dernière étant trop instable à son goût, Rose avait finalement accepté et trouvait désormais que les choses se passaient relativement bien. Elles se décidèrent à retourner auprès de Belle et Ruby, étant donné que ces dernières attendaient toujours leur bouteille d'eau. Aussitôt fait, Emma s'excusa en leur expliquant qu'elle avait envie de marcher encore un peu avec sa nouvelle amie. D'ailleurs, quand les présentations se firent, Ruby et Belle ne manquèrent pas de lancer un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendu à leur amie. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques secondes pour reconnaître la petite brune qu'Emma avait rencontrée au club quelques nuits plus tôt. Afin d'éviter toute taquinerie de la part de ses amies, ces dernières étant extrêmement prévisibles, elle saisit rapidement la main de Rose et s'arrangea pour s'éloigner en quelques grandes enjambées.

La blonde était loin d'être aveugle et indifférente au charme de Rose. Cela allait de son sourire espiègle à la façon dont ses cheveux bruns brillaient au soleil, bref c'était surtout ce qui plaisait à Emma. L'une comme l'autre agissaient d'ailleurs comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date. Son esprit embrumé par des pensées confuses et complexes vis-à-vis de Regina et de son comportement, il était plutôt plaisant de passer du temps avec une personne qui ne voulait connaître constamment la moindre de ses pensées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer la présence de l'objet de ses pensées aux alentours, ce qui la troubla quelque peu, car tout semblait avoir changé subitement en une seule nuit. Toutes deux agissaient comme de parfaites inconnues, aucune ne cherchait à échanger un sourire. Quand on connaissait leurs habitudes, même avant les vacances, de se lancer un regard ou une grimace quelconque, le changement de comportement sautait littéralement aux yeux. Désormais, il leur serait plus facile d'agir comme si de rien n'était, de faire mine de ne pas s'être vues en ce moment, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient. Pour Emma, il était impossible de tenter de trouver une explication plausible qui justifierait ce qui leur arrivait à Regina et elle. En même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jolie brune. La meilleure chose à faire, au vu de la situation un tant soit peu étrange, il lui faudrait prendre ses propres mots en considération agir comme si les moments passés ensemble, aussi agréables aient ils été, n'étaient qu'une regrettable erreur.

« Tu sembles distraite. »

Emma fut soudainement extirpée de ses pensées par la voix de Rose, elle se tourna donc pour faire face à la brune et lui adressa son sourire le plus rassurant.

« C'est rien... Je pensais juste. » Dit Emma d'un air évasif et mystérieux.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Proposa Rose tout en osant saisir la main de la blonde. Tandis qu'elles continuèrent à marcher ensemble le long de la plage, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent progressivement.

Emma sourit au geste, serrant doucement la main de Rose. « Ce n'est pas important, il m'arrive parfois de me perdre dans mes propres pensées. »

« Rien à voir avec ta disparition de l'autre nuit ? » Demanda Rose.

Emma sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mit à rire, un peu mal à l'aise. « Je suis si facile à lire que ça ? »

« C'est bon. » Sourit Rose. « Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie... Je te demande juste de ne pas me mentir non plus... »

« Je suis désolée. » Dit Emma dont le regard trouva un intérêt soudain au sol. Quand elle sentit Rose s'arrêter, elle leva lentement les yeux pour voir que la brune qui lui faisait face lui souriait.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée de ne pas tout me dire, je viens juste de te rencontrer. » Plaisanta Rose. « Sache simplement que j'ai aimé cette journée, tout comme j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi.. »

Emma lui sourit en retour. « J'ai aimé aussi... C'était agréable... Facile. »

Rose leva un sourcil, intriguée par les propos de la blonde. « Je suis facile ? »

« Dieu... Non... Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça... »

Emma fut coupée par Rose qui se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats. « Emma, détends-toi, je plaisante. »

« Oh... » Emma se sentit rougir de plus belle. Alors qu'elle cherchait surtout à impressionner Rose, elle ne savait pas pourquoi celle-ci lui faisait perdre presque instantanément le contrôle de ses émotions. « Je voulais jute dire... Disons que ces derniers temps, j'ai fréquenté une fille des plus compliquées. »

« Cette fille à qui tu pensais…» Demanda Rose qui obtint un sourire timide en retour. « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Emma rigola. « Non, c'est une peste. »

« Une peste ? » Répéta Rose entre deux rires.

« C'est juste qu'elle est… censée être mon ennemie jurée mais elle a commencé à agir un peu en dehors de son rôle, tu vois ? » Répondit vaguement Emma, sans jamais entrer dans les détails.

Rose hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Eh bien, j'espère que cette 'peste' va bientôt arrêter de te faire tourner la tête, que je puisse enfin avoir toute ton attention. »

« Quelque chose me dit que je peux te la donner si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. » Sourit Emma en balançant leurs mains liées.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que nous pourrions refaire ça sans que tu ne sois en train de rêvasser ? » Conclut Rose, un léger sourire peint sur le visage et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

La blonde se pinça aussitôt les lèvres, peu certaine de ce qu'elle voulait et devait répondre. « Hum... Je ne sais pas. »

Rose attira davantage Emma vers elle en souriant. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Je ne sais pas si je t'apprécie assez pour passer une autre journée avec toi. » Emma haussa les épaules pour la taquiner.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda Rose en s'approchant encore plus de la blonde, jusqu'à amener une main libre sur sa joue et d'oser presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Emma sourit dans le baiser et ne perdit pas une seconde pour y répondre. Ses mains vinrent délicatement se poser sur les hanches de la brunette, ce qui leur permit d'être parfaitement synchronisées dans le mouvement de leurs lèvres unies. Le baiser s'avérait particulièrement agréable et il n'y avait aucun doute à dire que la blonde l'appréciait mais il manquait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de feu d'artifices, elle ne se perdait pas complètement dans le moment, les sensations n'étaient pas aussi extraordinaires. Son attention était plus portée sur les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage et un sifflement qui se fit soudainement entendre non loin de là, sans doute l'un des garçons du lycée qui appréciait le spectacle.

Rose ne put retenir un rire dans le baiser et finit par se séparer d'Emma en se reculant de quelques petits pas. Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant.

« Je suis désolée, c'est un mec de mon lycée. » Emma tourna machinalement la tête et ses suspicions se confirmèrent quand elle remarqua qu'un groupe de garçons les regardaient en les pointant du doigt, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était d'apercevoir également un groupe de trois filles qu'elle reconnut sans aucune difficulté. Kathryn et Tink étaient allongées dans le sable, profitant du soleil, alors qu'une certaine brune était assise et leur lançait un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

« Donc... » Commença Rose qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la blonde. « Tu penses que nous pourrions nous revoir maintenant ? »

Emma ne put retenir un sourire. « Bien-sûr. »

Rose se saisit de son sac, en sortit un stylo ainsi qu'un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelques chiffres avant de le tendre à Emma en souriant. « Appelle-moi. »

Les sourcils haussés, la blonde baissa les yeux pour se regarder quelques instants, simplement vêtue d'un bikini, avant de fixer à nouveau en souriant le papier que la brunette tenait en main. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où le mettre. »

Amusée, Rose saisit le bras de la blonde et y inscrivit une seconde fois son numéro. « Tu devrais le noter quelque part rapidement. » La brune fronça des sourcils en regardant le ciel avant de lancer un regard équivoque à la blonde. « Il va bientôt pleuvoir et il risque de s'effacer. »

« Pleuvoir ? » Emma fronça les sourcils à son tour, étonnée. « Mais nous sommes à Majorque, c'est ensoleillé. »

Rose rit en secouant la tête, amusée par l'ignorance de son interlocutrice. « Jamais entendu parler des pluies estivales ? »

« Oh... Pas vraiment. » Murmura Emma dont les traits reflétaient toujours une certaine confusion.

Rose se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Emma. « Tu as de la chance d'être mignonne... Je dois y aller, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. » Elle lâcha la main d'Emma, lui adressa un dernier sourire espiègle avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Tout en regardant la brune partir, la blonde agita la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de relever soudainement les yeux vers le ciel en fronçant une nouvelle fois des sourcils. « Comment oses-tu me faire ça alors que je suis en vacances ? »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la blonde, maintenant couverte d'un short en jeans et d'un débardeur, marchait tranquillement vers l'hôtel. Accompagnée de Ruby et Belle, elles se dirigèrent vers ce bâtiment qu'elles avaient appelé « maison » durant les deux dernières semaines écoulées.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans la chambre. Je vais juste fumer une cigarette. » Dit Emma en s'arrêtant. Ses amies acquiescèrent avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

A peine sa cigarette allumée, la blonde sentit quelques gouttes de pluie s'écraser délicatement sur son bras. Son regard se leva machinalement vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, signe qu'une averse était en approche. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de voir les conditions météorologiques changer aussi subitement, passant ainsi d'un temps plus qu'ensoleillé à un temps orageux accompagné de fortes pluies.

Sans arrêter de regarder le ciel, elle tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette quand les quelques gouttes se firent plus abondantes, bientôt suivies d'un faible coup de tonnerre. L'orage approchait et elle ne pourrait s'éterniser dehors plus longtemps.

« Où est passée ta petite copine Swan ? »

Surprise par une voix masculine, Emma se résigna à détourner son regard des nuages noirs pour remarquer qu'un petit groupe de personnes la regardait.

« Ma quoi ? » Demanda Emma qui était déjà irritée et agacée par la présence du groupe, surtout en sachant qui en faisait également partie.

« La jeune fille avec qui tu étais sur la plage... Quel spectacle Swan. » Continua un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Machinalement, les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur les filles presque cachées derrière l'étudiant. Elle repéra sans peine Regina qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et dont le visage arborait un air des plus renfrognés. Afin d'essayer de voir plus loin que cette arrogance, le regard d'Emma s'attarda longuement sur le visage de la brune. Au-delà d'un regard menaçant, il lui était possible d'y apercevoir un certain sentiment de malaise.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de contact visuel, la blonde regarda finalement un garçon qui la dévisageait avec un sourire béat dessiné sur le visage. Dieu qu'elle aimerait le lui effacer sans délai. « Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, elle n'est pas ma petite copine. »

« Eh bien, préviens-nous quand tu la revois de nouveau. » Renchérit aussitôt un autre garçon dont le sourire l'agaçait tout autant. « Nous aimerions tellement vous revoir toutes les deux. »

Emma roula des yeux, exaspérée par leur comportement de débiles profonds. « Vous êtes tellement désespérés tous les deux qu'il faut que vous voyez deux filles s'embrasser pour avoir des frissons ? »

« Évite de te flatter, Swan. »

Quelque peu prise au dépourvu, Emma détourna les yeux pour observer Regina qui avait enfin osé parler.

« Tu as VRAIMENT envie de commencer à jouer à ça Gina ? » Demanda Emma qui s'approcha lentement du groupe, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, en regardant longuement la brune. « Parce qu'on le peut si tu veux. »

Quand elle vit une once de panique se dessiner dans les yeux chocolat de l'étudiante, le sourire de la blonde ne fit que s'élargir considérablement. Regina finit par décroiser les bras, regarda ses amis en leur faisant un geste.

« Allez les gars, elle n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon. » Murmura Regina qui s'empressa de rentrer dans l'hôtel, non sans adresser un dernier regard à la blonde quand elle passa à côté.

« C'est toujours un plaisir les gars ! » Cria Emma sur un ton qui se voulait extrêmement sarcastique.

La blonde sursauta violemment lorsqu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Elle s'empressa de finir sa cigarette, l'écrasa au sol et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une forte pluie commençait à s'abattre sur Majorque.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Emma secoua la tête d'exaspération. Après tout, elle aurait parfaitement dû savoir que Regina était incapable de se montrer gentille en présence de ses amis. Il était impératif de ne pas oublier ce détail. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres en sachant que pour une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle était enfin parvenue à avoir le dessus sur la jolie brune.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remerciez pour toute vos mise en favoris, follows et toute vos reviews. Merci aussi au guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, vos messages me font hyper plaisir =D

Merci aussi à EvilMel-EvilQueen qui à accepté d'être ma bêta officiel et qui fait un travail énorme sur cette fic, pas seulement en la corrigeant mais aussi en l'améliorant. Vous avez surement dû voir la différence entre mes premiers chapitres et les nouveaux ;).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au bon étage, Emma en sortit en sifflant, ses mains dans les poches arrière de son short. Quand elle traversa le long corridor la menant jusqu'à sa chambre, une voix l'interpella soudainement.

« Oh Swan ! J'ai à te parler ! »

La voix en question paraissait très en colère. Emma se retourna et fut plus que surprise de voir Regina se précipiter dans sa direction, en adoptant une démarche menaçante.

« Wow ! Gina, du calme. » Plaisanta Emma qui leva les mains en signe de réédition quand la brune s'arrêta face à elle.

« C'était quoi ce bordel hier ? » Siffla Regina en serrant les dents, le regard noir.

Emma arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux dire quand tu m'as pris la tête et insultée avec tous tes toutous autour de toi ? »

« Non ! » Lança Regina qui poussa Emma d'un geste brusque à la poitrine. « Je te parle de quand tu m'as menacée de vendre la mèche alors que tu m'as promis de ne jamais le faire. »

Emma se frotta délicatement la poitrine en fronçant des sourcils. « Ok, nouvelle règle. Ne t'en prends plus à ma poitrine. A chaque fois que tu es énervée, elle se prend des coups et je suis sûre de commencer avoir des bleus.»

Regina roula des yeux d'agacement. « Peux-tu être sérieuse pendant une putain de minute ou c'est trop te demander ? »

« Je serai sérieuse avec toi aussi longtemps que tu seras gentille avec moi.» Répliqua Emma en souriant en coin.

Regina croisa les bras en plissant les yeux, exaspérée par l'attitude de la blonde. « S'il te plaît Emma, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi tu jouais hier ? »

« Savais-tu que le sarcasme est la forme la plus basse de l'esprit ? »

« Dit la reine du sarcasme. » Lança Regina en retour.

Emma sourit. « Pour être reine, il faut parfois faire des choses bien pires. Tu devrais le savoir, vu que tu es l'Altesse Royale du ''placard''. »

Face aux paroles de la blonde, Regina sentit une soudaine rage la submerger et, avant d'avoir eu la chance de s'arrêter, elle saisit Emma par le haut de son débardeur et la poussa violemment contre le mur.

« Tu vas la fermer ! » Siffla Regina dont la fureur augmentait au fur et à mesure que la blonde lui souriait, imperturbable même si elle était clouée contre le mur.

« Doucement Gina. » Se moqua Emma en lui souriant de nouveau. « Je pense que la dame proteste de trop. »

Regina resserra sa prise autour du vêtement de la blonde. « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Non...Mais j'en connais un peu sur le déni. Seulement j'ai été assez courageuse pour le surmonter. » Déclara Emma nonchalamment, sans jamais quitter la brune des yeux.

« Tu vis carrément dans un monde de Bisounours. » Siffla Regina.

Emma rigola. « Dit la fille qui rêvait du supposé béguin que j'avais pour elle. Tu te moques de moi depuis que nous avons quatorze ans sur les soi-disant sentiments que j'ai pour la grande Regina Mills. » Emma fit une pause, plissa légèrement des yeux et éclata de rire quand elle vit que la brune était bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Oh wow, ça prend tout son sens maintenant. Est-ce un vœu pieux ? Tu avais juste envie que je te désire ? »

Regina exerça un peu plus de pression contre le corps d'Emma, la pressant davantage contre le mur. « Ne sois pas stupide... Je ne suis pas… gay. »

« Tu es peut-être capable de tromper tout le monde mais je peux lire en toi. » Emma se pencha en avant et rapprocha légèrement son visage de celui de la brune. « Tu as envie de m'embrasser. Ne dis pas le contraire car je peux clairement le voir dans tes yeux. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude exubérante d'Emma. « Ne te crois pas si irrésistible... C'était juste une erreur. »

« Quoi ? Si je comprends bien ce que tu insinues… Tu es juste tombée, tu as atterris sur mon visage et ta langue a accidentellement terminé sa course dans ma bouche ? J'ai pu voir que tu as fait la même erreur à trois reprises. » Dit Emma sèchement, énervée de voir la brune camper sur ses positions.

« Arrête ça Emma. » Ordonna Regina qui plissa des yeux quand son poing s'enfonça davantage contre la poitrine de la blonde.

Cette dernière sourit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez ne vienne frôler celui de Regina. « Nous savons toutes les deux que tu meurs d'envie de refaire la même erreur. Voyons simplement jusqu'où tu pourras tenir cette fois. »

Un long silence pesa entre elles, les deux filles se regardèrent un moment comme si elles attendaient patiemment que quelque chose ne finisse par se produire. Emma fut celle qui finit par rompre cet instant pour le moins tendu. Elle saisit les mains de Regina et les repoussa avec force. Avant de partir pour retourner dans sa chambre, elle lui fit un long clin d'œil et tourna finalement les talons.

Malgré la nouvelle confrontation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la brune, Emma entra dans la chambre en étant extrêmement heureuse. Même si elle ne comptait pas le crier sur tous les toits, elle était sur un petit nuage après ce moment particulier avec la belle brune.

Incapable de contenir sa joie plus longtemps, la blonde se mit à danser tout en chantant : « C'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui? »

Face à la performance étonnante de leur amie, Ruby et Belle éclatèrent soudainement de rire, Emma continuait son spectacle sans jamais perdre son sourire une seule seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Plaisanta Belle qui se leva du lit pour se mettre à chercher ses lunettes de soleil dans la chambre.

Emma haussa les épaules, refusant d'avouer quoi que ce soit. « Une fille n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'être tout simplement de très bonne humeur ? »

« Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec une magnifique brune, par hasard ? » Taquina Ruby, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

La joie d'Emma se dissipa en une fraction de seconde et ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement. Elle s'inquiétait à l'idée que ses amies aient pu assister à sa confrontation avec Regina. « Quoi? Non! Pourquoi? »

Perplexe devant le comportement pour le moins étrange de la blonde, Belle et Ruby se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau Emma qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être embarrassée Em', nous t'avons vue l'embrasser. » Rigola Ruby en voyant la mine de la blonde se décomposer de plus en plus.

Un nouveau froncement de sourcils pour Emma, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout et s'inquiétait de plus en plus. A quel moment Belle et Ruby les avaient-elles vues ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-elles aussi calmes ? « Quand ? »

Belle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en tapant délicatement l'épaule d'Emma. Décidément, son amie était vraiment blonde. « Em' tu vas bien ? Tu l'as embrassée hier en plein jour au milieu de la plage. Devant tout le monde, en plus. »

Un énorme poids se retira des épaules d'Emma. Alors qu'elle craignait que ses amies soient au courant pour son étrange histoire avec Regina, elle comprit finalement qu'elles se référaient à une autre brune, celle avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps la veille. Un léger sourire remplaça son froncement de sourcils. « Oh... Rose. »

Une nouvelle fois, le comportement d'Emma les intriguait. A qui d'autre pouvait-elle penser ? Ruby et Belle se regardèrent pour la énième fois avant de reporter leur attention sur leur amie.

« Tu pensais qu'on parlait de qui ? » Demanda Ruby, perdue face à l'attitude de son amie.

Prise au piège, Emma se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise et se gratta machinalement l'arrière du crâne. « Je... Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous nous aviez vues nous embrasser, c'est tout. »

Emma était loin de les avoir convaincues, les deux amies plissèrent des yeux d'un air suspicieux. Dans l'espoir de la faire craquer, elles ne cessèrent de la fixer mais la blonde se contenta de leur tourner le dos pour s'emparer de son paquet de cigarettes posé sur le comptoir. Fuir la conversation et ces regards insistants étaient sans doute la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

« Tu te joins à moi pour une cigarette Ruby ? » Demanda Emma en marchant vers le balcon.

« J'arrive dans une seconde Em'. » Marmonna Ruby qui se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

A l'extérieur, son regard balayant les environs et profitant de la vue offerte par le balcon, Emma alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, elle apprécia le calme autour, ce qui lui permit de chasser l'inconfort et la légère panique ressentis tout à l'heure. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour que ses amies ne viennent à découvrir une vérité qu'elle préférait leur cacher. Pendant un moment, la blonde garda les yeux clos jusqu'à ce que la voix de Regina ne finisse par la ramener à la réalité.

Les mains posées sur la balustrade du balcon, Emma se pencha avec précaution par-dessus et regarda en bas. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'elle ne remarque que Regina était juste à l'étage inférieur, en compagnie de ses deux amies. Tink était en train de fumer sur le balcon avec la brune, elles discutaient et rigolaient ensemble sans se douter que la blonde les observait silencieusement.

En très peu de temps, une idée se mit à germer dans l'esprit d'Emma et un sourire malicieux vint aussitôt se dessiner sur ses lèvres, gardant sa cible en visuel. « Hey Ruby, Belle... Est-ce que vous auriez un préservatif à me donner ? »

Ruby fit son apparition aux côtés de son amie, une cigarette à la bouche et une expression plus que confuse gravée sur le visage. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un préservatif, au juste ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je veux le remplir d'eau et le lâcher sur la tête de Gina. » Répondit Emma dont le visage s'illumina soudainement. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux quand elle se souvint de quelque chose de bien particulier. Sans rien dire de plus, la blonde disparut dans la chambre d'hôtel, non sans donner sa cigarette à Ruby avant de partir.

Plus qu'amusée, Ruby se mit à rire aux éclats tout en imitant Emma quelques instants plus tôt. A son tour, elle regarda par-dessus la rambarde pour y voir Regina discuter avec ses amies.

Emma chercha activement dans son sac, se rappelant soudainement du leur chasse au trésor peu de temps après leur arrivée, elle en sortit justement le fameux préservatif acheté avec Regina. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain, elle déchira l'emballage avec les dents, ne faisant preuve d'aucune douceur.

Belle rigola en assistant à la scène. « Em' tu as ouvert ça un peu trop facilement. »

Emma plaça le préservatif sous le robinet, fit couler de l'eau à l'intérieur et l'observa se remplir progressivement. Peu habituée avec ce type d'objet, elle se tourna vers ses amies qui étaient appuyées contre le chambranle de la porte. « Ça ne va pas éclater sur moi, hein ? Je ne connais pas vraiment la résistance de ces trucs-là. »

« Ça devrait aller, mais je pense que c'est assez. » Répondit Belle en haussant simplement les épaules. Emma acquiesça et coupa le robinet avant de faire un rapide nœud pour fermer correctement le préservatif. Belle riait déjà à l'avance en suivant la blonde jusqu'au balcon, le résultat serait plus qu'hilarant. « Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ça. »

Emma s'arrêta à la balustrade, se pencha en avant sans lâcher son projectile, elle verrouilla sa cible et attendit quelques instants. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que ça va être génial. » Murmura Ruby en regardant attentivement Emma qui se mit en position, elle imaginait sans peine la tête que ferait Regina en se retrouvant aspergée de la tête aux pieds.

Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et se tourna vers ses amies. « Prête? »

Impatientes, les filles acquiescèrent et leur sourire devint aussi radieux que celui d'Emma qui regarda à nouveau l'étage inférieur, le ballon improvisé en mains, et s'assura que Regina était toujours bien présente. Elle fit un décompte mentalement et lâcha le projectile rempli d'eau sur sa victime.

Belle et Ruby retinrent soudainement leur souffle en se mettant une main devant la bouche. Aucune n'était en mesure de prévoir ce que leur amie allait traverser quand le ballon allait atterrir sur leur cible.

Avant même que le projectile ne touche sa victime, Emma ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire aux éclats, elle le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement de la brune avant de le voir terminer sa course sur son épaule droite en explosant à l'impact.

Particulièrement fière de son attaque, le rire de la blonde se transforma finalement en un fou rire communicatif quand elle vit Regina et ses amies trempées de la tête aux pieds.

Emma s'appuya complètement sur la rambarde, liant ses mains ensemble, et se pencha davantage sans quitter son sourire. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'élargir quand elle vit que Regina semblait chercher partout d'où pouvait bien provenir ce projectile.

« Tu as l'air bien Gina! » Cria Emma, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Le regard de la brune vint immédiatement se plonger dans celui de la blonde, la colère et la rage se reflétaient parfaitement sur son visage. La mâchoire serrée, tout comme ses poings le long de son corps, elle ne cessait de fusiller son interlocutrice du regard. « Tu vas payer cher pour ça Swan. »

Emma rigola de plus belle, il était trop tentant de ne pas se moquer ouvertement de la jolie brune. « J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais ça en valait VRAIMENT la peine. »

Amusée par son propre comportement, la blonde se tourna vers ses amies pour les voir s'efforcer d'étouffer leurs rires. Belle n'en pouvait plus, elle était rouge à force de rire aux larmes, elle se tenait les côtes pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Ce sera sans doute le meilleur moment de ce voyage et de loin. » Rigola Ruby qui rendit finalement la cigarette qu'Emma lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

Cette dernière sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette et se tourna calmement vers ses deux amies. « Ça vous dit un cocktail près de la piscine pour fêter ça comme il se doit ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amies étaient en train de se relaxer sur les transats près de la piscine, comme leur avait proposé la blonde après une seconde victoire sur Regina. Elle avait un cocktail exotique en main, un verre rempli de liquide de couleur vive, de fraise alors qu'un parasol surplombait le tout.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant féminine. » Rigola Emma, qui s'empara de sa paille pour siroter son cocktail. « Ok Wow, c'est DELICIEUX.

Belle rigola et leva une main vers Emma. « Je peux y goûter ? »

La blonde la regarda faire et serra sa boisson contre sa poitrine tout en lui lançant une grimace de chien enragé. « C'est le mien. »

« Tu es vraiment un bébé... » Soupira Belle qui se réinstalla tranquillement sur son transat.

Sans quitter son amie des yeux, la blonde but une autre gorgée de son cocktail et se mit à sourire niaisement tout en avalant le contenu de son verre. « Un bébé avec une boisson délicieuse. »

« Hey Swan ? »

Surprise, Emma sursauta au son de la voix de Ruby et renversa une partie de sa boisson sur elle-même en se maudissant de ne pas être à l'affût de la moindre interruption. Bien qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne, elle était un tant soit peu sur ses gardes après la mauvaise blague faite à Regina. Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était un juste retour des choses car elle savait parfaitement que la brune était capable de lui rendre la pareille à un moment ou un autre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ruby qui était amusée par la réaction de son amie. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« Ouais, c'est juste que je suis... » Gémit Emma qui posa son cocktail sur le sol afin d'essuyer son corps imbibé d'alcool. « Un peu collante maintenant. »

« En fait, j'allais simplement te demander si tu avais amené un magazine pour moi. »

Emma laissa son index courir sur sa poitrine, récoltant ainsi un peu de liquide, puis porta son doigt à sa bouche. « Je euh... Non désolée, je ne l'ai pas pris. » Marmonna-t-elle tout en continuant de s'essuyer en laissant quelques jurons s'échapper. « Je vais devoir aller nettoyer ça. »

Ni une ni deux, la blonde quitta son transat, enfila un short par-dessus son bikini afin de se couvrir un peu et se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôtel. A peine se retrouvait-elle dans le hall d'entrée qu'une voix l'interpella, celle qu'elle attendait d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle avait lancé son projectile depuis le balcon.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une blague originale. »

Emma fit aussitôt volte-face pour se retrouver en présence de Regina qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine sans quitter son éternel sourire arrogant.

« Et si ce n'est pas le rat mouillé. » Taquina Emma en posant les mains sur ses hanches. « Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu me poursuis. Tu as cette habitude d'apparaître à chaque fois que je suis seule... Tu espères peut-être un autre baiser de ma part ? »

Sans prévenir, Regina se lança sur Emma pour la pousser en s'en prenant une fois encore à sa poitrine. « Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton ? » La brune retira immédiatement sa main et la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. « Beurk. Pourquoi tu es collante? »

Les yeux de Regina descendirent sur la poitrine de la blonde, elle remarqua une légère teinte rosée sur sa peau lorsqu'elle laissa son regard voyager au sud de son corps bronzé et tonique. Elle se rendit bientôt compte que sa bouche s'asséchait face à un corps aussi attirant, la façon dont les hanches d'Emma étaient parfaitement dessinées grâce à de beaux abdominaux. Ce corps, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le décrire : incroyablement parfait et attirant.

« Eh bien. »

Les yeux de Regina finirent par remonter lentement jusqu'au visage de la blonde qui avait désormais un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

« Mes yeux sont plus haut Gina. » Emma se pencha vers Regina, son visage à quelques centimètres de la brune. « Tu ne vas pas encore perdre le contrôle et m'embrasser fougueusement ? »

La brune secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, agacée par l'attitude de la blonde. « Tu ne vas jamais laisser tomber, pas vrai ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Pour louper la tête que tu fais à chaque fois que j'en parle ? » Emma sourit davantage alors que son visage se trouvait toujours à quelques centimètres de celui de Regina qui n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait répondre.

Décidant de pousser la brune un peu plus loin, la blonde se pencha davantage vers elle. Elle tenait surtout à observer son comportement, voir ce que Regina comptait faire, si elle avait l'intention de l'arrêter ou de l'inciter à continuer. Tant que cette dernière ne lui disait pas clairement de stopper, Emma continua son approche jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud de la brune sur ses lèvres. Cela suffit à lui donner envie de combler la distance mais ce n'était pas à elle de faire quoi que soit et il était plus qu'évident que Regina se retrouvait complètement figée sur place.

A vrai dire, la brune était incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passait en cet instant précis, son cerveau semblait avoir perdu toute fonction cérébrale et l'empêchait de formuler une pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se moquait parfaitement d'être en plein milieu du hall de l'hôtel avec Emma aussi proche d'elle. Tous ceux qui les verraient penseraient immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles mais la brune ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Tout ce que la blonde faisait l'empêchait de penser correctement et la paralysait, la rendait incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Doucement, telle la douce caresse d'une plume, les lèvres d'Emma frôlèrent celles de Regina. Le contact était si léger qu'il donnait l'impression de ne même pas avoir eu lieu. Et pourtant, l'une comme l'autre l'avait bel et bien sentit et les lèvres d'Emma prirent rapidement la forme d'un magnifique sourire.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter. » Susurra Emma dont les lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Regina.

Cette dernière déglutit, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Une multitude de voix dans sa tête lui criaient d'arrêter et de s'en aller car elle se trouvait tout de même dans un lieu public. Un endroit où la moitié de ses amis et camarades de classe pouvaient les surprendre, bien qu'ils soient quasiment tous à l'extérieur. En même temps, Emma était une fille de surcroît tandis qu'elle, elle était hétéro, toute cette histoire était complètement folle. Cependant, la brune ne pouvait entendre ces voix, son cœur battait bien trop fort pour prêter attention au monde extérieur. Comme si son corps agissait de son propre chef, elle commença à se pencher en avant, désireuse de combler la distance et retrouver la douceur des lèvres d'Emma.

Quand cette dernière réalisa que son plan fonctionnait à merveille, c'est-à-dire Regina qui commençait à craquer, la blonde ne put que sourire fièrement en prenant à nouveau ses distances.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu as encore envie de m'embrasser. » Taquina Emma qui se captura la lèvre inférieure entre les dents en regardant Regina. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement chamboulée par tout ce qui venait de se passer et essayait d'assimiler et de comprendre.

Petit à petit, la brune commençait à redescendre sur Terre mais l'atterrissage fut un peu brutal. Son visage commença à changer quand elle prit conscience, qu'une fois de plus, Emma s'était joué d'elle sans réfléchir. Il était cependant trop tard pour protester ou proférer de nouvelles menaces car la blonde s'était déjà éloignée sans lui adresser la parole. Regina réalisa alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un était parvenu à avoir l'avantage sur elle et qu'elle ne menait plus la danse désormais.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde,

Je ne sais pas si il y aura un chapitre lundi. Ayant perdu un membre de ma famille, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire. Mais promis vous aurez un ou deux chapitres la semaine prochaine, juste je ne sais pas quand :).

Tout se que je peux vous dire c'est que vous allez aimer le chapitre 13 et qui vaut le coup d'attendre ;)

Comme d'habitude merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour le travaille fantastique quelle fait sur cette fic =D

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12:

« Em' aide moi à monter la mienne s'il te plaît. » Bouda Belle en tapant du pied.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement infantile de son amie qui semblait profondément agacée. « Tu penses que je peux le faire parce que je suis lesbienne, c'est ça ? »

« Non... Je pense que tu peux le faire parce que tu as monté la tienne en cinq secondes alors que la mienne est toujours en boule.» Plaida Belle qui bouda davantage en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Amusée par le côté boudeur de son amie, la blonde roula des yeux en rigolant sincèrement. « Très bien, écarte-toi amatrice. Et laisse faire les grandes personnes. »

Le week-end était arrivé et une majorité des étudiants avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire du camping sur un site qui ne se trouvait qu'à une demi-heure de leur hôtel. Le paysage ne ressemblait en rien à celui que les élèves avaient pu admirer jusqu'à présent. Au lieu de se retrouver entourés par la plage et son sable chaud, ils se trouvaient désormais entourés par un espace verdoyant, les bois et un lac aussi magnifique qu'envoûtant.

Après quelques longues minutes à tenter de remettre en ordre le capharnaüm laissé par Belle, Emma était parvenue à monter toutes les pièces de la tente et se recula, particulièrement fière de sa réussite. Son sourire ne la quittait plus tellement elle était satisfaite du travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

« Un A pour l'effort French. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que ça. » Sourit la blonde qui désigna du doigt la tente parfaitement dressée.

Belle tapota son amie dans le dos, la remerciant pour les efforts fournis. « Merci Em', tu es un petit bijou. »

« D'accord. » Commença Emma qui regarda autour d'elle en se frottant les mains. « Alors, Ruby a les bières dans sa tente. Toi, tu as les chamallows dans la tienne. Et moi, je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Ensuite, notre petite fête entre filles va pouvoir commencer. »

« Besoin d'un coup de main? » Proposa Belle qui ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire.

Emma fit mine de réfléchir à la question, bien que la réponse était toute faite, elle finit par secouer la tête pour refuser l'offre de son amie. « Ça devrait aller, je serai de retour dans pas longtemps. »

La blonde se promena tranquillement sur le site de camping, elle regardait avec amusement les autres étudiants qui échouaient lamentablement dans l'installation de leurs tentes. Certains étaient particulièrement drôles à voir, ils étaient tellement en colère qu'ils hurlaient sur la tente ou la plaquaient violemment au sol. En temps normal, Emma n'était pas le genre de fille qui riait du malheur des autres mais certains élèves prenaient les choses trop à cœur et cela s'avérait extrêmement amusant comme spectacle. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à trouver de la joie dans la misère d'autrui. Quand ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Tink et Regina, qui étaient en train de se disputer sur la façon dont il fallait monter une tente, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Les deux filles ne devaient pas avoir l'air de comprendre que leur situation était pitoyable, chacune avec leur piquet en mains et en train de se menacer avec colère.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant les deux filles et les regardait en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Mills, tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à gérer tes émotions. Si tu traites toutes tes amies ainsi, j'estime m'en être plutôt bien sortie. »

Regina, décidément pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec qui que ce soit, fit volte-face, les yeux brûlant de colère, et regarda Emma qui ne cessait de sourire. « Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire Swan, dégage. »

« Wow doucement, pas besoin de s'emporter. » Plaisanta Emma qui leva les mains en signe de réédition en faisant tout de même un pas de plus vers son interlocutrice. « Besoin d'un coup de main? »

Confuse et étonnée par la question de la blonde, Regina ne la menaça plus avec les piquets et finit par baisser calmement les bras. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça? »

Emma rigola de plus belle en voyant la brune sur la défensive. « Est-ce que tu veux de mon aide ou pas ? »

Regina fit une courte pause, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à elle. En raison de leur dernière dispute, elle demeurait confuse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde proposait son aide.

« Une fois. » Emma leva la main en souriant en coin et commença un décompte, levant progressivement les doigts. « Deux fois. »

« Ok ok! » Cria Regina qui se résigna à accepter la proposition de la blonde. « J'apprécierais que tu nous aides. »

Emma sourit à la réponse de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. L'une comme l'autre oublia un instant où elles trouvaient alors que leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Rapidement, la blonde s'en rendit compte et secoua la tête pour revenir sur la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir.

« Donne-moi les instructions alors. » Emma désigna le dépliant au sol et Regina se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui donner. Leurs mains se frôlèrent pendant l'échange et la respiration de la brune se saccada aussitôt, ses yeux ne quittaient plus la main de la blonde.

« Tu vas bien? » Plaisanta cette dernière en remarquant le trouble chez la brune. A maintes reprises, Emma claqua des doigts jusqu'à ce que Regina ne sorte soudainement de sa stupeur.

La brune regarda la blonde quelques instants et la vit avoir ce sourire radieux qui commençait à devenir contagieux car elle lui rendit un faible sourire en retour. « Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non... Je me demandais juste où tu étais. » Plaisanta Emma qui marcha vers la tente en scrutant les instructions. « Et là, c'est le moment où je regrette de ne pas avoir emmené mes lunettes. »

« Donne-le-moi, je vais te le lire. » Proposa Regina en reprenant le dépliant.

Emma arqua un sourcil. « Si tu peux lire les instructions, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide alors ? »

« Je pense que c'est parce que nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. » Renchérit Tink qui fit sursauter Regina qui avait complètement oublié qu'une tierce personne était avec elles.

« Attend... » Emma fronça des sourcils alors que son regard alternait entre le sol et les filles. « Vous partagez cette tente à deux ? »

« Erm.. Ouais ? » Questionna Tink, peu certaine de savoir où la blonde voulait en venir et où se trouvait le problème de la partager avec Regina.

La blonde rigola en désignant le plan. « C'est minuscule ! C'est plus petit que la mienne et pourtant je suis toute seule. »

« Eh bien tu pourrais toujours échanger avec la nôtre. » Suggéra Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle appréciait moyennement la remarque d'Emma.

« Aucune chance. » Répondit aussitôt la blonde qui se laissa tomber à genoux pour étirer la tente de façon à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement à plat au sol. « Ok les filles, un peu de travail d'équipe et ce sera terminé dans peu de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » Demanda Regina en venant s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Emma.

Cette dernière désigna les diverses barres de la tente. « C'est relativement simple. Tu les assembles de façon à ce que les barres coulissent les unes dans les autres, jusqu'au bout de la tente. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » Murmura Tink qui serra les dents en se baissant pour ramasser les barres et les remettre à la blonde qui souriait toujours.

Emma sourit davantage face à la remarque de l'autre blonde, elle bouscula délicatement Regina à l'aide de son épaule. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit. »

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, chacune se concentrait sur une tâche bien précise. Emma leur expliquait minutieusement ce qu'il fallait faire et dans quel ordre l'accomplir afin que la tente soit enfin terminée et adaptée pour une passer une bonne nuit.

Emma sourit en voyant que l'abri avait plutôt fière allure, elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux amies. « Et voilà, fini en peu de temps. »

« Bien tu peux en faire une autre maintenant. » Plaisanta Regina en tapant dans le bras d'Emma avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Emma se frotta le bras en fronçant des sourcils. « Je pensais qu'on avait décidé que c'était terminé avec les coups. »

« Ok, ça suffit. Il se passe quoi avec vous deux ? » Demanda Tink qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Elle interrompit donc leur petite querelle en les toisant d'un air suspicieux. « Tout d'abord, Swan nous aide, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant. Et voilà que maintenant, vous vous souriez et tout. C'est bizarre, moi je dis. »

« Il se passe rien, Tink. » Murmura Regina qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. « On a juste décidé de ne plus se rendre la vie impossible maintenant. »

Emma enroula son bras autour des épaules de Regina en souriant. « Ouais, Gina a découvert que sa bouche pouvait servir à autre chose qu'insulter les gens. »

Par crainte que la blonde ne vienne à en dire de trop ou ne risque de dévoiler leurs baisers échangés, Regina lui lança un regard noir en guise d'avertissement. Décidément, cette fille était bien trop tactile à son goût, elle lui ôta son bras des épaules. « Ok évite de t'emporter, je ne veux toujours pas que tu me touches. »

« Je suppose que puisque tu nous as aidé à monter la tente, tu es pardonnée de nous avoir aspergées à l'hôtel. » Dit Tink qui se força à faire un sourire amical à la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Emma se retourna pour voir que Kathryn la regardait avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et les mains posées sur les hanches pour se donner plus de prestance.

« Je partais. » Répondit Emma qui se força à sourire à la nouvelle arrivante. « J'ai besoin d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. »

« Du bois pour le feu ? » Demanda Regina, l'air perplexe. De quoi voulait-elle parler exactement ?

Emma s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta quelques instants pour venir faire face à la jolie brune. « Ouais... Tu sais pour faire un feu de camp ? Ce genre de truc. »

Regina roula des yeux, exaspérée de passer pour une idiote de première catégorie. « Je sais ce que c'est mais où tu vas trouver ça ? Et pourquoi tu veux faire un feu ? »

« Oh... » Commença Emma en mettant les mains dans les poches arrière de son short. « Je vais aller dans la forêt ramasser quelques morceaux de bois. Nous avons pensé à ramener des chamallows à faire griller ce soir et quelques bières aussi. »

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça ? » Gémit Kathryn qui soupira de déception, peu fière de ne pas avoir eu la même idée.

Emma fit une courte pause, elle hésitait à proposer ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et se détestait également de toujours ressentir le besoin d'être gentille avec tout le monde. Après tout, elle venait de gâcher vingt minutes de son temps en aidant Tink et Regina avec leur tente et allait encore en gâcher davantage dans les prochaines minutes.

« Eh bien... Tu... Tu peux venir avec moi ramasser quelques bouts de bois si tu veux. Nous avons même pris une grosse quantité de chamallows donc je suppose que je peux vous en donner un sac. Ce n'est pas un sac en moins qui va nous ruiner après tout. » Suggéra Emma qui regrettait déjà les mots qui venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle devinait parfaitement ce que Ruby et Belle diraient en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seule Swan. » Lança froidement Kathryn qui contourna la blonde en la bousculant pour aller rejoindre ses amies.

« C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas que je m'adressais à toi. » Lança froidement Emma en retour. Kathryn voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Elles joueraient à deux dans ce cas.

Regina regarda Tink dont le visage semblait s'être éclairé à la proposition d'Emma puis se tourna vers la blonde. « Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? »

« Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lâcha Kathryn dont les yeux venaient de s'écarquiller en même temps que ses bras s'écartaient. Elle se questionnait sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Regina pour qu'elle décide d'accompagner Emma Swan.

« Oh Kathryn, je t'en prie. Ça va être amusant d'avoir un feu ce soir. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'Emma est parfaitement capable de garder les mains dans ses poches, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Regina en souriant quand elle se tourna vers la principale intéressée.

Emma rigola en secouant la tête, un petit haussement d'épaule pour montrer son accord. « Je peux gérer ça. »

« On se revoit dans très peu de temps les filles, ok ? Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une heure, vous pourrez supposer qu'Emma a profité de moi et envoyer une équipe de recherches. » Plaisanta Regina en lançant un regard tout à fait sérieux vers ses amies. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma qui était soudainement incapable d'empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

D'humeur à pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin, la blonde se pencha vers Regina pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. « Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'une heure pour abuser de toi, Gina. »

Sur les paroles de la blonde, Regina sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Les poils de son cou se hérissèrent quand elle perçut le souffle chaud d'Emma sur sa peau. Cette fille avait le don de la faire réagir de façon contradictoire. Quand son cerveau pensait à une réaction, son corps faisait tout le contraire pour ne pas changer.

Quand les deux filles commencèrent à s'éloigner, la brune donna un léger coup de hanche à la blonde. « Je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter Swan. »

« Tu avais une arrière-pensée bien précise pour m'accompagner seule dans les bois ou je peux baisser ma garder ? » Plaisanta Emma quand elles arrivèrent dans un espace un peu plus boisé.

« Quoi comme arrière-pensée ? Te tuer ou t'embrasser ? » Questionna la brune qui ne savait dire d'où venait ce soudain courage de reparler du baiser échangé quelques jours plus tôt.

Emma rigola face à la réponse de la brune. « Je faisais allusion au baiser mais, pour être honnête, je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise maintenant que tu as parlé de me tuer. »

Regina tapa gentiment dans le bras de la blonde, se rappelant dans leur pseudo promesse de ne plus se frapper. « Je ne vais pas te tuer Emma, ne t'en fait pas. »

Immédiatement, Emma leva les yeux vers la brune et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle demeurait incertaine car la brune n'avait pas non plus affirmé ne pas vouloir l'embrasser. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Regina fut un sourire qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter d'ailleurs.

« Alors, quel genre de bois on cherche ? » Demanda Regina qui préféra changer de conversation avant de commettre un impair.

Emma balaya les alentours du regard et remarqua rapidement de petites branches qu'elle ramassa sans tarder. « Nous avons besoin de ce genre de brindilles pour allumer le feu. Quand il commencera à y avoir des flammes, il nous en faudra de plus grosses pour bien alimenter le feu. »

« Brindilles ? » Regina fronça des sourcils pour faire comprendre son trouble, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi la blonde voulait parler.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander d'allumer votre feu aussi ? » Demanda Emma dont l'expression demeurait à nouveau perplexe. « Putain Gina, pourquoi tu es venue faire du camping ? Les brindilles sont de petits morceaux de bois qui te permettent d'allumer plus facilement un feu. »

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer, elle était gênée de passer pour une idiote aux yeux d'Emma. Un silence finit par s'installer entre elles et la brune regarda le sol, prenant ainsi soin de faire attention où elles posaient les pieds. Par moment, elle enjambait quelques racines d'arbre pour éviter de se retrouver au sol.

« Un de ces jours, je t'apprendrais quelque chose. » Reprit Regina qui sourit en regardant à nouveau la blonde. « Enfin… s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire. »

Emma rigola face au compliment de la brune, elle devenait de plus en plus étonnante ces derniers temps. « Je suis flattée que tu penses ça de moi. Cependant, il y a beaucoup de choses que je suis incapable de faire. »

Les filles continuèrent de parler en se promenant à travers les bois, chacune avait les bras croisés pour tenir le bois ramassé. Emma s'agenouillait parfois pour ramasser de plus grosses branches, le genre qui correspondait à ses critères pour nourrir le feu. La blonde se mit à marcher à reculons pour arriver à la même hauteur que la brune, elle continuait de parler en marchant prudemment et regardait parfois en arrière pour éviter de chuter inutilement.

« Nous sommes tellement bipolaires. » Plaisanta Regina qui ramassa une brindille avant de la montrer à Emma pour avoir son approbation. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu te moquais de moi pour m'avoir jeté un ballon plein d'eau sur la tête. »

« Je suppose être d'humeur plus généreuse aujourd'hui. » Répondit la blonde sur le ton de la plaisanterie en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

Regina hocha silencieusement de la tête, elle regardait le sol et observait où Emma posait les pieds. Elle finit par remarquer une grosse racine sortir de la terre et cela la fit sourire quand son attention se reporta à nouveau sur la blonde.

« D'ailleurs, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je te ferais payer pour ça ? » La questionna Regina qui en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus, une idée bien précise en tête. Ce geste valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de la blonde qui ne voyait pas où la brune voulait en venir en cet instant précis.

Cette dernière se pencha en avant, lui poussa la poitrine avec force. Emma laissa aussitôt tomber la pile de bois en espérant retrouver son équilibre. Ses pieds percutèrent la racine et, avant même qu'elle ait la chance de se reprendre, elle tomba en arrière. Dans la chute, lors d'une dernière tentative de rester debout, elle saisit le bras de Regina qui ne put que crier quand elles chutèrent ensemble.

Quand elle entra en collision avec le sol terreux, Emma laissa un grognement s'échappa, ce dernier s'intensifia lorsque Regina atterrit lourdement sur elle. « Putain Gina, ça vient de se retourner contre toi. »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis dos au sol. A vrai dire, je dirais même que j'ai eu le droit à un atterrissage en douceur. » Regina sourit davantage face à sa propre remarque. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Emma et se hissa légèrement.

La blonde déglutit immédiatement quand elle croisa le sourire de la brune, celle-ci se captura la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla légèrement. Elle se baissa jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma.

« C'est une situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes mises toute les deux Swan. » La voix de la brune devint plus rauque et son visage se rapprocha encore plus de celui de l'intéressée.

Emma pouvait sentir sa gorge s'assécher en percevant le souffle chaud de Regina sur sa peau, il lui était maintenant impossible de prononcer le moindre mot. Son cerveau semblait avoir perdu toute fonction cérébrale et lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre motricité.

Afin d'essayer de retrouver son calme, elle se racla la gorge en secouant un peu la tête. « Je pense que pour cette fois, c'est toi qu'il faut blâmer. »

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit aux paroles de la belle blonde. Son visage bougea d'un centimètre pour permettre à son nez de venir frôler celui d'Emma. Cette dernière sentit un mélange d'émotions la submerger, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Que lui arrivait-il au juste ? Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de craquer pour Regina Mills, cette fille insipide et hautaine. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par une voix qui semblait l'appeler au loin. Soulagement, déception, irritation et gratitude, tous ces sentiments la frappèrent d'un seul coup pour avoir été interrompue mais surtout parce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin.

« Ça doit être... Belle et Ruby, je leur ai dit que je ne partais pas longtemps et ça fait... » Emma leva le bras et regarda sa montre. Diable que le temps était vite passé depuis son départ avec la brune. « Une heure trente que je suis partie. »

« Je ferais mieux de me retirer de... » Regina baissa les yeux quelques instants pour admirer la position ambiguë qu'elle avait en ce moment et finit même par lancer un sourire malicieux à la blonde quand elle croisa son regard « d'entre tes jambes. »

Emma pouffa un rire, sincèrement amusée par la réplique de la brune. « C'est probablement mieux, oui. »

Regina fut la première à se relever et tendit une main pour aider la blonde. Cette dernière la saisit sans la moindre hésitation et ne perdit pas une seconde pour enlever la saleté qui ornait son short.

« Eh bien, je vais... » Emma ne prononça aucun mot supplémentaire mais désigna la direction d'où provenait la voix de ses amies.

« Et je vais... » Regina se moqua gentiment de la blonde en imitant son geste. Elles échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant de briser le contact visuel pour ramasser les morceaux de bois éparpillés au sol.

« Je suppose que je te vois bientôt. » Lança finalement Emma qui adressa un dernier clin d'œil à la brune avant de se retourner pour partir rejoindre ses amies qui devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remerciez pour tout vos messages de soutien qui m'ont encourager à publier le plus vite possible :)

Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaises autant et j'espère continuer dans cette direction là.

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui fait vraiment un travail fantastique sur cette fic en l'améliorant, la corrigeant et surtout en la rendant meilleure =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis c'est important :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible et effrayée? Regina ne cessait de se maudire en alternant les aller et venues au clair de lune. Depuis une demi-heure, Tink l'avait quittée pour aller passer la nuit dans l'une des tentes des garçons. Cela faisait également vingt minutes qu'elle paniquait à la simple constatation d'être seule. N'en pouvant plus de cette solitude dévorante, Regina prit la direction de la tente de la blonde qui l'exaspérait tant et resta plantée une bonne demi-heure devant cette dernière. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était censée dire et fut incapable de trouver le courage de rejoindre Emma. Agacée par son propre comportement, elle commença à tourner longuement autour de la tente, ce qui la ferait passer pour une folle si quelqu'un venait à la voir.

« Bordel Mills, ressaisis-toi. » Maugréa la brune en entamant un nouveau tour autour de l'abri de la blonde. « Tu sais que tu es plus forte que ça. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Retourne jusqu'à ta tente si tu préfères. »

Un bruit la surprit et la fit brusquement bondir en arrière, son pied vint malencontreusement se prendre dans les cordes de la tente. Avant même d'avoir eu le tant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sa cheville percuta l'une des cordes qui s'extirpa violemment du sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les fesses de la brune touchèrent le sol terreux des bois. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression de frôler le ridicule, elle avait la nette sensation d'être une fille pitoyable dans une pareille situation.

Quand elle entendit un bruit de froissement, signe qu'Emma allait bientôt sortir, le cœur de Regina cessa de battre une fraction de seconde avant de redémarrer de plus belle. Ce dernier s'affola et battait beaucoup plus vite que la normale, la jeune fille resta figée sur place. Elle était à la fois apeurée et choquée car il était hors de question de rester dans une telle position, assise à même le sol, piégée dans un enchevêtrement de corde.

« C'est quoi ce b... » Emma s'interrompit quand elle sortit entièrement la tête et que ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina. « Bon sang Gina! Si tu voulais détruire ma tente, tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je dorme, non? »

« Je suis désolée... J'ai... Trébuché. » Marmonna Regina dont les joues commencèrent à s'empourprer progressivement.

Emma leva un sourcil, peu convaincue par la réponse de la brune. « La vraie question est pourquoi tu te trouvais devant ma tente ? Hormis avoir trébuché, bien évidemment. »

« Je... Eh bien ça semble stupide maintenant... » Bégaya Regina, refusant d'évoquer la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait devant la tente d'Emma au beau milieu de la nuit.

Emma soupira, elle ouvrit entièrement sa tente puis enfila ses Converse avant de sortir et de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. « Eh bien... Je suis là maintenant, tu veux aller faire une promenade ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils, loin d'être enthousiasmée par l'idée de la blonde. « C'est le milieu de la nuit. »

« Et je vais faire une balade. » Emma enfila aussitôt un sweat à capuche pour se protéger du léger froid ambiant, elle remonta la fermeture éclair au maximum et leva un sourcil en regardant la brune. « Tu as désormais le choix entre rester ici, sur ton derrière, ou te joindre à moi pour une balade. »

Tout en fixant le sol à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à la proposition de la blonde, Regina finit par hocher de la tête en tendant une main vers Emma. « Donne-moi un coup de main alors. »

Sincèrement amusée, Emma ne put qu'éclater de rire en prenant la main de la jolie brune. Sans le moindre effort, elle tira pour l'aider à se relever. « Pendant que nous marchons, tu pourras en profiter pour m'expliquer ce que tu faisais devant ma tente en plein milieu de la nuit. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas trop le choix, la brune roula lentement des yeux. « D'accord mais tu ne dois absolument pas rigoler. »

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je vais essayer. » Dit Emma en souriant à Regina qui commençait à s'éloigner du campement.

« J'étais... Eh bien… Tink m'a laissée seule do... » Expliqua la brune qui ne savait si elle faisait bien.

« Pourquoi elle t'a laissé ? » Interrompit Emma dont l'esprit venait de s'arrêter sur la partie concernant l'abandon de Tink.

Regina soupira, peu certaine des véritables plans de son amie. Après tout, Tink était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et avec la personne de son choix. « Pour s'envoyer en l'air... Peu importe... J'étais seule dans la tente et j'ai commencé à entendre tous ces bruits bizarres. C'était un peu effrayant... Je ne voulais juste pas être seule. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu tentes de me dire… Tu es venue et as saccagé ma tente parce que tu avais peur ? » Demanda Emma qui sourit en prenant progressivement la direction d'une zone beaucoup plus boisée que le reste des alentours.

« C'était un accident. J'ai entendu un loup ou un truc du genre. Ça m'a fait sursauter et j'ai trébuché. » Répondit la brune qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse face aux explications qu'elle était contrainte de devoir fournir.

Emma commença à rigoler, sincèrement amusée par la réponse de Regina. « Un loup ? Vraiment ? Mon dieu, tu as raison, tu n'as absolument RIEN à voir avec la fille que tout le monde pense que tu es. »

«Est-ce si anormal d'avoir peur de se retrouver dans un endroit sombre et lugubre ? » Bouda légèrement Regina qui fit la moue en voyant la blonde rire à gorge déployée.

Emma secoua la tête et sourit, elle était forcée d'admettre que Regina n'avait pas tout à fait tort. « Pas du tout. C'est plutôt mignon en fait. Je vais t'avouer que je préfère beaucoup plus cette version de toi que celle de la reine des glaces avec son alter ego. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire que c'est mignon. » Grommela Regina qui croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, resserrant progressivement son étreinte pour se réchauffer en suivant la blonde dans la forêt.

Emma remarqua rapidement le geste de la brune et fronça des sourcils « Tu as froid ? »

« Non, je vais bien. » Dit Regina en se frottant les bras afin de contenir quelques frissons qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prétendre avoir chaud. Tu as déjà perdu quelques bons points en avouant que tu avais quitté ta tente par peur. » Commença Emma en enlevant son sweat, sans tenir compte des températures peu élevées. « Sans tenir compte du fait que je t'ai retrouvée les fesses à terre devant ma tente… Bien évidemment, ne parlons même pas de tes tendances lesbiennes. Je peux dire que ta réputation en a pris un sacré coup.»

L'esprit de Regina restait focalisé sur la dernière partie de la réponse d'Emma. Cette dernière osait se moquer d'elle ou était-ce une idée ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent quelques instants, n'appréciant que très peu ce genre de critique. Cependant, elle finit par sourire en voyant la blonde lui faire face en lui tendant son sweat. « Mais c'est toi qui va avoir froid maintenant. »

« Je vais bien. » Affirma Emma qui désigna une nouvelle fois le haut qu'elle tendait toujours vers la brune, insistant d'un simple regard pour que cette dernière le prenne. « Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et l'enfiler, ce serait bien. »

Pendant un court instant, Regina fut réticente à l'idée de priver la blonde de toute protection contre le froid. Emma ne semblait pas encline à changer d'avis et resta donc le bras tendu jusqu'à ce que la brune finisse par lui arracher le sweat des mains. Tout en l'enfilant sans la moindre hésitation, elle marmonna un « merci » presque inaudible. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle sentit son corps se réchauffer progressivement. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Alors où allons-nous ? » Demanda Regina sans arrêter de suivre Emma. « C'est parce que j'ai dit que j'avais peur que tu m'emmènes dans une forêt sombre et effrayante ? »

Emma rigola face à l'inquiétude de la brune. « Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai du grand méchant loup.»

Malgré tout amusée par la réplique de la blonde, Regina lui donna un petit coup de hanche en souriant. « Petite maligne... Plus sérieusement, où allons-nous ? »

« Faire une balade. » Répondit Emma en s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt, sans jamais s'arrêter pour chercher une direction bien précise. « Pas de direction. Pas de destination. Une balade. »

« Donc…nous errons sans but dans une sombre et sinistre forêt… Je me sens nettement plus rassurée. » Le ton de la brune avait été on ne peut plus sarcastique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Emma leva calmement les yeux et observa les alentours quelques instants. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer une clairière au loin, au sein de laquelle un grand lac scintillait et reflétait la douce luminosité de la lune. La blonde se tourna ensuite vers la brune, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je... Suppose ? » Répondit Regina dont les mots ressemblaient plus à une interrogation.

Emma adressa un tendre sourire à la brune en se saisissant de l'une de ses mains pour l'attirer en direction de la clairière. Quand elle suivit la blonde, Regina resserra légèrement la douce étreinte de leurs mains. Elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que l'autre étudiante prévoyait de faire, surtout après lui avoir demandé si elle lui faisait confiance. Comptait-elle lui faire une blague de mauvais goût ? Même si elle ne comptait pas lui en faire part, la brune restait malgré tout sur ses gardes.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire où... » Regina ne put terminer sa phrase quand elle réalisa où Emma venait de l'emmener. Une clairière avec une grande et vaste étendue d'eau, un lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce dernier était entouré par une multitude d'arbres et arbustes, la lune pouvait voir son propre reflet dans l'eau, ce qui donnait un côté plus magique aux alentours. Jamais la brune n'aurait pu soupçonner que Majorque dissimulait un lieu aussi magnifique, aussi époustouflant, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir suivi Emma dans la forêt. « Oh wow. »

« Ouais... » Murmura Emma qui était littéralement subjuguée par la vue que ce lieu hors du commun lui offrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle ne cessait d'être émerveillée par la beauté du paysage, elle fut subitement ramenée à la réalité par un bruit qu'elle ne sut identifier. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata que Regina venait de retirer le sweat qu'elle lui avait prêté et la regardait avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage. « Il me semblait que tu avais froid ? »

« J'ai soudainement décidé que je voulais nager. » Dit aussitôt Regina qui adressa un faible sourire à la blonde avant de faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Elle savait qu'Emma ne devait pas perdre une miette du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait et continua sur sa lancée. Rapidement, ses chaussures furent projetées plus loin, laissant ainsi la jeune fille en soutien-gorge et en short. « Tu viens Swan ? »

Emma fut amusée par le spectacle de Regina ainsi que sa façon d'agir. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête à... » La blonde fit une courte pause et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur la belle brune. « Deux heures et demi du matin. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait dommage de gâcher un moment pareil ? » Demanda Regina tout en arquant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle réfléchissait surtout aux choix qui s'offraient à elle mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de retirer rapidement son haut. « Et puis merde, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout. »

« C'est l'idée. » Renchérit Regina qui se dirigea vers le lac en adoptant une démarche féline, exagérant son déhanché pour se mettre en valeur. Non sans une certaine hésitation, elle plongea un orteil dans l'eau mais le retira aussi vite en poussant un cri aigu. Rapidement, elle se retourna pour faire face à la blonde qui souriait de plus en plus. « Putain mais c'est froid ! »

Malgré tout, Emma secoua la tête sans quitter son sourire, elle ôta sa montre ainsi que ses chaussures sans perdre une seule seconde. « Ce serait dommage de gâcher un moment pareil, hein ? »

« C'était avant que je manque de me retrouver glacée ! » S'écria Regina qui était horrifiée à l'idée de devoir se rapprocher encore une fois de l'étendue d'eau.

« Ne me tente pas de le faire Mills. » Menaça gentiment Emma en s'approchant lentement de la brune, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Regina regarda la blonde d'un air suspicieux, les yeux plissés, recula d'un pas et leva les mains en signe de réédition, peu rassurée en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Emma. « Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu as cinq secondes pour t'amener dans l'eau. » La blonde fit un pas de plus vers la jolie brune, jusqu'à ce que son ventre n'entre en contact avec l'une de ses mains qu'elle avait baissé entre temps « Cinq... Quatre. »

« Emma… N'y pense même pas » Prévint Regina qui fit soudainement le lien quand son regard alterna entre la blonde et l'immense étendue d'eau glacée.

« Trois. »

« Emma… Je suis sérieuse. Peu importe ce que tu as en tête, ne le f... » Reprit la brune qui sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire si elle ne faisait rien pour empêcher la blonde de mener son plan à exécution.

« Deux. » Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit davantage quand ses mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur les fines hanches de Regina. « Un. »

« Emma s'il te plaît ne... » Regina ne put terminer sa phrase, ses mots vinrent mourir dans sa gorge pour laisser place à un cri de surprise quand Emma la souleva sans prévenir pour la placer sur son épaule. Toujours armée de son sourire malicieux, la blonde s'approcha dangereusement de l'eau. « Emma pose-moi par terre ! »

Dès que son propre corps entra en contact avec l'eau glacée, la respiration de la blonde se saccada immédiatement mais le moment était bien trop parfait pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Malgré ses nombreux halètements et ses petits cris causés par la température atrocement basse de l'eau, elle ne cessait de sourire alors que Regina lui assenait de légers coups de poings dans le dos en se débattant. « Putain Gina ! Tu ne mentais pas, elle est carrément gelée ! »

« Dans ce cas… Fais-moi sortir d'ici bordel ! » S'écria la brune qui sentait son corps se refroidir progressivement lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau glacée lui caresser les jambes.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Mills mais je crains de ne pouvoir faire ça. » Lança la blonde en prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle laissa la brune lui glisser dans les bras avant de la projeter plus loin dans l'eau. Durant toute la durée de l'action, qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir duré une éternité, la brune n'avait cessé de pousser de petits cris aigus. La température de l'eau était encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'imaginait, elle savait parfaitement qu'elles risquaient toutes les deux une hydrocution mais visiblement Emma ne semblait pas avoir la même crainte en tête. La blonde ne cessait de rire aux éclats, fière de son coup, bien qu'elle grelotte entre chaque rire.

Après quelques secondes, la brune finit par refaire surface, crachant tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche. La température était tellement basse qu'elle ne put que s'enlacer dans ses propres bras pour essayer de retrouver une certaine chaleur en même temps que son souffle qu'elle avait pratiquement perdu en touchant la surface glaciale du lac. Emma était-elle devenue folle pour agir de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de lui infliger cela ? « Putain ! »

En voyant l'état de la brune, Emma se mit à rire de plus belle en osant tout de même s'aventurer un peu plus loin afin de se rapprocher de Regina. « Je te rappelle que tu es celle qui a suggéré d'aller nager. »

Regina regarda la blonde et tenta de lui lancer son regard le plus noir. « Et je te rappelle que j'ai été la première à vérifier la température de l'eau. Suite à quoi, tu m'as quand même attrapé contre mon gré pour me lancer dans l'eau. Je n'ai jamais connu une température aussi froide de toute ma vie, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle aller se baigner. C'est plus une forme de torture ! »

« Jamais ? Vraiment ? » Dit Emma en se moquant de son amie de fortune. « Tu vas t'en remettre Mills. Pour info, on est à Majorque. Oui, c'est un peu froid mais ton corps va finir par s'adapter. »

Parcourue par une multitude de frissons, la brune tenta vainement de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. « Permets-moi de te faire remarquer que je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. »

Voyant que Regina était frigorifiée, Emma nagea jusqu'à l'avoir en face d'elle, ses mains se posèrent sur la peau hâlée de la brune et commencèrent à frotter ardemment pour l'aider à se réchauffer. « Tu es vraiment une petite nature, tu le sais ? »

Les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur les mains de la blonde, l'observant dans ses caresses alors que son corps ressentait une douce chaleur s'installer progressivement. « Nous ne pouvons pas tous être des durs à cuire comme toi Swan ! »

Emma fit soudainement un pas en avant, de façon à venir presser son corps contre celui de la brune, sans jamais cesser les mouvements de ses mains. « Et est-ce que ça t'aide ça ? »

Dès qu'elle sentit les seins de la blonde se presser contre sa propre poitrine, les battements de son cœur devinrent beaucoup plus anarchiques et elle déglutit quand elle s'en rendit pleinement compte. Un simple mouvement et son corps agissait déjà en totale contradiction avec sa raison, la blonde avait le don de la rendre complètement dingue sans forcément en avoir conscience. « Ça... Erm... Ouais ça aide. »

« Tu sais... » Commença Emma avec un sourire malicieux, tout en se permettant une seule et unique caressa sur l'épaule de la brune qui frissonna de plus belle. « Il paraît que l'eau se réchauffera plus vite si nous sommes toutes les deux nues. »

Peu préparée aux propos de la blonde, Regina lui donna un très léger coup à la poitrine. « N'abuse pas de ta chance Swan. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y avais pas pensé » Taquina Emma alors que ses mains commencèrent à ralentir leur cadence sur les bras de la belle brune.

« Je ne serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi. »

De plus en plus amusée par l'attitude contradictoire de Regina, Emma se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se remettre à rire. Ses mains descendirent lentement sur les hanches de la brune, le geste avait été si doux qu'il ressemblait à une simple caresse du bout des doigts. « Oh ouais... Parce que tu es hétéro, c'est ça ? »

« Mhhhm. » Acquiesça Regina qui leva les bras pour enlacer le cou de la blonde, joignant ainsi ses mains sur la nuque de cette dernière. « C'est tout à fait ça. »

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ? » Demanda Emma dont les pouces caressaient délicatement sous l'eau les hanches de la brune.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants à la question de la blonde. Tout au long de sa réflexion, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, observant également la belle nuit étoilée qui les entourait. Lorsqu'elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, son regard croisa aussitôt celui d'Emma et vint immédiatement s'y perdre. Sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison, elle avait la certitude que la blonde pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce, d'un simple contact visuel prolongé. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisèrent, Regina sentait qu'elle se perdait de plus en plus et avait la nette impression qu'Emma savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Dans ce genre de moment, elles n'avaient même pas besoin de parler, il y avait comme une sorte de connexion qui les liait.

« Disons plutôt que... » Commença Regina qui tenta de trouver la meilleure formulation possible. « Nous avons finalement réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. »

« Je suppose que je peux faire avec. » S'amusa Emma. Quand elle sentit les doigts de la brune entrer en contact avec sa peau nue, lui caresser doucement la nuque, un puissant frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce genre de sensation était aussi intrigante que délectable.

Regina se pencha légèrement en avant, de façon à ce que ses lèvres viennent frôler l'oreille de la blonde. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux de retourner au campement avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de notre absence. » Susurra-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se refermèrent délicatement sur le lobe d'oreille d'Emma avant de le sucer doucement.

Sous les effets de ce geste terriblement sensuel et érotique, Emma laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de le contenir. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de couvrir ce petit signe de plaisir. Mais pourtant, quand elle sentit Regina sourire contre son oreille, elle comprit immédiatement que son gémissement n'avait pas échappé à la belle brune. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour essayer de formuler une phrase correcte, même si elle appréciait grandement ce que la brune lui infligeait en ce moment. « Tu as probablement raison, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes pour ça. »

« Mhhhmmm. » Acquiesça Regina qui se mit à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de la blonde et dont la voix devint légèrement plus rauque. « C'est vraiment… mal. »

Quand la brune mordit un peu plus fort, la respiration d'Emma devint une nouvelle fois plus anarchique. Une chaleur familière prit progressivement place entre ses jambes pendant que Regina continua ses douces attentions le long de son oreille. Dieu qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure torture dans un moment comme celui-ci. Peut-être était-ce les effets de la pleine lune et de l'environnement qui les entouraient mais la blonde avait l'impression que ses sens se décuplaient et que son corps réagissait avec beaucoup plus d'intensité.

« Regina… Nous ne devrions pas faire… ça... Tu l'as dit toi-même. » Murmura la blonde qui éprouvait énormément de difficultés pour retenir les quelques gémissements qui s'échappaient victorieusement de ses lèvres.

Regina lâcha l'oreille de la blonde à contrecœur et vint placer son visage en face du sien, de façon à pouvoir initier un nouveau contact visuel particulièrement intense. « Maintenant c'est à MON tour de Te dire ça Emma... Dis-moi d'arrêter... Dis-moi simplement d'arrêter et je le ferai. »

Trouvant que l'inversement des rôles était assez amusant, Emma lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en laissant ses mains glisser sur le corps soudainement chaud de Regina. Leur course se termina sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de la brune avant de s'y agripper délicatement pour l'attirer plus près. « Pourquoi je voudrais arrêter ça et te décevoir ? Nous savons toutes les deux à quel point tu en as envie. »

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, ce n'est que pour mon propre bien Swan. » Taquina Regina qui se pencha davantage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne viennent frôler celles de la blonde. « Tu sais que tu peux avouer en avoir autant envie que moi ? »

« Tais-toi. » Répondit simplement Emma avant de combler la distance pour venir écraser sa bouche contre celle de la belle brune. La tension était à son comble et il ne servait à rien de lutter en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre dans les prochaines secondes. A quoi bon lutter quand la bataille était perdue d'avance ?

Une fois encore, la blonde n'avait pas été en mesure de la repousser, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. C'était toujours ainsi depuis que leur relation devenait plus ambiguë, quand elles venaient à s'embrasser, aucune des deux n'étaient capable de repousser l'autre. La brune sourit dans le baiser et ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'approfondir en laissant une langue curieuse venir courir sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui lui accorda instantanément l'accès. Regina gémit à l'instant même où la langue d'Emma vint à la rencontre de la sienne, ses doigts se perdirent à leur tour dans la chevelure blonde de sa « partenaire » pour l'attirer davantage contre elle. Bien qu'il lui soit impossible de tolérer la façon dont la brune traitait les gens, Emma savait parfaitement qu'il lui était d'autant plus difficile de nier l'attirance indéniable qu'il y avait entre elles. Concernant leur situation particulièrement complexe, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était préférable d'embrasser Regina Mills en cachette que de se lancer des vacheries à la figure à la moindre occasion.

Tellement perdues dans leur baiser, comme si une bulle les coupait du monde extérieur, les deux filles trouvèrent que le temps semblait passer nettement plus vite à mesure que leurs lèvres restèrent unies au cours d'un baiser sans précédent. Ce moment était de loin le plus chaud et le plus passionné qu'elles aient passé depuis la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Les mains d'Emma se baladèrent librement sur le corps parfaitement sculpté et à demi-nu de Regina. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait en ce moment, en plus du baiser, c'était la sensation du corps chaud de la brune sous ses doigts, cela contrastait parfaitement avec la température du lac.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, elles n'eurent d'autre choix que de mettre un terme à ce moment des plus agréables. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent aussitôt afin de leur laisser du temps pour recouvrer leurs esprits ainsi que leur respiration. Emma fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, ses mains vinrent doucement agripper la taille de Regina alors qu'elle la regardait avec la plus grande prudence. La façon dont sa poitrine s'élevait et se baissait lourdement, la couleur plus rosée de ses lèvres, ses joues légèrement rougies et la façon dont sa respiration irrégulière faisait vibrer la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Tous ces petits détails, Emma apprenait à les aimer en cet instant précis. La Regina insipide et hautaine était loin, elle n'était qu'une simple fille en ce moment et c'était tout ce qui importait à la jolie blonde.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Emma qui s'inquiéta en voyant que la brune gardait toujours les yeux fermés.

Tout en fredonnant légèrement, Regina garda son front contre celui de la blonde mais hocha de la tête avant de soupirer d'une voix chaude. « Je ne suis pas prête à te détester de nouveau. »

La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Emma. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en constatant que les yeux de Regina étaient devenus beaucoup plus sombres qu'à leur habitude.

« Nous devrions y aller. » Murmura Regina qui avait presque peur d'élever la voix, par crainte que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne se réveille soudainement.

Emma hocha simplement la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive quand elle se résigna à retirer les mains qu'elle avait longuement gardées sur le corps de Regina avant de reculer d'un pas. Le contact rompu, les bras de cette dernière quittèrent aussitôt le cou de la blonde pour venir retomber le long de son propre corps. Emma fut pourtant celle qui prit la parole en première. « Cette eau semble soudainement ridiculement froide. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » Rigola Regina qui trouva un soudain intérêt au lac. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire ni comment agir maintenant. Voyant le trouble de la brune, Emma prit une décision commune et commença à se diriger vers le rivage.

Alors que la blonde commençait à enfiler son tee-shirt, sans même prendre la peine de s'essuyer, Regina laissa un profond soupir s'échapper avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de s'habiller à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Regina qui s'inquiétait face à la réponse qu'elle redoutait pourtant.

Emma haussa des épaules, ne voyant pas trente-six solutions pour la suite. « Ce que nous faisons toujours... Retourner à la normale et faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Regina enfila calmement ses chaussures, traîna légèrement les pieds au sol tout en fixant longuement ce dernier et croisa inconfortablement les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne savait dire si cette réponse devait l'attrister ou la réjouir. Elle releva alors les yeux vers la blonde pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Eh bien... Ouais... » Murmura Emma qui ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient la brune à lui poser cette question des plus troublantes. « C'est le mieux à faire. C'est vrai, toi et moi… Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, tu es d'accord ? »

Regina hocha faiblement la tête, mais sans la moindre expression sur le visage. « Tu as raison... Ok. »

« C'est... Ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Emma pour reprendre la question de la brune, ses mots sortirent doucement de sa bouche. Elle attendait maintenant une réponse de la brune.

« Bien-sûr. » Répondit Regina un peu trop rapidement pour être suffisamment convaincante. « Ainsi sont les choses. »

« D'accord... » Emma hocha la tête en enfilant ses chaussures avant de faire un geste pour indiquer la direction prise à leur arrivée. « Allez ! Suis-moi, je vais t'escorter pour éviter que le grand méchant loup ne t'attaque. »

Regina ne put retenir son sourire et poussa doucement Emma, le cœur léger. « Tais-toi. »


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et follows. C'est génial et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa en commençant à publier =D

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je sais que sa semble long mais je vous promet que bientôt Regina arrêtera d'être aussi têtu :p

Il faut se souvenir aussi que pour elle, elle est hétéro et qu'être avec une fille ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant et encore moins avec Emma. Alors laissez lui le temps de se faire à l'idée ;)

Merci à EvilMel-EvilQueen qui fait un travail magnifique sur cette fic. Beaucoup m'ont complimenté sur ma "Plume" malheureusement se n'est pas la mienne mais celle de ma bêta. Je ne fournis que l'histoire et elle l'a rend plus belle =D

Et pour finir je passe la fic en Rated M (Ce chapitre étant un peu... :p) . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je préviendrai toujours en début de chapitre ;-).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Un bruit devant sa tente se fit entendre et Regina ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, inquiète. Quand elle vit la fermeture s'ouvrir progressivement, son cœur cessa de battre une fraction de seconde alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. Dès qu'elle vit le visage d'Emma, la brune fut aussitôt soulagée mais fronça légèrement des sourcils en voyant la blonde se glisser à l'intérieur de son abri.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant sur les coudes, alors que son regard se faisait aussi confus qu'interrogateur. « Tu as réfléchi à ce que nous ferions si Tink ou quelqu'un d'autre venait à nous voir ou … ? »

Regina ne put achever sa phrase, la blonde vint instantanément poser son index contre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Comme si elle avait une idée bien précise en tête, Emma commença à ramper jusqu'au corps de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura Regina dont les yeux s'écarquillaient à la vue de la blonde rampant dans sa direction. Cette dernière plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre de la taille de la brune, de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur elle. Ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté de la tête de Regina qui ne savait plus aligner la moindre pensée cohérente.

« Ce que tu veux que je fasses depuis très longtemps. » Déclara simplement Emma avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la blonde s'immiscer sensuellement dans sa bouche, Regina fut incapable de contenir le gémissement qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent à s'affronter au cours d'un duel des plus enflammés, adoptant un rythme endiablé, pendant qu'Emma laissa une main venir se reposer sur sa hanche. Délicatement, cette même main commença à s'aventurer un peu plus haut, venant ainsi caresser la peau nue de Regina. A ce simple contact, celle-ci frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Emma c'est de la pure folie. » Souffla la brune entre deux halètements alors qu'Emma commençait à lui embrasser le long de la mâchoire. Lentement, elle traça un chemin imaginaire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Quand elle se mit à le mordiller sensuellement, en prenant soin de ne pas y aller trop fort, elle obtint un doux gémissement de la part de Regina en échange. « On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Alors arrête-moi. » Susurra la blonde qui laissait ses lèvres continuer leur progression jusqu'à arriver au cou de la brune. Regina se mit à gémir de plus belle en sentant Emma capturer sa jugulaire entre ses dents, Dieu que cela était agréable. La brune ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous les assauts audacieux de la blonde, jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

Emma finit par rompre le contact et s'assit en ôtant ses mains de la peau brûlante de Regina. Elle attrapa fermement le bas du tee-shirt de cette dernière et tira vers le haut pour le lui ôter. Afin de donner implicitement son accord, la brune se redressa à son tour et leva les bras pour permettre à la belle blonde de lui enlever son haut. Dès que ce fut fait, Emma poussa Regina à s'allonger à nouveau et son corps vint aussitôt épouser sur le sien. Délicatement, elle se remit à caresser sa peau nue, se délectant des sensations que cela lui procurait, et ses lèvres vinrent rapidement capturer les siennes.

Une multitude de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Regina qui trouvait que la situation était certes insensée mais tellement excitante à la fois. Peu importe les conséquences, elle n'avait aucune envie de couper Emma dans son élan, les sensations étaient bien trop intenses et agréables. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une main venait de se glisser dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, elle fut soudainement extirpée de ses pensées. La brune se débarrassa rapidement de son sous-vêtement et le laissa tomber à ses côtés.

La blonde fit une pause et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la poitrine désormais nue de la brune, Dieu que la vue était à couper le souffle. A la fois ferme et rebondie, la poitrine de Regina faisait appel à toutes les envies. Les yeux d'Emma s'assombrirent grâce au magnifique spectacle et sa langue vint aussitôt humidifier ses lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant précis : capturer ses tétons qui ne cessaient de l'appeler et d'attirer toute son attention. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'arrêter si elle laissait sa bouche venir prendre possession de ces deux fruits défendus.

Dès que les lèvres de la blonde vinrent se poser sur sa peau nue, Regina sentit son estomac se retourner violemment et une certaine chaleur venir prendre place entre ses cuisses. La bouche d'Emma déposa une multitude de baisers le long de sa clavicule avant de laisser sa langue tracer une ligne imaginaire entre ses seins, jusqu'au sternum. Quand les lèvres de la blonde capturèrent un mamelon érigé d'excitation, Regina laissa un profond soupir s'échapper, signe qu'elle appréciait ce qui se passait. Les soupirs devinrent des gémissements lorsqu'Emma se mit alterner entre morsures et succions sur ce téton excité.

« Oh mon dieu. » Gémit la brune qui laissa sa tête retomber en arrière alors que sa main trouva rapidement le chemin jusqu'au crâne de la blonde qui continuait de jouer avec son téton.

Tout se déroulait à la perfection, les sensations étaient plus qu'agréables et la chaleur dans ses cuisses ne cessaient de s'intensifier jusqu'à atteindre un seuil critique. Soudainement, elle sentit une forte douleur se manifester dans son bras et elle s'assit brusquement sur son matelas gonflable. Son front était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur et son regard balaya rapidement les environs du regard. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Emma ?

« Tu vas bien Regina ? » Demanda Tink qui observa son amie d'un air inquiet. « Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller, faut croire qu'il fallait surtout s'en prendre à ton bras pour que ça fonctionne. »

Confuse, Regarda observa encore une fois les alentours en fronçant des sourcils. Encore essoufflée à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Tout lui avait semblé tellement réel, elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et ne savait où donner de la tête.

« Où... Quoi... » Peu certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire, la brune fronça des sourcils et regarda Tink qui semblait aussi confuse qu'elle. « Je dormais ? »

Tink rigola de bon cœur en secouant la tête, sincèrement amusée par la réaction de son amie. « Ouais, il est même carrément neuf heures du matin, Regina. Tu avais d'ailleurs l'air de faire un cauchemar ou je ne sais quoi encore. »

Toujours perdue quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Regina se résigna à essuyer discrètement la sueur qui recouvrait son front. Soudain, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet et tout s'assembla rapidement dans son esprit, comme un puzzle qui se faisait tout seul. Elle venait de rêver d'Emma Swan, cette blonde qui l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve, pas le genre de rêve soft où tout était rose dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce dernier avait été extrêmement intime, incroyablement érotique et elle ne se trompait pas en affirmant l'avoir grandement apprécié. Quand elle en prit d'ailleurs conscience, elle sentit son estomac se retourner une nouvelle fois, elle refusait d'admettre qu'une chose pareille ait pu lui arriver et elle ignorait surtout comment s'y prendre pour gérer la situation.

« J'ai besoin de... Merde... » Bredouilla Regina qui se mit à genoux pour ramper jusqu'à la sortie de la tente, l'ouvrant aussi calmement que son corps le lui permettait. « J'ai juste besoin d'une minute. »

Regina avait surtout besoin d'air frais dans les plus brefs délais. Le fait d'être en survêtement, dépourvue de maquillage et à pieds nus sur l'herbe humide, tout cela était bien le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment. Elle avait besoin d'air, d'espace et d'une bonne cigarette pour se remettre de ses émotions. Nerveusement, elle fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure afin de les attacher en un chignon désordonné. Elle retourna à la tente pour y récupérer son sac à dos afin de prendre son paquet de cigarettes.

Lentement, les mains légèrement tremblantes à cause des souvenirs de son rêve, elle glissa la cigarette entre ses lèvres et fouilla chaque poche de son sweat à la recherche d'un briquet. Après avoir trouvé l'objet en question, elle leva les yeux quelques instants et sa mâchoire tomba légèrement, laissant par la même occasion sa cigarette toucher le sol. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti et la brune resta figée sur place un long moment. Elle ne se soucia même pas d'avoir fait tomber sa cigarette, elle regardait droit devant elle, les yeux grands ouverts. En effet, trois filles passaient devant elle en parlant et riant aux éclats. Rapidement, celle du milieu se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face et la brune pouvait affirmer avoir senti son cœur cesser de battre. Ce sourire étincelant et cette façon de la regarder avec ses beaux yeux verts, c'en était de trop pour Regina. Au fil de ses pas, le sourire d'Emma ne la quitta à aucun instant, pas même lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la brune. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la tête de cette dernière.

Regina avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant que faire. En ce moment, la scène ne se déroulait pas de la même façon. Au lieu de voir Emma se promener avec ses amies, elle la voyait ramper sur son corps, l'embrasser avec force et passion. Les images défilèrent à nouveau dans sa tête et son estomac se retourna une fois encore. Cette façon qu'Emma Swan avait de savoir où l'embrasser ou la toucher, Regina réalisait à quel point elle la voulait et avait besoin d'elle.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que la brune ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la blonde était partie depuis longtemps. C'était également à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa être toujours vêtue des vêtements qu'elle portait pour la nuit, la bouche toujours ouverte alors que sa cigarette était encore au sol. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une idiote en cet instant précis. Ce fut d'ailleurs durant ce même instant qu'elle décida qu'il lui était impossible de se laisser emporter plus loin dans le désordre qui prenait doucement place dans son esprit. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour retrouver un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation : il lui fallait redevenir comme avant et considérer Emma comme sa pire ennemie.

…

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. » Déclara Emma, la bouche pleine de bacon, qui pointa sa fourchette en direction de ses amies pour bien souligner son point de vue. « Je pense qu'elle a changé. »

Belle roula des yeux, refusant de croire un seul mot de ce que la blonde avançait. « Cesse donc d'être naïve Emma. Nous savons tous que les personnes comme Regina Mills ne changent jamais. »

Ruby se tourna aussitôt vers la brune aux yeux bleus en arquant un sourcil. « Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un Belle ? »

« Oh mais oui ! » Répondit Belle alors que leur ton se faisait plein de sarcasme.

Ruby finit par regarder Emma qui venait de mettre une grosse fourchette d'œufs dans sa bouche. « Est-ce que le nom de Lily te dit quelque chose Em' ? »

« Ok, attendez une minute. » Emma posa sa fourchette sur la table et prit le temps d'avaler ce qu'elle avait en bouche. « C'était complètement différent. »

Ruby acquiesça sans la croire pour autant avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Belle. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit sur Lily déjà ? »

« Je pense... » Répondit la brune aux yeux bleus en faisant mine de réfléchir et de se rafraîchir la mémoire. « Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce n'était pas… Je pense qu'elle a changé ? »

Emma roula des yeux, agacée par l'attitude de ses amies. « C'est quoi ça ? Allez... C'était différent et tu le sais. Premièrement, Lily était ma petite-amie, il était normal de vouloir croire qu'elle avait changé. Deuxièmement, Regina est une fille du lycée dont je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment. Je me fiche éperdument d'elle mais je pense que le fait d'avoir passé du temps pendant ces vacances m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'elle avait un peu grandi et changé. »

Au son de la voix de l'intéressée, Emma se retourna et remarqua que Regina venait de rentrer dans la grande tente où le petit déjeuner était servi. Comme toujours, elle était accompagnée de ses amies et se dirigeait droit sur elle. Sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait, la blonde lui sourit chaleureusement, hochant la tête vers la brune pour lui dire silencieusement bonjour quand elle passa.

Regina regarda Emma avec dégoût et arqua un sourcil en passant à côté d'elle. « Garde ton regard de pervers loin de moi Swan. »

Pour la blonde, c'était pire que la douche froide, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement, elle n'était pas sûre de saisir ce qui était en train d'arriver. Où se trouvait donc la fille de la nuit dernière ? Celle avec qui elle avait aimé passé du temps dans le lac ? Celle qui avait succombé à ses baisers et les lui avait rendu sans hésitation ? Choquée, elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses amies qui la regardaient d'une façon qui exprimait clairement leur pensée, une réplique du genre « Je te l'avais bien dit ».

« Tu disais ? » Dit Ruby en adressant un petit sourire sympathique à son amie blonde.

Emma était bien trop surprise et choquée pour trouver une réponse à fournir et elle se contenta de baisser le regard vers son assiette remplie. Désormais, elle n'était plus d'humeur à déjeuner et décida de quitter la table car c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. « Je vais aller fumer une cigarette. »

« Est ce que ça va Em' ? Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit tu sais ? » Belle regarda son amie et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle était également confuse car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la blonde être vexée après toutes ces années de prises de tête et d'insultes gratuites.

Emma refusait d'en parler avec ses amies et hocha simplement la tête avant de tourner les talons. « Je ne suis pas vexée, je n'ai plus faim c'est tout. »

Les deux filles préférèrent éviter d'insister, elles savaient qu'il valait mieux laisser Emma seule quand elle était dans cet état. Dès qu'elle se retrouva seule à l'extérieur, la blonde laissa sa colère s'exprimer en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un poteau. Cependant, elle regretta rapidement son geste lorsqu'une puissante douleur envahi son pied.

« Putain de merde ! » Cria Emma en sentant son pied lui faire mal et se maudissant de ne pas avoir su anticiper les réactions de Regina. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle voulait être appréciée par la brune ou qu'elle soit gentille mais elle était plutôt lassée par le comportement de cette dernière et sa façon de considérer leur relation comme un vulgaire jeu. Elle désirait que tout soit parfaitement cohérent et n'en pouvait plus de devoir essayer de deviner de quelle façon la brune la traiterait lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Avec Regina, c'était un pas en avant puis trois pas en arrière. En ce moment, elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir osé penser que la brune serait capable de faire preuve de bonté et de bons sentiments.

Sentant qu'elle pourrait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, Emma prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était hors de question de laisser Regina jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle plongea aussitôt la main dans la poche de son short et en sortit son paquet de cigarette avant d'en prendre une. Quand elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, le seul moyen de se calmer et se détendre était de fumer en essayant de se vider la tête.

« Au moins, avec toi je me sens mieux » Murmura Emma qui glissa sa cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. « Super, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Voilà que je parle à une cigarette maintenant. »

« Se parler à soi-même est le premier signe de la folie. »

Emma fit volte-face et fut particulièrement surprise de voir Tink à ses côtés, allumant également une cigarette en souriant. Elle lui retourna un faible sourire pour faire comme si tout allait à la perfection. « Même si c'est à ta cigarette que tu parles ? »

Pendant un moment, Tink se mit à réfléchir à la question, comme si c'était une question importante. « C'est à peu près la même chose, à vrai dire. »

« Alors, il faut croire que je deviens folle. » Plaisanta Emma en prenant une bonne bouffée de fumée. « Tu ne déjeunes pas avec tes amies ? »

Tink haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune grande importance. « Je suis pas vraiment fan des petit-déjeuner... Et je tenais à te remercier sans qu'il n'y ait Kathryn dans les parages. Tu sais... Pour nous avoir aidé pour la tente et tout le reste. Nous avions lutté pendant des heures pour la monter. »

Emma se mit à rire avant de sourire davantage, se rappelant d'un détail au sujet de son interlocutrice. « De toute façon, une rumeur prétend que tu n'as pas dormi dans ta tente… »

Loin de se douter que la blonde puisse être au courant de son périple de la nuit dernière, Tink rougit furieusement. « Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

Emma se tapota le côté du nez en souriant face à la couleur écarlate de sa voisine. « Les gens parlent. »

« Eh bien, j'ai quand même dormi un peu dedans. Ça compte, non ? » Plaisanta Tink en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. « Pourtant, j'aurais préféré ne pas revenir du tout. J'ai été réveillée par Regina qui semblait faire une sorte de cauchemar. »

Emma hocha la tête en souriant, même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi apprendre que la brune avait passé une mauvaise nuit lui faisait autant plaisir. « Ça doit être le karma. »

« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, tu sais. » Annonça Tink en souriant légèrement à la blonde. « Elle est juste... Difficile par moment. Mais elle est sympa. »

Emma lâcha un petit rire ironique, ne croyant pas réellement les mots qu'elle entendait. « C'est ce que j'avais l'habitude de penser. »

« En tout cas, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je pense qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment. » Tenta Tink en regardant finalement devant elle. « Je pense qu'elle a juste peur des réactions des autres. »

« Je pense que tu as probablement raison sur ce point. » Accorda Emma qui tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol pour l'écraser sous sa chaussure. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller poignarder ma poupée vaudou pendant un moment afin de me sentir mieux. Tu sais, je l'ai appelée Regina Mills. »

Tink rigola en secouant la tête, légèrement amusée par le comportement de la blonde. « Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Elle a toujours été un peu... comment dire… dure avec toi à l'école. »

Emma sourit car l'autre blonde était à des années lumières de la vérité. « Tu ne crois pas que c'est l'euphémisme du siècle ? »

« Un léger euphémisme alors. » Plaisanta Tink qui finit par écraser sa propre cigarette quand Emma lui tourna le dos. « Oh ! Swan ? Au risque de me répéter, encore merci pour la tente et tout le reste. Tu es sympa, tu sais. »

Emma hocha la tête en souriant car sur ce point, elles étaient au moins d'accord. « Pas de soucis... Même si c'est ce même désir d'être gentille avec tout le monde qui me met toujours dans le pétrin. »

Tink fronça les sourcils, son visage exprima une expression plus confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Emma venait de dire cela mais cela était sans doute sans importance. Elle préféra donc l'ignorer et de la laisser s'éloigner avant de retourner auprès de Regina et Kathryn.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde,

Voila le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D Promis dans très peu de temps (vraiment pas beaucoup) Regina va changer et je vous promet une belle histoire ;-)

Merci à ma super bêta : EvilMel-EvilQueen qui comme d'habitude rend mon histoire plus belle, je sais pas se que je ferais sans elle.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt =D

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi bien habillée ? » Demanda Ruby en entrant dans la salle de bain et dont le regard devint subitement suspicieux quant à la tenue de son amie. « Il me semblait que tu allais simplement boire un verre en bas… »

Sans quitter le miroir des yeux, Emma se contenta d'acquiescer en commençant à appliquer délicatement son mascara. « Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu son ton 31 ? » Intervint Belle en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain et détaillant quelques instants la tenue de la blonde. « Parce que tu risques de nous mettre mal à l'aise. »

Emma était sincèrement amusée par les réactions de ses amies et ne put s'empêcher de rire en terminant de se maquiller. Elle finit par leur faire face au bout de quelques instants. « C'est fort possible. Heureusement que vous ne serez pas avec moi alors. »

« Comment ça ? » Belle fronça des sourcils, elle ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir. « Où serons-nous alors ? »

« Aucune idée... » Marmonna la blonde en rangeant calmement ses affaires dans sa trousse. « Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai rendez-vous avec Rose. »

Ruby se mit à sourire, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son amie tenait tant à se mettre en valeur. « Ohhhh... Rose hein ? »

Emma leva un sourcil en regardant ses amies, le ton employé par Ruby en disait long sur ses pensées. « Ouais ? »

« Je trouve qu'elle est sympa. Et vous semblez avoir bien accroché toutes les deux. » Dit Ruby en haussant simplement les épaules. « Et donc, vous allez juste boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel ? »

Emma acquiesça en souriant très discrètement face à l'interrogatoire des autres filles. « Oui, c'est plus facile de boire ici vu qu'elle vit juste à côté. Et c'est assez discret aussi. »

« Tu sais comment traiter une femme, toi. » Marmonna Belle en roulant des yeux devant l'attitude de son amie.

« Sérieusement Em' ? » Ajouta Ruby en donnant un léger coup dans le bras de la blonde. « Cette fille est carrément torride et a visiblement le béguin pour toi. Elle a accepté de boire un verre avec toi et tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de l'emmener dans un vrai bar ? »

Légèrement agacée par autant d'insistance, Emma roula des yeux et bouscula les filles pour sortir de la pièce. « Ce n'est pas que JE ne prends pas la peine, ELLE a suggéré de boire un verre ici. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Ruby qui savait parfaitement que cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin. « Amuse-toi bien Em' et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. »

Emma sourit, voyant où la brune voulait en venir. « Ça ne me limite pas vraiment, pas vrai ? »

« Je te laisse cinq secondes pour sortir d'ici ou je vais finir par te frapper. » Lança Ruby sur un ton faussement sévère. Cela lui valut d'ailleurs un sourire et un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Emma ne perdit pas une seconde pour se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.

…

Quand Emma la rejoignit à table, Rose lui adressa un tendre sourire sans manquer de la détailler minutieusement. Vêtue d'une robe serrée bleu marine qui descendait au milieu des cuisses et qui donnait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes bronzées, la blonde pouvait être sûre d'attirer l'attention.

« Tu es sublime. » Déclara la brune en se penchant légèrement pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur la joue d'Emma avant qu'elles ne prennent place.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur son invitée, Emma réalisa que Rose ne portait qu'un top rouge et un jeans. Elle estimait être un peu trop habillée et se sentait légèrement ridicule, ce qui la fit aussitôt rougir.

« Merci, petite charmeuse. » La brune lui adressa un clin d'œil en s'installant correctement à table. « Étant donné que je ne savais pas ce que tu comptais boire, j'ai préféré t'attendre. »

« Oh c'est gentil. Je vais aller commander alors. » Répondit Emma en souriant à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi ? »

Pendant quelques instants, Rose réfléchit car elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait commander mais elle dû cependant faire un choix rapidement. « Je pense que je suis d'humeur pour un cocktail sympa. Un Sex on the Beach, un Woo Woo ou autre chose ? »

« Woo woo! » Tout en levant une main en l'air, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'imiter le klaxon d'un train.

Sincèrement amusée par la blonde, Rose éclata soudainement de rire, bien qu'elle ait tenté de se cacher vainement derrière ses mains. « C'était génial! Ce sera donc un Woo Woo! »

Quelque peu gênée d'avoir eu l'air aussi ridicule, Emma se mit à rougir tout en sentant un sourire se former progressivement sur son visage. « C'était vraiment nul, hein? »

« C'était mignon, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. » Rigola Rose qui commençait à avoir un peu mal aux joues à force de rire autant.

« Tu es trop gentille. » Dit Emma qui se leva pour partir en direction du bar.

En attendant sa commande, la blonde balaya la zone du regard et remarqua rapidement la présence de quelques camarades de classe autour d'une table près du bar. Elle remerciait intérieurement ses copines, Belle et Ruby, de ne pas s'être invitées au rez-de-chaussée pour venir l'espionner au cours de son rendez-vous avec Rose. Cependant, la blonde n'était qu'à moitié ravie car elle remarqua que Regina ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Depuis leur retour du camping, les deux étudiantes s'évitaient et tâchaient de garder le plus de distance possible. Ceci dit, cela n'avait pas empêché la brune de lancer quelques piques et remarques sarcastiques à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans l'hôtel.

Prétendre qu'Emma était confuse face au changement soudain de comportement de Regina était un doux euphémisme. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment, surtout qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec une séduisante jeune fille qui semblait être intéressée par elle. A force, les jeux de Regina avaient fini par la lasser. Après des années d'insultes et d'intimidations, elle était certaine de pouvoir s'en sortir durant les dernières semaines de vacances. Regina et ses insultes devenaient un inconvénient, rien de plus et elle serait parfaitement en mesure de l'ignorer.

« Sexy comme rencard Em' ? »

Emma fit volte-face pour se retrouver en présence de Killian qui lui adressait un large sourire. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part le lui rendre, la blonde imita son sourire. « Ouaip, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne mentais pas pour le ' sexy ', elle est vraiment magnifique ! » Déclara Killian qui se tourna vers Rose en la dévorant littéralement du regard.

Un tant soit peu agacée, Emma secoua la tête et remercia le barman en récupérant les boissons. « Oh ! Killian, arrête de mater mon rancard. »

Lorsque la blonde retourna auprès de Rose, celle-ci l'observait en souriant et ne manqua pas de la remercier quand elle déposa les boissons avant de prendre place à son tour.

« Avec un petit parapluie ? Voilà le genre de filles que j'aime. » Lança la brune en buvant une grande gorgée de son verre.

« Les mérites ne me reviennent pas, c'est le barman qui l'a mis dedans » Dit Emma en souriant en coin. « Mais j'avoue que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'en aurais exigé un. »

« Donc... » Commença Rose qui déposa le verre sur la table en croisant le regard de la blonde. « Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à m'appeler ? »

Emma sourit davantage. « J'étais partie faire du camping. »

« Ohhhh du camping hein? » Taquina Rose en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil. « Ça semble sympa. »

« C'était... Intéressant. » Emma hocha la tête en repensant à cette expérience et tout ce qui s'y était passé. « Cependant, je suis plutôt contente de retrouver le confort de l'hôtel. »

« Je suis moi aussi contente que tu sois revenue et que tu m'aies invitée à prendre un verre » Répondit Rose tout sourire en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

La blonde sourit à son tour et saisit la paille entre ses dents. « Donc... Je me rends compte que nous sommes là à parler depuis un moment mais au final, je ne sais rien de toi. Que fais-tu à Majorque ?»

« Le travail. » Répondit Rose en faisant tourner la paille dans son verre. « J'ai terminé le lycée et j'ai pris la décision de m'offrir une année sabbatique avant de reprendre l'université. Je voulais avoir un peu d'expérience dans le monde professionnel et me faire un peu d'argent. Puis, j'ai eu une offre d'emploi et je l'ai prise sans hésiter. »

Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contentait d'écouter la brune. « Ça semble cool. Et où travailles-tu exactement ? »

« Dans un restaurant près de la plage. C'est pas très glamour mais ça paie plutôt bien et ça m'a permis de m'installer ici.» Expliqua Rose qui ne perdit son sourire à aucun instant. « Je pense reprendre l'université en septembre. »

« Dans quelle ville vas-tu? » Questionna Emma qui voulait vraiment en apprendre davantage sur la brune.

« Boston. » Répondit Rose en souriant. « J'ai grandi pas loin et ce n'est pas très loin. De plus, c'est une grande ville et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Et toi, tu en as une en tête ?»

Emma hocha la tête en souriant à son tour. « Celle de Storybrooke. »

« Oh cool. » Rose prit une autre gorgée de son cocktail, presque vide maintenant. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais étudier ? »

« La psychologie, je trouvais que c'était une branche intéressante. » Commença Emma qui tâcha de garder le contact visuel avec la brune. « Mais, le temps a fait les choses et le droit devenait une passion pour moi alors que la psychologie me paraissait beaucoup moins importante. Donc, je vais étudier le Droit à l'université... Et toi? »

« Math. » Rose se mit à sourire davantage ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être fière d'elle-même. « Je ne suis pas que jolie, tu sais ? »

Amusée, la blonde éclata soudainement de rire. « Tu ne manques pas de confiance en toi à ce que je vois. »

Rose haussa des épaules, comme si de rien était. « Ce qui doit être dit doit justement être dit. »

La brune était particulièrement drôle et Emma ne pouvait que rire devant un tel comportement, bien que son regard se tourne par moment vers le bar comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. A son arrivée, Rose n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel emplacement, elle avait opté pour une table à l'extérieur, donnant sur la piscine dans laquelle la lune se reflétait parfaitement. La musique n'était pas aussi assourdissante qu'à l'intérieur et cela rendait l'atmosphère nettement plus agréable. La blonde finit par reconnaître d'autres personnes, Killian et Graham qui buvaient tranquillement en observant les jolies filles dans les environs. Belle et Ruby avaient fini par se joindre à la fête et la brune aux mèches rouges fit un clin d'œil à Emma lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant quelques instants, la blonde continua de balayer les environs avant de tourner son attention vers Rose qui venait de terminer son verre.

« Tu en veux un autre ? » Demanda la brune dans un large sourire

« J'adorerais ça. » Emma acquiesça alors que Rose partait en direction du bar.

Assise depuis quelques minutes à sa table, la blonde ne cessait de sourire en pensant à la soirée qu'elle était en train de passer jusqu'à présent. L'attraction qu'il y avait entre elle et Rose était indéniable. La brune était magnifique, intéressante et tellement intelligente qu'il était aisé de tenir une conversation avec elle. A l'instant même où Emma se disait qu'elle aimerait vraiment la revoir, elle fut soudainement extirpée de ses pensées par une voix qui s'élevait dans tout le bar. Quand elle se retourna, elle assista à une scène qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais voir.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la blonde se précipita à l'intérieur et tenta de séparer les deux femmes qui étaient en train de se crier dessus sans prêter attention aux regards. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'une d'elle, elle y remarqua une impressionnante tâche bleu sur son top rouge.

« C'est trop te demander de faire attention où tu vas, sale garce ! » S'écria Rose en constatant que son haut était tâché et sans doute ruiné.

« Attends… C'est à moi de faire attention ? » Hurla Regina, incrédule, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Si tu avais pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, tu aurais facilement remarqué qu'une personne marchait avec des boissons. Au lieu de cela, tu as carrément foncé dessus ! »

Emma eu tout de même le réflexe de saisir Rose par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bondir sur la brune qui semblait se délecter plus que de raison de la situation. La blonde ne la lâcha pas et s'empressa de se tourner vers Regina qui avait l'air très contente d'elle-même en cet instant précis.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue. » Lança Emma en adressant un regard de dégoût à l'autre étudiante.

Regina, quelque peu étonnée par la réaction de la blonde, arqua un sourcil. « Comme c'est mignon ! Tu défends ta petite-amie Swan ? »

« Tu connais cette fille ? » Questionna soudainement Rose, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Emma.

Emma acquiesça en silence, conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir car Regina ne manquerait pas une occasion d'en rajouter. « Ouais, je vais au lycée avec elle. Le soir où je t'ai rencontrée, elle était également dans le club. »

Se rappelant de cette fameuse soirée, Rose s'énerva davantage et tenta désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de la blonde. « Tu étais jalouse c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit que tu pourrais essayer de me sortir de la compétition pour qu'elle puisse continuer à t'offrir d'autres verres ? Tu es une sacrée peste. »

A présent, sans forcément s'en rendre compte, les trois filles étaient parvenues à attirer l'attention de toute la clientèle. Tous les étudiants assistaient attentivement à la scène et tentaient de grappiller le plus d'informations pour de nouveaux commérages. Les amies de la brune étaient également de la partie, accompagnées par deux garçons plus vieux, elles gardaient un œil sur leur amie mais ne tenaient pas à s'impliquer dans la dispute. Ruby et Belle, quant à elles, étaient toujours assises à leur table et regardaient Emma la bouche grande ouverte. Cette dernière s'efforçait de retenir Rose alors que Regina regardait celle-ci en souriant, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Pardon ? Jalouse, tu dis ? » Pouffa la brune sur un ton sarcastique. « De qui exactement ? D'une bimbo avec une tache sur son top ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

N'en pouvant plus des propos de la brune, Emma se tourna vers elle en serrant les dents et plissant les yeux. « Regina, ça suffit ! »

« Oh mais je ne faisais que commencer. » Continua Regina qui s'amusait en voyant Rose tenter de s'extirper des bras de la blonde. « Sinon Swan, jolie prise. Étant donné que tu n'as pas su m'avoir, tu as essayé d'en trouver une qui me ressemblait le plus possible. C'est vrai, quoi. Cheveux bruns, les yeux de la même couleur que les miens, même taille. Bon, un peu moins bien foutue que moi mais bien foutue quand même. Elle s'appelle aussi Regina? »

Décidément, Regina allait beaucoup trop loin cette fois et la blonde la poussa violemment en la fusillant du regard, l'obligeant à prendre ses distances. « Regina, je te jure que si tu ne dégages pas, je vais la lâcher et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle va te botter le cul. »

Regina réfléchit quelques instants, prenant la remarque d'Emma en considération, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux en rester là. Avant de rejoindre ses amis, elle fit un long clin d'œil à la blonde et lança un « au revoir » sarcastique à Rose.

Maintenant que toute menace était écartée, Emma lâcha son amie mais celle-ci repoussa violemment sa main, la rage au ventre.

« J'aurais très bien pu m'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ? » S'écria la brune tout en regardant la tache visible sur son haut.

« Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses arrêter pour ça. » Répondit Emma en gardant son air sérieux.

Rose soupira, agacée et dépitée par la tournure de la soirée. « Peu importe, Emma. Je vais rentrer chez moi et nettoyer ce carnage. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que… que je te prête quelque chose ? » Demanda Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

« Ça va aller. » Marmonna Rose qui préféra partir que s'attarder ici. Elle s'empara rapidement de son sac à main. « On se voit plus tard, Emma. »

La blondie ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester mais il valait mieux laisser Rose s'éloigner pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle croisa le regard compatissant de ses amies, elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait et la seule responsable était Regina. Que lui prenait-il au juste ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû agir de la sorte avec Rose ? Était-ce par jalousie ou pure méchanceté ? Il était temps de lui faire prendre conscience de ses actes et il fallait en profiter tant que la colère était bien ancrée en elle. Rapidement, son regard se tourna vers le bar et chercha après Regina. Au plus elle repensait au départ précipité de son rendez-vous, au plus elle se disait que c'était uniquement à cause de la brune.

Dès qu'elle la trouva, Emma fonça droit sur elle et s'arrêta juste en face. Leurs visages se faisaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, à la différence que seule la haine brûlait dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Putain ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » S'exclama Emma en bousculant violemment Regina. « On dirait que m'avoir torturée pendant des années ne te suffit pas. Il faut en plus que tu t'en prennes à d'innocentes filles par association ? »

Regina roula des yeux, exaspérée par son interlocutrice. « C'était un accident, Swan. Ça arrive les accidents, tu sais. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis... Je peux penser à d'autre 'accidents' qui sont arrivé récemment. » S'écria la blonde en regardant la brune droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Emma fit cependant une pause, tentant ainsi de trouver une manière plus subtile de menacer Regina, avant de reculer et de lui lancer un dernier regard empli de menaces.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne me cherche pas. »

A la fois énervée et choquée face aux menaces de la blonde, Regina avala difficilement sa salive. Elle pouvait sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge mais préféra ne pas s'en formaliser pour le moment. Pendant un instant, elle se disait qu'elle allait peut-être un peu trop loin et qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de jouer avec Emma. Jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde autant en colère, son regard n'avait jamais été aussi méprisant, elle avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment d'angoisse poindre dans son estomac. Pour l'heure, elle se détestait soudainement d'être aussi faible et à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Emma, les immenses progrès fait depuis leur arrivée. En raison d'une peur incommensurable, Regina venait de les ramener à la case départ.

« Tu vas bien Regina ? » Demanda Kathryn d'une voix calme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

La brune se résigna à se tourner vers ses amies, qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet, avant de leur adresser un faible sourire visant à les rassurer. « Ouais... C'est juste que ... Non, je vais bien. »


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, personnellement je l'aime bien, le chapitre est beaucoup plus calme que les autres et en plus il est beaucoup plus long =D

Comme d'habitude merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son magnifique travail sur cette fic. Je te remercierai jamais assez.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avez pensé ;)

A bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

« Ok. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » S'écria Monsieur Hopper en se frappant les mains, un sourire aux lèvres, une fois que tous les étudiants s'étaient réunis autour de la piscine.

Tout le monde était vêtu de son maillot de bain, attendant simplement les instructions près de la piscine. Au programme du jour, des joutes de coton-tige sur une plate-forme en suspension sur l'eau. Chaque étudiant devrait se défendre tout en essayant de faire tomber son adversaire par-dessus. Le gagnant de chaque round aurait la chance de pouvoir passer à la manche suivante et affronterait un nouvel adversaire tiré au sort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul vainqueur. Ces affrontements seraient sans doute un excellent moyen de régler les conflits sans avoir forcément recours à la véritable violence. Non seulement, cela réglerait bien des problèmes mais en permettant également à certains élèves de se rapprocher jusqu'à créer certains liens. Le but principal de ce programme était de s'amuser sans prendre le risque de se faire mal.

Dire qu'Emma et Ruby étaient excitées par le programme était un bel euphémisme. Cette épreuve, elles l'attendaient impatiemment depuis le premier jour, celui de leur arrivée à Majorque. L'une comme l'autre était convaincue de faire partie des finalistes et qu'il leur faudrait s'affronter pour savoir laquelle des deux était la meilleure.

« Très bien les jeunes, voici les règles du jour ! » Commença Monsieur Hopper qui fit progressivement cesser les bavardages et attirant ainsi l'attention de tous. « Premièrement, votre but n'est pas de blesser votre adversaire. Vous allez simplement devoir prendre l'avantage sur lui et le faire tomber à l'eau. Si toutefois je constate que vous commencez à devenir… comment dire… trop violent, je donnerai un coup de sifflet et vous devrez recommencer. Deuxièmement, soyez prudents ! Afin d'éviter toute blessure ou accident, tâchez de ne pas viser la tête ou le visage. Si vous venez cependant à vous blesser, vous pouvez demander l'arrêt du jeu. Si l'un d'entre vous vient à commettre une faute, il sera aussitôt disqualifié et son adversaire passera automatiquement à la manche suivante. Je tiens à insister sur un point crucial. C'est supposé être une activité amusante. Vous aurez sans doute envie de gagner mais ce sera aussi amusant de voir les autres s'affronter, l'important étant d'avoir participé. »

Emma pouffa et sourit à ses amies, loin d'être d'accord avec les propos de Monsieur Hopper. « Participer ? Mon cul. »

« Tu es trop compétitive Em'. » Plaisanta Belle en tapant gentiment dans le bras de son amie.

« D'accord. Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous allons pouvoir commencer le tirage au sort ! » Annonça Monsieur Hopper en plongeant la main dans le bol rempli de petits papiers. « Alors, le premier match opposera…Tink Bell et … Wendy Darling. »

Quand les intéressées se dirigèrent vers Monsieur Hopper, qui les invita à se serrer formellement la main, quelques applaudissements les accompagnaient. Elles ramassèrent un coton-tige avant de se rendre jusqu'à la plate-forme de « combat ».

« Vous misez sur quel cheval ? » Demanda Belle en regardant ses deux amies.

Emma rigola aussitôt et répondit sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. « Sans hésiter Tink. D'abord parce qu'elle est l'une des filles les plus populaires et que Wendy aura sans doute peur de la toucher. Ensuite, Tink est plus grande. »

« En gros, Wendy est mal barrée. » S'amusa Ruby en regardant Monsieur Hopper sifflet pour annoncer le début de la bataille.

Le match se termina pratiquement en une fraction de secondes. Tink donna un coup dans les côtes de Wendy et l'expulsa aussitôt de la plate-forme. La victoire avait été bien trop facile pour la blonde qui se contenta de sourire en coin.

Emma retint difficilement un sourire face à l'expression satisfaite sur le visage de l'étudiante. Sans mentionner son arrogance lorsqu'elle fit un salto arrière pour tomber dans l'eau. Ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs une ruée d'applaudissements de la part de ses camarades et du groupe d'Emma.

Durant les vingt minutes suivantes, les combats s'enchaînèrent et les garçons affrontaient parfois des filles. Belle dû d'ailleurs faire face à un étudiant, elle avait perdu mais non sans se défendre de la meilleure façon qui soit. Ruby avait affronté l'un des plus petits élèves, pour son plus grand plaisir, et remporté la victoire sans aucune difficulté. Quand elle rejoignit Emma au bord de la piscine, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Regina était également parvenue à remporter son épreuve contre une fille dénommée Lauren qui n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de lui arracher la victoire. En moins de trois secondes, la belle brune l'avait éjectée de la plate-forme.

« Le prochain match opposera…» Annonça Monsieur Hopper en plongeant une main dans le bol une fois l'excitation du précédent affrontement passée. « Emma Swan à ... »

Cette dernière sourit en regardant ses amies qui attendaient le nom de son adversaire avec grande impatience.

« Kathryn Nolan. »

En découvrant l'identité de celle qu'elle affronterait, le sourire d'Emma devint on ne peut plus radieux. « Alors là, on ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. »

Elle se dirigea calmement vers son professeur, alors que son adversaire attendait déjà avec l'arme de son choix en mains tout en la fusillant du regard.

« Très bien. » Lança Emma qui hocha la tête nonchalamment en direction de Kathryn, non sans maintenir son large sourire en place.

« Les filles, serrez-vous la main. » Encouragea l'homme plus âgé en souriant légèrement.

A la simple idée de devoir toucher Emma, Kathryn fit une grimace de dégoût, comme si son adversaire avait la peste, avant de tendre la main. Cette dernière la serra plus fort que nécessaire pour faire grimacer davantage l'amie de Regina. Kathryn ôta rapidement sa main, la refermant pour serrer le poing, avant de tourner le dos à la blonde et de se diriger vers la plate-forme. Calmement, Emma ramassa son arme et la suivit en gardant son sourire en coin.

« D'accord, Mesdames. A mon coup de sifflet, vous commencez. » Lança Monsieur Hopper d'une voix calme et posée. Les deux filles se contentèrent d'acquiescer en attendant le signal. Dès qu'il siffla, l'affrontement commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Pour Emma, il était hors de question de laisser son adversaire avoir le dessus à un moment ou l'autre.

A la seconde même où le coup de sifflet avait retentit, le bout du bâton d'Emma rentra immédiatement en collision avec le corps de son adversaire. Au contact, cette dernière lâcha un grognement en guise de désapprobation.

« Allez Em' ! » Cria la brune aux mèches rouges en voyant Emma toucher les côtes de Kathryn.

A chaque coup que la blonde lui portait, Kathryn pouvait sentir la colère la submerger de plus en plus. Sans même se demander si c'était bien ou mal, la rage animait son corps, elle leva son bâton dans les airs et rassembla toutes ses forces pour le faire entrer en collision avec la joue d'Emma.

A la seconde près, Monsieur Hopper siffla dès que le bâton s'écrasa avec force contre le visage de la blonde. La tête de cette dernière tourna violemment le visage et une petite quantité de sang sortit de sa bouche. Ruby et Belle crièrent de protestation devant la violence du coup. Même Regina qui fut incapable de se retenir, retint son souffle et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Il luii était impossible de ne pas se sentir préoccupée par l'état d'Emma.

« Faute Mademoiselle Nolan ! » Cria Monsieur Hopper en désignant la coupable.

Emma s'essuya la bouche sans même grimacer, elle refusait de laisser l'avantage à son adversaire. D'un geste délicat et lent, elle se frotta l'emplacement exact où elle avait reçu un coup, elle tâcha de ne pas trop grimacer de douleur.

« Désolée. » Dit sarcastiquement Kathryn en adressant un faux sourire à la blonde.

Loin d'être amusée par l'attitude de son adversaire, Emma secoua la tête en affichant une grimace de dégoût. Il était temps de montrer à Kathryn qui était la meilleure dans ce domaine et cela se ferait dans les prochaines secondes. Elle pointa son bâton dans sa direction, lui donna une impulsion dans l'estomac pour la basculer dans l'eau.

« Désolée ! » Se moqua la blonde en imitant Kathryn avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

Regina, sur le côté de la piscine avec son amie Tink, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Emma pousser son amie dans l'eau.

La perdante ne perdit pas une seconde pour nager jusqu'à l'extrémité de la piscine et sortit pour rejoindre Emma à côté de l'enseignant. « Putain ! Elle a triché ! »

« Maintenant Kathryn, je ne peux que te conseiller de surveiller ton langage. » Ordonna Monsieur Hopper sur un ton sévère. « En parlant de tricherie, tu as commis une faute et Mademoiselle Swan a gagné. »

Quelques personnes ne manquèrent pas de montrer leur joie, surtout Belle, Ruby, Killian et Graham. Malgré les apparences, plusieurs étudiants soutenaient Emma, ce qui ne fit que l'étonner davantage, et de nombreux applaudissements l'accompagnaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne ses amis.

« Tu vas bien Em' ? Tu as pris un sacré coup au visage. » Demanda Ruby en détaillant attentivement la joue de la blonde.

« Ouais ! Par contre, le sang était un peu dégoûtant Em'. » Taquina Belle en regardant également son amie.

Emma secoua la tête en souriant. « Je vais bien... Cependant, désolée pour le sang mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir. »

« Mais je suis toujours capable de te botter le cul à ça, pas vrai ? » Demanda Ruby d'un air faussement inquiet.

Emma donna un gentil petit coup dans l'épaule de la brune aux mèches rouges. « Jamais tu ne pourrais me botter le cul. Même si j'étais inconsciente. »

Les trois amies continuèrent de bavarder, plaisanter et rigoler alors que les affrontements continuaient de plus belle. Elles attendaient simplement de voir contre qui elles allaient devoir se défendre dans la prochaine manche. Killian et Graham finirent par les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Le brun aux yeux bleus avait perdu et ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de flirter avec la brune à l'accent australien pour tuer le temps.

Une fois que le round toucha à sa fin et qu'un nouveau match débuta, Emma décida d'aller boire un coup avant son prochain affrontement. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Regina au bar, elle regretta instantanément son choix mais rebrousser chemin serait inutile.

Pendant un moment, la blonde chercha la meilleure option avant de s'arrêter dans son élan. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait affronter la brune. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rejoindre le bar à son tour.

Sentant que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle, la brune se tourna sur son siège et croisa le regard vide d'Emma. Celle-ci semblait évidement réticente à l'idée d'être près d'elle.

Un combat intérieur secoua Regina et elle s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle hésitait entre se retourner sans rien dire ou entamer la conversation avec la blonde. Elle opta finalement pour la seconde option. « Est ce que... Tu vas bien ? »

Emma se tourna et regarda Regina incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien. » Répéta la brune, un tantinet timide lorsqu'elle réalisa que la blonde paraissait toujours très en colère contre elle.

Emma ne put retenir un rire sarcastique, peu convaincue par la bienveillance de son interlocutrice, en saisissant la bouteille d'eau que le barman lui tendait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la brune et l'observa quelques instants. « Alors comme ça tu t'en soucies maintenant, Gina ? Tu as probablement dû demander à Kathryn de me donner un bon coup au visage… Je n'avais pas besoin de ta fausse pitié avant, j'en ai encore moins besoin maintenant. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Kathryn de te faire mal. » Protesta Regina en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai été aussi choquée que tout le monde. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu as du mal à croire que je puisse penser que tu veuilles me blesser ? » Demanda Emma sèchement, en serrant les poings de colère. « Laisse-moi simplement tranquille Regina. J'en ai marre de tes stupides jeux. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ! »

« Je ne faisais que te demander si tu allais bien. Je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » Répondit Emma en ramassant sa bouteille sur le comptoir. « Oh, une dernière chose. La prochaine fois que tu as un problème avec une des filles que je vois, essaie d'avoir un peu plus de tact. Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était bas, même venant de toi ! »

Après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, la blonde tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour éviter toute confrontation supplémentaire avec la brune.

Dès qu'elle rejoignit ses amis, Emma remarqua que la brune était également sortie et qu'elle retournait auprès de Kathryn et Tink avec une expression triste sur le visage. En la voyant aussi vulnérable, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire preuve de tact à son tour ? Elle ne supportait pas être aussi désagréable avec qui que ce soit, pas même Regina et s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir été aussi loin dans ses propos. Elle refusait également d'être celle qui rendait quelqu'un malheureux. Elle commençait à comprendre que la brune se trouvait au beau milieu d'une bataille sans précédent. Celle qui opposait ses constantes prises de têtes et les quelques baisers échangés. Elle savait parfaitement que Regina était à la fois confuse et effrayée mais trouvait que cela ne justifiait en rien le comportement qu'elle avait pu avoir.

« Ok les jeunes. On passe à la seconde manche ! » Annonça Monsieur Hopper pour obtenir l'attention générale. A nouveau, il commença à piocher dans le bol.

La seconde manche s'avérait beaucoup moins acharnée que la première. Aucune faute n'avait été commise mais le plus important était qu'aucune injure n'avait été lancée. Regina s'était retrouvée face à un étudiant de petite taille et aux cheveux bouclés. Ce dernier avait été dominé pendant tout l'affrontement par la brune qui n'avait jamais cessé de le ruer de coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se retrouver à l'eau. La brune n'avait fait preuve d'aucune pitié et cela n'étonnait personne. Emma avait même rigolé lorsqu'elle Regina avait commencé à frapper son adversaire à répétition, évacuant sans doute la colère qui résultait de leur rencontre au bar.

Emma s'était retrouvée face à une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole. Bien qu'elle soit un peu plus grande et menue que la blonde, l'inconnue n'avait osé réellement toucher la blonde, comme si elle était effrayée. Cette hésitation lui valut une défaite à plate couture.

Graham, Tink et Ruby avaient remporté leur manche haut la main et il fallait maintenant laisser place à la troisième étape. Il ne restait plus que huit personnes en lice.

« Le prochain match opposera... Emma Swan à… » Lança Monsieur Hopper qui vit la blonde le rejoindre en souriant à ses amis. Il piocha un second nom et annonça en souriant à son tour. « Ruby Lucas. »

Belle, Graham et Killian applaudirent énergiquement, plus qu'enthousiastes pour l'affrontement à venir. Ruby rejoignit Emma sans arrêter de sourire fièrement.

« Ça risque d'être intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Marmonna Graham qui sourit comme tous les autres.

Belle pouffa car tout le monde connaissait la réputation des deux combattantes. « Intéressant? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Elles sont tellement compétitives qu'elles seraient capables de se tuer. »

« Ça va Em' ? » Ruby Sourit en s'arrêtant face à son amie et elles se serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme.

« Pas trop mal et toi ? » Répondit la blonde. L'une comme l'autre ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. « Tu as bien conscience que si tu oses me frapper, jamais je ne pourrai te le pardonner ? »

Ruby ne put cacher son amusement face à son amie. « Même si je te propose de foutre une bonne raclée à Mills une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi ? »

« Évite de proposer des choses que je peux parfaitement faire moi-même ! » Répondit Emma alors que chacune ramassait un bâton et se dirigeait vers la plate-forme.

« Prêtes Mesdemoiselles ? » Demanda le professeur en souriant, devinant que la manche serait amusante. Les deux adversaires hochèrent simplement la tête avant de se regarder en plissant des yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« D'accord, on a vraiment l'impression qu'elles vont se battre pour leur vie. » Déclara Killian avec amusement en voyant les deux amies se lancer des coups dès que le coup de sifflet retentit.

« Qui veux-tu voir gagner? » Demanda Graham à l'attention de Belle.

Belle rigola, elle ne pouvait faire un choix. « Je ne répondrai pas à ça, ce sont toutes les deux mes meilleures amies. »

« Attends, je reformule. Laquelle va gagner selon toi ? » Corrigea Graham en souriant en coin.

Belle réfléchit un instant en observant silencieusement les deux adversaires se battre énergiquement. « Swan. »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Killian, quelque peu intrigué par le choix de la petite brune aux yeux bleus. « Ruby paraît plus forte. »

Belle hocha la tête en accord avec les propos du brun. « Ouais mais Em' ne fait pas que lancer de super coups. Elle est parfaitement capable d'en encaisser. »

Comme pour contester les dires de Belle, Ruby donna un puissant coup dans les côtes de la blonde, ce qui fit grogner Emma de douleur. Celle-ci chancela un peu, tout le monde retint son souffle mais elle se rattraper en une fraction de seconde.

« Abandonne tant que tu le peux encore Em' » Taquina Ruby tout en bloquant une attaque de la blonde.

Emma rigola, sincèrement amusée par l'assurance de son amie. « En fait, tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça Rub'»

Ruby émit un léger grognement, elles se chamaillaient sans jamais cesser de combattre. « Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! »

« On dirait qu'il y en a une qui s'énerve. » Emma observa le bâton de la brune voler dans sa direction. Elle contracta ses abdominaux et lança un coup rapide et puissant dans les jambes de son adversaire, la faisant aussitôt chanceler vers le bord de la plate-forme. « Bye Rub' ! »

Avec force, la blonde écrasa son bâton dans le ventre de son amie, ce qui la fit inévitablement trébucher et tomber dans l'eau. Le combat avait été particulièrement rude mais la victoire était sienne.

« Je pense que cette amitié est définitivement terminée. » Soupira Belle en voyant Ruby tomber dans la piscine, éclaboussant Emma au passage. Cette dernière ne cessait de sourire victorieusement en levant son arme. Elle se fit aussitôt acclamer par les élèves qui l'applaudirent énergiquement.

Emma se pencha vers la brune et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à remonter sur la plate-forme. « Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »

Ruby donna une légère tape sur la main de son amie et tâcha de cacher au mieux sa déception. « Bien joué Em'. »

« Voilà ce que nous aimons voir, les filles ! » Les félicita Monsieur Hopper quand elles finirent par le rejoindre « Il n'y a rien de tel que le fair-play. Bien joué, Emma ! »

« Merci Monsieur. » Répondit la blonde en passant un bras autour du cou de Ruby, la collant gentiment contre elle. « Je suis désolée d'avoir dû faire ça. »

La brune rit en passant son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et lui rendit sa légère étreinte. « Arrête de m'appeler Rub' et tout est pardonné. »

« Ça marche. » Sourit la blonde en tendant une main vers son amie pour ensuite se diriger vers leurs amis.

« J'avoue être surprise de voir que vous vous parlez toujours toutes les deux. » Sourit Belle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ruby en guise de consolation.

Ruby sourit au geste de la brune aux yeux bleus. « Nah... Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je l'ai laissée gagner. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour elle. »

« Ouais, d'accord. » Rigola Emma devant l'arrogance de sa meilleure amie. « Ruby m'a laissé gagner. »

« Dommage que je te connaisse aussi bien. » Commença Belle qui sourit davantage face à la fierté évidente des deux amies. « Tu refuserais même de laisser gagner ta grand-mère Ruby ! »

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. » Commença Monsieur Hopper en attirant l'attention de tous les étudiants présents. « Le prochain match opposera Graham Humbert... à Regina Mills. »

Emma ne put refréner son envie de rire aux éclats, elle donna également une légère tape dans le dos de son ami. « Bonne chance, mon vieux ! Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Vous me croyez si je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur ? » Demanda Graham avant de se diriger vers Regina et son professeur, laissant le reste de ses amis impatients.

« On fait un pari les gars ? » Demanda Ruby qui arqua un sourcil en attente d'une réponse.

Emma rigola, un pari serait tellement inutile au vu des chances de leur ami contre la brune. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? Elle va carrément l'anéantir, elle n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! »

« Je suis avec Em'. » Renchérit Belle en voyant les combattants se faire face sur la plate-forme. « Je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra plus de dix secondes. »

« Elle a été particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui. Elle n'a fait preuve d'aucune pitié ! » Ruby grimaça dès qu'elle vit l'intéressée toucher violemment Graham dans l'épaule. « Je me demande quand même ce qu'il se passe avec elle. »

« Ce doit être le mauvais côté d'une peste. » Marmonna Emma qui ne put que grimacer en voyant leur ami encaisser un grand nombre de coups. Il était plus sur la défensive et la brune n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le pousser vers le bord de la plate-forme.

« Cinq secondes et il est à l'eau. » S'amusa Killian quand il vit les pieds de Graham heurter le bord de la plate-forme. Ce dernier commit d'ailleurs une terrible erreur en se retournant pour estimer la distance qui le séparait de l'eau. Regina en profita pour lui assener un violent coup qui le fit aussitôt basculer en arrière, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se reprendre.

« Elle est vraiment vicieuse pour faire ce genre de choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Emma rigola en applaudissant discrètement lorsque leur ami finit par les rejoindre.

Killian tapota quelques instants l'épaule de Graham pour le réconforter, lui faire oublier qu'il venait d'être éliminé par une fille. « T'en fais pas mec. Ça peut même arriver aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

« Non mais tu as vu ça ? » Demanda Graham en désignant la plate-forme. « Elle est pire qu'un dragon ! Elle ne laisse de chance à personne ! »

L'attention d'Emma dériva cependant vers la brune qui venait de rejoindre Tink, Kathryn était partie après sa défaite. Regina reçut un bref câlin de son amie avant que celle-ci ne finisse par partir à son tour. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la brune paraissait triste alors qu'elle donnait l'impression de s'amuser avec ses amis ou pendant les combats. Cependant, dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, c'était comme si ses barrières volaient en éclat sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de s'en rendre compte. N'importe qui pourrait voir à quel point elle était peinée en ce moment.

La prochaine demi-heure passa à une vitesse fulgurante à mesure que les affrontements s'enchaînaient. Emma s'était opposée à Tink, le combat avait duré une éternité car aucune des deux ne voulait laisser son adversaire l'emporter. Cependant, Tink rata un coup et perdit l'équilibre quelques instants et cela laissa une occasion en or à la blonde qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour la pousser. Comme elle l'avait fait après avoir battu Ruby, elle se pencha pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau, ce qui lui valut des remerciements. Emma parvenait à voir que Tink n'était pas une mauvaise personne et qu'il lui était même possible d'être une fille très sympathique quand elle le souhaitait. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs une certaine brune qui lui avait occasionnellement donné la même impression. L'autre manche opposa Regina à un grand étudiant musclé, le genre qui ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Emma était persuadée que malgré sa brutalité et sa force, Regina serait dans l'eau en quelques secondes. Et pourtant, quelques longues minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes furent choquées de voir l'étudiant basculer et atterrir dans l'eau. Ce dernier éclaboussa bon nombre de spectateur dans sa chute.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma dû prendre une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle quitta ses amis pour rejoindre Monsieur Hopper et son dernier adversaire de la journée : Regina. Cet affrontement, elle l'attendait autant qu'elle le redoutait. Elle avait vu de quoi la brune avait fait preuve à chaque épreuve et savait que cette dernière ne manquerait d'user de sournoiserie pour lui arracher la victoire. Elle allait devoir se surpasser pour vaincre la jolie brune.

La blonde s'arrêta en face de la brune et lui adressa un faible sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peu certaine de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire dans de telles circonstances, surtout après leur dernière confrontation. Finalement, elle lui tendit la main en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Emma observa la main de la brune un long moment, cette dernière se mordant toujours la lèvre à cause du stress qui la gagnait, et finit cependant par la lui prendre. Alors qu'elles se serrèrent la main, la blonde se rapprocha de son adversaire.

« Je suis désolée. » Déclara simplement Emma d'une voix douce.

Regina fronça des sourcils en plissant les yeux. « Pourquoi es-tu désolée exactement ? »

« Pour tout. D'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives. D'avoir été horrible avec toi. De m'être arrêtée à ton niveau. » Répondit Emma alors qu'aucune ne lâchait la main de l'autre.

« Et moi, je suis désolée d'avoir renversé mon verre sur ta petite-amie » Marmonna Regina qui avait presque peur de regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

La blondinette était amusée par les paroles de la brune. « Laisse-moi te dire que si elle avait été ma petite-amie, tu aurais été plus mal barrée que ça. »

« Oh... » Commença Regina en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, leurs mains toujours liées. « Peu importe, je suis quand même désolée. »

Emma acquiesça et se résigna à lâcher la main de la brune lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle la tenait toujours dans la sienne. « Excuses acceptées. »

« Est-ce que tu t'excuses pour éviter que je te botte le cul ? » Demanda Regina qui se mit enfin à sourire sincèrement.

« Est-ce que TU t'excuses pour éviter que JE te botte le cul ? » Contra Emma en rendant le même sourire à Regina.

Regina sourit davantage en secouant la tête. « Il me tarde d'entendre d'autres excuses lorsque tu me regarderas depuis l'eau. »

La blonde se pencha en avant, parlant plus bas pour éviter que Monsieur Hopper, qui attendait la fin de leur conversation, n'entende ce qu'elle comptait dire. « Je pense que nous savons toutes les deux que je vais gagner. Dois-je te rappeler que je sais exactement comment affaiblir tes genoux ? »

Regina éclata de rire, se mordit la lèvre en se rapprochant davantage de l'oreille d'Emma. « Et dire que ça aurait pu être incroyablement sexy si tu n'avais pas été aussi ringarde Swan. » La brune saisit le lobe d'oreille de la blonde entre ses dents et le pinça une fraction de seconde avant de reculer en souriant. Elle s'était mise de façon à n'être vue par personne, son geste passait donc totalement inaperçu aux yeux des étudiants qui pensaient qu'elle ne faisait que chuchoter dans l'oreille de son adversaire.

« Très bien les filles, vous être prêtes ? » Demanda le professeur en arquant un sourcil lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux filles. Il se questionnait sur ce qui avait bien pu être dit entre elles.

« Prête. » Répondit Emma qui attrapa son arme au sol et en offrant un dernier sourire à la brune avant de rejoindre la plate-forme.

« Prête. » Répéta Regina qui imita la blonde et la rejoignit calmement en souriant en coin.

« C'est moi ou elles ont parlé pendant une éternité ? » Marmonna Belle en fronçant les sourcils vers les deux adversaires qui se faisaient face, prêtes à engager le combat. « Je me demande de quoi elles ont bien pu parler pendant tout ce temps… »

Ruby haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la moindre idée du sujet de conversation. « Probablement Mills qui racontait encore n'importe quoi comme elle le fait toujours. »

Emma leva son bâton et le positionna près de sa poitrine, attendant impatiemment le coup de sifflé sans quitter la brune des yeux. « Tu sais, même si je perds, j'en retirerai une bonne chose. »

« Ah ouais ? » Commença Regina qui prit la même position de la blonde. « Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

Emma sourit malicieusement en maintenant le contact visuel. « J'aurai à nouveau eu la chance de te voir dans ce bikini rouge absolument sexy. »

« Perverse. » Souffla Regina en tapant gentiment dans l'épaule de la blonde à l'aide de son bâton.

« Mademoiselle Mills ! Veuillez attendre le coup de sifflet, je vous prie ! » Prévint le professeur qui ne tint pas compte de la blonde qui riait aux éclats.

« Désolée, Monsieur. J'ai glissé ? » Répondit Regina qui se tourna vers Emma en souriant.

Le sifflet retentit et Regina n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'Emma lui donna un puissant coup dans les côtes, ce qui la fit légèrement trébucher.

« Tu te ramollis Gina ? » Emma asticota la brune en la frappant dans les bras.

Regina grogna et frappa Emma à quelques reprises. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Belle et Ruby tâchèrent d'encourager leur amie alors que les deux adversaires s'affrontaient en se frappant sans merci.

Une minute s'écoula et aucune des deux n'était parvenue à prendre l'avantage. Tout le monde pouvait cependant voir qu'elles commençaient à se fatigue car leurs coups se faisaient plus faible au fil des secondes qui passaient.

« Mon Dieu, Mills ! » Lança Emma à bout de souffle, frappant Regina avec le peu de force qu'elle avait en réserve. « La dernière fois que j'ai autant été à bout de souffle, c'était quand tes lèvres étaient sur les miennes. »

Malgré la situation et son essoufflement évident, Regina était sincèrement amusée. « Si toutefois tu me laisses gagner, peut-être que je recommencerai. »

« Je pensais qu'on en était revenues à se détester ? » Marmonna la blonde qui toucha à nouveau l'épaule de la brune.

Regina secoua la tête, la conversation reprenait au rythme du combat. « C'était de ma faute, j'ai été stupide. »

« Hein ? » Questionna Emma qui grogna lorsqu'elle reçut un coup dans les côtes « Pourquoi ? »

Une idée se mit à germer dans l'esprit de Regina lorsqu'elle vit Emma bloquer une de ses attaques. Tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux, son sourire se fit beaucoup plus malicieux. « Parce que j'ai flippé après avoir rêvé qu'on couchait ensemble. »

Peu préparée à une telle réponse, la mâchoire de la blonde se décrocha et elle cessa tout mouvement. Cela laissa suffisamment de temps à la brune pour lui donner un rapide coup dans les jambes qui la fit même tomber dans l'eau.

Si cela avait été possible, les mâchoires de Belle et Ruby se décrochèrent davantage en voyant leur amie atterrir dans l'eau.

« Putain ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'écria Ruby qui ne parvenait pas à croire que Regina avait emporté la victoire sur la blonde.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la bouche de Belle s'ouvrit et se ferma à maintes reprises. Elle vit Emma bafouiller quelques mots en remontant à la surface.

Regina s'accroupit et regarda la blonde qui était plus qu'abasourdie. « Désolée Swan, cela n'a rien de personnel. »

Emma nagea pour se rapprocher de la plate-forme et y pris appui pour être plus proche de la brune. « Attends ! C'était un mensonge pour me déstabiliser ? »

Regina lui tendit une main et l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Ce simple geste suscita quelques remarques de la part des spectateurs et des amis de la blonde qui restaient perplexes devant la scène. « Je suppose que tu ne le sauras jamais. »

« Attends. » Emma saisit le bras de Regina, la coupant ainsi dans sa course. « Pourrais-tu me dire la vérité ? »

Regina sourit et s'amusa à se marteler le côté du nez. « Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te le dirai pas. Abandonne Swan ! »

« Tu sais comment semer le désordre dans la tête de quelqu'un, pas vrai ? » Rétorqua la blonde en suivant la brune jusqu'aux côtés de Monsieur Hopper.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu as au moins eu la chance de me voir dans ce petit bikini rouge, pas vrai ? » Taquina Regina en lui adressant un rapide clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner auprès du professeur.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde,

J'ai décidé de faire une petite exception aujourd'hui et de poster un nouveau chapitre:

\- Premièrement par ce que vous avez été incroyable sur le chapitre précédent avec toute vos reviews, mise en favoris et follows.

\- Deuxièmement ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen a une nouvelle fois fait un travail fantastique, non seulement sur ce chapitre mais aussi sur les prochains à venir =D

\- Troisièmement je voulais vraiment que le SQ commence enfin et ce chapitre et enfin le commencement ... ;-)

\- Et pour finir vous pouvez remercier Naomily-faan qui à joué une grande partie dans la publication se ce nouveau chapitre :-p

Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos avis =D

* * *

Chapitre 17:

« Bon sang. » Soupira Emma de frustration en laissant son portable sur la table.

« Elle ne répond toujours pas à tes appels, c'est ça ? » Demanda Ruby qui sourit sympathiquement à son amie.

Emma hocha la tête en pinçant légèrement les lèvres. « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange qu'elle ne veuille pas me revoir. Nous n'avons eu qu'un rendez-vous après tout. C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se sont terminées et j'aimerai sincèrement arranger ça. »

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça Em'. » Commença Belle d'une voix douce. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si elle ne peut pas supporter quelques confrontations avec Mills, elle est certainement impliquée avec la mauvaise fille. »

Emma lâcha un petit rire, amusée et sur la même longueur d'ondes que ses amies. « Ouais, tu as sans doute raison… A ton avis, elle l'a fait exprès ? »

« De quoi ? Renverser son verre ? » Demanda Ruby qui obtint un hochement de tête en réponse. « Je ne sais pas... C'est une question délicate, tu sais. Il est évident qu'elle aime te faire chier royalement mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut gagner en s'en prenant à Rose… »

« Me rendre misérable, peut-être ? » Suggéra Emma en haussant les épaules non sans un discret soupir.

Ruby parut d'accord avec son amie et hocha doucement la tête. « Sûrement... Je présume que seule Mills peut le savoir. »

Emma marmonna des propos incompréhensibles en ramassant son verre qu'elle vida d'une traite avant de le redéposer sur la table. C'était vendredi et ce jour-là, il n'y avait aucun programme particulier, à part laisser les étudiants profiter de leur temps libre en faisant ce que bon leur semblait. Il y a quelques jours, Emma était tombée sur une petite annonce concernant une fête foraine qui aurait lieu en ville ce week-end. Elle s'était dit qu'il serait peut-être amusant d'y emmener Rose pour un second rendez-vous. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait le droit au silence radio avec la brune, la blonde se disait que son plan tombait à l'eau et qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'aller en ville. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce genre de moment qu'Emma prenait conscience d'à quel point elle était différente de ses amies. Ni Belle ni Ruby ne prenait plaisir à aller à une fête foraine, affirmant que c'était rempli de « jeux ennuyants pour enfants ». En même temps, bien qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de l'admettre, Ruby était terrifiée par les manèges et mettait tout en œuvre pour les éviter à tout prix.

« Je vais fumer une cigarette. » Marmonna la blonde en se levant de la table où elle buvait à l'hôtel.

Elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt, elle n'était pas déçue de constater que Rose refusait de la voir à nouveau. Ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir eu la chance de s'expliquer et de s'excuser par la même occasion. Mais il semblait que la brune voyait les choses différemment puisqu'elle avait préféré ignorer complètement la blonde plutôt que de l'écouter. Cette dernière était plutôt perplexe face au comportement de Rose, elle était loin de l'avoir imaginée rancunière ou en colère pour un si petit incident.

Quand Emma sortit de l'hôtel, elle remarqua aussitôt la présence d'une personne sur l'un des bancs de la route principale. La tête dissimulée entre les mains, il lui semblait que cette silhouette était plus que bouleversée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la personne en question : Regina.

Emma fit une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bon sang ! Ça t'amuse, on dirait ? Pourquoi tu nous pousses constamment l'une vers l'autre ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit PARTOUT où je vais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon grand ? »

Bien évidemment, elle n'obtint aucune réponse vu qu'elle s'adressait au tout-puissant. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration pour se préparer mentalement à rejoindre Regina qui était visiblement plus que bouleversée. La blonde s'installa sur le banc, à une distance raisonnable de la brune, sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma rapidement et prit une grande aspiration. Tout en se penchant en avant, les bras posés sur les cuisses, elle regarda droit devant elle, à la recherche de la meilleure manière pour aborder la brune.

« Alors, quoi de neuf Gina ? » Demanda Emma sans jamais détourner le regard de l'horizon.

Regina releva aussitôt la tête, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe et fut cependant choquée de voir Emma à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Aboya presque Regina en laissant ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et fermant les poings pour permettre à son menton de venir s'y reposer.

« Eh bien... » Commença Emma qui leva sa cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre une bouffée avant de la tendre à la brune. Celle-ci la prit en la remerciant. « On dirait que quelque chose te bouleverse. Tu veux en parler ? »

Regina inhala profondément une bouffée avant de rendre la cigarette à la blonde. « Pourquoi c'est toujours sur toi que je tombe ? »

Emma se mit à rire, amusée par l'ironie de la situation. « Figure-toi que je me posais exactement la même question. »

« Tu n'as pas à... prétendre te soucier de moi, tu sais. » Marmonna Regina qui trouva un intérêt soudain à ses genoux.

Emma sourit légèrement, leva la main et posa l'index sous le menton de la brune pour la forcer à la regarder. « Je sais... Alors, dis-moi. C'est Daniel, c'est ça ? »

Regina pouffa parce que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment pensé à lui. « Non... Il peut aller en enfer ! »

« Donc... » Insista la blonde en arquant un sourcil pour pousser la brune à s'ouvrir à elle.

Regina ne put refréner un profond soupir. Elle ne voulait pas en parler mais paradoxalement, elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un. Il lui était impossible d'en discuter avec Tink et Kathryn parce que ces dernières ne comprendraient jamais la raison de son bouleversement mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était jamais triste en temps normal.

« C'est à cause de mes parents. » Avoua finalement la brune d'une voix faible. « Ils vont divorcer. »

Emma termina sa cigarette et la jeta au sol. « Et ça te rend triste, pas vrai ? »

Regina hocha doucement la tête, donnant ainsi raison à la blonde. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils se séparent. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais... » Emma prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler sa phrase sans brusquer la brune. « Écoute, mes parents ont divorcé il y a quelques années maintenant et… Je sais à quel point ça craint. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'étais plus bouleversée que toi. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne s'aiment plus tous les deux, qu'ils t'aiment moins. »

Quelques larmes firent leur apparition sur la joue de la brune mais un rire vint rapidement prendre leur place. « C'est tellement stupide. Regarde-moi, j'agis comme une enfant de cinq ans. »

« Tu es loin d'être stupide. Comme tout le monde, tu as le droit d'être triste tu sais ? » Dit Emma d'une voix calme en levant la main pour venir essuyer du pouce une autre larme qui coulait sur la joue de Regina. « Les choses vont bien se passer. Mes parents s'entendent toujours bien. Ils m'ont même emmenée tous les deux à l'aéroport pour ce voyage. Parfois, les choses ne semblent pas toujours être comme elles sont. »

« J'ai juste l'impression que ma famille se déchire. » Déclara Regina dont les yeux commençaient à briller et que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de s'écouler à leur tour. « Mon idiote de mère veut absolument s'installer en Espagne et mon père en veut au monde entier. Donc, tout va mal. »

Regina se laissa submerger par sa tristesse, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Les mots ne parvenaient plus à sortir, seul un léger sanglot se fit entendre et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contenir au maximum.

Emma hésita un court instant avant de se laisser glisser sur le banc et de prendre la brune dans ses bras pour la réconforter dans une douce étreinte. Ce geste suffit à faire pleurer davantage Regina qui agrippa sa chemise tout en plaçant la tête contre la poitrine de la blonde.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux filles ne bouge, Emma caressait délicatement le dos de la brune qui continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. La blonde tâcha de ne pas penser à l'énorme tache qui se dessinait sur sa chemise, causée par les larmes de la brune, et se concentra plutôt sur l'immense tristesse de la fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Peu à peu, Regina sembla se calmer, desserra son emprise sur la chemise d'Emma, se pencha un peu en arrière et ravala les quelques larmes en adressant un faible sourire à sa voisine. « Mon Dieu, regarde de quoi j'ai l'air. »

Emma rit légèrement et se servit de ses deux pouces pour essuyer les yeux et les joues de Regina jusqu'à en effacer la moindre trace de larme. « Je t'ai connue mieux. »

« Emma ? »

L'intéressée se retourna et regarda en direction de la voix qui l'appelait. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre violemment lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Rose qui se tenait juste en face d'elle et de Regina. Le regard de la blonde se posa sur ses propres mains. L'une toujours posée sur la joue de Regina, à l'emplacement exact où elle avait essuyé ses larmes, et l'autre autour de son corps. La brune, quant à elle, agrippait toujours la chemise d'Emma. Elles donnaient plus l'impression de se câliner que de se réconforter.

Après avoir réellement réalisé la présence de la brunette, Emma se détacha de Regina et se leva. « Hey Rose, j'ai essayé de t'appeler. »

« Et comme je ne répondais pas, tu as décidé de choisir une meilleure option ? » Rétorqua Rose qui arqua un sourcil en montrant l'autre brune.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Regina se leva rapidement du banc pour se mettre aux côtés de la blonde « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'étais bouleversée et ... »

Rose ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'expliquer, elle leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre ce que TU peux avoir à me dire. »

« Non Rose, attends. » Commença Emma qui fit un petit pas vers elle. « C'est la vérité qu'elle te dit. Elle était triste et je m'assurais juste qu'elle allait bien. »

Loin d'être convaincue par les propos de la blonde, Rose croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se mit à rire de façon sarcastique. « Je savais parfaitement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous… C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne répondais pas à tes appels. Puis, je me suis dis que je pourrais te laisser le bénéfice du doute ainsi qu'une chance de t'expliquer. On dirait bien que j'ai ma réponse maintenant. »

Regina fronça des sourcils, intriguée par les paroles de la seconde brune. « Il n'y a rien entre nous deux. »

« Garde tes salades pour toi ! » S'écria Rose en fusillant Regina du regard. « Peut-être que tu es capable de le cacher aux autres mais moi, je peux clairement voir en toi ! » Tout en fixant les deux filles, elle fit un pas en arrière, les yeux plissés. « En tout cas, vous vous êtes bien trouvées ! »

« Rose attends! » S'écria quand la brune commença à prendre rapidement ses distances, leur tournant le dos sans leur adresser le moindre regard. « Putain ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Va la chercher Emma. » Dit calmement Regina en désignant la brune de l'autre côté de la rue.

La blonde soupira lorsqu'elle vit Rose s'éloigner de plus en plus. « Et pourquoi faire ? Elle ne me croira jamais de toute façon. »

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non ? » Offrit Regina qui fit de son mieux pour lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement.

« Ça l'est ? » Demanda Emma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Parce qu'elle… Elle avait en quelques sortes raisons, tu ne crois pas ? »

Regina fronça des sourcils à son tour. « Mais... Il y a... Non. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous. »

« Rien ? » Répéta Emma en levant un sourcil, peu convaincue par la brune. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais… Bon d'accord… Peut-être pas rien. » Bredouilla Regina qui regarda le sol, mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolée. »

Emma secoua la tête en soupirant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Regina haussa des épaules d'un air las. « En effet. Pour avoir ruiné ta vie. »

« Eh bien, je présume que ça t'a changé les idées un moment. » Commença Emma, en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le banc. « Rien de tel qu'un petit drame pour tenir votre cerveau occupé. »

Regina imita la blonde et s'assit à son tour sur le banc, la regardant en souriant. « Et maintenant, tu m'y fais penser de nouveau. »

Emma rigola en accrochant le regard de la brune. « Ouais... Je l'ai réalisé seulement après l'avoir dit. »

« Donc maintenant... » Commença Regina sans quitter la blonde des yeux. « Il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour me changer les idées. »

Emma réfléchit un instant mais le sourire de Regina et le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun douce sur l'allusion qu'elle faisait. Cependant, une autre idée germa dans l'esprit de la blonde qui bondit d'excitation du banc. Son enthousiasme fit même sursauter la brune qui la regardait en haussant les sourcils une fraction de seconde.

« J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. » Dit la blonde en se mettant les mains dans les poches pour en sortir sa paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle plaça sur son nez avant de tendre la main à la brune. « Tu viens ? »

« Je devrais avoir peur ? » Demanda Regina en tenant la main pour qu'Emma l'aide à se relever.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Répondit Emma en souriant en coin.

Regina leva un sourcil lorsque quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. « C'est drôle mais la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, j'ai fini dans un lac glacé. »

« Et si je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de lac glacé cette fois ? » Questionna la blonde en affichant un sourire sincère.

« Dans ce cas... » La brune réfléchit un court instant, quelque peu sceptique quant aux projets d'Emma. Cependant, sa curiosité finit par prendre le dessus et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire en toute honnêteté. « Montre-moi le chemin. »

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, de nombreux sons vinrent chatouiller les oreilles de Regina. Des rires, des musiques entraînantes et bien d'autres encore. Elle ne pouvait contenir le sourire qui prenait place sur son visage lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'endroit où Emma l'avait emmené.

« J'ai vu l'affiche aussi. » Lança-t-elle en souriant largement à la blonde. « Je voulais justement y aller. »

Emma était amusée par la réaction de la jolie étudiante. « Eh bien, il semblerait que les rêves deviennent soudainement réalité. »

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que TU puisses m'emmener ici. » Reprit Regina lorsqu'elles furent accueillies par une panoplie de lumières clignotantes après avoir tourné au coin de la rue. Les lieux regorgeaient d'une foule de visages souriants et d'une bonne douzaine de manèges et de stands. Il était impossible de ne pas trouver son bonheur dans un endroit pareil, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Les attractions ne manquaient pas et tout le monde semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir dans cette fête foraine.

« Ce n'est pas la plus grande fête foraine de tous les temps. Mais puisqu'elle ici, j'estimais devoir y aller. » Dit Emma avec enthousiasme lorsqu'elles passèrent l'entrée. « De plus, je ne supportais pas de voir ce misérable regard sur ton visage. »

Regina donna un léger coup de hanche à la blonde en souriant. « C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu es celle qui a toujours une tête de déterrée ? »

« Et jamais tu ne t'es dit que je faisais cette tête-là parce que je TE voyais ? » Taquina Emma en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour imiter le geste de la brune.

Regina sourit en tenta ensuite de prendre un air faussement vexé. « Dans ce cas, je vais simplement m'en aller… »

La brune fit mine de se retourner pour partir mais fut coupée dans son élan par Emma qui lui saisit le bras dans la même seconde.

« Non ! » Cria la blonde plus fort que prévu avant de faire une moue adorable lorsque Regina se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. « S'il te plaît, accompagne-moi faire des manèges. »

Regina rigola, sincèrement amusée par l'attitude de la blonde. « Tu es un bébé. »

« J'aime les manèges. » Déclara Emma en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement offusquée d'avoir été comparée à un bébé.

« On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance Swan. » Rétorqua Regina en venant glisser les mains dans les poches arrière de son short. Elle prit ensuite la direction du manège le plus proche en souriant en coin. « Parce qu'il s'avère que J'ADORE les manèges moi aussi. »

« La dernière arrivée sent mauvais ! » S'écria Emma en rigolant tout en se mettant à courir en direction d'un manège. Face à l'attitude enfantine de cette dernière, Regina ne put que rouler des yeux.

« Tu es VRAIMENT un bébé... » Marmonna la brune avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre la blonde.

Environ deux heures plus tard, on pouvait affirmer que les deux filles avaient essayé tout ce que la fête foraine avait à leur offrir. Bien que ce soit une petite foire, Emma et Regina avaient été agréablement surprises d'avoir pu se divertir sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde. En plus de faire plusieurs tours de manège, elles avaient également remportés des cadeaux. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était le fait de ne pas s'être agressées une seule fois. Au contraire, elles avaient agi comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date, en plus d'être toutes les deux de grandes amatrices de manège. A aucun moment, Emma n'avait dû se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait en présence de la fille qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer et elle ne regretta pas du tout d'avoir demandé à Regina de l'accompagner en ville. La brune était dans le même état d'esprit, s'amusant de trop pour se demandait se que signifiait cette journée et ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre. En raison de leur passé houleux, les deux filles se demandaient pourquoi il leur était soudainement aussi facile de passer du temps ensemble.

« Alors... » Commença Emma en récupérant la monnaie que l'homme qui tenait le stand lui tendait. Elle ramassa son sac de barbe à papa avant de se retourner vers la brune. « Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire, tu as peur ? »

Le regard de Regina était rivé sur l'impressionnante roue qui se dressait devant elle. « Je ne vais te mentir Swan, c'est vraiment gigantesque. »

« On n'est pas obligées de la faire, tu sais ? » Suggéra Emma qui ouvrit son sac de barbe à papa, en pris une grosse poignée avant de la mettre en bouche sans la moindre élégance.

« Non, c'est bon ! Je veux y aller. Seulement, ne t'en fais pas si je fais une crise de panique ou un truc du genre. » S'amusa Regina en approchant de la caisse pour s'emparer de leurs places pour la grande roue.

« Voilà exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre avant qu'on se retrouve coincées ensemble dans une boîte à je ne sais combien de mètres d'altitude et que tu pourrais faire une crise de panique. » Répondit Emma de façon sarcastique en suivant la brune afin de prendre place dans l'une des nacelles et qu'un responsable ne les enferme à l'intérieur.

Regina se mit à rire aux éclats tout en regardant autour d'elle lorsque le mécanisme de l'attraction s'enclencha. « Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en aurai pas. »

« Fais le plein de sucre pour éviter le moindre malaise. » Proposa la blonde en tendant le sac vers la brune qui n'hésita pas à en prendre une grosse poignée avant de commencer à en manger lentement. Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée en voyant Regina essayer de manger le plus gracieusement possible. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on mange de la barbe à papa, Regina ! Il faut que tu mettes tout dans ta bouche ! ».

Regina fronça aussitôt les sourcils tout en prenant une autre petite bouchée. « Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une goinfre. »

« Crois-moi, c'est bien le cadet de tes soucis. » Taquina Emma avant de recevoir un petit coup dans le bras en guise de réponse.

« C'est pas gentil ! » Gronda la brune qui se mit aussitôt le reste de sucrerie dans la bouche. « D'ailleurs, qui a dit que c'était de cette façon que ça se mangeait ? »

« Parce que… » Commença Emma qui leva une main pour essuyer la commissure des lèvres de Regina à l'aide de son pouce avant de le lui montrer. « Tu en as partout autour de la bouche.» Expliqua la blonde qui sourit avant de glisser son doigt entre ses lèvres pour récupérer le sucre qui s'y était collé.

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'essuyer la bouche. « Est-ce que toute est parti ? »

« Ouaip. » Répondit Emma qui sourit davantage lorsqu'elle vit que la nacelle s'arrêtait au sommet, leur donnant ainsi une vue imprenable. « Admire la vue. »

La brune suivit le regard de la blonde, ne prêtant pas attention à la sensation de l'altitude sur son estomac, et profita de l'incroyable vue qu'elle avait sur Majorque. A cette distance, tout paraissait tellement ridicule et insignifiant, elle avait l'impression que sa vue s'étendait à des kilomètres. Les rayons du soleil qui tombait sur chaque parcelle de la ville étaient sans doute l'un des plus spectacles auxquels il était possible d'assister.

« C'est incroyable. » Déclara Regina avant de commencer à paniquer légèrement lorsque la nacelle se remit en marche en vacillant. Sans prendre conscience de son geste sur le coup, elle saisit le genou d'Emma et le serra à mesure qu'elle essayait de se reprendre et de ne pas paniquer.

« Ça va aller. » Sourit la blonde en lui prenant la main pour y entrelacer leurs doigts avant de la resserrer dans la sienne pour la rassurer. « On ne fait que redescendre, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Tu n'as pas senti que ça vacillait ? » Questionna immédiatement la brune en la regardant dans les yeux alors que sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière. Péniblement, elle essayait de retrouver son calme mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Emma était légèrement amusée par les réactions de Regina, celle-ci était attendrissante. « Oui mais ça n'a rien d'anormal... Crois-le si tu veux mais les manèges de fêtes foraines sont souvent beaucoup plus sûrs que ceux des parcs d'attractions. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » Rétorqua la brune en prenant une profonde inspiration lorsque la roue descendit tout en faisant une petite rotation.

« Eh bien... » Commença Emma sans lâcher la main de sa voisine. « Les forains parcourent les quatre coins du pays avec leurs manèges. Ils doivent les monter et démonter tout le temps. Grâce à ça, ils connaissent mieux que quiconque chaque partie et emplacement exact de leurs matériels. En plus, ils savent justement si une vis ou un boulon manque et savent également comment s'y prendre dans les réparations… Dans les parcs d'attractions, tout est différent. Tout reste monté tout au long de l'année, n'importe quel morceau pourrait manquer, il leur serait impossible de s'en rendre compte s'il n'y avait personne pour effectuer la maintenance. »

« Je suis persuadée que dans les parcs d'attractions, des vérifications sont effectuées tous les jours. » Marmonna Regina qui regarda à nouveau autour d'elle lorsque leur nacelle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au sommet. Son premier réflexe fut de renforcer l'étreinte de leurs mains.

« Ouais mais tu connais tout de même le genre de personnes qui travaillent dans les parcs. Ce ne sont pas forcément des experts, pas vrai ? » Demanda Emma en caressant du pouce le dos de la main de la brune afin de la réconforter quand la nacelle entama sa descente. « Donc ils ne sauront pas forcément si une vis venait à tomber ou que quelque chose manquait, alors que les forains oui. »

Regina secoua la tête en commençant à sourire davantage. « Ta théorie a quelques lacunes mais je SUPPOSE que je peux voir où tu veux en venir. »

Quand leur nacelle s'arrêta définitivement, la brune poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se résigna à lâcher la main de la blonde. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était moite à cause de la panique, elle l'essuya gracieusement contre son short.

Emma observa sa main quelques instants, la sentant un peu mouillée et fronça des sourcils en regardant Regina. « Putain, Gina ! Tu as les mains moites. »

« J'avais peur ! » Protesta la brune qui sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Emma sourit, fière de son effet, et s'empara d'une autre bouchée de barbe à papa en se dirigeant vers la sortie en compagnie de Regina.

« Je présume qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer ? » Demanda la brune en remettant les mains dans les poches arrière de son short.

Emma hocha la tête, quelque peu déçue que la journée touchait déjà à sa fin. « J'ai dit à Ruby et Belle que je sortais fumer une cigarette et je ne les ai pas encore revues depuis. »

Regina trouva un soudain intérêt à ses pieds en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de faire part de ses pensées mais c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure façon de se sentir mieux. « Est ce que... Tu sais... »

« Si je vais leur dire que j'ai passé la journée avec toi ? » Compléta Emma qui voyait exactement où la brune voulait en venir, c'était juste qu'elle semblait avoir peur de poser la question.

D'un air penaud, Regina se contenta d'acquiescer sans oser lever la tête. « C'est juste que... Tu sais... Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions. »

« T'en fais pas. J'ai compris Regina. » Dit aussitôt Emma en empêchant la brune d'aller plus loin. « Je ne leur dirai rien. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un secret de plus entre nous, hein ? »

Regina soupira quand elle comprit qu'elle venait sans doute de vexer la blonde. « Ne réagis pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Emma qui arqua instantanément un sourcil en attente d'une réponse.

« Tu sais... en colère et tout. » Murmura Regina qui soupira en essayant de s'expliquer. « Tu sais comment c'est pour moi Emma. Je ne veux pas que les gens commencent à se questionner sur ce que je fais. »

Sentant que la situation dérapait progressivement, Emma se mit à rire nerveusement. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te préoccuper des autres, à te demander ce qu'ils pensent de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina détourna aussitôt le regard en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, elle essayait de ne pas montrer que les paroles de la blonde la touchait plus que de raison. Il fallait être honnête, Emma avait raison et ses paroles la blessaient d'autant plus.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ne t'en fais pas Regina. » Commença Emma qui commençait à perdre patience. « Personne ne saura pour aujourd'hui. Nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un t'associe à moi, pas vrai ? Agréable façon de finir cette journée, franchement, merci beaucoup. »

« Emma, attends ! » Protesta aussitôt la brune qui s'empara du bras de la blonde pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner davantage. « Je suis désolée, vraiment... Je ne veux pas que cette journée se finisse comme ça. »

Emma plongea instantanément son regard dans celui de Regina, elle l'analysait pour trouver le moindre signe qui lui donnerait un indice sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Ses yeux étaient emplis de sincérité et elle était pratiquement sûre de la voir au bord des larmes. Pour la première fois, il lui était possible de voir un sentiment de remord sur le visage de la brune et cela suffit à la convaincre que la brune refusait de la quitter.

« Dis-moi... » La blonde fit une pause, se demandait ce qu'elle gagnerait en laissant les mots sortir désespérément de sa bouche. « Dis-moi que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda aussitôt Regina qui sentit la panique poindre dans son estomac face à une telle confrontation.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendue. Dis-moi que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi. » Répéta Emma sans rompre l'intense contact visuel avec Regina, cherchant toujours le moindre indice sur ses sentiments.

Incapable de maintenir le contact avec la blonde, la brune détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, son cœur battant la chamade. « Emma... Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça... »

« J'estime avoir le droit à une réponse franche. » Déclara Emma en refusant de faire marche arrière.

« Je... » Regina baissa la tête, il lui était impossible de prononcer le moindre mot. Honnêtement, elle ne savait dire comment elle se sentait par rapport à Emma mais elle mentirait en prétendant qu'il ne se passait rien. Il y avait bien quelque chose, un lien qui continuait de les réunir, qui l'empêchait de lui dire non. Cette même chose qui faisait apparaître une nuée de papillons dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassaient et qui lui donnait l'impression que la magie opérait quand Emma la regardait de cette façon. Cependant, c'était également ce mystérieux « quelque chose » qui terrifiait tant Regina car elle ignorait totalement ce que cela voulait signifier. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, ce lien revenait aussitôt à la charge et chamboulait tout sur son passage. Il ne correspondait en rien à son style de vie et à la personne qu'elle essayait de devenir.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire, pas vrai ? » Demanda Emma après un long silence qui lui avait donné l'impression de durer une éternité.

La brune sentait que ses yeux commençaient à piquer, ses émotions prenaient doucement le dessus sur son self control. Son regard fixa à nouveau le sol, c'était le seul moyen d'éviter le regard intense et pénétrant d'Emma. Une façon de ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi faible devant quelqu'un, aussi vulnérable.

« Je t'en supplie Emma. Laisse-moi partir. » Gémit Regina en avalant difficilement la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle peinait à contrôler les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper.

« Arrête d'avoir aussi peur. » Dit calmement la blonde en espérant que ses paroles porteraient leurs fruits.

Regina se libéra de l'emprise d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir. C'en était de trop cette fois. Les larmes commencèrent à couler mais sa tristesse fut rapidement remplacée par la colère.

« C'est trop te demander de me laisser tranquille ? » S'écria la brune en s'éloignant de la blonde sans la quitter du regard pour autant. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur de tout ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit de flipper face à cette histoire ? »

« Regina... »

« Arrête, Emma ! » L'interrompit Regina qui leva une main en fronçant des sourcils. « S'il te plaît, tais-toi une seconde. Ce n'est pas moi d'accord ? Nous ne faisons pas ça et… je ne peux plus le faire maintenant. »

Emma soupira, voyant que toute tentative de la rassurer était vaine. « Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire à part que… J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée. C'est sans doute l'une des meilleures jusqu'ici. Et… pour moi… ça ne me donne pas l'impression que ce soit mal. »

« Et c'est pourquoi je suis désolée. » Rajouta la brune en fixant le sol pendant quelques minutes, laissant ainsi un long silence planer entre elles. Elle osa finalement lever les yeux et croiser le regard d'Emma avant de lui sourire timidement. « Merci pour cette agréable journée Em'. »

Cette dernière avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge lorsque la brune fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se pencher pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact fut bref et Regina le rompit en reculant avant de s'éloigner.

Emma était restée perplexe face à trois détails quand elle vit la brune s'éloigner. Premièrement, elle l'avait embrassée. Deuxièmement, elle avait été incapable de nier ses sentiments. Troisièmement, elle l'avait appelé Em'.

Après avoir réalisé que cela faisait un long moment qu'elle était restée devant l'entrée de la fête foraine, Emma se décida à prendre la direction de l'hôtel, la tête remplie de pensée. Elle ne cessait de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Regina. Elle n'était pas certaine de la raison qui l'avait poussé à pousser la brune dans ses retranchements et ne savait même pas si elle tenait vraiment à obtenir une réponse de la brune. La blonde demeurait incertaine quant à ce qui lui arrivait ou ce qui semblait se passer avec la brune. Elle avait seulement l'impression qu'une tornade passait dans sa vie lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec Regina Mills. Par le passé, jamais elle n'avait regardé la brune de cette façon, ou jamais imaginé ce que cela pourrait donner si elles venaient à être ensemble, sans même penser à une éventuelle entente amicale. Maintenant que tout cela était en train de se produire, elle ne pouvait dire si elle tenait vraiment à ce que cela arrive.

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, Emma ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée à destination et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. En appuyant sur le bouton, elle laissa un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres en se disant qu'il valait mieux couper définitivement les ponts avec Regina. Il était peut-être inutile de vouloir essayer, même si la vie les réunirait encore et toujours car il semblait n'y avoir aucun moyen d'échapper à la belle brune.

L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, ce qui permit à la blonde de se glisser calmement à l'intérieur. Son doigt pressa le bouton du quatrième étage et l'appareil se mit aussitôt en route au bout de quelques secondes.

En silence, Emma fouilla ses poches à la recherche des clés de sa chambre lorsqu'elle arriva au bon étage, après être sortie de l'ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, glissant la clé dans la serrure et la déverrouilla.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise de trouver une chambre vide et cela lui ferait sans aucun doute beaucoup de bien, elle avait surtout besoin de se retrouver au calme. Ruby et Belle étaient sûrement en train de siroter un cocktail en bas ou partie faire un peu de shopping. Elles étaient peut-être aussi en compagnie de Killian et Graham. Emma savait pertinemment que ses amies seraient curieuses et qu'elles lui poseraient des questions sur sa journée, il lui faudrait donc trouver une excellente excuse pour son absence prolongée. A l'instant où elle décréta qu'il serait plus plausible d'être allée seule à la fête foraine, elle entendit frapper à la porte et ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

Tout en se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir, la blonde se dirigea calmement et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Est-ce que tu es seule ? » Demanda Regina en essayant de regarder derrière Emma.

« Erm... Ouais ? » Répondit la blonde qui ne cessait de se questionner sur les raisons pour lesquelles la brune se trouvait devant sa porte. Alors que celle-ci voulait que personne ne soit au courant de leur journée passée ensemble, Emma se dit qu'elle devrait s'expliquer auprès de ses amies si elles revenaient dans les prochaines minutes.

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer. « Bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Emma en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Je peux entrer ? » Répondit la brune en ignorant sa question tout en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la chambre vide.

La blonde se retourna quelques instants avant de refaire face à Regina. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. « Bien sûr. »

Regina lui adressa un sourire chaleureux en passant à ses côtés alors que la blonde referma calmement la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Questionna Emma qui s'efforça de cacher son impatience sans se montrer trop dure.

« Eh bien... Je suis retournée dans ma chambre et je me suis sentie vraiment mal. Je ne voulais pas que notre journée se termine de cette façon… J'ai vraiment passé une agréable journée avec toi et je refusais de la gâcher. Donc, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien avec toi… Avec nous… Je parle trop vite, pas vrai ? » Dit Regina qui finit par réaliser qu'elle parlait extrêmement vite.

Emma fit une courte pause, assimilant progressivement tout ce que la brune venait de lui déballer. « Donc… Si je suis ton raisonnement… Tu es venue ici pour t'assurer que j'allais bien ? »

Regina acquiesça en faisant un pas vers la blonde qui se tenait toujours adossée à la porte. « Eh bien ça... et… pour ça. »

La brune prit le visage de la blonde en coupe, la poussa contre la porte et vint fermement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord merci infiniment. Vous avez été encore une fois fabuleux sur le chapitre précédent, je m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews *-*.

Et en l'honneur de mes 300 reviews je vous poste le chapitre un jour plus tôt =D

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un autre chapitre en milieu de semaine prochaine aussi ;-)

Merci aussi à tout les guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, vous êtes incroyable.

Mais surtout, merci à EvilMel-EvilQueen qui fait un travail énorme sur cette fic et c'est grâce à elle que je peux autant publier. On forme vraiment une super équipe merci.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous et surtout hésité pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 18:

En un temps record, Emma sentit tout son être entrer en collision avec la porte de la chambre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Regina s'étaient déjà fermement pressées contre les siennes et tout ce qu'elle put faire était de fermer doucement les yeux. Son cœur cessa de battre une fraction de seconde avant de redémarrer pour s'affoler, sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus erratique rien qu'en sentant la bouche de la brune se mouvoir contre la sienne. Son estomac ne faisait que se retourner dans tous les sens alors que ses pensées se faisaient bien plus chaotiques que la normale.

Peut-être était-ce dû au choc, à la surprise, mais Emma mit un temps infini avant de prendre pleinement conscience que les lèvres de Regina étaient sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, bien trop chamboulée par la tournure des événements alors qu'elle avait décidé de couper les ponts. Seulement, lorsque la langue de la brune commença à courir sensuellement sur sa lèvre supérieure, Emma décréta qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester sans rien faire. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, son bras ne perdit pas de temps pour s'enrouler autour de la taille fine de Regina alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour lui accorder l'accès qu'elle quémandait délicatement.

Dès qu'elle put sentir la blonde répondre finalement à son baiser, la brune sourit aussitôt contre ses lèvres. Et lorsque leurs langues finirent par se rencontrer, se caresser, s'affronter, un doux gémissement émana des deux jeunes femmes qui étaient perdues dans l'intensité du moment.

Les doigts fins de Regina s'agrippèrent à la nuque d'Emma, la gardant le plus près possible pendant que ses pouces lui caressaient les joues. Au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, le baiser ne cessait de gagner en intensité jusqu'à devenir fiévreux et presque empreint de luxure.

La blonde dû cependant rompre le baiser, son front vint aussitôt se poser contre celui de la brune alors qu'elles s'efforçaient de récupérer leur respiration qu'elles avaient toutes deux perdu. En même temps, après un tel baiser, il fallait posséder des poumons d'acier pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de retrouver un nouveau souffle. Le contact entre les deux filles avait été à la fois passionné et désireux, un baiser sans précédent et impossible à oublier. Les mains de Regina étaient toujours posées sur le cou d'Emma, le visage de cette dernière toujours pris en coupe entre ses mains alors qu'elle la tenait par la taille. Leurs deux corps étaient tellement pressés l'un contre l'autre que jamais il ne leur serait possible d'être encore plus proches qu'en ce moment. Désormais, tout devenait évident pour la belle brune et cela ne semblait pas l'effrayer, comme si elle venait de faire un choix en rejoignant la blonde dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Toute la passion remontait à la surface, elle repensait à tout ce que son corps avait dû endurer sous les incessantes caresses de la blonde durant ces dernières semaines. Maintenant, elle avait enfin la chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait et jamais elle ne pourrait être en mesure de se contenir.

Quand elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et que son regard vint s'accrocher à celui de la brune, Emma avala difficilement sa salive. En effet, les yeux de Regina se faisait beaucoup plus sombres qu'à leur habitude alors que ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses et rouges, gonflées par un baiser d'une intensité sans précédent. Pendant un instant, la blonde garda les sourcils froncés, non par colère mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce genre de détails chez la brune auparavant. Elle se rendait compte que lorsqu'elle n'agissait pas comme la pire des garces, Regina Mills était une fille incroyablement sexy et désirable. Cela était sans doute dû au fait que la blonde avait pris l'habitude de considérer la brune comme une peste depuis de nombreuses années, qu'elle n'avait jamais agi autrement jusqu'à présent. Ceci dit, elle avait été aveuglée par sa haine envers la belle brune et avait ainsi été incapable de voir au-delà des apparences.

Avide de retrouver ce petit picotement significatif sur ses lèvres, Regina fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de la blonde et ne put sourire face à l'incroyable sensation que cela lui procurait. « Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans pouvoir faire ça. »

Emma lui sourit. « Étrangement, je suis contente de voir que tu as fini par craquer. »

« Étrangement, tu dis ? » Questionna aussitôt Regina en arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien... Tu sais... » Commença la blonde en désignant leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. « C'est... Eh bien... Bizarre. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Susurra la brune qui était incapable de ne pas sourire face à la situation. Elle fit un petit pas en arrière lorsque sa main quitta le visage d'Emma. « Alors… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Emma en fronçant un sourcils, redoutant un nouveau recul de la part de la belle brune.

Regina haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir maintenant qu'elles étaient devant le fait accompli. « Ce que je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censées faire ? »

« Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser que j'en ai déjà fini avec ce que nous étions en train de faire ? » Demanda Emma dont le regard s'assombrit à mesure que son sourire devint plus malicieux.

Regina rigola à son tour avant d'adopter le même sourire que la blonde. «Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'en ai pas fini exactement ? »

Ne ressentant pas le besoin de formuler de réponse, Emma fit un pas vers la brune et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous la violence du geste, les deux filles reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos de Regina ne vienne percuter la table qui se dressait dans le fond de la pièce. Dès que le contact avec le bois se fit ressentir, la brune ne put retenir un grognement mais impossible de dire si cela était dû à la douleur ou au plaisir. Cependant, ce constat ne l'empêcha pas d'enlacer le cou d'Emma pour la rapprocher une nouvelle fois, refusant catégoriquement toute distance.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit, Regina se sentit être soulevée. Machinalement, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la blonde alors que cette dernière la déposa délicatement sur le bord de la table.

Bien qu'elle ignore parfaitement l'origine de cet étrange sentiment qui la submergeait, Emma refusait de mettre un terme à tout ce qui se passait. Le temps semblait s'être soudainement ralentit, elle avait même l'impression que son corps agissait en totale contradiction avec ce que son esprit lui ordonnait de faire. En cet instant précis, son corps voulait Regina et elle n'avait pas la force suffisante pour refuser cette demande silencieuse. La langue de la brune força le passage dans la bouche de la blonde et cette dernière ne manqua pas de l'accueillir chaleureusement. Alors que ses mains caressaient les jambes de Regina dans toute leur longueur, les lèvres d'Emma se refermèrent sensuellement sur la langue inquisitrice qui ne cessait d'explorer sa bouche.

Sans même penser au fait que les choses s'enflammaient et qu'elles pourraient aller très loin, ce qui devenait le cadet de ses soucis, les mains de la blonde vinrent s'agripper aux fesses fermes et rebondies de la brune pour l'inciter à se rapprocher davantage. Elle le fit avec force et cela suffit à donner l'impression que leurs deux corps n'en formaient plus qu'un seul tellement ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Regina sentit un puissant frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand elle sentit son centre venir se coller contre le corps brûlant de la blonde, il lui fut d'ailleurs impossible de contenir un gémissement de plaisir. Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent de plus en plus et elle commençait à devenir extrêmement excitée lorsque les mains d'Emma continuaient d'arpenter les courbes de son corps avant que se retrouver à nouveau plaquée contre elle.

Cette dernière avait l'impression qu'un volcan l'animait tellement son corps était brûlant, cela lui donnait même la sensation que cette chaleur suffocante était tout sauf naturelle. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle entre deux baisers passionnés, sa respiration devenait hors de contrôle, comme si ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus. Pendant un instant, la blonde se résigna à se reculer mais vint rapidement poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Regina, l'emplacement précis de toutes ses fragrances enivrantes. Emportée par une passion dévorante, elle entreprit de lécher du bout de la langue cette peau si délicieuse avant d'alterner avec des petites succions et de douces morsures visant à rendre la brune complètement dingue. Loin d'être indifférente à la douceur qu'Emma lui infligeait, la brune ne put contenir plus longtemps un énième gémissement. Quand la langue ou les lèvres de la blonde trouvèrent un point sensible, Regina soupirait aussitôt de plaisir pour lui indiquer qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. La main libre de la blonde se posa délicatement sur le côté délaissé du cou de Regina afin de l'empêcher de bouger et de la maintenir contre ses lèvres gourmandes.

Dès que les lèvres tortionnaires d'Emma retournèrent sur un point sensible, les doigts de la brune vinrent se glisser dans sa longue chevelure blonde avant de s'y agripper avec force. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappait à chaque succion et la sensation était bien plus qu'agréable, elle était grisante.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des voix familières se faire entendre depuis le couloir de l'hôtel, Emma manqua de perdre l'équilibre et dû agir en une fraction de seconde pour éviter de devoir fournir des explications. Sans chercher à réfléchir davantage, elle saisit Regina par le bras pour la faire descendre de la table et mit ainsi un terme à un moment intime qu'elle aurait tellement aimé prolonger.

« Il faut que tu te caches, maintenant ! » Murmura la blonde qui tentait de retrouver son souffle à cause de la panique mais également du moment passionnel qu'elle venait de passer avec la belle brune.

Le regard de Regina balaya la pièce, à la recherche d'une cachette. « Pour me cacher où ? »

A mesure qu'elle percevait la voix de Ruby et une clé se glisser dans la serrure, la blonde sentit son rythme cardiaque se multiplier par dix. Si elle ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, ses amies risquaient de découvrir la présence de Regina et elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir se fondre en excuses inutiles. Son regard ne cessait de parcourir la pièce, tel le périscope d'un sous-marin, la panique la gagnait au fil des secondes mais elle finit par s'arrêter devant les portes vitrées au fond de la pièce. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'empressa de pousser rapidement Regina dans leur direction. « Le balcon ! »

La brune n'eut même pas le temps de protester ou de dire que ce plan était ridicule. Elle trouva le réflexe de se dissimuler dans un coin en voyant les portes vitrées se refermer après avoir entendu la serrure de la chambre se déverrouiller.

« Oh mais si ce n'est pas Houdini !» S'exclama Belle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie de son autre meilleure amie, Ruby.

Dans un dernier réflexe, Emma regarda rapidement en direction du balcon et fut plus que soulagée en constatant que Regina était parvenue à se cacher. Elle se pinça les lèvres et sourit en regardant ses amies la fixer d'un air sceptique. « Euh… Ouais…Salut. »

« Tu disparais toute la journée sans explication et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est salut ? » Demanda la brune aux mèches rouges en se dirigeant vers le lit superposé. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas de la blonde.

« Ouais Em', où étais-tu exactement ? » Questionna à son tour Belle en marchant vers son propre lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « J'étais simplement partie me promener pour me changer les idées, tu vois ? »

Comme si elle sentait que la blonde ne disait pas toute la vérité, les yeux de Belle se posèrent sur le sac de barbe à papa qui se trouvait sur le lit de cette dernière. Dès que son regard retourna sur Emma, elle arqua un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être convaincue par sa réponse. « Et tu as acheté de la barbe à papa ? »

Ruby se redressa brusquement et balaya la pièce du regard, ce qui n'aida pas la blonde à se calmer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Attends une seconde... » Tout en détaillant longuement la chambre, la brune aux mèches rouges remarqua que quelques objets jonchaient le sol et l'air coupable qu'Emma semblait avoir depuis leur retour. Leur amie leur cachait définitivement quelque chose et elle comptait bien découvrir ce qu'il en était exactement. Et pourtant, le regard de la blonde en disait long car jamais elle ne la regardait avec cet air aussi paniqué.

« Elle était avec une fille ! » S'écria Ruby en bondissant du lit pour pointer un doigt en direction d'une blonde on ne peut plus coupable. « Tu étais avec Rose aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? »

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle pensait aux nombreuses possibilités. Soit elle pouvait inventer un mensonge ou donner raison à son amie pour avoir la paix. Si elle décidait de leur mentir, les chances de se faire pincer étaient bien trop élevées et une énorme dispute s'ensuivrait. Cela obligerait d'ailleurs Regina à rester d'autant plus longtemps sur le balcon. Cependant, si elle donnait à Ruby l'espoir d'avoir raison, la laissant ainsi penser qu'elle était avec Rose, elle serait tranquille beaucoup plus rapidement. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions et un seul choix s'imposait de lui-même.

Emma haussa les épaules, faisant mine d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. « Je suppose que tu viens de me démasquer... »

« Oh mon dieu ! Elle était ici ? » S'exclama Belle qui était surexcitée d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« Erm... Ouais mais elle est partie il y a un quart d'heure. Je suis allée à la fête foraine avec elle. » Mentit la blonde qui essayait de paraître naturelle en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

Belle se mit à taper énergiquement dans ses mains, impatiente d'en apprendre davantage. « Dis-nous TOUT ! »

« D'accord. Mais que diriez-vous si… » La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de trouver une excuse qui pourrait convaincre les filles de quitter la chambre. « … nous en parlions autour d'un verre ? »

« On a passé la journée entière au bar… Raconte-nous tout maintenant ! » Insista Ruby en donnant un léger coup dans le bras d'Emma pour l'inciter à parler.

« S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment aller boire un verre. » Supplia la blonde qui voulait à tout prix quitter la pièce. « Depuis quand vous refusez d'aller boire un verre ? »

Belle rigola car elle était forcée d'admettre que son amie avait raison sur ce point. « C'est vrai. Allez, va pour le bar. »

« Mais ça veut dire que tu devras nous donner tous les détails ! » Ordonna Ruby en prenant un air extrêmement sérieux.

Satisfaite de voir son plan fonctionner, Emma s'écarta de la table en hochant la tête. « Ça marche. »

« C'est parti alors. » Impatiente, Ruby fut la première à sortir quand la blonde leur demanda d'ouvrir la marche en direction de l'ascenseur. La blonde les suivit mais attendit qu'elles aient appuyé sur le bouton.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière lorsque Ruby et Belle se glissèrent dans l'appareil. La blonde fit ensuite mine de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important et tâcha de se montrer la plus convaincante possible. « Oh merde ! J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans la chambre. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

La brune aux mèches rouges était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas l'occasion car les portes se refermèrent avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de parler. Emma ne put retenir un sourire de fierté en rebroussant chemin jusqu'à la chambre avant de refermer derrière elle.

« Alors là, bien joué Swan ! Je suis impressionnée ! » Félicita Regina qui était de retour dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Emma rigola, incapable de s'empêcher de se sentir fière de son coup. « Tu es bien la première fille qui est impressionnée par ma capacité à mentir. »

« Il me semble que c'est évident que je suis loin d'être comme les autres filles. » Taquina Regina en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

« Et où aurait été le plaisir si tu étais comme les autres ? » Rigola Emma en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

Regina s'avança vers la porte, posa une main sur l'estomac de la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle la regarda dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu penses que… Nous pourrions le faire à nouveau ? »

Emma sourit, comprenant rapidement la question de la jolie brune. « Batifoler dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Bien-sûr… Mais pour éviter tout ce drame, nous pourrions aller dans la tienne la prochaine fois ? »

« Ce serait plus prudent, en effet. » Lui accorda Regina, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant de se pencher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. « Qui sait ce qu'il se serait pas passé si nous n'avions pas été si brusquement interrompues… »

Face à la déclaration pleine de sous-entendus de la brune, Emma sentit sa gorge s'assécher et dû s'éclaircir la voix pour cacher son trouble. « Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ça ? »

Regina éclata de rire avant de jauger la blonde du regard en souriant. « Oh Swan… Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques. »

La blonde se retourna, poussa la brune contre la porte, la prenant ainsi par surprise, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. « N'essaie même pas de redevenir comme avant. Je ne peux pas supporter tes constantes sautes d'humeur. »

A aucun instant, Emma n'éleva la voix ou ne parla de façon menaçante. Elles savaient toutes deux à quoi elle faisait allusion et la brune acquiesça en total accord avec ses paroles.

Regina leva la main et posa l'index sur les lèvres de la blonde en souriant à son tour. « Tant que tu les gardes bien fermées à propos de ce que je pourrais effectivement ressentir, tout ira bien entre nous. » Sa main s'abaissa finalement avant que son regard ne se pose sur leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre pour finalement remonter dans le sien, un sourire aux lèvres. « Cependant, je te conseille de retourner auprès de tes amies avant qu'elles ne reviennent et ne nous trouvent dans une autre position compromettante. »

« Je suppose que je te vois bientôt alors. » Déclara Emma avant de se décaler pour laisser la brune sortir de la pièce.

« Si tu es chanceuse. » Répondit aussitôt Regina avant de se pencher vers la blonde pour retrouver ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se recula en souriant. « A toi de faire en sorte que je ne te manque pas de trop. »

Emma fut sincèrement amusée lorsqu'elle passa devant la belle brune pour lui ouvrir la porte. Afin de s'assurer que l'endroit était calme, elle se pencha légèrement pour regarder si personne ne traînait dans le couloir. Elle lui fit ensuite signe que la voie était libre. « Je suis sûre de pouvoir gérer ça. »

Regina suivit la blonde hors de la chambre avant de se tourner jusqu'à lui faire face pour laisser ses mains courir de son torse à ses abdominaux. « Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps pour ça… Tu sais… Batifoler et tout le reste... »

Emma se pencha, pressa ses lèvres derrière l'oreille de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle savait ce geste efficace car elle put percevoir un discret gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Regina. Elle lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille en prenant une voix plus chaude. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'accorder du temps. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, la blonde se recula et passa une main derrière la brune pour lui pincer les fesses en souriant. « A plus tard ! »

« Ce que tu es arrogante, Emma Swan ! » S'écria Regina quand l'intéressée s'éloigna.

Emma se retourna après avoir appelé l'ascenseur et adressa un sourire radieux à la belle brune. « Tu ne peux pas appeler ça de l'arrogance si c'est justifié ! »

« Si tu continues comme ça, je pourrais très bien retirer mon offre. » L'avertit Regina en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, se donnant un air faussement sérieux et réprobateur.

Emma rit de plus belle lorsque l'ascenseur arriva et que les portes s'ouvrirent calmement. « Comme si tu étais capable de rester loin de moi, Gina. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'arrogance évidente d'Emma avec une telle phrase. Quand elle la vit entrer dans l'appareil et disparaître derrière les portes métalliques, elle savait qu'Emma avait raison en dépit des sentiments qu'elle s'efforçait de combattre. Jamais elle ne serait capable de rester loin d'elle.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme promis voici la suite, je voulais le poster demain mais j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas le temps alors je le fais ce soir.

Vous pouvez remercier une nouvelle fois Naomily-Faan pour ce chapitre en avance car je voulais le poster vendredi à la place.

Naomily-Faan, tu m'énerves par ce que tu sais que je fini toujours par craquer... J'espère au moins que tu vas arrêter de bouder.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui comme d'habitude fait un travaille formidable, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?

Bon lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine =D

* * *

Chapitre 19:

« Donc tu comptes la revoir ? » Demanda Ruby, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

Emma but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et quitta son journal des yeux quelques instants. « Erm... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« Il me semblait que tu avais dit que tu l'aimais bien ? » Demanda Belle qui était intriguée face au comportement de la blonde.

Immédiatement, Emma regarda en direction de la table de Regina et les deux filles se sourirent un instant. « Oui, c'est le cas. » Marmonna-t-elle en posant à nouveau les yeux sur son journal.

« Donc... » Insista Ruby qui voulait obtenir plus d'informations, elle arqua un sourcil en attente d'une réponse.

Emma ne put que soupirer au comportement de ses amies qui commençaient légèrement à l'agacer. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Belle et Ruby se montraient curieuses car son bonheur était important pour elles et qu'elles voulaient savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elle et Rose. Seulement, maintenant que la situation avec Rose n'était surtout qu'un alibi, la blonde se sentait plutôt ennuyée dès que ses amies creusaient davantage pour obtenir d'autres informations. Depuis la veille, alors qu'elles étaient descendues au bar, Belle et Ruby n'avaient cessé de la questionner sans relâche, espérant ainsi obtenir chaque détail de son « rendez-vous » avec Rose et ce qui s'y était passé. Au vu de la situation actuelle, Emma s'en voulait de mentir à ses amies, elle détestait devoir agir de la sorte et encore plus inventer une relation pour les tenir à l'écart. Elle était de nature honnête et ouverte et n'avait généralement aucun secret pour ses meilleures amies. Seulement, la situation était quelque peu différente et il était bien trop tôt pour envisager de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

« Écoutez les filles, ce n'est pas sérieux d'accord ? Simplement deux personnes qui passent du bon temps ensemble, rien de plus. » Dit Emma qui désespérait de passer rapidement à un autre sujet. « Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le regard d'Emma se baissa quelques instants, évitant ainsi tout contact visuel qui pourrait la faire craquer. Son téléphone se manifesta au meilleur moment lorsque sa sonnerie se mit à retentir dans la pièce, la blonde ne perdit pas de temps pour se lever en s'excusant. « Il faut que je prenne cet appel. »

Elle quitta rapidement le restaurant, fit glisser un doigt sur l'écran pour répondre à l'appel avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. « Hey sœurette. »

« Oh ben ça alors… Alors, tu n'es pas morte ? » Fit une voix étonnée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Emma rigola, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de cette question. « Pourquoi je serais morte ? »

« Peut-être parce que ça fait trois semaines que tu es partie et que personne n'a vraiment eu de tes nouvelles depuis ? » Suggéra Rosie sur un ton empli d'ironie.

Emma prit le temps d'assimiler les paroles légitimes de sa sœur. Ainsi, cela faisait déjà trois semaines. Tout ce temps était déjà passé ? Depuis son arrivée, elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé et il lui était donc impossible de concevoir qu'elle était déjà arrivée à la moitié de son voyage.

« Est-ce que tu es là ? » Demanda Rosie qui sortit soudainement la blonde de ses pensées.

« Ouais, désolée. Je suis toujours là. » Répondit Emma en se pinçant les lèvres. « Alors… Comment est la vie à la maison ? »

Rosie laissa échapper un long soupir, comme si aborder le sujet l'embêtait profondément. « Ennuyante... Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Est-ce que ma petite sœur a su marque des buts auprès de filles super sexy ? »

« Rosie ! » S'écria Emma qui avait du mal à réaliser que sa propre sœur ne pensait qu'à cela. « Non. Pour reprendre tes mots, je n'ai marqué aucun but auprès d'elles. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de nous appeler ? » Demanda Rosie sur un ton légèrement suspicieux.

« Euh… Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres choses que des filles pour me tenir occupées… » Déclara Emma sèchement.

Rosie se moqua face à l'emportement soudain de sa petite sœur. « En résumé, rien d'amusant. »

« Tiens, et comment ça va avec Augustus ? » Demanda la blonde pour changer subtilement de sujet afin de parler d'autre chose que de sa vie sexuelle.

« Oh tu sais, il va bien. Nous allons bien. Tout est normal. Rien à dire. » Répondit Rosie qui tentait de se montrer aussi brève que possible.

Emma se mit à rire, dépitée face au manque d'éloquence de sa grande sœur. « Wow ! Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aie appelée juste pour ça. »

« Eh bien, c'est pas comme si tu étais pleine de supers antidotes ? »

Emma éclata de rire. « Je pense que tu veux dire anecdote, Rosie. »

« Peu importe. » Marmonna Rosie avant de commencer à parler du nouveau travail qu'elle venait d'obtenir dans le domaine de la mode.

Cependant, Emma faisait tout sauf écouter ce que sa sœur lui racontait. Son attention dériva sur la superbe brune qui venait de sortir du restaurant à son tour. Cette dernière se dirigeait maintenant vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard toujours intéressé de la blonde. Celle-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que la brune en question se retourne pour lui adresser un sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sans rompre le contact visuel, elle finit par l'intimer de la suivre en accompagnant son geste d'un clin d'œil équivoque.

Lorsqu'elle observa Regina se glisser dans l'ascenseur, Emma s'humidifia les lèvres à l'aide sa langue pour empêcher sa bouche de s'assécher. Aucune ne quitta l'autre des yeux une seule seconde jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment et que la brune disparaisse.

« Je dois y aller Rosie. » Lâcha soudainement la blonde pour couper court à la conversation. Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à sa sœur de lui répondre qu'elle lui raccrocha littéralement au nez avant de dissimuler l'appareil dans sa poche tout en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur. « Et merde. »

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les escaliers et les grimpa deux à deux. Lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième étage, elle regretta aussitôt sa décision car ses jambes commençaient à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse. Redoublant d'efforts, elle atteint finalement son étage et s'écrasa avec force contre la porte pour arriver dans le long corridor et rencontrer Regina qui se dirigeait vers elle en souriant béatement.

Essoufflée, la blonde se pencha en avant et prit appui sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre au mieux sa respiration. Ces efforts lui faisaient ressentir un point de côté qu'il lui faudrait faire disparaître rapidement pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être en mauvaise posture.

« Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de fumer. » Haleta-t-elle en entendant la fille à côté rigoler sans retenue.

Regina tapota le dos d'Emma qui se mit à la regarder. « Dis-moi… Pourquoi avoir pris les escaliers si tu comptais me rejoindre ? »

« Eh bien... » Commença Emma qui se redressa pour faire face à Regina, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas récupéré son souffle. « C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas me retrouver bloquée une nouvelle fois avec toi dans l'ascenseur. Je crois que deux fois dans une vie, c'est largement suffisant. »

Regina se mit à rire, sincèrement amusée par la blonde, et commença à s'en éloigner pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » S'écria Emma pour attirer son attention.

La brune se retourna malgré tout mais continua d'avancer à reculons sans perdre son sourire amusé. « Ma chambre. » Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois sans cesser de marcher. « Tu viens ou pas ? »

Ce genre d'invitation, il ne lui fallait pas lui proposer deux fois. Emma se mit à sourire largement tout en suivant la belle brune qui glissait ses clés dans la serrure.

Regina eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que la blonde vint coller son corps contre le sien et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle inversa leur position pour refermer la porte derrière elles.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est pressé. » Taquina la brune en enlaçant le cou d'Emma de ses bras.

« Ne viens pas dire que tu ne l'es pas. » Murmura la blonde en passant les bras autour de la taille de la fille qui était en sa présence afin de la rapprocher davantage.

« J'ai seulement vingt minutes avant de devoir retrouver Tink en bas. » Annonça Regina à contrecœur.

Emma sourit avant de prendre une voix suave. « Voyons ce qu'il y a moyen de faire en seulement vingt minutes… »

« Figure-toi que j'ai quelques idées en tête. » Répondit la brune en déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir cela. » Emma sourit en venant frotter son nez contre celui de la jolie brune.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé les secondes suivantes. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sauvagement. Les mains de la blonde se posèrent sur les hanches de Regina qui comprenait exactement ce qu'elle sous-entendait et qui se laissa aussitôt pousser contre le mur le plus proche. A la fois sauvage et passionné, le baiser était loin de les laisser indifférentes, cela suffit à faire grimper la température en flèche. Après quelques minutes passionnées, la brune rompit le contact et ses mains ne quittèrent pas le torse d'Emma alors qu'elle tentait au mieux de reprendre son souffle.

« Je trouve bizarre que tu m'aie poussée contre le mur alors que j'ai ça… » Lança la brune en désignant son lit d'un délicat mouvement de la tête.

Quasi instantanément, la blonde suivit le geste de Regina et ses yeux se posèrent quelques instants sur le lit qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce. Elle se résigna à regarder de nouveau la brune en arquant un sourcil. « C'est vrai mais... Je ne sais pas… ça voudrait dire bien plus que batifoler… »

« Tu sais, Emma… » Commença Regina qui sourit en frottant son nez contre celui de la blonde. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans un lit que nous devons forcément coucher ensemble. »

Prise au dépourvu, la blonde se mit à rougir furieusement. « Non ! Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais… C'est juste que… Mon Dieu, ça va te sembler stupide… C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer. »

Regina n'avait pu anticiper la réponse d'Emma et se mit à lui sourire de la façon la plus sincère qui soit. « Tu sais que tu peux être plutôt mignonne quand tu veux ? »

« Une de mes nombreuses qualités. » Déclara Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

Regina roula des yeux, faussement agacée. « Et ton arrogance vient de tout gâcher une nouvelle fois. »

« Pas une de mes meilleures qualités, je présume ? » Demanda Emma sur un ton faussement inquiet.

Regina laissa échapper un long soupir. « Si tu ne la ferme pas et que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans ce lit, je m'en vais Swan ! »

Cette demande transformée en ordre ne la fit pas hésiter une seule seconde et la fit rire. Emma se mit à faire courir ses mains le long des hanches de la blonde jusqu'à arrêter leur course sur ses fesses. D'une simple impulsion, elle la souleva et Regina enroula aussitôt les jambes autour de sa taille pour avoir un appui suffisant. Alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers le lit, des coups furent portés à la porte et les deux filles regardèrent aussitôt dans la même direction.

« Regina, tu es prête ? »

La voix qui venait du couloir semblait être celle de Tink et Regina soupira de frustration en roulant des yeux. Son amie avait le don d'arriver dans les moments où elle était la moins attendue.

« Presque ! » Répondit la brune en criant avant de se pencher sur Emma pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te retrouve en bas. »

Tink marmonna des propos étouffés par la porte, sans doute son mécontentement, et tourna les talons pour laisser la brune vaquer à ses occupations.

« Rudement interrompues encore une fois…» Déclara Regina en commençant à déposer de doux baisers le long de la mâchoire de la blonde. « Juste au moment où ça allait commencer à devenir intéressant. »

« Je suppose que la partie la plus intéressante devra attendre la prochaine fois. » Taquina Emma dont les mains vinrent saisir les fesses fermes et rebondies de la brune. « Je devrais y aller. »

Regina acquiesça à contre cœur et enjamba une nouvelle fois la blonde pour se retirer. Elle se tourna ensuite et s'empara de son sac sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ? »

Emma haussa des épaules sans grand enthousiasme. « Je ne sais pas. C'est un mercredi ennuyeux où il n'y a rien sur le planning. Je vais probablement me laisser tenter par la piscine ou truc du genre. »

« Ohhhh ! Peut-être que je te verrais là-bas alors. » Dit Regina en lui faisant un clin d'œil particulièrement aguicheur.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais même m'offrir un verre. » Suggéra Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Regina secoua lentement la tête en riant, sa main se leva et vint saisir celle de la blonde. « Ne pousse pas Swan. Je n'offre de verre à personne. »

« Oh allez ! Je t'en ai déjà acheté un. C'est la moindre des choses, non ? » Protesta Emma qui essayait de faire craquer la brune.

« Et essayer de me faire culpabiliser ne fonctionnera jamais sur moi. » Rétorqua Regina en venant déposer un doux baiser sur la main de la blonde. « Maintenant va-t'en. »

Emma roula des yeux sans même être étonnée du refus de la brune. « Tu es trop gentille. »

« Je ne fais que te taquiner. » S'amusa Regina en s'approchant de la porte pour l'ouvrir et jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir. Après avoir eu la certitude que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle fit signe à Emma de venir. « Maintenant, plus sérieusement, va-t'en. »

Emma était sincèrement amusée par le comportement de sa jolie brune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de placer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en sortant. « Toujours un plaisir, Gina. »

« Oh ! Emma? » S'écria soudainement la brune pour attirer l'attention de la blonde qui s'arrêta et regarda simplement par-dessus son épaule. « Je m'assurerai de porter mon petit bikini rouge pour toi. »

Emma rigola en posant sa main sur sa poitrine d'une manière dramatique en souriant, comme si ces mots lui allaient droit au cœur. « Oh ! Juste pour moi ? »

« Juste pour toi. » Confirma la brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur et un sourire radieux avant de refermer la porte en retournant dans la chambre.

La blonde se dirigea calmement vers sa propre chambre et s'arrêta juste devant pour s'adosser au mur en sortant son téléphone portable. Elle se rappelait avoir brusquement coupé court à la conversation avec sa sœur, Rosie, et qu'elle devrait sans aucun doute lui fournir des explications. Elle composa donc le numéro de la maison et porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant une réponse dans le plus calme.

« Allô ? »

« Coucou maman. » Salut joyeusement la blonde, adossée complètement contre le mur.

« Emma Swan ! Tu nous as causé beaucoup de soucis ! » Cria Mary-Margaret en réponse, en colère contre sa fille. « A ce que je sache, nous ne t'avons pas pris un téléphone international pour faire joli. Cela fait des semaines que nous attendons des nouvelles de toi ! »

« Maman, j'ai jus... »

« Nous avons juste reçu un message disant que tu étais arrivé et puis, silence radio. Pendant trois semaines, nous n'avons plus reçu la moindre nouvelle. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »

« Mais maman j'ai... »

« Et alors ! Et par-dessus tout, ta sœur parvient enfin à t'avoir en ligne et voilà que lui raccroche au nez après seulement quelques minutes. Avec si peu de nouvelles, nous aurions pu penser que tu avais été assassinée ou je ne sais quoi encore. » Cria Mary-Margaret avec agacement, elle avait surtout besoin de déverser sa colère sur la seule responsable de son tracas depuis quelques semaines.

Emma laissa échapper un long soupir, agacée de ne pas pouvoir se justifier. « Maman, je pense que l'école t'aurais probablement appelée si j'avais été assassinée. »

« Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles avant cela ? » Demanda Mary-Margaret avec impatience mais dont la voix dévoilait un sentiment de colère bien présent.

« C'est simple. Je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas trop le temps. » Protesta Emma en essayant de ne pas s'énerver à son tour.

Mary-Margaret soupira. « Comme si tu n'avais pas eu le temps. Nous étions inquiets pour toi et je veux que tu me donnes des nouvelles régulièrement, jeune fille ! »

« D'accord... D'accord. » Dit Emma qui n'eut d'autre choix que de rendre les armes car sa mère pouvait être un véritable dragon quand elle s'y mettait. « Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt. »

« La prochaine fois, essaie de prendre un peu de temps pour nous appeler. » Déclara Mary-Margaret dont la voix s'adoucissait légèrement après les excuses de sa fille. « Nous voulons que tu t'amuses, tout comme nous aimerions savoir que tu vas bien. »

Emma acquiesça en traînant timidement les pieds au sol. « Je te rappellerai bientôt alors, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ma chérie. Amuse-toi bien et à bientôt. » Dit Mary-Margareth qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier la réponse de sa fille. « Bye Em'. Je t'aime. »

« Ok maman. A bientôt. Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Emma qui rangea son téléphone en soupirant de soulagement. Elle était consciente que sa famille avait tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre elle pour ne pas leur avoir donné la moindre nouvelle depuis son arrivée. Seulement, depuis qu'elle était à Majorque, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et ne réalisait toujours pas que cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'elle s'y trouvait.

« Le temps passe tellement vite quand on s'amuse. » Marmonna-t-elle en glissant le téléphone dans sa poche en entrant dans la chambre. Elle remarqua rapidement ses deux meilleures amies sur le balcon. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe les filles ? »

« On regarde les gens ! » Répondit Ruby sans jamais détourner le regard de ce qu'elle semblait observer.

Emma s'avança davantage dans la pièce, jusqu'à prendre la décision de rejoindre ses amies sur le balcon pour observer la piscine. « Quel gens exactement ? »

Belle haussa des épaules car il n'y avait pas vraiment de véritable réponse à fournir. « Tout les gens... Où étais-tu passée ? »

« D'abord, au téléphone avec Rosie et ensuite, ma mère. » Répondit la blonde en observant à son tour le rassemblement de personnes en-dessous. Alors que certains étaient dans la piscine, les autres restaient allongés sur les nombreux transats à disposition.

« Pendant une demi-heure ? » Demanda Ruby qui peinait à croire son amie.

Emma hocha la tête et tâcha de se faire la plus convaincante possible. « Ouais. J'ai eu le droit à quelques remontrances de la part de ma mère pour ne pas avoir appelé plutôt. »

Ruby ne put retenir un petit rire à la fois amusé et moqueur. « Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas voir le côté sombre de ta mère ? »

« Pas du tout. » Marmonna la blonde en balayant les alentours du regard jusqu'à poser les yeux sur une fille en particulier. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cette dernière lui donnerait un jour le sourire. Sans même penser que ses amies pourraient la surprendre, elle continua de l'observer pendant un long moment. Elle vit ainsi Regina se redresser sur sa serviette, se passer les mains dans les cheveux pour les attacher en un chignon désordonné.

Emma n'en était pas entièrement sûre mais elle avait l'impression que Regina savait qu'elle l'observait depuis le balcon de sa chambre. La brune se pencha pour ramasser sa crème solaire, elle en mit une petite quantité dans sa main et posa ensuite un pied sur la chaise longue. Elle commença ensuite à étaler lentement, très lentement, le produit de haut en bas sur sa jambe, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit parfaitement bien couverte, et fit de même avec l'autre.

La blonde avait parfaitement conscience d'être en train de la dévorer du regard mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle connaissait Regina, elle avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'elle était une fille très attirante mais sans jamais se rendre compte d'à quel point elle était vraiment sexy. Une boule commençait à prendre forme dans sa gorge qui s'asséchait au fil des secondes. Pour cause, Regina était littéralement en train de se donner en spectacle, comme si elle sentait son regard rivé sur elle. La brune était désormais en train de remettre de la crème dans ses mains et commença à l'étaler extrêmement lentement sur son ventre et sa poitrine, comme si elle se caressait sensuellement, de façon à recouvrir chaque centimètre de peau.

Une fois l'incroyable spectacle terminé, les soupçons d'Emma se confirmèrent quand elle vit Regina lever les yeux dans sa direction et lui adresser un magnifique sourire avant de profiter du soleil en s'allongeant entièrement sur sa chaise. Pour la blonde, il n'y avait pas pire torture que ce qu'elle venait de voir.

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire en réalisant que la brune avait quasiment sentit qu'elle le regardait et en avait donc profité pour rendre le spectacle d'autant plus agréable pour les yeux.

« Sacrée garce. » Soupira Emma en secouant la tête face à la tactique honteuse mais on ne peut plus efficace de Regina pour obtenir toute son attention.

« Hein ? » Ruby se tourna vivement vers la blonde en fronçant des sourcils, elle n'avait pas très bien saisit ce que son amie venait de dire.

Histoire de faire mine de rien et de paraître naturelle, Emma se redressa sans perdre une seule seconde en se frappant dans les mains. Son sourcil s'arqua déjà en attente d'une réponse alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage. « Je m'ennuie ici. Et si nous allions à la piscine ? »


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde,

Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas publier un autre chapitre cette semaine, ma bêta n'ayant pas le temps de le corriger toute suite. Mais promis dés que je l'ai je publie =D

Comme toujours merci à EvilMel-EvilQueen de rendre cette fic plus belle. Tu as vraiment du talent.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et je vous dis à bientôt :)

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Les autres jours se déroulèrent de la même façon que le mercredi. Discrètement, après s'être assurée de ne pas être vue, Emma se faufilait dans la chambre de Regina chaque matin après le petit déjeuner. A chaque fois, aucun besoin d'échanger le moindre mot, elles étaient bien trop occupées à profiter pleinement des petits moments en tête-à-tête. A chaque nouvelle rencontre, les choses devenaient de plus en plus intenses entre elles et la blonde se voyait surprise devant le comportement de Regina. Cette dernière semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation et ne paniquait plus comme elle l'avait fait après leurs premiers baisers. Ce qui surprenait le plus Emma, c'était l'aisance avec laquelle elle parvenait à s'éclipser sans se faire coincer par ses amies, aucune ne semblait en mesure de la questionner. En effet, ni Belle ni Ruby ne semblait surprise de la voir s'en aller sans fournir beaucoup d'explications. D'habitude, elles avaient un flair particulièrement développé mais ce n'était plus vraiment le cas désormais. La seconde chose qui étonnait quelque peu la blonde, c'était que la relation secrète, si cela pouvait se définir de la sorte, qu'elle entretenait avec Regina avait l'air de très bien fonctionner et leur convenait à toutes les deux. Elles étaient parvenues à éviter toute prise de tête, tout risque de se faire surprendre et plus une seule insulte n'avait même été lancée. Cependant, le plus important aux yeux d'Emma, c'était que la brune n'était jamais redevenue la garce qu'elle était généralement en présence de ses amies. Si elle ne se connaissait pas mieux, Emma oserait affirmer qu'elle était heureuse de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient.

Maintenant adossée contre le pilier d'un bar assez bruyant et bondé situé en bas de la rue de l'hôtel, Emma était seule et regardait ses amies danser sans trop lui prêter attention. Elle ne pouvait être plus enthousiaste d'être ici en cet instant précis. Toute la semaine durant, Ruby et Belle l'avaient suppliée de les accompagner en prétextant que ce serait vraiment amusant et que sa présence était indispensable pour que la soirée soit excellente. Plus tôt dans la matinée, à l'insu de ses amies, c'était pourtant Regina qui était parvenue à la convaincre de venir au bar. Ce que la blonde ne pouvait nier, c'était le fait que la brune avait un sacré dont de persuasion, l'empêchant de formuler le moindre refus.

Emma finit par sentir un souffle chaud contre son oreille et n'eut cependant aucun besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui se tenait à ses côtés. Une seule et unique voix lui fournit sa réponse en une fraction de seconde.

« Rejoins-moi dans les toilettes dans deux minutes et évite de me faire attendre. » Murmura Regina d'une voix rauque en attrapant le lobe d'oreille d'Emma dans sa bouche, le suçant légèrement et le mordillant avant de se reculer et de disparaître dans la foule.

Quand la brune s'en alla, Emma ne put que sourire face à une telle invitation. Afin d'essayer d'ignorer le frisson qui lui avait caressé le bas de la colonne au toucher de Regina, elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Chaque jour, la jolie brune devenait de moins en moins subtile quant à leur relation et elle serait folle de s'en plaindre. Au contraire, cette situation lui plaisait énormément. Jamais Emma n'aurait cru être le genre de fille à apprécier filer en douce pour avoir quelques moments volés avec quelqu'un. Cependant, au milieu de tous les mensonges et secrets, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ce sentiment d'addiction. Voilà comment elle voyait la situation actuelle, une addiction.

Malgré tous les moments qu'elle passait en compagnie de Regina, elles ne s'étaient jamais demandé ce qu'elles faisaient ou ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Jamais le sujet des sentiments n'avait été abordé, tout comme la soudaine envie de la brune de se lancer dans cette relation. Ce que toutes les deux appréciaient, c'était que les choses semblaient beaucoup plus faciles entre elles mais que tout pourrait se compliquer si elles commençaient à penser à ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble ou ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier l'une pour l'autre. Après tout, et à juste titre, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on finit par batifoler en secret avec sa pire ennemie. Pour l'heure, elles étaient ravies de garder cette situation simple sans avoir à penser aux émotions ou aux sentiments.

Afin d'éviter de donner à Regina la satisfaction de lui courir après, Emma préféra attendre un petit peu. Elle but ensuite la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes des filles. Ses amies étaient bien trop occupées sur la piste de danse pour remarquer son absence.

Après avoir refermé calmement la porte, la blonde balaya les environs du regard et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Personne. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'appeler la brune, des mains s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt et elle se sentit happée sur le côté. Avant de pouvoir être en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Emma se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une cabine et plaquée contre la porte. En face d'elle, Regina qui plaça les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me faire attendre. » Dit Regina sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Emma déglutit difficilement en voyant que les yeux de la brune étaient bien plus sombres que d'habitude, elle paraissait en colère. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait rapidement, un signe d'énervement, alors qu'il semblait y avoir une certaine flemme dans son regard. Cette simple vue suffit à retourner l'estomac de la blonde qui réalisait sa petite erreur.

« Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sexy. » Murmura Emma qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de braise de Regina.

Tout en se reculant lentement pour atteindre le verrou, Regina ne cessait de sourire de façon assez diabolique. « Quel dommage de m'avoir fait attendre, Swan ! »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, la blonde saisit aussitôt la main de la brune, agrippant au mieux son poignet pour l'empêcher de déverrouiller la porte. Toujours dans son élan, elle inversa rapidement leur position, de façon à ce que ce soit maintenant le dos de la brune qui soit contre la porte. Afin d'empêcher toute fuite, elle lui bloqua les mains au-dessus de la tête en souriant à son tour. « Oh non… Tu ne vas nulle part. »

Comme électrisée par le geste de la blonde, Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Tu deviens de plus en plus sexy chaque jour. »

Sans toutefois desserrer son emprise sur les poignets de la brune, Emma se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne viennent se presser contre la peau nue de son cou. A ce simple contact, Regina laissa un léger gémissement s'échapper, ce dernier s'intensifia quand son point sensible fut touché. Tout son corps s'électrisait lorsque la blonde se mit à alterner entre sensuels petits coups de langue et succions.

A maintes reprises, Regina tenta de se libérer de l'emprise d'Emma mais cette dernière était plus forte. Elle voulait sentir le corps de la blonde contre le sien qui devenait brûlant, avoir ses mains autour de sa taille pour diminuer l'écart entre elles. Par ailleurs, le simple fait de voir Emma prendre le contrôle de la situation avait tendance de l'exciter comme jamais.

A aucun instant, la blonde ne cessa ses petites attentions dans le cou sensible de la brune, la léchant par-ci, la mordillant par-là. Chaque geste était incroyablement efficace et elle obtenait toujours un faible gémissement en récompense. Sans se séparer de sa peau ardente, elle ne pouvait que sourire fièrement. Après quelques instants, Emma fut désormais incapable de maintenir ses mains plus longtemps loin du corps de Regina et la lâcha pour pouvoir lui enlacer la taille alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent au cours d'un baiser intense. Quasi instantanément, les mains de Regina prirent le visage de la blonde en coupe pour l'attirer plus près encore, et permit ainsi à leurs lèvres de bouger dans un parfait synchronisme. La brune glissa aisément sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma qui accepta cette intrusion avec grand plaisir.

Lorsque les doigts de la blonde s'immiscèrent sous son t-shirt, Regina sentit un puissant frisson prendre sa colonne vertébrale d'assaut à l'instant précis où d'autres naquirent sous son touché électrisant.

Emma appréciait grandement les réponses que le corps de la brune semblait lui fournir rien qu'en posant délicatement les mains sur ses hanches nues. Ce simple constat suffit à l'exciter davantage à son tour. Après avoir mémorisé les emplacements où Regina aimait sentir ses lèvres douces, Emma entreprit de parcourir le long de sa mâchoire pour obtenir le plus de soupirs de plaisir possible.

« Emma… » Soupira Regina en saisissant la blonde par la nuque pour glisser ses doigts fins dans sa longue chevelure d'or.

« Mhhhmmm. » Répondit Emma sans jamais cesser ses mouvements, déposant une traînée de baisers le long de la mâchoire de la brune jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

Quand des lèvres inquisitrices atteignirent son plus grand point sensible, à savoir l'arrière de son oreille, Regina ne put contenir le gémissement qui la suppliait de le laisser sortir. Depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la cabine, une phrase lui brûlait les lèvres et elle ne pouvait la garder pour elle plus longtemps. « Viens dans ma chambre cette nuit. »

Peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu, Emma stoppa brusquement ses assauts et chercha à croiser le regard de la belle brune. « Hein ? »

Délicatement, Regina fit courir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de la blonde, caressant doucement sa peau. « Tu m'as bien entendu, Swan. »

Dès que son esprit assimila les mots explicites de la brune, Emma déglutit difficilement tout en clignant rapidement des yeux. « Tu es... Quoi ? »

« Je te demande simplement de venir dans ma chambre ce soir, c'est tout. » Déclara calmement Regina en continuant ses douces attentions sur la joue de la blonde, avant de descendre sur son cou.

« Oui mais... Pourquoi ? » La question d'Emma était plutôt rhétorique. Elle avait la réponse mais voulait surtout en avoir la certitude.

Regina sourit, quelque peu amusée par l'attitude de la blonde. « Emma… Es-tu réellement en train de me poser cette question ? »

Emma fit une courte pause, prenant le temps de bien assimiler tout ce que la brune avait dit et, pour une fois, elle prit réellement conscience de ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble. Cela avait été un intense tourbillon de sensations depuis qu'elles avaient commencé et même si elle obtenait quelque chose de concret de la part de Regina, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que cette dernière allait trop vite. Si elle ne la freinait pas tout de suite, elle finirait par faire quelque chose de regrettable et Emma refusait d'être celle qui la poussait à aller trop loin aussi rapidement.

« Regina, c'est... Je veux dire... Où est passé la fille qui avait peur de tout ça ? » Demanda Emma d'une voix hésitante.

La brune soupira devant la soudaine retenue de la blonde et se recula aussitôt pour poser les mains sur le verrou de la porte. « Peu importe, Swan. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Attends! » Lança Emma en empêchant Regina de s'en aller aussi rapidement « Je t'en prie, réponds-moi. »

« J'en ai pas envie ! » Lança la brune en retour, plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait vraiment.

Emma roula des yeux, légèrement agacée par l'entêtement de Regina. « Donc… Je n'ai pas mon mot à avoir là-dessus, c'est ça ? »

« On dirait bien que oui, Emma. » Marmonna la brune qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour maintenir une certaine distance.

« Regina… » Emma leva une main et vint la presser contre la joue de Regina, lui caressant doucement le visage. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas te voir faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. »

Regina grogna de frustration tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pour ton information Swan, je ne te demandais pas de venir dans ma chambre pour t'inviter à coucher avec moi. Je voulais juste te voir un peu plus que dans les cabines des toilettes. Mais vu que tu sembles n'avoir que ça en tête, laisse tomber. »

Emma n'eut même pas la chance de se défendre, la brune se libérer violemment de son emprise et quitta la cabine à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle laissa une blonde plus que perplexe derrière elle.

Emma fut incapable de profiter du reste de la soirée, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait que ce moment aurait fini par arriver, elle et Regina terminerait dans une impasse. Il leur semblait impossible de passer du temps ensemble sans que l'une d'elle ne finisse par tout gâcher en se braquant ou en tenant les mauvais propos. La blonde refusait d'admettre être la seule à blâmer dans la situation actuelle. Au final, elle voulait simplement agir avec les meilleures intentions et la seule chose qu'elle avait faite était de s'être préoccupée de Regina. Elle ne voulait pas la voir faire quelque chose qui pousserait la brune à être blessée ou en colère, ce qui amènerait à une nouvelle fuite. Pour ne pas agir de façon étrange, voire suspecte, Emma était restée au bar avec Ruby et Belle. Elle avait essayé de sourire naturellement et de faire croire que tout allait bien mais il s'avérait au final qu'elle se laissait ronger par cet inconfortable sentiment de culpabilité et de regret au creux de son estomac. Depuis qu'elle avait précipitamment quitté les toilettes, Regina était devenue introuvable et la blonde n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était sans doute retournée dans sa chambre. Une part d'elle-même voulait la suivre pour arranger les choses mais elle ne pouvait dire si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, il valait mieux lui laisser le temps de se calmer et les choses redeviendraient comme avant.

Cependant, une heure après avoir quitté le bar, Emma était allongée dans son lit, le regard rivé sur un point invisible sur la couchette de Ruby qui surplombait la sienne. Elle ressassait les événements de la soirée et se demandait ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire pour contenir la colère de la brune. Elle avait été surprise par l'invitation de Regina à passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à se fréquenter, aucune des deux n'avait montré le moindre désir de parler ou d'évoquer apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Elles avaient plutôt opté pour d'intenses moments de flirt contre un mur ou sur un lit, voire même dans un ascenseur quand l'occasion se présentait brièvement le matin.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle se redressa rapidement sur son lit, en tâchant tout de même de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses amies, et bascula calmement les jambes hors de sa couchette. En silence, elle se leva et se faufila jusqu'à la porte en ramassant ses clés sur la table au passage. Pour éviter tout bruit, elle les serra dans sa main, elle se glissa aussi vite que possible derrière la porte mais s'assurer de toujours faire preuve de discrétion.

En une poignée de secondes, Emma se retrouvait en face de la porte de Regina mais elle prit seulement conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre plan et qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour réparer les pots ébréchés.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir était une telle imbécile. » S'entraîna-t-elle à maintes reprises. Elle secoua cependant rapidement la tête car elle estimait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer à s'excuser. « Je me demandais si ton offre tenait toujours ? J'ai été vraiment nulle, pas vrai ? … Mon Dieu… Fais-le ! »

Après avoir fini de passer pour une folle en se parlant à elle-même, la blonde frappa rapidement à la porte de brune et fut pratiquement certaine d'avoir retenu sa respiration en attendant d'une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda froidement Regina en ouvrant la porte.

Mal à l'aise, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Je peux… entrer ? »

« Je ne préférerais pas… » Répondit Regina sur un ton soudainement neutre.

Refusant toute réponse négative, Emma roula des yeux et força tout de même le passage. « Écarte-toi, Gina. »

La brune ne put vraiment s'opposer, la blonde entra dans la pièce sans lui laisser d'autre choix que de se résigner à lui faire face. « Décidément Swan, on dirait que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire non… »

« Je suis désolée, d'accord ? » Commença Emma en se retournant soudainement pour faire face à Regina qui ferma calmement la porte avant de s'adosser contre. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait... Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite… »

Regina ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. « Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Grogna Emma en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Regina… Il y a quelques semaines tu flippais littéralement pour un baiser. Quand nous nous sommes embrassées au lac, tu as agis bizarrement et tu as finis par me traiter à nouveau comme de la merde. Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer d'être prudente à ce sujet ? »

« Ouais… Eh bien, tu n'as pas à me traiter comme une idiote qui se jette sur toi sans y avoir pensé avant. » Marmonna la brune en croisant les bras et s'adossant de tout son poids contre la porte.

Emma soupira, elle savait que la brune n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais sans avoir entièrement raison pour autant. « Je sais que tu n'es pas une idiote. Mais je sais aussi que tu as toujours peur, même si tu refuses de l'avouer. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » Marmonna la brune qui refusait d'admettre l'évidence pour ne pas paraître faible.

Emma fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Regina, posa les mains sur les hanches de cette dernière et baissa la tête pour mieux la voir. « Tu sais que j'ai raison mais… ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est... » La brune osa finalement croiser le regard de la blonde mais le sien se fit plus timide. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine d'Emma et caressa sa clavicule à l'aide de son index. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement entre nous... Mais j'aime assez ça. »

Emma rigola, amusée par le changement de comportement de la belle brune. « Je suppose que j'aime assez aussi. »

Regina sourit et tapota du doigt la poitrine d'Emma, pour clarifier un point. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie TOI. »

« Peu importe. » Plaisanta Emma en se saisissant du doigt de la brune pour le porter à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser « Tu m'apprécies un petit peu. »

Soudainement d'humeur joueuse, Regina secoua lentement la tête. « Han han... »

« Allez ! Admets-le » Plaisanta la blonde avant de commencer à chatouiller la brune sur les flancs.

« Jamais. » Répondit Regina qui tenta vainement de cacher le sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Emma intensifia ses chatouilles pour faire plier la brune qui pouffait de rire en se tortillant pour essayer de s'échapper. « Admets que tu m'aimes bien. »

« Je ne t'aime pas ! » Couina Regina entre deux halètements alors que la blonde ne cessait de la chatouiller de plus en plus, atteignant les zones les plus sensibles face à ses attaques.

« Tu sais, Gina, je peux faire ça toute la nuit. » Déclara Emma en souriant dont les doigts commençaient à devenir de plus en plus envahissants.

« Ok ok ! Arrête ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! » Rigola Regina qui tenta du mieux possible d'attraper les mains inquisitrices de la blonde.

Emma finit par cesser ses assauts, laissant une occasion à la brune d'avouer ce qu'elle n'avait jamais admis jusqu'à présent. « Admets-le. »

« Bon ! Il se pourrait que je t'apprécie un peu. »Répondit finalement la brune en levant une main et en rapprochant l'index et le pouce pour indiquer à quel degré elle l'appréciait .

Emma rigola, sincèrement amusée par la tournure des événements. « Va falloir que je travaille ça, alors. »

« Tu as un long chemin à faire, Swan. » Commença la brune en passant les bras autour du cou de la blonde en se pencha lentement. « Mais commençons plutôt avec une chose pour laquelle tu es vraiment douée. »

« J'aime cette idée. » Sourit Emma en posant les mains sur les fines hanches de Regina avant de venir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme promis voici la suite.

Merci au guest pour tout vos messages, je ne peux pas vous répondre mais sachez que vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir =D

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son travail formidable, tu es vraiment génial.

Chapitre un peu M. Mais ne vous pas inquiétez le vrai M arrive bientôt :p

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 21:

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla doucement, Emma remarqua rapidement deux choses. Premièrement, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Deuxièmement, elle était loin d'être seule. Le bras posé sur son estomac, la douce respiration à ses côtés et une silhouette familière suffirent à confirmer sa seconde constatation quand elle tourna la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une Regina Mills profondément endormie et dont les cheveux ébène étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Après que la blonde soit revenue la nuit dernière, les deux filles en avaient profité pour parler longuement avant de rejoindre le lit. De nombreux baisers avaient été partagés mais la fatigue avait cependant finit par prendre le dessus sur elles et les faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

En observant la belle brune dormir, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sentir un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Lorsque cette même fille ne passait pas son temps à la tourmenter ou de faire de sa vie un enfer, elle pouvait être étrangement captivante et la blonde commençait à sentir qu'elle était plus éprise d'elle. Cependant, elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, craignant que toute cette « chose » ne lui explose un jour au visage et que Regina retrouve son alter ego diabolique. Seulement, et en cet instant, la blonde était heureuse d'être allongée avec la brune, à l'observer dormir.

« Arrête ça. » Grogna Regina, parfaitement immobile et sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Emma rigola, amusée par l'ordre de la brune. « Arrêter quoi ? »

« De me regarder. Tu me donnes la chair de poule. » Marmonna Regina tout en levant un bras afin de se frotter délicatement les yeux.

« C'était un peu flippant, c'est ça ? » Dit Emma en arquant un sourcil.

« Juste un peu. » Gémit la brune lorsqu'elle roula sur le dos, ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder la blonde. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé me réveiller un jour à tes côtés. »

Emma leva calmement les bras, les croisa derrière sa tête pour avoir un appui et lâcha un long soupir. « Crois-moi, le sentiment est partagé. »

La brune se déplaça un peu, non sans être un minimum timide, et finit par poser la tête sur le haut du torse de la blonde. « Bonjour, en passant. »

Emma se mit à rire en passant machinalement un bras autour de la belle brune. « Bonjour à toi. »

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Regina qui traçait des formes imaginaires sur le corps d'Emma tout en lui parlant.

« Mhhmmmm. » Acquiesça la blonde en se penchant légèrement pour venir déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la brune. « Je crains juste de retourner dans ma chambre. »

Intriguée par cette réponse, Regina fronça les sourcils quelques instants. « Pourquoi ? »

« Quand je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je vais avoir droit à l'inquisition espagnole. » Se plaignit Emma en se frottant doucement les yeux afin de ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait.

« Elles n'ont pas déjà... Quelques soupçons ? » Questionna immédiatement la brune en laissant ses doigts glisser délicatement sous le t-shirt de la blonde. En quelques secondes, elle recommença à dessiner des traits invisibles sur sa peau nue.

Tout en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, Emma haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas. Mais je crois bien que rentrer avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille risque d'en éveiller quelques-uns…»

« Tu es sale…» Plaisanta Regina avant de se tourner davantage pour croiser les mains sur la poitrine de la blonde. Elle vint ensuite y poser le menton en laissant son corps se poser délicatement sur le sien. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles diraient si elles savaient, selon toi ? »

Emma se pencha un peu en avant pour venir doucement repousser une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la belle brune. « Je ne sais pas... Elles penseront probablement que je suis devenue folle. »

« Alors, je pense que nous sommes toutes les deux devenues folles. » Rigola Regina sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

Cette dernière tapota délicatement le petit nez de la brune. « Ouais ! Eh bien, c'est toi qui as commencé. »

« Je ne vais quand même pas prendre tout le blâme pour ça. » Déclara Regina en essayant de paraître vexée.

« Au moins une grande partie. » Ajouta Emma avec un sourire.

Pendant quelques instants, la brune fit mine de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules en faisant une petite grimace. « Et si on disait soixante pourcent pour moi et quarante pour toi ? »

« Je dirais plus quatre-vingt pour toi et vingt pour moi. » Contredit aussitôt la blonde en souriant à son tour.

Regina secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser avoir aussi facilement. « Soixante-cinq pour moi, trente-cinq pour toi. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte, Mills. N'oublie pas que mes chatouilles sont redoutables. » Averti bientôt la blonde en faisant bouger ses doigts, ce qui fit sourire la brune qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« S'il te plaît… pas de chatouilles… » Plaida Regina avec une moue en essayant de se cacher du mieux possible.

Amusée, Emma leva une main pour venir doucement caresser la lèvre de la brune. « Enlève-moi tout de suite cette moue de ton joli visage. »

Pendant un moment, le silence régna en maître dans la pièce. Les deux filles étaient heureuses d'être simplement allongées sans retrouver leurs querelles habituelles ainsi que la peur de tout gâcher.

« Reste ici avec moi aujourd'hui. » Murmura la brune en suppliant la blonde d'un simple regard qui valait toutes les questions du monde.

Durant un court instant, Emma considéra la demande de Regina mais ne se fit pas prier pour acquiescer. Ce simple geste suffit à les faire sourire toutes les deux sans se lâcher du regard. « Ok. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. » Ajouta Regina qui ne voulait que la blonde se force à faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie.

Charmée par la soudaine timidité de la brune avec cette petite réplique, Emma ne put retenir un sourire. « Je le veux. »

« Bien ! Parce que crois-moi que tu ne vas pas regretter. » Dit Regina avec un sourire malicieux.

Emma arqua un sourcil pour inciter la brune à partager le fond de sa pensée. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. » Commença Regina qui leva les bras pour les placer de part et d'autre de la tête de la blonde. De cette façon, elle pouvait aisément la surplomber. « Que ça te plaise ou non, tu dois faire exactement tout ce que je te dis. »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » Demanda aussitôt Emma en arquant à nouveau un sourcil mais en guise de défi cette fois. Elle vit le visage de la brune se rapprocher du sien alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Alors tu seras en très très très grande difficulté, Swan. » Dit Regina dont la voix s'adoucissait à chaque mot prononcé. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne pratiquement silencieuse.

Emma sourit davantage. « On ne peut pas juste commencer par ça ? »

« Nope. » Regina secoua la tête en laissant son nez se frotter contre celui de la blonde. « Donc, je te suggère de faire ce que je te dis. »

« Bien patronne. » Emma se mit à sourire et détailla chaque mouvement de la brune, surtout lorsque celle-ci lui agrippa les poignets pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête afin de l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste. « Tu aimes être en charge, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, tu n'as même pas idée. » Avoua Regina en venant entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de la blonde sur l'oreiller. En une fraction de seconde, elle baissa la tête pour laisser leurs lèvres se frôler aussi légèrement que la caresse d'une plume. Dans son élan, elle remonta un peu plus sur le corps de la blonde, ses genoux venant machinalement se poser de chaque côté de la taille fine d'Emma, de sorte à ce que ses jambes soient repliées sous elle-même.

« Autant je trouve ça incroyablement sexy, je meurs de faim et je suis malade à l'idée de toujours porter les même vêtements qu'hier. » Dit Emma en essayant de faire mine d'être légèrement agacée.

Regina sourit de plus en plus malicieusement. « Peut-être devrions-nous te les enlever alors. »

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de me séduire, Mills ? » Demanda Emma qui sourit davantage en arquant un sourcil.

« Que faire si c'est le cas ? » Rétorqua aussitôt la brune en pressant doucement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la blonde.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Regina déposer de nombreux baisers le long de sa mâchoire, Emma inhala brusquement en resserrant un peu sa prise sur les mains de sa belle tortionnaire. « Eh bien depuis que je dois faire tout ce que tu dis, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

La brune se mit à rire, un son qui était mélodieux quand cela venait du cœur, et vint une nouvelle fois placer son visage au-dessus de celui de la blonde. « Bonne fille. »

Dès que les lèvres de Regina vinrent sensuellement prendre possession des siennes, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire et un doux gémissement quitta sa bouche à l'instant même où la brune se mit à tirer délicatement sur sa lèvre pour la mordiller sans jamais y aller trop fort.

La blonde tenta de libérer ses mains de l'emprise de la brune mais cette dernière l'en empêcha en exerçant plus de pression et en les remontant plus loin avant de sourire dans le baiser. Une chose était sûre, Regina montrait son petit côté dominant en cet instant précis.

« Nah nah. » Prévint Regina en se redressant légèrement, mettant ainsi fin au baiser. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. » Répondit Emma qui se mit à sourire parce qu'elle était soudainement d'humeur joueuse.

Regina serra un peu plus fort les doigts de la blonde. « T'en es sûre ? »

« Je dois faire tout ce que tu dis. » Marmonna cette dernière sans forcément savoir pourquoi cette situation lui paraissait extrêmement sexy. Peut-être était-ce la simple présence de la brune.

« Et est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais récupérer tes mains ? » Demanda ensuite Regina dont le sourire s'agrandissait au fil des secondes.

Emma secoua la tête en faisant la moue. « S'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » Taquina la brune qui se délectait d'avoir le dessus.

« Parce que je veux te toucher. » Gémit la blonde en observant le sourire béat que Regina affichait avec ces quelques mots.

Regina relâcha instantanément les mains d'Emma afin de lui prendre le visage en coupe, se rapprochant progressivement, jusqu'à venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. A la seconde même où la bouche de la brune prit possession de la sienne, la blonde posa les mains sur les cuisses fermes de la brune en approfondissant le baiser. Sans perdre de temps, sa langue se faufila aisément dans la bouche de son assaillante et la blonde ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la brune se mit à lui sucer sensuellement la langue. Dieu que cela avait un effet électrisant.

Les mains d'Emma remontèrent lentement, très lentement, passant des cuisses de Regina et allant progressivement jusqu'à sa taille. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à hauteur de ses fesses et les pressa doucement alors que la brune ôta une main du visage de la blonde pour la faire sensuellement glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Quand Regina fit doucement courir ses doigts sur son t-shirt, Emma commença à en ressentir les effets, une délicieuse chair de poule. La brune s'appliquait pour dessiner des traits imaginaires sur les hanches de sa jolie blonde ainsi que sur sa cage thoracique.

Emma laissa ses mains se poser sur la taille de Regina, elle l'agrippa étroitement et s'assit de façon à ce que la brune soit dans la même position sur ses genoux.

Le baiser se rompit à l'instant où la blonde se recula, son regard venant aussitôt se plonger dans celui de la brune afin d'avoir son approbation. Un simple geste qui suffirait à lui montrer son accord pour la suite des événements et qui l'autoriserait donc à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Rapidement, Regina comprit ce qu'Emma voulait dire mais elle garda cependant le silence. Elle sourit en laissant ses mains rejoindre celles qui se trouvaient à hauteur de sa taille et en desserra l'emprise. Sans rompre le contact visuel, la brune se saisit elle-même de son t-shirt, le remonta lentement en s'assurant qu'Emma ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, et le fit finalement passer par-dessus sa tête pour ensuite l'envoyer valser dans la pièce.

Face à un tel spectacle, la blonde ne put résister à l'envie de laisser ses yeux choisir une autre trajectoire, passant ainsi du visage de Regina jusqu'à finir leur course sur son corps attirant. A maintes reprises ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir la brune en soutien-gorge mais c'était complètement différent cette fois. Cette vue lui était entièrement destinée et ce n'était plus une innocente séance de bronzage au bord de la piscine. Certes, ce n'était pas non plus énorme mais les deux filles savaient parfaitement qu'elles n'étaient jamais allées aussi loin jusqu'à présent. A mesure qu'elle se brûlait la rétine sur le corps tonique et bronzé de Regina, Emma sentait l'excitation monter de plus en plus rapidement, elle mémorisait chaque détail de la peau nue qui lui était offerte. Son regard se posa finalement sur le ventre plat et bien dessiné de la brune, sans oublier ses formes divines qui lui allaient tellement bien, pour finalement s'arrêter sur son soutien-gorge qui mettait parfaitement bien sa poitrine en valeur. La blonde parvint à se détacher de cette magnifique vue pour venir plonger son regard dans celui de Regina qui la regardait avec amusement après l'avoir surprise en plein effeuillage visuel.

« Tu as fini de me mater ? » Taquina la brune en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Au cours des dernières minutes écoulées, elle avait pu voir les yeux d'Emma s'assombrir et ne pouvait qu'apprécier la simple idée que ce soit son corps qui ait provoqué un tel effet sur le regard d'ordinaire émeraude de la blonde.

« Pour l'instant. » Fut la seule réponse d'Emma qui plaça à nouveau les mains sur les fines hanches de la brune avant de se pencher pour retrouver la sensation addictive de ses lèvres.

Cependant, Regina plaça sa main entre elles à la dernière seconde et la bouche de la blonde entra aussitôt en collision avec ses doigts. Cette dernière se redressa en fronçant des sourcils en regardant la brune arquer un sourcil comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? » Demanda Emma qui vit la brune hocher lentement la tête, baisser les yeux sur son corps pour ensuite remonter se plonger à nouveau dans son regard vert. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la blonde pour comprendre ce que Regina voulait et cela suffit à la faire sourire davantage. A son tour, elle voulait offrir le même spectacle à la belle brune qui se trouvait sur ses cuisses. Elle se saisit de son t-shirt, le fit remonter aussi lentement que Regina l'avait fait et l'ôta pour le faire voler dans la pièce. « C'est mieux ? »

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, bien trop subjuguée par la vue qui lui était maintenant offerte, la brune acquiesça en silence. Son regard était naturellement descendu sur le corps d'Emma et en mémorisa les moindres détails comme la blonde l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Cette dernière vit Regina se mouiller les lèvres, sa langue passant à plusieurs reprises sur cette bouche qui l'attirait, et elle remarqua également qu'une nouvelle lueur brillait dans les yeux chocolat qui lui faisaient face : la luxure.

Le silence régnait toujours en maître dans la pièce, il était loin d'être désagréable, il rendait le moment plus intense encore car aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé. Regina passa lentement les bras autour du cou d'Emma afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, sans faire preuve de la moindre douceur. Le baiser s'approfondit en une fraction de seconde et les deux corps se collèrent de façon à n'en former qu'un seul.

Emma sentit bientôt un bras se rétracter autour de son cou alors que le baiser ne cessait de gagner en intensité, elle put ensuite sentir la brune se pencher davantage sur elle. Presque entièrement sûre de ce qui allait suivre, elle ouvrit les yeux à temps et eut droit à la vision la plus excitante qui soit jusqu'à présent. La brune se passa un bras dans le dos et s'arrêta sur les attaches de son propre soutien-gorge.

En une fraction de seconde, Emma mit fin au baiser, se recula légèrement et vint rapidement se saisir de la main de la brune. Cette dernière la regarda avec confusion, elle se demandait pourquoi la blonde l'avait arrêtée de la sorte et elle ne put déceler qu'un air plus que sérieux sur le visage de sa partenaire.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda aussitôt Emma dont la main restait toujours dans le dos de Regina.

« Sûre de ce que j'étais en train de faire ou sûre de ce qui va suivre ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix douce.

Face au manque de réponse claire de la part de la brune, la blonde arqua un sourcil prise au dépourvu. « Eh bien... Les deux. »

« Oui pour la première. » Répondit Regina en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres avant de continuer. « Non pour la deuxième. »

Emma lui sourit chaleureusement, lui lâchant calmement le poignet pour prendre délicatement son visage en coupe. Afin de la rassurer, elle vint lentement poser son front contre le sien.

« Ça n'a pas à mener quelque part. » Dit Emma tranquillement afin de rassurer la jolie brune.

Sans décoller son front du sien, Regina regarda la blonde et lui fit un sourire en hochant calmement la tête. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi. »

« Étrangement, parce que j'ai appris à t'apprécier ces derniers jours. » Dit Emma dont le sourire s'élargissait. « Et de plus, tu as un corps vraiment sexy. »

Regina poussa légèrement le bras d'Emma. « Garce. »

« Quoi ? » Rigola Emma dont la voix restait toujours très douce. « C'est un compliment ! »

Sentant que ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, Regina gesticula un peu, elle les fit bouger de façon à ce qu'elles soient désormais autour du corps de la blonde. Ses pieds contre les fesses d'Emma qui était à peu près assise dans la même position. Leurs deux corps restaient aussi proches que possible l'un de l'autre.

Regina vint poser sa main gauche sur la mâchoire de la blonde, son pouce pressé contre sa joue alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur sa nuque. Elle se pencha lentement, sans rien presser, et ses lèvres vinrent délicatement effleurer celles d'Emma sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

La blonde redoubla d'attention lorsqu'elle vit Regina se contorsionner légèrement le bras jusqu'à atteindre les attaches de soutien-gorge. Cette fois-ci, elle n'arrêta pas la brune mais laissa son regard se perdre dans celui noisette de celle qui lui faisait face. Aucune peur, aucune incertitude n'y était visible et ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne montra aucune opposition quand elle entendit le fermoir de la brune s'ouvrir.

Ses lèvres vinrent sensuellement capturer la lèvre inférieure de Regina, le baiser se fit aussi doux que lent, aussi léger qu'une caresse. La brune laissa son bras reprendre lentement sa position initiale avant de permettre aux bretelles de son sous-vêtement de glisser lentement, très lentement, sur ses bras.

A aucun instant, même si elle savait à quoi elle aurait droit en se laissant aller, Emma garda le contact visuel avec la belle brune. Elle voulait s'assurer que cette dernière soit parfaitement sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire en ce moment. Ses mains vinrent délicatement se poser sur les épaules de Regina, ses doigts agrippèrent les fines bretelles du vêtement qui ne demandait qu'à être enlevé et tira doucement dessus jusqu'à avoir la possibilité de l'envoyer rejoindre ceux qui jonchaient déjà le sol.

Toute la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti, c'était quasiment comme si les deux filles agissaient prudemment. Elles faisaient attention à chaque action, chaque mouvement, par crainte de précipiter les choses.

A son tour, Emma se passa un bras dans le dos et laissa ses doigts s'accrocher sur le fermoir de son propre soutien-gorge. Elle le dégrafa sans difficulté et le laissa finalement tomber.

Regina avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge asséchée, son regard dériva des yeux de la blonde au sous-vêtement qu'elle entreprit de retirer entièrement.

Regina leva une main et osa laisser ses doigts courir sur la peau nouvelle nue, fraîchement exposée devant elle. Du bout des doigts, elle traça le contour des seins d'Emma avec une infinie douceur et avec la plus grande attention. C'était d'ailleurs comme si elle essayait de mémoriser chaque forme et chaque contour du corps qui se trouvait en devant ses yeux.

La blonde ne dit rien, elle observait les doigts de la brune lui caresser la peau. Au toucher de cette dernière, sa respiration devint plus rapide et plus lourde, signe que cela lui faisait de l'effet.

Finalement, les yeux de Regina remontèrent dans ceux d'Emma et celle-ci put également remarquer que la brune se retenait, que ses mains semblaient hésitantes voire bloquées sur sa poitrine.

Sans un mot, cela n'était plus vraiment nécessaire en ce moment, la blonde leva la main et la reposa sur celle de Regina. Aucune des deux ne rompit le contact visuel lorsqu'Emma déplaça lentement la main de la brune pour la poser délicatement sur l'un de ses seins.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration à l'instant même où elle sentit le mamelon de la blonde durcir contre ses doigts. Ses yeux n'avaient pas tardé à descendre afin de regarder où sa main était maintenant posée.

Emma plaça ses mains sur les fines hanches de la brune, se pencha légèrement en avant afin de presser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais bien vite, elles se mirent à s'embrasser avec impatience. Dès que le baiser s'approfondit, la main de Regina se ferma autour du sein de la blonde, le serrant délicatement, ce qui lui valut également un grognement d'approbation de la part d'Emma.

Les mains de la blonde commencèrent à remonter progressivement, ses doigts dansaient sur les côtes de la brune alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense à chaque seconde. La langue de Regina se fraya impatiemment un chemin dans la bouche d'Emma afin de rencontrer la sienne pour finalement la caresser avec passion.

Lorsque ses mains osèrent remonter davantage jusqu'à rencontrer les seins de la brune pour la première fois, Emma put sentir la respiration de cette dernière se saccader et sa poitrine se mit même à bouger plus rapidement que d'habitude. La blonde se détacha des lèvres de Regina pour commencer à placer des baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son cou. Plus précisément, sur son point sensible qu'elle se mit à sucer plus fort qu'elle n'avait l'avait pour le moment, elle ne se préoccupa pas une seule seconde de laisser une marque ou non. Quand elle sentit la langue d'Emma courir sur son point sensible, l'apaiser avant de continuer ses douces attentions, la brune ne put contenir un gémissement et agrippa la chevelure de la blonde. Sa respiration s'alourdit quand les baisers d'Emma commencèrent à amorcer leur descente et elle cessa de respirer quelques secondes à l'instant même où elle sentit la bouche de la blonde entrer tendrement en contact avec son sein.

Emma passa le bout de la langue sur le téton de Regina et le sentit durcir instantanément. Ses lèvres le capturèrent doucement avant que ses dents ne se mettent à le mordilla délicatement pour finalement laisser des baisers l'apaiser.

Une multitude de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir s'échappèrent des lèvres pulpeuses de Regina alors que la blonde continuait ses soins sur sa poitrine. Une main massait son sein gauche pendant que sa langue continuer de taquiner, de titiller et de faire plaisir à l'autre. La tête de la brune bascula aussitôt en arrière et un gémissement moins discret se fit entendre quand Emma saisit son mamelon entre son pouce et son index. Cette dernière ne put que sourire de fierté face à la réaction de la brune.

Quand la blonde se mit à embrasser de nouveau la poitrine de la brune, ses mains caressant toujours ses seins de plus en plus sensibles, elle sentit Regina lui attraper le visage en coupe pour le ramener à hauteur du sien.

Cette dernière pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser certes court mais tellement passionné avant de laisser leurs fronts se poser l'un contre l'autre.

« Nous avons besoin d'arrêter. » Murmura Regina dont les paroles arrêtèrent la blonde en plein élan avant que ses mains ne viennent se poser à nouveau sur la taille de la brune.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Emma qui se mit à paniquer légèrement, elle craignait d'avoir poussé Regina peu trop loin ou pire, de lui avoir fait mal.

Regina sourit en hochant la tête car elle voyait bien que la blonde s'inquiétait. « C'est juste que... »

« Hey. » Emma serra la taille de la brune afin de l'encourager, la rassurer, bien qu'elle soit incertaine de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Tout va bien, tu peux me le dire. »

Regina sourit nerveusement et sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. « Nous avons besoin d'arrêter maintenant. Parce que sinon, je serai incapable de m'arrêter après. »

« Ok. » Répondit simplement la blonde en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Regina arqua un sourcil, peu certaine face à la réponse d'Emma. « Tu es juste d'accord avec ça ? »

Emma hocha la tête en gardant son léger sourire. « Oui bien-sûr. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? »

« Parce que... J'ai arrêté car je ne suis pas prête pour autre chose. » Commença Regina en rougissant toujours plus. « Cependant, c'était... Plutôt intense et tu n'avais aucune raison de t'arrêter. »

« Tu es ma raison d'arrêter. » Dit Emma. D'une voix extrêmement douce « Si tu n'es pas prête, je ne vais pas te forcer. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres un moment alors qu'elle prenait doucement conscience des mots de la blonde. Un sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage et elle se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

« Je t'apprécie un peu plus maintenant, Swan. » Murmura Regina en lui déposant un nouveau baiser sur la joue.

Emma fut amusée par la réponse de la brune. « Je suis contente de l'apprendre. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Regina ne put retenir un petit cri quand Emma la souleva pour l'allonger doucement sur le dos avant de laisser son corps la surplomber.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime ? » Demanda la blonde dont le corps resta entre les jambes de la brune et les mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Regina en plissant doucement les yeux.

Emma sourit davantage, se pencha vers la brune, de façon à ce que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent et sa voix devint un murmure. « Room service. »

Face à la réponse d'Emma, Regina ne put retenir un rire sincèrement amusé et hocha la tête. Sans bouger, elle tendit un bras vers le téléphone sur la table de chevet et l'attrapa rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que je peux vous obtenir, Mademoiselle Swan? »


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que vous passez tous un bon week-end, voici la suite.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui corrige et améliore cette fic tu es génial =D

Merci aussi à vous pour vos reviews :)

Petit sondage qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic mais pouvez vous me dire qu'elle genre de fille préférez vous? Blonde, brune ou rousse? Merci ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et qui sait si j'atteins les 400 reviews il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre cette semaine :p

Bonne journée.

* * *

Chapitre 22:

Regina tourna les clés dans la serrure de sa chambre d'hôtel avant de les glisser dans la poche arrière de son short en jeans. Elle planifiait une journée détente à la piscine et, si possible, quelques verres. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la journée au lit avec Emma la veille, elle avait été de très bonne humeur. Même si elle serait bien la dernière personne à l'admettre, sa bonne humeur était uniquement due à la blonde avec qui elle avait connus beaucoup de moments privés ces derniers temps.

Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction de l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, elle ne put retenir un cri surpris quand elle sentit quelqu'un tirer d'un coup sec sur son bras. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva happée à l'intérieur d'un placard à balais à proximité.

Tentant de prendre conscience de son nouvel environnement, elle posa rapidement les yeux sur la personne qui avait osé l'attirer loin du couloir et un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur son visage.

« Tu sais exactement comment faire battre le cœur d'une fille, Swan. » Rigola Regina. La confusion et la panique commençaient à s'effacer alors qu'elle venait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et, surtout, comment elle en était venue à se retrouver dans ce placard.

Emma fut amusée par la réaction de la brune. « Désolée de t'avoir effrayée. »

« Peut-être que prévenir pourrait aider la prochaine fois. » Taquina Regina en souriant en coin.

La brune fit un pas de plus vers Emma, enroula les bras autour du cou de l'autre fille et plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Salut. » Dit Regina tranquillement une fois le baiser rompu alors qu'elle gardait les bras enlacés autour du coup de la blonde afin de conserver la proximité de leurs deux corps.

« Bonjour à toi. » Rétorqua Emma avec un sourire dont les mains serpentaient la taille de la brune.

Regina lui rendit aussitôt son sourire en laissant ses doigts lui caresser délicatement l'arrière de la nuque. « Donc… que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir été attirée dans un sombre placard ? »

« Je me demandais... » Commença la blonde en glissant les mains sous le t-shirt de la brune pour que ses doigts puissent tracer instantanément des formes dans le bas de son dos. « Si la dame voudrait me joindre pour un verre ce soir ? »

« Ici ? » Demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil, incertaine.

Emma rigola. « Ce serait amener les gens à se questionner, non ?... Je pensais plus à quelque part en ville, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. »

« Oh. » Commença Regina qui se mit à réfléchir longuement à la proposition. Jamais elle n'avait songé à passer du temps avec Emma en dehors de leurs moments secrets et cela changea définitivement la dynamique de leur relation. Jusqu'à présent, tout avait été aussi léger que facile, rien de plus que de l'alchimie et une tension sexuelle entre elles. Cependant, la veille au lit avec Emma, elles s'étaient simplement allongées, avaient apprécié la compagnie de l'autre et s'étaient contentées de parler de tout et de rien. Regina ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait passé une agréable journée et qu'elle avait été heureuse, rien qu'avec la présence d'Emma.

Le sourire de cette dernière commença à disparaître quand elle vit l'air songeur de la brune et jugea nécessaire de faire marche arrière le plus rapidement possible. « Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'était une question stupide. »

Regina sentit aussitôt qu'Emma essayait de se défaire de son emprise, elle se saisit quasi instantanément de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer davantage.

« Em', attends. » Protesta la brune qui posa une main sur l'une des joues de la blonde afin de l'obliger à lui faire face. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » Demanda Emma qui refusait de croiser le regard chocolat.

Regina soupira, agacée par ses propres pensées. « Je n'ai jamais pensé... à nous comme... Je ne sais pas... A chaque fois que nous essayons de passer du temps ensemble, nous finissons par nous prendre la tête. »

« Je pensais juste que ce serait sympa d'essayer de ne pas... » Murmura Emma, plus que découragée par la réponse de Regina quant à sa proposition.

Regina hocha la tête. « Ce serait bien... Mais tu penses vraiment qu'on peut le faire ? Une part de moi a l'impression que nous sommes juste... opposées. »

« Ouais, je sais... » Soupira la blonde en essayant de choisir les bons mots. « Tu n'as pas l'impression que cette relation est passagère? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui batifole en secret dans des chambres d'hôtel. Et pourtant, c'est ce que l'on fait. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres et regarda le sol en assimilant les mots de la blonde avant de finalement prendre une décision. « J'aimerais aller boire un verre avec toi ce soir. »

« Je ne veux pas d'un verre de pitié. » Marmonna Emma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu as raison, nous finissons toujours par nous prendre la tête. »

Regina sourit. « Et pourquoi on finit toujours par se prendre la tête ?

« Parce que nous nous méprisons ? » Suggéra Emma en plissant maintenant les yeux.

Regina secoua la tête, prête à donner sa vision des choses. « Parce que nous sommes toujours horribles l'une envers l'autre et que je suis une véritable garce avec toi... Donc, je vais avoir un meilleur comportement avec toi. »

Emma ne put retenir un rire. « Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ça alors. »

« Hey ! » Reprit aussitôt la brune en poussant doucement Emma avant de pointer l'index dans sa direction « Ça veut dire que toi aussi, femme. »

Emma leva les mains en signe de réédition . « Whouah! Je peux être gentille si tu l'es. »

« Je vais te donner beaucoup de fil à retordre si je commence à ne plus te détester. » Taquina Regina en reposant ses bras sur les épaules d'Emma en laissant ses mains se rejoindre sur sa nuque.

« Tu peux me lancer quelques remarques sarcastiques devant d'autres personnes si tu en as vraiment besoin. » Rigola Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Pour le besoin de préserver les apparences et tout ça. »

Regina sourit tendrement. «Voilà qui est très généreux de ta part. »

« Très bien. Rejoins-moi au bar sur la promenade à dix-neuf heures, d'accord ? » Demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil en attente d'une réponse.

Regina sourit en coin. « C'est un rendez-vous. »

Les deux filles firent une pause quelques secondes, la brune garda la bouche légèrement entrouverte après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Alors qu'elle avait simplement dit cela pour plaisanter, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce que ces mots pouvaient réellement signifier. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment pensé devoir mettre un terme sur leur "relation" et n'estimaient même pas sortir ensemble. Les paroles de Regina flottèrent dans l'air et le silence qui s'en était suivi devint rapidement insupportable pour les deux jeunes filles.

Pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever les mots de la brune, Emma se racla la gorge pour tenter de cacher son malaise. « D'accord. Eh bien... Je te vois là-bas. »

Regina acquiesça en silence. Sa lèvre inférieure disparut entre ses dents qui se mirent à la mordiller inconfortablement alors que ses mains glissèrent dans les poches arrière de son short. Elle était partagée entre garder le silence ou dire quelque chose, peu importe quoi.

« Ok ermmm... Salut. » Murmura la blonde en se penchant en avant pour venir embrasser rapidement et maladroitement la brune. Afin d'éviter que l'atmosphère ne devienne encore plus tortueuse et inconfortable, elle se précipita hors du placard et disparut sans prononcer le moindre mot.

…

Quand elle prit la direction de la promenade, lieu où elle avait convenu de retrouver Regina, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. Elle avait une nouvelle fois menti à ses amies en leur disant qu'elle devait voir Rose et ces dernières avaient été enclines à la croire, surtout depuis qu'elle était retournée dans la chambre avec ses vieux vêtements la veille. Ruby et Belle ne s'étaient pas faites prier pour supposer qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Rose. Emma avait même décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas les corriger, elle s'était donc contentée de hocher la tête tout au long de leur conversation, omettant de leur fournir la moindre information. Ce n'était pas forcément mentir, si ?

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la porte du bar, la blonde put voir Regina au travers de la vitre. Cette dernière était assise au bar, un regard morose dissimulé derrière un faible sourire derrière son verre.

Emma ne pouvait que se sentir mal à l'aise d'avoir fait attendre la belle brune de la sorte. Elle avait pratiquement tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas prendre le moindre retard mais ses amies l'avaient submergée de questions pendant qu'elle se préparait. A cause de cela, il était plus que difficile d'arriver dans les temps.

Décidée de ne pas faire attendre davantage Regina, elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle s'arrêta derrière la brune et se pencha pour venir lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

« Celle qui t'a posé un lapin est vraiment une imbécile. » Murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de la brune.

Regina se tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Emma et la regarda, à la fois ennuyée et amusée. « Tu as raison. »

« Peut-être que je peux t'offrir un verre à la place ? » Demanda Emma en prenant aussitôt place aux côtés de la brune.

Regina fit mine de réfléchir à l'offre de la blonde pendant un court instant avant de hocher la tête en souriant. « Tu es beaucoup plus sexy que la personne que je devais rencontrer de toute façon. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda Emma avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu n'es pas si mal non plus. Ils ne savent pas reconnaître une belle personne quand ils la voient. »

« Je m'appelle Regina. » Lança la brune en tendant une main, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pour maintenir leur petit jeu en place.

Emma se mit à rire en se saisissant de la main de Regina pour la lui serrer doucement. « Emma. ravie de te rencontrer. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. » Répondit Regina qui ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« Donc Regina, qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire ? » Demanda la blonde qui se pencha sur le bar pour attirer l'attention du barman en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Je prendrai une vodka pomme, s'il te plaît. » Répondit Regina avec un sourire.

Emma acquiesça en souriant à son tour et se pencha vers le barman. « Pour Gina ici présente, ce sera une vodka pomme. Et pour moi, une desperado, s'il vous plaît. »

« Voulez-vous un citron à l'intérieur? »

Emma arqua un sourcil, tellement la réponse lui semblait évidente. « C'est comme demander à un sourd s'il veut entendre... »

Loin d'être amusé, le barman roula des yeux en acquiesçant avant de se retourner pour prendre les boissons. Contrairement au serveur, Regina se mit à rire suite à la remarque de la blonde.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Emma ? » Demanda la brune après avoir remercié le barman quand ce dernier vint déposer la boisson devant elle.

« J'espérais rencontrer une fille sexy ici. » Répondit la blonde qui tendit de la monnaie pour payer la commande.

Regina rigola suite à la réponse d'Emma. « Et comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

« Ça se présente plutôt bien pour l'instant. » Répondit Emma en s'emparant de sa bière pour en boire une grosse gorgée. « Ça te dis de prendre une table avec moi ? »

La brune accepta en prenant son verre et en glissant gracieusement du tabouret pour suivre la blonde vers une table au fond du bar. Tout en reposant leur verre, les deux filles prirent place en même temps.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Emma qui prit place sur une chaise et se sentit aussitôt détendue.

« Eh bien... J'ai eu un agréable petit-déjeuner à mon hôtel et ensuite, je suis allée bronzer à la piscine toute la journée. Je me sentais un peu fatiguée en fin de journée, donc je suis retournée à ma chambre et j'ai fait une petite sieste. Et pour finir, je me suis préparée pour venir ici. Une journée tranquille en somme. » Répondit Regina en levant son verre pour s'emparer de sa paille afin de boire une petite gorgée. « Et toi ? »

Les mains de la blonde se posèrent de chaque côté de sa bouteille et ses pouces vinrent aussitôt jouer avec l'étiquette. « Eh bien, j'ai été un peu plus aventureuse que toi. Je suis allée à la plage et j'ai fait du jet ski avec mes amies. J'avais prévu de venir ici un peu plus tôt mais mes amies étaient bien trop occupées à me cuisiner sur la fille avec qui je passe autant de temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis en retard. »

« Oh, tu vois quelqu'un ? » Questionna Regina qui feint un intérêt soudain, teinté d'un air légèrement surpris.

Emma sourit en coin. « En quelques sortes. »

« J'espère que ça ne la dérange pas tu boives un verre avec moi. » Déclara la brune en jouant avec sa paille en même temps qu'elle parlait.

« Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est d'accord avec ça. » Répondit aussitôt Emma en buvant une grosse gorgée de sa bière avant de la reposer pour continuer de retirer doucement l'étiquette.

Sans rompre le contact visuel avec la blonde à l'autre bout de la table, Regina se mit à sourire. « C'est sympa. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. » Dit Emma d'un air empli de sincérité. « Je me sens plutôt mal. »

« Tu as de la chance que je t'ai attendue. » Commença Regina. « Je pensais à partir. »

Emma hocha la tête. « Personne ne fait attendre Regina Mills, hein ? »

« C'est déjà arrivé avant. » Dit Regina en haussant des épaules. « Il semblerait que de nos jours, les gens ne soient pas en mesure d'apprécier une bonne offre quand ils en voient une. »

« La Regina que je connais n'aurait jamais admis qu'on lui ai posé un lapin. » Dit Emma en lui adressant un petit sourire pincé.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « La Regina que tu connais ne batifolerait pas avec toi dans une chambre d'hôtel et irait encore moins boire un verre avec toi. »

« C'est aussi vrai. » Lui accorda Emma en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Je préfère cette version de toi. Beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Regina qui se pencha en avant en tendant la main afin qu'elle puisse la lier avec celle de la blonde. Elle se mit à jouer nonchalamment avec les doigts de cette dernière. « Lorsque nous sommes arrivées ici, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça arriverait. »

Emma secoua la tête en souriant discrètement. « Moi non plus... J'essaie toujours de m'y faire, d'ailleurs. En toute honnêteté, je m'attends toujours à ce que tu prennes peur et que tu te mettes à me fuir. »

Regina continua de jouer avec les doigts d'Emma en les regardant d'un air penaud. « Moi aussi. »

« C'est réconfortant. » Rigola Emma qui ne savait si elle devait rire ou pas.

« Désolée mais... » Regina trouva finalement le courage de croiser le regard de la blonde. « Je n'ai pas exactement un bon résultat jusqu'à présent, pas vrai ? »

« Non. » Répondit Emma honnêtement « Mais écoute... Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, d'accord ? Nous nous amusons, ça n'a pas à mener quelque part. Je ne demande rien donc... Laissons faire et peu importe… Arrivera ce qui arrivera. »

Regina souffla un rire. « Mon dieu ! C'est ennuyeux. »

« Quoi ? » Emma arqua un sourcil dans la confusion car elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la signification de la réponse de la brune.

Cette dernière soupira et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos de la main d'Emma. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de la regarder en parlant, elle se mit à tracer des traits invisibles sur l'avant-bras de la blonde. « Parce que... Nous sommes ennemies depuis toujours. Mais tu continues de dire des choses pareilles et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'apprécier un peu plus. »

Emma rigola faiblement. « Et quel est le problème avec ça exactement ? »

Le regard de la brune se posa finalement sur Emma alors que le son de sa voix devint plus faible, c'était comme si elle avait peur de prononcer les mots qui allaient suivre. « Je ne veux pas t'apprécier. »

« Oh, merci. » Murmura Emma en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

Regina soupira en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent s'entrelacer avec les siens. « Parce que ça voudrait dire bien plus que batifoler. »

« Et ? » Questionna Emma qui commençait à sentir un peu en colère à cause des mots de la brune.

« Et je sens que c'est le genre de truc qui va me faire flipper. » Répondit Regina avant de faire une pause pour essayer de trouver les bonnes paroles à dire. « Emma, nous l'avons dit avant… Toi et moi, nous n'appartenons pas au même monde... Nous sommes trop différentes. »

Emma roula des yeux, l'agacement devenait presque palpable. « En d'autres termes, tu ne veux pas m'apprécier parce que tu ne veux pas vraiment être avec moi par peur de nuire à ta réputation. »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? » Demanda Regina plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux pour tenter de ne pas s'énerver face au comportement de la blonde. Sa voix baissa encore d'une octave, reprenant un ton plus calme. « Regarde-nous… Nous ne pouvons pas passer plus d'une demi-heure ensemble sans être en désaccord… »

« Ouais… Et tu remarqueras que c'est toujours après que tu aies dis quelque chose de ridicule. » Murmura Emma dont le visage afficha une expression plus irritée.

« Je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se disputerait pas ? » Dit Regina en arquant un sourcil.

La blonde préféra fuir son regard en ôtant sa main de la sienne et venir croiser les bras contre sa propre poitrine. « Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je devrais y aller. »

Regina secoua la tête. « Non... Je suis désolée... » La brune se pencha davantage sur la table pour venir poser une main sur le bras d'Emma. « Em', regarde-moi. »

Emma ignora les supplications de Regina, garda les bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine et regarda partout sauf celle qui lui faisait face.

Regina soupira et serra le bras de la blonde en guise d'encouragement. « Bébé, s'il te plaît. »

Sur ce surnom, la tête d'Emma se tourna tellement vite qu'elle aurait pu se tordre le cou. Elle regarda Regina d'un air suspicieux, peu certaine d'avoir vraiment bien compris. « Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? »

« Je ne suis pas autorisée à t'appeler comme ça ? » Demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la blonde.

Emma secoua la tête en essayant de se calmer complètement. « Non c'est... Bien. C'est juste que... Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

Regina tendit la main et regarda Emma avec intérêt. La blonde finit par lui sourire en décroisant les bras pour venir replacer sa main sur celle de la brune.

« Écoute-moi, d'accord ? » Commença Regina alors que ses pouces caressaient le haut de la main d'Emma. « Ce qu'il y a entre nous deux, c'était probablement en dernier sur la liste des « choses que j'espérais voir m'arriver »… Mais j'aime les choses telles qu'elles sont. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as pas d'attentes et moi non plus. C'est pour ça que j'apprécie tellement ce qui se passe entre nous. Et... Plus je m'attache à toi, moins ça devient facile. C'est vraiment dur de ressentir ça pour toi quand on pense à notre passé. »

Regina retira sa main et Emma se mit aussitôt à froncer des sourcils. Cependant, ce geste se transforma rapidement en un sourire radieux quand elle vit la brune placer les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise pour la faire glisser jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre pour se saisir à nouveau de la main de la blonde.

« Je ne te fais aucune promesse... Je ne peux rien te garantir sur ce qui va arriver… Ni même te dire de quoi il s'agit exactement mais, pour l'instant…... Gardons les choses comme elles sont et ne mettons pas de nom dessus, d'accord ? » Dit Regina en adressant un tendre sourire à la blonde.

Emma laissa son cerveau assimiler les mots de la brune, elle prit le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition mais hocha la tête au bout de quelques brèves secondes avant de lui sourire en retour. « Ok. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Regina. « Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si j'étais... Je ne sais pas… Comme si je me moquais de toi ou un truc du genre. »

Emma secoua la tête en gardant son léger sourire. « C'est bon. Les choses sont bien de la manière dont elles sont... Étrange mais bien. »

Emma pointa le verre maintenant presque vide de Regina. « Un autre ? »

« J'aimerais ça. » Accepta Regina qui se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise lorsque la blonde se leva.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » Emma fit un rapide clin d'œil à Regina avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers le bar.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci infiniment pour toute vos reviews et merci à Mikail d'avoir posté la 400 ème. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes reviews mais c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires donc merci =D

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui à rendu ce chapitre magnifique. Je me répète mais ce n'est pas moi qui écris aussi bien, c'est ma bêta, je ne fais que fournir l'histoire, donc si il y a quelqu'un à féliciter sur ses talents ce n'est pas moi mais elle :)

Donc merci Mel on forme une super équipe ;)

Merci aussi à Naomily-Faan de me pousser à écrire plus vite et de continuer à me supporter 3 :p

Ce chapitre est un peu M, mais ce n'est pas encore le grand M. Promis ça arrive bientôt ;)

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon chapitre et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review =D

A bientôt :)

* * *

Chapitre 23:

Regina entreprit de placer la clé dans la serrure de sa chambre d'hôtel quand tout à coup, elle sentit un corps se presser contre le sien. Elle fut retournée sans ménagement et son dos entra aussitôt en collision avec la surface de la porte.

Un gémissement significatif quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune à la seconde même où son corps entra en contact avec le bois massif. Elle fut rapidement coupée dans son élan quand les lèvres d'Emma se pressèrent sauvagement contre les siennes. A l'instant même où elle sentit ce contact, une chaleur familière envahit le corps de la brune et sa respiration devint plus irrégulière quand les mains de la blonde commencèrent à explorer son corps. Cette sensation se décupla instantanément lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent et s'affrontèrent sensuellement.

Emma se recula quelques secondes avant de rapidement rattacher ses lèvres à la nuque de Regina. Cette dernière fut incapable de retenir une longue série de gémissements lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de la blonde voyager langoureusement jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« Em'... Bébé... » Murmura Regina dont les bras enlaçaient le corps de la blonde alors qu'elle essayait de parler sans tenir compte de l'excitation qui la gagnait chaque seconde. « Emma, laisse-moi ouvrir la porte. »

Emma garda le silence en suçant énergiquement le point sensible de la brune, elle leva une main pour s'emparer de ses clés et entreprit de mettre la clé dans la serrure. Après quelques tâtonnements, et sans cesser ses soins dans le cou de Regina, elle parvint finalement à glisser la clé dans la serrure et la tourna sans attendre davantage. Elle appuya ensuite énergiquement sur la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie de la belle brune.

Au bar, elles étaient rapidement passées d'un seul verre à plusieurs et le flirt était ensuite devenu beaucoup plus présent et insistant. Pour Emma, il avait été impossible de détacher les yeux de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, cette dernière était particulièrement attirante cette nuit. Et pour cause, elle était vêtue d'une robe courte qui s'arrêtait au niveau des cuisses, ce qui donnait d'ailleurs une vue imprenable sur son corps exquis. La seule pensée concrète qu'Emma ait pu avoir ce soir, avait été de ramener Regina à sa chambre et profiter au mieux de leur moment à deux.

Regina se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la chambre sans montrer le moindre signe d'hésitation ou de désapprobation. Avec Emma, elles s'embrassaient avec désir et une passion déconcertante. La blonde referma la porte à l'aide d'un pied et se dirigea vers le lit.

Les genoux de la brune entrèrent rapidement en contact avec le matelas et elle se laissa tomber en arrière sans manquer d'emporter la blonde avec elle. Cette dernière la surplomba pour laisser ses mains glisser le long des courbes divines de Regina pour venir défaire la fermeture de sa robe.

Pour aider la blonde à lui ôter ses vêtements, Regina releva gracieusement les hanches et observa sa robe voler dans la chambre.

En ce moment, la douceur et la délicatesse n'avaient pas leur place. Seuls le désir et la luxure animaient les deux jeunes filles. Regina jeta la chemise sans la moindre tendresse mais avec maladresse en raison de son état d'ébriété.

La brune prit le visage de la blonde en coupe et le rapprocha du sien afin de presser leurs lèvres ensemble au cours d'un baiser plus que nécessaire. Ce dernier se fit sans la moindre délicatesse et pouvait paraître quelque peu précipité mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier. Toutes deux étaient perdues dans l'intensité du moment, elles voulaient profiter pleinement de cet instant. Lorsque le baiser commença à s'approfondir, Regina replia les jambes, de façon à pouvoir y accueillir le corps de la blonde, et ses pieds vinrent se poser sur ses fesses comme pour l'empêcher de reculer. Emma, quant à elle, fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la brune et n'attendit pas son approbation pour forcer le passage dans sa bouche. En guise de réponse, elle perçut un gémissement vibrer contre ses lèvres.

Comme un automatisme, les mains de Regina glissèrent dans le dos de la blonde, tâtonnèrent pendant quelques secondes contre les attaches de son soutien-gorge mais finirent par le détacher et le lui retirer avec précipitation. Dès que le corps brûlant d'Emma se colla complètement au sien, la brune ne put que sourire dans le baiser. A la seconde même où leurs poitrines dénudées se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, les deux filles ne purent contenir davantage les gémissements de plaisir que cette sensation leur procurait.

Emma posa les mains sur la taille de Regina afin de l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle se colla davantage contre son corps et commença à onduler sensuellement du bassin pour créer un mouvement de friction. Cela fit d'ailleurs son effet car la brune laissa un gémissement de plaisir parfaitement audible s'échapper de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Désormais, Regina semblait embrasser Emma avec beaucoup plus de ferveur, de fougue, qu'à son habitude. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient dans un synchronisme parfait et la langue de la brune se fit beaucoup plus inquisitrice, comme si elle souhaitait connaître le moindre recoin de la bouche de la blonde. D'ailleurs, cela était loin de déplaire à cette dernière qui n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'elle ressentirait autant de désir pour la fille qui était à moitié nue dans ses bras. A nouveau, elle ondula du bassin mais en prenant bien soin de bien appuyer contre le centre de la brune qui vint aussitôt planter ses ongles dans le dos de la blonde au contact. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, la respiration de Regina devenait plus lourde et plus erratique. Son corps se tordait sous celui d'Emma, ses jambes emprisonnèrent sa taille pour la maintenir le plus proche possible. Elle tentait désespérément d'obtenir la moindre friction, le moindre coup de bassin qui ferait encore grandir son désir déjà bien présent. Les mains de la blonde continuèrent leur exploration vers la poitrine bien ferme de la brune et ne se firent pas prier pour en prendre possession sans aucune forme de douceur. Ses pouces caressèrent les mamelons de la brune, les sentirent durcir à chaque nouvelle caresse, ce qui fit apparaître une source de chaleur en son centre. A chaque assaut sur les tétons de Regina, Emma sentit la respiration de cette dernière se saccader alors qu'une série de halètements et de gémissements l'accompagnaient. D'ailleurs, Emma ne cessait de se dire qu'elle pourrait écouter cette douce mélodie pour le restant de ses jours. Aucun son n'était plus agréable et électrisant que les gémissements de la brune.

Regina ne pouvait imaginer être encore plus excitée qu'en ce moment, elle était d'ailleurs persuadée que ses sous-vêtements étaient trempés. Pour cause, à chaque nouvelle ondulation du bassin qu'Emma lui infligeait, elle se perdait de plus en plus dans ce qu'elle pourrait appeler les abîmes de la luxure à l'état pur.

« Em'. » Regina parvint difficile à prononcer le prénom de la blonde, surtout quand cette dernière appuya davantage contre son centre, ce qui suffit à lui envoyer une énième décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps. Histoire de ne pas rester totalement inactive, la brune se saisit de la nuque d'Emma et l'attira encore plus sur elle pour venir noyer son visage dans son cou afin d'y placer une longue série de baisers jusqu'à s'arrêter contre son oreille.

« Bébé… J'ai envie de toi. » Susurra la brune en embrassant le lobe d'oreille de la blonde avant de le capturer entre ses dents.

Sur ces mots, prise d'une soudaine panique, Emma secoua rapidement la tête et se recula pour venir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Après un moment aussi intense, passionnel, les deux filles se trouvaient à bout de souffle alors qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leurs corps à moitié nus.

« Pas comme ça. » Souffla la blonde en levant une main pour dégager le visage de la brune de quelques mèches. « Je te veux mais... Pas ce soir. »

Les mains de cette dernière se posèrent aussitôt sur les épaules d'Emma, son regard se fit beaucoup plus implorant à mesure que ses lèvres se rapprochaient pour frôler celles de la blonde. « S'il te plaît Em'. »

Bien que touchée par les supplices de Regina, Emma secoua à nouveau la tête, elle ne pouvait décidemment pas aller plus loin. Cela lui demandait énormément d'efforts pour formuler ce refus, elle brûlait d'envie de retirer le dernier vêtement de la brune pour continuer sur leur lancée mais refusait que cela se fasse sous les effets de l'alcool qui serait regretté dès le lendemain matin. Elle était loin d'être ce genre de fille et savait que ce devait également être le cas de Regina.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la tempe de la brune avant de continuer avec le dos de sa main. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit une erreur due à l'alcool. »

Regina laissa un profond soupir frustré quitter ses lèvres, son regard se tourna ensuite vers le plafond alors que l'une de ses mains vint se glisser dans sa propre chevelure. « Et si tu arrêtais d'être une telle martyr avec ça, Emma ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! »

« Attends une seconde Gina. » Emma plaça les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la brune pour prendre appui et se redresser un peu afin de ne plus la presser autant. « Ce n'est pas simplement que pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi en sachant qu'on est ivre. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Regina repoussa brusquement Emma, s'assit sur le lit sans ménagement et s'empara violement des draps pour couvrir sa semi nudité avant de regarder la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors, pourquoi tu es ici, Emma ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu attendre avant de me mettre au lit ? Et pourquoi tu as commencé à m'enlever mes vêtements à la seconde où nous étions seules ? »

La bouche de la blonde s'ouvrit et se referma à maintes reprises car elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait répondre. « J'ai juste... Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais… Que tu voulais batifoler et c'est ce que nous faisons. »

« Et maintenant, je veux ça ! Je te veux ! » Répondit Regina dont les yeux se plissèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps, agacée par Emma.

Cette dernière se pencha en avant, tenta d'enlacer Regina mais elle fut rapidement repoussée par la brune. Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper en retroussant le nez quand elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle voulait trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui rendrait les choses plus faciles. « Regina, tu sais que j'en ai envie. Bon sang, j'en ai même vraiment envie mais... Comme son c'est juste... Ce n'est pas bien. »

La brune se laissa glisser pour se rapprocher un peu d'Emma, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et son visage afficha une mine plus que sérieuse. « Dis-moi que ça ne te semblait pas juste, Emma. Peux-tu honnêtement me dire que ce que nous faisions ne te semblait pas bien ? »

« Ce que nous faisions était bien Regina... Vraiment bien. » Commença la blonde en fixant le lit avant de se mettre à jouer avec un bout de drap. « Mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin ce soir. Nous avons toutes les deux dit que nous aimions ce que nous avions. Ça marche pour nous. C'est simple, facile. Et, je ne veux pas ruiner ça. »

Regina finit par acquiescer face aux mots de la blonde. Elle avait conscience d'avoir peut-être réagit un peu trop vivement et que, dans l'intensité du moment, ses émotions et son désir irrépressible pour Emma avaient rapidement pris le dessus sur le reste. Les sensations qui avaient secoués son corps pendant ce moment empreint d'une passion brûlante avait été le plus fort et le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cette sensation serait due à Emma Swan. Par tous les moyens, la jeune femme avait été sa plus grande ennemie. Regina avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer et donnant le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle était également consciente d'avoir commencé les hostilités avec la blonde, guidée par sa jalousie et son envie. Elle ne supportait pas la façon dont Emma vivait sa vie, toujours guidée par ses convictions et son honnêteté, et cela avait abouti à l'envie de lui pourrir la vie. Juste pour se sentir mieux, elle avait voulu la faire tomber au plus bas. Après tout, elle était Regina Mills, la fille la plus populaire du lycée. L'étudiante que tout le monde voulait connaître et qu'on enviait. Elle était sexy et en avait parfaitement conscience, elle pouvait avoir absolument n'importe qui si elle le souhaitait. Mais ce qu'elle cherchait réellement, c'était d'être heureuse. Un droit au bonheur qu'elle avait quasiment refusé en préférant s'en prendre aux plus faibles dans le simple but de gravir les échelons social pour en atteindre le sommet. En ce moment, elle se disait que c'était peut-être sa chance d'être enfin heureuse. Allongée dans ce lit avec Emma, à apprécier leur moment privé en compagnie de l'honnête, la belle, l'intelligente fille à ses côtés qui n'attendait rien de plus que de la voir être honnête avec elle-même. Elle se disait qu'avec la blonde, si elle arrêtait d'être dans ses retranchements et qu'elle mettait sa fierté de côté, elle se donnerait enfin une véritable chance de connaître le bonheur auquel elle aspirait. A maintes reprises, Emma lui avait dit d'arrêter d'agir comme une garce et de devenir celle qu'elle réellement au fond d'elle. Et malgré tout ce que Regina lui avait fait traverser, la blonde parvenait toujours à voir au-delà et y avait vu une fille qui voulait simplement être aimée pour ce qu'elle était, un simple être humain, une fille normale. Cependant, ce qui terrifiait réellement Regina par moment, elle qui ne s'était jamais autorisée à se reposer sur quelqu'un, c'était de donner à qui que ce soit le pouvoir d'avoir un véritable impact sur son bonheur et ses sentiments. Comme accorder sa confiance à Emma, lui montrer sa véritable personnalité et lui offrir ce fameux pouvoir. Cette capacité de pouvoir la blesser, la briser comme elle avait elle-même essayé de faire avec la blonde les années précédentes.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi à ses propres analogies, Regina prit soudainement conscience que garder toutes ses informations pour elle, de rester un livre fermé et de continuer à se cacher derrière ses barricades, comme elle l'avait fait depuis toutes ces années, n'étaient désormais plus nécessaire avec Emma. Elle lui faisait confiance. Cette dernière avait prouvé qu'elle était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Elle savait également qu'en sa présence, elle pouvait être elle-même et qu'il ne servait à rien d'agir autrement. Cependant, c'était également en ce moment que la brune réalisa qu'elle ne méritait pas la bonté de la blonde et que, pour ainsi dire, elle ne méritait pas Emma.

« Pourquoi ? » Regina fit une courte pause et baissa les yeux sur le lit en essayant de formuler sa question correctement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle croisa à nouveau le regard émeraude de la blonde. « Pourquoi tu continues à être intéressée par moi ? »

Emma fronça des sourcils face à la question de la brune. Après l'avoir observée ces dernières minutes, ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle s'attendait. « Comment ça pourquoi ? »

« Tu mérites mieux que ça, Emma. » Commença Regina dont la voix s'affaiblit légèrement. « Je suis misérable. Je détruis tout le monde et tout ce que je fais. Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est de traiter les gens avec respect et gentillesse. Tu ne devrais pas être ici dans une chambre d'hôtel avec moi. A m'entendre râler parce que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui te rende vraiment heureuse. »

« Est-ce que tu m'apprécies Regina ? » Questionna la blonde dont les yeux restés plongés dans ceux de Regina en attente d'une réponse sincère. Sa question était simple, directe. Elle l'avait posée calmement et attendait donc une réponse honnête en retour.

« Je... » La brune s'interrompit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir ce genre de conversation et ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce sujet. Par le passé, elle avait toujours été attirée par des garçons comme Daniel, qui ne cherchaient rien de plus que des histoires sans lendemain avec la superbe Regina Mills. Une chance de gravir les échelons par association avec des mecs qui ne voulaient rien d'autre en retour. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir si Regina se préoccupait d'eux ou si elle les voulait. Ils voulaient une fille sexy pour paraître meilleurs aux yeux de leurs amis et le fait que Regina n'ait jamais voulu s'attacher sentimentalement était un bonus pour eux.

« C'est juste une question Regina… Tu réponds par oui ou par non. » Insista Emma qui devenait de plus en plus impatiente au fil des minutes, alors que la brune se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Cette dernière soupira, se glissa une fois de plus sur le lit pour se rapprocher davantage d'Emma avant de poser une main sur le bras de la blonde pour le lui caresser délicatement. « Je pense que tu connais la réponse, Emma. »

« Alors dis-le. » Dit Emma en regardant Regina prudemment.

« Je... Mon dieu ! Evidemment que je t'apprécie. » Murmura Regina en regardant finalement dans les yeux d'Emma. « Je t'ai embrassée. Je l'ai initié. Je t'apprécie. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Regina. » La blonde leva la main pour se saisir du bras de la brune afin de venir entrelacer leurs doigts en lui souriant sincèrement et chaleureusement. « C'est assez pour moi... Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que c'est ou de ce que ça veut dire mais... J'aime ça, je t'apprécie. Et je suis heureuse avec ça. »

Regina arqua un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement face aux paroles d'Emma car elle s'était attendue à une autre réponse. « Tu… Tu l'es ? »

Emma acquiesça alors que son sourire devint d'autant plus radieux. « Je ne ferais pas ça si je ne l'étais pas. »

« Donc... Nous sommes bien ? » Demanda Regina dont la voix reflétait sa timidité et son incertitude, au même titre que son regard.

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire. « Oui, nous sommes bien. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller dormir maintenant ? » La brune fit courir son pouce sur le dos de la main de la blonde. Cette dernière acquiesça et s'allongea sur le dos. « Est-ce que tu peux m'enlacer ? »

Emma écarta les bras pour l'inviter à se blottir contre elle. « Bien-sûr, viens là. »

Un large sourire satisfait fit son apparition sur le visage de Regina, elle ne se fit pas attendre pour déplacer son corps jusqu'à venir se coller contre la blonde, sa tête venant immédiatement se nicher sur sa poitrine. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Emma en faisant lentement et tendrement courir ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de Regina qui se sentait partir vers les méandres des rêves.

« Pour être toi. » Répondit aussitôt la brune qui se sentait maintenant de plus en plus apaisée grâce aux caresses de la blonde dans ses cheveux. Ces quelques gestes suffirent à la faire plonger dans un sommeil profond. « Bonne nuit Em'. »

Emma lui embrassa le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle sentait l'épuisement la gagner à son tour. « Bonne nuit Regina. »


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Merci à EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son super travail. Je vous conseil d'ailleurs d'aller lire son nouvel OS " Perdre à son propre jeu " =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ;)

Ps: Pour les personnes qui m'ont demandé mon Twitter : Sachajessy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 24:

Lorsqu'elle commença à se réveiller, bien qu'elle soit en train de souhaiter d'être encore profondément endormie, Regina s'agita davantage dans son lit, ennuyée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers de la baie vitrée. Son mal de tête ne cessait de s'accentuer au fil des secondes. La bouche pâteuse, l'impression d'avoir l'estomac complètement retourné, la brune commençait déjà à regretter ses excès de la veille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement et elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif dès qu'un rayon de soleil caressa son visage, elle avait l'impression que ce dernier allait lui brûler les rétines et qu'un incendie venait de se déclencher dans sa boite crânienne. Si l'enfer existait, Regina était sûre et certaine d'y être en cet instant précis.

Lentement, elle se tourna sur le côté en prenant soin de bien étendre son bras mais elle ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide, ce qui fit aussitôt froncer ses sourcils. Elle se redressa complètement pour s'asseoir et se promit de ne jamais recommencer ses actes de la vieille. Une violente douleur lui traversa le crâne et Regina plaça une main contre son front en fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant bu ? » Grommela-t-elle en essayant de rouvrir doucement les yeux tout en cherchant après la blonde dans la pièce. « Em'? »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et s'apprêta à se lever complètement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement.

Emma entra calmement dans la pièce, un large sourire dessiné sur le visage, tout en étant chargée comme une mule. Un gobelet de jus d'orange dans la main gauche, un second qui semblait contenir du chocolat dans la droite et un sac marron fermement serré entre les dents.

Tout en refermant la porte à l'aide du pied, la blonde marmonna quelque chose mais aucun mot n'était compréhensible en raison de ce qu'elle tenait dans la bouche.

Sincèrement amusée, Regina se mit à rire en voyant Emma essayer de lui dire quelque chose. Elle décida donc de se moquer davantage de la situation en souriant en coin. « Désolée, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

La jeune femme posa les deux gobelets sur la table de chevet et vint s'asseoir sur le lit en déposant également le sac. « J'ai dit… Hey, tu es réveillée... Tu semblais vraiment fatiguée. Alors, je me suis dit que je serais revenue avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

« Crois-moi, je préférerais ne pas être réveillée. » Grogna la brune qui sentait son estomac se tordre à la simple odeur que dégageait le repas qu'Emma lui avait gentiment ramené. « Eurgh… Nourriture. »

La blonde était plus qu'amusée par l'air dépité qu'affichait Regina depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la chambre. « Arrête d'être une telle reine du drama… La nourriture aide pour les gueules de bois, bébé. Je te le promets. »

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'oreiller tout en soupirant profondément. « J'en ai pas envie. »

« Regina Mills ! Tu vas lever ton derrière et manger tout de suite cette nourriture. » Lança sérieusement la blonde, qui tenta d'adopter un air sévère, se saisissant du jus d'orange qui était posé sur la table.

Regina se redressa péniblement, un air penaud dessiné sur le visage, et fit la moue. « Pourquoi tu me punis ? »

« Mon dieu ! Tu es pathétique quand tu as la gueule de bois. » Plaisanta la blonde en tendant le jus d'orange, un sourire aux lèvres. « Avale-moi ça. »

Lorsqu'elle but une première gorgée de son gobelet, Regina se rendit compte d'un détail qui ne pouvait être négligé, compte tenu des événements de la veille. Elle baissa lentement la tête et se regarda en fronçant des sourcils avant de regarder à nouveau la blonde. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis habillée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Évidemment que tu es habillée. » Répondit simplement Emma qui n'était pas totalement sûre de ce qui pouvait rendre la brune aussi confuse.

« Mais... » Regina repensa à la nuit précédente, chaque moment lui revenait facilement en tête et arqua un sourcil pour accentuer sa confusion. « Quand je me suis endormie, je portais juste un sous-vêtement et maintenant... J'ai un t-shirt et un short. »

Emma hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. « Ouais ! Tu t'es réveillée vers cinq heures du matin et tu t'es habillée. Tu as dit que tu avais froid. »

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? » Demanda Regina incrédule. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait cela en plein milieu de la nuit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau sous le regard attentif de la blonde.

Cette dernière s'amusa une fois encore de la confusion de la belle brune. « Ouais. A mon avis, tu devais encore être endormie parce que tu disais n'importe quoi. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Gémit Regina dont les joues s'empourprèrent soudainement, craignant d'avoir tenus des propos particulièrement gênants en raison de sa cuite.

Quand elle vit l'embarras de la brune, Emma fut incapable de ne pas rire face à la situation. Il n'y avait pas de mal à profiter un peu de son état pour la titiller un peu plus. « Oh rien d'important. Tu m'as juste dit que quand tu étais enfant, tu avais un ours en peluche que tu avais appelé Henry. Et à quel point tu souhaitais l'avoir avec toi parce qu'il est tellement cool et qu'il…»

« S'il te plaît, arrête ! » La coupa la brune, secouant les mains devant son visage tout en souhaitant qu'un trou apparaisse dans le sol pour aller s'y cacher alors que la blonde ne cessait de rire. « Je me déteste. »

« Hey, j'ai trouvé ça mignon. » Répondit aussitôt Emma, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle vint doucement tapoter le nez de la brune. Elle se saisit ensuite du sachet qu'elle avait ramené et en sortit de la nourriture enroulée dans un morceau de papier. « Maintenant, mange ça. »

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le sachet, Regina grimaça de dégoût. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un sandwich au bacon. » Répondit doucement la blonde en lui tendant le sac en souriant. Tout en accentuant son air dégoûté, la brune prit le sachet à contrecœur. « Mon dieu ! Si c'est ça ta façon de me montrer ta gratitude… »

Regina se mit à déballer lentement le sandwich en essayant de ne pas tenir compte du capharnaüm qui se créait dans son estomac à la vue de la nourriture. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de mourir comme moi ? »

« Certaines d'entre nous tiennent plus facilement l'alcool. » Affirma la blonde en s'emparant de son chocolat pour en boire une gorgée sans quitter la brune des yeux. « Tu étais… comment dire... Plutôt ivre. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa aux événements de la veille. « Ouais… Écoute… A propos de la nuit dernière... Je suis… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à… »

« Non, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. » L'interrompit à nouveau la brune qui posa son sandwich sur le lit pour se préparer à lui fournir une explication. « Je suis désolée. La nuit dernière, tu avais raison et j'aurais dû avoir beaucoup plus de gratitude envers ta décision. Tu aurais simplement pu coucher avec moi, j'aurais même été plus qu'heureuse de te laisser faire. Mais tu avais raison, je crois que nous l'aurions regretté toutes les deux... En plus, tout ce qu'il y a entre nous aurait été gâché. Donc... Merci. Je suis contente que tu aies stoppé les choses comme tu l'as fait. »

Emma acquiesça en souriant tendrement. « Dans ce cas, je suis contente que tu sois contente. »

« Je le suis. » Répondit Regina un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres. « Tu es loin d'être ce que j'imaginais lorsque je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. »

« Toi non plus. » Lui renvoya la blonde en gardant son sourire. Les deux filles maintinrent le contact visuel sans arrêter de se sourire. Cet échange dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne finisse par se racler la gorge en se levant du lit. « Peu importe, je devrais y aller. »

Le sourire de la brune s'estompa instantanément et laissa place à une mine déçue. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que Regina Mills à la gueule de bois, que le monde va s'arrêter de tourner. » Taquina Emma en continuant de lui sourire. « Activité obligatoire au programme d'aujourd'hui. J'ai donc besoin de me préparer. »

« Nooooon. » En apprenant cette nouvelle, Regina soupira de dépit comme si son cœur se brisait en repensant au programme imposé de ces vacances. « Je pense que je vais juste mourir… Je ne peux pas. »

Amusée, Emma se mit à rire en se penchant en avant, ses mains se posant sur le lit, son visage s'arrêta à hauteur de celui de la brune. « Tu vas vivre. Il faut juste que tu manges ton sandwich, boives ton jus d'orange et prennes une bonne douche. Ensuite, trouves-toi de jolis vêtements propres et prend de l'aspirine. Je t'en ai laissé deux sur la table de chevet. Grâce à tout ça, tu seras fraîche comme si la soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu. »

Regina soupira en regardant la blonde dans les yeux. « Là, tout de suite, je te déteste pour tout ce que tu me fais endurer. Mais, dans une heure, je t'apprécierai de nouveau. »

La blonde rit à nouveau en se penchant davantage pour venir placer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la brune qui opposa sa main à l'avancée du visage d'Emma et se recula en secouant légèrement la tête.

« J'ai mon haleine du matin. » Murmura Regina en rougissant suite à ses propres paroles.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant de plus belle et plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de la brune pour l'attirer vers elle. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement contre les lèvres de la blonde quand cette dernière se mit à lui donner plusieurs petits baisers avant de se reculer en souriant.

« Je te vois plus tard, d'accord ? » Demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil avant de voir la brune acquiescer sans la quitter du regard. « Mange, bois, douche-toi et tu iras beaucoup mieux, c'est promis. »

« Merci. Tu sais que tu devrais t'occuper plus souvent de moi quand j'ai la gueule de bois ? » Suggéra Regina tandis qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Ne pousses pas non plus, Gina. » S'amusa la blonde en ramassant son gobelet de chocolat avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à la brune, lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

« Oh ! La voilà! » S'écria Belle en bondissant de son lit avant de lancer un regard interrogateur vers Emma qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Cette dernière roula aussitôt des yeux. Elle s'était douté que ses amies réagiraient ainsi après avoir passé une nouvelle nuit ailleurs que dans leur chambre. Cependant, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait endurer, c'était une énième inquisition. Même si elle n'avait pas la même gueule de bois que Regina, elle était terriblement exténuée et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de s'écrouler dans son lit pour bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil. Les nuits précédentes avaient été épuisantes pour de nombreuses raisons. Ses excursions furtives, le fait de mentir à ses amies et les nuits passées avec Regina avaient lentement mais sûrement consommé la majeure partie de son énergie.

« Tu te transformes en une vraie petite cachottière à sortir comme ça, Swan. » Se moqua Ruby en sautant de la couchette du haut pour venir faire face à sa meilleure amie. « Tu as l'air crevé. Longue nuit ? »

« On peut dire ça » Lui accorda Emma avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son chocolat.

« Donc… Où as-tu fini la nuit dernière ? » Insista la brune aux yeux bleus en espérant obtenir plus de détails sur la nuit de son amie.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa valise afin d'y trouver des vêtements propres, Emma ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face aux remarques de ses amies. « J'ai vraiment besoin de faire un peu de lessive. Vous voulez aller à la laverie après ? »

« Arrête d'éviter les questions, Em'. » Lança Belle en regardant son amie d'un air plus qu'insistant.

« Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Trancha la blonde en sortant un t-shirt et un short de sa valise. Elle ne tenait pas à parler de quoi que ce soit avec ses amies. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de leur fournir encore le moindre mensonge et n'avait plus envie de leur mentir. « Je ne peux pas avoir une vie privée ? »

Ruby fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la blonde agissait ainsi depuis son retour. « Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi énigmatique ? »

« Je suis désolée, d'accord ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai besoin de garder quelques trucs pour moi, c'est tout. » Tenta la blonde en souriant à ses amies avant de partir dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

Ruby et Belle se regardèrent avec confusion, elles n'avaient jamais connu Emma aussi secrète à propos d'une fille avec qui elle passait du temps. Toutes deux se mirent silencieusement d'accord sur le fait que cette situation était des plus louches. Cependant, pour ne pas irriter leur amie, elles haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent de se préparer pour la journée à venir.

Les trois amies marchèrent silencieusement dans le hall, une légère tension planait entre elles alors qu'Emma continuait à garder sa nuit précédente secrète. Ruby et Belle tentaient difficilement de ne rien demander pour ne pas énerver la blonde. Toute cette situation risquait de mettre leur amitié en péril. Elles avaient toujours eu pour habitude de partager leurs moindres secrets, aucune n'avait eu peur de se confier, tandis qu'Emma se sentait idiote d'agir de la sorte.

Quand elles sortirent de l'ascenseur et qu'elles attendirent les instructions de la journée, Emma laissa sortir un long soupir. Ce silence ne pouvait plus durer, elle risquait de devenir dingue avant la fin de la journée.

« Écoutez, je suis désolée les filles. Je suis juste fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur. » Dit Emma, la voix emplie de sincérité. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. Je veux simplement garder cette chose pour moi, d'accord ? »

Belle et Ruby acquiescèrent et s'excusèrent à leur tour pour avoir poussé leur amie à leur donner des détails. L'étrange sentiment qui régnait entre les trois disparut soudainement et elles purent enfin entamer un semblant de conversation.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Regina qui se promenait calmement dans le hall d'entrée se sentait vraiment au plus mal mais ne laissait rien paraître alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amies, Tink et Kathryn. Ces dernières lui adressèrent un large sourire quand elle s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Kathryn en arquant un sourcil. « Nous sommes venues frapper à ta porte pour te proposer de boire un verre avec nous mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour la nuit dernière, Regina sentit un léger sentiment de panique poindre et elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Ouais… Désolée mais je me sentais mal. J'avais du attrapé un virus ou un truc du genre, je ne pouvais même pas sortir du lit. »

Tink acquiesça mais sans cacher le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage. C'était d'ailleurs le genre de sourire qui montrait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. « C'est bizarre d'ailleurs… Nous étions certaines d'avoir entendu quelques bruits plutôt… intéressants venir de ta chambre. Pas vrai Kathryn ? »

« Oh ouais ! Vraiment bizarre ! » Accorda Kathryn avec le même type de sourire malicieux. « Comme des gémissements et des trucs dans le genre… Un peu comme si quelqu'un passait un très bon moment. »

Pour essayer de garder son calme, Regina prit une profonde inspiration face aux questions de ses amies. La panique qui la gagnait ne faisait pas très bon ménage avec son estomac dérangé, tentant au mieux de garder la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt. « Je... Regardais un film. »

« Ah ouais ? Quel film ? » Demanda Kathryn qui croyait difficilement aux excuses de son amie.

« C'était... » Regina se maudit mentalement de ne pas être en mesure de mentir correctement à ses deux amies. « Harry Potter ? »

Kathryn arqua un sourcil et son sourire ne la quitta plus. « Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait autant de gémissements et de grincements de lit dans ce film… »

« Eh bien, tu as du mal entendre. » Rétorqua aussitôt la brune, fatiguée de devoir se défendre et aussi par crainte de rendre son déjeuner si elle continuait de parler. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par Monsieur Hopper qui se tenait au fond du hall. Afin d'attirer l'attention de tous les étudiants, il frappa à maintes reprises dans ses mains.

« Voilà, les jeunes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un tour en bateau ! » Annonça l'enseignant avec enthousiasme alors que la plupart des élèves firent part de leur mécontentement.

Pour Regina, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit presque déborder le vase, elle avait bien besoin de devoir faire un tour en bateau alors qu'elle était déjà à deux doigts de tout remettre. Rester coincée sur un bateau qui ne serait pas stable une seule seconde était bien la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver aujourd'hui. Elle regarda sur la gauche et son regard se posa rapidement sur Emma qui se tenait derrière ses amies, la regardant d'un air amusé. La brune leva une main, ouvrit la bouche, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait être malade.

Face au comportement de Regina, la blonde ricana en secouant la tête. A son tour, elle leva les bras et fit mine de jouer un air de violon. Ce geste lui valut un doigt d'honneur et une moue boudeuse de la part de la belle brune.

Dès que Monsieur Hopper eut fini de parler, tout le monde commença à marcher en direction de la sortie de l'hôtel où un homme aux allures de pirate les attendait. Ce dernier allait les emmener au port pour les faire embarquer sur le bateau. Regina resta en arrière, elle songeait sérieusement à fuir cette activité mais fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'une main vint se poser dans le bas de son dos et que des lèvres vinrent murmurer contre son oreille.

« Tu as mangé ton petit déjeuner ? » Lui dit doucement Emma tout en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait.

Tout en marchant, Regina adopta la même attitude que la blonde, elle observait les autres étudiants afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne les voyaient pas discuter ensemble. « Ouais ! Mais je suis pratiquement sûre de le revoir bientôt. »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. « Ça va aller. Continue de boire de l'eau. »

« Je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour la nourriture. » Murmura la brune en essayant de bouger les lèvres le moins possible pour garder le contrôle sur son estomac.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Répondit Emma en lui souriant tendrement. « Je te vois sur le bateau. »

Regina tourna finalement la tête, son regard balaya rapidement les environs, et osa parler normalement. « Est-ce que tu viendras me retrouver ? »

Emma sourit en hochant la tête. « A toi de m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir vomir. »

La brune fronça des sourcils, sans même se soucier du fait que quelqu'un puisse voir son prochain mouvement. Elle frappa avec force dans le bras de la blonde. « Va te faire foutre. »

Lorsqu'Emma se mit à sourire en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant pour aller retrouver ses amies, Regina ne fronça plus des sourcils. Son visage affichait maintenant un petit sourire en coin tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur la blonde.


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui une fois encore a fait un magnifique travail sur ce chapitre.

Bébé M pour ce chapitre. Et après 25 chapitres d'attente et de frustration je vous annonce qu'ENFIN le grand M arrive la semaine prochaine. \0/ Youpi \0/

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine =D

* * *

Chapitre 25:

« Oh mon dieu ! » Grogna bruyamment Regina à l'instant même où son dos entra en collision avec le mur derrière elle et que les lèvres d'Emma vinrent s'attacher à son point sensible. Cette dernière le suça avec force et sa langue vint y appliquer de douces caresses pour atténuer la douleur. La main de la brune se glissa lentement dans la chevelure blonde de sa tortionnaire pour la maintenir le plus proche possible. Tellement la sensation était des plus agréables, Regina laissa échapper une série de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir.

Quand la brune lui agrippa la nuque et qu'un gémissement encore plus bruyant se fit entendre, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Elle glissa ensuite une jambe entre les cuisses de Regina et la pressa contre son centre afin de lui procurer d'autres sensations.

Complètement perdue dans l'instant, Regina laissa sa tête se reposer contre le mur alors que ses yeux se fermaient étroitement. La main d'Emma qui arpentait son corps, sa bouche qui embrassait, léchait et mordillait son cou, tout cela suffit à la plonger dans un état de plaisir et de pure luxure. Et lorsque la blonde appuya davantage sur son centre, elle se perdit d'autant plus.

« Refais-le bébé. » Haleta la brune dont les doigts renforcèrent leur prise sur la nuque de la blonde qui leva lentement une jambe pour venir exercer une nouvelle pression contre le centre de Regina. Satisfaite par cette sensation brûlante, cette dernière ne put que gémir pour montrer que cela lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Si la brune n'avait pas été aussi excitée par l'intensité de ce moment, elle se serait sans doute inquiétée que quelqu'un ne finisse par les entendre. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ de leur bateau et elles étaient censées être sur le pont supérieur avec le reste de leurs camarades à apprécier la journée et la vue qui devait s'offrir au groupe. Seulement, Regina s'était rapidement rendue compte que tenir debout sur un bateau allait relever du miracle en raison de sa gueule de bois, elle avait plus que besoin de se tenir l'esprit occupé. Elle en était rapidement venue à la conclusion qu'Emma Swan était la solution à son problème et l'avait donc attirée subtilement à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un garde-manger à côté de la cuisine, sous le pont principal.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, aucune minute n'avait été gâchée par l'une ou l'autre. Emma avait rapidement plaqué Regina contre le mur du fond et commencé ce qui était sur le point de dégénérer en une séance de presque préliminaires.

La cuisse de la blonde s'appuya davantage contre le centre de la brune et le bateau passa au même instant sur une plus grosse vague, ce qui fit naître une sensation instable et désagréable dans l'estomac de Regina. Rapidement, cette dernière posa les mains sur les épaules d'Emma pour la repousser en une fraction de seconde, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux en espérant se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda la blonde qui se pencha légèrement en arrière pour mieux observer l'état de la brune. Ses mains restèrent cependant sur la taille de cette dernière, comme pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Regina secoua la tête en refusant catégoriquement d'ouvrir les yeux ou de faire face à Emma par crainte de ne pas suffisamment être en mesure de retenir cette dévorante envie de remettre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » La blonde insista pour obtenir un semblant d'information alors que ses yeux reflétait son inquiétude et sa panique en voyant la brune poser les mains sur son ventre. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu me fais peur Regina. »

« Attends juste une s... » La brune s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et poussa Emma avec force pour se précipiter dans un coin de la pièce afin d'y vomir tout ce qu'elle pouvait derrière un tas de cartons.

« Ohhhh d'accord. » Murmura la blonde en essayant de ne pas se laisser perturber par la scène. Elle rejoignit donc Regina et plaça une main douce dans son dos afin de la rassurer en lui faisant des caresses circulaires.

Au toucher d'Emma, la brune gémit en haussant des épaules car elle ne voulait pas être vue dans un tel moment. « Ne me touche pas, c'est horrible. »

La blonde laissa un petit rire amusé s'exprimer et fit un autre pas vers Regina, elle tira ensuite ses cheveux en arrière pendant que son autre main demeurait sur son épaule. « Arrête d'être aussi têtue, c'est bon. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois vomir, Swan. C'est un moment particulièrement humiliant pour moi. » Grommela Regina en serrant les mains sur son ventre quand elle ressentit une nouvelle vague nauséeuse l'envahir. « Putain ! Ma vie est un enfer. Je suis en train de vomir dans un garde-manger avec Emma Swan qui me tient les cheveux sur un bateau. »

Emma fronça des sourcils en entendant les paroles de la brune. « Tu as conscience que je peux entendre ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, je ne voulais pas. » Regina cessa à nouveau de parler quand son estomac fit encore des siennes. Heureusement, après quelques pénibles minutes, elle se sentit nettement mieux. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C'est juste que… tu sais… qui aurait pu prédire ça. »

« D'accord... Autant j'aime rester ici… » Emma désigna en grimaçant le coin où la brune s'était vidé l'estomac. « Je pense que nous devrions partir avant que quelqu'un nous trouve et que tu aies des problèmes pour avoir vomi dans tous les cartons de nourriture. »

Regina rougit et ne put retenir un petit rire. « Fais en sorte que personne ne commande à manger pendant que nous sommes ici. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça, c'est épouvantable. » Taquina Emma en souriant malicieusement. « Pour ta gueule de bois, tu as besoin de transpirer et après, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Regina, qui perçut un léger sous-entendu, arqua un sourcil en souriant en coin. « Transpirer ? Qu'est-ce que tu suggères exactement ? »

Emma leva les mains en signe de réédition car elle ne voulait pas passer pour une perverse. « Wow je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Mais... Tu sais, une douche très chaude ou quelque chose de similaire et tu seras mieux. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais te joindre à moi quand nous serons rentrées. » Regina sourit et fit un rapide clin d'œil qui fit rire la blonde.

« Ça aurait pu être tellement plus sexy si je ne t'avais pas vue vomir quelques instants plus tôt » La taquina Emma dont le sourire s'élargit davantage.

Regina fit la moue, honteuse de voir que la blonde lui rappelait son état. « Ne sois pas horrible... C'est de ta faute si je suis aussi mal ! C'est toi qui m'as invitée à boire un verre. »

« Peut-être mais je ne t'ai pas fait boire autant ! » Protesta Emma en souriant légèrement. « Regarde-moi, je vais bien. »

« Eh bien, je t'en blâme toujours. » Grommela la brune qui plaça les mains dans ses poches avant de faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner du coin. « Peut-être que tu as raison. J'ai juste besoin de l'évacuer ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Emma hocha la tête en maintenant son sourire tendre. « Ça va aller. »

« Allez ! Retournons-y ! Je veux m'éloigner le plus possible de cette pièce. » Marmonna Regina en poussant doucement la porte mais elle se figea aussitôt et la blonde vint percuter son dos de plein fouet.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh oh… ça ne sent pas bon. » Emma posa les yeux avec hésitation sur un homme qui leur faisait face en leur lançant un regard noir et dont les bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ici toutes les deux ? Vous n'êtes pas censées être ici. » Gronda-il sans cesser de les détailler avec insistance de la tête aux pieds.

Emma se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise, et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver comme excuse. « Eh bien, nous étions juste... COURS ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, la blonde se saisit de la main de Regina et l'entraîna dans le couloir, elles se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'il leur était possible.

« Em', qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda la brune qui riait mais elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lors qu'elle tourna dans un coin et qu'elle percuta une inconnue qui marchait en direction des cuisines.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, grandement amusée par la situation, alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir si l'homme était à leurs trousses. « Eh bien, tu avais une meilleure idée ? »

« Je pense que c'est bon, Em'. » Déclara Regina tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle après s'être arrêtée de courir. Dans l'espoir de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, elle s'adossa quelques instants au mur. « Mon dieu ! Et tu parlais justement de transpirer… »

Emma regarda dans le couloir avec méfiance, elle refusait de baisser sa garde. « S'il nous attrape, nous sommes mortes. »

« Eh bien, essayons de ne pas nous faire attraper alors. Nous sommes plutôt douées dans ce domaine. » Regina sourit et s'apprêtait à embrasser la blonde mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant deux filles venir dans leur direction. « Oh ! Et reste en dehors de mon chemin, Swan. Je doute être en mesure de supporter une minute de plus et le simple fait que tu me mattes. »

Emma fronça des sourcils et s'apprêtait à questionner la brune quant à son comportement mais elle n'en fit rien quand elle vit Belle et Ruby la rejoindre. « Crois-moi Gina… A choisir, je préfère encore avaler des bouts de verre plutôt que de te toucher avec une canne. Ne te flatte pas. »

Belle et Ruby assistèrent à l'échange entre les deux filles et regardèrent Regina avec insistance pour soutenir leur amie. Quand elles virent le sourire satisfait de la brune après cette énième joute verbale, elles sentirent un puissant sentiment de colère les gagner.

« Je suis sûre que tu préférerais beaucoup plus utiliser tes mains, pas vrai Swan ? » Taquina Regina qui, étrangement, appréciait grandement cette petite mascarade visant à éloigner les doutes.

Emma secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Dans tes rêves. »

« Ça suffit Regina. » Renchérit Ruby en adressant un regard noir à l'intéressée.

Regina rigola froidement suite à l'intervention de la brune aux mèches rouges. « Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, au plaisir. » Elle fit un geste sarcastique à la blonde et tourna les talons. Pour essayer de réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le pont supérieur, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Où étais-tu passée, Em'? » Demanda Ruby après le départ de Regina. « Nous te cherchons depuis une éternité. »

Emma ne répondit pas de suite, il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle excuse au plus vite. « Euh… Ouais, désolée les filles. Je…euh… me sentais un peu malade donc je cherchais les toilettes au cas où. »

Belle fronça des sourcils, peu convaincue par la réponse de son amie. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais le mal de mer ? »

« Moi non plus. » Retourna Emma qui sentait qu'elle allait finir par se perdre dans ses mensonges. « Je pense que c'est probablement dû à ce que j'ai dû boire la nuit dernière. En parlant de ça, vous voulez boire un verre au bar là-haut ? »

« Tu es sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? » Demanda Ruby dont le visage reflétait sa confusion. Elle connaissait suffisamment Emma pour savoir que si cette dernière avait la gueule de bois, elle ne s'approcherait jamais d'un bar ou d'un verre.

Emma haussa des épaules en essayant d'avoir une attitude normale et détachée. « Pourquoi pas ? Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux, hein ? »

Ruby regarda la blonde attentivement et avec insistance, persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait cependant que jamais son amie ne l'admettrait. Finalement, les trois filles retournèrent sur le pont supérieur pour y boire un verre et Emma ne pouvait être plus heureuse en ce moment précis. En effet, elle était parvenue à prendre la fuite et son secret concernant Regina Mills semblait toujours être en sécurité.

…

Tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Regina, la blonde sifflait joyeusement. Il était environ une heure du matin et, comme ses amies avaient insisté pour rentrer afin de récupérer des verres bus durant la journée, elle avait vu une opportunité en or pour passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Regina. C'était en même temps une bonne occasion de s'assurer que cette dernière se remettait de sa gueule de bois.

Emma frappa à la porte du bout des doigts et attendit patiemment après une réponse durant quelques minutes. En l'absence de réponse, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle décida de réitérer son geste en frappant une seconde fois. Elle n'obtint toujours aucune réponse et se voyait confuse car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune ne venait pas lui ouvrir. Durant quelques instants, elle envisagea de frapper beaucoup plus fort mais se ravisa vu que les meilleures amies de la brune occupaient la chambre voisine et elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer leur attention.

Face à la porte close de la chambre de Regina, Emma fronça une nouvelle fois des sourcils et décida de tourner les talons pour prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Elle se disait qu'elle allait essayer de localiser la brune car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas lui répondre depuis qu'elles se voyaient en secret. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où la brune pouvait se trouver. Le bar au rez-de-chaussée était fermé tandis que Tink et Kathryn étaient dans leur chambre. Elle le savait parce qu'elle les avait vu partir. En sortant de l'ascenseur, la blonde balaya rapidement les environs mais elle ne trouva pas la seule personne qu'elle cherchait, elle décida donc de s'aventurer à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

La nuit était froide et silencieuse. La plupart des clients étaient soit au lit soit en ville à cette heure-ci. Emma ne fut donc pas surprise de ne voir personne quand elle se retrouva dehors.

« Fais chier. » Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant et observant les environs. Autour des tables et des chaises, elle ne vit personne et encore moins la brune.

Elle était sur le point de rebrousser chemin, de retourner à l'hôtel et d'admettre sa défaite quand elle entendit le bruit d'une chute d'eau non loin de sa position. Rongée par la curiosité, elle marcha en direction de la piscine et ne vit rien d'autre que le reflet de la lune. Commençant à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ce fameux bruit qu'elle pensait avoir entendu, elle continua tout de même de contourner la piscine et son regard se posa sur un tout petit bassin entouré de chaises longues vides.

Frustrée de ne pas trouver Regina, la blonde ne put retenir un profond soupir, en s'aventurant davantage dans la nuit, avant d'attraper une cigarette. Au moment où elle la glissa entre ses lèvres, son regard se posa sur un jacuzzi dans le coin et un sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage. Elle rangea sa cigarette et se dirigea vers ce fameux jacuzzi qui attirait son attention à côté de l'hôtel.

« Heureuse de te trouver ici. » Lança soudainement Emma qui se pencha au coin du jacuzzi pour adresser un sourire à l'occupante.

Regina ouvrit lentement les yeux et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde. « Heureuse ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce jacuzzi au beau milieu de la nuit ? » S'amusa Emma qui trouvait cette idée plus qu'étrange.

Regina haussa des épaules en souriant légèrement. « Je me sentais toujours mal et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai donc décidé de tenir compte de ta suggestion et de faire transpirer cette gueule de bois. »

« Et, quel est le verdict ? » Demanda la blonde en se tournant un peu plus pour mieux faire face à la brune.

« C'est sympa. » Commença Regina qui écarta les bras pour les étendre sur les rebords du jacuzzi « Ce serait beaucoup mieux si j'avais de la compagnie. »

Emma sourit en coin. « Ah ouais ? »

« Définitivement. » Regina hocha la tête en souriant à son tour. « J'ai vraiment besoin que ma petite esclave se joigne à moi et prenne soin de moi. »

Emma rigola, le comportement de la brune l'amusait vraiment. « Eh bien… Ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre à te rejoindre. »

« Même si je fais ça ? » Regina leva un bras pour le glisser derrière sa nuque afin de saisir la ficelle de son bikini. Non sans un sourire malicieux, elle tira doucement dessus et laissa tomber le haut de son deux-pièces.

Emma déglutit difficilement quand elle vit le vêtement descendre jusqu'à la taille de la brune. La simple vue de la poitrine dénudée de cette dernière fit naître une puissante vague de chaleur entre ses cuisses. « Je… euh... Ouais... C'est bon, je suis convaincue ! »

Regina était sincèrement amusée par le bafouillage de la blonde et se mit à rire quand elle la vit retirer son t-shirt ainsi que son short avec impatience. Les chaussures furent tout aussi rapidement lancées sur le côté.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est pressé. » Taquina la brune quand elle vit la blonde lancer ses vêtements avant de plonger dans le jacuzzi.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est le paradis ! » Gémit Emma dès que la chaleur de l'eau vint lui caresser la peau. Quand elle vint se glisser aux côtés de Regina, la sensation des bulles la relaxèrent instantanément. « Tu devrais plutôt espérer que personne ne vienne par ici et ne te voie comme ça. »

Regina sourit malicieusement. « Que serait la vie si on ne prenait un risque ou deux ? »

« Ça te dirait d'en prendre un de plus ? » Demanda la blonde qui se mit à sourire de la même façon que la brune.

Regina releva la tête et se fit glisser davantage dans l'eau pour venir s'installer à califourchon sur Emma. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« A ton avis ? » Murmura la blonde en se penchant légèrement pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser s'approfondit instantanément, Regina fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de la blonde et ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand l'accès à sa bouche lui fut accordé. Emma, quant à elle, était incapable de retenir ses mains, ces dernières agissaient de leur propre chef et se dirigeaient vers la poitrine de la brune.

Les gémissements de la brune commençaient à gagner en intensité quand elle sentit les mains de la blonde prendre ses seins en coupe, ses pouces encercler ses tétons qui se durcirent instantanément au toucher.

« Oh putain ! » La tête de Regina bascula rapidement en arrière lorsque la blonde prit son téton entre son pouce et son index et le pinça un peu plus fort qu'à son habitude. Cette sensation déclencha une immense vague de plaisir dans son corps.

Alors qu'Emma continuait ses douces attentions, tout en se penchant pour venir déposer des petits baisers sur sa nuque ou sa clavicule, la brune sentit une excitation familière prendre possession de son corps. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en seulement quelques minutes, son intimité était devenue extrêmement humide et ce n'était pas dû à l'eau chaude du jacuzzi. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, c'était à quel point elle désirait Emma en ce moment précis. Ce sentiment, jamais elle n'aurait pensé le connaître en sa compagnie, et encore moins d'une telle ampleur.

Regina prit le visage d'Emma en coupe et l'attira vers elle pour pouvoir lui offrir un long baiser. Pendant un moment, leurs lèvres se mouvaient en un parfait synchronisme alors que les mains de la blonde continuaient d'explorer le corps de la brune. Elles glissèrent sensuellement vers sa taille, autour de son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses pour la maintenir encore plus près.

La brune mit finalement un terme au baiser, elle laissa son front se poser contre celui de la blonde et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander. Durant un court instant, elle se sentit paniquer. Que penseraient les gens s'ils savaient ? Kathryn et Tink. Comment réagiraient-elles en apprenant que leur meilleure amie était actuellement torse nu dans un jacuzzi, se disant à quel point elle désirait Emma Swan ? Finirait-elle par le regretter ? Était-ce sincèrement ce qu'elle voulait ou était-elle plutôt perdue dans l'instant et que son excitation obscurcissait son jugement ?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Murmura la blonde qui était préoccupée de voir la brune perdue dans ses pensées alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et que sa poitrine bougeait rapidement.

Regina acquiesça sans s'éloigner d'Emma, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea immédiatement son regard dans celui de la blonde. Les peurs et les préoccupations de la brune s'évanouirent à l'instant même où elle croisa le regard assombri d'Emma. L'incertitude du sien fut rapidement remplacée par le désir.

« Bébé, j'ai envie de te toi. » Murmura-t-elle sans lâcher la blonde du regard. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je peux t'avoir. »

Pendant un moment, Emma fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle assimilait et enregistrait les paroles de Regina, elle pensa aux conséquences que sa réponse engendrerait. Seulement, quand elle regarda la brune dans les yeux, elle n'y vit rien de plus que de la sincérité et cela suffit à lui faire hocher lentement la tête.

Voyant que la blonde lui donnait son accord, un immense sourire prit place sur le visage de Regina. Ce sourire, il reflétait un million d'émotions. Le soulagement et le bonheur, parce qu'Emma lui disait oui, mais également l'excitation et la nervosité. Quand elle prit conscience de ce que la réponse de la blonde impliquait, la brune sentit une nuée de papillons lui parcourir l'estomac et elle s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

« Pas ici par contre. » Déclara cette dernière en regardant la brune tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de celle-ci. « Nous devrions... Remonter. »

Regina acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire timide. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Je te l'aurais dit si ça n'avait pas été le cas. » Répondit la blonde avant d'observer prudemment la brune. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas ? Parce que n'avons pas à faire quo... »

« Non, je le veux. » La coupa Regina plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait et elle sentit d'ailleurs ses joues rougir.

Emma rigola, elle trouvait l'autre fille particulièrement attendrissante. « Eh bien… Tu devrais peut-être remettre ton haut avant que nous ne rentrions à l'hôtel. Les gens risquent de te regarder sinon. »

« Je me disais aussi que ça vaudrait mieux. » Rigola la brune en se levant pour essayer de remettre le haut de son bikini.

Emma sortit à son tour du jacuzzi et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires en fronçant des sourcils. « Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ça mais… mes vêtements vont être mouillés. »

Regina se mit à rire en s'avançant vers la blonde pour venir poser les mains sur son ventre avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est donc une bonne chose d'avoir à te les avoir enlevés ? »

Emma afficha le même sourire en regardant la brune. « Allons-y alors. »


	26. Chapter 26

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour ce chapitre. Étant beaucoup plus long que d'habitude il m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps à écrire et à demandé plus de temps à ma bêta pour le corriger.

Il n'y aura malheureusement pas de chapitre lundi du au décalage de celui-ci mais promis vous aurez la suite bientôt et enfin les choses vont commencer à bouger avec leurs amies et je vous promets une suite intéressante :)

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour ce chapitre très perturbant à écrire :p Comme à chaque fois tu fais un travail formidable =D

Rated M (Enfin \0/) N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avez pensé. C'est mon premier M et votre avis compte beaucoup. Je suis assez contente du résultat final et encore une fois c'est grâce à ma bêta. Donc dite moi si ce M est à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Et si je suis pardonné de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps :p

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, je sais que vous avez déjà assez attendu comme ça :p

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt =D

* * *

Chapitre 26:

Le retour dans la chambre se fit dans le plus grand silence. Aucune des filles n'osait ouvrir la bouche par crainte de dire quelque chose de mal ou de rendre la situation inconfortable. Au lieu de cela, elles optèrent pour un silence agréable, bien qu'un peu nerveux, quand elles quittèrent l'ascenseur pour se diriger côte à côte jusqu'à la chambre de la brune.

Regina fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de ses clés, mais les tremblements de ses mains ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Une fois qu'elle parvint à mettre la main dessus pour ensuite les faire glisser dans la serrure, elle se rendit compte que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Remarquant l'état de stress dans lequel la brune se trouvait, Emma tendit la main et vint doucement la poser sur celle de Regina pour l'aider à glisser la clé plus facilement dans la serrure. La brune lui sourit en guise de gratitude, l'ouvrit et finit par pénétrer dans la pièce, rapidement suivie par la blonde.

Pour chacune des filles, la situation paraissait extrêmement surréaliste. Jamais elles n'avaient pu imaginer que les choses en arriveraient là quand elles avaient commencé à se voir en secret. Pire que tout, jamais elles n'avaient pensé qu'elles voudraient en arriver là. Elles avaient toutes deux conscience que leur relation se contrastait. Ces dernières années, elles n'avaient fait que se mener une guerre visant à se rendre la vie infernale et jamais, elles n'auraient pu soupçonner que batifoler en secret dans une chambre d'hôtel aurait pu leur faire oublier qu'elles avaient été ennemies jusqu'à présent. Elles s'étaient également rendues compte que se retrouver seules rendaient les choses plus simples qu'au début de leur « relation » et qu'elles ressentaient de moins en moins le besoin de se lancer des piques ou se prendre la tête. Elles étaient tout simplement heureuses de passer du temps ensemble, à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Emma savait parfaitement que si ce n'était pas pour une raison bien précise, elle ne serait pas dans cette chambre, prête à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qui était doucement en train de se produire. Elle était loin d'être le genre de fille qui couchait pour faire plaisir ou par simple envie. Non, elle avait avant tout besoin de ressentir une certaine connexion émotionnelle. Bien qu'elle avait une fois cru que Regina et elle n'y arriveraient jamais, elles commençaient progressivement à ressentir quelque chose l'une pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, la blonde ne sentait pas le moindre doute car elle savait qu'en ce moment même, il n'y avait aucun endroit où elles préféreraient être toutes les deux. Leur place était ici, dans cette pièce, loin des regards indiscrets.

Depuis un moment, Emma était debout, mal à l'aise, au centre de la chambre, peu certaine de savoir où se mettre. Elle se résigna à aller finalement s'installer au bord du lit et regarda attentivement la brune en train de verrouiller la porte. Aux yeux de la blonde, cette dernière était aussi nerveuse et un millier de pensées devaient lui traverser l'esprit et lui retourner le cerveau.

« Donc… euh… j'ai verrouillé la porte… et... euh… » Regina s'interrompit, elle s'acharnait à vouloir parler pour cacher sa nervosité mais sans être sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait dire dans un moment pareil. Auparavant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie anxieuse en matière de sexe mais elle savait qu'après cette nuit, sa relation avec Emma allait changer définitivement. Depuis qu'elles avaient pris la décision de vivre leur relation au jour le jour et de ne mettre aucun nom sur ce lien, ou encore de penser à sa signification, elles n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet et étaient restées fidèles à leurs paroles, ne prenant pas la peine de se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Elles savaient ce que penseraient les autres, le fait que la brune était supposée être entièrement hétéro et qu'elles étaient complètement différentes. Ce qui choquerait le plus en premier lieu, c'était qu'elles étaient parvenues à passer du temps ensemble sans se battre ou s'entre-tuer. Tout le monde savait qu'au lycée, il n'y avait aucune rivalité qui soit comparable à celle entre Emma Swan et Regina Mills. Elles étaient totalement opposées et ne pouvaient pas coller ensemble et, d'après ce que tout le monde connaissait d'elles, il n'y avait que de la haine et jamais cela ne pourrait changer.

Cependant, et ce malgré sa constante inquiétude quant au jugement des gens à son propos, Regina réussit à se focaliser sur autre chose que les avis extérieurs. Elle était parfaitement consciente que ce qu'il se passait entre Emma et elle était extrêmement surprenant et que personne n'aurait été en mesure de voir une telle chose se produire. Et pourtant, l'avis des autres ne comptait plus. Seules Emma et elle lui importaient et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur l'opinion des autres. En toute franchise, elle refusait de se focaliser là-dessus et il était aisé pour elle d'ignorer la moindre pensée à ce sujet, elle parvint d'ailleurs à les enfouir à des kilomètres de ses pensées actuelles.

Emma la regardait attentivement, ses yeux observaient divers objets dans la pièce tout en suivant les moindres mouvements de la brune. Ils enregistraient chaque petit tremblement du corps de cette dernière, la façon dont elle ouvrait de temps en temps la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer aussitôt et ce regard qui prouvait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Regina était toujours vêtue de son bikini. Dès son retour dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour jeter la serviette qui lui encerclait la taille. A cette simple vue, Emma avait la certitude de ne pas regretter sa décision de la suivre dans cette pièce.

Maintenant debout devant le lit, la blonde sourit et fit quelques pas pour faire face à la brune incendiaire. Elle se saisit de ses mains et baissa légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Calme-toi. » Dit la blonde, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, pour la rassurer. « Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire. Je suis ici avec toi et je ne ferai rien dont tu n'as pas envie, d'accord ? »

Tout en jouant nerveusement avec les mains d'Emma, la brune acquiesça en esquissant un timide sourire. Elle se pinça les lèvres, regarda leurs mains liées qui se balançaient entre leurs corps et finit par esquisser un nouveau sourire avant de la regarder.

« J'ai peur. » Murmura Regina qui avait honte de prononcer de tels mots. Jamais elle n'avait admis être effrayée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'avouer une telle chose. Cependant, en cet instant précis, elle désirait surtout être honnête. Rien que son cœur qui battait la chamade, sa bouche asséchée, ses mains moites et les papillons dans son ventre suffisaient à prouver qu'elle était morte de trouille.

La blonde acquiesça en détachant ses mains de celles de la brune pour venir lui en poser une sur la joue afin de caresser sa peau douce en lui parlant. « Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? »

Regina hocha la tête et son sourire s'élargit face aux paroles d'Emma. « Bien-sûr. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit la blonde et cette réponse fit aussitôt rire la brune. « Mais je suis ici avec toi. »

« D'accord. » Déclara finalement Regina qui se calma suite aux mots de la blonde. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur et il n'y avait doute que la blonde serait avec elle tout au long de cette nuit.

« Viens ici. » Emma laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos de la brune et commença à marcher à reculons en la tirant avec elle jusqu'à buter contre le lit. Elle s'assit lentement sur le bord et attira la brune jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne vienne se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Chaque mouvements se fit le plus lentement possible et aucune des deux filles ne tenta de précipiter les choses, tout se faisait dans la plus grande douceur. La blonde leva les mains et les posa délicatement sur les hanches de sa partenaire alors que cette dernière lui prenait le visage en coupe.

Emma lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant avant de voir Regina se pencher sur elle pour venir fermement presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était lent et empli d'un élément que les deux filles ne pourraient décrire. Il semblait bien plus intime et intense que ce à quoi elles étaient habituées depuis le début de leur « relation ». Lorsque leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger dans un synchronisme parfait, Regina fut celle qui approfondit l'échange en faisant courir sa langue sur la lèvre de la blonde. Le rythme tortueux du contact envoya un puissant frisson dans le dos de la destinatrice. Regina pouvait sentir les doigts d'Emma danser sur la peau nue de son dos et ce simple toucher lui donna la chair de poule.

Les mains de la brune vinrent délicatement se glisser sur la nuque de la blonde afin de la garder le plus près possible au même rythme que leurs langues se rencontraient et se domptaient. Sans qu'aucune des deux n'ait à fournir le moindre effort, le baiser gagna rapidement en intensité et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les mains d'Emma ne commencent à arpenter les courbes de la brune. Cette dernière laissa un petit gémissement se glisser dans le baiser lorsque leurs langues se taquinèrent et ce son suffit à stimuler davantage la blonde.

Sans aucune hésitation, les doigts d'Emma glissèrent le long de la colonne de la brune, s'arrêtèrent sur la ficelle du haut de son bikini et tirèrent dessus d'un coup sec pour essayer de l'enlever. Regina se passa une main dans le dos et défit elle-même la dernière ficelle avant d'envoyer le haut valser dans la pièce.

Elle regarda ensuite la blonde et vit les yeux de cette dernière parcourir sa poitrine, sa langue venant courir sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la saisir entre ses dents. Quand elle remarqua les yeux d'Emma s'assombrir, la brune sentit son estomac se retourner et un doux pincement se fit ressentir entre ses jambes. Voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à sa partenaire ne cessait de l'exciter et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : lui faire ressentir la même chose.

Tout en gardant cet objectif en tête, Regina agrippa le bas du t-shirt de sa partenaire, résistant difficilement à l'envie de l'embrasser pour parvenir à lui enlever le haut. Après avoir complètement ôté le vêtement, elle le laissa tomber sur le côté et vint rattacher leurs lèvres avec impatience. Emma passa la main dans son dos et chercha à tâtons après le fermoir de son propre soutien-gorge. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, elle parvint à l'ouvrir et le laisser glisser le long de son corps.

Elles étaient maintenant assises à moitié nues et avaient mis fin au baiser pour pouvoir récupérer un peu d'air. Le regard de la brune descendit à son tour sur la poitrine d'Emma et une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle quand ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses seins parfaits et ses abdominaux. La poitrine de la blonde se soulevait et redescendait rapidement, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et cela suffit à faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle était excitée elle aussi.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Emma posa les mains sur les fesses de Regina avant de se lever en la tenant dans ses bras. Elle inversa leur position et vint doucement allonger la brune sur le lit pour ensuite venir se glisser sur elle.

La blonde glissa les doigts sur le côté du visage de Regina, brossa une mèche de cheveux pour l'écarter avant de laisser ses doigts danser de sa tempe à sa joue. Tout se fit en douceur, le moment s'y prêtait parfaitement.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne m'embrasses pour la première fois ? » Murmura la blonde dont les yeux ne se séparaient plus de la brune, ses doigts continuant toujours leurs douces attentions sur son visage.

L'intéressée acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce moment précis, elle ne l'oublierait jamais bien qu'elle ait été un peu ivre ce soir-là. « Tu as dit que j'étais magnifique. »

Emma lui sourit en retour. « Je le pensais. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

« D'accord. » Murmura Regina tout en venant reposer les mains sur la nuque de la blonde afin de l'attirer vers elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Emma se pencha sur la brune et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Cette dernière y répondit quasi instantanément et laissa un doux gémissement s'échapper quand elle sentit la langue de la blonde glisser dans sa bouche pour y rencontrer la sienne. Diable que cette sensation était grisante à chaque fois.

Les mains de la brune se placèrent dans le dos de la blonde, l'attirant davantage contre elle au moment où un autre gémissement plus audible se fit soudainement entendre.

Emma était persuadée qu'elles ne pouvaient être plus proches qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà toutes les deux. Elle pouvait cependant sentir Regina l'attirer davantage vers elle, de façon désespérée en plus, et cela lui donnait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle voulait fondre leurs corps ensemble.

Alors que les choses commencèrent à s'intensifier de plus en plus, la blonde pouvait sentir l'excitation l'envahir jusqu'à embraser son corps tout entier. Tout son être tremblait et elle voulait la brune plus que tout. Tout à propos de cette fille incendiaire la rendait folle et presque dépendante. Son odeur, les petits sons qu'elle faisait quand Emma exerçait des pressions sur son centre, la façon dont ses mains couraient sur son propre corps ainsi que l'incroyable sensation de sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne.

Ses lèvres quittèrent finalement celles de la brune, elle n'était maintenant plus satisfaite de devoir se contenter de sa bouche, elle en voulait plus. Emma commença donc à embrasser et taquiner la peau douce du cou de Regina et elle obtint une série de soupirs et de gémissements en réponse. Sa victime consentante lui agrippa fermement la nuque, ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête toucher l'oreiller pour donner un meilleur accès aux lèvres inquisitrices de la blonde. La bouche de cette dernière voyageait le long de son cou, lui prenait occasionnellement la peau entre les lèvres et la mordillait sensuellement avant de l'apaiser du bout de la langue.

Le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Regina pour décrire la manière dont elle se sentait en ce moment précis était le paradis. Elle était quasiment sûre d'être morte et de se trouver au paradis en raison de l'incroyable vague de plaisir intense qui parcourait son corps, sensation jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Les jambes étroitement enroulées autour de la taille d'Emma, un puissant gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit que sa partenaire atteignait ses seins. Ce fameux soupir de plaisir gagna en puissance quand la langue de la blonde entra en contact avec son téton.

Surplombant toujours Regina, elle prit son mamelon dans sa bouche, le taquina sensuellement du bout de la langue tout en se décalant sur le côté pour enrouler les doigts sur le dernier vêtement de la brune.

Cette dernière sentit sa respiration se saccader à l'instant même où les doigts de la blonde se posèrent sur la dernière pièce de son maillot. Elle avait l'impression d'atteindre le point de non-retour et, une fois l'ultime barrière enlevée, elle en aurait la certitude. Et pourtant, quand Emma captura son téton érigé d'excitation entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement, la brune était pratiquement certaine d'avoir déjà atteint ce fameux point de non-retour. Elle savait également que son dernier vêtement devait être recouvert par son propre nectar et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que la blonde la touche et lui donne tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir envie.

La main d'Emma resta posée sur la hanche de sa partenaire, tenant toujours le vêtement mais sans le retirer, et en profita pour prendre une nouvelle fois le téton de Regina dans sa bouche afin de le mordiller avec force avant d'y appliquer quelques délicats coups de langue. Elle se pencha lentement et regarda la brune quelques secondes afin de lui demander silencieusement si tout allait bien et pouvoir savoir si elle pouvait continuer sur sa lancée. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma sentit une douce chaleur s'installer entre ses jambes. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de voir une personne aussi sexy que l'était Regina Mills en ce moment même. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses joues teintées d'une jolie couleur rose, ses lèvres rougies légèrement entrouvertes et ses paupières lourdes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent après quelques secondes et vinrent s'accrocher à ceux de la blonde, celle-ci sentit son estomac se retourner une nouvelle fois quand elle remarqua que le regard de la brune s'était considérable assombri.

En comprenant la raison pour laquelle Emma s'était arrêtée, Regina se rendit compte qu'elle hochait toute seule la tête et retint inconsciemment son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde resserrer sa prise autour de son dernier vêtement pour commencer à le faire lentement glisser le long de ses jambes.

La brune avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement, elle tentait de bien absorber l'air mais à chaque souffle, sa respiration devenait saccadée et erratique. Ce sentiment s'intensifia davantage quand Emma la libéra de son dernier vêtement afin de la laisser entièrement nue et à sa merci. Les yeux de la blonde étudièrent son corps, en mémorisèrent le moindre détail, sa langue glissa sensuellement sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier tout en profitant du magnifique spectacle.

Regina était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'envie dévorante d'embrasser Emma et celle-ci devait avoir les mêmes pensées puisqu'elle remonta lentement sur le lit pour venir lui capturer les lèvres dans un baiser à la fois intense et dévorant. Leurs corps se mouvaient de façon synchronisée, les deux partenaires étaient excitées et désespérées d'obtenir la moindre friction.

Jamais Regina n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle serait aussi excitée et encore moins pour Emma Swan. Mais encore une fois, elle était nue, habitée par une chaleur ardente et son corps en sueur était entièrement à la merci de la fille qui la surplombait.

La blonde se positionna de façon à ne pas laisser tout son poids sur la brune, elle se pencha légèrement et glissa l'une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de sa partenaire. Dès qu'elle sentit une certaine humidité entrer en contact avec sa peau, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps. Tout ce que son esprit lui disait, c'était à quel point elle voulait Regina et elle avait la ferme intention d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait.

La respiration de la brune se saccada dès qu'elle sentit les doigts de sa partenaire danser sur sa cage thoracique, commençant lentement leur descente le long de ce corps brûlant, et semblaient planer quand la poitrine de Regina se mit à se soulever et s'abaisser plus rapidement.

Le contact était extrêmement doux et grisant. Plus les doigts d'Emma descendaient le long de son corps, plus le toucher lui paraissait d'autant plus doux. Lorsque lesdits doigts lui caressèrent les hanches, la brune retint sa respiration et la blonde releva la tête pour la regarder.

« Hey. » Emma glissa son autre main sur la joue de la brune, ce qui lui fit ouvrir lentement les yeux. « Détends-toi bébé, tout va bien se passer. »

Regina hocha simplement la tête, incapable de formuler le moindre mot dès qu'elle sentit la main de la blonde continuer sa descente, jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Tout son corps criait pour Emma, il lui devenait impossible de gérer les nerfs qui la rendait folle de désir, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était que la blonde la touche.

Sa respiration se saccada une nouvelle fois quand la main d'Emma lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son centre de plaisir et leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma demandant visuellement la permission de continuer.

Regina sentait que la blonde la regardait, elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui donner son accord, elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, et parvint difficilement à bafouiller quelques mots tellement elle avait besoin d'être touchée. « S'il te plaît, Em'. »

C'était tout de ce dont la blonde avait besoin pour continuer, elle laissa ses doigts se diriger très lentement vers l'intimité de la brune.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche pulpeuse de Regina lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Emma caresser délicatement son intimité, la préparant doucement pour laisser un doigt entrer lentement en elle avant de ressortir de la même façon.

« Bon sang Em', s'il te plaît. » Gémit Regina qui sentait que son corps se consumait de lui-même.

Pour la blonde, il n'était pas nécessaire d'obtenir le moindre encouragement supplémentaire, les supplications de la brune et la nécessité perceptible dans sa voix suffisaient à l'exciter davantage. Et cette sensation s'intensifia quand elle la vit enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés et la poitrine animée par ce mouvement frénétique qui reflétait ce désir qui grimpait en elle. Cette simple vue lui montrait qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre davantage et cela suffit à lui donner l'envie de glisser deux doigts dans cette cavité accueillante qui lui était offerte.

La tête de la brune s'enfonça encore plus dans l'oreiller, ses mains vinrent aussitôt s'agripper aux épaules d'Emma et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau lorsqu'un puissant gémissement de plaisir quitta ses lèvres pulpeuses.

La main de la blonde commença à instaurer un rythme, ses doigts bougeaient facilement à l'intérieur de Regina qui semblait s'être perdue dans un moment empli de luxure. Ses hanches ondulaient contre cette main inquisitrice pour accentuer les sensations, ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur la nuque de la blonde, de façon à l'attirer encore plus près pour venir poser son front contre le sien.

Emma bougea simplement le pouce afin d'effectuer de douces caresses sur le clitoris de Regina et le corps de cette dernière s'arqua au contact, ses hanches se levèrent brusquement pour créer un contact avec la main de la blonde.

Lorsque le pouce d'Emma accentua ses caresses sans que ses doigts ne perdent de la vitesse dans l'intimité de la brune, la blonde sentit les ongles de sa partenaire s'enfoncer davantage dans sa peau. Cette sensation s'avérait particulièrement grisante.

« Oh putain Em'. » Gémit Regina qui ne se préoccupait nullement du fait de ne pas être discrète, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Elle ondula toujours plus des hanches dans le but de créer le plus de contacts possibles avec la main de la blonde. Pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait penser qu'aux sensations qu'Emma lui procurait, à quel point elle l'aidait à se sentir parfaitement bien. C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle désirait et surtout quand elle le voulait. Quand elle avait envie qu'Emma appuie plus fort sur son clitoris ou qu'elle accélère la vitesse de ses pénétrations, elle le faisait précisément et tout ce que Regina pouvait faire, c'était de gémir bruyamment pour lui montrer ce que cela lui faisait.

« Bon sang bébé, c'est vraiment bon. » Gémit à nouveau la brune quand sa partenaire recourba ses doigts à l'intérieur. Regina serra fermement une main sur l'omoplate d'Emma pendant que sa main libre glissa sur le lit pour agripper le drap. Tellement elle était emportée par les sensations, elle avait désespérément besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. A mesure qu'elle sentait l'orgasme poindre, elle accentuait ses coups de hanches pour que les doigts de la blonde s'enfoncent davantage en elle, la libération devenait plus que nécessaire.

A chaque frisson et frémissement de la brune, Emma se perdait de plus en plus dans l'instant, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation que de voir la brune se tordre de plaisir face aux douces attentions qu'elle lui offrait. Les jurons, les murmures d'appréciations et les gémissements que Regina ne pouvait retenir à chaque pénétration suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était très proche de l'orgasme, l'extase à l'état pur et cela lui donna envie d'intensifier ses mouvements de poignet.

« Putain, bébé... » Gémit la brune qui tenta désespérément de formuler une phrase cohérente tout en essayant de lutter contre l'intense vague de plaisir qui lui parcourait tout le corps. « Em', ne... Ne t'arrête pas... Bon sang. »

Fière comme un paon, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand le corps de Regina se mit à frémir sous le sien. La brune lui agrippa fermement les épaules au même moment qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'elle retint son souffle avant de laisser un puissant gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Aux yeux de Regina, c'était la plus intense vague de plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent. Son corps brûlait d'un feu ardent, ses parois vaginales se serrèrent autour des doigts de la blonde et elle se sentit monter jusqu'au septième ciel.

Emma ralentit la vitesse de ses pénétrations mais n'arrêta pas ses attentions pour autant, elle laissa la brune atteindre pleinement son orgasme, ses puissants gémissements perdaient progressivement en intensité et laissèrent finalement la place à des plus discrets.

Emma retira lentement ses doigts, laissa son corps remonter légèrement afin de pouvoir mieux surplomber la brune en plaçant les mains de part et d'autre de son visage afin de presser leurs deux corps chaud et en sueur ensemble. Ce constat, aucune des deux ne s'en préoccupait, Regina agrippa fermement la nuque de la blonde et l'attira à elle pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Regina embrassa la blonde avec force, sa langue se glissa avec facilité dans sa bouche et elle essaya d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait à travers ce baiser.

Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas évident à décrire avec des mots, seuls des gestes pourraient le faire. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait ressenti un incroyable moment d'extase alors qu'Emma lui offrait le plus bouleversant des orgasmes, jamais elle n'avait connu pareille sensation. Bien qu'elle soit particulièrement épuisée, elle ne ressentait rien de plus. L'une des sentiments les plus dévorants qu'elle sentait maintenant au creux de son estomac, c'était qu'elle voulait faire ressentir la même chose à Emma. Elle avait envie que cette dernière ressente tout ce qu'elle avait connu quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait rien de plus sensationnel. Cependant, cette tâche était un nouveau territoire pour elle, un nouveau défi à relever, une nouvelle terre à conquérir et cela la fit stresser au fil des secondes. Allait-elle seulement bien s'y prendre ?

Elle décida finalement qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop y penser, mieux valait suivre ses propres instincts et faire ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Elle posa les mains sur la poitrine d'Emma et donna un puissant coup de hanche pour inverser leur position et ainsi se retrouver au-dessus.

« Est-ce que je peux juste dire... Wow ? » Murmura la brune avant d'exploser de rire avec la blonde. « Comment je vais pouvoir rivaliser avec ça ? »

Emma lui sourit en posant les mains dans le bas de son dos et dessina des formes imaginaires du bout des doigts. « Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Regina laissa un doigt curieux traîner sur le torse de la blonde et passa de sa clavicule à sa poitrine. « Je le veux... Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que je te voulais. »

La brune se laissa glisser et plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps d'Emma, elle défit lentement le bouton de son short et descendit encore plus lentement la fermeture. D'un geste lent, visant à torturer sa victime, elle l'ouvrit et le fit glisser de quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter. Regina finit par se rasseoir, croisa le regard brûlant d'Emma et laissa sa langue courir sur la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche s'assécher et pouvait affirmer que toute son humidité était descendue beaucoup plus au sud rien qu'en scannant le corps de la blonde. Son état ne s'arrangea pas quand elle pensa à ce qui allait très vite se produire, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

Emma retint son souffle en voyant la brune se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant d'attraper son dernier vêtement et de le faire descendre lentement, très lentement, le long de ses jambes.

Regina rampa timidement sur le lit tout en gardant bien les bras et les jambes de part et d'autre du corps bouillant de la blonde et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Emma posa tendrement les mains sur les joues rougies de la brune, lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. « Tu es sûre ? »

Bien que ce soit une simple question, elles en connaissaient toutes deux la signification et l'importance. Regina ne ressentait même pas le besoin de peser le pour et le contre, elle se positionna de façon à bien surplomber sa partenaire et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Aide-moi, d'accord ? » Murmura la brune en posant les mains sur la taille d'Emma. Cette dernière hocha la tête et tâcha de contrôler au mieux sa respiration au toucher de Regina.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et la brune l'avala difficilement tellement elle se sentait nerveuse en laissant sa main glisser langoureusement le long du corps de la blonde. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit les jambes de cette dernière lui enrouler la taille pour s'écarter davantage, elle préféra ignorer cet état de nervosité. Et pourtant, sa respiration se saccada à l'instant même où sa main entra en contact avec la douce humidité entre les jambes d'Emma. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que toucher une chose pareille l'exciterait autant.

Les bras de la blonde vinrent également s'enrouler autour de Regina, afin de la garder désespérément le plus proche possible, dès qu'elle sentit ses doigts lui caresser délicatement le clitoris. Emma laissa un soupir fragile sortir au toucher de la brune et leva les hanches pour tenter d'en obtenir davantage.

Toute cette sensation était un nouveau territoire pour Regina, une terre inconnue qu'elle avait envie de découvrir et d'explorer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Emma était une fille qu'elle se sentait plutôt nerveuse, mais plutôt parce qu'elle abordait n'importe quelle situation avec confiance alors que c'était loin d'être le cas en ce moment. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas y penser, elle sourit face à la réaction de la blonde sous son toucher et laissa un seul doigt lui caresser le clitoris une nouvelle fois, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs un délicieux gémissement.

Les jambes d'Emma tremblaient légèrement sur le lit, son corps s'embrasait au toucher de la brune qui s'amusait à la taquiner en faisant danser ses doigts langoureux sur les plis de son intimité. Occasionnellement, elle laissait ses doigts plonger dans cette cavité et la blonde ondulait du bassin à chaque fois.

Emma laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle sentit la brune presser plus fermement sur son clitoris. « Bébé, s'il te plaît. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux supplications d'Emma. « S'il te plaît quoi, Em' ? »

L'intéressée grogna de frustration, peu certaine de savoir d'où la brune trouvait cette soudaine confiance mais cela lui plaisait, elle en appréciait chaque minute.

« Regina, allez. » Gémit la blonde qui sentait la frustration la gagner à chaque esquisse de caresse de la part de la brune incendiaire qui voulait visiblement la faire languir un maximum.

Regina se pencha en avant, captura le lobe d'oreille d'Emma entre ses dents et le mordilla sensuellement avant de lâcher sa prise pour lui susurrer dans l'oreille d'une voix chaude. « Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux que je fasse Emma. »

La brune n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait mais avait décidé que la confiance était la clé. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de pouvoir satisfaire pleinement Emma mais préféra ne pas penser à cela et laissa son instinct guider ses mouvements. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile ?

La blonde laissa un nouveau soupir fragile s'échapper et son corps trembla légèrement d'impatience quand elle sentit que les doigts de sa partenaire continuaient de la taquiner. Ses ongles glissèrent sensuellement dans le dos de la brune qui laissa un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper face à ce geste.

Emma releva un peu la tête pour croiser le regard ardent de Regina, elle avala difficilement pour essayer de formuler une phrase complète et tâcha de calmer sa respiration affolée. « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Un sourire satisfait prit place sur les lèvres de la brune qui décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer avec la blonde, elle plongea aussitôt deux doigts en elle et tâcha d'y aller en profondeur.

« Putain de merde ! » Gémit bruyamment Emma qui était incapable de contrôler son langage dans une telle situation. Elle jeta une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière et s'agrippa à la brune quand elle la sentit pousser à nouveau en elle.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Murmura Regina en venant placer un doux baiser dans le cou de sa partenaire à l'instant même où ses pénétrations gagnèrent en vitesse.

Incapable de parler normalement, la blonde se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête, sa réponse sortit sous forme de cri quand le pouce de la brune lui caressa le clitoris. Cela lui envoya une puissante secousse de plaisir, comparable à un courant électrique, dans tout le corps.

A en juger par la façon dont Emma ondulait du bassin, Regina en déduit qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal et cela lui donna envie de continuer sur sa lancée en augmentant encore le rythme de ses pénétrations. Son pouce appuya davantage sur le petit bourgeon gonflé de la blonde et elle obtint une série de gémissements et de jurons en guise de récompense.

« Bébé, je suis vraiment proche. » Haleta Emma en ondulant frénétiquement du bassin pour accentuer le contact avec la main particulièrement douée de Regina, son orgasme commençait à faire progressivement son apparition. Son excitation ne cessait de s'intensifier, et pour cause, la fille qui la surplombait l'excitait comme jamais. Les doigts de cette dernière étaient merveilleusement doués, elle les qualifiait même de magiques, ils lui procuraient un plaisir intensément indescriptible, surtout quand elle les recourba en elle. Tout semblait la rendre folle et elle ne s'était jamais sentie excitée de toute sa vie. Le souffle chaud de Regina contre la peau sensible de son cou quand leurs deux corps bougeaient ensemble, l'odeur enivrante de la brune lui caressait les narines, sans parler de la sensation de ses seins qui se frottaient contre les siens. Emma allait définitivement devenir complètement dingue à cause de Regina Mills.

Quand cette dernière courba ses doigts une nouvelle fois, elle sentit les parois vaginales se resserrer autour de ses outils de plaisir. La respiration de la blonde devint plus courte et plus rapide alors que son corps commençait à trembler légèrement sous la brune. Celle-ci sentit les dents d'Emma se creuser dans son épaule dans une vaine tentative de retenir ses gémissements qui échoua lamentablement.

« Oh Putainnn. » Gémit la blonde à l'instant où son orgasme l'envahit complètement quand Regina recourba une ultime fois ses doigts en elle et que son pouce se pressa fermement contre son clitoris. Lorsque son corps frissonna de la tête aux pieds, Emma enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de sa partenaire.

Le moment n'était même pas comparable à ce que la brune avait pu imaginer. La sensation des muscles internes de la blonde se resserrant autour de ses doigts lorsque son orgasme la frappa, les sons qui quittaient ses lèvres quand elle la satisfaisait, tout avait été extrêmement addictif, telle une drogue. Alors qu'elles venaient à peine de terminer, Regina avait déjà envie de recommencer, elle se découvrit être particulièrement insatiable avec Emma. Elle voulait tout ressentir une nouvelle fois et désirait recommencer cette expérience pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

Regina attendit que la blonde soit remise de son orgasme, celle-ci desserra progressivement son emprise sur le corps de la brune alors qu'elle tenta désespérément de trouver de l'air.

Emma n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil, le corps tout en sueur et brûlant de désir, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit Regina qui l'ait mis dans cet état. Non pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé mais cette expérience avait été des plus intenses, époustouflantes et fantastiques. Pleinement satisfaite de tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne put retenir le sourire qui prenait place sur son visage.

La brune retira lentement ses doigts et plaça les mains sur le lit pour remonter jusqu'à se laisser tomber aux côtés de la blonde. Sa main vint se reposer sur l'estomac de cette dernière, faisant ainsi délicatement courir ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Elle la regardait attentivement, l'observant retrouver peu à peu une respiration normale.

« Pour quelle raison tu souris ? » Demanda Regina qui était incapable de résister à l'envie de lui rendre son sourire contagieux.

Emma tourna la tête dans sa direction, son regard croisa le sien et son sourire s'élargit de plus belle bien que le souffle lui manquait toujours un peu. « Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ? »

Regina sourit timidement et secoua la tête de négation. « Est-ce que c'était... Bien ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Lâcha la blonde en se tournant davantage pour lui faire pleinement face. « Tu pensais vraiment que je simulais ? »

Regina sourit en faisant courir ses doigts sur le corps d'Emma, se remettant doucement de toute cette passion. « Même si c'était le cas, j'ai toute la nuit pour m'améliorer. »

Emma rigola sincèrement sans la quitter des yeux. « Bébé, si tu t'améliores, tu pourrais me tuer. »

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » Murmura la brune en se collant davantage au corps luisant de la blonde pour venir draper un bras autour de sa taille. « Je t'aime bien. »

« Ah oui ? » Taquina Emma avec un sourire malicieux. « Je suppose que tu es cool aussi. »

Regina poussa Emma en faisant mine d'être vexée. « Arrête d'être une tête de cochon. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire en arquant un sourcil. « Une tête de cochon ? »

« Ouaip, c'est exactement ce que tu es. » Répondit Regina en se mettant complètement sur le dos pour venir croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne t'aime plus maintenant. »

Emma se redressa et leva une jambe pour venir s'installer à califourchon sur la brune. « Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer ça ? »

Regina secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de ne pas montrer que le corps nu d'Emma sur le sien la perturbait. « Tu as tout gâché maintenant. »

La blonde posa les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, abaissa son visage pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et lui adressa un sourire des plus malicieux. « Nous allons voir ça, d'accord ? Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons toute la nuit. »


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais que certain/certaine d'entre vous me détestes en ce moment pour mon retard, mais vraiment je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Ma bêta et moi ayant un planning chargé, il nous est parfois difficile de trouver du temps :/

Je suis en vacance à partir de dimanche, donc je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres à venir et de réussir à reprendre un bon rythme et de publier une fois par semaine comme avant.

Merci à tous pour vos mise en favs, follows et pour toute vos reviews ça fait énormément plaisir et c'est très gratifiant :)

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui comme d'habitude fait un travail fantastique sur cette fic =D

C'est un petit chapitre mais c'est pour mettre en place la nouvelle intrigue :p

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt :)

* * *

Chapitre 27:

N'étant pas du tout une personne matinale, Regina n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se réveillerait avec un tel sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage. Il lui suffit de repenser à la nuit passée pour avoir envie de sourire sans la moindre raison, elle était sur un petit nuage. En toute honnêteté, quand elle avait embrassé Emma pour la première fois, si elle s'était demandé si elles finiraient par coucher ensemble, elle aurait probablement perdu toute envie de sourire et serait sans doute en train de vomir toutes ses tripes dans les toilettes les plus proches en pleurant de honte. Et pourtant, elle était là, incapable de ne pas sourire en ouvrant progressivement les yeux pour assister au plus beau spectacle auquel elle avait assisté depuis le début des vacances. Emma était allongée à ses côtés, entièrement nue, sur le ventre avec un bras drapé autour de la taille de la brune après une telle nuit de passion. Pendant quelques heures, elles étaient restées éveillées, continuant d'explorer longuement le corps de l'autre, se taquinant mutuellement jusqu'à rendre l'autre complètement folle. Regina ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'Emma lui avait donné un orgasme et il lui était également impossible de se souvenir du nombre de fois où elle avait crié son nom à chaque fois que la blonde lui avait offert ce qu'elle qualifiait comme le meilleur sexe de toute sa vie. Rien qu'en pensant au corps d'Emma en sueur, nu contre le sien, la façon dont cette dernière se tortillait de plaisir alors que ses doigts entamaient un sensuel va et vient en elle, Regina était de nouveau en émoi.

La brune sentit son estomac se retourner quand elle vit que la blonde commençait à remuer à ses côtés, ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement et un sourire radieux prendre place sur son visage. Il lui était plus qu'impossible de ne pas sentir son sourire s'élargir en retour.

« Hey. » Lança Emma d'une voix rauque et légèrement éraillée par le manque de sommeil, ses mains venant lui frotter les yeux.

« Hey. » Murmura la brune en se rapprochant un peu pour ensuite se positionner de façon à faire face à sa belle blonde.

Cette dernière imita Regina et resserra son emprise sur la taille de celle-ci. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Sans perdre son sourire, la brune hocha la tête. « Merveilleusement bien. »

« Tu vas bien aujourd'hui après... Tu sais... » La blonde s'interrompit, s'inquiétant de savoir comment la brune se sentait réellement en cet instant précis.

Regina leva une main et vint la poser sur la joue d'Emma, incapable de contenir son large sourire, et lui caressa délicatement la joue. « Je suis plus que bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à pro... »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Les deux filles sursautèrent au même moment et leurs sourcils se froncèrent lorsque leurs têtes se tournèrent vers la porte en question. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à paniquer en entendant une voix familière s'élever depuis le couloir.

« Regina Mills ! Ouvre cette porte, tout de suite ! » Ordonna Tink en continuant de marteler des poings sur la porte.

Regina se redressa complètement, balayant la pièce d'un regard paniqué sans rien chercher pour autant, elle essayait surtout de trouver quelque chose à faire.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde. » Siffla la brune en bondissant hors du lit pour commencer à ramasser les vêtements qu'elle pourrait se mettre sur le dos.

« Je le pensais, Regina ! » Continua Tink en tambourinant encore plus fort sur la surface en bois. « Ouvre-moi maintenant ! Je sais que tu es là. »

Emma s'assit sur le lit et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle essayer de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle pouvait comprendre parfaitement pourquoi la brune était en train de paniquer et, pour être honnête, elle commençait également à ressentir le même malaise. Elle stressait tellement qu'il lui était impossible de penser correctement à un bon plan.

« Bébé… Et si tu l'ignorais ? » Suggéra-t-elle en se levant du lit pour enfiler le même t-shirt que la veille.

L'intéressée secoua rapidement la tête en attrapant un short qu'elle enfila sans perdre une seconde.. « Je connais Tink, elle ne partira jamais. »

Emma regarda en direction du balcon, ne croyant pas elle-même ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à suggérer pour se sortir de cette situation. « Tu sais qui occupe la chambre de gauche ? »

« Quoi ? » Regina s'efforça d'ignorer les martèlements sur la porte en regardant la blonde. « Et comment ça va nous aider au juste ? »

Emma plissa des yeux, lançant un nouveau regard en direction du balcon qui semblait être son unique option. « Je pensais que j'aurais pu rejoindre l'autre balcon en faisant comme Spider-Man… »

« Tu... Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda la brune en regardant les portes vitrées avec incrédulité. « Et si tu tombes ? »

Emma sourit en essayant de rassurer la brune. « Je dois juste sauter au-dessus du mur… Ce n'est pas grand-chose... Donc… Qui est à coté ? »

Regina haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais vus. »

« Eh bien. » La blonde se pencha pour ramasser son short et l'enfiler par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. « Espérons alors qu'il n'y ait personne. »

« REGINA ! » Cria Tink en portant un coup qui ressemblait fortement à un coup de pied.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Murmura la blonde en se tournant vers la baie vitrée pour l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit.

« Attends ! » Regina tendit le bras, se saisit de la main d'Emma et l'attira vers elle. Elle lui prit le visage en coupe et déposa une ligne de baisers sur ses lèvres. « Merci... Nous parlerons plus tard de la nuit dernière, d'accord ? »

Emma hocha la tête en riant. « C'est bon. Je ne veux pas être découverte non plus... Mais oui, je viendrais te voir ce soir. »

La blonde déposa à son tour une série de baisers sur les lèvres de la brune avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre le balcon. Elle referma doucement la porte et observa le mur qu'elle allait devoir escalader.

« Eh bien... A nous deux. » Marmonna-t-elle en plaçant les mains au sommet du muret avant de grogner discrètement en prenant appui. Elle se hissa sans grande difficulté et équilibra son poids durant quelques secondes avant de se laisser glisser de l'autre côté.

Regina ne quitta pas Emma des yeux, elle la regarda se hisser vers l'autre balcon et retint son souffle en attendant que la blonde soit parfaitement en sécurité avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Hey Tink. » Salua Regina nonchalamment quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Tink secoua la tête et n'attendit pas d'invitation pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre. « Alors qui c'était ? »

« Comment ça qui c'était ? » Demanda la brune en refermant calmement la porte avant de suivre son amie dans la pièce.

Tink ne put retenir un rire. « Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi… La personne qui était avec toi la nuit dernière… J'ai cru que les murs allaient céder à un moment donné au vu du son que vous faisiez tous les deux. »

Regina déglutit difficilement face aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était tellement perdue dans le feu de l'action qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son manque de discrétion. « Je… euh... Regardais un autre film ? »

« Oh allez, Regina ! Je m'en fou de qui c'était. » Soupira la blonde en prenant place sur le bord du lit avant de le regarder avec dégoût et de se relever comme si elle risquait de se faire électrocuter. « Tu te faufiles en douces depuis quelques semaines, tu n'as montré aucun intérêt aux gars en soirée comme tu le faisais d'habitude et je t'entends t'envoyer avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière. C'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose… Je pensais qu'on était supposé être meilleures amies ? Nous nous disons tout l'une et l'autre. »

Regina s'adossa contre la table et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en écoutant attentivement Tink. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle aimait la nature de sa relation avec Emma et que celle-ci commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Toutes les visites furtives devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à cacher et commençait même à empiéter sur leur amitié.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie... C'était juste... Personne d'important. » Murmura la brune qui détestait le fait de devoir mentir. « On peut juste laisser tomber... Allons déjeuner ! »

Tink fronça des sourcils face à la réponse de Regina et celle-ci regretta rapidement la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait fait sa dernière suggestion. Elle pouvait clairement voir ce qui semblait se tramer dans l'esprit de son amie quand elle la vit balayer la pièce du regard.

« Il est toujours là, c'est ça ? » Demanda la blonde en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce, l'analysant rapidement avant de regarder son amie. « Tu veux que je parte parce qu'il est toujours là ? »

Regina secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Non, il n'y a personne. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est CARREMENT ici ! » Cria Tink avec un sourire. « Tu ne sais pas mentir, Regina. »

La brune essayait de cacher au mieux l'expression qui montrait qu'elle avait surtout envie de partir le plus loin possible en courant. « Cherche dans la pièce, il n'y a personne. »

« Ok, très bien. » Répondit Tink, dont le sourire restait plaqué sur son visage, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air peu convaincu. « Eh bien, s'il n'y a personne ici, tu ne vois pas d'objection à ce que je t'attende pendant que tu te changes pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je… euh... Bien-sûr. » Marmonna Regina à contre cœur. « J'enfile quelques vêtements et nous pouvons y aller. »

« Parfait. » Répliqua Tink en s'adossant contre le mur et en regardant son amie avec amusement.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, ne voulant pas vraiment partir avec sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle était préoccupait quant à ce qui arrivait en ce moment à Emma. Que faire si la chambre voisine était occupée et que cela lui causait des problèmes ? Que faire si elle était surprise par une personne qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux ? Incapable d'imaginer d'autres options, elle prit des vêtements ainsi que son sac et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle tentait désespérément de ne pas penser à la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Regina semblait plus présentable qu'elle ne l'était à l'arrivée de Tink, ses cheveux n'étaient plus en bataille et son maquillage était beaucoup plus soigné. Elle parvint à sourire à son amie qui continuait de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre indice.

« Où est Kathryn ? » Questionna la brune qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi sa deuxième amie n'était pas dans cette chambre en train de la cuisiner ?

Tink haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis vingt heures, hier soir. »

« Donc elle n'a pas... » Regina s'arrêta, ne tenant pas vraiment à prononcer le reste de sa question, mais le sourire béat de Tink lui montrait qu'elle savait exactement de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Entendu crier dans tout l'hôtel ? » Demanda la blonde exprès pour faire rougir la brune qui devint rouge écarlate. « Heureusement pour elle, non. »

Regina hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à entendre ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave... Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est. » Répondit Tink en haussant calmement les épaules. « Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça... Les murs on étouffés la plupart des jurons que tu as pu dire. »

« Je suis quand même désolée. » Marmonna Regina en traînant les pieds quelques instants avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. « On va déjeuner alors ? »

Tink arqua un sourcil devant le soudain changement de sujet. « Tu veux vraiment aller déjeuner ? »

« Eh bien... Oui ? » Répondit Regina avec un petit froncement de sourcils. « Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? »

« D'accord, tu as gagné. » Soupira Tink qui leva les mains en signe de défaite tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vais te croire quand tu dis qu'il n'y a personne ici. Mais je ne compte pas laisser tomber pour autant. »

Regina secoua la tête et soupira en suivant son amie. Regina secoua la tête et laissa sortir un soupir quand elle suivit son amie vers la sortie. Elle sortit un bout de papier de son sac ainsi qu'une clé qu'elle plaça sur la table avant de rapidement refermer derrière elle.

De son côté, Emma avait pu entendre des bribes de conversation mais les portes vitrées l'avaient empêchée de tout saisir. Son cœur avait été aux bords des lèvres pendant tout ce temps, persuadée que Tink aurait poursuivi son interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que la brune ne craque. Cette dernière était bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé d'ailleurs.

En parlant de situation difficile, après avoir entendu la porte se fermer derrière Regina et Tink, la blonde n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant. Était-elle supposée rester sur le balcon et attendre le retour de la brune ? Regina l'avait-elle enfermée dans la pièce au point de la forcer à rester cachée pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps ?

Après avoir laissé un profond soupir s'échapper, Emma se leva et décida qu'il ne lui servait à rien de rester une seconde supplémentaire sur ce balcon. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se hisser une nouvelle fois sur le muret pour ensuite sauter de l'autre côté du balcon en regardant autour d'elle. Elle était certaine que tout le monde se trouvait à la piscine à cette heure et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être vue en train de se faufiler dans la chambre de la brune. En gardant cette idée en tête, elle ouvrit rapidement les portes vitrées et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Tu ne te rends pas la choses facile Swan… » Murmura la blonde en marchant dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, en pensant à ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. « Nope, tu dois craquer pour la fille que tu déteste depuis l'adolescence, celle qui est l'objet de tous les bons ragots, celle qui est tellement loin dans son placard qu'elle pourrait bien finir par atterrir dans le putain de monde Narnia. »

La blonde s'assit quelques instants à côté de la table et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Sa vie avait pris un tournant plutôt surprenant et si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle se retrouverait dans une telle situation, elle lui aurait tout simplement rit au visage. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de son ressenti quant à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina mais savait que si les choses restaient ainsi, elles finiraient par se heurter à de nouvelles difficultés.

Emma ouvrit les yeux, toujours indécise sur la suite des événements, sans même parler de ce qu'elle devait faire au sujet de Regina. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour aller fumer une cigarette quand son regard se posa sur un bout de papier et une clé posés sur la table.

Tout en gardant les sourcils froncés, elle tendit le bras et ramassa le morceau de papier. Elle commença à lire la note qui y était griffonnée et son froncement de sourcils se transforma en un magnifique sourire.

_Em',_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir eu à faire ça. Ce que je voulais surtout, c'était de rester avec toi ce matin. Je t'ai laissé les clés de la chambre pour que tu puisses te sortir de là. Je sais que tu me les rendras plus tard._

_Oh ! En passant, la nuit dernière tu as été définitivement incroyable. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je t'apprécie un peu plus maintenant. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'es pas fait attraper en sautant sur l'autre balcon. On parle plus tard._

_La nuit dernière était magnifique bébé,_

_Regina._

Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit à chaque mot lu et à la fin de la lecture, elle était certaine que son visage pourrait se fissurer si elle souriait un peu plus. La nuit précédente avait eu quelque chose de spécial. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que coucher avec quelqu'un puisse être une expérience aussi bouleversante. Tout dans la nuit passée avec Regina avait été significatif et elle n'avait jamais senti un lien aussi puissant que celui ressentit en couchant avec la brune. Regina, son ennemie numéro un, celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant autant d'années, celle qui pouvait être la pire des garces quand elle le voulait et qui n'allait pas être d'accord quand les gens allaient découvrir la vérité à propos de leur relation un jour ou l'autre.

Emma plia délicatement le morceau de papier et le glissa dans sa poche avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Pour l'instant, elle décida de se concentrer sur la Regina avec qui elle avait passé une nuit entière. Celle qui pouvait être attentionnée, gentille, belle et indéniablement fantastique au lit. C'était la Regina Mills qu'elle avait rencontré en vacances et c'était d'ailleurs celle qui gardait un sourire rayonnant bien en place sur son visage.


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favs c'est juste énorme =D

J'ai aussi vu que j'approchais des 500 reviews, donc si jamais je les atteins, je vous posterais aussi un chapitre lundi et ainsi essayer de reprendre un bon rythme ;)

Avec ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen nous travaillons dur pour essayer de prendre de l'avance et de ne plus vous faire attendre comme avant.

D'ailleurs je la remercie pour sont super travail et de rendre l'histoire encore plus belle.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt et merci pour tout =D

* * *

Chapitre 28:

Après avoir discrètement quitté la chambre de Regina et avoir pris soin de bien la refermer, Emma était retournée dans la sienne pour finalement la trouver vide. Elle s'était aussitôt dit que Belle et Ruby étaient allées déjeuner sans elle, ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'un côté. Après avoir rapidement changé de vêtements, elle s'était résignée à descendre pour les rejoindre au restaurant. Elle passa à côté de Tink et de Regina, assises à une table, et sourit subtilement à la brune tout en glissant les clés à l'intérieur du sac de cette dernière. Elle continua de marcher en direction de ses amies et les gratifia d'un sourire.

« Est-il utile de te demander où tu étais la nuit derrière ? » Demanda Ruby en levant ses yeux de son assiette pour regarder la blonde qui venait de s'asseoir à leur table.

Emma secoua la tête en souriant. « Je ne vais pas te mentir Rub', ce serait une perte de temps. »

Belle roula des yeux en secouant légèrement la tête à son tour. « Eh bien, il est bon de savoir que tu peux accorder du temps à tes meilleures amies avec ton emploi du temps chargé. »

« Oh allez ! Ne sois pas comme ça. » Commença Emma avant de faire une pause quand une serveuse approcha de la table, elle passa commande et se tourna de nouveau vers ses amies. « C'est pas comme si j'avais manqué beaucoup hier soir, vous étiez toute les deux en train de dormir. Alors, où est le mal ? »

Ruby laissa échapper un soupir. « Il n'y a pas eu que la nuit dernière, hein ? Tu es toujours en train de disparaître. »

« Et… » Ajouta Belle en pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de la blonde. « Ça ne te ressemble pas de nous cacher des choses comme ça. Ça doit être vraiment quelque chose de mal. »

« Addiction à la drogue ? » Suggéra Ruby en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? » Ajouta Belle sèchement.

« Les filles! » Interrompit Emma en levant les mains en signe de réédition en faisant un petit sourire à la serveuse qui vint lui déposer une tasse de chocolat. « Je suis désolée, ok ? Je suis vraiment désolée et je sais que c'est nouveau mais... S'il vous plaît, je vous demande en tant que meilleure amie de laisser tomber. »

Ruby et Belle échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher un long soupir en hochant la tête pour montrer leur défaite.

« Peu importe ce que tu dis Em'. » Murmura Ruby en levant son verre de jus d'orange et d'en prendre une gorgée.

Belle se pencha près d'Emma et la regarda sérieusement. « Cependant, si nous faisons ça, tu dois accepter de ne rien faire ce soir, ok ? Nous allons aller au club tous ensembles après avoir bu un verre au bar. Toutes les trois. »

La blonde leva la tête et regarda momentanément en direction de Regina qui quittait sa table en compagnie de Tink pour se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant. Emma regarda ensuite ses amies en hochant la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Bien sûr. »

Par ailleurs, Regina devait se débrouiller avec ses propres problèmes et faire face à l'interrogatoire insistant de sa meilleure amie qui voulait absolument savoir avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait pu simplement dire « Ce n'était personne d'important » ou « Ce n'est pas grand-chose », ce qui la poussait à prier désespérément que Tink ne laisse enfin tomber.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire. » Grommela Tink lorsqu'elle quitta l'ascenseur en compagnie de la brune et qu'elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Regina roula des yeux, légèrement agacée par cette insistance. « Laisse tomber... Ce n'était rien et tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiéter. »

« C'est justement le fait que tu ne me dises rien à propos de ce mystérieux gars qui fait que je m'inquiète. » Déclara Tink quand elles approchèrent toutes les deux de la chambre de la brune.

Regina fronça des sourcils et regarda son amie avec une expression perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je viens avec toi. » Répondit Tink comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « A moins que tu aies quelque chose à cacher ? »

« Non... Rien à cacher. » Murmura Regina qui glissa à contrecœur les clés dans la serrure de la porte en essayant de ne pas trop se demander si Emma avait laissé une note ou non à son départ.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Regina scanna rapidement la table, le lit et les autres endroits où la blonde aurait pu laisser une note. Quand elle n'en remarqua aucune, un soupir de soulagement quitta les lèvres de la brune. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les portes du balcon et les ouvrit pour laisser un peu d'air frais envahir la pièce.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Tink en fermant calmement la porte derrière elle avant d'avancer dans la chambre.

Regina haussa des épaules, elle ne savait pas trop elle-même ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.. « Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

La brune sursauta quand elle entendit son amie pousser un cri de joie. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tout sembla s'effondrer autour d'elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua d'arrêter de battre à l'instant même où elle posa le regard sur Tink.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria la blonde en se mettant à genoux pour ramasser un portefeuille qui se trouvait au sol, à côté de la table de chevet. « Le mystérieux inconnu à oublier son portefeuille. Voyons voir s'il a une carte d'identité ou un permis de conduire quelque part. »

Jamais Regina n'avait bougé aussi vite de sa vie, elle se découvrait une rapidité hors du commun en ce moment. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva face à son amie et lui arracha l'objet interdit des mains. « Si notre amitié signifie quelque chose pour toi, ne regarde pas dans ce portefeuille. »

Tink voulu bondir sur l'objet mais fut déçue quand son amie le lui arracha brusquement des mains. « Bon sang Regina… Pourquoi es-tu aussi secrète à propos de lui ? »

« Pas secrète... » Regina attrapa son sac à main et glissa le portefeuille à l'intérieur. « Tu devrais respecter ma vie privée. »

Tink roula des yeux, à la fois déçue et énervée par l'attitude de la brune. « Très bien... Va te faire voir alors ! »

Regina ne put retenir un grognement de frustration quand la blonde se dirigea vers la porte, elle tenta à maintes reprises de l'appeler pour la faire revenir mais réalisa que c'était une perte de temps, surtout quand Tink quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Emma Swan, je vais te tuer ! » Marmonna la brune en s'emparant de son sac à main pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, elle se dirigea comme une furie en direction de la chambre d'Emma.

Guidée par sa colère, elle n'avait pensé aux conséquences en martelant la porte de la blonde, elle ne pensait plus à rien en ce moment. Quand Ruby vint lui ouvrir et qu'elle lui lança un regard aussi noir que la nuit, Regina réalisa qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter et se calmer avant d'agir de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mills ? » Demanda la brune aux mèches rouges en s'adossant au cadre de la porte en continuant de lui lancer un regard haineux.

Regina roula des yeux en se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire. « Est-ce que je peux parler à Emma, s'il te plaît ? »

Au son de la voix de Regina, l'intéressée apparut rapidement à la porte en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ruby et lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer. « C'est bon Ruby, je peux m'en occuper. »

Ruby regarda son amie avec incrédulité avant de voir l'expression sur son visage et de hausser les épaules en tournant les talons. « Ok, d'accord. Préviens-nous si tu as besoin de nous. »

« Je suis sûre que blondie peut être digne de confiance pendant quelques minutes. » Déclara Emma en souriant, sourire qui disparut quand elle vit la rage dans les yeux de Regina. « Donc... Ouais, je serais juste devant. »

La blonde sortit de la chambre et referma la porte avant de balayer le couloir du regard afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. « Ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard ? »

La brune plongea la main dans son sac, attrapa le portefeuille et le lui plaqua contre la poitrine avec force. « Tu as oublié quelque chose ! »

Sur la violence du contact, Emma fit quelques pas en arrière avant de poser les yeux sur l'objet que venait de lui lancer la brune. « Oh merde ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais oublié. »

Regina pouffa de rire, elle refusait de croire Emma. « Ouais… Je parie que tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un le trouve. »

« Quoi ? » Emma regarda Regina, incrédule. « Regina, de quoi tu parles ? C'était un accident. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Oh ouais, bien-sûr que c'en était un... » Murmura la brune en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et plissant les yeux. « Je suis sûre que tu voulais qu'on soit découverte. Me donner une leçon, c'est ça ? Je t'ai rendu la vie impossible à l'école et toi tu trouves la première opportunité qui vient pour avoir ta revanche sur moi ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » Grogna la blonde en venant s'adosser contre la porte en secouant la tête, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Si je voulais qu'on nous découvre, j'aurais pu rester nue dans ton lit ce matin. »

« Tu pourrais éviter de crier ? » Siffla Regina en regardant dans le couloir afin de s'assurer que personne n'ait entendu.

Emma rigola froidement en faisant un pas supplémentaire vers la brune avant de croiser son regard. « Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu avais changé... Que tu avais cessé de te préoccuper autant de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de toi… Ou alors, c'était juste pour me faire coucher avec toi… »

« Ne te flatte pas trop ! » Cracha la brune en retour. « Comme si j'avais besoin de faire ça. »

Emma se moqua en sentant la tension monter d'un cran. « Tu as changé de disque, hein ? La nuit dernière était magnifique et tu n'en avais pas assez... Maintenant, il n'y a rien. »

« Ce n'était rien. » Déclara froidement Regina qui regretta instantanément ses paroles en voyant la douleur se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde.

« Bien joué, Regina. » Dit Emma qui secoua la tête en regardant la brune avec dégoût. « Merci de m'avoir laissé voir qui tu étais vraiment… Juste une putain de garce. »

Regina ferma les yeux légèrement afin de cacher au mieux son bouleversement. « Em', attends. »

La blonde posa les mains sur la poignée de la porte et s'arrêta quelques instants en entendant la tristesse dans la voix de la brune. Elle se reprit et appuya sur la poignée. « Merci de m'avoir rendu mon portefeuille. »

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcés par Emma avant d'entrer dans sa chambre en refermant rapidement la porte, laissant ainsi Regina seule dans le couloir.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration qui était extrêmement fébrile, elle s'efforça d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler lorsqu'elle se tourna pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Refouler ses émotions était un combat vain et, quand elle commença à s'éloigner de la chambre de la blonde, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit à Emma mais la peur d'être découverte avant qu'elle ne soit sûre d'elle avait suscité une étrange réaction en elle. Elle avait simplement vu une façon de blâmer quelqu'un et la peur s'était aussitôt transformée en colère, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à prononcer des paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout.

Les larmes de la brune devinrent abondantes avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la moitié du couloir. Elle était tellement perdue et s'en voulait tellement qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un se précipitait dans sa direction.

« Regina ? … Regina, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Tink en attrapant le bras de Regina, la tenant bien droite lorsqu'elle sentit que les jambes de la brune commençaient à flancher. « Regina, allez... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Regina renifla un sanglot, elle ne voulait pas que ses émotions prennent le dessus mais son impuissance ne parvint pas à arrêter les nouvelles larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Allez, viens... Allons dans ta chambre. » Dit Tink avec douceur, sa colère contre sa meilleure amie s'était instantanément dissipé en voyant l'état dans lequel elle la retrouvait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Regina s'effondra sur son lit, se mit en boule et serra son oreiller de toutes ses forces sans même retenir ses nombreux sanglots.

Tink prit place aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, lui frotta doucement le dos en attendant que les pleurs cessent. Jamais elle n'avait vu la brune aussi bouleversée depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, la voir dans un état pareil ne faisait que l'inquiéter.

Après quelques minutes de pleurs, les sanglots de la brune commençaient à se calmer et ne ressemblaient qu'à de faibles gémissements désormais. Ses larmes avaient cessé leurs descentes, elle se frotta doucement le visage et tenta au mieux de s'asseoir.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda la blonde en dégageant quelques mèches du visage de Regina lorsque celle-ci se glissa au fond du lit, laissant son dos reposer contre la tête de lit et ses mains tenant toujours fermement l'oreiller.

Regina renifla quelques larmes et secoua la tête. « J'ai vraiment été stupide. »

« Regina, je ne t'ai jamais vu bouleversée comme ça avant. » Dit Tink en se déplaçant sur le lit afin de se rapprocher davantage de sa meilleure amie. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je viens juste de me disputer avec... Quelqu'un. » Murmura la brune en essuyant ses larmes afin de paraître plus présentable.

Tink hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. « Avec la personne avec qui tu as passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Ouais. » Marmonna Regina en renforçant sa prise sur l'oreiller. « J'ai été horrible. »

« Est-ce qu'il a rompu avec toi ? » Demanda la blonde en caressant le bras de son amie pour la réconforter.

Regina haussa des épaules, elle n'était pas sûre de ce que sa dispute impliquait. « Je ne sais pas... Je ne la…LE blâmerais pas. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter momentanément quand elle réalisa son erreur mais elle était bien trop bouleversée pour y penser, rongée par l'idée qu'Emma puisse de nouveau la mépriser. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de revenir en arrière, que tout redevienne comme avant, cela ne pouvait pas se produire en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, spécialement après la nuit dernière.

Les mots de Regina n'étaient pas passés inaperçus auprès de Tink mais elle préférait croire que son amie avait simplement bégayé et la connaissant assez, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un lapsus. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »

La brune secoua la tête en sentant de nouvelles larmes commencer à courir le long de ses joues. « Je ne veux pas en parler... Peux-tu me laisser seule un moment ? »

« Regina, je ne peux pas te laisser alors que tu ne vas pas bien du tout. » Protesta Tink en pressant le bras de la brune.

« Ça va aller… » Dit Regina en lui faisant un faible sourire qui visait à rassurer son amie. « Honnêtement, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour penser à certaines choses. »

« D'accord... Kathryn revient dans cinq minutes. Donc, nous allons aller en bas boire un verre. » Commença Tink en se levant du lit. « Tu devrais te joindre à nous si tu te sens mieux. »

Regina hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux pour essayer de ne plus se remettre à pleurer. « Bien sûr, j'aimerais ça. »

« Ok. » Tink sourit à la brune. « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Ouais, ça va aller. » Assura la brune en prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. « Je vous rejoins bientôt. »

Tink hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. « Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dure avec toi. »

Regina haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire. « C'est rien, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. »

« Je suis sûre que tu as tes raisons. » Déclara Tink dont l'esprit se focalisa à nouveau vers les mots que la brune avait prononcés plus tôt, elle fit une courte pause avant de hausser les épaules. « Peu importe, je te vois plus tard. »

…

Emma but la dernière gorgée de sa bière et reposa le verre sur la table en souriant à ses amies. « Non croyez-moi, c'était vraiment bien. »

« Donc, tu vas la revoir alors ? » Demanda Ruby en finissant son propre verre.

Emma hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. « Bien-sûr, je pense que je l'aime bien. »

« Et comment se sent Rose ? » Demanda Belle qui joua avec une paille dans son verre.

Emma laissa échapper un long soupir et haussa des épaules. « Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce matin, je pensais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi mais… qui sait. »

« Quel est le problème ? » Insista Ruby en remarquant la peine dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura Emma d'une voix fébrile. « C'est une femme complexe. »

Belle rigola face à la réponse de la blonde. « C'est sûr que tu sais comment les choisir, Em'. »

Ruby se joint au rire de la brune aux yeux bleus. « Ouais... Le nombre de fois où nous t'avons entendu te plaindre à propos de la complexité d'une femme avec qui tu sors… Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle. »

« Ouais ouais… peu importe. » Murmura la blonde qui ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire de prendre place sur son visage. « Abusez pas… Elles n'étaient pas si horribles que ça. »

Belle pouffa, loin d'être convaincue par la réponse de son amie. « Em', tu es sortie avec certaines psychopathes. »

« Ok, assez. » Gronda Emma avec un sourire quand elle se leva de table. « Qui veut un autre verre ? »

Ses deux amies firent rapidement leur choix et la blonde se dirigea vers le bar. Elle avait préféré leur faire croire qu'elle avait vu Rose récemment et elles semblaient se contenter de cette explication. De cette façon, Emma se disait que ce n'était pas forcément un énorme mensonge à partir du moment où elle changeait le prénom et quelques petits détails. Ce n'était qu'une petite modification qui visait à tromper ses amies et c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Après sa dispute dans le couloir avec Regina, elle se sentait tellement énervée qu'elle aurait pu facilement dire la vérité sur la brune à tout le monde. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa nature et elle connaissait suffisamment Regina pour savoir que cette dernière avait besoin d'un certain temps seule et qu'ensuite, il leur serait possible de se parler en adultes.

Quand elle approcha du bar, Emma y remarqua la présence de Tink, elle semblait attendre d'être servie alors que Kathryn était en train de discuter avec un garçon à l'autre bout. Heureusement, Regina n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face parce qu'elle était toujours énervée et blessée par tout ce que la brune lui avait dit.

Toujours accoudée contre le bar, Tink tourna la tête et fit un sourire en direction d'Emma lorsque celle-ci vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Emma lui rendit son sourire. « Comment ça va ? »

Tink hocha la tête en gardant son léger sourire. « Pas trop mal, Swan... et toi ? »

« J'ai pas à me plaindre. » Retourna Emma. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec l'autre blonde et les quelques fois où elles avaient discuté, elle lui avait donné l'air d'être une personne sympathique. Le serveur s'approcha d'Emma et lui demanda sa commande, celle-ci fit une pause pendant un instant, mal à l'aise, et fit un geste pour désigner Tink. « Oh... elle était avant moi mais je prendrai une bière, deux vodka coca et ce qu'elle voudra. »

« Merci. Deux whisky coca, s'il vous plaît. » Ajouta Tink en gratifiant Emma d'un sourire.

Emma hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. « Bon choix. »

« Eh bien, c'est... » Tink interrompit sa propre phrase, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillées de surprise et d'horreur quand elle vit Emma sortir son portefeuille. Tout commença à prendre forme dans sa tête lorsqu'elle rassembla mentalement toutes les preuves collectées au cours de la journée au sujet de la personne que Regina voyait secrètement. Tout commençait à avoir plus de sens désormais. Les petites escapades de sa meilleure amie, la réticence qu'éprouvait cette dernière à lui donner la moindre information sur la personne qu'elle voyait, le lapsus quand elle pleurait tout à l'heure, le fait d'avoir agi comme des amies quand elles avaient fait du camping et maintenant le portefeuille qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Toutes ces preuves étaient d'une évidence aveuglante pour Tink, elle se sentait d'ailleurs complètement engourdie par le choc d'une telle révélation.

« Tu vas bien ? » Questionna Emma, à moitié amusée, alors qu'elle continuait de regarder la blonde qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. « J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Je dois y aller. » Lâcha Tink en fouillant dans son sac en essayant de s'éloigner du bar pour aller parler le plus rapidement possible avec Regina.

Emma fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation actuelle. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais des verres ? »

« Ouais… Merci, je vais les payer... Je te rembourserais plus tard. » Marmonna la meilleure amie de Regina en ramassant ses affaires. Elle se précipita hors du bar aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent et laissa une Emma extrêmement confuse derrière elle.


	29. Chapter 29

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme promis voici la suite. Merci pour toute vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent =D Désolé si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, j'essaierai de le faire quand j'aurais plus de temps.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son super travail, tu es génial =D

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps :p

Bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

Chapitre 29:

Tink n'avait jamais marché aussi vite de toute sa vie, son cœur résonnait jusque dans ses oreilles, alors qu'elle traversait l'immense couloir qui la menait jusqu'à la chambre de Regina. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à confronter sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle pensait hétéro, celle qui couchait désormais avec Emma Swan, sa plus grande ennemie au monde.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre, la blonde prit une profonde inspiration afin d'essayer de se calmer et de penser rationnellement. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que la brune agisse de la sorte et tirer des conclusions hâtives n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

Après quelques secondes, Regina vint ouvrir la porte et son apparence n'avait plus rien à avoir avec celle qu'elle avait lorsque Tink avait quitté la chambre. Désormais, elle était vêtue d'un legging et d'une chemise, ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient parfaits et un sourire était plaqué sur son visage.

« Hey, j'étais justement sur le point de descendre au bar. » Sourit Regina en voyant son amie à sa porte.

Tink secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'invitation. « Pas maintenant, nous avons besoin de parler. »

« Ermm... Ok. » Murmura Regina doucement en fermant la porte derrière elles et en suivant Tink à l'intérieur de la pièce. « De quel sujet ? »

« Emma Swan. » Déclara tout simplement Tink et ce simple nom suffit à faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la brune. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas avec elle que tu as passé la nuit dernière. »

Regina avait la certitude d'avoir cessé de respirer quand les mots de son amie la touchèrent de plein fouet. « Je... Non. Pourquoi elle aurait été là ? »

« Oh allez, Regina. Abandonne maintenant. » Soupira Tink en se positionnant de l'autre côté du lit avant de regarder attentivement la brune. « C'était son portefeuille dans ta chambre... En plus, vous n'êtes plus horribles l'une envers l'autre... Ton lapsus de toute à l'heure, oui j'ai remarqué... Et maintenant que j'y pense… je n'ai même pas entendu un gars ici la nuit dernière. »

Le cœur de Regina battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait bientôt exploser. A chaque mot que sa meilleure amie prononçait, elle se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse, son estomac ne cessait de se tordre encore et encore car il était plutôt difficile de se sortir d'une telle situation.

Tink observait attentivement son amie et vit que celle-ci semblait paniquer de plus en plus, elle réalisait que la brune était choquée et devait sans doute réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

« Allez, nie le. » Insista la blonde, toujours debout devant le lit, en regardant son amie sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. « Tu ne peux pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina ne bougea plus pendant un moment avant de se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure en secouant lentement la tête.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie secouer la tête, Tink dû prendre une profonde inspiration, elle refusait de croire à cette histoire jusqu'à ce que son amie ne lui confirme implicitement que tout était vrai.

« Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que tu as... C'est quoi ce bordel, Regina ? » Après quelques bégaiements, la blonde parvint finalement à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres en regardant son amie d'un air incrédule. « Je pensais que tu la détestais ? Je pensais que l'une et l'autre, vous ne vouliez rien avoir affaire ensemble ? Je pensais que tu étais HETERO ? Depuis quand tu couches avec elle ? »

La brune ferma les yeux quelques instants et se pinça délicatement l'arête du nez en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. « J'ai... C'est juste arrivé. »

« Comment une chose pareille peut juste arriver ? » Demanda Tink qui était incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Je... Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas. » Grogna Regina en faisant nerveusement courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour tenter de trouver une bonne explication. « Nous nous sommes retrouvées à nous embrasser, un soir. Puis, c'est arrivé encore et encore. Ça a commencé à grandir en moi et avant que je ne le sache… j'ai... J'ai couché avec elle. »

« Donc, tu es lesbienne maintenant ? » Demanda Tink d'une voix neutre.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Protesta Regina en s'appuyant contre la table pour avoir une sorte de soutien. « Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive mais, c'est ce qui s'est passé... Je n'étais pas prête à ce que quelqu'un l'apprenne et je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je ne comprends pas ? » Questionna soudainement la blonde dont la voix devint plus calme et douce qu'à son arrivée. « Je veux que tu me dises juste la vérité. »

Regina haussa les épaules et sourit faiblement. A quoi bon mentir ? « Je l'aime bien. »

Tink rigola face à l'aveu de sa meilleure amie. « Étant donné que tu couches avec, je pense que c'est plus qu'évident... Je veux dire COMMENT c'est arrivé ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu la détestais autant qu'elle te détestait. »

« Pouvons-nous discuter de ça autour d'un verre ? » Demanda Regina en se relevant de la table. « Je veux dire... Si tu veux toujours aller boire un verre avec moi. »

Tink fronça des sourcils devant l'hésitation de la brune. « Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas aller boire un verre avec toi ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais... » Murmura Regina dont la voix tremblait légèrement. « Toute l'histoire avec Emma. »

Tink secoua la tête en rigolant, elle s'avança plus près et posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina. « Hey, on ne se moque pas tous d'une personne à cause de celle avec qui elle couche. »

Regina rougit et baissa la tête. « Je mérite ça. »

« Allez ! Allons boire ce verre pour que tu puisses tout me raconter. » Déclara la blonde en serrant doucement l'épaule de son amie avant de se mettre à rire. « Je ne peux pas attendre d'écouter ça. »

Regina tapa son amie amicalement et rigola à son tour, toute tension commençait à se dissiper. « Allons-y alors. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les filles étaient assises à une table et avaient chacune un verre devant elle. Regina leva lentement les yeux de sa boisson et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'Emma se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, également assise à une autre table. Elles se regardèrent toutes deux dans les yeux, échangeant par ailleurs une expression indéchiffrable, aucune ne semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire depuis leur dernière dispute. Tout ce que la brune voulait, c'était courir auprès de la blonde pour s'excuser d'avoir tenus tous ces propos blessants. Il lui était encore possible de voir la douleur dans ses jolis yeux verts mais elle savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour cela, elle afficha donc un petit sourire avant de regarder à nouveau son verre.

« Mon dieu, c'est bizarre... » Déclara Tink qui finit par briser le silence, ce qui attira finalement l'attention de la brune.

« Quoi ? » Demanda cette dernière alors que son visage affichait une expression perplexe.

Sa meilleure amie désigna Emma d'un signe de tête en souriant. « Vous deux... Je ne peux pas vous imaginer passer du temps ensemble sans vous tordre le cou. »

Regina sourit et secoua sa tête. « Ouais... C'est une étrange tournure des événements. »

« Euphémisme du siècle. » Plaisanta Tink en attrapant son verre pour en boire une gorgée. « Donc... Éclaire-moi. »

« Je ne sais pas où commencer. » S'amusa Regina qui jouait nerveusement avec son verre, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour que cela ne ressemble pas à une succession de bégaiements incompréhensibles.

Tink lui sourit tendrement. « Le commencement ? Tu as dit que vous vous étiez embrassées ? »

La brune hocha lentement la tête en prenant une gorgée de son verre afin de se préparer à tout expliquer. Elle était tout sauf prête à avoir cette conversation avec sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore réussi à réfléchir à propos de cette situation avec Emma. Alors en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre était d'autant plus compliqué. Elle s'attendait à ce que les gens soient choqués par leur soudain changement de sentiments l'une envers l'autre et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait fini par arriver.

« Je suppose... Ça a commencé quand nous sommes allées au club près de la plage, le second samedi après notre arrivée. Tu te souviens ? » Commença Regina avant de voir son amie acquiescer pour lui donner sa réponse. « Eh bien... Emma et moi avons été... nous nous sommes en quelques sortes rapprochées. Nous avons dû faire quelque activités ensemble et nous avons même été un peu gentilles l'une envers l'autre. Peu importe… je me sentais vraiment bouleversée après que Daniel ait été un véritable enfoi... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Interrompit Tink qui voulait tout comprendre.

Regina fronça des sourcils. « Je t'avais expliqué... Il m'envoyait des messages pour me traiter de traînée et plein d'autres choses. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'il avait déjà une nouvelle copine. Ça ne m'ennuyait pas plus que ça mais… C'était le fait qu'il soit un tel connard à ce sujet qui m'a énervé. »

Tink hocha la tête. « Je me souviens maintenant, continue. »

« Je… Eh bien... » Regina rigola quelques secondes, mal à l'aise, avant de se décider à continuer. « Emma a vraiment été gentille avec moi. Elle m'a offert un verre quand elle a vu que je n'allais pas bien. Ensuite, j'ai VRAIMENT été bouleversée alors, je suis sortie prendre l'air. Emma est sortie pour fumer une cigarette un peu plus tard et elle m'a vu pleurer. Elle a été encore plus gentille et j'ai juste...Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle soit aussi sympathique avec moi après tout ce que je lui ai fait traverser... Et… Eh bien, c'est ici que c'est devenu un peu bizarre... »

Tink sourit quand elle regarda Regina lutter. « Elle t'a embrassée ? »

Regina sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et elle finit par secouer la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

« Oh. » Répondit Tink qui n'était pas certaine de voir où son amie voulait en venir, du moins, pas avant de voir l'embarras sur son visage. « Ooooooh ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Ouais je... Mon dieu, je n'ai même pas encore donné une explication à Emma… Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir t'en fournir une. » Rigola Regina en prenant un grande gorgée de son verre en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait ensuite dire. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Mais, quand nous étions assises ensemble et que je la regardais en sachant qu'elle avait été si gentille avec moi… C'était juste... ça me semblait... juste ? »

« Donc, tu l'as embrassée. Et après, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Tink qui était totalement captivée par cette histoire.

Regina baissa la tête et se sentit un peu honteuse pour ce qui allait suivre. « Je me suis enfuie... J'ai complètement flippé et je suis partie. »

Tink haussa des épaules. « Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Tu as embrassé ta pire ennemie... Qui est une fille en plus. »

Regina rigola. « Ouais… Mais j'ai été vraiment horrible avec elle le lendemain... C'était quand nous nous sommes encore retrouvé coincées dans l'ascenseur toutes les deux. Et, nous avons en quelques sortes fini par nous embrasser une nouvelle fois... Et c'est encore arrivé le jour suivant jusqu'à ce que j'y mette fin. »

« Que tu y mettes fin ? » Demanda Tink en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le baiser. » Expliqua Regina d'une fine voix. « Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus faire ça désormais. Que ce n'était pas moi... Nous nous sommes disputées et nous en sommes restées là pour un moment. »

Tink hocha la tête tout au long du récit de son amie, elle désirait vraiment connaître toute l'histoire. « Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Comment vous en êtes arrivées là ? »

Regina haussa des épaules. « Je suppose que j'ai... J'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Nous nous sommes embrassées de nouveau quand nous étions au camping. J'ai encore été méchante avec elle lendemain et puis... J'ai... J'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus lutter. »

« Elle est douée à ce point-là? » Demanda Tink avec un sourire malicieux.

Regina donna un léger coup de pied amical à son amie sous la table. « Pas à cause de ça... Elle est juste TELLEMENT gentille. Peu importe combien j'ai été horrible avec elle, elle reste sympathique avec moi… Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, elle reste une bonne personne... Quand j'ai appris que mes parents étaient en instance de divorce, elle m'a proposé de passer la journée avec elle... Malgré que j'ai renversé un verre sur son rancard de la veille. Je p... »

« Elle a vraiment fait ça ? » L'interrompit la blonde en levant les sourcils, elle obtint aussitôt un clin d'œil de la brune. « Wow... »

« Je sais. » Murmura cette dernière en se perdant un instant dans ses pensées sans pouvoir contenir le sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres. « Peu importe... Le soir, après notre sortie, je l'ai rejointe dans sa chambre et je l'ai à nouveau embrassée. Nous nous sommes en quelques sortes... Vues en secret depuis. »

« Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda Tink dont le visage reflétait une expression surprise.

Regina secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. »

« Donc... Quoi ? » Demanda Tink en arquant un sourcil. « Vous couchez simplement ensemble ? »

« Non c'est... » Regina n'était pas sûre de pouvoir clairement lui expliquer. Ce qu'il y avait avec Emma était plus que du sexe mais elles ne sortaient pas ensemble pour autant. Elle n'était même pas en mesure d'affirmer s'il serait possible d'endurer une vraie relation de couple avec la blonde. « Plus que du sexe… moins qu'une relation. »

La brune leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Emma s'éloigner de ses amies pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. « Tu m'en veux si je v... »

« Va lui parler. » Interrompit Tink avec un tendre sourire. « Je vais prendre les verres. »

Regina se leva et s'apprêtait à partir mais elle s'arrêta pour venir enlacer sa meilleure amie. « Merci d'être aussi gentille. »

Tink rigola. « C'est bon... Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais de qui il s'agissait... Tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme si tu devais me cacher des choses. »

Regina hocha la tête en souriant. « Merci quand même. »

« Maintenant, vas lui parler. Je présume que tu ne lui as pas adressée la parole depuis que tu t'es effondrée tout à l'heure... Si c'était ce pourquoi tu pleurais ? » Demanda Tink d'une voix douce et calme.

« Ouais. » Acquiesça la brune en offrant un dernier sourire à sa meilleure amie avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et de repérer Emma de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée.

« Em' ! » Cria Regina en s'empressant de se rapprocher de la blonde qui fit une pause avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

« Oui ? » Demanda Emma dont la voix était plus froide que prévu, ce qui fit d'ailleurs légèrement sursauter la brune.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller quelque part pour parler ? » Demanda Regina d'un air penaud.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau crier sur moi pour avoir essayé de faire griller notre couverture ? »

Regina secoua lentement la tête. « Non, je te le promets. »

« Ok. » Murmura la blonde qui se remit à marcher dans le hall pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et attendre que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses en gravissant les étages, aucune n'osa prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'elles ne sortent.

« Donc... Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Demanda Regina avec un sourire espiègle afin d'essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère pesant. Mais face au manque de réponse de la part de la blonde, son sourire s'effaça. « Désolée... C'était une blague stupide. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « J'aimerais pouvoir rester plus longtemps fâchée contre toi. »

Regina sourit timidement en suivant la blonde dans le couloir. « Je suis contente que tu ne puisses pas. »

« D'accord. Ma chambre alors, elle est plus proche. » Murmura Emma en plaçant les clés dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir. « Mais, nous ne pouvons pas être longues. Je leur ai dit que j'allais juste prendre un peu d'argent. »

Regina hocha la tête en la suivant dans la chambre. « C'est bon, j'ai laissé Tink en bas. »

« Alors, comment tu as fait pour t'échapper si tu l'as laissée seule ? » Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais... C'est un peu ce dont je voulais te parler. » Marmonna la brune en se triturant nerveusement les mains sans oser relever le regard. « Il se pourrait qu'elle... Soit au courant... A propos... De nous. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent à la confession de Regina, elle s'assit au bord du lit de Belle pour assimiler l'information. « Comment ? »

« Ton portefeuille dans ma chambre, elle l'a vu et puis... Elle t'a vue avec... Et, elle a fait le rapprochement. » Bégaya Regina qui s'efforçait de s'expliquer.

Emma leva les yeux vers la brune en fronçant des sourcils. « Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me tuer ? »

Regina haussa des épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée. J'avais peur, j'étais énervée et confuse et... Je m'en suis prise à toi alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Donc, je suis désolée. »

Alors que la brune lui parlait d'une voix tremblante, Emma la regardait attentivement. « Eh bien... Excuses acceptées… Mais encore une fois, pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Parce que... » Regina réfléchit à la question avant de poursuivre. « Ça ne la dérange pas tant que ça. En fait... Le plus gros problème auquel les gens vont devoir faire face, c'est que nous sommes censées nous haïr toutes les deux. »

Emma rigola. « Nous pouvons nous haïr un peu... Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous apprécier non plus. »

Regina secoua la tête en riant. « Mon dieu, c'est tellement tordu. »

« Donc... Tu es d'accord avec le fait que Tink soit au courant ? » Demanda la blonde qui était prise au dépourvu par l'attitude détendue de la brune à ce propos.

Regina hocha la tête. « Elle l'a vraiment bien pris et elle semblait comprendre. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, pas vrai ? » Demanda Emma avec un sourire narquois qui visait à montrer qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Pas vraiment. » Murmura Regina. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Emma rigola. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait soudainement maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Regina haussa des épaules. « Parce que j'ai été horrible avec toi tout à l'heure... Je ne le pensais pas, tu sais ? »

« Tu ne pensais pas quoi ? » Questionna la blonde qui savait parfaitement à quoi la brune faisait référence mais elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire.

« Que ce n'était rien. » Continua Regina en faisant un vers Emma en tendant les bras pour lui prendre les mains. « Je ne le pensais pas. »

La blonde sourit en tirant légèrement sur les mains de Regina pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. « Donc, qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire mais ta tête ne passerait plus cette porte après. » Plaisanta la brune en se laissant attirer par l'autre fille.

Emma retira ses mains de celles de Regina et les posa sur ses fesses pour l'attirer à son tour, la faisant ainsi s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. « Dis-le moi ou tu risques de ne plus y avoir droit. »

La brune enlaça le cou de la blonde et lui sourit. « C'était... Magique et spécial... Sans doute… Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais connu. »

« Le meilleur, hein ? » Demanda Emma alors qu'un sourire fier se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Regina hocha lentement la tête et se pencha en avant de venir brosser son nez contre celui de la blonde. « Et j'aimerais vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT connaître ça à nouveau. »

Emma rigola suite aux paroles de la brune. « Même si Tink doit nous entendre ? »

Regina haussa les épaules et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de la blonde. « Au moins, elle saura à quel point tu es douée au lit et ne me questionnera plus pour savoir ce que je fais avec toi. »

« Oh… Donc, c'est la seule raison ? » Demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil.

La brune secoua la tête en venant lentement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. « Non… Mais, ça aide définitivement. »

Emma rigola une fois de plus. « C'est assez pour moi. »

Regina combla la distance en venant presser ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde et leurs mouvements se firent extrêmement synchronisés pendant quelques secondes. Impatiente, la brune approfondit le baiser, fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Emma et ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. Lorsqu'elle agrippa fermement la nuque de la blonde en faisant courir sa langue contre la sienne, elle la sentit s'éloigner avant de poser son front contre le sien en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Bébé… Nous avons besoin de redescendre ou je pourrais te prendre ici et maintenant. » Déclara Emma qui sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer en elle.

Regina sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Alors, prends-moi. »

Emma rit en un doux soupir. « Nous ne pouvons pas... Nous avons besoin de redescendre et je dois aller au club avec Ruby et Belle. »

Regina fit la moue en se reculant un peu. « Mais, je voulais te voir ce soir. »

« Je pourrais venir te voir lorsque je serai de retour. » Suggéra Emma en souriant tendrement.

« D'accord... Je suppose que je dois faire avec. » Grommela Regina qui était légèrement agacée.

Emma tapota délicatement le nez de Regina. « Enlève-moi cette petite moue de ton visage… Je te vois plus tard, d'accord ? »

La brune acquiesça en se redressant, elle plaça un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de se relever complètement. « Je ne peux pas attendre. »

« Je le sais. » Taquina Emma qui lui offrit un superbe clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Attention Swan ou ta tête risque de ne plus passer la porte. » Plaisanta Regina en imitant le clin d'œil de la blonde. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce et partit rejoindre Tink au bar.

Malgré sa crainte initiale d'être confrontée à Emma, Regina prenait les choses étonnamment bien et, en toute honnêteté, elle était reconnaissante de voir que sa meilleure amie approuve cette relation. Désormais, elle avait quelqu'un, autre qu'Emma, pour discuter de la situation. Cette nuit, la brune planifiait beaucoup de verres, énormément de discussions dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait vraiment avec Emma et ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.


	30. Chapter 30

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme toujours merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son travail formidable.

Petit chapitre tranquille, avec un petit M au début ;)

Pour tous ceux et celles qui se demandent quand Ruby et Belle vont découvrir leur petit secret et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que c'est pour le prochain chapitre =D

Bonne lecture à tous et bonne journée :)

* * *

Chapitre 30:

« Oh putain ! Bébé... » Gémit Regina tout en posant une main sur l'arrière du crâne d'Emma lorsqu'elle sentit un puissant orgasme poindre. « Juste ici Em'… Ne t'arrête pas. »

L'intéressée n'avait de toute façon nullement l'intention de s'arrêter. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du club, elle prenait le temps de s'occuper du corps de la brune avec énormément d'attention. Encore et encore, elle courbait ses doigts alors que sa langue effleurait le clitoris de Regina, cette dernière ne put d'ailleurs retenir un énième grognement de satisfaction.

« OH MON DIEU ! » S'écria Regina en gémissant sans retenue, persuadée que ses yeux se retournaient dans leurs orbites. Emportée par l'intensité de son orgasme grandissant, elle arqua violemment le dos, ses mains venant aussitôt frapper la tête de lit, et amena davantage son sexe contre la langue experte d'Emma qui courba à nouveau les doigts.

Lorsqu'elle exerça une plus grosse pression sur le clitoris de la brune, cette dernière gémit à nouveau son nom qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Les doigts de la blonde glissèrent davantage en elle, ses muscles se refermaient progressivement autour d'eux alors que son corps se mit à frissonner de plus en plus. Un énième gémissement de satisfaction quitta ses lèvres, elle était extrêmement proche du point de non-retour.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement lorsque la brune se laissa être emportée par un puissant orgasme. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle avait sur Regina, elle était totalement à se merci dans un lit et c'était un détail dont la blonde ne se lasserait jamais.

« Bon sang. » Haleta la brune qui essaya de retrouver son souffle, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors qu'Emma y plaçait de nombreux baisers en remontant. « Essaies-tu de me tuer ? »

Amusée, Emma rigola à la question de Regina, elle plaça un baiser entre ses seins avant d'amener son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Non… Mais ça pourrait être une belle façon, tu ne crois pas ? »

Regina opina en souriant, ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque de la blonde et la rapprochèrent. « Je mourrais définitivement heureuse. »

« Eh bien, c'est un bonus. » S'amusa la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de la belle brune. « Bébé, tu sais que je ne peux pas rester avec toi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina fit la moue. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit pourquoi. » Commença la blonde en se laissant tomber sur le dos, un bras tendu vers la brune afin qu'elle se glisse contre elle et que sa tête se repose sur sa poitrine.. « Mes amies commencent sérieusement à être énervées contre moi et je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec elles. »

« Mais j'aime quand tu passes la nuit avec moi. » Bouda Regina en laissant un bras se poser sur le ventre de la blonde pour lui serrer la taille.

Emma rigola un moment en plaçant un baiser sur le front de la brune, touchée par ses mots. « Regina, ce n'est arrivé que deux fois seulement. »

« Ouais, je sais… Mais... J'ai aimé. » Marmonna la brune dont la moue s'accentuait au fil des secondes.

« Allez... Il est comme cinq heures du matin… J'ai pratiquement passé la nuit avec toi de toute façon. » Raisonna Emma en caressant les cheveux de la brune et déposant un autre baiser sur sa tempe.

Regina soupira en se nichant davantage dans le cou d'Emma. « Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Emma était amusée du comportement de sa jolie brune. « Tu t'es transformée en une vraie guimauve ces dernières semaines... Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à la reine des glaces que j'ai connue auparavant ? »

Un petit sourire orna les traits de Regina aux mots d'Emma. « Est-ce que tu me préfères comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Elle était mieux que ce pot de colle. » Taquina Emma en souriant, cette réponse lui valut un petit coup sur le bras.

« Pas pot de colle. » Corrigea Regina en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « C'est juste que quand tu viens ici, couche avec moi et me laisse ensuite, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un objet. »

Emma opina en faisant délicatement courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune. « D'accord, alors... Dis-moi comment était ta soirée ? »

« Ma soirée ? » Demanda Regina en se redressant pour s'accouder avant de regarder la blonde en fronçant des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as fait... Comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si je venais juste pour du sexe, n'est-ce pas ? » Expliqua Emma avant de sourire. « Parce que, soyons honnêtes, c'est la raison principale. »

La brune bouscula la blonde, incapable de retenir le sourire qui ornait ses propres lèvres. « Ne sois pas horrible. »

« D'accord… Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je peux juste partir... » Taquina Emma en s'asseyant sur le lit, feignant de vouloir partir mais Regina lui attrapa le bras en secouant la tête. Son regard de chiot suffit à faire rire la blonde qui écarta les jambes en tapotant délicatement la place vite pour lancer une invitation.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Regina vint s'asseoir entre les jambes de la blonde et laissa son dos reposer contre son corps, Emma l'enlaça de ses bras et reposa le menton sur son épaule.

« Donc, dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta soirée ? Comment était Tink ? » Demanda Emma en caressa affectueusement les hanches de la brune lorsqu'elle s'installa.

« Elle était bien... Plus que bien même. Elle était vraiment gentille et même si j'avais du mal à lui expliquer proprement certaines choses, elle avait l'air d'accord avec tout ça. Cependant, je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à Kathryn, je doute fortement qu'elle puisse comprendre. » Expliqua Regina.

« Mhhmm. » Lui accorda Emma en venant poser ses lèvres contre son épaule pour y planter quelques baisers. « Elle pourrait essayer de me frapper de nouveau au visage. »

Amusée, Regina rigola en se penchant en arrière au toucher de la blonde. « Je ne la laisserai pas faire... Je suis la seule qui ait le droit de faire de ta vie un enfer. »

« Bon à savoir. » Blagua Emma en souriant en coin. « Donc... Elle est d'accord pour ne rien dire à Kathryn ? »

Regina opina en souriant légèrement. « Ouais, elle comprend mes raisons et sait que je ne suis pas prête pour que quelqu'un l'apprenne... De plus, toute cette histoire est totalement folle et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir de nouveau l'expliquer de sitôt. »

« Et ensuite ? » Encouragea la blonde en continuant de placer occasionnellement des baisers sur l'épaule de la brune.

Regina haussa des épaules. « J'ai bu quelques verres... Nous avons été au bar près de la plage. Je m'attendais à te voir, comme tu m'avais dit que tu sortais, mais nous ne sommes pas restées longtemps alors, peut-être que je t'ai juste manquée. »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas vue là-bas... Je... Ouais, je ne vais plus là-bas maintenant. » Murmura Emma, mal-à-l'aise de devoir aborder le sujet.

Regina tourna rapidement la tête pour la regarder en fronçant des sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je... Eh bien... C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Rose et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tomber sur elle avec Belle et Ruby en sachant que... Eh bien, je leur ai suggéré que c'est elle que je voyais dernièrement. » Expliqua Emma qui ne voulait pas vraiment entrer dans les détails.

« Pourquoi leur avoir dit ça ? » Demanda Regina qui était vraiment intéressée par la conversation.

Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de Regina et lui sourit. « Peut-être parce que la fille que je vois est notre petit secret et que j'avais besoin d'une couverture. »

Regina rigola en secouant la tête. « Bonne idée. »

« Ouais... » Convenu Emma en souriant de nouveau. « Elles penseraient probablement que j'ai perdu l'esprit, ou un truc dans le genre, si elles venaient à découvrir la vérité. »

Regina mordit sa lèvre inférieure, détourna la tête pour réfléchir attentivement à ses prochaines paroles, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment les formuler. « Mais tu sais... Ce n'est pas comme si... Nous pouvions le cacher pour toujours, si ? »

« Ce serait probablement difficile. » Blagua Emma sans perdre son sourire un seul instant.

Regina opina en se perdant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, son corps venant se glisser davantage contre celui de la blonde.

« Hey, écoute. » Commença Emma en extirpant la brune de ses pensées. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous préoccuper de ça pour l'instant... Je ne veux aucunement qu'elles le sachent et… Qu'est-ce que je leur dirais, en plus ? Nous ne sommes déjà pas capable de l'expliquer entre nous alors, je ne parle pas des autres personnes… Laissons les choses telles qu'elles sont pour le moment, d'accord ? »

Regina acquiesça en souriant et se contorsionna pour placer un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. « Tu trouves toujours la bonne chose à dire. »

« Un de mes nombreux talents. » Rigola Emma en s'asseyant sur le lit et en soupirant. « Je dois y aller. »

« D'accord. » Grommela la brune à contrecœur, elle se décala de la blonde pour la laisser se lever et la regarda ramasser ses vêtements avant de commencer à les enfiler. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

Emma haussa des épaules en remettant son short. « Probablement la même chose que d'habitude… Aller à la plage ou faire quelque chose sur l'itinéraire, et ensuite traîner au bar d'en bas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur l'itinéraire ? » Demanda la brune en tirant les draps pour se recouvrir, la chaleur d'Emma l'ayant soudainement quittée.

« Je ne sais pas pour être honnête. » Répondit aussitôt Emma en s'emparant de sa veste pour l'enfiler. « Je pense qu'ils recommencent les mêmes activités. Je crois qu'il doit même y avoir une nouvelle chasse au trésor cette semaine. »

Regina sourit. « Espérons que nous soyons de nouveau coincées ensemble, hein ? »

« Ne me rappelle pas cette journée. » Déclara sérieusement Emma. « Je voulais t'assassiner après cette chasse. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Ouais… Eh bien, tu étais plutôt râleuse ce jour-là. »

« Et toi, une garce ennuyeuse dont on se passerait plutôt bien. » Déclara la blonde avec un sourire, tout en enfilant son dernier vêtement et se penchant au niveau de la brune. « Je te vois tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. » L'avertit Regina, taquine, en se penchant afin de venir presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. « En espérant que tu arrives à te faufiler. »

Emma sourit davantage. « Toi aussi. »

« A toute à l'heure, bébé. » La brune plaça un autre baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne se lève et lui dise au revoir en ramassant son sac. Elle fit ensuite son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre.

...

« Je dois dire Em'... Ce fut plutôt un choc de me réveiller et de te trouver dans la chambre. » Taquina Ruby en souriant.

« Elle t'a déjà épuisée ? » Continua Belle, les deux filles regardaient leur amie avec amusement.

Emma secoua la tête en souriant. « Épuiser une femme de mon endurance ? Aucune chance. »

« Trop d'info, Em', totalement inutile. » Grogna Ruby qui grimaça en même temps.

« Hey ! Estime-toi heureuse que je m'en tienne aux règles et que je ne la ramène pas dans la chambre. » Déclara Emma, faussement vexée.

« Au moins, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'être aussi secrète à propos de tout ça... J'ai déjà oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. Je pense que je serais choquée si je la revoyais. » Dit Ruby en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et en regardant les alentours du bar.

Emma sourit, le nez plongé dans le verre, et secoua la tête. « Sans aucun doute... »

L'attention de la blonde dériva soudainement vers la table de billard, dans un coin du bar, où Regina était en compagnie de ses amies, la tête reposant simplement sur sa queue de billard en attendant son tour. Elle semblait jouer contre Tink et donna l'impression d'être fière d'elle-même lorsque son amie blonde manqua lamentablement son tir. Emma ne put retenir le sourire qui commençait à se former sur la commissure de ses lèvres quand la brune se moqua ouvertement de son amie. Regina se pencha ensuite sur la table, fermant un œil pour bien viser la boule, fit reculer la queue quelques instants avant de tirer avec précision.

« Tu as envie de jouer ? » Demanda Ruby, extirpant ainsi Emma de sa transe.

Le regard de la blonde dériva de nouveau vers ses amies. « Hein ? »

Ruby fut particulièrement amusée par l'expression désorientée de son amie et secoua la tête en souriant. « Tu veux faire une partie de billard ? »

« Oh, d'accord ! Bien-sûr. » La blonde opina en saisissant son verre sur la table. « Il faut juste faire partir Mills et ses sbires de la table. »

Ruby rigola. « Je suis sûre que si quelqu'un est capable de le faire, c'est bien toi. »

Quand Emma s'approcha de la table en compagnie de la brune aux mèches rouges, Regina leva les yeux et, une fois qu'elle vit la blonde, un sourire se forma sur son visage. Tink, quant à elle, semblait amusée par la situation et observa attentivement le subtil échange entre sa meilleure amie et Emma. Elle finit par secouer la tête pour regarder à nouveau la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Swan? » Demanda la brune une fois qu'elle comprit que la blonde ne bougerait de sa place à côté de la table de billard. Son ton n'était ni froid ni dur, un petit sourire s'était même dessiné lorsqu'elle avait posé sa question.

Emma désigna la table d'un signe de tête.. « Nous attendons que vous finissiez pour pouvoir jouer. »

Défiante, Regina sourit en prenant appui contre ladite table et arqua un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous avons fini après cette partie ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas mis de pièce pour réserver. » Déclara Emma de façon évidente.

« Dégage Swan ! Personne ne veut de toi ici ! » Intervint Kathryn sur un ton extrêmement glacial.

Emma se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux blonds et arqua un sourcil. « Désolée mais qui t'as dit que tu avais une place dans cette conversation ? »

Regina se pinça les lèvres en essayant de contenir le sourire qui voulait se former suite à l'attitude de sa jolie blonde. « Je vais te dire Swan... Nous allons jouer pour elle. »

Le regard d'Emma dériva rapidement vers Regina et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. « Tu veux vraiment jouer pour la table ? »

« Quel est le problème ? Tu as peur ? » Taquina Regina en s'appuyant à nouveau sur sa queue de billard.

Emma se moqua en éclatant de rire. « De toi, Gina ? Aucune chance ! Allons-y. »

Durant tout l'échange entre Emma et Regina, Tink avait été incapable de retenir le large sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, excitée par ce qui était sur le point de produire. Elle mit fin à leur jeu actuel pour en préparer un tout nouveau en tendant une queue de billard vers Emma sans manquer de lui faire un subtil clin d'œil.

« Tu veux commencer ? » Demanda la blonde en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson avant de descendre de la table.

Regina sourit. « Avec plaisir et essaie de ne pas mater mes fesses. »

« Je ne peux pas te faire de promesse. » Déclara Emma en se reculant afin que Regina puisse tirer.

Ruby prit place à une table, rapidement rejointe par Belle et finalement, par les deux meilleures amies de Regina. Kathryn murmura dans l'oreille de Tink et prétexta ne pas vouloir rester en leur compagnie. Elle se leva et disparut de l'autre côté de la salle afin de trouver une autre personne avec qui discuter.

Lorsque Regina se pencha avant, Emma commença à regarder ouvertement son postérieur et attendit qu'elle ne lève un bras, prête à tirer. Elle choisit cet instant pour imiter le cri du loup et sourit largement quand la brune manqua son tir.

Cette dernière se retourna et fronça des sourcils quand elle vit que la blonde affichait un sourire triomphant. « Avoir recours à des tactiques comme celle-là pour me battre ? Tut tut Swan. »

Les trois autres filles observèrent l'échange entre Emma et Regina. Belle et Ruby étaient à la fois amusées mais également préoccupées en les voyant se faire des coups-bas au fil de la partie.

« Actuellement, je pense qu'elles vont commencer à se battre avec les queues. » Murmura Ruby sans quitter son amie du regard.

Belle opina en souriant. « Mills joue trop bien pour qu'Emma soit d'accord avec ça... Elle est trop compétitive pour supporter une défaite. »

Regina se pencha en face de la table, ferma un œil pour aligner correctement sa queue de billard et évalua attentivement la situation de la partie.

Emma se positionna derrière la brune, baissa la tête à la même hauteur que celle de la brune et fit planer ses lèvres au-dessus de son oreille.

« Si tu mets cette boule dans le trou, je te rencontrerai à l'étage et je te ferais voir que ça en valait vraiment la peine. » Murmura-t-elle, son souffle touchant la peau de Regina qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

La brune se tourna et sourit chaleureusement à son adversaire. « Voilà énormément de pression, Swan. »

Emma acquiesça et recula pour ne rien rater du spectacle. Regina se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant, levant une jambe lorsqu'elle s'étira pour saisir l'extrémité de la queue de billard et qu'elle verrouilla sa cible. Parfaitement concentrée, elle fit glisser sa queue à maintes reprises avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle expira, elle fit rapidement glisser sa queue en avant pour la faire toucher la boule blanche.

Lorsqu'elle vit la boule tomber dans l'une des poches, Regina ne put retenir un cri d'excitation et Emma fut incapable de ne pas sourire.

« Ohhh Swan, la victoire s'éloigne loin de toi. Il ne me reste plus qu'une boule et cette table est toute à moi. » Taquina la brune en s'éloignant de la table pour prendre son verre.

« Tu sais Gina, je commence à me sentir un peu trompée par toi. » Déclara la blonde en se penchant pour verrouiller sa cible et tirer à son tour sans la moindre difficulté. « Tout ce temps, tu m'as convaincue que tu étais vraiment mauvaise en tir, paintball, tir à l'arc... Je commence à penser que tu t'es jouée de moi. »

Regina secoua la tête et ne put retenir un rire sincèrement amusé. « Tu as raison... Tout ce temps, je me suis jouée de toi dans l'espoir de me retrouver un jour à jouer au billard contre toi. »

Emma feint un visage choqué et moqueur. « Je le savais ! »

La brune regardait la blonde avec amusement lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau, verrouillant sa cible et frappant avec force. La boule fonça droit vers une poche mais ricocha finalement contre le coin avant de changer de trajectoire.

« Putain de merde. » S'écria Emma en frappant la table avec colère à l'aide de sa queue de billard.

Regina éclata de rire avant d'évaluer la situation pendant quelques secondes, elle y vit rapidement une opportunité d'emporter la victoire sur son adversaire. Elle se baissa, fit reculer sa queue et frappa la boule blanche qui se précipita aussitôt à l'intérieur de la poche visée. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la brune afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Juste au cas où tu te le demanderais Swan, c'est comme ça qu'on joue. » Taquina Regina en posant sa queue sur la table pour boire les dernières gorgées de sa boisson.

« Et merde. » Grogna la blonde en plaçant sa propre queue sur la table et en se dirigeant vers ses amies, l'air grognon.

« Pas de chance, Em'. » La consola Ruby en tapotant dans le dos de son amie en lui souriant faiblement. « Il semblerait que Mills soit la seule femme sur cette planète capable de te battre... »

« Ne me le rappelle pas. » Murmura Emma amèrement, ne digérant toujours pas sa défaite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Swan. » Taquina la brune en s'approchant de la blonde pour enrouler un bras autour de son cou. « Tu as eu la chance de me voir penchée sur cette table, c'est une bonne consolation, non ? »

Emma roula des yeux. « S'il te plaît, ne te réjouis pas. Ne me fais pas te détester plus. »

« Comme si tu le pouvais. » Regina ramassa sa canne et la poussa légèrement dans la poitrine de la blonde. « Tu as de la chance, je me sens très généreuse aujourd'hui, la table est toute à toi. » La brune s'approcha un peu plus près, brossa ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Emma et murmura pour que personne ne puisse entendre. « N'oublie pas ma récompense pour avoir mis cette boule dans la poche. »

La blonde sentit son estomac se retourner et son visage commencer à rougir, elle se racla rapidement la gorge pour se reprendre. « D'accord, donc qui veut boire un verre ? »

Regina sourit fièrement face à l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur Emma et fit ensuite signe à Tink pour lui faire comprendre de se lever. Celle-ci s'exécuta et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Kathryn était assise dans le fond de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? » Demanda Ruby qui fronça des sourcils sans quitter Regina des yeux, suspicieuse.

La blonde haussa simplement des épaules pour paraître naturelle. « Juste les conneries habituelles… Comment j'en avais profité pour la mater… Rien d'important en soi. Donc, boisson ? »


	31. Chapter 31

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Comme toujours merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son travail formidable =D

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée.

A la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

Chapitre 31:

« Les filles… Je suis en train de mourir… Je ne peux pas. » Grogna Emma qui se roula sur le ventre pour venir s'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller.

Belle roula des yeux, amusée. « Arrête d'être une telle reine du Drama… Viens simplement avec nous à la plage, l'air frais te fera du bien. »

Lorsqu'elle se sentit de plus en plus nauséeuse, Emma posa les mains sur son estomac et secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Si le je pouvais, je le ferais mais sérieusement… Je sens que si je bouge je vais vomir. »

« Peut-être que de vomir t'aiderait, non ? » Suggéra Belle.

La blonde secoua davantage la tête, se tourna péniblement sur le côté et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. « Je ne veux pas être malade… Ça me fait pleurer. »

Belle arqua un sourcil. « Et ça c'est une meilleure façon de vivre, peut-être ? »

« Ruby, aide-moi. » Grommela Emma qui s'efforça difficilement de ne pas vomir en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Tu sais que je déteste être malade plus que n'importe quoi au monde. »

Ruby opina et se tourna vers Belle. « C'est vrai… Je ne l'ai jamais vu détester sa vie autant que quand elle vomit. »

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas aller à la plage et te laisser toute seule ici alors que tu es dans cet état. » Protesta Belle qui ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il n'y avait de pire que de rester assise dans la chambre toute la journée sans pouvoir profiter du beau temps.

La blonde commença à lui sourire mais afficha rapidement une grimace lorsque son estomac se retourna une nouvelle fois. « C'est bon, honnêtement... Je vais essayer de dormir un peu et je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Ruby tapota dans le dos de Belle en souriant. « Allez Belle, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues ici. De plus, elle va finir par vomir et c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir. »

« A plus Em' ! » Cria la brune aux yeux bleus en se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle n'obtint qu'un son étouffé en guise de réponse. Emma gardait la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, essayant de ne pas penser à la sensation désagréable présente dans son estomac.

Dans sa vie, jamais Emma Swan n'avait été victime d'une puissante gueule de bois. Cependant, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, son corps lui rappelait ses excès de shots et de bière de la veille et elle avait l'impression d'être aux portes de la mort. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé ni pourquoi son estomac ressemblait à une machine à lessiver mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle n'était définitivement pas fan des gueules de bois et donnerait n'importe quoi pour en être immédiatement débarrassée.

Après avoir tourné en rond dans son lit pendant une bonne demi-heure, tentant vainement de se mettre à l'aise et d'ignorer les protestations de son ventre, Emma réalisa que ses efforts étaient futiles et qu'elle souhaitait que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle. Tout en se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir jamais échangé son numéro avec Regina, elle se mit maladroitement debout et regretta immédiatement ce geste. Elle dû rester immobile pendant quelques secondes, laissant ainsi son corps s'habituer à sa position, et tituba jusqu'à la porte tout en se tenant le ventre.

Emma se souciait peu de ne ressembler à rien et elle se souciait encore moins d'être encore en pyjama. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et se soucier de son état quand elle avait cette étrange impression de mourir.

Lorsqu'une importante quantité de salive envahit sa bouche, elle avala difficilement et accéléra le pas dans le couloir jusqu'à venir frapper rapidement contre la porte de Regina. Priant intérieurement pour que la brune soit dans sa chambre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Regina ouvrit doucement la porte, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage mais ce dernier se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état la blonde se trouvait. « Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Prends soin de moi. » Plaida Emma en s'adossant contre la porte, un regard qui reflétait sa profonde tristesse quant à son état actuel.

Amusée, la brune ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête avant de venir enrouler un bras autour de la blonde et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. « Allez viens, pauvre petite chose. »

Emma s'écroula lourdement sur le lit, rampa jusqu'à l'oreiller et vint y enfouir son visage. « Merci. »

Regina était assise sur le bord du lit, faisant ainsi face à la blonde, elle croisa les jambes et lui caressa délicatement le dos. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bébé ? »

« Je meurs. » Gémit Emma qui refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Où sont tes amies ? » Demanda la brune en dégageant quelques mèches du visage de la blonde avant de lui caresser à nouveau le dos.

« Plage. » Murmura Emma qui peinait à parler, par crainte de devoir vomir en le faisant.

Regina arqua un sourcil. « C'est tout ce que je vais obtenir de toi ? Un mot par réponse ? »

« Oui. » Marmonna la blonde, incapable de contenir le sourire qui prenait place sur son visage.

« Très mignon. » Déclara Regina avec un sourire. « Donc, elles t'ont laissée seule ici ? »

Emma opina dans l'oreiller. « J'ai besoin d'une infirmière. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Emma - Je peux supporter de boire - Swan ? » Taquina Regina dont le sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Emma roula lentement sur le dos et gémit péniblement. « S'il te plaît… Ne te moque pas de moi… Honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait te sentir mieux alors ? » Demanda aussitôt la brune en saisissant la main de la blonde, son pouce venant doucement courir sur le dos de celle-ci.

Emma haussa des épaules. « J'ai juste besoin que tu m'occupes l'esprit. Comme ça, je ne vomirai pas. »

Regina sourit, une idée en tête. « Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut. »

_**Vingt minutes et un verre d'eau plus tard...**_

« Est-ce que tu as le grand père ? » Murmura Emma dont la concentration lui faisait plisser le front.

Regina secoua la tête. « Pioche. »

La blonde baissa la main pour prendre une carte dans le tas et l'ajouta à son jeu actuel. Son regard dériva ensuite de ses cartes à Regina qui se mit aussitôt à rire aux éclats.

« Désolée, c'est juste... Tu prends ça trop au sérieux, ton visage c'est quelque chose… » Rigola la brune.

« A toi de jouer. » Murmura Emma qui préféra ignorer le commentaire de Regina et tâcha de se concentrer sur son jeu.

Regina sourit. « Désolée, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais compétitive. Le frère ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Mills. » Grommela la blonde en attrapant la carte demandée avant de la jeter vers la brune.

Regina était à deux doigts de commencer à jubiler lorsque l'on vint soudainement frapper à la porte. « Je suis populaire aujourd'hui, hein ? » Plaisanta la brune en se levant pour aller ouvrir, lançant un discret regard d'avertissement afin que celle-ci ne fasse pas de bruit.

« Hey ! Vas-y, entre. » Salua Regina en faisant un rapide pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer sa meilleure amie qui se dirigea directement vers le lit.

« Oh... Hey Swan ! » Marmonna Tink un peu maladroitement, ne s'attendant pas à voir Emma sur le lit de son amie

Emma hocha la tête en reconnaissance et grogna quelque chose.

« Emma, ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui. D'où son impolitesse je suppose. » Expliqua Regina en regardant fixement Emma d'un air amusé.

Tink regarda les deux filles et secoua légèrement la tête. « Je trouve toujours ça vraiment bizarre... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes ensemble… »

« Ouais ! Crois-moi, ça demande un sacré effort. » Marmonna Emma sèchement, celle-ci ne quittant toujours pas les cartes des yeux même si la partie était temporairement suspendue.

« Hey ! Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et souffrir toute seule. » Menaça Regina en arquant un sourcil vers Emma qui fit la moue et secoua la tête. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait »

« Donc, tu restes ici aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Tink en se tournant vers la brune.

Regina opina. « Ouais, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. » Grogna Emma en se glissant vers le bord du lit, prête à se lever. « Je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre… ça va aller. »

« Assieds-toi ! » Ordonna Regina, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, en pointant un doigt en direction de la blonde.

Emma leva les mains en signe de réédition et se rassit sur le lit. « Désolée maman. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Kathryn ? » Demanda Tink d'une voix calme mais hésitante.

Regina fit une pause de quelques secondes, essayant de trouver une réponse mais elle finit par hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas... Dis-lui que je ne me sens pas très bien ou un truc dans le genre. »

Tink opina en se dirigeant vers la porte, la brune la suivit pour lui dire au revoir. Quand cette dernière ferma la porte derrière son amie, elle se tourna vers Emma alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Emma Swan, tu vas devoir t'excuser pour ce que tu as dit à propos de passer du temps avec moi. » Taquina Regina qui fit mine de la réprimander.

Emma secoua la tête et leva les mains afin d'essayer d'empêcher la brune de s'approcher plus près encore. « Regina... Bébé... Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit… Souviens-toi à quel point j'ai pris soin de toi quand tu as eu la gueule de bois. »

Regina rampa à quatre pattes sur le lit pour se rapprocher de la blonde. « Oui… Mais est-ce que j'ai dit de méchantes choses sur toi ? »

Emma roula des yeux et sourit. « C'était bien le seule jour de ta vie où tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Lorsque la brune arriva à la tête de lit, elle enjamba le corps de la blonde, s'installant ainsi sur ses jambes, et enroula les bras autour de son cou. « As-tu trop la gueule de bois pour m'embrasser ? »

Emma secoua la tête en souriant. « Jamais. »

« Peut-être faire un peu plus aussi ? » Demanda Regina avec un sourire rayonnant.

Emma sourit davantage. « Toujours un peu plus. »

…

« Je me demande comment va Emma ? » S'inquiéta Ruby en ramassant sa serviette qu'elle secoua avant de la replier.

Belle haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas… Elle a probablement était un peu trop dramatique. Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais eu de gueule de bois auparavant donc celle-là doit lui donner l'impression d'être en train de mourir. »

« Pas comme toi, hein ? » Taquina Ruby en tapant doucement l'épaule de son amie. « Tu en as tellement eu que tu es un bon soldat maintenant. »

Belle était sur le point de lui répondre mais fut couper dans son élan en voyant une brune se diriger vers elles. Elle plissa les yeux, releva ses lunettes de soleil pour avoir une meilleure vue et fit aussitôt signe à sa meilleure amie pour lui faire comprendre de regarder dans la même direction.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas Rose ? » Demanda Belle en gardant les yeux plissés.

Ruby se retourna et fit écran avec une main pour se protéger du soleil, elle fronça des sourcils en regardant la brune et finit par acquiescer. « Je pense bien, ouais. »

« Nous devrions peut-être aller lui dire bonjour, non ? » Demanda Belle quand la brune se rapprocha.

Ruby haussa des épaules. « Je suppose que c'est la moindre des choses vu qu'elle sort avec notre meilleure amie. »

Quand Rose s'approcha, elle croisa le regard de Belle et Ruby et reconnut aussitôt les deux filles mais sans se souvenir de l'endroit où elle les avait rencontrées.

« Rose, c'est ça ? » Commença Ruby avec un large sourire.

Rose fronça des sourcils. « Ermm... Ouais ? Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

Belle opina en souriant légèrement. « Je suis Belle et elle, c'est Ruby. Nous sommes les amies d'Emma, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh... Ouais. » Murmura Rose en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. « C'est... C'est gênant alors. »

Ruby et Belle échangèrent un regard confus avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rose et de froncer les sourcils. La brune aux mèches rouges tenait à comprendre la raison de cette réponse. « Pourquoi ce serait gênant ? »

« Eh bien vous savez… Emma et moi, on ne se voit plus désormais... » Marmonna Rose qui espérait que la conversation se terminerait rapidement pour pouvoir partir.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha Ruby, surprise. « Emma ne nous en a jamais parlé. »

Rose haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Ce n'est pas comme si nous représentions vraiment quelque chose… On ne s'est vues que quelques fois. »

Au fil des minutes, la confusion de Belle et Ruby ne cessait de s'intensifier. Elles n'avaient tout simplement aucune idée de ce que à quoi pouvait bien faire allusion.

« Mais, vous vous êtes vues l'autre jour… Je pense qu'elle nous aurait dit quelque chose si ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? » Interrogea Belle qui désespérait d'approfondir les choses.

« Ermm... Non, on ne s'est pas vues. » Corrigea Rose, toute aussi confuse que les deux autres filles. « Je n'ai pas revu Emma depuis que nous avons bu un verre ensemble à l'hôtel et que la garce de votre lycée a renversé son cocktail sur moi. »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Ruby une nouvelle fois, refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait. « Elle a dit que vous vous étiez vues toute la semaine… Je croyais même que vous dormiez ensemble et que vous étiez devenues inséparables. »

Rose secoua la tête, paraissant toute abasourdie. « Tu ne pourrais pas avoir plus faux. Je n'ai pas dormi avec Emma et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des lustres... Vous avez dû me confondre avec une autre. »

« Mais... mais... Je ne... Quoi... » Bégaya Ruby incapable de formuler une phrase. Son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tout était extrêmement étrange d'un seul coup.

Rose resta debout quelques instants, mal à l'aise, avant de décider qu'il était préférable de partir. « Je dois... Je dois y aller. Bye. »

Ruby fut incapable de formuler la moindre réponse et laissa Rose s'en aller. Elle assimila longuement toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir et en vint rapidement à sa propre conclusion.

« Emma n'a fait que de nous mentir ! » Grogna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, en regardant Belle. « Je savais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose ! »

La brune aux yeux bleus était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Ruby se leva comme une furie et partit rapidement en direction de l'hôtel. Cette réaction n'augurait rien de bon. « Et où tu penses aller comme ça ? »

« Découvrir ce qu'elle nous cache ! » Cria Ruby sans ralentir la cadence pour autant.

Belle ne put retenir un profond soupir, parfaitement sûre qu'elles allaient avoir des problèmes. Elle se mit ensuite à courir après son amie en espérant la rattraper à l'hôtel.

Alors qu'en temps normal, cela lui aurait pris dix minutes, elle n'en avait mis que cinq pour rejoindre Ruby et la voir entrer en trombe dans le hall. Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine d'appeler un ascenseur, sa colère la poussait à emprunter les escaliers et elle les escalada quatre à quatre, prête à en découvre avec Emma.

« Ruby ! Tu veux bien te calmer ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication raisonnable. » Cria Belle afin d'essayer de raisonner son amie qui ne cessait de foncer dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Belle saisit le bras de sa meilleure amie et la força à se retourner pour la regarder le plus sérieusement possible.

« Avant d'entrer les armes à la main, souviens-toi qu'il s'agit d'Emma, d'accord ? Elle est notre meilleure amie, nous avons traversé beaucoup ensemble. Nous devons rester soudées, d'accord ? » Déclara Belle calmement.

Ruby se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en opinant, elle s'efforça de prendre plusieurs inspirations afin de se calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Un rapide balayage de la pièce lui fit prendre conscience que la blonde ne se trouvait nulle part, cela suffit à énerver de plus belle la brune aux mèches rouges.

« Ça me rend malade tous ses mensonges ! » S'écria Ruby en regardant dans toute la chambre. « Gueule de bois, mon cul ! Bon sang, elle se fout vraiment de nous... Elle n'a jamais eu la gueule de bois dans sa vie et nous on la croit… Je parie qu'elle et… Peu importe avec qui elle est… Elles doivent bien se marrer à nos dépends. »

« Ruby… Calme-toi, d'accord ? » Dit Belle en venant poser une main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie, ne supportant pas de la voir dans un tel état. « Il nous suffit simplement de la trouver et nous aurons une explication. »

Ruby était sur le point de s'exprimer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les clés d'Emma, posées sur la table à côté de son sac.

« Ruby, arrête ! » Ordonna Belle en saisissant le bras de son amie pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. « Tu ne peux pas commencer à fouiller dans ses affaires. Tu es censée être son amie. »

Énervée, Ruby pouffa en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de la brune aux yeux bleus. « Et elle est censée être la nôtre. Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas en colère contre elle pour nous avoir menti pendant tout ce temps ? »

Belle se pinça les lèvres avant d'opiner lentement et de laisser un soupir dépité quitter ses lèvres. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons fouiller dans ses affaires et commencer à la fliquer. »

« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! » Déclara Ruby en s'emparant du sac sur la table pour commencer à le vider sur le lit de Belle. Sans perdre de temps, elle commença à tout éparpiller pour distinguer chaque objet.

« Et puis merde. » Murmura la brune aux yeux bleus en admettant une nouvelle fois sa défaite et elle suivit son amie vers le lit. Elle se pencha au-dessus et regarda attentivement le contenu du sac d'Emma étendu sur les draps.

Ruby commença à ramasser des objets et les examina pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient aucune signification bien particulière avant de les jeter sur le côté. Ainsi, elle lança du mascara, un briquet, une vieille boîte de cigarettes vide, une barre chocolatée ainsi que le téléphone d'Emma avant de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Ruby en tendant l'objet vers Belle.

Malgré ses nombreuses protestations quant à la violation de la vie privée d'Emma, Belle fut incapable de cacher sa curiosité et haussa simplement des épaules. « Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. »

« Y a qu'une seule façon de le découvrir. » Déclara Ruby en dépliant le morceau de papier afin d'en lire le contenu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'un autre papier chuta.

Belle se pencha et le ramassa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le regardant et le retourna pour que Ruby puisse le voir aussi. « C'est une photo d'elle et Mills. »

Ruby secoua la tête, confuse quant à la raison d'avoir une telle photo en sa possession. « Je pense que c'est celle qu'elles ont dû prendre durant la chasse au trésor... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Emma l'a gardée. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Belle en désignant d'un signe de tête le papier que Ruby tenait toujours en main.

Lentement, cette dernière le déroula, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'aplatissant et le posa sur le lit pour qu'elles puissent le lire toutes les deux.

En découvrant les quelques mots sur le bout de papier, les deux amies eurent aussitôt l'impression que leurs cœurs venaient de chuter lourdement. Elles écarquillèrent tellement les yeux que ces derniers auraient pu quitter leurs orbites en voyant la dernière phrase et le nom de la personne qui avait écrit tout cela.

_La nuit dernière était magnifique bébé,_

_Regina._

« Putain ! Tu dois te foutre de ma gueule… » Fulmina Ruby en lâchant le papier comme s'il était soudainement devenu extrêmement brûlant. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ça ne veut pas dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire. »

Belle secoua la tête en se saisissant de la fameuse note et la relut rapidement avant de regarder sa meilleure amie. « Au contraire, je pense que ça veut exactement dire ce que tu penses que ça veut dire. »

« Regina Mills ? » S'écria Ruby en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage. Elle n'en revenait pas et ne cessait de penser à ce qui était en train d'arriver. « Emma… Notre Emma et Regina Mills ? Elle n'aurait pas fait ça... Allez… Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Belle haussa des épaules. « Je suppose qu'on doit le lui demander. »

« Bien-sûr qu'on va lui demander. » Murmura Ruby en s'emparant des clés de la chambre avant de quitter la pièce comme une furie.

Belle bondit hors du lit, faisant rapidement son chemin vers la porte, et se mit à courir après Ruby. « Attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Et puis où tu vas comme ça ?! »

Ruby se retourna et regarda Belle incrédule. « Où penses-tu que je vais ?! »

« Ruby, attends une seconde. » Ordonna Belle en attrapant le bras de son amie pour la forcer à lui faire face. « Je sais que tu es énervée parce qu'elle nous a menti... Je le suis aussi... et je sais que savoir que ce mensonge concerne Regina Mills est encore pire mais... Penses-y, d'accord ? Nous connaissons Emma. Est-ce qu'elle aurait vraiment fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle se faufilerait en douce la nuit pour aller voir Regina ? Toi et moi savons plus que n'importe qui dans le monde combien elle a fait souffrir Emma. Penses-tu honnêtement qu'elle la verrait après tout ça ? »

Ruby opina lentement en regardant le sol afin d'essayer de se calmer. « Allons simplement dans la chambre de Mills, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Belle acquiesça en lâchant le bras de son amie et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la principale concernée. Discrètement, elle resta derrière Ruby lorsque celle-ci frappa à la porte, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le porte s'entrouvrit et Regina passa simplement la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les amies d'Emma se tenir devant sa chambre.

« Oui ? » Demanda Regina qui s'efforça de rester calme et naturelle.

Ruby fit une courte pause, essayant de penser à un moyen de découvrir la vérité, et finit par parler assez calmement. « Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? »

Regina arqua un sourcil face à une telle demande. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous te dirons pourquoi quand tu nous auras laissé entrer. » Intervint Belle qui obtint un sourire reconnaissant de la part de sa meilleure amie.

« Ermm... Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. » Murmura Regina qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face aux amies d'Emma. Le moment était décidément très mal choisi pour les inviter à entrer dans sa chambre.

Ruby laissa un profond soupir de frustration s'échapper. Sa colère prit rapidement le dessus, elle s'avança et poussa la porte afin de bousculer Regina avec force pour entrer dans la pièce.

Ruby et Belle se figèrent sur place lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'intérieur. Arrêtées en face du lit, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent face au spectacle qui se dressait devant elles.

Regina resta près de la porte d'entrée, incapable de bouger. Elle tenta d'assimiler tout ce qui était en train de se produire, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de cette situation et tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était de regarder la scène avec horreur.

Les regards de Belle et Ruby parcourent la pièce, allant des vêtements éparpillés par terre jusqu'aux draps qui couvraient à peine le dos entièrement nu de leur meilleure amie.

« Putain ! Je ne peux pas y croire. » Murmura Ruby qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Elle tourna rapidement les talons et sortit en trombe de la pièce, rapidement suivie par une Belle aussi choquée.

Regina resta figée à côté de la porte, complètement choquée par les événements. Lorsque la porte s'était violemment refermée, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu Emma commencer à remuer dans le lit. Cependant, elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou tout le monde,

Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite :)

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui malgré ses problèmes de santé, continus de m'aider sur cette fiction et de faire un superbe travail.

Pour toutes les personnes qui se posent la question, il reste encore 19 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction, donc la fin n'est pas pour toute suite :p

Bonne lecture à tous et bonne journée =D

* * *

Chapitre 32:

Regina ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, se mâchouillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et se demandant surtout ce qu'elle allait dire à Emma à son réveil. Comment lui annoncer que ses meilleures amies avaient fait irruption dans la chambre, l'avait vue dans le lit de la brune avant de partir comme des furies ? Comment lui annoncer tout cela sans la faire paniquer ?

« Regina ? »

Lorsqu'elle entendit Emma l'appeler, la brune ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit une profonde inspiration afin de se ressaisir au mieux pour la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Ouais… Je suis là. » Murmura Regina en venant se placer au pied du lit après avoir parcouru toute la pièce.

Emma remarqua rapidement le regard mal à l'aise, choqué et apeuré qui assombrissait le visage de la brune. A cette vue, elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre une fraction de seconde. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Regina fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, baissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder un sujet qu'elle devinait sensible. « Nous avons eu quelques visiteurs. »

Le cœur d'Emma cessa de battre une nouvelle fois. « Quoi ? »

« Nous... Ruby et Belle étaient ici. » Murmura Regina qui vit la blonde se redresser instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elles étaient ici ? » Cria la blonde complètement confuse par ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle craignait surtout d'entendre la réponse de la brune.

Se préparant mentalement à fournir quelques explications, Regina déglutit difficilement. « Elles... Elles sont venues frapper à la porte et m'ont demandé de les laisser entrer. Comme j'ai dit non parce que tu étais là, elles m'ont poussée et sont entrées. Elles t'ont vue endormie dans mon lit et on marmonné quelque chose avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. »

Emma secoua la tête en se massant les tempes, elle tentait de ne pas paniquer en apprenant que ses meilleures amies avaient découvert son secret. « Non non non non non non non... ça ne peut pas arriver. »

Regina prit place sur le lit, posa les mains sur les jambes de la blonde et les serra afin de la rassurer. « Bébé, ce n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça. Tink a été cool avec moi. »

Emma secoua la tête. « Non, tu ne comprends pas... Elles te détestent. Elles te détestent vraiment. »

« Je te remercie. » Murmura Regina.

Emma bondit hors du lit, chercha ses vêtements et les enfila sans perdre une seconde. « Regina, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai su passer à autre chose que les autres le peuvent aussi… Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas remarqué mais tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que tu m'as fait traverser à l'école. »

« Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais... »

« Non Regina, tu ne comprends pas. » Interrompit Emma en enfilant son short tout en regardant la brune le plus sérieusement possible. « Ruby et Belle sont les deux seules personnes qui ont vu à quel point tu m'as blessée. Tu as fait de ma vie un putain d'enfer... Personne ne m'a traitée aussi mal que toi et honnêtement, tu m'as déjà fait souhaiter de ne pas être en vie. C'est à ce point que tu m'as fait me sentir comme de la merde. »

Regina baissa la tête, ne tenant pas à entendre les mots que la blonde prononçait mais elle savait cependant que ces paroles étaient amplement méritées. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens de s'excuser maintenant. » Déclara Emma. « C'est fait... Je m'en suis remise et je pense que j'ai été une personne assez forte pour ça. Mais... Tu ne sais pas à quel point elles vont se sentir trahies en sachant qu'elles étaient les seules à me soutenir au collège quand tu me donnais l'impression que ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Et maintenant ? Nous partons tous en voyage et je commence à les laisser de côté pour avoir une liaison avec toi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » Murmura Regina qui s'assit mal à l'aise au bord du lit en fixant longuement ses genoux.

Emma laissa un petit soupir s'échapper lorsqu'elle vint s'agenouiller devant la brune pour ensuite poser les mains sur ses cuisses avant de croiser son regard. « Écoute... Toutes les deux, on reparlera de ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Mais maintenant, je dois aller parler avec mes amies. »

Regina osa finalement relever le regard de ses genoux. « Je ne savais pas que je t'avais rendue aussi malheureuse. »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit une courte pause, pensant que l'honnêteté était la meilleure solution en ce moment. « Tu l'as fait. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir retourner en arrière. » Murmura la brune qui commençait à se sentir bouleversée et qui finissait par se détester elle-même. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir le droit d'être celle en pleurs dans une telle situation.

Emma posa une main sous le menton de Regina et lui fit relever la tête pour amener son visage au même niveau que le sien. « Nous parlerons de tout ça toute à l'heure. Je viendrais te voir aussi vite que je le peux. »

Regina opina doucement et avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Emma se pencha vers elle pour venir placer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le cœur de la blonde battait à une vitesse fulgurante, il ne cessait de s'affoler lorsqu'elle approcha de sa propre chambre, parfaitement consciente que ses amies devaient être folles de rage et elle ne pouvait les blâmer. Elle savait parfaitement que Ruby serait celle qui accepterait la nouvelle plus difficilement, étant celle qui avait vu tout ce que Regina Mills avait fait subir à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été aux côtés d'Emma au collège, quand la brune passait son temps à la briser. Belle n'avait pas toujours été là, en raison d'un constant changement de classes mais Ruby avait tout suivi depuis le début et n'éprouvait que de la rancœur pour la brune. Elle ne supportait pas de voir une personne être aussi vindicative et malicieuse envers une autre à cause de sa sexualité. Elle avait vu à quel point Emma avait été blessée malgré ses efforts pour prouver qu'elle supportait cela sans difficulté. Même les personnes les plus fortes avaient leur point de rupture et Regina n'avait cessé de s'en prendre à Emma durant leur jeunesse, elle la poussait toujours vers ledit point.

Avant de pousser la poignée et d'entrer dans sa chambre, Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Elle fut aussitôt accueillie par ses amies qui bondirent hors du lit pour lui lancer un regard empli de déception et de colère.

« Pas trop la gueule de bois pour te balader dans l'hôtel à ce que je vois. » Commença Belle en fronçant des sourcils vers la blonde lorsque celle-ci entra dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte.

« Ouais, désolée… J'ét... »

« Où étais-tu ? » Interrompit Ruby en arquant les sourcils dans l'attente d'une réponse, se préparant déjà à un énième mensonge.

La blonde soupira et vint s'adosser contre la table pour pouvoir faire face à ses amies. « Vous savez parfaitement où j'étais. »

« Oh, Hallelujah ! » Cria Ruby, sarcastiquement. « Tu as réussi à dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas un mensonge, pour une fois. »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? » Plaida Emma en faisant un pas vers ses deux meilleures amies.

Belle pouffa un rire. « Expliquer quoi exactement ? Que tu as perdu l'esprit ? »

« Ouais… Je viens de faire quelques recherches de cliniques spécialisées dans la santé mentale dans les environs. Je pensais que tu pourrais en avoir besoin depuis que tu es devenue complètement barge ! » S'écria la brune aux mèches rouges dont la voix ne cessait de gagner en intensité. « Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'on vit dans une sorte d'univers parallèle en ce moment ? »

« Tu sais que c'était avec Regina Mills que tu étais, pas vrai ? » Demanda Belle en arquant un sourcil vers la blonde. « Tu sais, la fille qui t'a intimidée, qui a fait de ta vie un enfer, qui t'a tourmentée sans merci, qui t'a fait pleurer je ne sais combien de fois et qui t'a fait complètement toucher le fond ? Ça ne te rappelle rien tout ça, Em' ? »

Emma se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux pour essayer de ne pas s'énerver sur ses amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui crier dessus. « S'il vous plaît… Est-ce que vous pouvez simplement m'écouter une seconde. »

Ruby prit place sur le lit en croisant les bras alors qu son visage arborait une expression indéchiffrable. « Je suis impatiente d'entendre ce que tu as à nous dire. »

« Ouais… S'il te plaît, Emma… Dis-nous comment tu as commencé à laisser tomber tes meilleures amies pour la plus grande garce du monde ? » Demanda Belle sèchement.

Emma soupira en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de commencer à s'expliquer. « Ce n'était pas comme ça... Je ne vous ai pas laissé tomber les filles. Je n'ai pas demandé à en arriver là mais c'est juste… arrivé. »

« Bon sang, Emma ! Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas comme ça. » Coupa Belle en regardant Emma, incrédule. « Comment peux-tu supporter être auprès d'elle après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Comment tu peux même être gentille avec elle après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait traverser ? »

Emma secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Mais c'est là et je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Je n'ai pas demandé pour que ça arrive, c'est venu de nulle part et... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher les filles, je l'apprécie. Elle est différente maintenant. »

Ruby se moqua. « Alors quoi ? Un peu de sexe dans sa chambre d'hôtel te fait oublier des années de torture, c'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Pas ça... Pour être honnête, je m'en suis remise il y a quelques années déjà. » Déclara Emma en s'adossant de nouveau contre la table avant de s'enfoncer les mains dans les poches. « Je ne cherchais plus à la détester ou non, c'était bien trop fatigant maintenant... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une vie normale… Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça tant que je me laissait perturber par cette rivalité puérile avec elle. »

« Emma, elle... Elle t'a presque ruinée. » Déclara Belle en regardant sérieusement son amie qui baissa aussitôt la tête.

« Et maintenant, je vais bien. » Répliqua la blonde en osant finalement relever la tête pour esquisser un petit sourire. « Je suis passée à autre chose et je vais bien... Nous étions jeunes et stupides. Je sais qu'elle a été horrible et que rien ne pourra jamais justifier ça mais... Je veux croire qu'elle a changé et qu'elle essaie de laisser le passé derrière nous. »

« Donc, nous sommes censées... accepter qu'elle est maintenant devenue une bonne personne et oublier tout ce qu'elle t'a fait traverser ? » Demanda Ruby qui n'était plus en colère mais plutôt choquée par une telle nouvelle.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Vous faites ce que vous voulez... C'est ma décision. C'est moi qu'elle a traité comme de la merde et c'est moi qui veux laisser tout ça derrière moi. »

« Donc, ça n'a pas d'importance ce que l'on pense ? » Demanda Ruby, blessée. « Nous nous sommes occupées de toi depuis que nous avons treize ans et maintenant qu'elle te sort le grand jeu, tu oublies tout ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. » Raisonna Emma en laissant un long soupir s'échapper. « J'ai seulement couché avec elle très récemment… Ce n'est pas que du sexe entre nous. »

Belle roula des yeux. « Ne nous dis pas que tu l'aimes maintenant… »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » Murmura Emma. « J'aime juste passer du temps avec elle... C'est vraiment une bonne personne. Une bonne personne qui a fait de mauvaises choses. »

Ruby se leva et commença à faire les cent pas en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolée, Em'… Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir la voir autrement que comme une méchante garce qui a fait de ta vie un enfer. »

« J'aimerais que tu puisses juste... Essayer. » Proposa la blonde en regardant son amie avec des yeux de chien battu.

Ruby soupira face à son attitude. « Comment je peux juste oublier tout ce qu'elle t'a fait traverser ? »

« Ouais… Tu ne souviens pas de cette fois où nous t'avons retrouvée à l'extérieur de l'école, que tu étais tellement mal que tu as collé un œil au beurre noir à la prochaine fille qui t'as insultée ? Tu as été suspendue pendant trois jours après ça. » Ajouta Belle en regardant fixement la blonde.

« Et la fois où elle et ses amis se sont mis contre toi à l'école et t'ont fait te sentir tellement comme de la merde que tu as passé ta colère sur un mur pour finalement te retrouver à l'infirmerie avec des doigts cassés et des points de sutures ? » Ajouta Ruby en écarquillant les yeux.

Belle se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de sa meilleure amie. « Et il y a cette fois quand nous devions tous aller à la fête de Noël et que nous avons fini par partir à cause de qui ? Regina Mills. Elle t'a tellement traitée comme de la merde que tu es directement rentrée chez toi pour pleurer en buvant une bouteille de vodka... A l'âge de seize ans, si je puis ajouter. »

« Vous avez fini ? » Demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil.

« Est-ce qu'on a fini ?! » Lâcha Ruby en regardant Emma, incrédule. « Ces choses ne sont vraiment rien en comparaison à tout ce qu'elle a pu te faire subir. C'est le putain de diable Emma ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer du temps avec elle. Comment tu peux t'amuser dans un lit avec elle ? Mon Dieu ! Rien que penser à toi en train de l'embrasser me donne la nausée. »

« D'accord, ça suffit ! » Interrompit Emma qui refusait d'en entendre davantage. « N'allez pas vous imaginer que c'est facile pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en faire... Mais ce serait sympa que mes meilleures amies me supportent. »

Belle secoua la tête et se moqua. « Seulement quand ça t'arrange on dirait. »

« C'est vrai, Em'… Si tu voulais notre support, tu n'aurais pas dû nous mentir pendant tout ce temps. » Ajouta Ruby. « Tu n'as fait que tu faufiler, nous raconter des fausses histoires, tu nous as laissé tomber sans nous dire où tu allais et en plus, tu te la tapais. »

La dispute fut interrompue par un petit coup porté à la porte, Emma fronça aussitôt les sourcils, incertaine de savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir et s'il fallait ouvrir. La décision fut prise par Ruby qui se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans ménagement, son irritation se décupla lorsqu'elle réalisa qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Putain ! Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Mills ? » Demanda Ruby en regardant la brune de façon incrédule.

Regina n'avait jamais semblé aussi penaude de toute sa vie, elle regretta immédiatement sa décision de venir frapper à cette porte lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des autres filles à l'intérieur. « Je voulais juste vous parlez à toutes les trois. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre de ce que tu as à me dire. » Murmura Ruby en regardant la brune avec colère.

« S'il te plaît. » Plaida Regina en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la brune aux mèches rouges pour croiser Emma qui paraissait plus calme.

Emma soupira. « Laisse la entrer Ruby. »

« Oh ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais de son côté. » Lança l'intéressée en regardant une dernière fois Regina avant de lui tourner le dos pour entrer dans la chambre.

La brune entra calmement à l'intérieur et prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle. A chaque seconde qui passait, elle se sentait de plus en plus stupide et effrayée.

« Eh bien ? » Insista Belle qui s'impatiente d'entendre la brune s'exprimer.

« Je sais que vous me détestez... » Commença Regina en relevant les yeux pour oser regarder les trois filles. « Et je sais que vous avez toutes de bonnes raisons de le faire. »

« Carrément. » Marmonna Ruby qui se calma un peu lorsqu'Emma lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour justifier tout ce que j'ai fait traverser à Emma. J'ai été une vraie garce et je n'aurais jamais dû traiter quelqu'un de cette façon... Mais vous devez me croire quand je vous dis que personne ne peut être plus désolé que moi. » Regina avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et prit une inspiration fébrile avant de poursuivre. « Emma m'a demandé il y a quelques semaines pourquoi j'avais été horrible avec elle et... Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que j'étais jalouse de son courage et c'est vrai... J'étais une mauvaise personne au collège. Si je voyais que quelqu'un avait une faiblesse, je le choisissais et Emma était la candidate parfaite pour ça. Mais quand je m'en prenais à elle, que je me moquais d'elle, elle semblait toujours s'en moquer, remontait le menton et répliquait avec le meilleur coup qu'elle avait. Étant une personne forte, la plus admirée, la plus populaire de l'école, je suis sûre que vous pouvez imaginer à quel point c'était irritant pour moi. Le fait qu'Emma soit si forte me rendait ridiculement en colère, avec de la jalousie et du ressentiment envers elle mais... La chose la plus effrayante était... » Regina fit une pause avant de regarder Emma et de lui sourire faiblement. « Cela m'a fait t'apprécier. »

Emma fronça des sourcils, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris. « Quoi ? »

Regina opina. « Toutes les personnes qui ont été victimes d'intimidations au collège ou de moqueries à l'école… Que ce soit parce qu'ils étaient geek, qu'ils s'habillaient de façon bizarre ou mal, qu'ils soient gays ou peu importe... Ils s'effondraient juste en larme et couraient retrouver leurs amis. Tu n'étais pas juste assez forte pour encaisser, mais tu étais assez courageuse pour me le rendre. Même quand tu étais seule, entourée par cinq ou six personnes, tu étais toujours pleine de sarcasme, pleine d'esprit et arrogante et... Wow, c'était impressionnant. J'avais l'habitude de souhaiter être plus comme toi et si je pouvais retourner en arrière pour changer les choses, je le ferais. Je ne voudrais pas te traiter comme de la merde, je voudrais te dire à quel point je t'admire et que je t'apprécie et que... J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de t'embrasser plutôt. »

Emma se sentit complètement abasourdie et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, seulement aucun mot ne put sortir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de sincérité dans les paroles de Regina et n'avait jamais pensé avoir le droit à un tel aveu de la part de cette dernière.

Regina fit quelques pas en avant, posa une main sur le ventre d'Emma et lui sourit. « Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste que toi et... tes amies sachiez ça. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire plus tôt... Je te parlerai quand tu seras prête. »

Regina se pencha en avant et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Emma avant de se reculer. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil vers Belle et Ruby, qui avaient l'air tout aussi abasourdies, avant de quitter la pièce.

Après quelques minutes passées, Belle finit par briser le silence. « Avez-vous une idée d'où ça venait ? »

Emma secoua doucement la tête en s'adossant davantage contre la table sans cesser de fixer le vide devant elle.

« Je déteste dire ça mais... » Belle regarda Ruby et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. « Elle n'a rien à voir avec la Regina Mills que nous connaissons. En fait, elle était plutôt gentille. »

La blonde opina, toujours incapable de formuler la moindre phrase alors qu'elle assimilait le discours de Regina. Est-ce que cela voulait vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Tout ce temps, toutes ces années d'intimidation, tout ça pour que Regina puisse cacher le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Que ces vacances lui avaient enfin permis de révéler ses vrais sentiments… Et après toutes ces années à vouloir le faire, elle avait finalement embrassé Emma.

« Emma, dis quelque chose. » Lança Belle qui commençait à s'inquiéter de voir son amie garder le silence depuis au moins dix minutes.

La blonde déglutit, releva finalement les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses amies afin d'essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?... Attendez…Qu'est-ce que NOUS faisons maintenant ? »

Belle regarda Ruby qui haussa simplement des épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Em' ? »

« Je veux que tu me dises que je suis toujours ton amie et que tu respectes ma décision. » Déclara Emma avec la plus grande honnêteté.

Ruby se pinça les lèvres. « Bien-sûr que je suis toujours ton amie et... Je ne vais pas te juger pour être avec elle mais je ne vais pas respecter ta décision jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prouve qu'elle est différente. »

Emma hocha doucement la tête. « D'accord. »

« Peut-on ne pas laisser ça ruiner nos vacances ? » Demanda Belle en regardant ses deux amies qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se regarder plus de dix secondes.

« J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Murmura Emma.

Ruby hocha la tête et regarda Belle avec un faible sourire. « Moi aussi. »

« Donc, est-ce que nous pouvons aller boire un verre maintenant ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. » Déclara Belle avec un sourire, essayant au mieux d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Ruby et Emma acquiescèrent en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Attends, Emma. » Ruby saisit le bras de sa meilleure amie et la retint avant que celle-ci n'atteigne la porte. « Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé, d'accord ? J'étais surtout choquée, et pour être honnête... Je me suis sentie un peu trahie. »

Emma pressa l'épaule de la brune et sourit. « C'est bon, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça...Seulement, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer et essayer de voir mon point de vue, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit Ruby qui fit une courte pause. Les deux amies finirent par se tendre les bras pour se faire un câlin de réconciliation, chacune tapotant doucement le dos de l'autre. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi longtemps, Em'. »

Emma rigola, recula un peu et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie en se dirigeant vers la sortie. En les voyant sortir, Belle leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. « Rub', avec un visage comme ça, qui le pourrait. »

« Honnêtement, je suis impatiente d'entendre tout cette histoire » Dit Belle avec un sourire en attendant ses amies.

« Oh, fais-moi confiance, elle est épatante. » Rigola Emma en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Elle tenta d'expliquer au mieux ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines avec Regina. Cependant, tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, c'était ce que la brune lui avait dit dans la chambre d'hôtel et elle avait désormais envie d'aller lui parler au plus vite.


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà suite, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait autant plus.

Comme d'habitude, merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour tout se qu'elle fait pour cette fic.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt =D

* * *

Chapitre 33:

Emma n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. La journée avait été une véritable spirale. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Regina, toute sa vie était devenue une véritable spirale infernale. Sa journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres mais, après une jolie gueule de bois, un peu de repos, une torride séance de sexe et une dispute, elle se retrouvait devant la porte de Regina à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

Ces dernières heures, elle était restée avec ses meilleures amies à tenter de leur expliquer la situation en détail. Elle se sentait toujours légèrement fragile. Du coup, une boisson alcoolisée et beaucoup de questions étaient bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin mais elle devait prendre sur elle car ses amies étaient en droit de la questionner longuement. Au fil des ans, elle s'était retrouvée en enfer, Ruby et Belle étaient les seules personnes à l'avoir épaulée pour traverser cette période. Ses amies l'avaient vue dans ses meilleurs jours comme dans les pires, elles l'avaient aidée à remonter la pente lorsqu'elle touchait le fond du gouffre. Il n'y avait pas que Regina qui lui menait la vie dure, elle devait apprendre à s'accepter pour aller plus facilement de l'avant. Seulement, c'était très difficile d'y parvenir lorsque certaines personnes se moquaient ouvertement d'elle avec Regina en tête de groupe. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer de jour en jour et à quelques reprises, Emma avait manqué de disjoncter à cause de cela.

Regina aurait beaucoup d'explications à fournir et la blonde ne savait pas par où commencer quand le moment viendrait d'en discuter. Le petit discours de la brune avait fait un sacré effet, comparable à une violente gifle, et Emma ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. En toute honnêteté, les raisons qui avaient poussé Regina à la traiter de la sorte à l'époque la mettaient davantage en colère. Maintenant qu'elle savait que la brune l'avait choisie pour lutter contre son attirance pour les filles, la blonde commençait à réévaluer son opinion sur la brune.

Après être restée un quart d'heure devant la porte de Regina, Emma prit une profonde inspiration et décida de frapper. Elle attendit patiemment une réponse et cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver lorsque Regina apparu à l'embrasure.

« Hey. » L'accueilli Regina.

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de sortir durant ces vacances ? » Demanda Emma en essayant de commencer la conversation sans montrer qu'elle était contrariée. « Tu es toujours ici quand je viens frapper à ta porte. »

Regina haussa les épaules et fit un sourire. « Est-ce que tu t'en plains ? »

Emma secoua la tête avant de faire un geste pour désigner l'intérieur de la pièce. « Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'entre ? »

« Pas du tout. » Dit Regina en se décalant sur le côté pour laisser la blonde entrer avant de fermer la porte et de la suivre. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Emma de but en blanc, ses yeux se plongeant intensément dans ceux de la brune. « Tout était vrai ou c'était simplement une façon de paraître meilleure ? »

« C'est honnêtement ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma soupira. « Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser désormais, Regina... Tellement de choses ont changé et maintenant... Mon dieu ! Ma tête est tellement foutu. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas jouer avec ta tê... »

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de t'excuser et me dire la vérité. » L'interrompit Emma dont les mots paraissaient plus impatients qu'elle le souhaitait.

Regina s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda la blonde sérieusement. « Je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Alors quoi? Tu t'es moquée de moi parce que tu avais le béguin pour moi et tu ne pouvais pas le supporter ? » Demanda Emma sur un ton sarcastique.

Regina haussa des épaules et fixa Emma d'un air penaud. « Pas tout à fait. »

« Sais-tu à quel point c'est tordu comme plan ? » Questionna Emma qui paraissait de plus en plus irritée. « Tu t'es moquée de moi parce que j'étais gay alors que tu étais sacrément gay toi aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Murmura Regina qui trouva ses genoux très intéressant d'un coup.

Emma secoua la tête avec désespoir. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais. »

« Écoute, je ne sais pas, d'accord ? » Commença Regina qui fit courir nerveusement ses doigts dans sa chevelure en essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire. « Tu ne penses pas que je suis aussi confuse que toi par tout ça ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été assez courageuse pour l'affronter et à la place, j'ai préféré l'ignorer en choisissant d'être odieuse avec toi... Et maintenant que j'ai arrêté d'agir ainsi et que j'ai commencé à te traiter de la façon dont j'ai toujours voulu le faire, c'est étrange et je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser... Je sais juste que j'aime ça. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant ? » Demanda Emma qui voulait vraiment tout comprendre. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tous ces trucs quand tout cela a commencé ? »

Regina haussa des épaules. « Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas me contenter d'accepter ça. » Déclara Emma avec impatience. « Je ne peux pas accepter de te voir sans cesse faire volte-face. Une minute tu m'aimes bien et la suivante tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi. Un coup tu n'es pas gay et ensuite tu couches avec moi. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu injuste pour moi ? »

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin et elle ne savait pas dire si elle tenait sincèrement à connaître la réponse. « A quel point j'ai été horrible avec toi au collège ? »

Emma arqua un sourcil, intriguée et choquée. « Tu ne peux vraiment pas répondre à celle-là par toi-même ? Tu es quand même celle qui l'a fait après tout. »

« Ouais, je sais mais... » Regina se mit à jouer avec une ficelle de son short, détestant le fait qu'Emma pouvait lui faire perdre sa confiance en elle et son assurance en étant simplement à ses côtés. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais été si horrible... Tu semblais toujours bien réagir et je pensais que tu ne l'avais jamais pris à cœur. »

« Jamais pris à cœur ?! » Lança Emma incrédule en sentant son humeur se dégrader progressivement. « Regina, sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de faire son coming-out auprès de sa famille et de ses amis quand tu n'as que treize ans et que tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un se moque constamment de toi à la moindre occasion ? C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça pour que tu te moques de moi en plus. Mais non ce n'était pas assez pour la superbe Regina Mills, n'est-ce pas ? Non, tu as dû mettre TOUT le monde de ton côté de sorte afin que je ne puisse plus marcher dans le hall de l'école sans qu'on vienne me jeter quelque chose au visage, qu'on me fasse trébucher ou qu'on me traite comme la dernière des merdes. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne, je continuais de garder la tête haute et j'essayais d'aller en classe en tentant de me relever. Je ne méritais rien de tout cela. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder une fille à l'école sans qu'elle n'en vienne à l'hypothèse que j'avais le béguin pour elle. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que Regina Mills a dit que c'était vrai et en étant la foutue Reine du monde, elle ne pouvait avoir que raison, pas vrai ? »

« Emma, je... »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » Cria Emma en coupant Regina. « Te moquer de moi n'était jamais assez pour toi. Si quelqu'un d'autre me trouvait un surnom, tu devais toujours en trouver un de mieux. Être la plus populaire n'était pas assez pour toi, tu devais aussi être la pire des garces. J'étais en fait effrayée par toi parce qu'à chaque fois que tu semblais en avoir fini avec quelqu'un, tu me traitais comme la pire des merdes et je me mettais à penser « Bordel ! De quoi cette fille est-elle capable ? » … Tu m'as malmenée, tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien, tu m'as intimidée, tu m'as menacée et tu veux savoir ce qui est le pire ? Tu semblais apprécier. »

Regina secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

Emma regarda à la brune, les sourcils arqués et un regard impressionné sur le visage. « Pas vraiment ? Bordel ! Mais quel genre de réponse c'est ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Mon dieu, ça va sembler tellement tordu. » Murmura Regina en tâchant de trouver les bons mots. « Tu étais mon premier et unique choix. Pas parce que j'aimais être horrible avec toi mais parce que j'arrivais à voir ton esprit fabuleux, sarcastique, qui a une réponse à tout. Ton côté courageux, fort et insolant que personne d'autre n'avait dans tous ceux dont je me moquais. Tu étais unique en ton genre et j'avais toujours l'air d'apprécier parce que j'aimais la façon dont tu gérais tout ça. J'adorais entendre certaines des choses que tu répliquais et j'adorais être éblouie par toi. »

« Tu as raison Regina, c'est tordu. » Déclara Emma. « Tu réalises qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour parler à quelqu'un que d'être horrible avec ? Le fait que tu m'aies choisie parce que tu m'appréciais me fait ressentir rien de plus que du dégoût pour toi. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » Murmura Regina en baissant la tête vers ses propres genoux.

« Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'être dans ma position. » Commença Emma. « Penser à utiliser mon propre combat pour faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre me rend complètement malade. Je ne traiterai JAMAIS quelqu'un de la même façon dont tu m'as traitée et peu importe ce que tu traversais, tu n'avais aucun droit de t'en servir comme prétexte pour toutes les horreurs que tu m'as fait traverser. »

« Emma, laisse-moi... »

« TAIS-TOI REGINA ! » Cria Emma et la brune baissa instantanément le regard vers ses genoux, ne cherchant même pas à broncher. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui serait une excuse acceptable pour ton comportement. Et je ne parle pas du fait que c'est parce que tu avais peur que tu pourrais d'une certaine façon être comme moi... Je ne sais même pas comment te dire à quel point mon opinion sur toi change. »

« Je suis désolée. » Marmonna Regina qui fut incapable de relever les yeux.

Emma se moqua. « Oh ! Tu es désolée? Voilà qui change tout, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire d'autre ? » Cria Regina dont la voix devenait de plus en plus puissante tandis que son incapacité de se justifier ne faisait que l'irriter davantage. « Bordel ! Je suis vraiment désolée, d'accord ? Je me sens déjà assez mal à propos de tout ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Tu sais que si je pouvais retourner en arrière pour tout changer, je le ferais. Je n'avais absolument aucun droit de te faire endurer tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser et ça me donne l'impression d'être une ordure. Tu penses que j'aime me rappeler de tout ça ? Tu penses que je suis fière de ça ou que j'en retire de la satisfaction maintenant ? Je déteste le fait que ce qu'il y a entre nous ait été entaché par mon attitude de garce. Je ne veux plus être cette personne à présent et j'essaie de passer à autre chose... J'essaie d'être gentille avec toi, j'essaie de te traiter vraiment de la façon que tu mérites. Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée dans ma vie... Tu es gentille et honnête et tu traites les personnes avec respect. Si j'étais juste un centième de celle que tu es, je serais vraiment fière de moi. Je ne mérite pas que tu me parles. Je sais plus que tout que je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse mais tu m'as demandé la vérité et je te la donne. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne l'aimes pas… Mais comment allons-nous avancer si tu ne n'arrives même pas à me croire quand je te dis que je suis désolée ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Emma - Oh, je ne te déteste plus désormais, je m'en suis remise, je suis passée à autre chose – Swan, hein ? Est-ce que notre histoire va droit à la poubelle maintenant que tes amies sont au courant ? »

« Ne me raconte pas tes conneries sur le changement à cause de mes amies. » Cassa Emma en se sentant de plus en plus agacée. « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Quand nous sommes rien que toutes les deux, tu es une personne complètement différente. Mais quand tu es avec tes amis, tu es comme un cauchemar vivant ! »

« Depuis que ça a commencé entre nous, je n'ai fait qu'être gentille avec toi ! » Rétorqua Regina en se levant de son lit et en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Emma qui continuait de lui crier dessus. « Ceci dit en passant, tu compliques vraiment tout ! Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble et la plupart du temps, je pense sincèrement que nous sommes ces gens... Nous sommes complètement différentes Emma, regarde-nous ! Je viens dans ta chambre d'hôtel pour te dire que je t'apprécie vraiment et maintenant nous sommes ici à nous déchirer en lambeaux. »

« Ouais ! Eh bien, si tu n'étais pas une telle peau de vache, je n'aurais pas à te remettre à ta place ! » Cria Emma qui perdait son self-control.

Regina roula des yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et maintenant, tu essaies d'être blessante sans aucune raison apparente. »

« Et ? » Demanda Emma sèchement. « Je ne suis pas autorisée à faire ça ? »

Regina sourit. « Ne défie pas le maître, Swan ! J'ai écrit le putain de livre sur - être blessante juste par ce que je le peux -. »

« Garce ! » Lança Emma simplement, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Lesbienne. » Taquina Regina, amusée.

Emma arqua un sourcil. « Lesbienne refoulée. »

Regina secoua la tête. « Tu as fini ? »

« Et toi ? » Contra Emma du tac-au-tac.

Regina opina et soupira. « Je peux dire quelque chose maintenant sans que tu t'énerves ou que tu me cries dessus ? »

« Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne me mettrai pas en colère mais mes lèvres sont scellées. » Répondit Emma en mimant une fermeture éclair.

Regina sembla accepter le compromis et ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer. « Je sais que je mérite tout ce que tu me balances et je sais que tout ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé était mal. Mais, j'ai vraiment aimé ces dernières semaines et je ne veux pas gâcher tout ce que nous avons construit et tous les progrès que nous avons fait pour finalement revenir à la case départ... Je ne pense pas que nous voyons les choses du même œil mais... Je voulais simplement être honnête avec toi et je sentais que la moindre des choses est que je te devais la vérité... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis ou ce que je ressens pour toi mais je sais que je ne veux pas perdre... ça. »

« Ok. » Répondit Emma simplement.

Regina arqua un sourcil. « Ok ? »

« Ouais, mais est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de se faire surprendre par des personnes maintenant ? Je ne suis pas fan des confrontations. » Dit Emma dont la colère s'estompait suite aux paroles de la brune.

Regina hocha lentement la tête. « Nous n'avons pas réellement résolu un quart de cette dispute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma sourit en secouant la tête. « Est-ce que nous avons déjà résolu quelque chose quand nous nous disputons ? »

« Je suppose que non. » Rigola la brune en se triturant les mains, le regard rivé au sol avant de finalement lever les yeux pour rencontrer celui d'Emma, d'un air penaud. « Est-ce que tu vas me détester à nouveau ? »

Emma sourit involontairement et sentit son estomac se retourner quand Regina la regarda, incapable de nier le fait que la brune pouvait être incroyablement mignonne quand elle le souhaitait. « Évidement que je ne te déteste pas... Mais je serai jamais ta plus grande fan. »

« Eh bien, je ne serai jamais la tienne non plus, donc c'est cool. » Taquina Regina.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et se frotta le front en pensant à leur situation actuelle. « C'est la relation la plus bizarre dans l'histoire de l'humanité. »

Regina fit un pas en avant, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma et attira la blonde afin que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Ce ne serait pas nous si ce n'était pas un peu tordu, pas vrai ? »

« Nope, certainement pas. » Rigola Emma en posant les mains sur les hanches de Regina. « Et maintenant ? »

Regina sourit. « Maintenant... Tu enlèves tes vêtements et tu vas grimper sur ce lit. Tu es VRAIMENT sexy quand tu es en colère. »

« Oh ! Donc tu penses que je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi maintenant ? » Demanda Emma sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Regina sourit en se penchant en avant et brossa brièvement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. « Swan, si tu pouvais me résister, nous ne serions pas ici en moment, si ? »

Emma détourna la tête, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à Regina mais elle savait qu'elle était incapable de résister à la brune. « Je ne voudrais pas te rendre encore plus sûre de toi, plus que tu ne l'es déjà du moins... Je ne suis pas si facile à conquérir, tu sais ? »

« Bééébé. » Chantonna Regina en se reculant d'un pas. Elle fit passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta sur le côté. « Ne me fais pas commencer sans toi. »

Emma tourna la tête et regarda finalement Regina en souriant. « Voilà enfin quelque chose que j'aime voir. »

Regina sourit en faisant signe à Emma de la rejoindre en se reculant vers le lit. « Tu ferais mieux de venir vite ici avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Essaie de m'arrêter. » Déclara Emma en suivant Regina sur le lit et en enlevant son propre t-shirt.

Quand Emma poussa la brune contre le lit, leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent ensemble et leurs mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur discussion et d'être de tout cœur d'accord avec elle-même – Elles avaient vraiment la relation la plus tordue au monde.


	34. Chapter 34

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée de publier que maintenant, mais ma maman a eu des problèmes de santé et j'ai du m'occuper d'elle. Mais je vais faire en sorte de reprendre un rythme normal. Sinon ! Je vous remercie, on a dépassé la barre des 600 reviews, on approche presque des 100 favoris et des 200 follows et ça me fait super plaisir !

Je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à tout le monde mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour le faire rapidement.

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen de m'avoir relue et corrigée et un GRAND MERCI à Naomily-faan de m'avoir aidée à écrire ce chapitre. Pour vos âmes perverses, je préviens que ce chapitre est M dans l'espoir de me faire pardonner du retard.

Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

Chapitre 34:

« Ah, ça m'avait manqué. » Déclara Ruby en prenant une grosse gorgée de sa boisson, alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de Belle et Emma, toutes trois postées autour de la piste de danse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Belle en lançant un regard perplexe vers Ruby.

Ruby montra Emma d'un hochement de tête en souriant. « Nous retrouver toutes les trois autour d'un verre, pendant qu'Em' fusille Mills du regard. »

En entendant son prénom, Emma sortit de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fusiller Regina du regard. Si tu continues de la regarder comme ça, elle va prendre feu sur place. » Rigola Ruby.

Emma hocha la tête, incapable de formuler la moindre phrase compréhensible alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau dans la direction de Regina qui était accoudée au bar, flirtant et buvant avec un bel homme qui lui avait offert son verre. La blonde n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il se passait en elle, mais le sentiment d'énervement qui emplissait son estomac n'augurait rien de bon et la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut d'affronter ce mec et de lui exploser les dents. Elle était bien consciente de ne pas être subtile et ne voulait vraiment pas voir cet homme montrer toutes ses intentions à sa brune en lui payant continuellement des verres et en lui touchant occasionnellement le corps.

Quand il plaça sa main sur le genou de Regina, Emma fronça un peu plus les sourcils tandis que ses meilleures amies échangèrent un regard inquiet, en remarquant que les phalanges de leur amie commençaient à blanchir lorsqu'elle serra son verre un peu plus fort.

« Em'. » Commença Belle en posant sa main sur son épaule et la secouant doucement, la blonde refusa de se retourner et continua de fixer le couple au bar. « Em' ! ».

« Quoi ? » Cassa Emma se tournant finalement pour faire face à la petite brune, en la foudroyant du regard.

Belle tressaillit au ton de la voix de son amie mais lui fit un sourire sincère tout en lui serrant l'épaule de manière rassurante. « Écoute, oublie ça, ne la laisse pas t'atteindre... Je pensais que vous aviez convenu que ce n'était pas sérieux entre vous ? »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux qu'elle se frotte à quelqu'un d'autre sous mes yeux. » Répondit-elle en finissant son verre d'une seule traite avant de le faire claquer sur une table voisine.

Ruby plaça un bras autour des épaules d'Emma avant de l'attirer vers elle. « Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, tu vaux bien mieux que lui. »

Emma roula des yeux. « Je vais me chercher un autre verre. »

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir y aller Em' ? » Demanda Belle, en hochant la tête dans la direction de Regina qui était toujours assise au bar.

« Je ne vais pas éviter le bar à cause d'elle... Elle est probablement trop occupée pour me remarquer de toute manière. » Murmura Emma alors qu'elle tournait le dos à ses amis pour se diriger vers le bar.

« Je savais qu'elle se foutait de la gueule d'Emma. » Déclara Ruby en lançant un regard méprisant vers la brune avant de se tourner vers Belle. « Certaines personnes ne changent pas, Mills en fait définitivement partie... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Em' perd son temps avec cette garce. »

Belle haussa les épaules. « Nous ne pouvons pas dire à Emma quoi faire... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit en elle non plus, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose. »

« Parce qu'Emma fait toujours des bons choix quand il s'agit de femmes ? » Demanda Ruby incrédule. « Combien de fois avons-nous dû dégager une hystérique ? »

« Ok, elle n'a peut-être pas une bonne réputation. » Approuva Belle en souriant.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la ferma brusquement en voyant Emma s'approcher d'elles, la moitié de son verre déjà parti, une lueur de fureur brillant dans ses émeraudes.

« D'accord, j'en ai plus rien à foutre, trouvez-moi une fille maintenant. » Déclara Emma fermement, sa décision déjà prise, ayant été complètement ignorée par Regina au bar tandis que cette dernière continuait de rire aux tentatives boiteuses de séduction de l'homme l'accompagnant.

« Oui ! » Cria Ruby, levant la main pour taper dans celle d'Emma en signant d'acquiescement tout en souriant, avant que la blonde ne finisse son verre.

Belle regarda Emma avec inquiétude, et un froncement de sourcils se dessina rapidement sur son visage. « Em', es-tu sûre de prendre la bonne décision ? »

Emma hocha positivement la tête, plaçant son verre sur une table tout en commençant à scanner la piste de danse. « Comme l'a dit Ruby, pourquoi je devrais juste la regarder être une grosse allumeuse quand je peux faire exactement la même chose ? »

Ruby fronça les sourcils. « Erm, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ce que j'ai dit Em'... »

« Emma, ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide. » Alarma Belle, sachant comment se comportait son amie lorsqu'elle était énervée avec en plus de ça, un certain taux d'alcool dans le sang.

« Quelque chose de stupide comme quoi ? » Demanda Emma de manière rhétorique tant elle n'attendait aucune réponse avant de poursuivre. « Comme coucher avec ma pire ennemie ? Comme être impliquée avec la fille qui a fait de ma vie un enfer et que mes meilleures amies détestent ? Comme actuellement croire que la plus grande garce que la Terre n'ai jamais porté était capable de changer ? Bah tu sais quoi Belle, je pense avoir fait tout ça, donc je n'ai vraiment pas grand chose à perdre ! »

« Em', calme toi. » Dit Ruby sévèrement, agrippant le bras de son amie en lui lançant un regard sérieux. « Tu vaux mieux qu'elle et que toute cette mascarade. Reprends-toi, toute cette histoire devient déprimante. »

Emma était sur le point de continuer sa tirade, mais un regard menaçant de la part de la brune aux mèches rouges la fit se raviser rapidement et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait parlé comme ça, elle aurait réagi, mais venant de sa meilleure amie, c'était acceptable et nécessaire. Quelques fois, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de leur amour, et réalisa rapidement que sa réaction était vraiment stupide. C'est ce qu'Emma aimait de ses amies, peu importe que ce soit gentil ou pas, si quelque chose avait besoin d'être dit, c'était dit.

« D'accord... Ouais, désolée. » Murmura la blonde, en laissant échapper un profond soupir, tout en regardant aux alentours. « Pouvons-nous quand même me trouver une fille ? »

Belle et Ruby se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, partageant leur inquiétude de manière silencieuse, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Emma.

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec elle ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai juste... vous savez que je n'aime pas perdre la face. » Expliqua la jeune femme.

Ruby hocha la tête, et un petit sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « C'est vrai. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est toujours avec lui ? Je ne veux pas regarder. » Demanda Emma en relançant un regard sur la piste de danse et essayant de choisir une possible candidate pour oublier Regina.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers le bar, fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus lorsqu'elles virent Regina poser sa main sur le bras de l'homme, alors qu'elle balançait sa tête en arrière dans un gloussement niais.

« Erm... Ouais il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit toujours avec lui. » Murmura Belle ne voulant presque pas partager cette information.

« Ouais j'ai compris. » Marmonna Emma, gardant les yeux fixés sur la piste.

Belle soupira, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, et la faisant se tourner vers elle pour lui faire face. « Emma, je sais que nous avons dit ce que nous avons dit à propos de Mills dans la chambre d'hôtel mais... tu peux le dire si tu l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais ? Nous sommes tes amies, et nous te soutiendrons, mais si tu fais ça juste parce que tu es blessée par ce qu'elle fait, c'est d'accord, on comprend. »

Emma secoua la tête. « C'est bon, comme je vous l'ai dit les filles... Regina et moi ce n'est rien de sérieux, pas d'attachement juste... un peu de fun. »

« Ecoute Em', je te dis ça parce que tu es mon amie... je pense que tu as juste besoin d'arrêter ça non ? » Commença Ruby, la gravité se sentant dans l'intonation de sa voix. « Ce n'est pas sain, vous êtes juste en train de vous faire du mal l'une et l'autre, de faire n'importe quoi, un coup vous vous battez et après vous couchez ensemble... Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire ça. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets, tu es censée apprécier ta soirée avec nous et à la place tu restes fixée sur ce trou du cul. C'est évident pour nous qu'elle et toi ce n'est pas ce que Regina veut, elle s'amuse juste et Em', tu n'es pas faite pour ça... Tu es une fille adorable avec un grand cœur et tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui couche juste avec quelqu'un pour s'amuser. »

« Ce n'est pas que ça. » Soupira Emma en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant une explication à donner. « Je ne suis peut-être pas amoureuse d'elle, je ne sors peut-être pas avec ou peu importe... Ce n'est pas juste à propos du sexe. Nous ne nous retrouvons pas que pour coucher ensemble, ce n'est pas que ça. »

« Donc c'est à propos de quoi ? » Insista Ruby, curieuse quant à savoir la réponse.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Si seulement je le savais. »

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas toi. » Déclara Ruby.

Emma soupira, en lançant un regard à Regina en laissant sortir un gémissement de sa bouche. « Écoutez, nous ne pouvons pas simplement aller sur la piste de danse, loin d'elle avant qu'elle ne commence à faire frotti-frotta avec lui contre le bar ? »

Belle pouffa, poussant Emma dans le dos. « Vous deux allez-y, je vais aller chercher quelques verres. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi toi ? »

« Parce que, Ruby. »

« Comment ça Belle ? » En tapotant son amie sur le bras.

« Je sais comment tu es, et si tu vas là-bas, Mills a du soucis à se faire. »

Ruby sourit. « Sacrée toi et ton cerveau de French perspicace. »

Emma feint un visage choqué et poussa gentiment dans le bras de Ruby. « Tu connais ce mot toi ? Trois syllabes, ce n'est pas un peu trop pour ton vocabulaire ? »

« Laisse tomber. » Murmura Ruby, incapable de contenir le sourire qui fendait son visage. « Ramène ton cul sur la piste de danse. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. » Rigola Emma, essayant de son mieux de s'amuser et d'oublier Regina quand elle laissa Ruby l'emmener à travers la foule de gens, le plus loin possible du bar.

Quand Belle s'approcha du bar, elle remarqua que le nouvel ami de Regina marchait en direction des toilettes, et la brune soupira, regardant le fond de son verre en fronçant les sourcils. Belle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle savait que ce n'était pas son rôle, et après tout elle n'aurait aucune idée de ce qu'elle dirait. Mais quand elle se pencha contre le bar, elle vit Regina faire glisser son regard, et pendant la seconde où elles gardèrent le contact elle était sûre de voir de la culpabilité dans les yeux de Regina.

Belle regarda rapidement en direction du bar, ramassant sa commande et remerciant le barman lorsqu'il lui tendit les verres, ne regardant plus Regina.

Cependant la brune n'avait pas quitté Belle du regard pendant tout ce temps. Elle était désespérée de dire quelque chose, se défendre, supplier l'amie de la blonde d'aller parler à cette dernière pour lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une façade, pour maintenir les apparences telles qu'elles étaient et que le fameux garçon n'était qu'un idiot. Mais comme d'habitude, elle était trop effrayée de faire ça, à la place, elle préféra garder ses ressentis pour elle-même et regarda seulement la brunette s'éloigner, plaçant son plus beau sourire sur son visage quand l'homme revint vers elle.

« Où en étais-je ? » Commença-t-il en se tenant en face de Regina, et posant sa main sur le bar souriant à la brune en retour. « Oh ouais, donc nous étions à ce club... »

Regina roula des yeux mentalement, suppliant silencieusement le garçon de perdre son intérêt pour elle et de s'en éloigner avant qu'elle ne se suicide. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était attirant et que quelques semaines auparavant, elle l'aurait invité sur la piste de danse, ne se préoccupant pas de qui pourrait les voir et passer du bon temps avant de l'emmener avec elle dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour passer un meilleur moment en sa compagnie. Mais à la place, elle était ici, désintéressée, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il lui disait autre que rigoler et lui toucher occasionnellement le bras pour prétendre qu'elle était intéressée, peu importe ce qui sortait de sa bouche. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser à cet instant était Emma. Quand elle lui touchait la peau, elle n'était pas aussi douce, il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans ses yeux, quand il souriait son visage n'était aussi radieux et ne donnait pas envie de lui sourire en retour, et quand il parlait elle n'était pas suspendue à ses lèvres, elle voulait juste qu'il se taise et qu'il s'en aille.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de s'en éloigner ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis le début de la soirée, mais la triste réalité était que malgré ses efforts chaque jours, Regina Mills restait quelqu'un de faible. Elle continuait de remarquer Kathryn ou quelqu'un d'autre du lycée qui lui lançait des sourires entendus ou des clins d'œil et elle savait que si elle refusait les avances d'un gars comme celui qui se tenait face d'elle, les gens ne passeraient pas au-dessus. Il était de loin le plus attirant des garçons dans le club et par conséquent, il était évident qu'elle finisse la soirée avec lui. Mais encore, malgré sa chance, Regina ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Les heures passèrent, la brune se tenait toujours adossée contre le bar, maintenant incapable de cacher son ennui par des soupirs profonds, se frottant occasionnellement les tempes ou roulant subtilement les yeux quand l'homme en face d'elle lui racontait une nouvelle anecdote aussi ennuyeuse que les précédentes. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de son prénom et était pratiquement sûre qu'il ne savait rien à propos d'elle autre que le fait qu'elle était sexy mais aussi qu'elle lui prêtait faussement attention. Le regard de Regina balaya le club, de ses amies qui se trouvaient dans un coin tous assis en train de parler et boire, à la piste de danse où tout le monde bougeait ensemble au rythme des battements de la musique. Et c'est là qu'elle vit quelque chose qui fit rater un battement à son cœur. Emma était debout, un large sourire scotché sur son visage alors qu'une fille avait ses bras enroulés autour de la nuque de la blonde, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, tandis que les mains d'Emma couraient le long du corps de l'inconnue.

Regina n'avait jamais ressenti de jalousie avant, n'ayant jamais été assez proche de quelqu'un pour en ressentir le besoin. Cependant, le sentiment qui courait à travers son corps ne pouvait être que de la jalousie quand elle voyait la fille se presser contre Emma, murmurer Dieu sait quoi dans l'oreille de cette dernière, donnant à la blonde un sourire indélébile.

Regina était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, étudiant le couple avec attention et observant les moindres mouvements. Elle pouvait sentir son estomac se retourner et serra sa mâchoire d'énervement, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible alors que c'était tout le contraire qui se passait en elle, sa colère grandit quand la fille qui se trouvait face d'Emma attrapa cette dernière à l'arrière de la nuque, l'approchant au plus près d'elle lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma tourna son regard vers la brune, ses yeux se verrouillant instantanément aux chocolats, créant ce qu'on pouvait seulement décrire comme étant le plus maladroit des contacts visuels qui ne fut jamais maintenu entre deux personnes.  
Regina était sûre d'avoir vu un regard disant clairement « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » traverser l'émeraude d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne baisse le regard pour murmurer quelque chose à la mystérieuse fille se trouvant dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

« Excuse-moi. » Lâcha Regina, offrant à l'homme en face d'elle pas plus d'explications avant de se diriger à son tour vers les toilettes, poussant sur son passage quelques personnes pour arriver plus rapidement avant de finalement atteindre sa destination et de pousser la porte d'entrée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la blonde leva son regard vers le lavabo sur lequel elle était penchée, regardant dans le miroir en face d'elle pour rencontrer la réflexion du regard de la brune.

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se collant à une des cabines derrière elle et regarda Emma attentivement. « Donc ce petit show était pour mon bénéfice ou le tien ? »

Emma se retourna en arquant un sourcil à l'attention de la brune. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu sais, la pute avec qui tu étais en train de te trémousser ? » Expliqua Regina.

Emma pouffa. « Ce n'est pas une pute, c'est actuellement une très gentille fille... pas du genre à se foutre de moi, et de flirter ouvertement avec un gars juste devant mes yeux après que je l'ai défendue auprès de mes amies, pour finalement me faire passer pour la plus grande des connes. »

Regina sourit. « Donc tu essaies de me rendre jalouse, c'est ça ? »

« Ne me lance pas ce putain de regard. » Déclara Emma en fronçant les sourcils. « Je déteste quand tu te moques de moi et quand tu es arrogante. »

« Mais tu es ici, pas vrai ? » Demanda Regina en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher plus près d'Emma.

Emma étouffa un rire. « Ne te flatte pas, je ne suis pas autorisée à danser avec des filles ? »

Regina haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que tu l'es... mais soyons honnêtes, préfèrerais-tu être de l'autre côté à danser avec je ne sais qui, ou ici à me baiser ? »

La déclaration de Regina envoya une vague de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Emma, et elle sentit instantanément son estomac faire un looping. « Quelqu'un pourrait entrer. »

Regina secoua négativement la tête, avançant de quelques pas vers la blonde, et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps sur le lavabo, montrant de la tête une des cabines derrière elle. « C'est pourquoi nous allons ici, verrouiller la porte et prier pour que personne ne se souvienne des chaussures que nous portions. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'être énervée contre la fille actuellement pressée contre elle, et savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être mais quand Regina glissa son genou entre ses cuisses et y appliqua une douce pression, son corps commença à la défier, elle se retrouva à poser ses mains sur la taille de la brune et à la pousser de manière à ce qu'elles se retrouvent à l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Je savais que tu céderais. » Murmura Regina, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma quand la blonde leva la main pour fermer la porte à clef.

« Arrête d'être aussi arrogante. » Grogna Emma qui attrapa Regina et la plaqua pour que son dos se retrouve contre la porte de la cabine, déclenchant ainsi un grognement de la part de la brune.

Regina sourit en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de sa partenaire et en attrapant ses propres lèvres entre ses dents. « Maintenant Swan, pas besoin de s'énerver ici... ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais frottée à lui sur la piste de danse. »

Emma baissa ses mains, attrapa le bas de la robe de Regina et la remonta doucement jusqu'à sa taille. « Ouais… Au moins, je n'ai pas été jalouse au point de t'obliger à me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes pour te demander de me baiser, histoire de me faire remarquer. »

Regina laissa échapper un rire, sa respiration se saccada quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma entrer en contact avec la peau de son cou, déposant une ligne de baisers tout au long de celui-ci et capturant occasionnellement la peau entre ses dents avant de l'apaiser avec sa langue.

« Oh mon Dieu bébé... ce n'est pas... pour me faire remarquer. » Murmura Regina, se forçant pour faire sortir ses mots lorsqu'Emma fit courir ses doigts le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et s'approchant douloureusement de la zone où la brune voulait désespérément être touchée. « Je t'ai dit combien tu étais sexy quand tu es énervée... et ce regard que tu m'as lancé à travers la piste de danse... m'a tellement excitée... »

Emma sourit en se reculant afin d'observer les réactions de Regina. « Tu vas devoir m'énerver plus souvent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina sentit un petit pincement entre ses cuisses quand elle regarda Emma se mettre à genoux, l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver fit augmenter sa respiration dramatiquement, et son cœur commença à battre dans ses oreilles. Il n'y avait aucun doute en disant qu'elle était incroyablement excitée. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle sentit Emma écarter sa culotte du bout des doigts avant de plonger sa langue aussi loin qu'elle le put pour atteindre ses plis mouillés.

« Putain de merde. » Grogna Regina en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la cabine, dans le but de rester stable, et sentant ses genoux flancher lorsqu'elle Emma sortit sa langue avant de rapidement y retourner.

Emma fit courir sa main le long de la cuisse de Regina, lui faisant lever une jambe pour la placer sur son épaule afin d'avoir un angle plus accessible avant de retirer sa langue et la faire courir doucement sur la longueur de son clitoris.

Pendant un court instant, Regina sentit un léger sentiment de panique parcourir son corps quant au fait qu'elle était dans les toilettes du club avec la moitié de ses camarades de classe juste à l'extérieur, pendant qu'Emma Swan était à genoux avec la tête fermement placée entre ses cuisses. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde glisser facilement deux doigts en elle, toute la panique fut rapidement remplacée par une vague de plaisir des plus intenses.

« Em'... va plus vite bébé. » Supplia Regina en espérant plus de la part de la concernée tandis qu'elle balança ses hanches en rythme avec les doigts d'Emma et rapprocha inconsciemment son corps de la langue de la blonde. C'était sans déplaire à la jeune femme qui était plus qu'heureuse de répondre aux demandes de la brune et qui poussa ses doigts plus fort à l'intérieur de sa partenaire, déclenchant ainsi un gémissement et une série de mots salaces.

A chaque coup de langue sur le clitoris de Regina, elle continua de faire des vas et vient à l'intérieur de la brune, elle pouvait sentir la brune se rapprocher de la délivrance. Ses muscles commençaient à se contracter autour de ses doigts et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique.

Regina avait une main pressée contre le côté de la cabine pour la supporter pendant que l'autre agrippait l'arrière de la tête de la blonde, gardant celle-ci fermement en place. La brune roula des yeux de plaisir et gémit le prénom d'Emma qui résonna dans toutes les toilettes. Ce gémissement à l'instant même où la blonde courba ses doigts à l'intérieur de la brune, y appliquant plus de pression sur son clitoris avant d'y faire courir sa langue une énième fois.

« Juste ici Em'... » Gémit Regina entre deux respirations lorsqu'elle sentit son corps trembler, persuadée que ses genoux étaient sur le point de flancher à chaque seconde en sentant Emma pousser plus rapidement et plus profondément. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant précis qu'elle commença à sentir l'orgasme l'envahir. « Oh... mon... Dieu. »

Emma recourba une dernière fois ses doigts, sentant le corps de Regina frémir tandis que la tête de celle-ci se cogna contre la porte derrière elle afin de se maintenir en place pendant que son orgasme la frappa de plein fouet. Emma retira sa main, n'arrêtant pas complètement ses mouvements en attendant que Regina redescende. Emma plaça un doux baiser sur le haut du centre de la brune, ce qui lui déclencha un petit gémissement, et se retira doucement d'elle. Elle se releva et regarda Regina avec un air espiègle dans les yeux pendant qu'elle mettait ses doigts en bouche pour les lécher sensuellement. Elle plaça ensuite ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Regina sur la porte.

« Qui était jalouse ce soir ? » Demanda Emma simplement, d'une voix douce et calme.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait doucement une respiration normale, Regina attrapa le tee-shirt d'Emma dans le but de calmer les battements de son cœur. Doucement mais sûrement, malgré le fait que ça allait la faire paraître faible, la brune hocha la tête positivement.

« Très. » Murmura Regina en agrippant un peu plus fort le tee-shirt de la blonde pour l'attirer plus près encore. « Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne te touche comme ça. »

« Mais c'est d'accord pour toi de flirter avec des gars ? » Demanda Emma, de façon amère, sa jalousie de tout à l'heure reprenant lentement le dessus lorsqu'elle repensa au comportement qu'avait eu Regina au bar.

Regina secoua la tête. « Je ne flirtais pas avec lui... Je n'aurais pas pu être intéressée par lui. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Emma était pratiquement sûre de déjà connaître la réponse mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de la fille qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Regina l'attira au plus près, ses lèvres placées derrière l'oreille de la blonde, parlant dans un simple murmure, incapable de croire à ce qu'elle allait dire. « Parce que tu es tout ce que je voulais. »

Elle l'avait dit. Et malgré son stress, elle sentit instantanément la satisfaction parcourir son corps d'avoir été capable d'être honnête avec Emma. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait repousser le plus attirant des garçons dans le club juste pour avoir Emma Swan pour elle, dans une cabine de toilettes. Mais voilà, elle y était, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part d'admettre que la blonde était tout ce qu'elle recherchait.

Emma sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, plaçant un baiser derrière l'oreille de Regina. « Bien. »

« Tu me rends peut-être folle Emma Swan, mais pour une raison que je ne pourrais expliquer, je ne peux pas en avoir assez de toi. » Murmura Regina.

Emma se recula, ses émeraudes rencontrant le chocolat alors qu'elle souriait largement. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à propos de... d'aller... à un rendez-vous... avec moi ? » Demanda Emma timidement.

« Un vrai rendez-vous ? » Interrogea Regina, le sourire contagieux de la blonde se transmis sur son propre visage.

Emma hocha la tête. « Si tu en as envie. »

« J'aimerais ça. » Dit Regina lentement.

« Donc, plus de danse avec une autre fille pour moi ? » Demanda Emma, arquant un sourcil alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres de part et d'autre de son visage.

Regina sourit en secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre. « Nope, tu es tout à moi Swan. »


	35. Chapter 35

Coucou tout le monde,

Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement :(

Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour tout se qu'elle fait pour cette fic :)

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

Chapitre 35:

Emma enfila sa veste de cuir rouge par-dessus son débardeur blanc et fronça les sourcils devant le miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain en désignant son corps. « La veste ne fait pas de trop ? »

Belle rigola. « Em'… Il fait genre trente degrés dehors donc je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin. »

« Ouais je sais que j'en ai pas besoin mais je veux avoir l'air présentable. » Déclara Emma en caressant sa veste en cuir tout en continuant de froncer davantage les sourcils. « Donc c'est de trop ? »

Ruby secoua la tête. « Non, tu es jolie. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Emma septique mais en ayant un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Mon Dieu, c'est tellement stupide. »

Belle rigola. « Stupide ? C'est vraiment bizarre, ouais... Tu es sur le point d'emmener dîner Regina Mills. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire. »

« Ouais, c'est vraiment de la folie Em'. » Murmura Ruby toujours aussi mécontente de toute cette situation. Pour son amie, elle tâchait d'être la plus compréhensive possible mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la blonde avait vraiment perdu l'esprit. Tout avait subitement changé et il était évident qu'Emma devait voir quelque chose en Regina qu'aucune de ses amies ne pouvait déceler.

« Où l'emmènes-tu ? » Demanda Belle.

« Un restaurant de l'autre côté de la ville... Je me suis dit que ce serait plus prudent d'aller quelque part où personne ne nous connaît. » Déclara Emma en retournant dans la salle de bain pour vérifier une dernière fois son apparence.

« Elle veut toujours batifoler en secret malgré que nous soyons tous au courant ? » Demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma passa la tête hors de la salle de bain et secoua la tête. « Non. NOUS voulons batifoler en secret... Je ne suis pas encore prête pour que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre. »

« Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait déjà que tu es gay. » Déclara Ruby comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Ouais mais... Tout le monde sait aussi que Regina et moi nous nous détestons et qu'en plus de cela elle est hétéro. » Expliqua Emma en sortant de la salle de bain. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être au milieu du plus gros scandale que le lycée n'ai jamais connu et je ne suis pas non plus très fan des commentaires sarcastiques ainsi des remarques de garces que je vais recevoir de certaines personnes. »

« Je ne veux pas sembler dure Em' mais... Tu as enduré les commentaires sarcastiques et les remarques de garces toute ta vie. » Rappela Ruby. « Qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant ? »

Emma haussa des épaules. « Je suis différente maintenant... Et je suis heureuse avec les choses telles qu'elles sont, je ne veux pas que ça change. »

« Peu importe Em'. C'est ta vie et ta décision, seulement... Sois prudente, d'accord ? » Avertit Belle. « J'ai du mal à imaginer tout ça bien se finir. »

« Je suppose qu'il y a une seule façon de le savoir. » Déclara Emma en attrapant son portefeuille sur la table et en l'enfonçant dans sa poche avant de vérifier qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. « Clés, argent, téléphone... Je pense que j'ai tout. »

Belle rigola. « Awww… Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu as un rendez, Em'. »

« Tu ne lui as pas acheté de fleur ou quoi que ce soit Emma, mauvais début. » Taquina Ruby.

Le visage d'Emma se ferma instantanément. « J'aurais dû ? »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, Ruby se leva de son lit et poussa Emma vers la porte. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Elle est déjà assez chanceuse d'en obtenir autant de toi. »

Emma se tourna vers la porte et fit un clin d'œil à ses amies. « Ne m'attendez pas. »

…

Les deux filles avaient convenu de se rencontrer en bas de la rue, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elles en quittant l'hôtel ensemble mais ne voulant pas non plus arriver séparément. Se rejoindre au bout de la rue semblait être un compromis acceptable d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'Emma commença à parcourir les couloirs de l'hôtel pour arriver au hall d'entrée avec l'ascenseur, elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre rapidement et son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens en pensant à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

Quand Emma tourna au coin de l'hôtel et qu'elle commença à marcher dans la rue, elle ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres à l'instant même où elle posa les yeux sur Regina qui l'attendait. Il y avait qu'un seul mot auquel la blonde pouvait penser pour décrire la brune en ce moment même: magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, quelques mèches retombant parfaitement sur son visage et son corps était couvert par une robe rouge qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la brune semblait nerveuse, sa bougeotte et la façon dont elle traînait les pieds au sol rendaient la chose plus qu'évidente. Cependant, le fait que Regina soit si nerveuse ne fit que la rendre plus adorable encore.

« Bonjour beauté. » Accueillit la blonde en souriant largement à la brune lorsqu'elle se retourna. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina instantanément à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma.

« Je vois que tu as fait un effort. » Taquina Regina en voyant la belle blonde.

Emma rigola. « Eh bien, j'ai essayé... Tu as l'air pas mal non plus. »

« Donc, où m'emmenez-vous Mademoiselle Swan ? » Demanda Regina en souriant légèrement.

« Tu vas devoir attendre pour le savoir. » Taquina Emma en lui tendant une main et en la regardant. « Prête ? »

Regina hocha la tête en souriant, baissant la tête vers la main d'Emma avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et lui donnant ainsi une douce pression. « Montre-moi le chemin. »

Tout en marchant vers la plage, les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant parfois et appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Un étrange sentiment de calme s'était installé entre elles et aucune ne pouvait croire à quel point il était facile d'être ensemble. Pas une seule fois l'une d'elles n'avait ressenti le besoin de lancer un pique ou de mal prendre quelque chose qui avait été dit. Elles semblaient avoir atteint un stade où elles n'avaient pas besoin d'essayer d'être gentille avec l'autre, tout venait naturellement.

« Em', où allons-nous ? Ça fait presque une heure que nous marchons. » Soupira Regina en balançant la main d'Emma entre elles deux. Un froncement de sourcil fit son apparition sur son visage. « Je n'aurais pas mi ces talons si j'avais su que nous allions marcher autant de temps. »

Emma rigola. « Arrête d'être une telle reine du Drama. Ça ne fait que vingt minutes et nous sommes presque arrivées. »

« Je ne suis pas une reine du Drama. » Bouda Regina, une moue se dessinant aussitôt sur son visage. « Mes pieds me font mal. »

« Tu veux monter sur mon dos ? » Plaisanta Emma en arquant un sourcil.

Regina secoua la tête. « Pour que tout le monde nous regarde ? Ça va aller. »

« Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle est que tu n'en as pas besoin. » Commença Emma en tirant la main de Regina pour l'emmener devant un bâtiment. « Nous y voilà. »

Regina regarda le restaurant et sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emma. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait choisir celui-ci ? »

Emma haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, nous sommes en Espagne et je mange beaucoup de nourriture donc... Tapas semblait un choix évident.

« Tu sembles continuer à m'emmener dans des endroits que j'aime... Il semblerait que tu me connaisses mieux que tu ne le penses, Swan. » Dit Regina en serrant la main de la blonde et en désignant le restaurant d'un mouvement de la tête. « Nous allons entrer à l'intérieur ou tu vas continuer de me sourire comme ça ? »

Emma se sentit rougir, ayant oublié qu'elle regardait toujours Regina, et elle opina de la tête en emmenant la brune à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Aussitôt entrée, Emma savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Le restaurant était joli et reflétait la culture espagnole de par ses peintures sur les murs, la musique qui donnait une certaine ambiance. Le restaurant était décoré avec des couleurs chaudes tels que le rouge et l'orange et les guirlandes accrochées au plafond donnaient une agréable sensation de sérénité.

Un homme souriant accueillit Emma et Regina une fois arrivées et les conduisit à leur table. Il prit ensuite la commande de leur boisson avant de leur tendre le menu et de marcher en direction du bar pour aller préparer leurs verres.

« Wow ! C'est vraiment joli. » Déclara Regina en balayant le restaurant du regard.

Emma rigola. « Qui aurait pensé que j'avais si bon goût ? »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Eh bien, tu as un rancard avec moi donc... Tes goûts ne doivent pas être si mauvais. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles lorsqu'elles se sourirent. Puis elles baissèrent leur regard sur le menu, découvrant tous les repas proposés afin de trouver leur commande.

Emma se sentait submergée en regardant la liste des repas proposés et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir tout commander. Elle s'était privée de manger toute la journée dans l'attente de ce dîner pour pouvoir manger autant de délicieux repas que possible. Maintenant qu'elle était assise dans le restaurant, l'odeur de nourriture qui venait chatouiller ses narines de la cuisine commençait déjà à lui donner l'eau à la bouche.

« Tu vas penser que je suis une grosse goinfre. » Rigola Emma en levant son regard du menu pour regarder Regina dans les yeux. « Je suis tentée de tout prendre. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes censé partager donc je suppose que tu ne sembleras pas si horrible que ça. » Déclara Regina.

Emma sourit. « Tu te méprends si tu penses que je vais partager, Mills. »

« Ok ! Tu as raison, tu es une grosse goinfre. » Taquina Regina en regardant le serveur approcher de leur table, plaçant leur boisson avant de leur sourire et leur demander si elles avaient fait leur choix.

Emma acquiesça. « J'espère que vous avez beaucoup de place sur votre bloc note parce que ça va être une longue liste... Ok... J'aimerais la tortilla, des boulettes de viande, des nuggets au poulet, des calamars frits, du pollo marbella, des pommes de terre salsa et... Du chorizo. »

Regina arqua un sourcil et regarda Emma avec amusement. « Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? C'est seulement des petits plats... Et il est évident que je vais partager avec toi... Peut-être. » Emma ajouta le dernier mot rapidement, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres en voyant Regina secouer la tête.

« Ok… Eh bien, s'il reste de la nourriture après cette grosse commande, je voudrais... Des gambas sauce chili, Paella et... Des ailes de poulets sauce salsa. » Déclara Regina en souriant au serveur qui récupéra les menus en hochant la tête avant de partir en direction des cuisines.

Emma rigola. « Tu es courageuse. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Manger des ailes de poulet à un rencard... C'est... Ça risque d'être sexy pour ne pas dire moins. » Taquina Emma dont le sourire ne cessait de s'élargir.

« La ferme. » Marmonna Regina qui commençait à rougir, elle but une gorgée de son verre et prit un moment pour laisser l'embarras s'estomper avant de se pencher vers la table et de lier ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma. « Donc... Qu'est-ce qu'Emma Swan fait lors d'un rendez-vous ? »

« Elle paie et espère que c'est assez pour impressionner une fille. » Déclara simplement Emma, ce qui fit exploser la brune de rire.

« C'est ça ta technique ? » Demanda Regina avec un sourire qui lui valut un hochement de tête de la part d'Emma. « Eh bien, je crains que mon affection ne puisse être achetée. Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça. »

Emma secoua la tête. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Et pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que Regina Mills fait lors d'un rendez-vous ? »

« Je ne répondrai pas à ça. » Déclara Regina en levant la main pour tapoter le côté de son nez. « Te donner mes techniques ? Aucune chance ! »

« Oh allez ! Tu as bien demandé les miennes. » Protesta Emma d'une voix enfantine.

Regina arqua un sourcil. « Bébé, payer l'addition n'est pas tellement une ''techniques'', si ? »

« Eh bien, comment pourrais-tu connaître son efficacité, hein ? Sachant que tu n'as jamais payé pour un verre ou quoi que ce soit. » Déclara Emma. « Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit déjà ? Regina Mills ne paie pas pour un verre, on les achète pour elle ? »

Regina hocha des épaules. « C'est vrai... Et pour être honnête Em', quand tu commandes la moitié du menu, tu DEVRAIS vraiment payer l'addition. »

Emma rigola en se reculant et attrapa son verre. « Je pense que la moitié pourrait être un peu exagéré. »

« Tu as pris le double de ce que j'ai pris. » Déclara simplement Regina en faisant mine d'être choquée.

« Je me suis privée de manger toute la journée pour ça. J'ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en pensant à ce que nous allons manger. Évidemment que j'ai commandé beaucoup. » Argumenta Emma.

« Ce n'est pas un bon point pour un rendez-vous, Em'. » Dit Regina appréciant le fait qu'elle tenait la blonde en place.

Emma sourit. « Dit la fille qui a commandé des ailes de poulet. »

« Oh ! Attends de voir, Swan. Tu n'as jamais vu rien de plus sexy que moi en train de manger des ailes de poulet. »

« C'est de loin la plus étrange des conversations que j'ai jamais eu pour un premier rendez-vous. » Rigola Emma en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson avant de la reposer sur la table.

Regina rigola en imitant la blonde avant de lui sourire chaleureusement. « Donc... Et si nous avions une conversation normale ? Concernant des choses bien pour une fois dans notre vie. »

Emma hocha la tête. « Bien-sûr... Donc Regina, parle-moi de toi. »

« Eh bien... » Commença la brune en étouffant un petit rire à la question de la blonde. « J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis fille unique, je vais au lycée de Storybrooke et je commence l'université à Boston en Septembre. J'aime les comédies romantiques, les longues balades sur la plage, je suis une personne à chats pas une personne à chiens et ma couleur préférée est le rouge. »

Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, ouvrant la bouche pour commencer à chanter. « Lady in reeeeedddd, is dancing with meeeeeee, cheek to ch... »

« Em', arrête! » Couina Regina avant qu'elles ne se mettent toutes les deux à rire.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les rirent subsistèrent, la brune porta une main à son visage pour frotter sous ses yeux, vérifiant que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé à force de rire autant.

« Tu es un sacré numéro, Emma Swan. » Rigola Regina. « Donc... Et pour toi ? Parle-moi de toi. »

Emma sourit. « Voyons voir... J'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai une grande sœur qui s'appelle Rosie, je vais au lycée de Storybrooke mais je vais AUSSI à l'université de Boston au mois de Septembre. J'aime les films d'horreur et d'action, conduire les jours ensoleillés, les filles qui portent mes vêtements. Je suis aussi une personne à chats et ma couleur préféré est le violet. »

« Mon Dieu ! Nous n'avons vraiment rien en commun. » Déclara Regina en posant la tête sur sa main pour regarder la blonde avec attention.

Emma sourit. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Nous pourrions avoir un chat avec un collier violet et rouge et nous serions contentes toute les deux. »

Regina se mit à rire. « Et je pourrais me promener dans le salon avec tes vêtement avant que tu ne m'emmène marcher sur la plage. »

« Et je t'y conduirai lors d'une journée ensoleillée. » Ajouta Emma, toutes les deux incapable d'effacer le large sourire qui prenait place sur leur visage.

« Ça me semble être un bon moment si tu me le demandes. » Déclara Regina.

Emma hocha doucement la tête, elles maintinrent le contact et se regardèrent avec attention, un silence étrange s'installa entre elles. Elles appréciaient grandement le moment qu'elles étaient en train de vivre.

« Voulez-vous le poser sur un endroit particulier de la table ? »

Emma et Regina tournèrent toutes les deux la tête, leur moment venait d'être brusquement interrompu par le serveur qui les regardait en attente d'une réponse avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

Regina secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Où vous voulez, c'est très bien. »

Emma se rassit confortablement sur sa chaise, poussant son verre sur le côté et regarda le serveur placer les plats sur la table. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas baver à la simple vue d'autant de nourriture.

Regina regarda la blonde avec amusement, un petit rire quittant sa bouche lorsque celle-ci fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as faim, Em' ? » Taquina la brune. Emma ne se souciant même pas du fait qu'elle se moquait ouvertement d'elle et hocha la tête avec impatience.

« Bon appétit, Mesdames. » Déclara le serveur en donnant aux filles un dernier sourire avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner de la table.

Emma se frotta les mains avec enthousiasme avant d'attraper son couteau et sa fourchette et de regarder la nourriture. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Calme-toi, bébé. » Rigola Regina en dépliant une serviette qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux.

Emma arqua un sourcil et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Regina poser la serviette sur ses genoux. « Tu as tellement de classe. »

« J'essaye de bien me faire voir avant que je ne mange cette nourriture comme un cochon. » Regina sourit largement quand elle planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre et la fit glisser dans sa bouche. « Oh ouais... »

« Fais chier, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. » Déclara Emma en prenant un morceau de nourriture dans le premier plat qu'elle vit et le poussa dans sa bouche.

Environ une demi-heure passa avant qu'Emma ne s'affale sur sa chaise, posant les mains sur son estomac et laissa échapper un long soupir. « On mon Dieu ! Je suis repue. »

« C'est définitivement le meilleur repas que je n'ai jamais mangé. » Déclara Regina en retirant la serviette de ses genoux pour la jeter sur une assiette. « Cependant, je pense qu'on va devoir me faire rouler hors du restaurant. »

Emma rigola et laissa échapper un gémissement en essayant de s'asseoir droite. « Je pense qu'on a juste besoin de sortir d'ici, de fumer une cigarette et nous irons mieux. »

« Je ne peux pas me lever. » Soupira Regina en faisant la moue, se sentant désolée pour elle-même.

Choisissant d'ignorer les mots de Regina, Emma se pencha en avant, regarda l'addition posée sur la table avant de glisser une main dans sa poche et d'en sortir son portefeuille.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à payer pour tout ça tu sais. » Dit Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

Emma sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille, vérifia leur montant avant de les poser sur la table en haussant les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas m'enlever ma seule technique de drague Regina, c'est cruel. »

« Eh bien... Merci pour ce dîner, Em'. C'était adorable. » Déclara Regina d'une voix sincère en regardant la blonde. « Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Emma se mit doucement debout, laissant échapper un soupir quand elle sentit combien son estomac était plein. « Maintenant, nous partons. »

« Vas-tu me ramener dans ma chambre comme un vrai gentleman alors ? » Demanda Regina en poussant sa chaise sous la table.

Emma sourit et lui tendit la main. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que cette soirée est finie ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Demanda Regina en attrapant la main d'Emma pour se laisser conduire vers les portes du restaurant, remerciant le serveur au passage. « Où allons-nous ? »

Emma rigola. « Tu poses trop de questions. Où est la romance si le mystère est parti, hein ? »

« Oh ! Tu me fais la cour maintenant ? » Taquina Regina en lui souriant lorsqu'elles sortirent du restaurant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda Emma qui balança leurs mains ensemble tout en marchant calmement. La nuit était fraîche et pourtant étonnamment chaude, la chaleur étouffante qui avait été dans l'air toute la journée n'était plus présente maintenant que le soleil commençait à céder sa place à la nuit.

Regina haussa des épaules. « Quelque chose d'amusant. »

Emma sourit en regardant le long de la rue avant de trouver une idée et de se tourner vers Regina. Elle lui tira la main pour accélérer le rythme et lui montra le chemin. « Viens alors. »

L'expression perplexe sur le visage de Regina se transforma bientôt en un sourire et elle secoua la tête en voyant le comportement enfantin dont Emma pouvait faire preuve, lorsque la blonde entra dans l'arcade juste en face de la mer. « Et qu'est-ce que nous faisons dans une arcade ? »

« Je me sens d'humeur à danser. » Déclara Emma en scannant l'intérieur pour ensuite poser les yeux sur sa cible, ce qui illumina son visage. « Et sachant que nous nous voyons en secret... Je ne peux pas vraiment t'emmener dans un vrai club, pas vrai ? »

Regina se stoppa devant la machine de danse vers laquelle la blonde l'avait entraînée et un sourire se forma rapidement sur ses lèvres en regardant son amante. « Tu te souviens quand nous faisions du camping et que je t'ai dit qu'un jour je t'apprendrai quelque chose ? » Commença la brune en s'approchant un peu plus de la machine, balançant ses chaussures sur les côtés jusqu'à voir la blonde opiner. « Regarde et apprends, Swan. »

Emma rigola en s'approchant pour glisser une pièce dans la machine. Elles prirent toutes les deux place. « Je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas me faire de cadeau. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre de te battre à quelque chose d'autre. » Taquina Regina en regardant l'écran s'allumer et un décompte commencer en musique.

En toute honnêteté, les prochaines minutes se passèrent dans le flou pour Emma, elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention au jeu et s'était perdue en regardant Regina. La façon dont la brune avait rigolé pendant tout le jeu était contagieuse et chaque rire qui quittait ses lèvres fit faire quelques bonds à l'estomac de la blonde. La brune n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle la battrait. Ses pieds bougeaient à la perfection dans le même tempo que la musique sans le moindre effort, ce qui ne fit qu'éblouir Emma.

« Waouh ! » Déclara Emma lorsque la musique toucha à sa fin et que Regina n'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire en pointant l'écran. Elle regarda ensuite la blonde en souriant.

« Quelqu'un doit s'entraîner ou je pourrai essuyer le sol avec toi la prochaine fois. » Taquina Regina en montrant le score.

La déclaration était simple et se passait de commentaire mais ces mots firent sourire Emma qui retourna sur le sol et regarda la brune.

« Donc tu... Tu veux qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ? » Demanda Emma.

Regina sourit. « Ce serait avec plaisir. »

« La nuit est encore jeune. » Dit Emma avant qu'un tendre sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Nous avons besoin de retourner à l'hôtel pour la prochaine partie de ce rendez-vous par contre. »

Regina laissa échapper un rire, se tenant à Emma pour un support pendant qu'elle enfilait ses talons. « Doucement Swan, je ne fais jamais rien lors du premier rendez-vous. »

Le visage d'Emma s'écroula instantanément et se transforma en une moue. « Oh allez ! »

Regina roula des yeux et attrapa le bras de la blonde afin de l'entraîner vers la sortie. « Allez, gros bébé. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » Demanda Emma, l'expression attristée toujours sur son visage.

Regina semblait réfléchir à la question pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers Emma et de sourire. « Je suppose que je pourrais faire une exception avec toi... Tu as de la chance, je sais déjà que je ne vais pas être déçue. »

« Ah ouais ? » Commença Emma alors que son expression se changea instantanément en un large sourire. « J'aurais espéré pouvoir dire la même chose. »

Regina donna un coup de hanche à la blonde et secoua la tête, incapable de retenir le sourire qui se formait sur son visage. « Va te faire foutre. »

« C'était une plaisanterie, bébé. » Dit Emma en glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde, sentant aussitôt sa douce et chaude peau contre la sienne. « Il doit y avoir une raison pour que je revienne à chaque fois vers toi. »

« Tu t'enfonces là, Em'… Je peux facilement retirer mon offre. » Taquina Regina lorsqu'elles sortirent du bâtiment.

« Et si je te porte sur mon dos jusqu'à l'hôtel si jamais tes pieds commencent à te faire mal ? » Demanda Emma.

Regina considéra l'offre un moment et hocha la tête. « Tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver d'autre sur le chemin du retour, d'accord ? » Dit Emma en offrant un large sourire à la brune en commençant à marcher.

Regina opina, aucune des deux filles ne dit quoi que ce soit d'autre et laissa un silence confortable s'installer entre elles. Elles se contentèrent de marcher dans la rue main dans la main. Quelques semaines plus tôt, si quelqu'un leur avait demandé si elles s'imaginaient vivre un moment pareil, elles auraient éclaté de rire. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de prédire qu'en cette chaude nuit d'été en Espagne, Emma Swan et Regina Mills seraient en train de se promener ensemble en appréciant la compagnie de l'autre après avoir passé une soirée qu'elles qualifiaient de « parfaite ».


	36. Chapter 36

Coucou tout le monde,

200 follows! Vous êtes géniaux merci =D

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui m'accorde autant de temps pour cette fic :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Chapitre 36:

« Tout ça va me manquer. » Déclara Emma en s'enfonçant davantage sur sa chaise et en souriant. « Quand on sera de retour à Storybrooke, ce ne sera plus vraiment acceptable de boire tous les jours de la semaine sans obtenir quelques remarques... »

Belle fit la moue et secoua la tête. « Ne parle pas déjà de rentrer, je ne veux pas penser à ça. »

« Ouais, il nous reste encore une semaine Em', alors arrête de nous déprimer. » S'amusa Ruby en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Emma rigola. « Crois-moi, il n'y a personne qui désire autant que moi que ce voyage ne se termine pas.»

« Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec Mills, hein ? » Demanda Belle avec un sourire narquois.

La vérité était qu'Emma était plus qu'effrayée à l'idée de retourner dans le monde réel et demeurait peu certaine de ce que donnerait sa relation avec Regina. C'était comme si une fois sorties de l'avion à Majorque, elles étaient entrées dans une sorte d'univers parallèle ou tout était différent et que toutes les deux pouvaient supporter la compagnie de l'autre sans que cela ne se finisse en dispute. Cependant, Emma était sûre qu'une fois rentrée à Storybrooke, les choses pourraient mal tourner. Comme Regina l'avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt, elles ne pourraient pas se cacher éternellement et le fait d'avoir déjà été découvertes par Ruby, Belle et Tink en était une preuve évidente. La vérité finirait par éclater et Emma savait que Regina ne serait pas encline à afficher de sitôt leur relation au grand jour.

Emma avait convaincu ses amies d'aller boire un verre dans un bar près de la plage. Aucun de leur camarade de lycée ne venait ici car il était tout simplement trop loin pour eux et c'était le bar où la blonde avait emmené Regina quelques nuits auparavant. Elle avait d'ailleurs instantanément aimé l'endroit. Elle avait choisi ce bar pour une raison précise mais quand Regina passa la porte avec Tink, le visage de la blonde s'illumina. La raison devenait manifestement évidente pour tout le monde.

Regina sourit timidement à la blonde lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar, puis regarda Tink lui faire signe vers le bar pour obtenir leur boisson.

« Mon Dieu, tu es complètement accro, Em' ! » Taquina Belle, amusée par la façon dont son amie pouvait agir en présence de la brune incendiaire.

Ruby rigola à son tour. « Ouais, sérieusement Em', pense à ramasser ta mâchoire au sol s'il te plaît. »

Emma ne pouvait s'en empêcher. En quelques semaines, elle était passée d'un sentiment d'irritation et d'effroi en présence de Regina à rien de plus que d'être transpercée par elle de part en part. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué certaines petites choses à propos de la brune avant. La façon dont son sourire illuminait tout son visage, comment son rire était rien de moins qu'enchanteur, la façon dont elle plissait son nez de la manière la plus adorable qu'il soit quand elle était confuse, comment gentille et chaleureuse elle pouvait être quand elle le voulait, sans mentionner à quel point elle était magnifique. Toute cette situation était bizarre pour la blonde mais en même temps, elle était exaltante et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Regina. La brune faisait ressortir un côté d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant, lui apportant le bonheur, le contentement et un sentiment de désir à l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'elles étaient toutes les deux.

Au bar, Regina menait son propre combat avec les émotions qui parcouraient son corps et la sensation familière des papillons dans le creux de son estomac dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Emma. Se tenant dos à la blonde, elle pouvait toujours sentir le regard de celle-ci brûler sur elle, ce qui ne fit que retourner son estomac encore et encore.

« Tu vas bien Regina ? » Demanda Tink en regardant la brune passer commande puis commencer à s'agiter inconfortablement alors qu'elle attendait que le barman lui apporte les boissons.

Regina regarda sur sa gauche et réussi à lui faire un petit sourire dans l'espoir de cacher son stress. « Tout ça est vraiment étrange... Je me sens un peu malade. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Tink en arquant un sourcil.

Regina hocha la tête dans la direction d'Emma pour la désigner. « Elle est juste ici avec ses amies et... Nous savons toutes ce qui se passe entre nous et... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été capable de me contenter de marcher jusqu'à elle pour un verre et agir comme si tout était normal. » Elle fit une pause, regardant sa jolie blonde qui était perdue dans sa discussion avec ses amies, un large sourire sur le visage avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Tink et de laisser un petit rire s'échapper. « Putain ! Je suis vraiment nerveuse en ce moment. »

Tink tapota l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et se mit à rire. « Crois-moi, je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à trouver toute cette situation plus qu'étrange. »

Regina prit une profonde respiration en s'emparant des boissons sur le bar et se tourna ensuite vers la table d'Emma. « Ok... Allez... Oh et puis merde... Allons-y. »

Une grande quantité de la boisson de la brune était déjà partie avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé à avancer vers la table d'Emma, ses nerfs s'affolèrent lorsque la blonde se tourna et lui sourit en la voyant approcher.

Regina se racla la gorge en désignant la table. « Ça vous dérange si... Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut... Se joindre... à vous ? »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise et en opinant pour donner son accord, appréciant de constater que l'habituelle arrogance de Regina ne soit pas présente et que la fille en face d'elle soit de toute évidence terrifiée. « Bien-sûr. »

« Merci. » Murmura la brune qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer à la même vitesse qu'elles s'échauffaient en voyant tous les regards rivés sur elle lorsqu'elle prit place.

Un silence gênant s'installa rapidement au sein du groupe, Regina jouait avec son verre en essayant de calmer les battements acharnés de son cœur.

Emma se mit à rire, incapable de supporter ce silence une minute de plus. « Ouais… Eh bien… Mon Dieu c'est vraiment gênant, hein ? »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux tentatives de sa blonde pour briser le silence et elle secoua la tête. « Juste un peu. »

« Comment les choses ont pu changer en quelques semaines, hein ? » Déclara Belle qui essayait toujours de se faire à toute cette situation.

Emma frappa la main sur la table, un large sourire sur le visage. « Si nous continuons d'enchaîner les catastrophes, les situations improbables... Nous devrions bien aller... C'est comme ça qu'on agit avec Regina, pas vrai Gina ? »

Regina gémit. « Est-ce qu'on peut s'il te plaît éviter de revenir là-dessus ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Regina lui frappa le bras et lui lança un regard renfrogné. « Tu sais quoi. »

« Je pense que je vais vomir. » Taquina Ruby.

« Alors, est-ce que je vais chercher des shots ? » Demanda Tink avec un sourire, tout le monde à la table hocha la tête en approbation lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers le bar.

« Je pense que je vais prendre ça comme une opportunité pour aller aux toilettes. » Dit Emma en se levant et lança un sourire à Regina qui l'observait avec un regard horrifié qui voulait dire « Ne t'avise même pas de me laisser seule ici ».

Quelques secondes passèrent depuis que la blonde avait quitté la table et Regina suppliait le sol de l'engloutir, elle prit une autre grande gorgée de sa boisson puis regarda son contenu tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Donc... » Commença Belle en regardant la brune en essayant de sourire. « Toi et Emma ? »

Regina hocha la tête et lutta pour maintenir le contact visuel avec la brune aux yeux bleus. « Il semblerait. »

Ruby et Belle étaient toutes les deux un peu surprises par le comportement de Regina, la fille timide et nerveuse en face d'elles n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elles avaient l'habitude de connaître. Pendant une seconde, elles se sentirent presque désolées pour elle mais le passé permis à ce sentiment de ne pas rester très longtemps.

« Avant que nous ne recommencions à faire semblant de ne pas considérer cette situation comme étant la chose la plus folle au monde, je voudrais juste dire quelque chose. » Commença Ruby en s'accoudant à la table tout en regardant Regina sérieusement. « Je te jure que si tu te fous d'elle encore une fois, tu le regretteras amèrement... Emma est une bonne personne et Dieu seul sait comment toute cette situation a commencé mais elle semble heureuse et c'est suffisant pour moi. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle voit en toi mais il doit y avoir quelque chose de bien donc... Ne te fous pas d'elle Mills. »

Regina déglutit et prit une profonde respiration. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu'un lui parler de la sorte et, il n'y a pas longtemps de ça, elle lui aurait fait comprendre. Mais malgré ça, la brune commença à hocher doucement la tête. « Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment une excellente réputation pour ça, tu ne penses pas ? » Souligna Belle.

« Je sais. » Murmura doucement Regina, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Écoutez, je sais que rien de ce que je vais dire ne va aider donc... Je vais juste vous le montrer. J'apprécie vraiment Emma et vous allez le voir. Donnez-moi une chance, Emma l'a fait et j'apprécierai si vous pouviez faire de même. »

« Le fait que nous soyons toujours assises ici, dans cette tortueuse et gênante atmosphère, suggère que nous te donnons ta chance. » Déclara Ruby, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Regina baissa les yeux vers la table et laissa sortir un petit rire. « Mon Dieu, à quoi elle pensait en nous amenant ici. »

« Je me suis dit que je voulais voir une entente entre mes amies et la fille avec qui je baise. »

La brune se mit instantanément à rougir et frappa dans le bras d'Emma. « Ne sois pas si vulgaire. »

« Quoi ? J'essayais simplement de détendre l'atmosphère. » Rigola Emma en attrapant son verre pour en boire une gorgée.

« Il y a une différence entre détendre l'atmosphère et donner envie à tout le monde de se couper les oreilles, Em'. » Dit Belle.

« Ok ! Non, en toute honnêteté. » Commença Emma, son ton devint plus sérieux et son sourire disparut de son visage. « Je sais que tout le monde ici ne s'apprécie pas énormément et que beaucoup de merde est arrivé dans le passé... Je sais qu'un verre ne va pas changer ça mais je pense que ça ne va pas nous tuer d'essayer... Ça n'a pas à être une véritable torture, d'accord ? »

Nul eu la chance de répondre lorsque Tink revint à leur table, un plateau complètement recouvert de shots.

« Bon sang Tink ! Nous ne sommes que cinq, tu en as pris assez pour une armée, là. » Dit Regina en regardant le plateau les yeux écarquillés.

« Ok ! Je ne suis plus du tout opposée à tout ça maintenant. » Gazouilla Ruby en s'enfonçant dans son siège, le regard émerveillé devant le plateau.

Emma rigola. « Tu es incroyable, Ruby. »

« Je vote pour un jeu d'alcool ! » Cria Tink, soudainement excitée à la perspective d'un jeu et voulant surtout oublier à quel point cette soirée était étrange.

Sa meilleure amie gémit en se massant le front. « Ne m'obliges pas faire ça, je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau la gueule de bois. »

Emma rigola en tapotant dans le dos de Regina et en plaçant un shot devant la brune. « Je vais pouvoir prendre soin de toi une nouvelle fois... Mais essaye de ne pas vomir cette fois, d'accord ? »

« Elle a vomi ? » Demanda Tink, soudainement intéressée par cette histoire dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Emma opina en souriant vers Regina. « Donc, tu n'as même pas dit à tes amies que tu avais vomi dans le garde-manger d'un bateau ? »

« Attendez ! » Interrompit Belle en fronçant des sourcils vers les deux filles. « Le voyage en bateau qu'on a fait ?! Celui où on vous a trouvées sous le pont ?! »

Emma hocha de nouveau la tête. « Celui-là même. »

« Est-ce que nous voulons savoir ce que vous faisiez en bas ? » Demanda Ruby en arquant un sourcil.

« Probablement pas. » Répondit Emma, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part de Regina.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça... Elles vont commencer à imaginer le pire. » Dit la brune en plissant les yeux vers la blonde avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Pour la petite histoire, il ne s'est rien passé. »

« A part le fait que tu as vomi ? » Taquina Tink ce qui valut des petits gloussements de rire.

Les joues de Regina devinrent rouges et elle fit une grimace à Emma. « Ouais… A part ça. »

« Donc, jeu d'alcool ? » Encouragea Ruby, pressée de commencer à boire l'assortiment coloré de shots qui recouvrait la table.

« Je n'ai jamais ? » Suggéra Belle.

Emma gémit et roula des yeux. « Ennuyeux. »

« As-tu une meilleure suggestion ? » Demanda Belle en arquant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Un coup dans l'œil avec un bâton pointu me semble plus drôle. » Répondit sèchement Emma.

Plaçant sa main sur le genou de la blonde, Regina le pressa doucement. « Bébé, sois gentille... Je pense que ça peut être drôle. »

Ruby et Belle échangèrent un regard déconcerté sur le geste de la brune, le contact entre Emma et Regina, le surnom affectueux que la brune avait utilisé et la façon dont elle avait parlé si gentiment à la blonde les avaient laissé bouche bée.

Belle se racla la gorge afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'elle était confuse par ce qui venait de se passer. « Donc... Je n'ai jamais ? »

« D'accord. » Grommela Emma en attrapant un shot qu'elle plaça devant elle.

« D'accord, je vais commencer. » Déclara Ruby en souriant diaboliquement à sa meilleure amie. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. »

Emma frappa sur la table. « Oh allez ! Putain, ce n'est pas une façon de commencer à jouer. »

« Ne déteste pas le joueur, déteste le jeu, Em'. Maintenant, bois. » Taquina Ruby en regardant avec amusement Emma et Regina qui trinquèrent avant de boire leur shot avec un petit air de dégoût.

« Ok ! Très bien. » Déclara blonde en lançant un sourire sarcastique à Ruby. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec un gars. »

La tête de Regina se tourna rapidement sur le côté et regarda Emma les yeux écarquillés. « Tu n'as JAMAIS couché avec un gars ? »

« Eh bien... Considérant que j'ai réalisé très tôt que j'aimais les filles, je dirais que non. » Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina hocha la tête, semblant accepter la réponse d'Emma alors que toutes les autres vidèrent leur shot.

« A mon tour ! » Cria Belle avec excitation en échangeant un sourire malicieux avec Ruby avant de se tourner vers son autre meilleure amie. « Je n'ai jamais été à un rencard avec une fille. »

« Putain de merde ! » Lâcha Emma en regardant ses deux amies qui éclatèrent de rire, rapidement rejointe par Tink et Regina amusée par la réaction d'Emma. « Je vous déteste. »

La brune bouscula doucement la blonde en prenant son verre. « Oh allez, Em'... Nous avons toutes les deux à perdre ici et c'est moi qui vais souffrir demain, pas toi. »

« Ouais, mais ça m'énerve quand même. » Murmura Emma en acceptant les règles du jeu et trinqua avec Regina avant de boire ensemble.

Ruby désigna Tink. « A toi. »

Cette dernière réfléchit un moment. « Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. »

Le silence s'installa autour de la table et tout le monde se regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

« Nous sommes tellement tristes. » Rigola Belle en secouant la tête.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, nous n'avons QUE dix-huit ans. »

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon. Tout le monde était perdu dans le jeu et avait oublié combien tout cela devrait être gênant. Personne ne se préoccupait de cette situation qui était la plus bizarre et inattendue au monde. Elles avaient simplement retenu qu'elles passaient vraiment un bon moment ensemble. Aucune des filles à la table n'était sobre et un autre plateau de shots s'était assuré de ça. On pouvait dire que cela avait aidé les filles à tenir le long de la nuit. Même Ruby avait réussi à tenir une conversation avec Regina, les deux blaguant de temps en temps ensemble et si quelqu'un avait regardé leur table cette nuit-là, il aurait cru voir à un groupe d'amis qui se connaissait depuis des années.

Pour une fois, les amies d'Emma et Regina étaient capables d'oublier le fait qu'elles étaient censées être ennemies et si elles ne les connaissaient pas aussi bien, elles iraient même jusqu'à dire qu'elles allaient plutôt bien ensemble. Les petites taquineries ou les douces caresses entres les deux filles n'étaient pas passées inaperçues pour quiconque alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un sourire niais plaqué sur leur visage. Elles étaient complètement ravies du déroulement de la soirée. La brune avait dû changer de place, ayant offert sa chaise à un groupe de personnes, et se retrouvait maintenant assise sur les genoux d'Emma. Le bras de cette dernière était autour de sa taille, la tenant en place pendant qu'elles continuaient de parler avec leur amies.

« Vous deux... » Marmonna Tink en désignant le « couple » du doigt. « Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne pas m'empêcher de dormir... J'ai besoin de sommeil après avoir autant bu. »

Ruby gémit et lança un regard de sympathie à Tink. « J'avais oublié que tu avais ta chambre à côté de la sienne. »

Tink hocha la tête en faisant la moue. « Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, je suis bonne au lit. » Rigola Emma.

Regina poussa doucement le bras de sa blonde. « Et modeste avec ça. »

Emma sourit en pressant la hanche de la brune tout en la regardant. « Tu t'en plains ? »

« Aucune plainte ici. » Déclara Regina en posant sa main sur la joue d'Emma puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de sentir instantanément la blonde sourire dans le baiser.

« Ohhhh! » Interrompit Tink, ce qui poussa le couple à rompre leur baiser et de la regarder. « C'est déjà assez horrible de devoir vous entendre, je ne veux pas non plus avoir à vous regarder. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Ajoura Belle.

« Re-d'accord. » Ruby fronça des sourcils au mot qui venait de quitter sa bouche et regarda le reste du groupe. « Est-ce que c'est un mot ça ? »

Emma rigola. « Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça devrait. »

« Mon Dieu, imaginez que quelqu'un du lycée vienne ici... Il se ferait dessus. » Dit Belle, une expression amusée sur le visage en pensant à la scène en question.

« Il se ferait dessus ? » Répéta Emma, incrédule. « Belle, je ne suis pas encore prête pour cette épreuve. »

Regina hocha la tête, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les cheveux sur la nuque de la blonde en parlant. « Je préférais que ça n'arrive pas non plus. »

Changeant rapidement de sujet, Tink regarda les verres vides sur la table avant de s'adresser au groupe. « D'autres boissons ou nous rentrons ? »

Emma regarda sa montre et secoua la tête. « Je suis prête pour le lit, moi... Plus de jeunesse... »

« Comme si tu allais te coucher. » Taquina Ruby en lançant un sourire entendu à sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière haussa des épaules en chatouillant les côtes de Regina. « Si elle a de la chance. »

« Hey ! » Contra Regina en fronçant des sourcils vers sa copine. « J'ai eu un comportement exemplaire aujourd'hui. »

« Mon Dieu, d'accord ! Tu m'as tordu le bras... Je suppose que nous allons nous envoyer en l'air, ce soir. » Murmura Emma sèchement, faisant croire que c'était la pire chose au monde.

Tink roula des yeux en se levant de table. « Oh, bon sang ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Tink. » Commença Emma en lui tapotant l'épaule lorsque Regina se retira de ses genoux. « Je mettrai un coussin sur sa tête pour étouffer ses bruits. »

Tink rigola et secoua la tête. « Merci. »

« Aucun problème. » Dit la blonde en souriant. « Je ne peux plus supporter le son de sa voix de toute façon. »

Levant un bras, Regina frappa rapidement l'estomac d'Emma, ce qui la fit gémir. « Si c'est ça, tu peux rester dans ta chambre ce soir. »

Ruby éclata de rire. « Bien joué Em' ! Tu sais comment t'y prendre. »

« Bébéééé. » Gémit Emma en tendant la main pour tirer la brune vers elle en faisant la moue. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ne supplie pas, Em' » Plaisant Belle en enroulant un bras autour de son amie. « C'est un signe de faiblesse. »

Regina arqua un sourcil lorsqu'Emma la regarda. « Oh, crois-moi Em', tu vas devoir me supplier si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi. »

« Ok ! On se voit demain Emy. » Déclara Ruby en pressant l'épaule de la blonde avant de baisser le son de sa voix. « Bonne chance. »

Emma dit au revoir à ses amies qui quittèrent le bar et son visage chuta lourdement quand elle remarqua Regina pousser Tink vers la sortie en l'ignorant complètement.

« Wow wow wow ! » Cria la blonde en les suivant rapidement et en se postant juste devant sa jolie brune. « Tu es vraiment en colère ? »

Regina croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et arqua un sourcil. « A ton avis ? »

« Non ? » Essaya Emma en fermant un œil, en attendant la réponse de la brune.

Regina sourit en tendant une main vers la blonde. « Correct. Maintenant, allons-y. »

Son visage s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël, elle lia immédiatement sa main avec celle de Regina et quittèrent le bar. Elles ne pouvaient nier qu'elles étaient toutes les deux de bonne humeur en marchant vers l'hôtel avec Tink, se sentant plus à l'aise d'être capable d'être elles-mêmes en présence de leurs amies. Malgré le malaise du début, tout semblait parfait désormais. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient encore beaucoup à gérer. Les gens du lycée, Regina devait toujours faire face à Kathryn, le fait qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas discuté plus profondément de leurs sentiments respectifs et de ce qu'elles étaient vraiment. Cependant, en ce moment même, elles étaient juste heureuses de la façon dont elles étaient et appréciaient le fait d'avoir passé une super soirée. Pour le moment, elles avaient fait face à leurs amies et le reste du monde pourrait attendre.


	37. Chapter 37

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour tout se qu'elle fait pour cette fic :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

A bientôt =D

* * *

Chapitre 37 :

« D'accord, alors ! Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » Cria Monsieur Hopper, un regard empli d'excitation lorsqu'il envoya la balle vers Killian.

« Prête bébé ? » Demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil vers Regina qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du filet.

Cette dernière sourit. « Oh, tu ne vas pas gagner cette fois Swan. Je ne vais montrer aucune pitié. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Gina ? » Rigola Emma. « Tu peux pas battre le maître du volley-ball. »

« Non, je te bas juste dans tous les autres domaines. » Taquina Regina.

La blonde fronça les sourcils puis regarda son équipe en hochant la tête. « Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? »

Tout le monde opina et Monsieur Hopper sembla ravi en soufflant dans le sifflet pour annoncer le début du jeu.

Au lendemain de leur petite soirée entre filles, elles avaient toutes décidé de prendre part à l'activité qui se déroulait sur la plage. Le groupe avait opté pour une partie de volley-ball, gardant les mêmes équipes que la première fois, et aucune ne pouvait nier que l'atmosphère qui régnait cette fois était très différente. La tension et la colère de la dernière fois n'étaient plus là et tout le monde s'en était aussitôt rendu compte lorsque le jeu commença. A la place de mine renfrognée quand une équipe marquait un point, Emma et Regina se firent des sourires niais tout en ramassant la balle pour continuer à jouer. Bien qu'il n'y ait seulement qu'une poignée de membres de l'équipe qui connaissaient les filles, le manque d'hostilité semblait déteindre sur tout le monde et s'ils ne se connaissaient pas mieux, ils diraient qu'ils passaient actuellement un bon moment.

Regina laissa échapper un cri aigu lorsqu'elle envoya la balle de l'autre côté du filet, voyant tout le monde lutter pour la rattraper mais qui échoua lamentablement sur le sable.

« Oh mon Dieu, nous avons gagné une partie ! » Cria la brune avec enthousiasme en enveloppant Tink dans un câlin, tout en sautant sur place. Elle se tourna vers Emma et leva ses deux pouces en l'air de chaque côté de sa tête, agitant ses doigts tout en tirant la langue. « Tu crains, Swan. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la puérilité de Regina et secoua la tête. « Désolée, je suis un peu distraite aujourd'hui. »

La brune regarda sa jolie blonde d'un air perplexe mais quand elle remarqua que cette dernière la détaillait de haut en bas avant de se mettre à sourire, ses joues devinrent instantanément rouges lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que voulait dire Emma, elle retourna donc rapidement vers son équipe.

Actuellement, les deux équipes avaient gagné chacune une manche et malgré la légèreté des deux matchs qui avaient été joués, les choses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus intenses et sérieuses puisque que chaque équipe voulait gagner la dernière manche.

Le match qui suivi se déroula plutôt rapidement. Aucune des deux équipes ne montra de pitié, frappant la balle avec force au-dessus du filet sans vraiment penser aux conséquences. L'excitation et la moquerie qu'il y avait entre les joueurs restaient gentilles mais une sérieuse tension commença à s'installer et Monsieur Hopper pouvait sentir un certain malaise s'immiscer aussi. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie des étudiants, il n'était pas aveugle ou stupide et, en tant que professeur principal, il lui était impossible de ne pas connaître la rivalité entre les deux groupes puisqu'il avait dû régler quelques conflits par le passé.

L'équipe d'Emma se mit à applaudir et se taper dans les mains lorsque Ruby envoya le ballon sur le sol adverse de l'autre côté du filet, leur offrant ainsi un point de plus vers la victoire. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les deux équipes étaient faites pour s'affronter, l'une aussi fort que l'autre, étant aussi déterminées que dangereusement compétitives.

« Bien joué, Mademoiselle Lucas, vraiment un bon tir. » Félicita Monsieur Hopper, essayant de maintenir le jeu amical.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il ne faisait qu'augmenter l'irritation de l'équipe adverse, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Kathryn qui devenait incroyablement agacée par les jubilations et les railleries du camp adverse. Si cela était arrivé quelques semaines auparavant, Regina aurait été également susceptible de sauter sur Emma pour lui envoyer son poing au visage pour son arrogance mais étrangement, elle trouvait que c'était curieusement attachant de voir Emma aussi compétitive. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle ne sourit qu'à la blonde lorsque celle-ci la regarda en souriant victorieusement.

« Allez les gars, trois points et c'est gagné. » Encouragea Killian en faisant rouler plusieurs fois la balle dans ses mains avant de la lancer dans les airs et de l'envoyer par-dessus le filet.

Regina grimaça et ferma les yeux hermétiquement, laissant échapper un petit cri quand son poing entra en contact avec le ballon, l'envoyant dans la direction de Ruby.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'attitude digne d'une diva qu'eut Regina juste avant de taper dans le ballon pour la renvoyer de l'autre côté du filet.

« Je l'ai ! » Cria Kathryn, ses yeux rivés sur la balle lorsqu'elle vint rapidement dans sa direction, puis sauta dans les airs et usa de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté du filet.

Ce qui arriva ensuite sembla se passer au ralenti mais en même temps si vite que personne ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. La balle se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante dans la direction d'Emma et avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de comprendre ce qui se passait, la balle entra en collision avec son nez, ce qui provoqua un craquement écœurant. Sous la violence du coup, elle recula de quelques pas avant de tomber lourdement dans le sable.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Cria-t-elle en penchant la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage.

Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Regina se faufila sous le filet, un regard profondément inquiet sur le visage, et vint se jeter à genoux aux côtés de la blonde avant d'être aussitôt rejointe par Belle.

« Bébé, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda doucement Regina en saisissant la main d'Emma, la baissant pour pouvoir analyser les dégâts puis grimaça à la vue du sang.

La blonde regarda sa belle brune et lui sourit comme une dingue. « Je ne vais pas mentir Gina, tes seins sont juste en face de moi et c'est en quelque sorte distrayant. »

« Mon Dieu, tu as dû te cogner la tête super fort. » Murmura Regina en reposant la main d'Emma sur son nez. « Pince ici pour essayer d'arrêter le sang, tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital je pense, ça pourrait être cassé. »

Emma fit ce qu'elle dit et pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. « Bordel de merde ! Ça fait super mal ! »

Tout le monde regarda la scène qui venait de se dérouler, complètement abasourdi quand Monsieur Hopper se précipita aux côtés de la blonde. Ruby entra dans une rage folle et passa rapidement sous le filet pour foncer droit sur Kathryn.

« Putain, tu l'as fait exprès ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de l'amie de Regina.

Kathryn roula des yeux. « C'était un accident ! »

Ruby laissa échapper un rire faux et regarda la blonde avec dégoût. « C'est drôle ça, c'était aussi un accident il y a quelques semaines quand tu l'as frappé au visage, hein ? Ça ressemble un peu à une coïncidence malsaine pour moi. »

« Eh bien non, ce n'était pas un accident. » Commença Kathryn avec un sourire. « Mais celui-ci oui. »

« Tu vas effacer le petit sourire de merde que tu as sur le visage avant que je le fasse pour toi. » Menaça Ruby en faisant un pas de plus vers la blonde sans la quitter une seconde du regard.

Kathryn rigola froidement en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Pendant que Ruby et Kathryn continuaient de s'affronter, Tink marcha dans la direction de Regina et posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle la regarde. « Je sais que tu es inquiète pour elle Regina mais si tu ne veux pas que les gens... Tu sais... Tu devrais peut-être partir. »

« C'est bon. » Commença Belle en regardant la brune avec un sourire. « Avec Ruby, on peut s'occuper d'elle. »

Regina secoua la tête en regardant Emma qui se tenait le nez, de toute évidence en train de lutter pour garder les yeux ouvert. « Je ne veux pas la laisser. »

« Hey, je vais bien ! » Cria la blonde en reposant la tête contre le sable, ses paroles légèrement étouffées par sa main qui tenait son nez. « Un peu d'eau pour nettoyer tout ce sang et tout ira bien. »

Regina posa une main sur le ventre d'Emma et la regarda avec inquiétude. « Bébé, tu as été frappé super fort, tu as besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un. »

« Si quelqu'un peut prendre quelques boules au visage, c'est Emma Swan. » Objecta la blonde avant que son visage ne se décompose et ne forme une expression dégoûtée. « Erk, dégouttant... Je ne veux pas ça dire comme ça. »

« Mademoiselle Nova a appelé un taxi, nous avons besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est seulement à cinq minutes d'ici. » Interrompit Monsieur Hopper en rangeant son portable et en regardant les deux filles aux côtés d'Emma. « Il va falloir qu'on l'aide. »

Quand Belle enroula l'un des bras d'Emma autour de son épaule, Regina agrippa la blonde par la taille de façon à ce qu'elle puisse toujours se tenir le nez pendant qu'ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Juste au même moment, tout le monde tourna la tête en direction des cris et des insultes qui résonnaient.

De l'autre côté du filet, Ruby était maintenue par Killian et Graham et essayait de se libérer de leur emprise alors que Kathryn se tenait en face d'elle, essayant elle aussi de se soustraire de l'emprise d'un autre garçon, les deux filles se hurlant des insultes.

« Oh bordel de merde. » Grommela Monsieur Hopper en courant vers elles lorsqu'Emma se mit à rire.

« M'sieur Hop a dit un gros mot. » Dit-elle en rigolant puis regarda sa meilleure amie et Kathryn en criant. « Allez Rub ! »

Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas rigoler au comportement ridicule d'Emma et réussi à peine à étouffer un rire. « Vite l'hôpital, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'hôpital. » Grommela la blonde avant de se tourner vers Regina en lui faisant un sourire niais. « J'ai ma propre infirmière ici. J'ai juste besoin de retourner dans ma chambre d'hôtel et bai... »

« La ferme Emma ! » L'interrompit la concernée.

Tink marcha presque mal à l'aise aux côtés des trois filles, détestant le fait de savoir pourquoi Regina s'entêtait autant à vouloir s'occuper d'Emma et sachant également que plus tard, une fois que tout se serait calmé, elle devrait répondre à certaines questions de Kathryn.

« Regina... » Commença Tink en accélérant le pas pour pouvoir se tenir en face de sa meilleure amie, marchant à l'écart du groupe en direction de la plage. « Comment allons-nous expliquer tout ça à Kathryn exactement? »

La brune laissa échapper un soupir en sentant Emma trébucher et luta pour stabiliser la blonde tout en regardant sa meilleure amie. « Je m'en contrefous de tout ça pour l'instant Tink, il y a des choses plus graves. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Demanda Tink. « Je veux dire à l'hôpital. »

Regina secoua la tête en faisant un sourire reconnaissant à son amie. « Merci, ça va aller... Je suppose que Ruby va venir aussi, pas vrai ? »

Belle hocha la tête lorsque Regina lui posa directement la question. « Du moins, je pense... Si elle n'a pas trop de problèmes après tout ça. »

Tout le monde à la plage regardait Emma sans retenue quand elle fut conduite vers la route où le taxi l'attendait, incapable de détourner le regard de la blonde qui était clairement bien amochée. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient également intriguées en voyant Regina et Tink aider Emma Swan.

La brune était ravie que Tink l'ai rejointe pour marcher jusqu'à la route, rendant ce geste moins étrange que si elle avait aidé Emma seule.

Quand elles atteignirent le taxi, Mademoiselle Nova et Monsieur Leroy ouvrirent la portière pour laisser entrer la blonde.

« Les gars, c'est mon nez qui est amoché, pas mes jambes ! » Cria Emma en se libérant d'eux mais s'écroula instantanément contre le véhicule lorsqu'elle sentit les étourdissements revenir.

« Bébé, laisse nous t'aider. » Encouragea Regina en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de la blonde, l'aidant à entrer dans le taxi. Cette dernière se glissa sur la place du milieu alors que Belle faisait le tour de l'autre côté. Regina allait se mettre à côté d'Emma lorsque Monsieur Leroy l'attrapa par le bras en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tu y vas ? » Demanda le vieil homme, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

Regina hocha la tête en retirant son bras de l'emprise de son professeur et se tourna vers le véhicule. « Bien-sûr que j'y vais. »

« Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? » Demanda l'enseignant en ouvrant la portière du côté passager pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions rester ici à en discuter ou emmener Emma à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? » Cassa Regina, incroyablement irritée par l'attitude de tout le monde.

Sans aucun mot de plus, Monsieur Leroy entra dans le taxi, rapidement suivi de Regina, qui une fois assise aux côtés d'Emma, enlaça ses doigts aux siens et lui serra la main de manière rassurante.

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence, aucun n'osant parler, souhaitant simplement que le taxi arrive plus vite. Emma était assise avec la tête reposée en arrière contre la banquette, maintenant toujours une main contre son nez qui ne coulait plus qu'un petit peu. N'étant pas une personne à admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, la blonde détestait le fait d'être actuellement en chemin pour l'hôpital et ne voulait rien de plus que rentrer à l'hôtel pour dormir. Cependant, le sentiment étouffant dans sa tête et le fait qu'il était ridiculement difficile de garder les yeux ouverts suggéraient qu'elle devait probablement être examinée par un professionnel.

Aussitôt entrée dans l'hôpital, Emma fut emmenée dans une pièce pour être examinée, escortée par Monsieur Leroy lorsque Regina et Belle s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente.

La brune regarda ses mains, les agitant mal à l'aise en les regardant avec dégoût lorsqu'elle remarqua que du sang recouvrait sa main droite.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu tenais autant à elle. »

Regina leva les yeux en entendant la petite confession de Belle qui l'étudiait attentivement, assise à côté d'elle.

Hochant doucement la tête, la brune pouvait à peine formuler une phrase cohérente. « Bien-sûr que oui. »

« Allez Regina, arrête ton cirque. » Commença Belle en regardant sérieusement la brune. « Tu ne peux pas te contenter de dire ''Bien-sûr que oui'' comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde... Mets-toi à notre place… En seulement quelques semaines, tu es passée de l'étape où tu lui fais vivre un enfer à celle où tu couches avec elle. »

« Je sais. » Murmura Regina en regardant de nouveau ses mains, n'étant plus capable de regarder la brune dans les yeux avec une telle intensité. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça je suis venue dans votre chambre d'hôtel ce jour-là et que je vous ai dit la vérité... Je savais que vous méritiez aussi une explication. »

Belle hocha la tête aux paroles de la brune et fit un petit sourire. « C'est cool, tu sais ? Je pense que ça va nous prendre un peu temps pour nous y habituer mais... Je suis ravie de voir qu'elle a quelqu'un qui se préoccupe d'elle. »

« Merci. » Dit Regina en levant la tête, offrant un faible sourire à son interlocutrice. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est juste un autre jeu pour moi ou autre chose... Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je te crois. » Dit Belle. « Emma peut être si... Indépendante parfois. Elle ne demande jamais d'aide et n'admet pas quand elle a besoin de quelqu'un mais Ruby et moi savons que oui... Elle a été blessée dans le passé et mon Dieu qu'elle est sortie avec des filles bizarres mais... Si tu tiens à elle autant que tu le dis, je suis sûre qu'avec le temps on pourra s'y faire. »

Belle fit une pause en se demandant s'il était préférable ou pas de poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment, sachant que ce n'était pas ses affaire mais décida quand même de le faire. « Pourquoi avez-vous l'intention de garder ça secret ? Je veux dire... Emma a toujours été fière de qui elle est et elle n'avait jamais rien caché avant, surtout à ses amies... Pourquoi vous vous voyez toujours en secret ? »

Regina soupira et haussa des épaules. « Je ne peux pas le faire... Pas encore... Je suis toujours confuse avec tout ça et je n'avais jamais pensé une seule seconde que quelque chose comme ça m'arriverait un jour. Je suis presque sûre qu'Emma ressent la même chose... Je pense... Je pense que nous avons besoin d'éclaircir tout ça avant de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Où est-elle ? » Cria Ruby en faisant irruption dans la salle d'attente, regardant partout dans la pièce puis posa les yeux sur Belle et Regina. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Belle regarda la brune aux mèches rouges, ne manquant pas de remarquer sa lèvre fendue et haussa des épaules. « Nous sommes justement en train d'attendre qu'ils finissent de l'examiner. »

Ruby fronça des sourcils en regardant Regina. « Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Ruby ! » Gronda Belle en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son amie. « La même raison pour laquelle tu es ici. »

« C'est bon. » Murmura Regina en levant la tête pour regarder la brune aux mèches rouges. « Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. »

Ruby prit le siège en face de la brune et arqua un sourcil. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Pourquoi tu es ici alors que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un apprenne pour toi et Emma ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. » Déclara simplement Regina.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Monsieur Leroy entra dans la salle d'attente, suivi d'Emma qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Tu vas bien Em' ? » Commença Ruby, légèrement confuse quant à savoir pourquoi la blonde semblait si heureuse.

Hochant la tête, Emma s'approcha un peu plus de ses amies. « Hé, pas trop mal. Ce n'est pas cassé ou un truc dans le genre mais apparemment, je peux m'attendre à avoir deux yeux au beurre noir et j'ai une petite commotion. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » Demanda Regina en plissant les yeux en regardant attentivement Emma.

« Cachets contre la douleur. » Expliqua la blonde, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres en parlant.

Monsieur Leroy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma. « Elle a besoin de retourner dans sa chambre et de se reposer, le médecin a dit qu'elle ne devait pas rester seule à cause de la commotion. »

« Très bien, nous allons nous assurer qu'elle ne reste pas seule. » Dit Belle en souriant au vieil homme qui hocha la tête en approbation.

Emma marcha un peu plus loin dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste en face de Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, elle leva une main au visage de la blonde et caressa délicatement son visage du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne me trouves plus attirante désormais Gina ? » Blagua Emma en regardant le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de la brune.

« Bébé, tu m'as fait peur. » Murmura Regina, incapable de prendre les choses autant à la légère qu'Emma.

Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, la levant à ses lèvres pour y placer un baiser avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. « Je vais bien, les bleus vont partir et je serais comme neuf. »

« Je pourrais tuer Kathryn. » Grogna Regina en serrant les dents lorsqu'elle sentit la colère s'intensifier en pensant au fait que son amie avait réussi à blesser Emma.

La blonde sourit en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Regina, remarquant la lèvre fendue de Ruby. « On dirait bien que Rub' a essayé pour toi. »

« Et j'aurais réussi si Killian et Graham m'avaient laissé faire ! » S'exclama Ruby. « Elle a eu l'audace de m'envoyer son poing au visage après ce qu'elle t'a fait ! »

Le visage de Monsieur Leroy se transforma rapidement en un froncement de sourcils aux mots de Ruby. « Oui, eh bien Mademoiselle Lucas, peu importe vos raisons, se battre est inacceptable. Par conséquent, vous et Mademoiselle Nolan devrez faire face aux conséquences. »

Emma rigola en pointant Ruby d'un doigt moqueur. « Cinq minutes de bonnet d'âne pour toi Rub'. »

« C'est la dernière fois que je te défends. » Murmura sa meilleure amie.

Emma passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Regina et regarda le reste du groupe. « Quelqu'un d'autre est partant pour sortir d'ici ? Je boirais bien une bière. »

La brune passa un bras autour de la taille de sa belle et lui tapota le dos. « Tu ne peux pas boire... Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et t'allonger. »

« Elle a raison Emma. » Ajouta Belle. « Pas d'alcool pour toi... Surtout quand tu as je ne sais quel médicament dans le sang. »

La blonde fit la moue en fixant ses amies qui étaient en train de la regarder sérieusement avant de se tourner de nouveau Regina qui lui câlinait le côté. « Oh allez ! »

Secouant la tête, la brune s'éloigna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. « Désolé Em', le jury a parlé. »

Emma baissa la tête et murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de Regina. « Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de penser à quelque chose de bien pour me remonter le moral. »

« Je ne vais pas non plus coucher avec toi. » Ajouta Regina avec un sourire. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Mon Dieu ! » Cria la blonde dans la frustration. « Pire journée de ma vie. »

Le sourire de la brune grandit alors qu'elle se pencha vers l'oreille d'Emma. « Mais si tu es une gentille fille, je vais m'assurer que ça valait le coup d'attendre. »

L'intéressée rigola en resserrant son emprise sur Regina. « Regarde-toi en train de t'occuper de moi. Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? »

« Contrairement aux croyances de tout le monde, je tiens à toi Em'. » Dit Regina sincèrement. « Je ne veux pas te voir blessée. »

« Tu peux être vraiment adorable quand tu le veux dis donc… » Taquina la blonde en suivant ses amies et son professeur hors de l'hôpital jusqu'au taxi.

Regina fronça des sourcils. « Je ne fais qu'être gentille et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te moquer de moi. »

Emma s'arrêta de marcher, agrippant la main de Regina pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Elle leva son autre main pour la poser sur la joue de la brune, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. « Je suis désolée... Je trouve ça merveilleux que tu te préoccupes assez de moi pour venir jusqu'ici, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être une décision facile à p... »

« Elle l'était. » Coupa Regina. « Je m'en fiche de ce que les autres personnes vont dire, je pourrais m'en charger plus tard... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Eh bien je vais bien. » Assura Emma. « Et merci d'être ici. »

« Pas de soucis. Je pense que ça a convaincu certaines personnes. » Regina hocha la tête en direction de Ruby et Belle avant de continuer. « Que je pourrais sérieusement t'apprécier. »

La blonde sourit. « Sérieusement m'apprécier, hein ? »

La brune opina en se penchant en avant tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Emma. « Sérieusement t'apprécier. »

« Et moi qui pensait que j'étais la seule dans ce département. » Rigola la blonde en posant une main sur la hanche de Regina en s'approchant davantage.

« Il se pourrait bien que tu aies de la compagnie en fin de compte. » Déclara Regina en pressant ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma.

« Oh ! » Cria Ruby en se retournant quand elle atteint le taxi, remarquant qu'Emma et Regina se tenaient dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, en train de s'embrasser. « Dépêchez-vous de ramener votre cul ici. »

Monsieur Leroy regarda le « couple » puis de nouveau à Ruby et Belle avec un froncement de sourcils. « Depuis quand... C'est arrivé ? »

Belle rigola en s'adossant contre le taxi, regardant Regina et Emma mettre finalement fin à leur étreinte avant de marcher dans leur direction. « N'essayez même pas de comprendre Monsieur, vous ne voulez pas savoir. »


	38. Chapter 38

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci infiniment pour tout vous êtes super, je pensais pas en commençant cette fic en arriver là et je dois beaucoup à ma bêta =D

Et d'ailleurs merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen d'avoir rendu ce chapitre plus sensuel que prévu encore une fois son travail est énorme sur cette fic =D

Dimanche je suis en vacance et malheureusement je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire car je n'aurais pas le temps... :( Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux mais pendant trois semaine ça va être difficile :(

Chapitre M, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)

Bonne soirée ;)

* * *

Chapitre 38 :

« Retire-les, Em'. » Demanda Ruby en regardant Emma d'un air amusé lorsque cette dernière ajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Aucune chance. » Murmura la blonde en croquant dans son toast tout en lisant son journal. « Je ressemble à un putain de panda. »

Belle rigola. « Ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. »

« Crois-moi, si. » Grommela Emma la bouche pleine. « Cette fille à un sacré punch, moi je te le dis. »

« Tu sais de quoi elle parle toi, hein Ruby ? » Taquina Belle en montrant la lèvre fendue de la brune.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils. « Elle a eu le droit à quelques coups aussi. »

« Quelle est ta punition au fait ? » Demanda Emma en levant finalement les yeux de son journal pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

« Pas grand-chose. » Dit Ruby en haussant les épaules. « Je me suis fait réprimander mais je veux dire... Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien me faire ? C'est pas comme si nous retournions au lycée à la fin de ce voyage donc ils ne peuvent pas vraiment me mettre en retenue ou quoi que ce soit. »

Emma hocha la tête en regardant de nouveau son journal. «Bon point. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas autorisée à faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Belle en recevant un hochement de tête de la part de la blonde qui la regarda de nouveau.

« Il semblerait que non... C'est n'importe quoi. » Commença Emma, une expression de mécontentement plus qu'évidente sur le visage, l'une des conséquences de cette situation. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ouais, je suis tombée et je me suis cogné la tête plutôt fort et ouais, je suppose que la balle a frappé mon visage à une vitesse assez incroyable. Donc, à part mes yeux noirs, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Les professeurs réagissent de façon dramatique. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de tout ça ? » Demanda Ruby avec un sourire en désignant Regina d'un subtil mouvement de tête, sachant que celle-ci avait materné Emma comme une enfant toute la nuit.

La blonde roula des yeux. « Je dois retourner au lit après le petit-déjeuner et m'allonger. »

Ruby et Belle éclatèrent de rire en entendant la réponse de leur amie et au ton clairement irrité de sa voix. Elles savaient exactement comment la blonde se sentait à la simple idée d'avoir quelqu'un pour la materner alors que dans son esprit, elle se portait bien.

En regardant dans la salle, Emma rencontra rapidement le regard de Regina et vit la brune articuler la phrase ''Tu vas bien'' sans la quitter des yeux.

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de trente secondes, Emma roula des yeux et hocha la tête tout en levant un pouce dans la direction de la belle brune. Celle-ci secoua la tête et lui tira la langue pour avoir roulé des yeux et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

« Donc, laisse-moi remettre les choses en ordre. » Commença Ruby. « Elle a le droit de voir tes yeux noirs mais pas nous ? Où est la justice dans tout ça ? »

La blonde soupira. « Eh bien, Rub' pour une raison folle, je ne dors pas avec mes lunettes de soleil, c'est pour ça qu'elle les a vu. »

« Mon Dieu, tu es grincheuse aujourd'hui. » Murmura Ruby en évitant le plus possible le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui Em' ? » Demanda Belle rapidement afin de ne donner aucune chance à la blonde de devenir sarcastique avec la brune aux mèches rouges.

L'intéressée haussa des épaules. « Comme je viens de le dire je pense. »

« Elle va se faire dorloter. » Rigola Ruby, ce qui lui valut une grimace de la part d'Emma.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi agréable soit-il. » Commença Emma en se levant. « J'ai besoin de prendre une douche donc je suppose que je vous vois plus tard. »

« Es-tu autorisée à prendre une douche sans que ton infirmière soit là ? » Taquina Ruby, ce qui fit aussitôt éclater Belle de rire.

Emma ne dit rien, elle regarda ses deux amies et leur donna une rapide claque derrière la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant. Elle entendit ses amies rire encore plus fort lorsque la voix de Regina commença à l'appeler, la blonde sachant parfaitement pourquoi.

Cependant, elle continua de marcher vers l'ascenseur, décidant d'ignorer les appels de la brune qui continuait de l'appeler depuis le hall. Quand elle atteint l'ascenseur, elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et se sentit être retournée pour faire face à Regina.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? » Demanda cette dernière.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Je vais juste prendre une douche. »

« Oh. » Commença Regina dont le visage s'illumina soudainement mais elle fut rapidement coupée par la blonde.

« Regina, arrête... Je sais que tu veux prendre soin de moi et je trouve ça incroyablement mignon mais... Je peux prendre une douche toute seule, d'accord ? » Déclara la blonde en essayant de rester aussi calme que possible, ce qui échoua lamentable lorsque sa voix se fit plus qu'irritée.

La brune baissa aussitôt les yeux pour se mettre à fixer le sol. « Désolée, je vais juste... Te laisser seule. »

Un sentiment de culpabilité frappa Emma lorsqu'elle regarda Regina se retourner pour partir et saisit aussitôt le poignet de la brune pour la retenir. « Attends ! Non... Écoute... Je suis désolée. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. » Murmura Regina en se tournant pour faire face à la blonde mais fut incapable de rencontrer son regard. « Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

Emma posa sa main en dessous du menton de Regina, la forçant ainsi à la regarder et sourit tendrement. « Tu ne m'ennuies pas... Je suis désolée... C'est juste que je déteste avoir besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, j'aime faire les choses par moi-même mais... Je suis contente que tu tiennes assez à moi pour vouloir le faire. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te refuser de demander de l'aide. » Commença Regina. « Tu ne demandes pas, je le veux. »

Emma sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à la brune. « Tu veux m'aider à prendre une douche alors ? »

« Em' tu n'es pas très bien. » Fit remarquer Regina, à moitié à contre cœur.

« Bébé… J'ai deux yeux au beurre noir et un nez gonflé. » Rigola la blonde en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune. « Toutes les parties amusantes vont très bien. »

Regina pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. « Quelle façon élégante de le dire. »

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas te joindre à moi ou allons-nous nous faire remarquer encore par d'autres personne à se sourire comme des idiotes ? » Demanda la blonde.

Tournant la tête rapidement sur le côté, la brune balaya instantanément le hall. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que les gens sont en train de nous regarder ? »

Emma rigola. « Non mais si nous ne bougeons pas rapidement, c'est ce qui va arriver. »

« Allons-y alors. » Déclara Regina en poussant la blonde vers l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de dire à Belle et Ruby que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Regina Mills dans notre douche. »

Tapant légèrement dans le bras de la blonde, la brune la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. « Il n'y aura pas de partie de jambes en l'air si tu gardes cette idée en tête. »

Emma leva les mains en signe de réédition et suivit Regina dans l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent finalement. « Ok, ok j'arrête. »

« Vas-tu retirer tes lunettes sous la douche ? » Demanda la brune.

Emma s'exécuta et ôta ses lunettes avant de pointer ses yeux avec un sourire. « Et manquer de te les montrer ? Aucune chance. »

« Ne me juge pas pour ça. » Commença Regina en levant une main pour caresser du bout des doigts les bleus de la blonde. « Mais je les trouve bizarrement très attirants. »

Emma rigola. « Merci ? Je crois. »

« C'est ce que nous sommes en résumé hein... Trouver l'autre étrangement attirante. » Rigola la brune.

Emma fronça instantanément des sourcils. « Qui a dit que je te trouvais attirante ? »

« Tu l'as fait... Beaucoup de fois... Quand tu t'es ébahie devant mon corps nu. » Déclara Regina en poussant une nouvelle fois la blonde dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. « Maintenant, emmène-moi dans ta chambre avant que je ne change d'avis, petite effrontée. »

Emma rigola en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir les clés de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte avant d'être rapidement suivie par la brune à l'intérieur.

« Donc, tu penses que ça va déranger tes amies si je me douche ici ? » Demanda Regina en voyant la blonde entrer dans la douche pour y faire doucement couler l'eau.

Se tournant en souriant, Emma retira son débardeur, le jeta sur le côté et commença à déboutonner son short. « Qui s'en préoccupe ? »

« C'est sympa de ta part Em'. » Rigola Regina en s'adossant contre la porte en regardant la blonde se déshabiller lentement. « Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que ça ne me semble... Pas bien. »

« Bébéééé. » Gémit la blonde en faisant la moue. « Je suis souffrante et j'ai grand besoin d'un remontant. »

La brune Rigola. « Où est passé le ''c'est juste deux yeux noirs'' ? »

« Eh bien, c'est juste deux yeux noirs. » Commença Emma en s'approchant de Regina, posant délicatement les mains sur la taille de cette dernière pour la conduire en direction de la douche. « Mais ça me fout le moral à zéro et il y a qu'un remède que je connais pour ça. »

« Oh c'est vrai ? » Demanda la brune avec un sourire malicieux tout en arquant un sourcil. « Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Retire tes vêtements et je vais te montrer. » Répondit la blonde en offrant un sourire espiègle à la brune incendiaire en ôtant ses derniers vêtements avant de se glisser lentement sous l'eau. « Tu ne voudrais pas me faire attendre n'est-ce pas ? »

D'un œil attentif, Regina observa l'eau ruisseler sur le corps nu de sa belle, ne manquant pas les gouttelettes qui glissaient entre ses seins, laissant de belles traces sur sa peau à la fois lisse et bronzée. Ce spectacle ne faisait que la rendre d'autant plus désirable et cela poussa la brune à se déshabiller en une fraction de seconde pour s'empresser de rejoindre la blonde dans la cabine en prenant soin de fermer les portes derrière.

« Je savais que tu serais incapable de résister. » Sourit la blonde en offrant un sourire béat à sa belle brune lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière s'humidifier les lèvres du bout de la langue, tout simplement incapable de regarder autre chose que ce corps nu qui n'attendait que le sien.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, Emma sentit son corps entrer brusquement en contact avec le carrelage froid de la douche, sa poitrine heurtant la surface de plein fouet, alors que les mains de la brune vinrent se poser sur sa taille pour la maintenir en place, l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Écarte les jambes, Swan. » Ordonna Regina dans un murmure des plus sensuels, son souffle venant délicatement chatouiller la peau sensible de la blonde qui frissonnait déjà de la tête aux pieds.

Emma avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge lorsque la brune l'avait soudainement plaquée contre le mur, son souffle se fit plus erratique lorsqu'elle obéit à la demande de Regina. Elle écarta donc les pieds sans exagération, posa les mains à plat sur le mur avant que son front ne vienne les rejoindre. Devinant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre, elle ferma les yeux d'anticipation, prête à accueillir ce que la brune voulait lui offrir.

Durant quelques secondes, Regina observa la blonde et se délecta de voir qu'elle lui faisait énormément d'effet. Son regard ne perdit pas une seconde pour la détailler longuement, enregistrant le moindre détail dans sa mémoire. La simple vue de son corps nu, la façon dont ses omoplates dépassaient légèrement de la silhouette, ses bras toniques, sa peau tonifiée et ses longues jambes bronzées. Tout cela suffit à embraser son propre corps qui se languissait de pouvoir retrouver celui de sa belle blonde.

Se rapprochant davantage, Regina finit par obéir aux ordres silencieux de son corps et vint presser le sien contre celui de la blonde, ses seins entrant sensuellement en contact avec cette peau bouillante qui brûlait de désir pour elle. Un sourire prit aussitôt place sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration d'Emma devenir de plus en plus saccadée lorsque leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact.

La brune commença à faire courir ses doigts sur l'arrière des cuisses de son amante, tâchant de garder un rythme atrocement lent, sans doute l'une des pires tortures pour la blonde. Lorsqu'elle les fit remonter, Regina les faisait pratiquement danser sur la peau d'Emma et chaque centimètre parcouru n'arrangeait rien à la respiration irrégulière de la blonde qui se transformait progressivement en boule d'hormones.

A l'instant où les doigts fins de la brune atteignirent le haut de ses cuisses, Emma la sentit se retirer sans raison. Elle était sur le point de protester mais se ravisa immédiatement en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses jambes et des mains se poser délicatement sur ses fesses fermes. Alors qu'elle pensait ne pas y avoir droit de suite, une langue chaude prit soudainement possession de ses parties intimes, s'enfonçant aussi loin que possible.

Peu préparée à subir un tel assaut, Emma pressa fermement les mains contre le mur froid lorsque la brune fit ressortir sa langue aussi lentement que possible afin de lui offrir le plus de sensations. Celle-ci utilisa son instrument de torture à bon escient, le faisant remonter de bas en haut sur l'intimité de la blonde et cette dernière sentit les mouvements devenir de plus en plus fermes. Lorsque la langue de Regina atteignit finalement le haut du sexe d'Emma, celle-ci fit aussitôt ses hanches au même rythme que le contact et se contracta quelques secondes en sentant la brune faire rouler sa langue sur son clitoris avant de se mettre à le sucer avec une douceur incroyable, une torture dont la blonde ne se remettrait pas facilement.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es douée pour ça. » Gémit la blonde qui gardait les yeux fermés ainsi que la bouche légèrement entrouverte, recherchant désespérément de l'oxygène alors que la brune enfonça sa langue encore plus loin. Ce geste mit la blonde dans un état second, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et ses lèvres furent incapables de retenir tous les jurons qui voulaient sortir.

A chaque seconde qui passait, la blonde avait l'impression que ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir la soutenir longtemps. La raison ? La brune alternait entre des mouvements plus doux et d'autres plus sauvages, faisant ainsi courir sa langue plus fermement sur son clitoris.

A mesure que la brune laissait sa langue explorer son intimité, Emma ne pouvait que gémir de satisfaction lorsque Regina appuya sur cette zone qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible, geste qui foudroya son corps d'une immense vague de plaisir, la menant tout droit vers l'orgasme.

« Putain... De merde... Je suis tellement proche bébé. » Gémit la blonde dont les hanches se balançaient plus férocement contre la bouche de la brune, ses mains fermement pressées contre le mur. Elle cherchait désespérément un endroit auquel s'agripper pour parvenir à rester debout lorsqu'elle sentit se raidir et ses jambes la lâcher progressivement.

Les mains sur les hanches de son amante, la brune agrippa son corps fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'elle faisait rouler sa langue sur son clitoris tout en alternant avec de sensuelles succions qui augmentaient leur désir. Sentant qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser, Emma fit violemment claquer sa main contre le mur et enchaîna une impressionnante série de jurons afin de montrer qu'elle perdait progressivement le contrôle de la situation. De puissants gémissements se firent aussitôt entendre alors que son corps ne cessait de frémir et de durcir au toucher de la brune incendiaire.

Emma se laissa reposer complètement contre le mur, son front fermement pressé contre celui-ci, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle après un tel orgasme. Après une telle vague de plaisir, tout son corps était endolori et lui donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir supporter son poids.

Sa langue courant sensuellement sur ses propres lèvres, Regina finit par se relever pour poser les mains sur les épaules de la blonde avant de l'inciter à se retourner pour pouvoir lui faire pleinement face.

« Alors, tu as apprécié Em' ? » Demanda Regina avec un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

Pratiquement certaine d'être incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente, Emma parvint seulement à offrir un gémissement et un hochement de tête qui fit aussitôt rire la belle brune.

Regina se colla davantage contre la blonde et laissa sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, y plaçant un baiser d'une tendresse extrême après avoir connu un moment aussi intense. « Tu es tellement sexy quand je te baise, bébé. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma et un énième gémissement quitta ses lèvres face aux paroles de la brune. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire... C'était... Il n'y a pas de mot. »

L'intéressée rigola en plaçant un autre baiser sur la joue de sa blonde. « Prête pour un deuxième round alors ? »

Tout en secouant lentement la tête, Emma plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et inversa aussitôt leur position, plaquant ainsi Regina contre la paroi de la douche. « Je pense que c'est à ton tour, non ? »

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent, les assauts se succédèrent et les gémissements s'intensifièrent dans cette fameuse douche, les deux filles étaient devenues particulièrement insatiables. Emma sortit finalement la première, sa peau était d'ailleurs devenue plus fripée à force d'être restée longtemps sous l'eau. Elle s'enroula calmement dans une serviette et observa quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir, un gémissement se fit entendre lorsque ses doigts se mirent à courir sous ses yeux.

« Putain ! Regarde dans quel état je suis » Gémit Emma en lançant un regard furtif vers la brune.

Ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de la blonde, sa tête reposant doucement sur son épaule, Regina ne put retenir un rire sincèrement amusé. « Je te l'ai dit bébé, je trouve ça sexy. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la déverrouiller, Emma se mit à rire à son tour avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. A peine y avait-elle mit les pieds, qu'elle fut accueillie par Belle et Ruby, assises sur le lit double, les bras croisés contre leur poitrine.

« Ça va ? » Accueilli la blonde nonchalamment en marchant vers son armoire pour y prendre de nouveaux vêtements.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit Regina sortir de la salle de bain sans prononcer le moindre mot. Celle-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en trouvant un intérêt soudain au sol alors qu'elle tâchait de garder sa serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

« Laisse-moi rembobiner cinq semaines en arrière si tu le veux bien Em' ? » Commença Ruby en lançant un regard désapprobateur aux deux filles. « Quelles sont les règles que nous avions établies déjà ? »

La blonde rigola, devinant parfaitement ce à quoi sa meilleure amie faisait allusion mais elle feignit l'ignorance. « Je ne sais pas, rafraîchis-moi la mémoire. »

« Je pense que ça doit être… Pas de partie de jambes en l'air dans la chambre d'hôtel. » Commença Ruby en arquant un sourcil. « Donc, explique-moi pourquoi Belle et moi avons dû endurer les sons tortueux qui venaient de la salle de bain ? »

Emma haussa des épaules. « J'ai dit pas de sexe dans la chambre, il n'y avait aucune mention pour la salle de bain. »

« Technicité ! » Objecta Belle en désignant le couple à l'aide de deux doigts. « Vous deux. Vous êtes sur une pente glissante. »

« Désolée. » Murmura Regina en regardant les deux filles d'un air coupable. « Mais pour ma défense, c'était son idée. »

« Oh ben merci ! » Cria la blonde en donnant un léger coup dans le bras de la brune. « Blâme-moi pour tout ça. »

Regina sourit. « Eh bien, c'était ton idée. »

« Je m'en fous de savoir de qui venait l'idée. » Intervint Ruby, les interrompant en une fraction de seconde. « Je serai très heureuse de ne plus jamais revivre une telle épreuve. »

Emma opina alors qu'un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle choisissait sa tenue. « D'accord. Je me contrôlerai dans le futur. »

« Ça serait sympa. » Déclara Belle qui regardait la blonde prendre quelques vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, rapidement suivie par Regina. « Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne rien faire d'autre que vous habiller là-dedans ! »

« Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. » Taquina Emma en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amies tout en retournant dans la pièce qui avait connu la fougue du couple.

« Oh ! Et Em' ? » Cria Ruby une fois que la blonde eut juste passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Joli les yeux. »

« Va te faire foutre. » Grommela Emma en refermant violemment la porte avant d'entendre ses meilleures amies éclater de rire.


	39. Chapter 39

Coucou tout le monde,

Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité voici enfin la suite =D

J'ai été très occupé et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que peu importe le temps que je met à écrire, je finirais cette histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas :)

D'ailleurs il ne reste plus que 11 chapitres avant la fin...

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure et de faire autant pour cette fic :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 39:

« Ravissante ! Bon, vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? » Demanda Ruby du balcon tout en balayant la chambre d'hôtel.

Emma sortit la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains et arbora une expression perplexe. « Les filles, aucune quantité de maquillage ne pourra camoufler ces yeux de panda. »

Belle rigola. « Em', tu ne vas pas te mettre à table ce soir avec tes lunettes de soleil. Je m'en fiche de savoir à quel point c'est pathétique… »

« Je ne vais pas porter mes lunettes de soleil, je voulais juste avoir l'air plus ou moins présentable. » Ronchonna la blonde en jetant un autre regard dans le miroir pour y observer son reflet en fronçant des sourcils. « Le pire de tout, c'est qu'ils sont passés du noir à une sorte de nuance verdâtre maintenant. »

« Mets une robe verte et ensuite on pensera que c'est du fard à paupières. » Gloussa Ruby d'un air moqueur.

« Ouais… Brillante suggestion Ruby, je vais faire ça. » Marmonna Emma sèchement. Elle ajouta quelques coups d'eye-liner à ses yeux en se regardant toujours avec dégoût dans le miroir avant de retourner finalement dans la chambre. « Bon, sans tenir compte des yeux noirs, de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

« Splendide. » Déclara Belle en offrant un sourire sincère à sa meilleure amie. « Honnêtement Em', tes yeux ne sont pas si mal. »

Ruby leva les yeux du sac où elle rangeait de l'argent et fit un signe de tête. « Tu es bonne

Emy, tu pourrais presque me convertir. »

Emma rigola « Merci … Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

« Alors, quel est le plan avec toi et Mills ce soir ? » Demanda Belle en détaillant la blonde qui venait de prendre place sur le bord du lit.

Tout en enfilant une paire de talons, l'intéressée haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas … Je veux dire… J'aurais aimé être assise avec elle mais en sachant que tout le monde va être là, je ne crois pas que ça va arriver. »

« Je suis sûre que c'est faisable. » La contredit Belle en y réfléchissant une minute, « Je veux dire que si nous prenons tous un siège, qu'elle est assise presque en face et que nous avons l'air agacés par cette situation, je doute que quelqu'un ne remarque quoi que ce soit. »

Emma fit un signe de tête, « Ouais ! Ce serait vraiment bien étant donné que nous sommes tous au courant pour Regina et moi mais … Kathryn est là et elle va rendre tout ça particulièrement horrible. »

« Oh ouais … J'avais oublié cette garce. » Grogna Ruby dont le visage se tordit rapidement en une mine renfrognée rien qu'en pensant à l'amie de Regina. « Qu'elle aille se faire foutre Em' ! On va juste les éviter ainsi Regina et toi pourrez partir furtivement un peu plus tard dans la soirée. »

Tout en riant, la blonde se mit debout et opina de la tête. « Adorable ! Ça me semble être un bon plan… Donc... Vous êtes prêtes à y aller ? »

Les deux intéressées acquiescèrent en ramassant leurs sacs puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elles bavardèrent toutes les trois en quittant la pièce pour ensuite prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

C'était jeudi, précisément deux jours avant que chacun d'entre eux ne prenne un vol pour rentrer à Storybrooke. Le lycée avait organisé un repas de groupe pour les étudiants, une manière de célébrer la fin du voyage et chacun semblait d'ailleurs étrangement excité à l'idée de cette soirée. Ils avaient tous décidé qu'ils devaient se mettre sur leur 31 pour faire bonne impression et toutes les filles avaient fait l'effort de porter leurs meilleurs vêtements afin d'être aussi parfaites que possible. Même les garçons avaient opté pour des costumes. Malgré la chaleur, cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

En atteignant la fin du couloir, Ruby et Belle se retournèrent vers Emma en lui offrant un large sourire. Elles lui indiquèrent de regarder en direction de l'ascenseur, ce que la blonde fit aussitôt et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Regina qui était en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies.

La blonde sourit largement, elle avait la certitude que son visage était sur le point de se fissurer. De son point de vue, Regina était littéralement à couper le souffle. Emma était si émerveillée à la simple vue de sa belle brune qu'elle en oublia même de respirer. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une robe turquoise qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, la tenue mettait toutes ses courbes parfaites en valeur, la moulant aux endroits idéaux. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulaient, encadrant parfaitement son visage et pour finir, le regard de la blonde se posa sur une élégante paire de talons.

Ruby donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emma et ouvrit la bouche en se penchant discrètement pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille. « Em', arrête de la regarder, tu vas griller ta couverture. »

Se raclant la gorge, un peu embarrassée, la blonde s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. Maintenant aux côtés de Regina, elle tâcha de fixer les portes métallisées et parvenait aisément à imaginer le sourire béat que la brune devait afficher en ce moment.

Chacun attendit dans le silence le plus complet alors que les nombres au-dessus de l'ascenseur défilaient. Au bout d'une attente interminable, l'appareil s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent et toutes se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

Regina entra la première et alla s'installer tout au fond alors que Tink retint Kathryn en lui saisissant le bras. De cette façon, Emma entra à la suite de la brune et alla se placer à ses côtés, contre la paroi.

Kathryn la fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle passa, Ruby entra avec Belle. Toutes deux se tenaient en face du « couple » secret pour empêcher Kathryn de s'interposer, étant donné que les amies de Regina furent les dernières à pénétrer dans l'appareil. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles appuyèrent sur le bouton pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Lançant un rapide regard vers ses amies qui fixaient un point invisible devant elles, Regina se décala légèrement vers Emma et se pencha pour lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille. « Tu es magnifique ce soir, Em'. »

Un sourire tellement étincelant qu'il aurait pu éblouir le pays complet pris rapidement place sur les lèvres de la blonde. Ses joues s'empourprèrent doucement et son regard se focalisa sur le sol, elle s'efforça de garder son calme à cause des personnes qui les entouraient. Finalement, elle leva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de la brune pour articuler un « merci » lourd de sens.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et chacune en sortit au compte-goutte. Regina frôla Emma en passant près d'elle pour rejoindre ses amies alors que la blonde resta en arrière avec Belle et Ruby.

Incapable de détacher ses yeux, Emma regarda Regina s'éloigner. Son regard était fermement accroché à la brune, surtout lorsqu'elle se déhancha de façon envoûtante à chaque pas.

« D'accord Em', rentre ta langue ! Je meurs de faim. » Taquina Ruby en caressant discrètement le dos de son amie lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, chacune balaya rapidement l'environnement. Belle posa directement les yeux sur Killian qui avait l'air présentable dans un costume trois pièces et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.

« Tu veux qu'on cherche un endroit décent ou s'asseoir ? » Demanda Ruby en regardant Emma.

Cette dernière opina et montra le bar. « Tu nous trouves des places et je vais nous chercher des boissons. »

Ruby se résigna à hausser les épaules avant de se lancer à la recherche d'une table libre alors que la blonde se dirigea vers le bar.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à destination, Emma s'adossa contre le comptoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en gardant la tête droite, attendant d'être finalement servie.

« Envie de payer un verre à une jolie fille, Swan ? »

La blonde baissa les yeux et se mit à rire avant de relever son regard vers la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. « Certaines choses ne changent jamais, pas vrai ? »

Regina rigola en faisant courir son doigt sur les bords de son verre vide puis regarda attentivement Emma. « C'est agréable quand certaines choses restent les mêmes, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Acquiesça Emma en donnant sa commande au barman avant d'ajouter « Et tout ce que cette magnifique jeune fille à côté de moi désirera. »

La brune lui offrit un large sourire lorsqu'elle passa commande auprès du barman. « Tu es une vraie charmeuse, Swan. »

« Eh bien … Je devais faire quelque chose pour les faire oublier. » Plaisanta Emma en désignant ses propres yeux en riant.

Regina hocha la tête et se mit à rire. « Ils sont parfait Em'. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Voilà pour vous mesdames. » Interrompit le barman en plaçant les boissons sur le bar et en récupérant l'argent de la blonde.

En prenant le verre qu'Emma venait de lui offrir, Regina lui sourit avec reconnaissance. « Honnêtement bébé, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit... Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. »

L'intéressée se sentit rougir en prenant les verres et lança un petit sourire narquois. « Et tu trouves que c'est moi la charmeuse... Je dois dire que tu t'en tires pas trop mal non plus. »

En s'approchant un peu plus de la brune, les lèvres d'Emma lui effleurèrent l'oreille et elle commença à murmurer doucement. « C'est une robe magnifique, cependant... Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

Regina sourit en se levant de son tabouret et se pencha davantage vers la blonde. « Je vais t'épargner la peine de te poser la question, Swan... » La brune examina rapidement la pièce pour s'assurer que personne n'était autour d'elle et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Emma. « … Rien. »

Sentant sa bouche s'assécher immédiatement, la blonde écarquilla les yeux en regardant Regina se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Celle-ci finit par se retourner pour s'éloigner en direction de ses amis.

Se raclant la gorge afin d'essayer d'effacer l'image du corps nu de la brune de son esprit, Emma se dirigea vers une table dans le coin de la pièce en voyant que Ruby avait déjà été rejointe par Belle, Killian et Graham et qu'ils étaient tous installés.

« Bon choix de table. » Fit remarquer la blonde en prenant place à coté de Ruby tout en faisant glisser une boisson dans sa direction.

Cette table située au fond de la salle pouvait accueillir dix personnes. Les trois meilleures amies étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, Killian était aux côtés de Belle et Graham en face de son ami. Le reste de la pièce semblait se remplir assez rapidement mais la plupart des étudiants bavardaient entre eux sans prendre place pour autant.

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne le plus loin possible de la table des professeurs. » Commença Ruby. « Ils me font toujours la morale à propos de se soi-disant ''combat''... Personnellement, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi quelques coups de poings constituent un combat. »

Emma se mit à rire. « C'était un peu un combat... en quelques sortes. »

« Emy, comment tu pourrais savoir ça... Tu étais hors d'état. » Taquina la brune aux mèches rouges, ce qui lui valut une mine renfrognée de la part de son amie.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler lorsque Monsieur Hopper demanda à tout le monde de prendre un siège. Un silence angoissant s'installa à la table d'Emma lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que des élèves se dirigeaient vers eux.

Emma plissa les yeux pour étudier attentivement la fille qui prenait place en face d'elle, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui été en train de se passer ni comment cela était d'ailleurs possible.

« Bordel, Regina ! Pourquoi nous sommes assises ici ? » Ronchonna Kathryn s'installant à gauche de la brune, juste en face de Belle.

L'intéressée roula des yeux de façon spectaculaire. « Parce que c'est la seule table où il reste cinq places. Si toi et Tink étiez venues seules nous n'aurions pas eu ce problème. »

Observant le garçon au cheveux châtains ternes assis à côté d'elle, Kathryn se mit à sourire et haussa des épaules. « Bon et bien je suppose que nous allons devoir faire avec. »

En se détournant de son amie, Regina rencontra le regard d'Emma de l'autre côté de la table et sourit. « Swan. »

Celle-ci balaya rapidement du regard les gens assis devant elle, la brune était installée juste en face d'elle, Kathryn et son rencard d'un côté et Tink de l'autre avec le sien. Elle prit un moment pour considérer l'absurdité de cette situation avant de rendre son sourire à Regina en hochant la tête. « Mills. »

« Beau visage, Swan. » Lança Kathryn avec un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage tout en prenant l'intéressée de haut, la regardant avec amusement.

Serrant les dents, Emma fit tout son possible pour offrir son plus beau sourire sarcastique à Kathryn. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose de toi. »

« J'étais sarcastique. » Lança l'amie de Regina, son sourire se dissipant aussitôt pour laisser place à un regard furieux.

Emma avait un petit sourire satisfait. « Moi pas, tu es dans un sale état. »

A l'instant où Emma parla, Regina leva son verre à ses lèvres et commença à s'étouffer avec le liquide en essayant d'étouffer un rire provoqué par les mots de la blonde. Cette réaction incita Kathryn à se tourner dans sa direction pour la regarder en arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça et se mordit les lèvres en fixant son verre afin de ne pas regarder Emma, au risque de laisser se propager le sourire qui menaçait de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Ruby se pencha vers Emma et lui murmura à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre. « Emy, c'est le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. »

Emma secoua la tête en riant, elle se pencha à son tour vers son amie et lui répondit de la même façon. « Comment crois-tu que je me sente ? »

La brune aux mèches rouges secoua la tête en faisant une expression dégoûtée en regardant sa meilleure amie. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ta…euh... Ta ''copine'' est en quelque sorte en train de me faire du pied. »

Incapable de se contrôler, la blonde éclata soudainement de rire en tapant doucement dans le dos de Ruby avant d'appuyer son front contre l'épaule de cette dernière, son fou rire s'intensifiant au fil des secondes. Tout le monde à la table arrêta subitement de parler pour regarder la blonde qui se perdait dans un rire hystérique, son visage virant au pourpre à cause de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle sa meilleure amie se trouvait. Le fait que Regina continuait ses attentions en remontant plus haut sur la jambe de Ruby n'aidait pas Emma à se reprendre.

Après quelques minutes de rire et deux ou trois coups de coude impatients de la part de Ruby, la blonde arriva finalement à se contrôler et s'essuya les yeux tout en regardant Regina. Cette dernière, installée en face d'elle, semblait plus que confuse en voyant la réaction d'Emma. Celle-ci regarda rapidement sur la gauche et remarqua que Kathryn était perdue dans une conversation avec son rencard, elle regarda donc de nouveau Regina. Ses mains se placèrent sur les côtés de sa bouche, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre ou la voir parler, elle articula un « Ce n'est pas la mienne » en désignant le dessous de table.

Si cela était possible, le visage de la brune serait devenu encore plus sombre que celui de Ruby. Elle cessa immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire et cela suffit à ce qu'Emma n'éclate à nouveau de rire, son fou rire reprenant de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda Belle en se penchant vers la brune aux mèches rouges avant de remarquer le regard gêné de Regina et la mine amusée d'Emma.

« Rien d'important... Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Gloussa la blonde en tapotant l'épaule de Ruby. « Ou Ruby peut te le dire, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va adorer ça. »

En lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers toute l'attablée, Regina leva finalement les yeux de ses mains et opina, la blonde lui rendit simplement un large sourire alors que Monsieur Hopper commença à s'adresser aux élèves.

Environ une heure s'écoula avant que leur professeur ne finisse par arrêter de parler et qu'ils puissent enfin tous manger. Très peu de conversation n'avaient été échangées à la table d'Emma et de Regina, la plupart des personnes étaient bien trop désireuses de goûter à la nourriture et la brune ne se remettait toujours pas de son petit incident. La blonde leva de temps en temps les yeux de son repas pour lui lancer des petits sourires rapides avant de se remettre à manger. Les boissons étaient gratuites, les élèves continuaient de se lever pour aller récupérer des bouteilles qu'ils partageaient avec d'autres tables. Kathryn avait envoyé balader Tink lorsque celle-ci avait accepté de partager une bouteille avec Emma Swan. Seulement, après avoir reçu un « va te faire foutre » de la part de la blonde, sa mine renfrognée était de retour.

Même si la soirée était fantastique, celle-ci était pourtant teintée d'une certaine tristesse car elle marquait tout de même la fin des vacances dont tout le monde se souviendrait pour le restant de leur vie. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Regina, Emma ressentait un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'elles deviendraient une fois de retour à Storybrooke. Chaque jour qui passait devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Elle ne voulait pas en parler avec la brune car elle savait exactement comment les choses finissaient à chaque fois, de plus, elle pouvait qualifier les choses de parfaites entre elles. Elle était heureuse et totalement ravie d'être ensemble et de toujours repousser à plus tard la conversation qu'elles devaient avoir sur ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre.

Si elle le pouvait, la blonde aurait voulu mettre le temps sur pause et de garder les choses intactes mais elle savait que ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Pour une fois dans leur vie, Regina et elle allaient devoir discuter comme des adultes sans se préoccuper de la façon dont cela pourrait éventuellement se terminer, en désaccord ou non.

« Tu sembles loin dans tes pensées. » Fit remarquer Ruby en donnant un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie, ce qui la fit sortir de sa transe. « Tu vas bien ? »

Emma ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, elle s'efforça d'avoir l'air calme et finit par se lever de sa chaise. « J'ai simplement besoin d'une cigarette pour me changer les idées. »

« Oh ! Je viens avec toi. »

Emma posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et la força à se rasseoir à l'instant où elle commença à se relever. « Est-ce que je peux y aller seule ? »

A contre cœur, Ruby acquiesça et se tourna pour se réinstaller alors que la blonde lui serra l'épaule en gratitude avant de ramasser son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une part d'elle-même savait que Regina la suivrait. Elle savait qu'empêcher sa meilleure amie de la rejoindre pour aller fumer une cigarette ne passerait pas inaperçu pour la brune. Celle-ci se rendait également compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il lui faudrait la suivre pour découvrir ce qui la tourmentait. Une partie d'elle voulait que Regina la suive, elle avait envie de lui parler et comprendre. Elle tenait à lui parler en espérant qu'elles puissent avoir une conversation civilisée et s'assurer qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes en éclaircissant les choses entre elles. Cependant, une autre part d'elle priait pour que la brune la laisse partir sans chercher à la rattraper, lui permettant ainsi de se changer les idées. Cela devenait presque pénible d'être assise en face de Regina en sachant à quel point elles étaient heureuses en cet instant alors que dans quelques jours, tout allait changer. Le plus dur était d'ignorer ce qui allait arriver, si tout allait lui exploser au visage ou non. Depuis le premier jour, la blonde s'attendait à ce que les choses ne tournent mal, que ce soit un retournement de situation de la part de la brune. Elle craignait que quelqu'un ne finisse par découvrir leur liaison et n'aille le crier sur tous les toits ou que Regina ne soit pas capable d'enterrer la hache de guerre et ne recommence à la détester comme avant. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas évident mais elles n'allaient pas rester indéfiniment en Espagne, la réalité finirait par les rattraper tôt ou tard et rentrer chez elles allaient sans doute leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Tu vas bien bébé ? »

Au son de la voix familière, Emma se retourna, incapable d'offrir un sourire rassurant. Elle se contenta donc d'opiner en regardant Regina qui venait de la rejoindre. « Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler. »


	40. Chapter 40

Coucou tout le monde,

Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment et ma bêta non plus :/

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour son aide =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

A bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 40:

Lorsque les deux filles se tenaient debout, se regardant longuement dans les yeux, elles eurent l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elles se trouvaient dans cette position. En cet instant précis, la tension était palpable dans l'air.

Regina fit finalement quelques pas vers la blonde et hocha la tête. « Ok... »

« Ok ? » Répéta Emma en arquant un sourcil.

La brune regarda autour d'elle avant de fixer à nouveau la blonde en fronçant des sourcils. « Ici ? »

« Eh bien, pas vraiment ici... » Commença Emma en balayant les alentours du regard. « Dans un endroit un peu plus… privé. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Demanda Regina dont le froncement de sourcils s'intensifia chaque seconde en pensant aux nombreux sujets que la blonde pourrait avoir envie d'aborder avec un tel empressement.

Emma secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas et m'asseoir en face de toi sans que nous ayons parlé. »

« A propos de quoi Emma ? » Demanda la brune.

« A propos de nous. » Déclara simplement la blonde en se tournant pour ensuite désigner un coin de jardin, un endroit tranquille. « Peut-on parler ? »

Regina opina de la tête, quelque peu réticente lorsqu'Emma se dirigea vers le coin de la cour. Leur marche fut rapide et silencieuse, aucune des deux filles ne savait vraiment quoi dire en arrivant à destination avant de se faire lentement face.

« Alors... Quoi ? » Demanda Regina en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la confrontation à venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Commença Emma de but en blanc. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? »

Laissant un soupir s'échapper, la brune fixa le sol quelques secondes, appréciant de moins en moins la conversation qui s'annonçait, avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard d'Emma. « Je pensais que nous n'allions plus parler de ça ? Je pensais que la situation nous convenait ? »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Emma qui observa attentivement Regina pour déceler le moindre signe révélateur quant à ses sentiments. « Nous rentrons à la maison dans deux jours et qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? Nous allons juste batifoler indéfiniment sans chercher à définir ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Tu trouves que c'est une façon correcte de vivre ? »

« Bééébé. » Gémit Regina en se massant les tempes, essayant de formuler une réponse adéquate. « Nous nous amusons, pas vrai ? Je suis heureuse de cette façon et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. »

La blonde roula des yeux. « Ouais mais les choses ne vont plus être comme ça dans deux jours Regina. Toi et moi n'avons aucun contrôle là-dessus... J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça représente pour toi. Ce que JE suis pour toi. »

« Tu sais exactement ce que tu es pour moi. » Déclara la blonde comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Secouant la tête, Emma fit un pas supplémentaire vers Regina et la regarda sérieusement. « Non, je ne sais pas justement... Alors, quoi ? Est-ce que c'est juste une façon de t'amuser en vacances ? J'étais un plan cul ? »

« Non ! » Cria Regina. « Bien-sûr que non... Tu sais que je t'apprécie, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Mais c'est tout ? Tu m'apprécie simplement ? Tu aimes juste m'avoir autour ? » Insista la blonde, le visage de la brune demeurant sans expression, ce qui valut un soupir de frustration de la part d'Emma. « Écoute, je sais que nous nous amusons, d'accord ? Crois moi... Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié être avec quelqu'un dans ma vie mais... Mon Dieu, Regina, ce n'est pas moi, d'accord ? »

Regina fronça des sourcils, confuse. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas toi au juste ? »

« Me contenter de coucher avec quelqu'un sans même aborder le sujet d'être dans une quelconque relation. » Expliqua Emma. « Je n'agis jamais comme ça et surtout, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait avec toi et... »

« Oh ! Et tu penses peut-être que moi oui ? » Interrompit la brune en lançant un regard furieux vers la blonde. « Tu penses que j'ai déjà pensé que je coucherais avec Emma Swan ? C'est pas du tout le cas... Tu te tiens à dire ''ce n'est pas moi'' mais regarde à qui tu le dis ! As-tu la moindre idée du genre de réactions des gens s'ils venaient à découvrir ça ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Gémit la blonde. « Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça, Regina ? A t'inquiéter en permanence de ce que les autres pourraient penser de toi. »

« J'ai passé ça ! » Objecta Regina. « Si je m'en préoccupais tant, je ne coucherais même pas avec toi ! »

Emma arqua un sourcil en adoptant la même pose que Regina en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Et si tu te n'en préoccupais pas vraiment, tu te moquerais de savoir que les autres sont au courant. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas non plus que tout le monde soit au courant. » Cria la brune en devenant incroyablement irritée.

« Je ne dis pas que je le veux… Je ne supporte pas le fait d'avoir l'impression que tu as honte de moi. » Déclara la blonde avec honnêteté avant de soupirer et de continuer. « Sérieusement Regina ? Je ne vois même plus où est le problème maintenant… Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent parce que je refusais de ruiner nos vacances à cause des moqueries et des commérages... C'est presque fini maintenant… Je m'en fous complètement des quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des élèves du lycée qui sont là car les personnes à qui je tiens sont déjà au courant. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Emma ? » Demanda Regina, énervée. « Mon ultimatum avant que tu ne mettes fin à tout ça ? Je le dis à tout le monde sans quoi c'est fini entre nous ? »

La blonde roula des yeux. « Est-ce que j'ai dit une chose pareille ? Tu penses que c'est possible pour nous ? D'avoir, ne serait-ce que pour une fois, une vraie conversation sans qu'on ne finisse par s'engueuler ? »

« Alors arrête d'être aussi égoïste et ça n'arrivera pas ! » Cria Regina.

« Oh ! JE SUIS égoïste ? » Répéta Emma incrédule. « Alors selon toi, parce que je ne veux pas être ton sordide petit secret, je suis une égoïste ? Parce que je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir comment la fille avec qui je couche se sent, je suis une égoïste ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! » S'écria la brune de façon dramatique afin d'exagérer ses propos. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus de moi, Emma ? Je T'apprécie ! J'apprécie ÇA ! J'apprécie ce que NOUS avons ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que représente ce ''nous'' ? » Insista Emma.

Non sans soupirer d'agacement, Regina détourna le regard et haussa des épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça représente ? »

« Je veux que ça représente quelque chose. » Déclara la blonde avec sincérité, ne détournant pas son regard de la brune malgré que cette dernière regardait ailleurs. « Je veux que ce soit plus que du sexe et du batifolage. »

« C'est plus que ça. » Murmura tranquillement Regina, toujours incapable de croiser le regard d'Emma. « Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais donné l'impression de ne vouloir que du sexe avec toi. »

Emma soupira bruyamment. « Regina… Tu ne peux même pas me regarder dans les yeux quand tu dis ça. »

Levant enfin la tête, la brune regarda de nouveau la blonde dans les yeux et sentit aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de la blonde. « Bébé... Ces dernières semaines ont été tellement... Dingues... J'ai juste... J'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire, Em'. »

« Et j'ai besoin de toi. » Déclara doucement Emma, presque effrayée de laisser ces mots quitter ses lèvres. « Je veux tout de toi, Regina... Pas juste une brève rencontre dans une chambre. »

« Em'. » Murmura Regina qui n'était pas certaine de prononcer les bonnes paroles, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment ce que la blonde voulait entendre. « Tu as été bien plus qu'une brève rencontre dans une chambre dès le premier jour... J'ai apprécié chaque moment passé avec toi. Que ce soit simplement pour te parler, pour sortir avec toi ou que tu m'emmènes en rendez-vous... Et... Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. »

Emma observa attentivement son interlocutrice et, voyant clairement la sincérité sur son visage, hocha doucement la tête. « Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas être avec moi... Dis-moi que tu ne veux VRAIMENT pas être avec moi et je te laisserai partir. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Murmura Regina d'une voix tremblante.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Questionna la blonde qui désespérait d'entendre la réponse qu'elle attendait tellement.

« Parce que ce serait un mensonge. » Murmura la brune dans un soupir.

Fermant les yeux, Emma lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'efforça de maintenir son calme et de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder Regina. « Alors, sors avec moi. »

« Em' je... »

« Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. » Interrompit la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus de la brune et liant machinalement leurs mains ensemble. « Je ne te demande pas de retourner à l'intérieur pour dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble... Je te demande une chose que je t'ai dite il y a une semaine ou deux... Je veux que tu mettes un nom sur ce qu'il y a entre nous... J'ai BESOIN d'un nom sur ce que nous représentons toutes les deux. »

Jetant un regard sur leurs mains liées, Regina exerça une petite pression autour des doigts d'Emma et opina lentement de la tête avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de la blonde, inhalant profondément tout en réfléchissant prudemment aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer. « Quel nom veux-tu mettre dessus ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux. » Déclara Emma, ce qui poussa la brune à rouler des yeux, elle qui voulait obtenir plus de réponses. « Je veux que tu me dises que tu es mienne et seulement mienne... Je veux être avec toi. »

« Comme ta petite-amie ? » Demanda Regina en fermant un œil pour anticiper la réponse de la blonde.

Opinant de la tête, Emma la regarda avec toute la sincérité qu'elle pouvait montrer. « Comme ma petite-amie. »

« Em' c'est juste... » La brune soupira et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. « Tu peux essayer de comprendre que tout cette situation est difficile pour moi ? Il y a six semaines, j'étais parfaitement heureuse d'ignorer les sentiments que je pourrais avoir à ton égard et je préférais me concentrer sur ma vie comme elle était et... »

« Ta vie comme elle était ? » Répéta Emma en arquant un sourcil. « Tu veux dire sortir avec des gars qui n'étaient que des salauds et dont t'en avais strictement rien à faire ? Prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ? Qu'elle genre de vie c'est pour toi ? »

Regina haussa des épaules. « C'en est une, d'accord ? … Bébé, tout a changé si vite et c'est tout simplement bizarre pour moi de me dire que je pourrais avoir... Une petite-amie. »

« T'as raison, peu importe, Regina. » Lança la blonde qui ne parvenait pas à contrôler son irritation envers la brune en cet instant. Agacée, elle commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Paniquée à l'idée qu'Emma ne s'en aille dans de telles circonstances, Regina n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lui saisit rapidement le bras pour l'inciter à lui faire face. « S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, Emma. »

« Pour que je puisse entendre à quel point tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? » Déclara sèchement la blonde, incapable de rencontrer le regard de la brune.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Déclara Regina en posant sa main sous le menton d'Emma pour la forcer à relever le visage afin de la regarder mais celle-ci regardait simplement sur le côté. « Bébé, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

A contre cœur, la blonde regarda la brune dans les yeux, son visage se radoucit lorsqu'elle vit à quel point elle semblait déchirée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Regina ? »

« J'ai simplement besoin de plus de temps, Emma. » Déclara Regina d'un air presque suppliant. « J'ai besoin que tu sois patiente avec moi... C'est dur pour moi. »

Se rapprochant doucement, Emma prit le visage de Regina en coupe entre ses mains, se pencha en avant et vint doucement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant leurs lèvres bouger avec synchronisation dans un tendre baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien et de la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne sens pas ça ? C'est aussi facile que ça, Regina. »

La brune fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, sentant encore la sensation de picotement sur ses lèvres au toucher de la blonde. « Em'... »

« Dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas cette chose entre nous. » Finit par demander Emma dont les mains tenaient toujours le visage de Regina, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. « Ce n'est pas juste un peu de l'amusement... Ce ne sont pas simplement deux personnes qui parviennent à arrêter de se prendre la tête pour commencer ensuite à coucher ensemble... C'est plus que ça et tu le sais. C'est spécial et nous le savons toutes les deux. »

Hochant de la tête contre la blonde, la brune posa sa main à l'arrière du cou d'Emma pour éviter que la blonde ne puisse s'éloigner. « Bien-sûr que je le sais. »

« Toi et moi ne sommes pas censées être des ennemies, Regina. » Déclara Emma dont la respiration s'alourdissait face à l'intensité de leur échange. « Je n'étais pas faite pour te détester. Seulement, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne pourrai jamais recommencer à te détester à nouveau. »

Regina secoua la tête. « Moi non plus. »

« Nous sommes peut-être totalement opposées et sûrement en désaccord sur pas mal de choses, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens pour toi. » Dit la blonde d'une voix calme et tranquille. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir t'avoir officiellement rien que pour moi. »

S'accordant une pause, Regina se pinça les lèvres tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire, ses mots s'échappèrent presque dans un soupir. « Tu pourras toujours m'avoir... Je n'ai jamais été capable de te dire non. »

« Tu le fais maintenant pourtant. » Rappela Emma simplement.

Secouant à nouveau la tête, la brune regarda sérieusement la blonde. « Demande-moi-le comme il faut alors. »

Emma fronça des sourcils, légèrement confuse. « Demander quoi ? »

« De devenir ta petite-amie. » Expliqua Regina avec un sourire.

La blonde lui rendit aussitôt son sourire, son estomac se retourna instantanément aux mots de Regina. « Tu es sûre ? » La brune opina de la tête et Emma se mordit la lèvre afin d'essayer de rester calme en parlant. « Ok... Regina, veux-tu devenir officiellement ma petite-amie ? »

Regina sourit malicieusement. « C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement une demande en mariage, hein ? » Plaisanta Emma. « Contente-toi de me dire oui. »

Prétendant réfléchir à la question pendant quelques secondes, la brune commença à sourire lorsque la blonde lui donna un léger coup dans le bras. « Ok, d'accord, oui. »

« Ne le dis pas si tu ne le penses pas. » Prévint Emma d'un air accusateur.

En appuyant sur la nuque de la blonde afin de la rapprocher, Regina secoua lentement la tête en souriant. « Je le pense... Seulement... J'essaie toujours de me faire à tout ça, Em'. Je le pensais aussi quand je te disais avoir besoin de temps. »

Emma opina de la tête en se penchant en avant et laissa leurs lèvres se frôler tendrement sans l'embrasser pour autant. « C'est tout ce que j'attendais de toi. »

A l'instant même où leurs lèvres allaient pouvoir se toucher, Ruby les rejoignit dans le jardin. Elle se dirigea vers le couple et se racla rapidement la gorge pour attirer leur attention. « Désolée de vous interrompre mais je pensais que tu devais savoir, Regina... Kathryn te cherche et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée si elle venait à te trouver ici. »

La brune se retourna et opina de la tête, adressant un sourire reconnaissant à la brune aux mèches rouges. « Ouais... Merci. »

« Vous allez bien vous deux ? » Demanda Ruby en observant les deux filles qui étaient manifestement perdues dans un moment intime.

Regina hocha la tête. « Nous le sommes maintenant. »

« Tu penses qu'on peut remettre cette soirée sur le droit chemin, alors ? » Ruby sourit lorsqu'Emma acquiesça en la rejoignant, suivie de près par sa désormais petite-amie.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller chercher les boissons. » Déclara la blonde en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du restaurant. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans son élan en sentant une main la retenir.

« Pas sans ça. » Dit Regina en se rapprochant d'elle pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser qui leur donna le sourire à toutes les deux avant de s'éloigner. « Tu es libre de partir maintenant. »

Emma rigola en laissant leurs lèvres se rejoindre une seconde fois avant de se reculer à son tour. « D'accord, je te vois à l'intérieur alors. »

« Oui, j'arrive bientôt. » Déclara Regina avec un large sourire tout en regardant la blonde se diriger vers le restaurant en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

Tout en laissant un long soupir quitter ses lèvres, la brune s'adossa quelques instants contre le mur de l'hôtel et se laissa heurter de plein fouet par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait maintenant une petite-amie. Emma Swan était désormais sa petite-amie. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y habituer et qu'il leur restait pas mal de choses à régler. Seulement, avant de devoir rentrer et faire face à une réalité nettement différente, elle était tout simplement heureuse de se dire que pour une fois, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, une personne dont elle se préoccupait vraiment.


	41. Chapter 41

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolé pour l'attente mais je ne peux pas faire autrement en ce moment ayant quelques problèmes de santé.

Mais encore une fois, promis je vais finir cette fic =D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours très encourageant :)

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour le temps qu'elle m'accorde malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 41:

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que maintenant que je suis ta petite amie, tu devrais être encore plus gentille avec moi. » Déclara Regina en prenant les clés de sa chambre tout en souriant.

Emma secoua la tête en rigolant. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. »

« Ouais, mais... » Commença la brune en s'approchant de la blonde pour lui tapoter gentiment la poitrine. « TU M'AS demandé et maintenant c'est ta période de probation, celle où tu me dois me convaincre d'avoir fait le bon choix. »

« J'ai une période de probation ? » Demanda Emma avec un air moqueur. « Allez... Tu sortais déjà pratiquement avec moi depuis un moment de toute façon. »

Tout en rigolant, Regina recula et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. « Pratiquement ou pas... Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour officiel et tu as du pain sur la planche. »

« Du moment que Kathryn n'est pas dans les parages, je suis prête à être gentille. » Grommela la blonde en suivant sa petite-amie dans la chambre. « La nuit dernière était une torture, c'est une vraie connasse. »

La mâchoire de Regina chuta et elle tapa dans le bras de la blonde. « Emma Swan, les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne font qu'empirer. »

L'intéressée sourit. « Tu ne t'en plaignais pas la nuit dernière. »

« La nuit dernière, elle ne lâchait pas des mots aussi vulgaires. » Se moqua la brune en donnant un autre petit coup sur le bras de sa petite-amie. « Attends ici, je vais vérifier que la voie est libre. »

« Pff ! C'est vraiment ridicule. » Marmonna la blonde en attendant derrière la porte pendant que Regina s'assurait que le couloir était bel et bien vide.

Regina fit un pas en avant et fit signe à Emma de la suivre. « C'est bon, tu peux sortir. »

« Comme c'est gentil de ta part. » Marmonna sèchement la blonde.

Regina roula des yeux en soupirant et ferma la porte derrière elle pour ensuite se diriger vers l'ascenseur. « Tu es de super bonne humeur ce matin, hein ? »

« Je suis désolée. Je suppose que je suis fatiguée. » Déclara Emma en s'arrêtant juste devant l'ascenseur et attendit. « Et je suis aussi déçue que nous repartions demain. »

Quand les portent s'ouvrirent, les deux filles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La brune se pencha en avant pour appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée lorsque les portent se refermèrent. Regina s'approcha d'Emma, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui offrit un sourire. « Je viendrai te rendre visite tout le temps, bébé. Je te ferai te sentir comme si tu étais toujours en vacances. »

« Mon Dieu ! Tu es devenue tellement sentimentale depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. » Taquina la blonde en passant les bras autour de la taille de la brune en souriant. « Mais j'aime ça... Merci. »

« Ouais ! Eh bien, tu me rends sentimentale. » Regina posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma et sortit de l'ascenseur en balayant les alentours du regard afin de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie pour pouvoir enfin entamer leur journée.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la blonde pendant qu'elles marchèrent dans la rue.

La brune haussa des épaules. « Quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire à Storybrooke. »

« Je veux un cheeseburger de chez Granny. » Grommela Emma en caressant son ventre de façon dramatique.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Bébé, il n'y a pas de Granny ici. De plus, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire à Storybrooke. »

« Mais mon ventre réclame un cheeseburger. » Gémit la blonde en marchant vers la plage.

« Quand nous rentrerons, je t'emmènerai au Granny. » Rigola la brune. « Mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'un plan pour aujourd'hui. »

Emma regarda le ciel et fronça des sourcils. « Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui... Il y a de beaucoup d'humidité dans l'air. »

« Quelque chose à l'intérieur, alors ? » Questionna Regina qui reçut un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça réduit les possibilités. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Lança soudainement la blonde d'un air excité. « Nous devrions carrément aller visiter l'aquarium de l'autre côté de la ville. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune réfléchit un moment. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un. »

« Ouais. » Déclara Emma avec un sourire. « C'est pratiquement à côté de l'hôpital et ça à l'air super. »

« D'accord... J'aime les poissons. » Déclara Regina gaiement.

« Les poissons ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouais... Quoi ? »

« Rien... » Murmura la blonde dont le sourire s'élargit. « Ta réputation est à la baisse quand tu es seule avec moi. »

« Oh ! Tais-toi et allons-y. » Grommela la brune en poussant sa petite-amie dans le dos lorsque celle-ci commença à rigoler en prenant la direction de l'aquarium.

Les heures passèrent lorsque les filles se promenèrent dans l'aquarium en ville. Regina se laissait parfois emporter et criait d'excitation quand elle apercevait un poisson lumineux ou coloré. Cette attitude à la fois adorable et puéril amusait grandement Emma qui ne pouvait que rire. Celle-ci savait qu'en passant une simple journée à marcher, regarder les poissons en compagnie de Regina la faisait tomber de plus en plus pour elle. Mais plus ses sentiments grandissaient, plus elle commençait à en avoir un peu peur. Cela avait été un grand et difficile pas d'en arriver là où elles en étaient aujourd'hui. Elles avaient été incapables de franchir une étape à la fois mais avaient également l'impression de ramper quand il fallait le faire. Emma serait la première à avouer qu'elles ont leurs problèmes. Mais pour une raison totalement inconnue, elle commençait à croire qu'elle et Regina pourraient être parfaites ensemble. Il était évident qu'elles apportaient le meilleur l'une chez l'autre. L'arrogance et « l'aspect garce » de Regina disparaissait à l'instant où elle était avec Emma alors que celle-ci n'était plus la fille trop sarcastique et son égale en garce. Le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas souvent d'accord rendait les choses plus intéressantes pour Emma qui était constamment surprise par la brune et qui désirait la connaître davantage au fil des jours. Cependant, ce qui effrayait le plus la blonde, c'était combien sa relation avec Regina était devenue addictive. Avant même qu'elles ne commencent à se voir en secret, ou que la brune ne lui avoue ses sentiments, ou encore quand de simples baisers effrontés étaient à l'origine de leurs disputes. Depuis le premier jour, cela avait été un grand changement pour Emma, sans se demander si elles désiraient plus ou non. C'était nouveau et excitant. A chaque rencontre avec la brune, elle se surprenait à en vouloir davantage. Maintenant que Regina était sa petite-amie, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir qu'elle serait la prochaine étape et où elle les mènerait. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et que son désir insatiable le voulait aussi. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ce sordide secret. Elle était fin prête à se tenir au sommet d'un bâtiment pour crier au monde entier que Regina Mills était sa petite amie.

« Tu as l'air loin dans tes pensées. » Rigola la brune en la regardant attentivement lorsqu'elles sortirent du bâtiment et qu'elles commencèrent à marcher vers une station de taxi. Elles auraient pu faire le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel à pied mais le ciel menaçant et les lourds grondements qui se faisaient entendre n'annonçaient rien de bon.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la blonde quand la voix de sa petite-amie la sortit de ses pensées. « Oh ! Désolée... J'étais ailleurs. »

« Un peu ailleurs ? » Répéta Regina avec un sourire en coin. « Bébé, tu étais ailleurs depuis au moins dix minutes... Tout va bien ? »

Emma opina. « Oui… Bien-sûr… C'est juste que... On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir et je veux rentrer. »

Regina était pratiquement sûre que la blonde mentait mais elle décida de ne pas la brusquer et murmura son accord en ouvrant la porte du taxi pour se glisser sur le siège avant de donner leur destination au conducteur.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Emma continuait de se perdre dans ses pensées pendant que Regina regardait par la fenêtre. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre à chaque minute qui passait alors que les nuages devenaient plus sinistres et l'orage plus bruyant.

Quand le taxi atteignit la fin de la rue, la blonde demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter et paya la course avant de sortir.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? » Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle regarda en direction de l'hôtel.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on s'arrête ici ? » Déclara Emma comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas sortir devant l'hôtel pour éviter qu'on nous voit ensemble. »

Regina haussa des épaules. « On aurait pu gérer ça. »

« Eh bien, c'est plus facile ainsi. » Marmonna la blonde en glissant les mains dans ses poches alors qu'elles marchèrent en gardant la tête baissée.

Non sans soupirer, Regina pressa le pas pour rattraper Emma et la poussa doucement. « Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » Marmonna la blonde en n'essayant même pas de se montrer convaincante. « J'en ai juste un peu marre. »

« Marre de quoi ? » Demanda la brune.

Emma souffla bruyamment tout en gardant son regard fixé au sol alors qu'elle continuait de marcher vers l'hôtel. « De se faufiler en secret... Je sais que tu n'es pas prête et tout. Je comprends mais c'est juste que... C'est un peu fatiguant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce sera pire quand on va rentrer chez nous. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« D'accord… Alors, imagine ! Quand nous serons à Storybrooke, où tous nos amis seront ? Nous allons toutes les deux au même club... Qu'est-ce qui se passera si l'on tombe l'une sur l'autre ? Je suis censée prétendre te détester ? Nos parents... En ce qui concerne les miens, tu es le diable en personne. Et qui sait ce que tu as pu raconter aux tiens à propos de moi... Quand allons-nous arriver à être normales ? »

La brune soupira. « Ça ne va pas être comme ça éternellement Em'. Je te le promets. »

« Je sais. » Murmura la blonde. « Et je ne vais pas te pousser parce que je comprends que c'est dur pour toi mais... tu dois comprendre que ça l'est pour moi aussi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une petite-amie et de devoir garder le secret. Je n'ai spécialement pas l'habitude de... » Elle fit une pause en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. « Tenir autant à quelqu'un autant que je tiens à toi, et encore moins de ne pas être capable de le dire aux autres. »

Souriant, Regina donna un léger coup de hanche à Emma. « Ouais ! Eh bien, je tiens à toi aussi... Je vais y arriver bébé, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je sais. » Dit Emma en souriant. « Et je ne vais pas te forcer pour que tu y arrives plus vite. C'est juste que c'est parfois difficile et c'est pour ça que je réagis ainsi. »

Lorsque les filles approchèrent de l'hôtel, la brune remarqua Tink dehors en train de fumer et se dirigea vers elle, suivie par Emma.

« Hey Tink. » Accueillit Regina. « Tu es courageuse de venir ici. »

L'intéressée rigola. « Eh bien, je voulais fumer cette cigarette avant que les cieux ne s'ouvrent. »

« C'est un peu effrayant en fait. » Dit Regina en regardant le ciel et en plissant le nez. « Faire aussi chaud et si sombre durant la journée, cela semble si faux. »

« Tu as Swan pour te protéger. » Taquina Tink.

La brune rigola en secouant la tête. « Je suis sûre qu'elle le ferait, pas vrai bébé ? »

« Évidemment. » Déclara Emma en souriant à la brune avant de s'adosser contre le mur aux côtés de Tink.

« Donc, où est Kathryn ? » Demanda Regina, confuse de voir sa meilleure amie seule dehors.

Tink désigna le hall d'un geste de la tête. « A l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas venir au cas où il aurait commencé à pleuvoir. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas la blâmer. » Déclara la brune en attrapant le bras d'Emma pour la tirer en direction de l'hôtel. « Viens-là toi. Allons là-haut. »

« Avec plaisir. » Rigola la blonde en faisant un sourire à Tink en suivant sa petite-amie dans le hall. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elles percutèrent Kathryn.

« Te voilà ! » Soupira cette dernière en lançant ses mains de façon spectaculaire en se précipitant vers sa meilleure amie.

Se grattant l'arrière de la nuque mal à l'aise, celle-ci s'arrêta en face de son amie et hocha la tête. « Err… Oui, je suis sortie. »

Tink entra dans le hall, remarquant ce qui était en train de se dérouler entre les trois filles en face d'elle. Elle songea d'ailleurs à faire demi-tour avant de se dire que Regina pourrait avoir besoin de son aide. Elle alla donc les rejoindre.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a suivie partout toute la journée ? » Demanda Kathryn, lançant un regard froid à Emma et en la désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

La brune soupira en secouant la tête. « Ne commence pas, Kath. »

« Depuis quand tu la défends ? » Protesta la blonde alors qu'Emma s'arrêta en face des deux filles, prête à lui en mettre plein les oreilles, n'étant pas de bonne humeur pour faire face à cette fille. « Je fais juste remarquer l'évidence qu'elle a trainé autour de toi comme un chiot abandonné récemment. »

« Je te préviens tout de suite de ne pas me pousser à bout. » Déclara fermement Emma en plissant les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, Kathryn lui sourit simplement en retour. « Tu ne m'intimides vraiment pas, Swan ! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est moi qui distribuais les yeux au beurre noir, pas toi. »

« Arrêtez toutes les deux. » Ordonna la brune que la situation rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ignorant les protestations de Regina, Emma fit un pas supplémentaire vers Kathryn et serra les dents. « Veux-tu mettre ta théorie en pratique ? »

« Wow ! Espace personnel, Swan. » Taquina Kathryn en levant un bras devant elle pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage. « Pas assez satisfaite de fantasmer sur Regina ? Tu vas commencer aussi avec moi ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. » Grogna Emma en sentant une colère menaçante gronder en elle.

« Emma ! Laisse tomber, d'accord ? » Plaida Regina qui sentait que la situation allait dégénérer.

Celle-ci se tourna et regarda la brune, incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait. « MOI, laisser tomber ? »

Regina hocha la tête. « S'il te plait. Va-t'en. »

Regardant les deux filles de façon incrédule, le regard d'Emma s'arrêta finalement sur sa petite-amie et réalisa que celle-ci n'allait rien faire pour elle. Qu'elle allait laisser faire Kathryn. Elle secoua la tête et regarda Regina avec dégout. « Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Allez-vous faire foutre toutes les deux. »

Voulant protester mais incapable d'être elle-même pour le faire, la brune regarda sa petite-amie lui lancer un dernier regard avant de foncer à l'extérieur, non sans la pousser rageusement, les mains dans les poches pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

Sûre qu'elle allait exploser de rage, la blonde laissa un grognement de frustration sortir en allumant une cigarette et en prit une grosse bouffée.

La jetant ensuite par terre, elle regarda le ciel lorsque quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Elle ne put que soupirer. « Super. »

Essayant au mieux de se calmer, Emma prit une profonde inspiration, sa colère commençant doucement à s'évanouir pour être remplacée par la douleur. Elle savait que Regina ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant et elle savait aussi que Kathryn ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la brune si elle venait à découvrir le pot aux roses. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la blonde de trouver cela incroyablement dur de rester sans rien dire et d'accepter que Regina ne ferait rien pour la défendre.

La pluie commença à tomber de plus en plus mais à la place de retourner à l'intérieur pour se mettre à l'abri, la blonde fit quelques pas plus loin, se tenant loin de l'entrée et laissa les gouttes caresser son corps. Elle espérerait que l'eau allait effacer tous les sentiments qu'elle avait, l'aider à ne plus se sentir aussi énervée et bouleversée. D'ailleurs, cela semblait fonctionner. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix qui parvenait toujours à affoler son cœur.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Appela sa petite-amie en la regardant avec inquiétude. En effet, la blonde gardait la tête penchée en arrière, les bras écartés pour montrer qu'elle était loin d'être dérangée par l'averse qui s'abattait sur elle.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et inhala profondément lorsque la pluie gagna en intensité. Elle tâcha au mieux d'ignorer Regina et de laisser sa voix se faire étouffer par le son de la pluie et de l'orage.

« Emma ! Rentre tout de suite ! Tu vas être trempée ! » Cria la brune en regardant la blonde secouer la tête sans arrêter de marcher. « Je veux juste te parler. »

Baissant la tête, Emma ouvrit finalement les yeux et les plongea instantanément dans ceux de sa petite-amie. « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Je suis désolée, ok ? » Protesta Regina en suppliant la blonde du regard. « Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? »

« N'importe quoi ! » Hurla Emma. « Où même rien, cela aurait sans doute mieux que de rester là à la laisser me parler comme si j'étais de la merde ! »

La brune soupira et secoua la tête en sortant à l'extérieur, la pluie la trempant aussitôt le nez dehors. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Emma... Je ne voulais pas rester là... Je ne suis pas prête à perdre ma meilleure amie et nous savons toutes les deux que c'est ce qui arrivera ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria la blonde en lançant les mains en l'air. « Tu veux honnêtement l'avoir comme amie ?! Regina, elle est comme une hideuse version de toi avant ! Tu l'as vraiment bien formée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pense ce que tu veux, Emma ! Mais elle est mon amie ! Je ne te demanderai pas de choisir entre Ruby et moi ! »

Emma secoua la tête. « Alors quoi ? On ne dira jamais à Kathryn pour nous ? Simplement pour que tu puisses garder cette garce dans ta vie ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à la perdre ! » Cria la brune en pointant la blonde du doigt. « Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas me forcer ! »

« Je ne te force pas Regina. » Déclara fermement la blonde. « Mais il y a une différence à garder ce qu'il y a entre nous pour toi et rester là à la laisser me traiter de la même façon que tu le faisais avant. Tu es assez douée pour le faire toute seule en laissant ton ''amie'' me parler comme ça ! »

« Emma, je... »

« Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te parler comme ça ! » Interrompit Emma, reconnaissante que la pluie coulait aussi sur son visage, cachant ainsi les larmes qui commençait maintenant à glisser sur ses joues. « Si un de mes amis t'avait parlé de cette façon, je lui dirais de la fermer. Je lui dirais qu'ils n'ont aucun droit de te parler ainsi. Je suis censée être ta foutue petite-amie Regina. Tu es heureuse de voir quelqu'un me traiter de la sorte ? »

La brune grogna de frustration en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Emma ? Retourner à l'intérieur et lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça ? »

A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur les deux jeunes filles. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés et emmêlés, leurs vêtements accrochés à leur corps et les gouttelettes continuaient de couler sur leur visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans leur esprit que dans le futur, quand elles repenseraient à ce moment bien précis, elles se diraient que c'était la scène idéale pour une dispute. Accompagnée par les grondements du tonnerre et les éclairs dans le ciel, cette scène n'en était que plus dramatique.

« Je veux juste que tu agisses comme si tu t'en souciais ! » Cria Emma qui ne pouvait plus contenir les larmes qui coulaient. « Tu m'as traitée d'égoïste hier soir mais as-tu la moindres idée de combien TU peux être égoïste parfois ? C'est comme si tu ne voyais que tes problèmes et que tu t'en foutais de ce que je ressens. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla la brune en pointant sévèrement du doigt la blonde. « Bien-sûr que je me soucie de ce que tu ressens ! »

Emma secoua la tête. « Non, tu sais quoi ? Je NE sais PAS si tu t'en soucies ! Tout tourne autour de toi... A quel point TU trouves ça dur, à quel point TU n'es pas prête à tout avouer aux gens, que TU as besoin de temps ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de t'arrêter et de penser à ce que je pourrais vouloir ? »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? » Cria Regina en s'énervant de plus en plus

« Je te veux toi, merde ! » Cria la blonde. « Je pensais que j'avais rendu ça plutôt évident ! Tout ce temps, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est toi ! »

« Et au nom de quoi tu me voudrais si je suis si égoïste ? » Demanda Regina dont la colère devenait semblable à celle de sa petite-amie. « D'autres choses sur moi t'ennuient ? »

Emma opina de la tête. « Oh crois moi, il y a bien plus. Tu es arrogante, tu penses que comme tu es populaire, tu peux traiter les autres comme de la merde. Tu sembles oublier que pendant des années, tu m'as torturée et maintenant, tu agis comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Je devrais t'accepter à cent pour cent ? Tu es une garce, tu n'arrêtes pas de juger, tu es hypocrite, tu as peur, tu te soucies trop de ce que les gens pensent de toi. »

Emma fit une pause pour respirer et la brune arqua un sourcil en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, lui lançant un regard qui montrait qu'elle était loin d'être impressionnée. « Oh ! Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

Secouant la tête, la blonde prit une profonde respiration et plongea son regard dans celui de la brune. « Et la chose la plus énervante dans tout ça, c'est que malgré TOUT, tu arrives à me faire voir au-delà des apparences. Tu parviens à me faire croire que tu es la plus merveilleuse des filles que je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de considérer comme miennes. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux amantes, permettant ainsi à Regina d'assimiler tout ce qu'Emma venait de lui lancer à la figure. Tout en réfléchissant à ses prochains mots, elle fit lentement courir sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Em'. » Déclara doucement la brune qui fit aussitôt un pas en direction de sa petite-amie, ne tenant pas compte des flaques d'eau sous ses pieds. « Et j'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur pour dire à Kathryn de se la fermer et de ne plus jamais parler comme ça à ma petite-amie... Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

« Je ne te demande pas de faire ça. » Déclara la blonde dont la voix s'adoucit lorsque la brune s'approche. « J'ai juste besoin de sentir que nous allons quelque part, Regina... Je ne pourrai pas faire ça éternellement. »

Regina secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas non plus. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus et... t'avoir dit toute ces choses. » Murmura Emma.

« Eh bien, je suis désolée d'avoir laissé Kathryn te parler comme ça. » Répliqua la brune en s'approchant un peu plus d'Emma pour laisser leurs mains s'enlacer. « S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de se disputer ? J'en ai tellement marre de me disputer avec toi. »

Emma lui adressa un petit sourire. « C'est ce que nous faisons de mieux, pas vrai ? »

« Je suppose, oui. » Rigola Regina en pressant la main de sa petite-amie. « Mais pour l'instant... On pourrait éviter ? »

Hochant la tête, Emma resserra son emprise sur les doigts de la brune. « J'aimerais ça. »

« Et peut-on retourner à l'étage ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi trempée de toute ma vie. » Rigola légèrement Regina, consciente du double sens de sa phrase.

« Ouais, allons-y. » Dit Emma en lâchant la main de la brune en commençant à retourner en direction de l'hôtel, grimaçant face au son que faisaient ses chaussures trempées.

« Qui a dit que les relations étaient faciles, hein ? » Soupira Regina en suivant la blonde à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Cette dernière rigola. « Celui qui a dit ça n'a clairement jamais été dans une relation comme la nôtre. »


	42. Chapter 42

Coucou tout le monde,

Dernier chapitre tranquille avant le drame... Oui Kathryn va enfin apprendre la vérité lors du prochain chapitre. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attende ce moment avec impatience =D.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour tout se qu'elle fait pour cette fic.

Et bonne nouvelle, je vais être en mesure de reposter un chapitre par semaine ayant enfin réussi à prendre de l'avance.

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop d'entre vous et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est toujours très encourageant de votre part et agréable à lire :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine =D.

Ps : Rated M (Peut-être que vous me haïrez moins pour la suite :p)

* * *

Chapitre 42:

Regina commença à se réveiller doucement et souhaita aussitôt que ce ne soit pas le cas lorsqu'elle prit réellement conscience qu'ils allaient bientôt être sur le départ, loin de l'Espagne et des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pressait une main sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Elle tentait de se convaincre que le jour fatidique n'était pas encore arrivé et qu'elle avait encore six semaines de soleil, de relation et d'échappatoire devant elle.

En entendant la lente respiration de la blonde à ses côtés, la brune soupira et se mit à espérer qu'elle pourrait arrêter le temps et garder les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Elle savait que tout n'était pas parfait, batifoler en secret avec Emma était loin d'être idéal mais elle était heureuse. Pour une fois dans sa vie, au lieu d'être une garce et de prétendre être une fille qu'elle n'était, Regina Mills était réellement heureuse et ne désirait rien d'autre que la relation qu'elle entretenait actuellement. Bien-sûr, elle et Emma n'étaient pas d'accord sur grand-chose, elles étaient même d'accord sur le fait d'être beaucoup en désaccord ces derniers temps mais ça n'empêchait pas la brune d'aimer ça. Cette énergie constante entre elles, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, était exaltante et permettait à la jeune femme de découvrir une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Se tournant sur le côté, Regina fit face à Emma et commença à l'observer attentivement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en posant les yeux sur la jeune fille qui, en une poignée de semaines, avait réussi à ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même jusqu'à lui donner envie d'être une meilleure personne. Pendant des années, elle avait été habituée à être superficielle, arrogante ainsi que la pire garce qui soit envers toute personne qui se pensait assez cool pour lui parler, mais la blonde avait changé tout ça. D'une manière qui lui échappait, Emma avait réussi à percer la Regina froide et d'apparence dure qui ne voulait rien de plus que quelqu'un qui s'occupe et prenne soin d'elle. La brune ne pouvait expliquer la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que la blonde était près d'elle. La façon dont cette dernière la regardait ou le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage lorsque leurs regards se croisaient dans les couloirs suffisait à remplir son estomac de papillons et à faire frissonner tout son corps. Emma était spéciale et se qu'elles avaient l'était tout autant, Regina n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus à présent. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour la blonde devenaient de plus en plus puissants chaque jour et, en dépit de combien cela la terrifiait, elle était plus que consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

Jetant un regard au réveil et lâchant un soupir, la brune se glissa un peu plus près de la blonde et se positionna sur son coude. Elle tendit une main et brossa quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux d'Emma.

« Bébé, réveille-toi. » Dit doucement Regina en faisant courir ses doigts des tempes aux pommettes.

Emma ne montra aucun signe, ses yeux restaient fermés alors qu'elle continuait de dormir. La brune secoua la tête, sachant combien il était difficile de réveiller la blonde quand elle était profondément endormie.

Explorant un peu plus le visage d'Emma, Regina éleva sa voix. « Em', il faut qu'on se lève. »

Gigotant doucement dans le lit, la blonde grogna en se frottant le visage lorsqu'elle commença doucement à se réveiller. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement tout en gardant les yeux bien fermés. « Je n'ai pas enviiiiiiie. »

La brune rigola en laissant ses doigts errer jusqu'à la clavicule d'Emma en prenant soin de caresser doucement sa peau. « On a un avion à prendre, bébé. »

La blonde secoua la tête plus vigoureusement et un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur son visage. « Veux pas partir. »

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix. » Rigola Regina lorsqu'Emma se mit à grogner, son visage se crispant un peu plus. « Nous n'avons que deux heures devant nous avant que nous devions partir et on doit encore faire nos valises. »

Emma ouvrit un œil pour regarder la fille qui planait au-dessus d'elle et lui fit un sourire. « Je ne suis pas prête à partir. »

« Je sais. » Murmura la brune, une expression triste se dessinant sur son visage. « Ça va faire bizarre de rentrer. »

« Ça va me manquer. » Murmura la blonde en se tournant pour regarder Regina. « Ça va me manquait de passer cinq portes dans le couloir pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi... Ça va me manquer de te voir chaque matin pour le petit déjeuner. »

Regina sourit et se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur le front d'Emma. « Je viendrai toujours te voir... Tu es coincée avec moi maintenant. »

Rigolant, la blonde enroula ses bras autour de la brune et l'attira vers elle pour qu'elle puisse reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Ouais, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit autrement. »

« Eh bien, pendant qu'on est encore ici... Tu voudrais... Tu sais ? » Déclara Regina en offrant un sourire espiègle à Emma alors qu'elle manœuvrait pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, les mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage.

La blonde arqua un sourcil. « Que voulez-vous dire Mademoiselle Mills ? »

« Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas profiter une dernière fois de cette chambre d'hôtel avant de la libérer ? » Regina offrit un autre sourire à sa petite-amie et se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour que ses lèvres puissent venir se frotter doucement contre les siennes.

« Je pensais qu'on avait un avion à prendre ? » Murmura Emma en tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder l'heure sur la table de chevet. « Et tu avais raison, j'ai besoin de faire ma valise. »

« Ah ouais ? » Commença la brune en retirant une de ses mains de l'oreiller et la plaça entre leurs deux corps, la glissant facilement sous l'élastique du boxeur de la blonde.

La respiration d'Emma se saccada rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de sa petite-amie glisser facilement entre ses plis et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina rapidement sur le visage de l'instigatrice de cette séance de câlins.

« Pourquoi tu essaies de te trouver des excuses alors que tu es déjà aussi mouillée pour moi, hein ? » Demanda Regina en faisant courir ses doigts le long de l'intimité de la blonde tout en regardant cette dernière enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque les doigts de la brune entrèrent en contact avec le clitoris d'Emma, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la voix de Kathryn se fit soudainement entendre.

« Regina, es-tu en train de faire ta valise ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Regina regarda Emma sans jamais cesser ses attentions, ses doigts venant caresser à nouveau le clitoris d'Emma qui ondula du bassin à chaque mouvement.

« Tu penses que tu peux être silencieuse Em' ? » Murmura la brune en posant les lèvres dans le cou de la blonde en intensifiant la pression exercée par ses doigts.

Donnant un unique hochement de tête ainsi qu'un petit gémissement, Emma enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates de Regina dès qu'elle sentit cette dernière la pénétrer.

La brune instaura un rythme lorsqu'elle sentit blonde commencer à onduler du bassin contre sa main. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de répondre à son amie qui continuait de frapper contre la porte.

Lorsque Regina brossa son pouce sur le clitoris d'Emma, elle sentit la blonde enfoncer ses dents dans son épaule, essayant au mieux d'étouffer un gémissement et réussit à peine dès que les doigts de la brune commencèrent à s'enfoncer plus fort.

« Mon dieu bébé ! C'est vraiment bon. » Murmura la blonde en serrant les mains dans le dos de Regina tout en laissant échapper un souffle fragile lorsqu'elle sentit son corps frissonner davantage. Emma était étonnée de constater qu'en quelques semaines, la brune avait découvert comment l'emmener rapidement vers les sommets du plaisir. Regina connaissait parfaitement le corps de sa petite-amie, elle savait où et quand il fallait la toucher, tout comme elle savait quand elle désirait plus. Emma n'avait jamais expérimenté le sexe de cette façon et pour une fille qui était à la base '' hétéro '', Regina avait plutôt appris rapidement. Désormais, elle lui offrait les orgasmes les plus intenses qu'il était possible d'avoir.

La brune courba les doigts tout en sentant Emma se cambrer, luttant pour contenir d'autres gémissements mais lâchant tout de même quelques jurons dans un souffle. La brune ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait vécu aussi longtemps sans ça. Entendre la respiration, sentir son corps en sueur sous le sien. De plus, savoir qu'elle, Regina Mills, était à l'origine d'une telle réaction chez sa petite-amie était quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, elle pourrait vivre le reste de sa vie dans ce lit avec la fille en dessous d'elle.

Sentant son corps commencer à trembler et ses muscles se contracter autour des doigts de Regina, Emma laissa tomber de nouveau sa tête contre l'oreiller, faisant courir ses ongles dans le dos de la brune. Cette dernière se pencha en avant et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble afin d'étouffer un lourd gémissement qui s'échappait des lèvres de la blonde qui commençait à venir contre la main de la brune.

Emma posa les mains sur la nuque de sa petite-amie, la maintenant en place et l'embrassant avidement, incapable de retenir les quelques gémissement qui s'échappait. Regina ralentit la cadence pour l'aider à prolonger son orgasme de la plus douce des façons.

Lorsque la brune retira ses doigts, la blonde brisa le baiser et reposa la tête contre l'oreiller. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration. « Bordel, Regina ! »

Regina rigola en pressant ses lèvres sur la ligne de mâchoire d'Emma, laissant la blonde reprendre son souffle. « Désolée mais je devais vraiment faire ça avant que nous partions. »

« Vraiment heureuse que tu l'ais fait. » Déclara la blonde en ricanant, elle enroula les bras autour de la nuque de la brune et l'observa. « Tu penses qu'elle a abandonné ? »

Le regard de la brune alterna entre sa petite-amie et la porte, elle haussa des épaules. « Elle va probablement revenir... J'imagine que Tink lui a dit de me laisser tranquille. »

« Je ne vais pas devoir encore sauter par-dessus un balcon, hein ? » demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse. « Parce que je ne me sens vraiment pas d'attaque pour ça ce matin. »

Regina rigola en secouant la tête et offrit un chaste baiser à Emma avant de rouler sur le côté du lit pour s'asseoir. « Non, je ne vais pas te faire jouer à Spider-Man une nouvelle fois. »

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle ne revienne. » Dit la blonde en s'asseyant et en levant les bras pour s'étirer en laissant échapper un grognement.

En entendant le dos d'Emma craquer et une expression de satisfaction se dessiner sur le visage de cette dernière, Regina plissa le nez. « C'est dégoûtant. »

« Mais ô combien agréable. » Soupira la blonde en balançant les jambes sur le côté du lit pour ensuite se baisser afin de ramasser sa veste et de l'enfiler.

« Em'... » Commença Regina en regardant attentivement la blonde. « Tu sais... Quand nous allons rentrer … »

S'interrompant dans la recherche de ses affaires, Emma regarda la brune dans les yeux. « Oui ? »

« Nous allons... Continuer à nous voir, hein ? » Demanda Regina presque timidement.

« Bien-sûr que oui. » Déclara la blonde, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, puis fronça les sourcils vers la brune. « Pourquoi ? »

La brune haussa des épaules. « Je voulais juste vérifier... Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous parce que nous rentrons à la maison. »

Faisant quelques pas, Emma pris la main de Regina dans la sienne et lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Je ne t'aurais pas demander d'être ma petite amie si je ne voulais pas continuer à te voir, bébé. Nous allons continuer à nous voir tout le reste de l'été et ensuite... Nous commençons toute les deux la même fac dans un mois donc nous serons en mesure de passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. »

Le visage de la brune s'illumina aux mots de sa petite-amie, ayant presque oublié qu'elles iraient à la même fac après l'été. « Ah ouais... C'est bien alors. »

« Ouais... Peut-être même partager une chambre avec moi ? » Suggéra Emma avec un clin d'œil.

Regina rigola. « Ouais, ce serait idéal n'est-ce pas ? »

Serrant une dernière fois la main de sa petite-amie, la blonde se recula et repéra son jeans dans un coin de la pièce. Elle l'enfila et balaya une dernière fois la chambre du regarder pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié.

« Bien... Je pense que c'est bon. » Déclara-t-elle en marchant vers la table de chevet pour récupérer son portable et ses clés.

Regardant Emma ramasser son téléphone, Regina réalisa quelque chose. « Attend Em'... Je n'ai toujours pas ton numéro de téléphone, comment je vais mettre la main sur toi ? »

La blonde se tourna, marcha jusqu'à la table et ramassa un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille pour y inscrire son numéro puis se tourna de nouveau vers Regina. « Et voilà, maintenant tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'ayons pas échanger nos numéros pendant tout ce temps. » Rigola la brune.

« Ouais... Tu n'as même pas le numéro de ta petite amie Regina ? Je ne te félicite pas. Mauvaise petite amie. » Taquina la blonde en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Regina poussa doucement Emma. « Ouais ! Eh bien, je l'ai maintenant... Cependant, tu n'avais pas le mien non plus. Qui est la mauvaise petite amie maintenant ? »

« Touché. » Rigola la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus de la brune et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je vais devoir y aller, bébé. Tu peux vérifier si c'est bon ? »

Regina opina de la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte alors qu'Emma resta derrière elle, hors de vue. Les yeux de la brune s'élargirent lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Kathryn derrière la porte une main levée, de toute évidence prête à frapper à nouveau.

« Oh ! Donc, tu es là. » Commença Kathryn en s'approchant un peu plus de la porte. « J'ai frappé un peu plus tôt mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

La brune était sûre que son cœur battait incroyablement fort et elle pouvait sentir un sentiment de panique commencer à lui traverser le corps. « Ouais ! Désolée, j'étais... Sous la douche. »

« Oh d'accord... » Marmonna Kathryn, le mal l'aise de Regina ne passant pas inaperçu. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

La brune jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le côté en ouvrant la porte et garda une main dessus lorsqu'Emma se dissimula rapidement derrière sa cachette de fortune. Elle avait l'air plus qu'agacée et regardait le plafond tout en soupirant, priant silencieusement que Kathryn parte.

« Ouais ! J'ai juste... Beaucoup de rangement à faire. » Mentit la brune qui savait qu'elle avait déjà presque toute emballé.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? » Proposa sa meilleure amie en s'avançant, le cœur de Regina commença à marteler encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Non ! » Objecta la brune en posant rapidement sa main sur le mur pour empêcher son amie d'avancer plus loin. « C'est… c'est bon... Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger ? »

Kathryn observa Regina prudemment et fronça des sourcils. « Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir tout à l'heure mais Tink m'a aidée. Maintenant... Pourquoi tu agis de façon étrange ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas bizarre. » Contra Regina qui tentait de se calmer.

« Si Regina, tu l'es. » Fit valoir Kathryn en s'approchant un peu plus de la brune, remarquant que celle-ci semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose ? »

La brune secoua la tête un peu trop rapidement. « Nope, rien à cacher... J'en ai juste marre de ranger. »

« Eh bien, laisse-moi t'aider alors ? » Proposa à nouveau Kathryn ce qui valut un autre refus de la part de Regina. La blonde soupira en roulant des yeux et ignora la demande de sa meilleure amie et fit irruption dans la chambre. « Pousse-toi, Mills ! »

Regina était sûre que son estomac venait de chuter lorsque Kathryn entra dans la pièce. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti mais en réalité, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Kathryn passa la porte et Emma en profita pour sortir discrètement de sa cachette en poussant la brune sur le côté afin de vérifier une dernière fois si Kathryn ne la regardait pas et se glissa rapidement hors de la chambre.

Après un moment à regarder les piles de valise au sol, Kathryn regarda Regina en fronçant les sourcils. « Regina, tu as déjà presque toute emballé. »

L'intéressée suivit le regard de sa meilleure amie jusqu'aux valises et secoua la tête. « Ouais ! Mais il reste quelques trucs à emballer. Peux-tu aller récupérer mon shampooing et mon gel douche dans la salle de bain ? »

Kathryn hocha la tête et la brune lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la table et ramassa le numéro de téléphone d'Emma et le mit dans sa poche. Doucement mais sûrement, Regina commençait à être d'accord avec Emma. Se faufiler en secret devenait ridiculeusement fatiguant.


	43. Chapter 43

Coucou tout le monde,

On m'a fait remarquer que mes chapitres étaient plus court que d'habitude et c'est vrai désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça devrait aller mieux à partir du chapitre 45 ;)

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMelEvilQueen qui m'aide énormément sur cette fic.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir =D

A la semaine prochaine (Je serais sûrement en présence de garde du corps dû au chapitre 44 je préfère prévenir :p)

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 43:

_# Nous sommes navrés de vous annoncer que le vol M1654 en partance pour Storybrooke rencontre un retard de trois heures. Au nom de toute l'équipe, nous tenons à nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. _

Tout le groupe laissa échapper un long soupir suite à l'annonce faite dans la salle d'embarquement.

« Je sens que je vais aller me jeter sur la piste d'atterrissage. » Grogna Emma en balançant la tête contre le dossier de la chaise où elle était assise avant de se frotter les tempes. « J'en ai tellement marre de cet aéroport. »

Belle opina de la tête avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « J'ai dépensé tout mon argent dans des trucs funs et maintenant, je n'ai plus un sou pour quoi que ce soit. »

La blonde était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer, elle plongea rapidement la main dans sa poche pour le récupérer. Dès qu'elle lut le message, un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage.

_# Le bar juste à côté de la salle d'embarquement. Rejoins-moi, une pinte de bière t'attend, bébé. Par contre, je ne savais pas ce que voudraient Ruby et Belle. R xxx_

Faisant signe à ses amies de se lever, Emma fit de même. « Allez... Allons boire un verre. »

« Avons-nous besoin de te demander de qui était le message ? » Demanda Ruby en arquant un sourcil tout en adressant un sourire équivoque à sa meilleure amie.

La blonde rigola et secoua la tête lorsqu'elles commencèrent à marcher en direction du bar. « Probablement pas. »

« Donc, ça ne vous dérange plus de traîner ensemble en public maintenant ? » Demanda Belle qui reflétait une expression confuse.

Emma voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisant en réfléchissant à la question, ses sourcils se froncèrent à mesure qu'elle pensait à sa situation actuelle. Elles étaient sur le point d'aller dans un bar où tous leurs camarades de classes seraient aussi probablement. Regina avait déjà acheté une boisson à la blonde et était ravie que cette dernière se joigne à elle. Est-ce que Kathryn serait là ? Est-ce que la brune était d'accord de faire savoir aux autres qu'elles n'étaient plus ennemies désormais ?

Belle regarda attentivement sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent du bar, sachant que la blonde devait être toute aussi confuse qu'elle en ce moment mais elle choisit de laisser Emma parler.

« Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre pour le découvrir. » Marmonna Emma en haussant des épaules en arrivant.

Assises dans un coin, Regina et Tink riaient et paraissaient bien trop heureuses malgré le retard du vol et le fait qu'elles seraient coincées un moment dans cet aéroport.

Lorsqu'Emma et ses amies s'approchèrent de la table, la brune leva les yeux et sourit largement à sa petite-amie tout en se levant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Hey. » Salua-t-elle en se reculant pour reprendre sa place à table. « Je me suis dit que vous deviez vous ennuyer. »

Belle hocha la tête. « Tu n'as pas idée... Vodka coca Ruby ? »

Opinant, l'intéressée s'assit aux côtés d'Emma alors que Belle se dirigea vers le bar.

Emma se saisit de ce qu'elle présumait être son verre et regarda Regina d'un air interrogateur. « Donc... Où est Kathryn ? »

« Mmmmh... Avec Fred je pense, c'est ça ? » Regina se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui acquiesça puis regarda de nouveau sa belle blonde. « Ouais... Je pense qu'ils sont allés faire du shopping. »

Emma but une gorgée de son verre avant de parler. « Ouais ! Mais... Que va-t-il arriver si elle revient ? Ou si d'autres personnes de notre lycée viennent ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent à propos de... Nous ? »

La brune haussa des épaules en attrapant son verre pour en boire une grosse gorgée. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous buvons un verre ensemble qu'ils vont tous en arriver à la conclusion que nous sommes ensemble. »

Tapant dans le bras d'Emma, Ruby opina. « Elle a raison Em'... C'est probablement la dernière chose à laquelle ils vont penser. »

« D'ailleurs, » Ajouta Tink. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez que toutes les deux... Il est possible qu'après six semaines coincés ensemble, nous ayons réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. »

« Ce qui est en quelque sorte vrai. » Déclara la brune.

Arrivant à la table, deux verres à la main, Belle rigola. « Vous deux couchant ensemble n'est pas un terrain d'entente pour nous cinq. »

Regina posa une main sur la jambe d'Emma et la pressa en lui offrant un sourire. « Et bien, pour nous ça l'est, pas vrai ? »

« Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes écœurantes. » Marmonna la brune aux mèches rouges en roulant des yeux. « Presque aussi dégoûtant qu'elle et Killian. »

Emma regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua le mal à l'aise de Belle. « Toi et Killian, hein ? »

Soudainement très excitée, Ruby tapa ses mains sur la table de façon spectaculaire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Em', j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant vu que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Cette fille-là… » Commença Ruby en désignant Belle qui était rouge écarlate. « N'est pas rentrée hier soir et Killian la ramenée ce matin. »

La blonde sourit et fit semblant d'être choquée tout en bousculant la brune aux yeux bleus. « Belle French ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Marmonna l'intéressée en levant les mains en guise de défaite. « Et c'est toi qui dit ça Em' ! »

« Ouais ! Mais... Regina est ma petite-amie, c'est différent. » Déclara Emma en regardant Regina qui opina pour donner son accord.

Les joues de Belle devinrent plus sombres encore et elle baissa les yeux à la table. « Eh bien, peut-être que Killian est... Mon... Petit-ami. »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! » Crièrent Ruby et Emma à l'unisson.

« Attendez. » Interrompit la brune en arquant un sourcil. « C'est celui qui met de l'eye-liner ? »

Hochant la tête, Belle regarda finalement ses amies. « Ça fait quelques temps qu'on a commencé à se voir déjà... Je l'aime vraiment bien et il m'a demandé hier soir. »

« Donc... » Commença Ruby. « Nous sommes toutes venues ici en tant qu'amies célibataires pour passer du bon temps. Maintenant on rentre et je suis la seule célibataire ? C'est déprimant. »

Toute en riant Emma tapota le dos de la brune aux mèches rouges. « Je suis sûre que Mr Idéal arrivera bientôt Ruby. »

« Ouais... Je suis surprise que tu n'es pas profité d'avoir la chambre pour toi toute seule. » Déclara Belle. « Tu es la pire d'entre nous. »

Ruby pouffa. « Oh ouais... ça s'est vraiment montré pendant ces vacances... Vous deux ! » Commença Ruby en désignant du doigt Regina et Emma. « Vous avez été comme des lapins ces dernières semaines et toi, tu es sortie avec Killian en douce... J'ai été un ange comparé à vous toutes. »

« Wow ! » Protesta Regina. « Nous n'avons PAS été comme des lapins pendant ces dernières semaines, merci beaucoup. »

Hochant la tête, la blonde posa un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de la brune. « C'est vrai Rub... ça ne fait même pas encore quinze jours. »

« Et nous ne faisons pas que coucher ensemble... On fait d'autres choses aussi. » Ajouta Regina pour appuyer les dires de sa petite amie.

Levant ses bras en signe de réédition, Ruby secoua la tête. « Ce que vous faites de votre temps libre ne regarde que vous. »

« Peu importe. Comment sommes-nous passées de parler de Belle qui fait des cochonneries avec Killian à Regina et moi ? » Demanda Emma alors que le visage de la brune aux yeux bleus chuta aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses amies n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

Regina rigola en pointant l'intéressée du doigt. « Haha, tu pensais que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça. »

Les filles continuèrent de parler amicalement les deux heures qui suivirent, quelques verres avaient été consommés au sein du groupe pendant qu'elles riaient et discutaient de Belle et sa relation avec Killian. Quelques personnes du lycée avaient eux aussi rejoint le bar et les filles avaient reçus plus d'un regard suspicieux de la part de leurs camarades alors qu'elles avaient l'air de passer un bon moment. La plupart des élèves avaient opté pour du shopping et le bar n'était pas si rempli qu'il l'était espéré. Cependant, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise face aux constants coups d'œil de quelques personnes et essayait de rester aussi amicale que possible avec Emma.

Le mal l'aise de la brune n'était pas passé inaperçue pour la blonde qui lui envoyait occasionnellement un sourire rassurant avant de continuer de discuter avec ses amies à propos des dernières semaines et de leur plan une fois de retour à la maison. Tout le monde semblait s'entendre mieux que ce qu'elles avaient imaginé. La rencontre se passait bien mieux et été bien plus facile que la dernière fois, les amies de Regina et Emma s'adaptaient parfaitement à leur nouvelle situation. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cela restait encore un peu étrange d'apprécier la compagnie des unes et des autres. Sans tenir compte du fait que Regina était le parfait opposé d'Emma étonnait toujours Belle et Ruby. Cependant, il n'y avait aussi aucun doute dans leur esprit qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu Emma aussi heureuse. De plus, savoir que Regina semblait être la raison de ce bonheur était suffisant pour mettre le passé de côté et d'apprécier que tout se passe parfaitement bien entre elles.

Le temps passa et une autre annonce résonna dans le haut-parleur, annonçant que le vol à destination de Storybrooke mettrait plus de temps que prévu. Cette nouvelle valut des gémissements de mécontentement de la part des personnes au bar. Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'ils auraient dû être à bord et personne ne savait s'ils seraient en mesure de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. Même les professeurs avaient rejoint les étudiants, clairement irrités de devoir encore passer du temps avec des jeunes et ayant hâte de reprendre leur vie.

« En fait, je suis contente que le vol soit retardé. » Déclara Regina qui croisa quelques regards confus. « Quoi ? C'était sympa... Comme un dernière verre d'adieu avant de retourner chez nous. »

Emma rigola. « Ouais ! Mais, bébé nous aurions pu faire ça à Storybrooke et ne pas être assises dans un bar d'aéroport à attendre de pouvoir embarquer. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Commença Belle. « Les boissons ne sont pas aussi bonnes, sachant que nous sommes coincées ici contre notre gré. »

Haussant des épaules, Regina but la dernière gorgée de son verre avant de répondre. « Ouais je sais, mais c'était sympa. »

« Regina, les verres sont dix fois plus chers que ce que nous aurions payés à Storybrooke. » Rigola Tink en finissant elle aussi sa dernière gorgée de whisky coca. « Donc, oui c'était peut-être sympa mais mes dernières économies viennent d'y passer. »

Emma opina. « Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été aussi pauvre de toute ma vie... J'ai dépensé une fortune pendant ce voyage. »

« Au moins, tu as eu la chance de coucher avec une fille en lui offrant un verre. » Taquina Ruby.

Regina fit une grimace à Emma. « Oh ! C'est donc ça ton jeu ? »

« Plus maintenant. » Murmura la blonde en plissant les yeux vers Ruby qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Et si je me souviens bien... » Continua la brune en réfléchissant aux événements passés. « Tu m'as offert un verre la première soirée où on s'est embrassées… Donc, j'ai bien l'impression que ce soit le cas. »

Ruby éclata de rire et tapa dans le bras de sa meilleure amie. « Grillée Em'. »

Haussant des épaules, l'intéressée sourit. « Ça a fonctionné, pas vrai ? »

« On dirait bien. » Déclara Regina en se levant. « Je vais aux toilettes. »

Emma se leva aussitôt à sa suite. « Moi aussi. »

Les trois autres filles éclatèrent de rire et Ruby secoua la tête. « Subtil Em'. »

« Quoi ? » Marmonna la blonde alors que sa petite amie souriait en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

Courant après la brune, Emma essaya d'ignorer le rire de ses amies et ouvrit avec impatience la porte des toilettes avant d'être accueillie par le sourire de la brune qui était adossée contre un lavabo, les bras croisés.

« Tu sais qu'elles ont raison Em'. » Commença Regina en arquant un sourcil. « C'était loin d'être subtil. »

La blonde haussa des épaules en faisant quelques pas vers sa petite amie. « Je voulais juste une minute seule avec toi. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda la brune dont le sourire s'élargissait à mesure qu'Emma continuait de s'approcher.

Plaçant les mains de chaque côté de Regina sur le lavabo, Emma sourit. « Pour te donner ça. »

Elle se pencha en avant, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Regina et sentit instantanément la brune sourire dans le baiser. Cette dernière leva les deux mains pour prendre le visage d'Emma en coupe pendant que leurs lèvres bougèrent en une parfaite synchronisation.

Après quelques minutes, la brune rompit le baiser, reposa son front contre celui d'Emma et fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Mon Dieu ! Ça va me manquer de te voir tous les jours. »

La blonde rigola en posant les mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie et fit courir ses pouces sous le t-shirt de la brune. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à '' je viendrai te voir tout le temps '' ? »

« Eh bien... Je le ferai. » Commença Regina dont les doigts commençaient à jouer avec les cheveux sur la nuque de sa petite amie « Mais je doute que ce soit aussi souvent que ça ait pu l'être ici. »

Emma hocha la tête doucement en frottant son nez contre celui de la brune, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. « Je m'assurerai que ça vaille le coup d'attendre. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute que ce sera le cas. » Rigola Regina en se penchant en avant pour offrir un chaste baiser à la blonde, elle enveloppa aussitôt les bras autour de la nuque de cette dernière. « Et tu ne seras pas en mesure de te débarrasser de moi une fois qu'on sera à la fac. »

La blonde rigola en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais me débarrasser de toi ? »

La brune haussa des épaules en glissant en arrière sur le lavabo pour entraîner Emma avec elle. Les mains de cette dernière se posèrent sur ses genoux, elle les écarta pour pouvoir se glisser entre.

« J'ai bien peur, Mademoiselle Mills, que vous soyez coincée avec moi. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire tout en laissant ses mains sur les genoux de la brune pour ensuite presser leurs corps ensemble.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. » Regina se pencha en avant, agrippa la nuque d'Emma et l'embrassa de plus belle.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre. Regina recula à la vitesse de l'éclair, lâcha instantanément sa prise sur Emma et regarda à la porte.

Emma n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que quelque chose de mal était en train d'arriver. La simple vue de sa petite amie la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le visage changeant rapidement de couleur étaient assez parlant. La brune descendit rapidement du lavabo en écartant vivement Emma mais il était déjà trop tard. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Emma ne tourne enfin la tête. Elle déglutit en posant les yeux sur la personne qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Cette dernière se tourna rapidement et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

Regina poussa avec force la poitrine d'Emma et passa à côté de la blonde qui fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'expression familière de panique sur le visage de sa petite amie. Elle détestait tant la voir dans cet état qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Bébé, où vas-tu ? » Soupira Emma qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.

Juste avant de passer la porte, la brune se tourna et plissa les yeux dans la direction de la blonde. « Merde ! Où crois-tu que je vais ? Je vais devoir régler ça ! Ce n'est pas assez évident ?! »

Avec ça, Regina se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, l'ouvrit rapidement et se précipita vers le bar. Emma ferma les yeux, s'adossa au lavabo et se pinça l'arête du nez en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Et pourtant, peu importe combien elle tâchait de se calmer, elle ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment désagréable dans son estomac qui lui faisait comprendre que certaines choses étaient finalement sur le point de lui exploser au visage.


	44. Chapter 44

Coucou tout le monde,

SURPRISE ! Ou pas ça dépend comment vous voyez les choses :p

Je me suis dit que j'allais éviter de vous faire trop attendre, même si j'ai peur de votre réaction et que je vais sûrement regretter o_0

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen tu es formidable =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et hésitez pas à me laisser une review même si c'est pour me menacer :p

Ps: Ne me détestez pas et je préfère préciser toute suite que je suis ceinture noire de Karaté donc même pas peur... Enfin juste un petit peu...

* * *

Chapitre 44:

Regina se précipita hors des toilettes et s'approcha rapidement de sa cible dès que celle-ci fut repérée. Le fait que Ruby, Belle et Tink la regardaient n'était pas passé inaperçu pour la brune mais elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de rattraper quelqu'un pour s'arrêter et leur donner une explication.

Personne à la table ne demanda d'explication. Et pour cause, elles avaient vu quelques instants plus tôt la personne qui était rentrée dans les toilettes, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait se dérouler mais incapable de l'arrêter. A la place, elles regardèrent avec horreur la personne entrer et sortir des toilettes, rapidement suivie par une brune paniquée.

« Est-ce tu peux attendre ? » Plaida Regina en la rattrapant finalement alors qu'elles approchaient de la sortie du bar. La brune l'attrapa par le poignet. « Kath, arrête-toi s'il te plaît. »

L'intéressée se retourna, une expression perplexe et de dégoût sur le visage. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'était là-dedans ? »

Fixant le sol, la brune pouvait sentir trois paire d'yeux sur elle depuis la table de ses amies et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement malade de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle ne voulait pas nier ce qui arrivait entre elle et Emma. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle admettait que cela avait été les plus belles semaines de toute sa vie et elle ne voulait rien de plus que de remonter le temps et d'arrêter les choses avant que Kathryn ne les surprenne. Elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elles avaient fait dans ces circonstances, un drame allait en découler. Soit elle allait perdre toute l'amitié qu'elle avait construite durement avec Kathryn ou alors, elle risquait de perdre Emma. Si elle se mettait à nier, Emma la quitterait, pas vrai ? Mais peut-être qu'Emma comprendrait.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu pensais que c'était. »

Le regard de Kathryn passa de son amie à la porte des toilettes d'où Emma était en train de sortir, leur offrant une expression indéchiffrable en marchant vers elles.

« Est-ce que tu couches avec ? » Demanda Kathryn en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine tout en regardant attentivement la brune.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Regina considéra ses options avant de finalement lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amie. « Non. »

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Emma entendit les mots de la brune et sentit son cœur se briser. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder les deux filles et tourna les yeux en direction de ses amies, les voyant regarder Kathryn et Regina puis elle.

« Alors... Quoi ? » Demanda Kathryn, incrédule. « Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais tes jambes enroulées autour de la lesbienne du lycée sans aucune raison valable. »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle tapa dans le bras de Kathryn. « Putain ! Tu peux parler moins fort ? »

« Eh bien, on ne se demande pas pourquoi tu as honte. » Lança Kathryn en lançant un bref regard vers Emma avant de regarder de nouveau sa meilleure amie. « Alors, c'était quoi ? »

Le brouhaha dans le bar était toujours présent mais la plupart des gens regardaient discrètement ce qu'il se passait, peu sûrs de ce qu'il semblait se passer mais désirant tout de même en savoir plus. Emma resta figée sur place, ne sachant quelle était la meilleure chose à faire au vu des circonstances. Elle voulait y aller et intervenir, dire quelque chose qui rendrait les choses plus simples mais elle savait que Regina la détesterait pour ça et en toute honnêteté, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire pour arranger la situation.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est jetée sur toi ? » Demanda Kathryn en adressant un autre regard noir à Emma.

Regina secoua la tête doucement. « C'était juste... Tu sais... Rien. »

Une autre douleur frappa violemment la blonde et Belle se leva aussitôt pour se diriger aux côtés de son amie, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Em', tu ne devrais pas écouter ça. » Murmura-t-elle pour éviter que sa meilleure amie ne soit encore plus blessée.

Secouant la tête, Emma ne bougea pas. « Je veux l'entendre nier. »

« Rien ? » Demanda Kathryn en arquant un sourcil septique. « Donc, il n'y a rien qui se passe entre vous deux ? »

Décidant qu'il fallait absolument intervenir avant que quelqu'un ne finisse blessé ou que les choses deviennent hors de contrôle, Tink se leva rapidement et rejoignit ses amies en posant une main sur le bras de Regina en guise de soutien.

« Laisse tomber Kath ? » Commença-t-elle en la regardant sérieusement. « Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. »

Kathryn regarda Tink incrédule. « Laisser tomber ? Tink tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je viens de voir! Elle et Swan contre un la... »

« Arrête ! » Interrompit Regina plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, ce qui suffit à réduire le vacarme des lieux. « Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien... C'était juste pour s'amuser. »

« C'est marrant Regina parce que la dernière fois que je me suis amusée, ça ne comprenait pas Swan. » Déclara sèchement Kathryn.

S'approchant un peu plus de Kathryn, Tink lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Elle t'a demandé de laisser tomber Kathryn, alors laisse tomber. »

« Non ! » Cria l'intéressée tout en pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction d'Emma. « Cette putain de cinglée là-bas était en train de se jeter sur Regina, elle lui a retourné le cerveau et a profité qu'elle était seule pour prendre l'avantage. »

En un éclair Ruby avait aussi quitté la table et était sur le point de foncer sur Kathryn mais fut interrompue par Emma qui lui attrapa le bras.

« Non Ruby. » Lui lança Emma pour la mettre en garde. « Laisse d'accord ? »

« Em' ! » Cria Ruby incrédule. « Tu ne peux pas rester là et la laisser dire cette merde sur toi. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai. » Coupa Kathryn en prenant les deux filles par surprise. « Elle veut Regina depuis le premier jour et elle a finalement fait le grand pas. C'est vraiment dégoûtant. »

Ruby se tourna pour faire face à la blonde en plissant les yeux. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, alors ferme là. »

A présent, les filles avaient réuni tout un public, les professeurs les observaient avec inquiétude depuis le bar sachant que les choses pourraient tourner au pire à tout instant. Ruby s'était rapprochée de Regina et ses amies, essayant de garder le contact visuel avec Kathryn alors que Belle et Emma se tenaient derrière la brune aux mèches rouges. Tout le monde regardait attentivement la haine qui se dégageait entres les filles et était impatient de voir comment cette confrontation aller finir. La rivalité entre Emma et Regina été connue de tous et entrerait dans les annales du lycée pour avoir été la plus intense de tous les temps. Tout le monde était conscient que la situation pourrait facilement devenir un sacré spectacle.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est plutôt drôle ? » Demanda Kathryn, une expression amusée sur le visage en réalisant qu'elle allait d'avantage mettre en rogne Ruby. « Regina peut avoir n'importe quels mecs qu'elle désire, elle déteste plus que tout Swan et n'a plus de petit-ami. Elle vient en vacance où il n'y a aucun gars pour la protéger et soudainement Swan se jette sur elle dans les toilettes ? »

Regina se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux, souhaitant désespérément que le sol l'engloutisse ou que quelque chose ne la sorte de cette situation houleuse. Bien-sûr, elle savait qu'elle pourrait simplement dire la vérité, avouer à Kathryn qu'Emma était sa petite-amie, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détestée et que maintenant qu'elle était avec Emma, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Mais ce serait admettre qu'elle, Regina Mills, était attirée par une fille. La fille populaire, cool, hétéro, canon que tout le monde voulait être, couchait maintenant avec la fille que personne ne voulait être. Toutes ces années de confrontation, de dispute et d'intimidation auraient été vaines si maintenant elles étaient ensemble. Pouvait-elle ? Regina regarda sur le côté, rencontrant celui d'Emma et sentit aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité dans son estomac. La douleur dans les yeux de sa petite-amie était plus que visible et elle était sûre que nier ce qui se passait entre elles devant Kathryn aller la briser. Même si elle voulait dire à Kathryn de se la fermer et d'arrêter de parler comme ça à la fille à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait pas le cran de le faire. Elle était incapable de formuler les bons mots et elle n'aurait jamais la force de faire une telle chose. Elle était faible et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi honteuse qu'en ce moment même.

Regina fut ramenée à la réalité au son de la voix de Ruby. « Tu vas te la fermer Nolan ! Tu n'as aucun droit de parler comme ça à Emma. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. »

« Oh, j'en sais assez. » Déclara Kathryn. « Je sais qu'elle convoite Regina depuis des années. Tu as réussi à avoir une fille pendant tes vacances et Regina a rapidement réussi à t'en débarrasser... Donc, c'était quoi Swan ? Tu pensais que tu avais tes chances avec Regina parce qu'elle avait fait fuir ta conquête… Donc tu as foncé sur elle dans les toilettes ? »

Pour la première fois, Emma pris la parole. « Putain ! C'est vraiment de quoi ça avait l'air pour toi ? Parce qu'il s'avère que je n'ai pas eu à la forcer énormément. »

« Emma, arrête. » Ordonna Regina en lui lançant un regard plaidant. « Tais-toi. »

« Tu es une putain de garce, tu le sais ça ? » Lança la blonde en jetant un air de dégoût à la brune. « Tu peux aller en enfer ! Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre... Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Kathryn rigola sèchement. « Oh boo hoo Swan ! Elle ne veut pas de toi, alors c'est une garce ? Nous ne sommes pas tous malades comme toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Ruby en fronçant des sourcils vers Kathryn et en s'approchant d'elle.

« Tu m'as entendue. Elle est malade, elle essaye sur toutes celles qu'elle apprécie. C'est une dégoûtante les... »

Kathryn fut coupée et tout le monde se figea lorsqu'une main vint s'écraser sur son visage, la frappant en plein sur sa joue à la vitesse de la lumière. Ramenant sa main sur son visage, Kathryn sentit instantanément sa joue brûler, sûre qu'elle en garderait une trace.

« Putain ! Tu viens de me frapper ! » Cria Kathryn dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes et que la douleur sur sa joue s'intensifia.

« Ouais ! Eh bien, tu l'as mérité ! » Cria Belle en retour puis attrapa sa main pour la frotter alors qu'elle commençait à sentir des picotements.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Belle était loin d'être le type de personne violente mais la vitesse et la force à laquelle la claque avait été délivrée permettrait à Kathryn de s'en souvenir encore la semaine prochaine. Monsieur Hopper se leva de sa chaise pour intervenir mais fut rapidement stoppé par Monsieur Leroy. Il savait que les filles allaient s'en sortir elles-mêmes et il connaissait aussi la relation entre Emma et Regina, il pensait donc qu'il valait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler.

« Bon sang, Belle, bien envoyé. » Félicita Ruby en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et sourit à Kathryn. « Maintenant, si tu avais fermé ta bouche comme je te l'avais dit, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

Soupirant, Regina se tourna vers sa petite-amie. « Est-ce que vous trois... Pouvez nous laisser... Ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses expliquer derrière mon dos comment je t'ai piégé contre ta volonté là-dedans et que je t'ai forcée ? C'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Emma.

Attrapant sa lèvre entre ses dents, Regina essayait de penser à la bonne chose à dire. Quelque chose qui impliqua de ne pas à avoir à dire la vérité à Kathryn mais qui laisserait savoir à Emma qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

« Écoute, nous avions juste... Bût un peu de trop... »

Regina fut coupée par Emma qui pouffa de rire, lui lançant un air de dégoût en secouant la tête. La brune comprit instantanément qu'elle avait dit la mauvaise chose. Cette réponse faisait passer Emma pour une parfaite idiote et lui montrait qu'elle ne se battrait pas pour leur relation.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Commença Emma en pointant Regina du doigt tout en plissant des yeux. « Tu peux honnêtement aller te faire foutre. Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Tu es toujours aussi arrogante, égoïste et une cruelle garce qui ne se préoccupe de personne d'autre à part d'elle-même. Bon sang ! Que j'ai hâte de prendre cet avion pour rentrer à Storybrooke et être loin de toi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi et je souhaite de n'avoir jamais eu à venir ici en vacances. Je regrette TOUT ce qui s'est passé ici et plus encore je regrette avoir été n'importe où près de toi. »

Regina avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et commença à se sentir bouleversée lorsqu'elle les mots d'Emma la coupèrent comme un couteau. La blonde parla froidement, chaque mot prononcé aussi durement qu'impitoyablement, comme si elle voulait lui faire aussi mal que possible. En toute honnêteté, c'est exactement ce que la blonde voulait faire. Le fait que Regina s'était tenue là et avait nié tout ce qu'elles avaient dans le but de paraître bien devant quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que Kathryn était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle pouvait supporter le fait que la brune ne soit pas prête de l'annoncer aux autres, elle pouvait même supporter le fait qu'elle voulait garder tout ça secret mais elle n'allait pas rester ici et laisser la brune mentir ouvertement devant tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Regina qualifier leur relation ''d'amusement'' ou une erreur causée par l'alcool. Elle avait vraiment cru que ce qu'elles avaient était spécial et que ça avait valu le coup de garder cela secret. Mais le fait que Regina puisse considérer son amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi méchante et horrible que Kathryn plus importante qu'Emma était de trop. Cela l'avait blessée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, se tenir là et laisser Regina mentir à tout le monde sur leur relation. Mais ce qui lui faisait plus mal encore était que pendant que Kathryn traitait Emma de tous les noms, la brune n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissée faire.

« J'espère vraiment que tu es heureuse avec ton amie ici et j'espère vraiment que vous vous êtes bien amusées à mes dépends. » Continua Emma qui n'avait visiblement pas fini son discours auprès de la brune. « Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? Une belle fin pour ces vacances, se foutre d'Emma Swan comme toujours. Vous êtes aussi mauvaises l'une que l'autre. »

« Emma, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît. »

Emma ignora les supplications de Regina et la regarda sérieusement tout en secouant la tête avec dégoût avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. « Je te déteste. »

Écarquillant les yeux, la brune sentit les premières larmes se former, les suppliant silencieusement de ne pas tomber lorsque les mots d'Emma la frappèrent. Même quelques semaines plus tôt, Emma lui avait dit qu'elle ne la détestait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la détester. Maintenant, après tout ce qu'elles avaient construit ensemble, tout ce qu'elles avaient réussi à surmonter et qu'elles étaient finalement heureuses ensemble, Regina ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait suscité une telle réponse de la part d'Emma rien qu'en n'admettant pas qu'elles soient ensemble.

La blonde n'attendit pas de réponse, lançant un dernier regard vers Regina et Kathryn avant de faire signe à ses amies de la suivre. Elle était incapable de rester plus longtemps devant la fille qui, en une poignée de semaines, avait réussi à la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant toutes ses années de collège.


	45. Chapter 45

Coucou tout le monde,

Vous avez été vraiment formidable sur le chapitre précédent (malgré quelques menaces de mort :p) ... Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a vraiment encouragé pour la suite de l'écriture donc merci =D

J'arrive pas non plus à croire que Samedi cela fera déjà un an que cette histoire à commencé, c'est juste incroyable.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui comme toujours fait un travail formidable sur cette fic, pas seulement en la corrigeant mais en l'améliorant aussi.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et qui sait, peut-être que vous aurez un autre chapitre en fin de semaine pour les un an de la fic. A vous d'essayer de me convaincre que vous le méritez en me laissant une petite review! :p

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée =D

* * *

Chapitre 45:

Une fois Emma rentrée de son voyage, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps seule dans sa chambre, les volets fermés en écoutant toutes sortes de musiques déprimantes en gisant à plat ventre sur son lit, se demandant comment sa vie était devenue aussi déplorable. Elle s'était fermée au monde entier, restant dans son obscure forteresse à pleurer, lançant toutes sorte de choses dans un état de rage, se noyant dans un état d'inconscience pour ensuite se sentir désolée pour elle-même. Bien-sûr, elle avait reçu une quantité d'appels téléphoniques et de messages de la part de Regina depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées mais ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec la brune, elle avait éteint son portable et l'avait jeté de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Ruby et Belle étaient de plus en plus inquiètes face au comportement de leur amie et avait essayé d'innombrables fois de lui rendre visite pour essayer de la sortir de sa stupeur, mais en vain. Emma ne voulait aucun visiteur, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié et elle ne voulait certainement pas que quelqu'un la voit dans cette état. La douleur et la tristesse ressenties face aux agissement de Regina mises de côté, les plus fortes émotions qu'elle ressentait désormais étaient la honte et la colère. Honteuse d'être tombée dans le jeu de la brune, d'avoir cru que cette dernière était capable de compassion et qu'elle avait changé. Mais surtout, elle était en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir écouté ses amies, de ne pas avoir écouté la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'elle jouait avec le feu et qu'elle allait finir par se brûler.

A maintes reprises, tandis qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, Emma avait essayé de penser au moment où elle aurait pu tout arrêter. Elle savait depuis le début que tout cela allait finir dans les larmes, que Regina allait paniquer ou qu'elle serait incapable de gérer toute cette situation et que ce serait elle, Emma qui finirait blessée. Non, Emma n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laissait guider par sa tête mais plutôt par son cœur. Ses amies savaient cela plus que n'importe qui et elles savaient aussi que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était susceptible de finir blessée dans une relations amoureuse. Elle n'avait pas écouté les raisons ou ce qui pourrait mal aller et, à la place elle s'était concentrée sur le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit, le fait que malgré ce qui aurait pu mal se passer, les choses allaient bien et c'était assez pour elle. Elle avait oublié tout ce que Regina avait pu être et ce qu'elle aurait pu être dans le futur, elle avait commencé à tomber pour la Regina du présent et il avait fallu la confrontation à l'aéroport pour qu'Emma se rende compte à quel point elle en était tombé amoureuse.

Au début, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de ne pas mettre d'étiquette sur leur relation et de se déclarer libre avec un peu d'amusement et sans se considérer comme un couple. Elle n'avait rien voulu de plus que de la facilité, aucun attachement qui nécessite trop d'effort de leur part. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le cœur d'Emma avait doucement commencé à interférer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus garder les choses pour elle.

Le vol de retour avait été une torture, pratiquement aucun mot n'avait été partagé entre Regina, Emma et ses amies. Ruby et Belle pouvaient voir à quel point leur amie était blessée et elles pouvaient voir qu'Emma avait vraiment pris sur elle-même pour ne pas craquer durant le vol. Mais elles savaient aussi que la blonde était plus forte que cela et qu'elle pouvait être incroyablement têtue lorsqu'il s'agissait de son orgueil et de faire bonne figure. La blonde était donc restée assise en silence, regardant par la fenêtre en priant pour que l'avion aille plus vite.

Le retour avait été tout aussi inconfortable pour Regina qui avait elle aussi essayé de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne pouvait même pas décrire à quel point elle avait eu mal lorsqu'Emma lui avait dit les trois mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, mais elle savait qu'elle les avait mérités. Elle avait été horrible envers la blonde et elle était sûre d'avoir pu voir le cœur de cette dernière se briser durant toutes ces confrontations. Mais, Regina s'était juste tenue là. La stupide, faible, effrayée et égoïste Regina Mills était toujours incapable de se battre pour la fille dont elle se préoccupait tant. Malgré ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, Regina était pratiquement certaine qu'en ce moment même, personne ne la détestait plus qu'elle se détestait elle-même.

Après des heures à endurer ce qui était sûrement le plus inconfortable et douloureux des trajets, Emma et Regina avait pris des chemins séparés. Lorsqu'elles avaient marché vers les portes pour rejoindre leurs familles, la brune avait lancé à la blonde le plus beau regard d'excuse qui pouvait exister mais celle-ci la regarda à peine et s'éloigna en essayant de sourire au mieux pour accueillir ses parents.

Depuis, aucune des deux filles ne s'était vue. Regina continuait désespérément d'appeler et d'envoyer des messages à Emma, ne voulant rien de plus que d'arranger les choses entre elles et s'excuser. La brune savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire et que s'excuser ne suffirait pas. Cependant, elle devait commencer quelque part et un numéro de téléphone était la seule connexion qu'elle avait avec Emma. Après approximativement quarante coups de téléphone à sa ''petite-amie'', le cœur de Regina avait bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle obtint finalement une réponse. Mais son cœur se serra aussi vite dès qu'elle entendit les mots « Va te faire foutre et laisse-moi seule, Regina, je le pensais ! » lancé froidement à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'elle ne se coupe. En plus des mots « Je te déteste », ce furent les deux dernières choses qu'Emma avait dite à Regina et la brune pouvait sentir qu'elle allait se briser. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant le cœur brisé et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante à cause d'une dispute avec quelqu'un avec qui elle sortait, mais cette fois c'était différent. Emma était différente. Durant sa relation avec la blonde, Regina n'avait pas eu besoin de faire semblant de tenir à elle. Elle était sincère et voulait qu'Emma le sache. Elle n'avait pas fait semblant de s'intéresser à elle pour conserver les apparences ou de coucher avec elle pour le plaisir, elle était vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse d'Emma. Cela lui avait pris longtemps pour le réaliser mais désormais, aucun doute n'était permis. Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa pire ennemie, Emma Swan.

Regina sentait que la pire partie de cette épreuve était qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer son cœur brisé en présence de ses amis. Bien-sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir de la sorte étant donné qu'elle était l'unique responsable. Elle aurait pu dire la vérité à Kathryn mais, si elle avait eu le courage de le faire depuis le début, elle ne serait pas dans une telle situation. Au lieu de se laisser abattre, elle avait offert à ses amies son plus beau faux-sourire lorsqu'elles l'avaient traînée dans des bars et des clubs la nuit. A chaque fois, elles lui demandaient quel gars elle aimait regarder alors qu'en vérité, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de retourner en Espagne dans les bras d'Emma.

Le samedi soir, exactement une semaine depuis leur retour d'Espagne, Emma était assise dans sa chambre, vautrée dans son apitoiement habituel. Même sa famille commençait à s'inquiéter pour son bien-être. Au moment où Rosie était sur le point de monter pour aller voir sa sœur, on sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais ! » Cria Rosie en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et fut accueillie par Ruby et Belle. « Dieu merci ! Vous êtes là ! Vous devez la faire sortir de sa chambre maintenant. »

Ruby soupira. « Elle n'a toujours pas remonté la pente, alors ? »

Secouant la tête, Rosie se décala sur le coté pour laisser entrer les filles. « J'ai bien peur que non... Ça devient malsain. Elle a besoin de sortir. »

« On a essayé mais elle ne veut pas nous écouter. » Déclara Belle en regardant en haut des escalier lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon.

« Eh bien, soyez plus convaincantes. » Ordonna Rosie en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Parce qu'on commence vraiment à s'inquiéter pour elle. »

Ruby et Belle hochèrent toutes les deux de la tête avant de monter les escaliers. Elles frappèrent rapidement à la porte d'Emma avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Emma Swan, sors de ce lit maintenant ! » Lança Belle en se dirigeant vers les volets pour les ouvrir, ce qui valut un grognement de la part de son amie. « Tout ça devient pathétique maintenant ! Tu vaux mieux que ça et tu ne devrais pas laisser cette garce t'atteindre. »

Opinant, Ruby marcha un peu plus loin et tira la couette d'Emma. « Tu vas aller t'habiller et tu vas venir avec nous. J'en ai mare de te voir allongée comme si ta vie était finie... Elle n'en vaut pas la peine et tu as l'air déprimante. Tu as besoin de sortir d'ici et d'arrêter d'agir comme une loque. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Grogna la blonde en se tournant sur le dos pour regarder ses amies. « Pourquoi vous êtes aussi horribles avec moi ?! »

Belle soupira en marchant vers Emma et se pencha au-dessus du lit en lançant un regard compatissant à son amie. « Parce qu'Em', on tient à toi et ce n'est pas très sain de rester allongée au lit toute la journée parce qu'une fille n'a pas pu admettre qu'elle elle tient à toi. »

Se frottant le visage, Emma fit une grimace de dégoût. « Elle ne se préoccupe pas de moi. »

« Si, elle le fait. » Intervint Ruby en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Je déteste l'admettre, Em' mais... Putain qu'elle t'aime... Tu dois être vraiment idiote pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle a juste été trop lâche pour l'avouer... Et ouais, c'est vraiment une honte mais tu ne vas rien obtenir en restant allongée ici à te sentir désolée pour toi-même. »

Emma se redressa dans le lit, s'appuyant sur ses mains en fronçant des sourcils vers Ruby. « M'aimer ? »

« Ouais, je pense qu'elle t'aime. » Déclara la brune aux mèches rouges, hésitant une minute avant de continuer. « Et je pense que tu l'aimes aussi. »

Secouant la tête vigoureusement de gauche à droite, Emma s'assit droite sur le lit. « C'est pas le cas... Je la déteste. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! » Dit Belle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire d'Emma pour lui trouver quelque chose à mettre. « Tu en as envie et tu devrais mais c'est pas le cas... Tu es juste énervée et blessée et tu as vraiment le cœur brisé. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi tu as le cœur brisé ? » Ajouta Ruby en arquant un sourcil vers la blonde qui haussa simplement des épaules. « Parce que tu l'aimes. »

Choisissant un jeans et un t-shirt, Belle les jeta dans la direction de son amie. « Tu les mets sur toi et on sort. »

« De un, je ne « l'aime » pas. » Commença Emma. « Et de deux, je ne vais nulle part. »

« On peut faire ça de la manière douce ou de la manière forte, Em'. » Lança sévèrement Ruby. « Tu peux mettre tes vêtements et nous rejoindre en bas dans dix minutes ou Belle et moi pouvons t'habiller et te sortir de force d'ici... Tu préfères quoi ? »

Réfléchissant aux options une minute, la blonde regarda ses deux amies et réalisant qu'elles étaient plus que sérieuses et attrapa ses vêtements d'un air renfrogné. « Donnez-moi dix minutes alors... Vous êtres vraiment des chieuses. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Emma était finalement hors de chez elle pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Storybrooke lui avait manqué pendant qu'elle était en Espagne et marcher en direction d'un bar familier était quelque chose qu'elle avait été impatiente de refaire une fois rentrée chez elle. Cependant, tout ça avait changé depuis sa dispute avec Regina, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle n'allait pas se concentrer sur la brune ce soir. Elle avait juste besoin d'une nuit sans penser à la brune et de passer du bon temps avec ses meilleures amies.

« Merci pour tout les filles. » Déclara-t-elle en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar. « Je sais que j'ai été une vraie chieuse dernièrement. »

Enveloppant un bras autour de l'épaule d'Emma, Ruby rigola. « Em', tu as le droit d'être malheureuse après ce que Mills t'a fait... Mais, tu n'as pas à le traverser seule. »

« Ouais Em', on veut t'aider. » Ajouta Belle. « Nous sommes amies et tu ne devrais pas t'allonger seule dans ton lit. »

Emma hocha la tête en souriant à ses deux amies; « Je sais... C'est juste que c'est vraiment difficile. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'extérieur du bar, Emma sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et frappa dans ses mains. « Bon sang ! Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on est venue ici ? »

Ruby secoua la tête. «Ouaip, mais c'est toujours le meilleur endroit pour faire la fête un samedi soir. »

« Parce que personne du lycée ne vient ici ? » Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

Belle et Ruby hochèrent de la tête en poussant Emma dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte du bar et entra à l'intérieur avant de se figer devant l'entrée.

La blonde allait se tourner et faire marche arrière mais fut stoppée par ses amies qui lui attrapèrent les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Vous avez besoin de parler de tout ça Em'. » Ordonna Ruby alors qu'elle éloigna Emma de la sortie avec l'aide de Belle. « Tu l'as ignorée toute la semaine et il est facile de voir que vous vous manquez toutes les deux. Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, faites face à vos problèmes au lieu de les fuir. »

Emma fronça des sourcils. « Putain ! Vous avez tout planifié ? »

« Tu as besoin de lui parler, Em'. » Déclara Belle en désignant le bar d'un mouvement de tête.

Emma tourna la tête à contrecœur et suivit la direction que son amie lui indiquait, elle posa les yeux sur la brune qui la regardait d'un air penaud à coté du bar.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. » Commença la blonde en plissant les yeux tout en jouant avec sa veste. « Vous êtes vraiment des garces. »

Belle et Ruby marchèrent pour trouver une table alors qu'Emma marcha à contrecœur dans la direction du bar, regardant partout sauf la fille qui l'attendait.

« Hey. » Commença la brune en se sentant incroyablement maladroite quant à savoir comment l'aborder lorsqu'Emma pouffa en secouant la tête.

« Épargne-moi tes conneries... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lança Emma en s'adossant contre le bar en toisant Regina.

L'intéressée baissa la tête et fixa le sol. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Prendre une table ou quelque chose ? »

Secouant la tête, la blonde plissa d'avantage les yeux dans la direction de Regina. « Tu sais quoi ? Non, nous ne pouvons pas prendre une table Regina, car très franchement je veux pas être près de toi. »

« Em' s'il te plaît. » Supplia la brune en regardant de nouveau la blonde pour la supplier du regard. « Je veux juste te parler. »

Emma regarda la porte qui menait à la zone fumeur et hocha la tête dans cette direction avant de faire de nouveau face à Regina. « Tu as cinq minutes. »

N'attendant pas pour une réponse ou de voir si Regina la suivait, la blonde se dirigea vers la sortie, lançant un regard noir à ses amies sur son chemin et ouvrit la porte de la cour pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina apparut et se positionna nerveusement devant la blonde.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Emma leva la tête pour regarder la brune avec impatience. « Il te reste plus que quatre minutes maintenant. »

La brune soupira et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Em, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que les choses soient comme ça. »

Plissant les yeux, Emma rencontra finalement le regard de Regina. « Eh bien, tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de nier tout ce que nous avons devant ta soi-disant amie et de me faire passer comme une idiote. »

« Tu as dit que tu ne me pousserais pas à fa... »

« Est-ce que tu peux changer de disque ?! » Cria Emma en sautant de son banc, menaçant du doigt la brune. « Et moi dans tout ça, Regina? Putain ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à moi et mes sentiments une seconde ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui. » Murmura Regina.

Emma pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. « Oh, vraiment ? Parce que tu aurais très bien pu me berner avec toute cette histoire en disant à quel point TU n'es pas prête et à quel point c'est dur pour TOI. »

« Donc, mes sentiments ne sont pas aussi importants que les tiens? » Demanda la brune qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour.

« Évidemment qu'ils sont beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup PLUS importants que les miens, Regina. » Lança en retour Emma. « Est-ce que tu m'as déjà demandé comment je pouvais me sentir à propos de quelques chose ? Laisse-moi répondre à celle-là pour toi... NON. Non, tu ne l'as jamais fait ! »

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit légèrement et la colère qui semblait s'emparer d'elle s'estompa à l'instant où les mots d'Emma la frappèrent. « C'est... Pas vrai. »

« Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. » Lança la blonde. « Vas-y... Repense à une seule fois où tu as fait quelque chose pour moi. Essaye de te souvenir à d'un moment où tu m'as demandé si j'étais d'accord avec quelque chose ou que tu as décidé de prendre mes sentiments en compte. »

Regina fit une pause, essayant désespérément de penser à quelque chose à dire ou de se souvenir d'une situation à laquelle Emma faisait allusion. « Je... »

Rigolant froidement, la blonde interrompit la brune. « Tu vois ?! Tu ne peux pas. Et pourquoi ça ? Oh oui, c'est vrai... Parce que tu es une putain de garce égoïste, voilà pourquoi ! »

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas comme ça Em'. » Plaida Regina qui sentait la situation lui échapper. « Bon sang, je suis vraiment désolée ! »

« Oh ! Tu es désolée ? Eh bien, tout va bien alors, pas vrai ? » Déclara Emma froidement. « Donc, je suis juste censée te pardonner par ce que tu t'excuses ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur devant tous nos amis parce que tu avais peur et tout ce que tu as c'est ''Je suis vraiment désolée ?'' »

Regina soupira « Je n'ai pas que brisé ton cœur Emma ! J'ai brisé le mien aussi... Tu me manques tellement que ça me fait mal de ne pas être près de toi... J'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir remonter en arrière et changer les choses mais je ne peux pas ! »

Faisant une pause, Emma prit en compte les mots de Regina avant de parler. « Si tu pouvais remonter en arrière et que tu pouvais changer quelque chose... Est-ce que tu changerais le fait que Kathryn nous ait surprises ou tu changerais le fait que tu aies tout nié ? »

« Je... » Regina réfléchit à sa réponse, incertaine de savoir quelles étaient les bonnes choses à dire ou encore pourquoi Emma posait la question. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir. » Déclara simplement la blonde.

« Eh bien... La première. » Commença la brune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre pourquoi Emma voulait savoir. « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête pour que les gens sachent... Que je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui m'arrivait... Alors, comment je pourrais l'expliquer aux autres ? »

Emma laissa échapper un long soupir, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le banc, joignant les mains devant elle. « Regina, tu sais qu'on peut pas cacher ça éternellement... Que **je ne suis pas** disposée à le cacher éternellement, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je sais ça. » Murmura Regina.

« Donc, tu sais que quand notre relation finira par éclater au grand jour... Kathryn va réagir exactement de la même façon, et ce peu importe quand ce moment arrivera. » Commença la blonde en croisant le regard de la brune. « Alors, pourquoi ça importe que ce soit à l'aéroport ou l'année prochaine ? Elle va toujours péter un câble. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas prête... »

Emma se leva et s'approcha de Regina. « Oui, mais tu m'as blessée Regina... Tu m'as blessée plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec ce que tu as dis. Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que de dire la vérité à Kathryn à la place du futur valait la peine de me briser le cœur ? »

« Je ne savais pas ce que je fai... »

« Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Regina ! » Interrompit Emma en haussant la voix alors qu'elle commençait à perdre de nouveau son sang froid. « Tu savais **exactement** ce que tu faisais et tu étais totalement consciente que ça allait me faire mal quand tu dis ce genre de choses ! »

« Et tu savais que ça allait me blesser quand tu m'as dit que tu me détestais ! » Lança en retour Regina. « Tu as pensé à la pire des choses que tu pouvais et tu l'as dit pour être méchante et blessante. »

Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, Emma regarda Regina. « Ouais, eh bien, tu le méritais... Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je ne le pensais pas ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personnes. » Déclara la brune. « Tu n'es pas capable de détester quelqu'un. »

« Pas comme toi alors. » Commença la blonde. « Parce que tu dois vraiment me détester pour me traiter de cette façon... Pendant des semaines tu as réussis à me persuader que tu tenais à moi et que nous étions bien plus que des personnes qui voulaient batifoler. Je t'ai crue quand tu m'as dit que tu m'appréciais et... »

« C'est vrai, je t'apprécie ! » Interrompit Regina en commençant à se sentir de nouveau irritée en voyant que cette discussion ne les menait nulle part. « Bon sang ! C'est toujours le cas... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi envers quelqu'un d'autre avant ! »

La blonde pouffa. « Ouais et quelle façon amusante de me le montrer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Emma ? » Cria Regina. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Kathryn tout de suite et que je lui dise à propos de nous ? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais, Regina. » Déclara Emma. « Tu ne peux pas juste lui dire et t'attendre à ce que tout soit réglé entre nous. Tu m'as vraiment blessée et pour quoi ? Pour faire bonne figure devant une garce. Comment peux-tu te tenir ici devant moi et me dire que tu tiens à moi après la façon dont tu m'as traitée ? »

« Ne t'avise pas d'essayer ou de me dire comment je me sens. » Avertit la brune en pointant Emma du doigt. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour toi et tu n'as pas le droit de dire le contraire. »

Emma secoua la tête. « Oh ! Je suis désolée, Regina. Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, exactement ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, nier tout ce que nous avons n'est pas une bonne façon de le montrer. »

« Putain ! Est-ce que tu as fini ?! » Demanda la brune en croisant les bras avec impatience et montrant à Emma qu'elle n'aimait pas son ton. « Tu n'as pas à me dire comment me sentir Emma... Cette semaine a été tout aussi difficile pour moi qu'elle ne l... »

« Ne songe même pas à finir cette phrase ! » Coupa la blonde en colère. « Tu délires vraiment si tu penses avoir souffert autant que j'ai pu souffrir cette semaine. Ça a été la semaine la plus dure de toute ma vie... De passer d'heureuse comme jamais je l'ai été auparavant, avec une magnifique petite-amie qui, je le croyais vraiment, se souciait de moi et qui a fini par tout foutre en l'air. Et pourquoi ça? Parce que ma sois disant petite-amie n'a même pas pu avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Parce que son amitié avec une arrogante et horrible garce était plus importante que moi ! »

Regina secoua la tête. « Et tu dis que tout est à propos de moi ? Tu ne penses pas que ça à été aussi difficile pour moi, Em' ? Je t'ai perdue aussi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis la seule à blâmer. J'ai été misérable sans toi et tout ce que je voulais c'était de revenir avec toi. Bon sang ! Tu me manques tellement que me sens malade quand je ne suis pas près de toi. J'ai besoin de toi et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce que je te perdes ! »

« Je ne peux pas entendre ça, Regina. » Murmura la blonde en se sentant bouleversée face aux paroles de la brune. « Je peux pas rester ici et t'entendre me mentir de nouveau. »

« Je ne mens pas ! » Protesta Regina dont la propre voix commençait à se fissurer. « S'il te plaît... Crois-moi Em'. »

Secouant la tête, la blonde ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux pas... Je t'ai crue avant et regarde ce qui est arrivé ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur... Je suis désolée mais je ne te crois pas... Tu ne m'apprécies pas et tu ne l'as jamais fait. »

« Si je l'ai fait ! » Cria Regina devenant de plus en plus impatiente en voyant qu'Emma refusait de la croire.

Emma secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu as raison, c'est pas le cas. » Commença la brune, ce qui incita la blonde à croiser son regard. « Putain ! Je t'aime, Emma Swan ! Je t'aime ! »

Faisant une pause de quelques secondes pour assimiler les mots de Regina, Emma se pinça les lèvres en cherchant après une réponse « C'est une chose de le dire... Mais c'en est une autre de le penser. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit si je ne le pensais pas. » Dit Regina.

« Prouve-le. » Déclara simplement la blonde.

Sans un autre mot, Regina combla la distance qui les séparait et pris le visage d'Emma en coupe pour l'attirer vers elle afin de presser fermement leurs lèvres ensemble. La brune n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec autant de ferveur auparavant et elle essayait de transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa blonde au cours de ce baiser fiévreux.

L'estomac d'Emma se retourna à plusieurs reprises lorsque les lèvres de Regina bougèrent en synchronisation avec les siennes. Elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui avait manqué d'embrasser la brune. La façon dont leurs lèvres semblaient s'épouser à la perfection, à quel point les lèvres de Regina étaient douces, à quel point leurs baisers pouvaient être doux, fermes, passionnés, rapides et lents à la fois et à quel point, à chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassaient, Emma était certaine que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Même si elle appréciait grandement ce baiser, Emma leva les mains pour repousser doucement Regina, se reculant pour rompre l'échange.

Faisant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, Emma lâcha les mains de la brune et s'éloigna tout en la regardant et secoua la tête. « Pas comme ça, Regina... Je le pensais... Prouve-le. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que la blonde dit avant d'esquiver Regina et de retourner à l'intérieur du bar afin de retrouver ses amies, incapable de passer plus de temps avec la fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur une semaine plus tôt.

Regina était persuadée d'être clouée sur place et de ne savoir ce qu'elle était censée dire ou faire. Elle avait entendu les paroles d'Emma mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce que la blonde attendait d'elle. Réussissant finalement à bouger, la brune marcha lentement vers le banc et se laissa tomber dessus en réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, elle était incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente alors que la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était quelques mots... "_Prouve-le"._


	46. Chapter 46

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre pour les un an de la fic et par ce que vous l'avez amplement mérité. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite... Merci infiniment de suivre cette histoire depuis un an déjà, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi...

Merci pour toute vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, encore une fois vous avez été juste super =D Et d'ailleurs je me demandais si pour les an de cette fic on ne pouvait pas essayer d'atteindre les 900 reviews avant le prochain chapitre ? Aussitôt que cela sera atteins je posterais la suite et ça peu importe le jour ;) (Et je pense que vous allez vouloir rapidement la suite pour savoir se qui c'est vraiment passé...)

Merci aussi aux guest qui m'ont laisser une review, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre mais sachez que vos reviews me font énormément plaisir =D

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui continu de me suivre dans cette magnifique aventure.

Je tiens aussi à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Kotani et à Virg05 (Oubliez pas le miens samedi prochain :p)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

Chapitre 46 :

« Tu as fait quoi ? » Lâcha Tink en bondissant du lit de Regina tout en regardant la brune incrédule. « Tu as vraiment dit ça ? »

Regina hocha lentement la tête avant de hausser des épaules à son amie. « Ouais! C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment? » Demanda la blonde en observant son amie d'un air suspicieux.

La brune opina de nouveau. « Bien-sûr que je l'aime... Je n'aurai jamais dit ça si je ne le pensais pas. »

« Je suis désolée, Regina mais... » Tink fit un pause en se demandant si les prochaines paroles n'étaient peut-être pas trop cruelles. « Si tu l'aimais, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu ne penses pas que je le sais ça ?! » Cassa Regina en massant son front tout en soupirant. « Je suis désolée, c'est juste que... Je ne pouvais pas le faire, Tink. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment le faire et j'ai détesté rester là à ne rien faire et à regarder à quel point elle était blessée... Mais, peu importe à quel point je me détestais de ne rien dire, je... Je n'arrivais pas à sortir les mots. »

Souriant sympathiquement et en reprenant sa place sur le lit, Tink se pencha en avant et pressa la main de Regina. « Je sais que c'est dur mais... Si tu l'aimes et que tu veux être avec elle, tu dois arrêter d'être aussi effrayée. »

« Je sais. » Murmura la brune en remontant ses genoux pour y poser son menton. « J'aimerais que ce soit si facile. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le pire, Regina ? » Commença Tink d'un air sérieux. « Dire à Kathryn et à tout le monde que tu aimes une fille ou perdre Emma ? »

Regina soupira. « Bien-sûr que le pire, c'est de perdre Emma. »

« Alors, je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Secouant la tête, Regina commença à jouer avec les draps du lit alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent progressivement. « Elle a dit que ce n'était pas le problème. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Tink qui arborait la même expression confuse que sa meilleure amie. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas le problème ? »

« Le dire à Kathryn. » Expliqua la brune. « Elle a dit que ce n'était pas le problème. »

Tink haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, tu dois bien commencer quelque part, Regina et cela me semble être un bon début. »

Laissant sa tête heurter la tête de lit, la brune laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « Mais j'en ai pas envie. »

« Arrête de faire ton bébé. » Ordonna Tink, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres face au comportement de sa meilleure amie. « Il se pourrait qu'elle ne le prenne pas si mal... Tu avais peur de me le dire et regarde-moi, je suis ici à t'aider à récupérer Emma. »

Levant à nouveau la tête, Regina arqua un sourcil et pouffa. « Vraiment ? Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde... Elle va monter sur le toit et le dire à tout le monde... Et pas seulement faire de la vie d'Emma un enfer, mais aussi la mienne. »

« C'est le karma pour toi. » Déclara Tink avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Oh... C'est vrai... Merci Tink, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me dises ça maintenant. » Marmonna la brune plus sèchement.

La blonde se mit à rire. « Je dis juste que... Si tu n'avais pas été si horrible avec Emma depuis le début, peut-être que Kathryn ne l'aurait pas été elle aussi. Emma n'aurait pas été mauvaise en retour et Kathryn ne l'aurait pas détestée pour être aussi sarcastique, arrogante et soyons honnête, une bien meilleure personne. »

« Ouais! Merci Tink... L'ironie est claire. » Marmonna Regina en se levant du lit pour marcher jusqu'à son bureau où son ordinateur l'attendait. « Putain, c'est vraiment ennuyeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda la blonde en regardant son amie ouvrir sa page Facebook mais elle ne répondit pas. « Tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense que tu es entrain de faire, hein ? »

Restant dos à Tink, Regina haussa simplement des épaules tout en continuant de taper sur son clavier. « Je ne fais rien du tout... »

« Regina Mills, si tu ouvres son profil, je jure que je vais te frapper. » Avertit Tink en se levant du lit pour venir se positionner derrière elle.

La brune tenta de cacher l'écran avec son corps lorsque la blonde s'approcha. « Je fais juste des recherches... ça n'a rien à voir. »

« C'est vraiment un ramassis de conneries ! » Cria Tink en la bousculant, la brune luttant pour garder la souris dans sa main afin d'empêcher son amie de changer de page. « Pousse-toi Mills ! Je ne vais pas te laisser l'espionner sur internet ! »

« Laisse-moi ! » Siffla Regina en essayant de garder le contrôle de son ordinateur portable lorsque Tink tenta de changer de profil sur l'écran. « Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil ! »

« Non, tu ne regardes pas ! » Ordonna la blonde en bousculant son amie avec plus de force.

« Regarder quoi ? »

Tink et Regina cessèrent de se chamailler lorsqu'elles se tournèrent et remarquèrent Kathryn qui se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Regina, les regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Rien. » Déclarèrent en même temps les deux amies.

S'aventurant un peu plus dans la pièce, Kathryn regarda les deux filles. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour que vous vous chamaillez comme ça. »

« On rigolait juste... Rien de très grave. » Déclara la brune en s'adossant contre le bureau de façon à dissimuler son ordinateur avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie.

« Donc... Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Tink pour essayer de changer subtilement de sujet.

Kathryn haussa des épaules en continuant d'avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter devant ses amies. « Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé un message. »

« Centre commercial ? » Suggéra la brune en regardant ses amies.

Opinant de la tête, Kathryn fit un pas de plus et désignant le bureau du signe de la main. « Ouais ! Je vais juste vérifier ma page Facebook pendant que tu finis de te préparer. »

Regina chercha ses mots, essayant de trouver une excuse pour empêcher son amie de s'approcher davantage mais à la place, elle bafouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles et fut poussée sur le coté par la blondinette.

Un froncement de sourcils se dessina rapidement sur le visage de Kathryn lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'écran, elle se tourna aussitôt pour faire face à ses amies. « Pourquoi c'est le profil d'Emma Swan sur l'écran ? »

S'éloignant du bureau, la brune s'assit sur le bord du lit et haussa nonchalamment des épaules. « On faisait juste quelques recherches. »

Kathryn hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran et plissa le nez. « D'abord... Pourquoi elle a une page Facebook ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un voulait être ami avec elle... »

« Eh bien, elle a des amis Kathryn. » Murmura Regina en se levant du lit pour commencer à remplir son sac à main.

Lentement mais sûrement, la brune pouvait sentir la colère l'envahir. Elle avait déjà réussi à gâcher sa relation avec Emma en un rien de temps et maintenant, elle devait s'asseoir et écouter Kathryn dire du mal de sa blonde.

Tink assistait à la scène depuis le lit, ne détachant pas son regard de la brune qui commençait à lancer son téléphone et ses clés dans son sac. Une colère palpable se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Kathryn ne cessait de parler tout en parcourant le profil d'Emma.

« Je veux dire... Regarde l'état de certaines photos. » Continua Kathryn en pointant l'écran du doigt comme si elle voulait exagéré ses dires. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que ces filles sont en train de faire ? »

Regina ferma les yeux en restant dos à Kathryn. Elle serra les dents pour essayer de ne pas gifler son amie. Prenant quelques profondes respiration, la brune commença à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas écouté Emma depuis le début et qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle voulait rester amie avec Kathryn. A chaque mot qui quittait la bouche de cette dernière, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle perdait de plus en plus son sang froid et elle s'était mordue la langue tellement de fois. Quelques semaines auparavant, si elles avaient été assises dans sa chambre et que le profil d'Emma avait été ouvert, elles auraient probablement eu un bon fou rire ensemble et Regina aurait été plus que contente de les rejoindre pour se moquer d'Emma. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Emma était la petite-amie de Regina. Emma était la fille que la brune aimait. Et écouter quelqu'un qui était supposé être son amie dire du mal d'Emma suscitait un sentiment de colère qu'elle ne savait contrôler.

Tink continuait de regarder sans bouger de sa position. Ayant vu assez de fois Regina énervée, elle savait lorsque la brune était sur le point de craquer. Les mains de la brune étaient formaient en poings, ses phalanges commençaient à pâlir et ses yeux était légèrement fermés alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer et d'essayer d'ignorer les paroles de Kathryn.

« Kathryn... Laisse tomber, d'accord ? » Lança Tink en essayant désespérément de désamorcer la situation. Autant elle voulait que Regina soit honnête et qu'elle arrête de mentir à son amie, se lancer dans une dispute n'était pas une bonne idée non plus.

Kathryn se tourna et rigola. « Non, mais allez... Elle a poussé Regina contre un lavabo dans les toilettes d'un aéroport et pensait avoir suscité son intérêt ? Swan a besoin de redescendre sur Terre. Elle ne peut pas forcer Regina à av... »

« ELLE NE M'A PAS FORCEE D'ACCORD ?! » Interrompit la brune qui perdit finalement son sang froid. Elle se tourna pour regarder Kathryn qui la fixait les yeux écarquillés face à une telle colère qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. « Elle ne m'a pas forcée, j'en avais vraiment envie. Alors, laisse tomber. »

Un long silence plana dans la pièce, un calme insupportable. Kathryn ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. En état de choc, elle était incapable de formuler la moindre phrase. Tink observa ses deux amies, peu sûre de ce qui allait se passer mais prête à essayer d'empêcher toute dispute de prendre place.

« Attends... » Kathryn fit une pause, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire. « Tu veux dire que... Toi... et Swan e... »

« Emma. » Coupa Regina en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et soupira. « Elle s'appelle Emma. »

Kathryn croisa le regard de l'autre blonde qui restait silencieuse et regarda à nouveau la brune. « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas comprendre cela par-toi même ? » Demanda Regina en s'adossant contre le mur derrière elle, essayant de faire dissimuler la colère qui l'avait envahie plus tôt. Aucun doute n'était permis, intérieurement elle était hors de contrôle alors qu'elle ne le montrait pas à l'extérieur. Rien qu'en regardant Kathryn, elle pouvait deviner que cette dernière n'allait pas accepter le fait qu'elle puisse sortir avec Emma. Mais pour une certaine raison, cela n'avait plus l'air de la déranger à présent. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à dévoiler ses sentiments à Emma et qu'elle devait lui prouver la véracité de ses propos, quelque chose s'était déclenché en elle. Malgré qu'elle risquait de perdre sa relation avec sa jolie blonde, elle ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire, à écouter Kathryn insulter la fille qu'elle aimait, elle venait de dépasser les bornes. Si perdre son amitié avec la blonde était le prix à payer pour être avec Emma, Regina décida que ce sacrifice était justifié. Après tout, Kathryn était bien capable d'abandonner la brune à cause de sa relation avec Emma alors qu'elle aurait pu agir comme une véritable amie et accepter cette situation.

« Donc, tu es... » Bégaya Kathryn, incertaine de savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

Regina arqua un sourcil. « Je suis quoi ? »

« Une lesbienne maintenant ? » Demanda Kathryn dont les sourcils se froncèrent davantage après avoir posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Parce que ce n'est pas bien, Regina ! Comment toi, tu peux être lesbienne ?! »

La brune roula des yeux en se retirant du mur pour se tenir droite. « Je ne suis pas lesbienne. »

« Mais, tu couches avec ''Emma'' ? » Demanda Kathryn en insistant sur le prénom de la blonde de la manière la plus condescendante possible.

Faisant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, Regina réfléchit à sa réponse. Elle savait que c'était l'heure de la vérité à présent. Si elle disait oui, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible et malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle réussit finalement à trouver la force suffisant pour opiner de la tête. « Ouais ! »

« Depuis quand ? » Hurla Kathryn dont les yeux s'écarquillaient violemment.

Réfléchissant la question pendant une minute, la brune plissa les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de faire le calcul. « Environ trois semaines. »

« Putain! Tu dois vraiment te foutre de moi ! » Cria Kathryn en bondissant de sa chaise pour regarder alternativement ses deux amies. « Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? »

Tink hocha la tête lentement. « Ouais ! Je le savais. »

« Tu as baisé Emma Swan ? » Demanda Kathryn, énervée en pointant du doigt Regina et en lui lançant un regard noir. « Putain ! Sais-tu à quel point c'est mal, Regina ?! »

…

Emma étira ses jambes sur le canapé tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud pendant qu'elle zappait les chaînes de télé à la recherche d'un programme décent à regarder.

« Nul... Ennuyeux... Déjà vu. » Marmonna-t-elle en appuyant sur les touches de la télécommande tout en buvant une gorgée.

Rosie apparut de la cuisine, une mine renfrognée vers la blonde en s'approchant du canapé. « Oh non ! Ne te lève pas pour moi Em', je suis très bien par terre... »

« Super. » Marmonna la blonde sans quitter la télévision des yeux, changeant sans cesse de chaîne.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose à l'extérieur attira l'intention de Rosie et la fit regarder par la fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir à travers la vitre et un froncement de sourcils se dessina instantanément sur son visage.

« Emma... Il y a une fille assise sur notre muret. » Déclara-t-elle en continuant d'examiner l'étrangère.

Emma roula des yeux. « Chouette... La fiancée que je me suis commandée sur internet vient d'arriver. »

Rosie se tourna sur place, regardant la blonde incrédule. « Tu ne peux pas être si désespérée, Emma ? Comment as-tu pu te l'offrir ? »

« Bon sang ! Rosie, je rigole. Évidemment que j'ai n'ai pas commandé une fiancée. » Déclara Emma qui n'en revenait pas que sa sœur soit aussi naïve par moment.

« Eh bien, qui c'est alors ? » Demanda Rosie, impatiente alors qu'elle se tourna de nouveau pour remarquer que la fille n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La blonde soupira. « Je ne sais pas, Rosie et je m'en fiche. »

« Elle est plutôt hot. » Essaya sa sœur en espérant que cela inciterait Emma à se lever du canapé. « Jolie cheveux brun... Bien foutue... Un sens de la mode plutôt pas mal. »

Emma plissa des yeux lorsque Rosie décrit la fille et elle se leva aussitôt pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle regarda, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser de qui il s'agissait et alla ouvrir.

« Qui est ce ? » Questionna Rosie, désireuse de découvrir l'identité de la fille qui se tenait devant leur fenêtre.

La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et enfila rapidement ses bottes. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches en s'approchant du muret.

Silencieusement, elle s'assit aux cotés de la jeune fille et soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Regina ? »

L'intéressée renifla et porta une main à son visage. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que la blonde réalisa que la brune pleurait. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, il était évident que la brune était dans cet état depuis un bon moment maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle était incapable d'être insensible et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier pour sa petite-amie.

Regina s'essuya les yeux et parla d'une voix tremblante. « Je l'ai dit à Kathryn. »

« Et ? » Demanda Emma en essayant de ne pas paraître choquée face aux aveux de la brune. « Comment elle l'a pris ? »

Secouant la tête, la brune sentit de nouvelles larmes se former et ne put retenir un autre sanglot. « Horriblement. »


	47. Chapter 47

Coucou tout le monde,

Euh... 50 reviews en même pas 24h ? C'est juste wow MERCI ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on approche tout doucement des 1000 reviews c'est juste énorme.

Bon comme vous pouvez vous en doutez je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews (Je rentre seulement de soirée et je vous avoue que mon lit n'arrête pas de m'appeler mais je voulais quand même tenir ma promesse avant de m'écrouler :p) mais je vais essayer de faire ça dans la semaine promis :)

Merci aux guest pour vos reviews et merci Mikail pour toutes tes reviews (Je ne sais pas si c'est de la triche mais je pense qu'on peut te dire merci :p)

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour tout se qu'elle fait pour cette fic.

Comme promis voici la suite que vous avez plus que mérité. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, comme quoi sa paye. (3 chapitres cette semaine o_0)

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture à tous et encore une fois MERCI =D

* * *

Chapitre 47:

Emma soupira en se rapprochant un peu plus de Regina lorsque cette dernière commença à sangloter davantage. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_**Flash-back**_

_« Tu as baisé Emma Swan ? » Demanda Kathryn, énervée en pointant du doigt Regina et en lui lançant un regard noir. « Putain ! Sais-tu à quel point c'est mal, Regina ?! » _

_« Mal ? » Demanda Regina incrédule alors que sa colère commençait à refaire surface. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec ça au juste ? »_

_Kathryn regarda son amie de la même façon. « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? C'est une pure chienne ! Elle est arrogante sans la moindre raison et elle ne fait rien de plus que de dire de la merde. Elle ne fait aussi que se dandiner comme si c'était la personne la plus formidable au monde ! » _

_« Oh ! C'est osé venant de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda Regina. « On a été horrible envers elle... Et pas qu'avec elle, mais envers tout le monde aussi ! On agissait comme si le collège et le lycée nous appartenaient et on faisait de la vie de tout le monde un véritable enfer... J'ai honte de la façon dont nous les avons tous traités ! »_

_« Et qui est celle qui à commencé tout ça ? » Demanda Kathryn en regardant son amie dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse qui ne venait pas. « Parce que dès que Swan a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était gay, tu n'as pas passé une journée sans lui pourrir la vie. Tu es celle qui nous a dit à quel point c'était dégoûtant et tu étais l'instigatrice de tout ce que nous lui avons fait ! » _

_Regina plissa les yeux. « Et si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour tout changer, je le ferais. »_

_« Mais tu ne peux pas, Regina ! Tu es aussi mauvaise que chacune d'entre nous.. Seulement, il semblerait que tu sois devenue une pâle copie de toi-même et que tu aies laissé la culpabilité t'envahir. » Lança en retour Kathryn. « Parce que la Regina que je connais n'aurait jamais couché avec Emma Swan tout ça parce qu'elle se sentait mal à propos de quelques insultes à l'école. » _

_Tout en fixant son amie, la brune pouvait sentir sa colère atteindre son paroxysme. « Tu penses que c'est ça ? Je __**ne**__ suis __**pas**__ le genre de personne à coucher avec quelqu'un par culpabilité et je ne l'ai jamais été... Je voulais vraiment le faire ! Je la voulais ! Et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de m'arrêter et que ça a foutu le bordel dans ma tête... Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. » _

_« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? » Répéta Kathryn qui refusait de croire ce qu'elle entendait. « Nous pouvons tous nous en empêcher! Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir fini dans le même lit qu'elle et je pense pouvoir répondre à celle-là aussi pour Tink. » _

_L'intéressée gesticula, mal à l'aise pour avoir été mêlée à la dispute. « Je pense pas que ce soit le problème, Kathryn. » _

_Se tournant pour faire face à l'autre fille, Kathryn regarda son amie d'un air suspicieux. «Ne me dis pas que tu es de son coté ? »_

_« Pourquoi avons nous besoin de choisir un camp ? » Demanda Tink. « Je l'ai vue avec Emma et elles tiennent vraiment l'une à l'autre... Pourquoi est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Et pourquoi c'est un sujet sur lequel on doit se disputer ? »_

_Regina adressa un faible sourire à sa véritable meilleure amie mais l'effaça instantanément lorsque Kathryn se tourna vers elle et qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler._

_« Regina, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Hurla Kathryn. « Pense à ce que tout le monde va dire sur toi. Tu vas être dans la même positon que Swan et... »_

_« EMMA ! » Cria la brune, incapable de contenir sa colère à présent alors qu'elle continuait de parler à Kathryn. « Son nom est Emma, d'accord ?! Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui elle est réellement... Tu n'as aucun droit de parler d'elle comme ça ! »_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Regina, tu m'appelles ''Swan'' tout le temps. »

« Oui mais... C'est différent quand moi je le fais. » Murmura la brune. « Elle le dit de manière condescendante... C'est d'accord quand quelqu'un comme Ruby ou Belle t'appelle comme ça, c'est juste un surnom. »

« Je suppose... » La blonde soupira en posant sa main sur celle de Regina et la lui serra de façon rassurante. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? Est-ce que tu es partie ? »

La brune secoua la tête lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir de nouveau bouleversée. « J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. »

_**Flash-back**_

_« Oh ! **Je** n'ai pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça ? » Répéta Kathryn. « Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te rappelle tout ce que tu lui as fait quand nous étions à l'école ? Et soudainement, c'est moi la méchante. »_

_« Au moins, je ressens réellement du remord pour ce que j'ai fait ! » Lança en retour Regina. « Et si je dois le faire, je passerai tout le temps qu'il faut pour le montrer à Emma ! » _

_Rigolant froidement, Kathryn secoua la tête. « Tu ne te sens pas mal, Regina. Arrête de te mentir. Tu as aimé chaque minute de ce que nous lui avons fait à l'école. Tu avais l'habitude d'en rire par la suite et de te réjouir de la façon dont tu avais réussi à la faire se sentir mal ! »_

_La brune ferma les yeux afin de tenter de ne pas laisser sa colère se transformer en larmes dès que Kathryn parlait. Elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière puisse voir qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle refusait de lui montrer un signe de faiblesse alors que son amie continuait de parler mais lorsqu'elle continua sa tirade sur la façon dont elle avait traité Emma dans le passé, Regina sut qu'elle serait incapable de cacher éternellement sa tristesse. _

_« Tu étais tout le temps celle qui cherchait un moyen de la faire se sentir mal. » Continua Kathryn. « Tu avais l'habitude d'avoir ce regard joyeux sur le visage à chaque fois que nous tombions nez-à-nez avec elle et que tu avais la chance de jouer avec elle. »_

_« Et j'aimerais pouvoir changer tout ça. » Coupa Regina, d'une voix soudainement plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent._

_Secouant la tête, Kathryn continua. « Non, c'est pas vrai... Tu disais toujours à quel point c'était amusant de torturer Emma et à quel point elle le méritait pour être aussi arrogante. Tu disais à tout le monde de rester loin d'elle parce qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une ''dégoûtante lesbienne'' qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ses yeux pour elle et qu'elle te matait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion... Je suis surprise qu'elle ai continué de venir en sport après tout ce que tu lui as fait traverser... Les vestiaires devaient être comme Noël pour toi. Une pièce remplie de filles qui pouvaient se retourner contre Emma avec quelques paroles dures... Et quand Emma avait cet air de défaite sur le visage et ne pouvait plus penser à quelque chose à dire en retour ? Wow ! Ton visage s'illuminait comme jamais, tout simplement parce que tu avais finalement réussi à la briser. »_

_« Tu penses que je suis fière de ça ? » Demanda la brune. « Tu penses que quand je repense à tout ces souvenirs, ça me rend heureuse ? Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu faire à Emma, ça me rend malade et je ferais n'importe quoi pour changer tout ça ! J'ai prétendu être cette personne forte, puissante à l'école mais j'étais probablement la plus faible d'entre toutes. Je me suis moquée d'Emma parce que c'était facile et ça me donnait l'impression d'être la meilleure... Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait. » _

_« Alors quoi maintenant, Regina ? » Demanda Kathryn. « Tu te sentais tellement mal que tu pensais que quelques parties de jambe en l'air à l'hôtel allaient arranger tout ça ? Tu te disais ''Et puis merde, personne ne va jamais le découvrir et c'est une bonne façon d'améliorer mon karma?'' »_

_La brune secoua la tête. « Bien sur que non ! »_

_« Oh ! Alors, peut-être que tu en as eu marre de coucher avec tous les mecs de Storybrooke et que tu as voulu donner une chance aux filles ? » Questionna Kathryn qui commençait à sourire en coin en voyant que ses paroles atteignaient Regina. « Parce que soyons honnête, une fille désespérée comme Emma Swan, c'est quelque chose... Tu lui as probablement fait une faveur pour être honnête. Je parie qu'elle espérait que tu sois découverte pour qu'elle puisse gagner des points après avoir couché avec la fille la plus populaire de l'école. »_

_« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ! » Cria la brune. « Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi ma relation avec Emma ressemble et tu n'as aucune idée de comment elle est vraiment... Comment peux-tu te tenir là et me juger pour ce que j'ai fait alors que tu as fait mille fois pire ? »_

_Pouffant de rire, Kathryn arqua un sourcil. « Oh ! Je suis pire ? J'aimerais bien voir en quoi. »_

_« Parce que moi, je peux admettre que ce que j'ai fait était mal. » Déclara Regina. « Je sais que tout ce que j'ai fait à l'école était horrible et **jamais** je ne redeviendrai cette personne... Tu es toujours la même et tu n'as jamais ressenti un tant soit peu de culpabilité. Tu me traites exactement de la même façon que nous avions traité Emma. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse d'une fille... Tu es supposée être mon amie et tu me traites comme de la merde à cause de la personne avec qui je sors ! »_

_« Eh bien, tu obtiens exactement ce que tu mérites ! » Hurla Kathryn avant que Regina n'eut la chance de continuer. « Tu vas finalement voir ce que tu as fait traverser à Emma parce que si tu continue cette sordide ''relation'', les choses ne vont pas être faciles pour toi. La superbe Regina Mills ne sera désormais plus la reine de l'univers et les gens ne tomberont plus à tes pieds maintenant. Tu verras **exactement** ce qu'Emma a dû endurer car tu vas avoir le même traitement. » _

_La brune fronça des sourcils en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une menace ?! »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une menace . » Commença Kathryn. « Mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que je vais me tenir à tes côtés et supporter cette idée de toi ''aimant'' Emma... Tu as besoin de redescendre sur Terre et de te rappeler qui est Regina Mills, elle n'est certainement pas la gouinasse de petite-amie d'Emma Swan. » _

_« Oh ! Alors c'est ça ? » Demanda Regina dont la voix commença à se fissurer alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses émotions. « Je sors avec Emma donc tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ? »_

_« Pas que moi, Regina. » Déclara Kathryn en la regardant avec dégoût. « Tu vas perdre tout le monde et tout ce que tu as jamais eu. Il ne restera plus qu'Emma et toi pour méditer sur le fait d'être toutes les deux malades ! »_

_**Fin du Flash-back **_

« Wow... » Murmura Emma alors que les larmes de Regina commencèrent à couler de plus belle. « Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle... Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle allait mal le prendre mais ça... Bon sang, Regina. »

Opinant lentement de la tête, la brune prit une faible inspiration. « Ouais, elle... Aurait pu mieux le prendre. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? » Demanda Emma.

Regina haussa des épaules. « Elle est partie. »

« Et tu es venue ici ? »

Secouant la tête doucement, la brune se pinça les lèvres. « J'allais te téléphoner... Mais je me suis dit que tu n'allais sûrement pas répondre. J'étais vraiment bouleversée et j'ai dit à Tink que j'aurais aimé savoir où tu habites... Elle m'a dit que c'était ici... Et me voilà. »

« Comment Tink savait ? » Questionna la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Un exposé quand vous étiez en primaire. » Murmura Regina. « Elle a dit qu'elle avait dû venir chez toi pour le faire. »

Emma hocha la tête, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Cette fille a une excellente mémoire. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis si bouleversée. » Déclara Regina. « C'est... Je pense que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que certaines des choses qu'elle a dites sont vraies. »

Un froncement de sourcil se dessina rapidement sur le visage de la blonde aux mots de la brune. « Rien de ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, Regina... Elle voulait juste être méchante. »

« Non, elle avait raison. » Corrigea Regina. « J'ai mérité tout ce qu'elle m'a balancé et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais aucun droit de lui dire que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait parce que j'étais la pire de toutes... J'ai été une véritable hypocrite. »

Soupirant, Emma serra une nouvelle fois la main de la brune. « Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé... **Personne **ne mérite d'être traité de cette façon. Tu as peut-être fait des tas de mauvaises choses mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ''mérites'' qu'on te parle comme ça... Aussi, tu ne devrais pas avoir ta supposée "amie" qui te traite comme de la merde à cause de ce tu es."

« Je suppose. » Murmura Regina. « Je savais que tu trouverais les mots justes pour améliorer un peu les choses. »

La blonde rigola. « Eh bien, j'ai un peu vécu la même chose dans le passé. »

« Je suis désolée pour... Être venue ici. » Marmonna Regina en regardant ses genoux. « Je ne savais pas où aller et j'ai... J'avais besoin de toi. »

Emma hocha la tête. « C'est bon... Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie pas de toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la brune en levant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de la blonde.

« Bien-sûr. » Déclara Emma. « Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne sans cœur, tu sais ? Et je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir bouleversée. »

« Merci. » Murmura la brune en faisant une pause avant de se tourner face à la blonde. « Tu me manques, Em'. »

Emma soupira, levant les yeux pour regarder le ciel alors qu'elle assimila les mots de Regina puis la regarda de nouveau. « Tu me manques aussi. »

« Je déteste ça. » Déclara Regina pendant que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. « Je déteste savoir que j'ai gâché tout ça... J'aimerais lui avoir dit quelque chose lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion la première fois... Je ne peux pas supporter ça. »

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas été le monde des Bisounours pour moi non plus ces dernier temps, Regina. » Dit Emma en prenant une profonde inspiration en réfléchissant à ses prochains mots. « Je ne peux juste pas faire ça, pour l'instant. »

La brune fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que... Je t'ai fait confiance et je t'ai crue quand tu m'as dit que tu tenais à moi. Ensuite, tu m'as brisé le cœur pour sauver les apparences. » Expliqua Emma. « Et maintenant, j'ai peur que tu le refasses à nouveau. »

« Je ne le referai pas, je... »

« Non, Regina. » Coupa la blonde. « Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une chose de le dire mais une autre de le penser... Comment je peux savoir que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un apprendra la vérité sur nous, que la même chose ne va pas encore arriver ? »

« Parce que maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait d'être sans toi. » Argumenta Regina. « Maintenant, je sais à quel point ça fait mal d'avoir tout gâché et que je dois vivre avec les conséquences... Il n'y a personne d'autre qui compte autant que toi à mes yeux, Em'. »

Emma regarda sa main qui était posée sur celle de Regina, faisant lentement courir son pouce sur sa peau douce. « Je ne peux juste pas faire ça, pour le moment... Je n'ai jamais arrêté de me préoccuper de toi et je pense que je n'arrêterai jamais. Mais avant que je te laisse m'approcher à nouveau, j'ai besoin de temps pour t'accorder à nouveau ma confiance... J'ai besoin que tu me prouves ce que tu ressens réellement pour moi. »

« Et comment je suis censée faire ça au juste ? » Demanda Regina.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles jusqu'à ce que la brune ne soupire et ouvre la bouche pour parler. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, maintenant ? »

« Maintenant... » La blonde en essayant de trouver une réponse mais haussa finalement les épaules. « Je suppose qu'on reste assises. »

Se rapprochant un peu plus, Regina plaça sa main sur le bras d'Emma, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux pour apprécier au mieux la sensation d'avoir sa petite-amie près d'elle. « D'accord... »


	48. Chapter 48

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais ma bêta ayant un emploi du temps chargé n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de corriger les chapitres que je lui avais envoyé.

Je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour les 1000 reviews (Merci Littlesitter de l'avoir posté =D), j'ai pas de mot pour vous dire à quel point ça me touche. Merci aux guests pour toutes vos reviews et merci au guest qui a laissé une review sur chaque chapitres c'est avec plaisir que je les ai lu.

Merci à ma super bêta EvilMel-Evilqueen qui comme toujours rend toute cette histoire encore plus belle.

Petit chapitre tranquille pour mettre en place les 3 derniers chapitres à venir. (Et oui plus que 3 chapitres :'-( )

Petite question : Vous préférez avoir deux chapitres cette semaine et par contre ne pas savoir quand la suite arrive (sa dépend de l'emploi du temps de ma bêta cette semaine) ou juste un chapitre cette semaine et du coup être sur d'en avoir un lundi prochain ?

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout pensez à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

A bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 48:

« Je pense que je vais vomir. » Grogna Emma tout en montant les escaliers avec ses meilleures amies.

Ruby rigola en tapotant le dos de la blonde. « Ça va aller Em', détends-toi. »

« Notre avenir se joue aujourd'hui ! » Rappela la blonde qui semblait de plus en plus irritée par l'attitude décontracté de la brune aux mèches rouges. « Si nous n'obtenons pas les résultats que nous voulons, toute notre vie sera fichue. »

« Et comment ! Emma et toi allez tout déchirer à Boston comme vous l'aviez prévu ? » Rigola Belle.

Ruby haussa des épaules en arrivant au sommet des escaliers qui menaient vers la salle commune du lycée. « Pardonnez-moi d'avoir un peu confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en moi. » Murmura la blonde tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle fut instantanément frappée par le vacarme qui remplissait la pièce. « Je me dis juste que c'est un jour important et qu'on ne devrait pas le prendre à la légère. »

« Eh bien, peu importe ce qui va se passer. » Commença Belle en enroulant un bras autour du cou d'Emma alors qu'elles marchaient vers la table au fond de la pièce. « Nous allons faire dignement la fête ce soir. »

Opinant doucement de la tête, la blonde se prépara à la réaction qu'elle allait obtenir à l'annonce de sa réponse. « Ouais ! Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller ce soir... »

A l'instant où Ruby et Belle allaient protester, Monsieur Hopper, qui était assis derrière une table, tapa dans ses mains et sourit aux trois filles.

« Mesdemoiselles, je suppose que vous êtes venues pour récupérer vos résultats ? » Demanda l'homme plus âgé qui commença à fouiller dans les enveloppes en face de lui pour trouver les bonnes.

C'était jeudi, soit quatre jours après que Regina ait débarqué chez Emma afin d'avoir une longue discussion. C'était la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Malgré le fait qu'elles voulaient de nouveau se voir, la fierté d'Emma avait repris le dessus et la brune était trop occupée à penser au moyen qui lui permettrait de récupérer la blonde.

Regina avait désespérément voulu contacter sa petite-amie ces derniers jours, ne serait-ce qu'un message pour lui dire qu'elle pensait à elle. La brune se contentait du moindre contact. Mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer Emma et avait opté pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir à un bon plan pour récupérer la blonde. Malheureusement, rien n'avait germé dans son esprit et par conséquent, elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

La blonde, d'autre part, avait décidé d'être têtue. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait que la brune lui manquait et ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'elle tenait profondément à cette dernière. Mais la peur d'être blessée, réticente à baisser sa garde et trop fière pour être la première à craquer, Emma s'était arrangée pour se distraire et sortir son unique centre d'intérêt de la tête.

Le jour des résultats d'examens était arrivé et les deux filles étaient conscientes qu'elles risquaient de se croiser, sans même mentionner la tempête Kathryn. Regina n'avait pas parlé à son ''amie'' depuis leur confrontation et ne savait pas si cette dernière avait l'intention de garder sa relation avec Emma secrète ou non. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, la brune ne voulait pas que Kathryn fasse une scène au beau milieu du club et espérait désespérément qu'elle se taise ou encore mieux, qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vision.

« Ah ! Nous y voilà ! » Déclara Monsieur Hopper en tendant trois enveloppes vers Emma, Belle et Ruby. « Bonne chance, les filles. »

Ne donnant aucune réponse cohérente à leur professeur principal, la blonde lâcha un petit grognement puis se dirigea dans le coin de la pièce, l'enveloppe à la main.

« Merde merde merde merde. » Grommela-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur le papier marron qui lui dirait si oui ou non elle irait à fac à la rentrée prochaine. Emma n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle savait qu'elle était une fille intelligente et n'avait pas peur de l'admettre même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir malade à l'idée d'avoir pu échouer.

« Ouvre-la, Em'. » Ordonna Ruby en saisissant le haut de sa propre enveloppe. « On l'ouvre en même temps, d'accord ? »

Hochant doucement la tête, la blonde plongea ses doigts vers le sceau de l'enveloppe, prête à l'ouvrir. « Prête alors ? »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, offrant un sourire à Emma alors qu'elles ouvrirent en même temps. La blonde sortit rapidement le papier et le scanna rapidement sans même pouvoir changer d'avis.

Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage d'Emma lorsqu'elle en analysa le contenu. « Mon Dieu ! Je suis trop douée. Deux A et un B. »

Se tournant vers la blonde avec un sourire similaire, Ruby leva la main pour taper dans celle de la blonde. « Boston nous voilà ! »

« Tu as eu combien ? » Demanda Emma en se tournant pour faire face à Belle.

Levant la tête, Belle haussa des épaules en souriant. « Pas que ça importe puisque j'ai déjà trouvé un boulot, mais je m'en suis sortie. Juste un C et un D. »

« Ok ! Maintenant que nous avons ce que nous voulons. » Commença Ruby en se tournant pour faire face à Emma pour la fixer sérieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je ne viens pas ce soir Em' ? »

« Exactement ça. Je ne... Pense pas... Y all... » La blonde s'arrêta lorsqu'elle regarda de l'autre coté de la pièce. Elle ne prêtait désormais plus attention à ses amies mais à la fille qui était actuellement en train d'ouvrir son enveloppe, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

Emma regarda attentivement Regina qui sortait le papier de son enveloppe et le lut. Un sourire se dessina instantanément sur les lèvres de la brune puis elle sauta dans les bras de son amie pour un câlin.

Belle claqua ses doigts devant le visage de la blonde, impatiente. « La terre à Emma ! »

« Hein ? » Surprise, la blonde se tourna vers son amie confuse. « Quoi ? »

« Va lui parler si tu en as envie. » Déclara Ruby en désignant Regina d'un signe de la tête.

Emma secoua la tête en tournant le dos à la brune pour qu'elle ne puisse plus être distraite par elle. « Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle pense autrement que toi. » Murmura Belle en poussant Ruby sur le coté afin de s'éloigner de la blonde.

Aux mots de ses amies, un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur le visage d'Emma et se tourna à temps pour voir Regina s'approcher d'elle.

« Hey. » Accueilli tranquillement la brune, incertaine de savoir si Emma voulait lui parler.

Emma lui sourit immédiatement. « Hey. »

« Alors ça a donné quoi ? » Demanda Regina en montrant la lettre que tenait la blonde.

« Plutôt bien en fait... Deux A et un B. » Déclara Emma dont le sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir.

« Ahhh. » La brune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas qu'un joli visage, alors ? »

Amusée, la blonde secoua la tête. « Il semblerait que non... Et pour toi ? Tu t'en es sortie comment ? »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que toi mais je m'en suis sortie avec deux B et un C. Donc, on dirait bien que je vais à la fac. »

« Bien joué... Je suis contente pour toi. » Déclara sincèrement Emma.

Le visage de Regina s'illumina davantage aux mots de sa petite-amie. « Merci Em'... Donc... Tu vas à la soirée du lycée ce soir ? »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, Emma secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais je sens qu'on va m'y forcer. »

« Ruby n'est pas vraiment heureuse de ton manque d'enthousiasme ? » Demanda la brune en rigolant, ce qui suscita un nouveau hochement de tête de la part de la blonde. « Évidemment que tu vas y aller, Em'. »

« Évidemment ? » Questionna cette dernière.

Regina hocha la tête en rigolant. « Tu sais qu'un non n'est pas une réponse valable pour elle. »

« Est-ce que tu y vas ? » Demanda Emma, peu sûre de vouloir vraiment obtenir une réponse.

Regardant brièvement le sol, Regina haussa des épaules et soupira. « Je ne suis pas sûre... A cause de toute l'histoire avec Kathryn... Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment faire face à ça. »

« Ou tu sais... Tu pourrais juste tout affronter ? » Suggéra la blonde sur un ton plus sarcastique et condescendent que prévu, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la brune qui fronçait des sourcils. « Désolée... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Je pense juste que si tu veux arrêter de fuir, tu devrais simplement le faire. »

« Ouais ! Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'écouter Kathryn me crier dessus et nous embarrasser au milieu du club soit quelque chose que je veux pour marquer la fin de mes années de lycée. » Déclara Regina.

Emma haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, elle m'a embarrassée durant cinq ou six ans. Je pense que je peux endurer une autre soirée. »

« Tu as toujours été la plus courageuse de nous deux. » Dit la brune avec un petit sourire. « Peut-être que si tu décidais d'être mon rencard, je pourrais envisager cette possibilité. »

Arquant un sourcil, Emma regarda Regina sceptique. « Tu veux vraiment que je sois ton rencard pour la fête du lycée ? »

« Si ça veux dire que je peux te récupérer. » Marmonna Regina en se triturant nerveusement les mains. « Si c'est ce que j'ai à faire pour te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi... Eh bien, je le ferai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ''Je ne suis pas assez courageuse'' ? »

La brune regarda ses chaussures en continuant de jouer avec ses mains. « Si c'est avec toi, ce ne sera pas si mauvais. »

« D'accord. » Déclara simplement la blonde.

Regina leva rapidement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Emma. « D'accord... Quoi ? »

« D'accord, tu peux être mon rencard. » Expliqua Emma.

Tout en souriant, la brune secoua la tête. « Est-ce que c'est nécessaire de répondre comme si tu me faisais une faveur ? J'ai dis si tu **voulais** être mon rencard. »

« Eh bien... » La blonde lui rendit son sourire. « Seulement si quelqu'un me le demande vraiment gentiment. »

« Wow ! Tu essaies vraiment de m'en faire baver, hein ? » Demanda Regina, ce qui suscita un hochement de tête de la part d'une blonde très souriante. « D'accord... Tu as gagné... Emma Swan, accepteriez-vous d'être mon rencard ce soir ? »

Portant une main à sa propre oreille, Emma fronça des sourcils. « Je ne pense pas avoir entendu un ''s'il te plaît'' là dedans... »

Regina roula des yeux en frappant légèrement le bras de la blonde. « Est-ce que tu voudrais, **s'il te plaît**, être mon rencard ce soir bébé ? »

Le mot avait glissé tellement facilement de la bouche de Regina qu'elle n'avait réalisé que trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire à haute voix. Mais, après une fraction de seconde de choc, un sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage d'Emma et la brune se sentit soulagée que le petit surnom ne l'ait pas énervée.

« C'est un rencard alors. » Déclara la blonde en lui offrant un clin d'œil avant de se tourner brièvement pour regarder Belle et Ruby avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite-amie. « Je suppose que je te vois ce soir, alors ? »

Regina hocha la tête. « Je te vois ce soir. »

Ce fut seulement lorsque la blonde marcha en direction de ses amies que la réalité frappa soudainement la brune. Certes elle était prête à tout pour récupérer Emma mais elle devrait maintenant marcher dans un club avec Emma Swan comme rencard et n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez de courage pour le faire. Elle allait devoir faire face a tout le lycée. Ces gens avec qui elle avait grandi, ces personnes qui la connaissaient comme la plus populaire, comme une croqueuse d'homme et comme la fille la plus sexy. Regina sentit son estomac se retourner et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal lorsqu'elle pensa à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était impliquée. Elle pouvait déjà sentir ses mains devenir moites. La fête n'étant que dans quelques heures, elle n'avait aucune idée d'être réellement prête pour ça et si elle avait bien fait de prendre cette décision.

« Putain de merde. » Murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle tentait de penser aux nombreux scénarios qui pourraient se dérouler durant la soirée.

Personne ne se moquait de Regina Mills. Personne ne posait les yeux sur elle. Personne ne disait de mauvaises choses sur elle. Mais elle savait qu'à la seconde où tout le monde apprendrait qu'Emma Swan était son rencard, elle devrait s'attendre à une multitude de commérages, de critiques et de moqueries. Même avec Emma à ses cotés, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tout encaisser.

Même si sa tête était ensevelie sous une tonne de pensées, une chose était pourtant sûre dans son esprit. Le découvrir lui avait demandé pas mal de temps. Est-ce qu'elle aimait assez Emma Swan pour prendre le risque de voir son empire s'effondrer ?


	49. Chapter 49

Coucou tout le monde,

Après avoir réfléchis longuement j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fiction après ce chapitre...

Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et vous attends à la fin.

Ne me détestez pas...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 49:

« Bon allez ! » Cria la blonde en regardant sérieusement Ruby assise de l'autre coté de la table. « C'est la seconde fois en trente secondes que vous vous lancez ''le regard''. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les trois filles étaient assises à une table dans un coin du bar. Elles étaient arrivées une demi-heure plus tôt et avaient déjà consommé plus d'alcool qu'il était sûrement permis afin de passer une soirée avec des gens qu'elles préféreraient oublier. Emma avait attentivement étudié la brune aux mèches rouges pendant tout ce temps et était maintenant persuadée qu'elle échangeait des regard ''entendus'' avec Graham qui était au bar avec Killian.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ruby en feignant l'innocence tout en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Je le regarde et alors...? Il n'y a aucun ''regard''. »

Belle rigola en frappant le bras de Ruby. « On ne nous la fait pas, Ruby... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Haussant nonchalamment des épaules, l'intéressée se gratta l'arrière de la nuque mal à l'aise. « Il m'a en quelque sorte demandé de sortir avec lui... On a beaucoup parlé depuis l'Espagne. »

« Petite cachottière ! » Hurla la blonde tout en souriant à son amie. « Donc, tu vas sortir avec Graham maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Ruby qui commençait à se sentir gênée. « Il est gentil et tout... »

Emma roula des yeux. « Mais ? »

« Mais rien... J'ai juste... » Ruby grogna de frustration en essayant de s'expliquer. « Je ne sais pas, il me veut comme petite amie et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être la petite-amie de quelqu'un. »

« Parce que tu veux continuer de t'envoyer en l'air sans te poser de questions ? » Rigola Belle.

Faisant une grimace à son amie, Ruby lui frappa amicalement le bras. « NON ! Je ne veux pas m'envoyer en l'air... Je suppose que je vais voir comment vont se dérouler les choses. »

« Peu importe. Où est ta petite-amie ? » Demanda Belle en se tournant vers Emma.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment l'appeler ainsi à l'heure actuelle ? » Questionna la blonde.

« Eh bien, où est ta... Regina alors ? » Rigola la brune aux yeux bleus.

Haussant des épaules, Emma prit une grosse gorgée de sa boisson. « Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quand elle va se montrer... Ou plutôt de savoir **si **elle va se montrer. »

« Tu penses qu'elle va te poser un lapin ? » Demanda Ruby en fronçant des sourcils. « Parce que je suis désolée mais si elle se fout encore une fois de ta gueule, surtout après la dernière fois... Tu vas devoir couper les ponts avec elle, Em'. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre... » Murmura la blonde en y pensant une seconde avant de continuer. « Je veux dire... Elle semble sérieuse et tout. Je veux la croire mais je ne suis pas prête à m'investir là-dedans si elle compte se foutre moi une nouvelle fois... Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être sur mes gardes quand il s'agit d'elle. »

Belle soupira. « Em' tu sais que nous sommes pas ses plus grande fans mais... Elle tient beaucoup à toi et c'est facile à voir. Elle ne l'a pas encore accepté pour l'instant. »

« Ouais ! Mais elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Em' d'être son rencard ce soir si elle comptait lui poser un lapin. » Raisonna Ruby. « C'est une chose de ne pas être encore totalement à l'aise avec la situation mais s'en est une autre de proposer ce genre de choses pour ensuite laisser tomber à la dernière minute. »

Pointant Ruby du doigt, Emma opina de la tête. « Excellent point. »

« Écoute, je ne suis pas de son coté ! Si elle ne montre pas ce soir alors c'est inacceptable. » Expliqua Belle. « Mais tu sais... Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir du mal avec tout ça. »

« Et moi non plus. » Dit la blonde en buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson. « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé pour ce soir, c'est elle. Et elle a dit que si c'était ce qu'elle devait faire pour me montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, elle le ferait... Nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer. »

…

« Je ne peux pas, Tink... Bordel ! Je peux pas faire ça. » Grogna Regina en se levant du lit tout en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

La brune s'était « préparée » pour la soirée depuis deux heures et était extrêmement en retard mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le courage d'y aller. Elle avait essayé au moins cinq coiffures différentes, toutes les robes qu'elle possédait et avait même passé une demi heure à délibérer sur les chaussures qu'elle devrait porter. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de partir.

Prenant une grosse gorgée de la vodka pomme dans sa main, elle regarda son amie d'un air suppliant, voulant désespérément que son amie fasse ou dise quelque chose qui l'aiderait à prendre la bonne décision.

« Regina, tu **ne** peux **pas** encore faire ça à Emma. » Expliqua Tink en la regardant sérieusement. « Si tu n'y vas pas ce soir, tu ne seras pas seulement la pire idiote de la planète mais tu la perdra pour toujours. »

« Ne pèse pas tes mots Tink, dit ce que tu penses. » Murmura sèchement l'intéressée.

Tout en rigolant, la blonde se leva du lit et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour poser une main sur son épaule. « Je sais que c'est dur mais... C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Regina. « Pourquoi je **dois** le faire exactement ? »

« Parce que tu as dit à Emma que tu le ferais. » Déclara fermement Tink. « Parce que tu as dit que tu l'aimais et c'est ta chance de lui prouver que tu disais la vérité. »

Laissant échapper un gémissement, la brune jeta la tête en arrière en guise de frustration. « Je ne peux pas lui prouver d'une autre façon qu'en me faisant littéralement humilier une fois que ce serait fait ? »

« Tu as ''littéralement humilié'' Emma pendant des années. » Rappela la blonde. « Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de lui prouver que tu l'aimes... Il se pourrait même que ce ne soit pas si horrible que ça. »

Regina arqua un sourcil et regarda son amie sceptique. « Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu crois vraiment que quand tout notre lycée va apprendre que je couche avec Emma Swan, qu'ils n'auront rien à dire à ce sujet ? »

« Ok ! Peut-être qu'il y aura quelques... Choses à dire. » Murmura Tink. « Mais ! Une fois que ce sera fait, nous irons tous à la fac, tu ne verras probablement plus la moitié de ces gens et plus important encore, les choses avec Emma redeviendront normales. »

S'asseyant sur son lit, la brune commença à jouer avec le tissu de sa robe. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire... Ça me rend physiquement malade de penser à aller dans ce club. »

« Si tu n'y va pas ce soir Regina, je vais te mettre mon poing dans le nez. » Avertit la blonde, qui obtint un soudain froncement de sourcils en guise de réponse. « Tu es une véritable idiote si tu laisses ça t'empêcher d'être avec Emma. »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi dure avec moi ce soir ? » Demanda la brune dont les sourcils se fronçait davantage.

Soupirant, Tink marcha pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. « Parce que tu as besoin qu'on te dise la vérité... Je suis ton amie, Regina et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Il est évident pour moi qu'Emma te rend heureuse et si tu n'y vas pas ce soir, tu vas le regretter. »

« D'accord mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer si j'y vais et que je flippe de nouveau comme à l'aéroport ? » Déclara Regina en se levant et en regardant la blonde. « Tu sais à quel point je peux craquer sous la pression et si j'y vais et que quelqu'un me pose des questions et que je finis une nouvelle fois par tout nier... Ça va blesser Emma plus que si je n'y vais pas. »

« Ou tu pourrais juste dire la vérité ? » Suggéra Tink.

Secouant la tête, Regina tendit une main à Tink. « Je ne sais pas si je peux... Donne-moi mon téléphone. »

…

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'Emma et ses amis étaient arrivés au club. Les verres coulaient à flot et les trois filles commençaient à se sentir un peu pompette. Elles avaient quitté leur petite table pour un petit salon confortable et avaient été rejointes par Killian et Graham. Tout le groupe passait un bon moment à parler et à boire, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de se voir depuis leur retour de vacances.

Emma passait un bon moment avec ses amis mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Graham et Ruby parler ensemble ou Belle et Killian échanger quelques baisers, elle pouvait sentir un pincement de tristesse en constatant que Regina n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle se tournait toutes les cinq minutes vers la porte d'entrée, l'espoir de voir la brune diminuait de plus en plus au temps qui passait. Malgré qu'elle soit incroyablement triste, déçue et blessée à l'idée d'avoir été abandonnée, elle était surtout en colère d'avoir cru que Regina viendrait la rejoindre au club. Elle voulait tellement croire Regina, sa supposé petite-amie, la fille qu'il lui avait dit peu de temps avant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était prête à mettre l'opinion des autres derrière et d'avoir assez courageuse pour admettre qu'elle et Emma étaient ensemble.

Mais à chaque minute qui passait, la blonde pouvait sentir la colère grandir en elle et la chance de voir Regina passer la porte ne cessait de diminuer.

Regardant son verre presque vide, Emma soupira de frustration puis regarda une nouvelle fois la porte. Son visage se plissa instantanément dans un froncement de sourcils et une grimace lorsqu'elle ne vit toujours pas Regina arriver. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que la soirée avait commencé et elle perdit finalement patience.

Claquant sa main avec colère contre la table, elle regarda le reste du groupe, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Putain, j'abandonne ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix irritée. « Elle peut aller en enfer, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. C'est fini ! Tout ça... Elle a tout gâché et je ne vais pas rester une seconde de plus à attendre pour elle. »

« Emma, elle pourrait encore se montrer. » Essaya Belle en regardant sa montre en faisant une grimace. « Ok, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était aussi tard. »

Se penchant sur la table, Ruby tapota l'épaule d'Emma de façon réconfortante. « Allez Em', c'est pas grave... Oublie-la. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd et elle est idiote de t'avoir laissée en plan ce soir... Allons danser et nous amuser sans elle, d'accord ? »

Regardant son verre, la blonde secoua la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Allez-y les filles, je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

« Ok ! Mais j'ai intérêt de te voir bientôt sur la piste de danse, Em'! » Prévint gentiment Ruby en se levant avec Graham qui l'emmena au milieu de la foule rapidement suivis de Killian et Belle.

Buvant une grande gorgée de son verre pour le vider, la blonde ferma légèrement les yeux en essayant de se ressaisir. Elle voulait désespérément prendre le conseil de Ruby en compte et oublier Regina pour la soirée. Elle espérait que malgré qu'elle ait été laissée en plan, ait été embarrassée et blessée par la même fille, elle aurait été capable de s'amuser avec ses amis et de profiter de la soirée.

Essayant de penser à tous les points positifs qui pourraient lui remonter le moral , Emma ferma un peu plus les yeux ne voulant pas sentir plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se concentra sur le fait qu'elle avait eu un été magnifique, qu'elle avait réussi ses examens haut la main et que ses parents étaient fiers d'elle, qu'elle allait à la fac avec sa meilleure amie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle essayait de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Comme si l'univers était vraiment contre elle, un slow particulièrement déprimant commença à jouer dans les haut-parleurs du club et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder dans la direction du DJ. Observant ses amies qui commençaient à bouger lentement avec leur cavalier respectif, elle savait que les émotions qui la submergeaient étaient à deux doigts de remonter à la surface et d'exploser.

Désespérée de s'éloigner du club, de ses amis, du sentiment de solitude, de la musique douce et de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient voir à quel point elle était bouleversé, Emma se leva rapidement et commença à sortir du petit salon pour se diriger vers l'entrée du club.

Emma sentit soudainement une emprise sur son poignet et fut rapidement retournée pour faire face à une personne qu'elle ne pensait plus voir.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire avant de finalement plisser les yeux dans la direction de la fille en face d'elle. « Tu as du culot de te montrer maintenant. »

« Je suis désolée. » Déclara Regina en tenant fermement le poignet d'Emma pour l'empêcher de partir. « J'avais peur, d'accord ? »

« Eh bien, c'est trop tard Regina... Tu m'as fait attendre pendant trois heures. » Dit la blonde, une tristesse évidente dans le ton de sa voix. « Je ne peux pas continuer à t'attendre... Je ne peux pas continuer à croire que tu vas te montrer. »

Serrant le poignet d'Emma, la brune la fixa d'un regard suppliant. « Je suis là maintenant. »

« C'est... » La blonde soupira en regardant sur le côté, luttant pour garder le contact visuel avec la fille en face d'elle. « C'est trop dur de continuer à t'attendre... Attendre que tu sois réellement ma petite-amie, attendre que tu n'aies plus autant peur et attendre que tu arrêtes d'agir comme si tu avais honte de mo... »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ? » Coupa Regina.

La tête d'Emma se tourna instantanément dans la direction de son interlocutrice, ses yeux se plissant dans la confusion. « Est-ce que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Je veux que tu danses avec moi, Em'. » Continua la brune. « Une danse, c'est tout ce que je demande et ensuite si tu veux partir... Je te laisserai. »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander quelque chose. » Déclara Emma. « En plus, il y a genre tout le lycée ici... Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi. »

Relâchant finalement le poignet de la blonde, Regina tendit sa main vers elle. « S'il te plaît, danse avec moi. »

Emma regarda la main tendue puis fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses options. Finalement, elle leva sa main pour la glisser dans celle de la brune.

Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage de Regina lorsqu'elle serra la main d'Emma. Elle enlaça leurs doigts et se tourna pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

La brune pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. La puissante musique qui remplissait le club semblait s'évaporer et chaque visage qu'elle voyait semblait devenir flou. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était le rythme accéléré de son cœur et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

Avalant difficilement et essayant d'ignorer la boule de nerfs qui s'était emparée de son corps, Regina s'arrêta au milieu de la foule puis se tourna vers Emma et l'attira vers elle.

Emma pouvait sentir de nombreux regards sur elle, sachant que Belle et Ruby n'étaient pas les seules à s'être arrêtées pour les regarder. Tout le lycée semblait aussi prêter attention aux deux étudiantes.

Lorsque Regina attira un peu plus Emma, la blonde pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux et quand elle plaça sa main sur la taille de la brune, elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler légèrement.

« Calme-toi. » Déclara-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Regina se pinça les lèvres tout en prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer les personnes autour d'elles. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour essayer de ralentir sa respiration et de se calmer. Avec ses yeux toujours fermés, elle sentit une nouvelle fois la musique s'évaporer et à la place, elle se concentra sur sa respiration et son cœur qui battait jusque dans ses oreilles.

Ouvrant tout doucement les yeux, elle rencontra le regard d'Emma, la blonde la regardait attentivement lorsqu'elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Les yeux de la blonde ne quittaient pas Regina lorsqu'elle leva ses bras pour les placer de chaque côté de sa nuque. Emma pouvait sentir sa respiration devenir plus lourde et son estomac commencer à se retourner pendant que la brune caressait ses joues de ses pouces.

Il n'était pas difficile pour Regina de se concentrer sur Emma et d'oublier le monde autour d'elle lorsque les yeux émeraudes de la blonde la subjuguaient. Elle fit de nouveau un pas vers sa petite-amie.

Emma resserra son emprise sur la taille de la brune et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, ses pouces caressant délicatement les côtés de son visage alors que leur corps bougeaient au rythme doux de la musique.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Regina saisit un peu plus fermement les deux côtés du visage de la blonde et l'attira vers elle pour réduire l'espace qui les séparait, son visage se rapprochant du sien.

Emma pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de la brune sur ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. En une semaine, elle avait senti qu'une seule fois les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes et tout dans ce geste lui manquait. Embrasser Regina Mills lui avait manqué.

Prenant une dernière inspiration, la brune combla finalement la distance entre elles et ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Emma. Pendant quelques instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, personne d'autre n'existait et tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle était de nouveau avec la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir cette dernière resserrer son emprise sur sa taille, leurs lèvres bougeant dans une parfaite synchronisation et elle pouvait sentir la peau douce d'Emma sous ses doigts.

Les mains de Regina glissèrent facilement à l'arrière de la nuque de la blonde, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle la maintenait en place. Faisant courir sa langue le long de la lèvres supérieure d'Emma, la brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser lorsqu'elle lui accorda avec joie l'entrée et que sa langue entra en collision avec celle de la blonde.

Tout de ce moment semblait parfait pour les deux filles, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Ce baiser était sans aucun doute le plus puissant qu'elles puissent avoir partagé, elles se transmettaient tout ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.

Emma ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsque la langue de Regina taquina la sienne, sentant son estomac se retourner et ses joues commencer à chauffer face à la sensation.

Après quelques minutes, la brune s'éloigna mais garda son emprise sur la nuque de la blonde, laissant leur front reposer l'un contre l'autre, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » Déclara Regina en faisant doucement courir ses doigts sur la peau d'Emma.

Emma fut incapable de contenir l'énorme sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, attirant soudainement la brune pour leurs deux corps soient parfaitement collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de bonheur et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher une nouvelle fois pour placer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Regina.

Se mordant la lèvre, la blonde adressa un tendre sourire à la brune avant de lui répondre. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Fin...

MAIS NOOOOON JE RIGOLE ! (Me tapez pas s'il vous plaît ^^)

Il reste bien deux chapitres à venir ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais juste faire une petite blague qui je suppose n'étais pas très drôle :p

Comme d'habitude merci à ma fantastique bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour tout se qu'elle fait pour cette fic.

Si tout se passe bien je serais sûrement en mesure de poster en fin de semaine prochaine :)

Merci pour toute vos reviews et merci aussi aux guest vous êtes adorable :)

J'espère que votre petit cœur va bien et que vous ne me détestez pas. Vous êtes les meilleurs, merci pour tout =D


	50. Chapter 50

JOYEUX NOËL !

Ça y est, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... J'ai quand même un peu envie de pleurer...

Encore une fois vous avez été formidable sur le chapitre précèdent et je vous en remercie infiniment. Je m'excuse aussi pour la petite blague de mauvais goût sur le chapitre précédent qui n'était pas très drôle apparemment même si vous m'avez bien fait rire :p

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui ne m'a pas laisser tomber une seule fois durant toute cette fic, car encore une fois sans elle, l'histoire n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Elle m'a d'ailleurs gentiment proposé de retravailler les sept premier chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? =D

Beaucoup m'ont demandé si je comptais écrire une nouvelle fic après celle-là mais malheureusement non. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire mais je préfère m'arrêter là désolé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un maximum de reviews sur ce chapitre, ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir sachant que bientôt je n'aurais plus ce plaisir et qu'en plus c'est Noël =D

Je vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année et à bientôt pour l'épilogue qui mettra fin à cette formidable aventure.

* * *

Chapitre 50:

Le visage de Regina s'illumina instantanément dans un magnifique sourire, ses mains toujours à l'arrière de la nuque de la blonde lorsqu'elle l'attira vers elle pour presser une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres ensemble. Elle était certaine de ne s'être jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie et dès qu'elle avait entendu ces trois mots quitter la bouche d'Emma, elle était sûre de se trouver au paradis.

Cependant, dès que le baiser fut rompu, tout refit soudainement surface, les gens autour redevinrent visibles. Tendant l'oreille, la brune pouvait entendre des voix basses murmurer son prénom. Elle pouvait sentir tous les regards rivés sur elle et sentait son cerveau entrer en ébullition alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver son calme.

Remarquant l'expression paniquée sur le visage de Regina, Emma lui caressa délicatement la joue. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit honnêtement la brune tout en lançant des petits coups d'œil discrets autour d'elle pour voir combien de personnes avaient le regard rivé sur elles.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller t'asseoir ? » Demanda la blonde.

Regina lui offrit un petit sourire tout en la tenant fermement, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien. « Est-ce que tu vas me juger si je te dis oui ? »

« Non. » Répondit Emma. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de faire pour moi et... Grâce à toi, je suis la plus heureuse de toutes les filles... C'est assez pour moi. »

« Alors, dépêche-toi d'aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. » Ordonna la brune avec un léger sourire en baissant les mains pour agripper légèrement celles d'Emma afin de les conduire hors de la foule.

Lorsqu'elle passait à côtés des personnes présentes, Regina pouvait les entendre rire ou chuchoter. Elle remarqua aussi que certaines ne cessaient de la pointer du doigt et d'autres donner des coups de coude à leurs amis en parlant entre eux.

Sentant que la brune commençait à prendre à cœur tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Emma lui serra la main et l'attira un peu plus près d'elle lorsqu'elles atteignirent finalement la fin de la piste de danse et qu'elles purent enfin respirer.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le pense, tu sais. » Commença la blonde. « Tu te sens juste un peu paranoïaque pour l'instant... Je suis sûre que la moitié de ces personne ne parlent même pas de nous. »

Au moment où Regina allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, elle fut interrompue par Ruby et Belle. La brune aux mèches rouges passa aussitôt un bras autour du cou des deux filles en leur adressa un immense sourire.

« Hey ! Regardez-moi qui a enfin fait le grand saut et a arrêté de se cacher ! » S'exclama-t-elle en regardant le couple « Joli public que vous avez là, les filles. Je pense que la mâchoire de tout le monde a touché au sol. »

Regardant vers son amie et lui lançant un regard réprobateur, la blonde se tourna rapidement vers sa petite-amie qui semblait pâlir au fil des secondes.

« Je ne pense pas que tout le monde nous regardait. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu rigoles ? On aurait dit que c'était l'événement de... »

« Ruby ! » Coupa Emma en retirant le bras autour de ses épaules avant de se pencher pour saisir la main de Regina « Bébé, ça va aller. Allons chercher à boire et ensuite on ira s'asseoir, d'accord ? »

Avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'intéressée hocha doucement la tête. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."

Le regard vitreux de Regina n'était pas passé inaperçu pour la blonde et elle lui serra une nouvelle fois la main. « Ruby, est-ce que tu peux emmener Regina s'asseoir pendant que je vais chercher les verres... Vodka pomme, c'est ça ? »

« Demande un double. » Dit sa petite-amie en se laissant accompagner par Ruby lorsque Belle et Emma se dirigèrent vers le bar.

« On croirait qu'elle a vu un fantôme. » Belle désigna Regina d'un mouvement de tête, la regardant avec inquiétude. « Tu penses que ça va aller ? »

Donnant sa commande au barman, Emma hocha les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers son amie. « Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'elle n'a pas pensé à ce qu'elle faisait et maintenant, ça commence à lui sauter au visage. »

« J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait fait ça. » Commença Belle. « Je veux dire, quand je l'ai vue avec toi sur la piste de danse j'ai été quelque peu choquée mais quand elle t'a embrassée, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour vérifier que je n'hallucinais pas. »

« **Tu** étais choquée ? » Répéta la blonde. « Belle, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. »

Se joignant au rire de sa meilleure amie, Belle se tourna pour regarder dans la direction du salon où était assises les filles et remarqua que Tink s'était jointe à elles et qu'avec Ruby, elles essayaient de distraire Regina. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant qu'elle a arrêté de flipper ? »

« Je pense que la partie la plus dure est passée. » Déclara Emma en souriant au barman qui déposa les verres devant elle tout en prenant la monnaie. « Je veux dire le secret a éclaté maintenant. Donc, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à essayer de la mettre à l'aise. »

« Ouais ! Au moins, Tink est là maintenant. » Informa Belle en prenant deux verres alors que la blonde s'emparaient des autres. « Elle se sentira probablement plus détendue avec son amie près d'elle. »

Emma hocha la tête en suivant la brune jusqu'au petit salon. « Aussi, je n'ai pas vu Kathryn dans les parages, ce qui me met beaucoup plus à l'aise. »

« Ouais ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir encore frapper des gens. » Blagua Belle.

« Après toute la merde qu'elle a dit à Regina l'autre jour, tu aurais bien raison. » Déclara la blonde en fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'elle repensa à l'histoire que lui avait raconté sa petite-amie.

Belle regarda Emma avec curiosité. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Murmura la blonde en approchant du groupe au salon.

Se glissant aux côtés de Regina, Emma posa le verre de vodka pomme sur la table et offrit un sourire rassurant à sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière attrapa le verre, retira la paille qui flottait dans le liquide et le ramena à ses lèvres pour en boire deux grosses gorgées.

« Putain de merde ! Ça, c'est du double. » Haleta Regina en faisant une grimace dès que l'alcool la frappa.

Emma rigola. « Il se pourrait bien que j'aille demander un triple. »

« Tu essayes de me saouler ? » Demanda la brune en arquant un sourcil.

« Nan, je me suis juste dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. » Rigola la blonde en posant une main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Hochant la tête doucement, Regina lui sourit avant de lui faire pleinement face. « Mieux maintenant que je suis assise avec vous tous. »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas aussi terrible que l'a fait paraître Ruby, tu sais ? » Essaya Emma qui ne croyait pas un seul de ses propres mots.

Pouffant de rire, la brune sourit. « Bébé, c'est bon... Tu n'as pas à me mentir pour que je me sente mieux. Est-ce que je suis en train de flipper en ce moment ? Oui... Mais je t'ai ici avec moi et ça va aller. Ça va prendre un peu de temps pour que je m'y fasse, d'accord ? »

« Je sais... » Déclara la blonde. « Et ça signifie énormément que tu aies fait ça... En plus, qui se préoccupe de la plupart des gens qui sont ici ? Est-ce que tu vas les revoir un jour ? »

Regina haussa des épaules. « Probablement pas. »

« Alors, qu'ils y aillent se faire foutre ! » Rigola la blonde.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina alors qu'elle trinqua avec sa petite-amie. « Je vais boire à ça. »

Une heure passa et il était minuit passé. Les filles continuaient d'apprécier leur soirée, installées dans leur petit salon du club. Regina semblait avoir quelque peu récupéré mais il était évident pour le reste du groupe qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise. Occasionnellement, elle jetait quelques regards par-dessus la table pour remarquer que quelqu'un regardait dans sa direction ou que quelqu'un la montrait du doigt avec Emma, ce qui la figea instantanément. Cependant, tout le monde essayait de garder l'esprit de la brune occupé afin qu'elle puisse oublier les commérages. A la place, tous tâchèrent de l'inciter à se concentrer sur le fait qu'elles étaient censées passer un bon moment et célébrer leurs examens de fin d'année.

La nuit se passait aussi bien qu'Emma avait pu l'imaginer. Elle avait de nouveau Regina et elle n'avait plus l'impression de devoir se cacher. Certes, les constants commérages et les personnes ébahies derrière elle l'irritaient mais tout cela s'éclipsa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur la bonne voie avec la brune.

Les choses se passaient bien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un brise la bulle parfaite dans laquelle se trouvait actuellement Emma.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas mignon. »

La blonde ferma les yeux en serrant les dents tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna pour faire face à la fille qui se tenait en face de leur salon.

« Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? » Demanda Emma en ignorant Regina qui lui demanda dans un murmure de laisser tomber.

Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage de Kathryn lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le couple. « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas y croire. Regina Mills qui ruine tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu pour Emma Swan. C'est probablement la chose la plus triste que je n'ai jamais entendue. »

Rapidement mais encore très calme, Emma se mit debout tout en se défaisant de sa petite-amie et s'approcha de Kathryn en plissant les yeux. « Je pense que c'est plutôt évident que personne ici ne veux de toi. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous faire une faveur et retourner d'où tu viens ? »

Kathryn secoua la tête et rigola froidement. « Tu ne me fais **vraiment** pas peur, Swan... Tout le club est en train de se moquer de vous. Ils pensent probablement que vous avez perdu l'esprit... Je veux dire... Allez quoi, c'est la nouvelle la plus excitante. Les plus grandes rivales du lycée qui finissent par coucher ensemble ? Qui aurait pensé à ça ? De plus, la plus grande surprise dans tout ça, c'est que Regina, la plus grande homophobe, qui t'as torturée pendant des années, est maintenant une lesbienne... Comment peux-tu même supporter être à côté d'elle après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait traverser ? C'est un peu hypocrite, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? » Demanda Emma. « Je pense que ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires ce qu'il se passe entre Regina et moi. Et je ne vais probablement pas rester là à me justifier devant toi... Regina a peut-être fait des erreurs dans le passé mais elle reste dix fois meilleure que toi, tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville. »

Rigolant une nouvelle fois, Kathryn croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil vers son interlocutrice. « Tu crois vraiment ça ? Attends un peu, Swan... Elle va réaliser la terrible erreur qu'elle a faite. Ensuite, la culpabilité de ce qu'elle t'a fait va s'évaporer et '' l'amour '' qu'elle a pour toi va rapidement s'évanouir. Allez Emma, tu sais comment elle est... Regina couche avec n'importe qui sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est même pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par passer aux filles. »

« Deux personnes à cette table t'ont déjà frappée. Essayons de ne pas passer à trois, d'accord ? » Alarma Emma d'une voix froide.

« Encore une fois... Tu ne me fais pas peur, Swan. De plus, frappe-moi ici et tu seras aussitôt mise à la porte. » Déclara Kathryn. « Maintenant, où j'en étais ? »

Emma balaya rapidement le club. Des yeux s'étaient posés sur elle durant toute la soirée mais en cet instant précis, il y en avait beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il était plutôt évident pour la blonde que le fait d'avoir Kathryn en face d'elle, déblatérant sur Regina, attirait forcément l'attention générale. Bien-sûr, il n'était pas rare pour Emma d'être dans un club et de devoir gérer les paroles d'abus de la part de Kathryn. Seulement, c'était complètement nouveau d'avoir Regina Mills à ses côtés et qui ne se joignait pas à son amie. C'était probablement pour cette seule raison que tout le monde les regardait avec autant d'insistance.

« Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant. » Continua Kathryn. « Pourquoi tu la laisse t'embarquer dans ses jeux tordus ? Es-tu si désespérée d'obtenir quelqu'un pour l'autoriser à se servir de toi de la sorte ? Ou tu as pensé que nous allions arrêter de penser que tu étais dégoûtante parce que tu as réussi à finir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que Regina ? Peu importe ce que c'est, profite-en le plus possible, Swan parce que ce ne sera pas long avant que Regina ne retourne à ses anciennes habitudes et ne sorte pour trouver le premier mec venu pour pou... »

Kathryn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma en eu assez. Pas particulièrement de ce qui sortait de la bouche de la blonde mais d'un point de vue plus général. Elle en avait assez que les gens parlent d'elle et Regina derrière leur dos. Elle était devenue fatiguée de Kathryn après toutes ces années et elle en avait assez de prétendre que ça ne l'embêtait pas. Elle était énervée contre elle pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant toutes ce temps, pour la façon dont elle avait traité Regina quelques jours auparavant et parce qu'elle était toujours aussi immature.

Dès que le poing d'Emma entra en collision avec le visage de Kathryn, un bourdonnement d'excitation et de chuchotement se propagea dans tout le club. Ruby et Belle, toujours assises, ne purent retenir le large sourire qui se dessinait sur leur visage lorsqu'elles regardèrent Kathryn tomber en arrière et toucher le sol.

Accroupie à côté de Kathryn, Emma la regarda sérieusement. « Au cas où tu te demanderais, ça valait **totalement** le coup d'être virée d'ici. »

Kathryn essaya de s'asseoir lorsqu'Emma l'arrêta en posant fermement une main sur son épaule et la poussa contre le sol pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Encore une chose. » Commença Emma en agrippant un peu plus l'épaule de son interlocutrice et la regarda grimacer à la légère pression. « Tu t'approches une nouvelle fois de ma petite-amie ou de moi, je jure devant Dieu que tu obtiendras bien plus qu'un coup de poing dans le visage. Compris ? »

Hochant la tête doucement en grimaçant, Kathryn soupira lorsqu'Emma lui lança un sourire sarcastique et qu'elle poussa fort sur son épaule avant de la relâcher et de se lever.

« Nous devrions probablement sortir d'ici. » Suggéra Emma qui fit ensuite face à sa petite-amie.

A la surprise d'Emma, la brune arborait un énorme sourire en sortant du salon et qu'elle s'arrêta devant elle, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de la blonde.

« Tu voulais faire ça depuis vraiment longtemps, pas vrai ? » Demanda Regina en souriant à sa petite-amie qui hochait la tête. « A moi aussi ? »

Emma secoua la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se pencha un peu plus vers la brune. « Je ne veux pas te frapper mais il y a d'autres choses que j'ai envie de te faire mais que je ne peux pas vraiment te faire ici. Tu vois ? »

Sentant son estomac se retourner, Regina se racla la gorge et se tourna vers le reste du groupe. « Devrions-nous prendre un taxi alors ? »

…

« C'est comment ? » Demanda la brune en se laissant tomber sur le canapé aux côtés d'Emma.

Cette dernière haussa des épaules en enlevant le sac de petits pois congelés de sa main, le jetant sur la table basse. « Je pense que ça va aller. »

« Donc, tu penses que tu vas être capable d'utiliser ta main ? » Demanda Regina en se tournant sur le canapé pour pouvoir faire face à la blonde. « Tu ne vas pas avoir de difficultés à la bouger ? »

Tout en souriant, Emma s'approcha un peu plus de la brune. « Je pense que ça va devrait aller... Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Si tu as une chambre dans cette maison, alors peut-être que je pourrais te montrer. » Déclara Regina en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour lui tendre une main.

La blonde rigola en prenant la main de sa petite-amie et enlaça leurs doigts tout en l'attirant vers les escaliers.

Une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent à l'étage et qu'elle referma la porte derrière elles, Emma réalisa à quel cela lui avait manqué d'être avec la brune. Au milieu de tous ces drames qui les avaient secouées dernièrement, la blonde se demandait comment elle avait fait pour endurer autant de temps sans un moment intime avec sa petite-amie. Pourtant, elles étaient ici, se regardant avec un sourire alors que Regina fit quelques pas en direction du lit.

« Doooonc... » Emma s'adossa contre la porte, ses mains dans le dos alors qu'elle regardait la brune s'installer sur le matelas.

« Doooonc... » Imita Regina en s'appuyant sur une main pour commencer à ôter ses talons avec l'autre. « Nous n'avons pas eu de sexe depuis presque deux semaines et je dois vraiment te demander de venir ici ? »

La blonde secoua la tête en souriant puis s'écarta de la porte pour aller rejoindre la brune. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre du corps de sa petite-amie et elle l'incita à s'allonger complètement sur le lit.

« Tu n'as certainement pas besoin de me le demander deux fois. »

Regina prit le visage de la blonde en coupe et l'attira pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se retrouver à nouveau, un contact qui était désormais nécessaire.

Dès qu'elle sentit la langue de la brune s'introduire dans sa bouche, Emma ressentit le désir refoulé ces dernières semaines remonter subitement à la surface. Sentir la langue de sa petite-amie caresser sensuellement la sienne réveilla tout son corps et, après avoir été contrainte de se séparer de Regina, elle avait la ferme intention d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond de son être maintenant qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Sans aucun mot, le baiser gagna rapidement en intensité et les vêtements jonchaient le sol à divers endroits pour permettre à deux corps nus de pouvoir se retrouver.

Dès que la dernière barrière fut retirée, Emma ne put retenir un doux gémissement de satisfaction en sentant les ongles manucurés de Regina lui caresser le dos pendant que leurs seins ne cessaient se rencontrer en un contact brûlant.

La blonde commença par placer de suaves baisers le long de la mâchoire de la brune et appréciait chaque soupir et gémissement que son geste suscitait. Elle avait failli oublier l'effet que lui faisaient les sons que Regina pouvait laisser entendre durant leurs ébats. Lorsque la blonde lui captura le lobe d'oreille entre les dents et le mordilla, la brune sentit une intense sensation d'excitation la réveiller et ne parvint à contenir des gémissements plus audibles.

Continuant son exploration, Emma posa les lèvres sur la nuque de sa petite-amie et se mit à lui sucer la peau, ce qui faisait haleter la brune à chaque contact. Se résignant à se reculer quelques instants, la blonde admira la fille qu'elle surplombait. Elle était incapable de décrire à quel point la vue de Regina l'excitait et elle pourrait d'ailleurs la regarder pour l'éternité sans jamais se lasser.

Les doigts fins de la blonde entamèrent une danse sensuelle sur la peau tannée de la brune, allant de sa cage thoracique à ses hanches tout en laissant leurs regards sombres se croiser. « Tu m'as tellement manquée. »

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. » Murmura Regina sans lâcher le visage qu'elle tenait dans les mains. « Je te promets Em', je ne te ferai plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

La blonde opina de la tête en se penchant et laissa ses lèvres frôler celles de sa petite-amie. « Je te crois. »

En gardant le silence, les lèvres d'Emma retrouvèrent la nuque de Regina en commençant à descendre davantage, sa langue venant courir lentement de sa clavicule à sa poitrine.

La respiration de la brune se fit plus erratique, plus saccadée, sa poitrine montait et redescendait rapidement tellement elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Une de ses mains s'était perdue dans la chevelure de sa petite-amie pendant que l'autre s'agrippait fermement à la tête de lit.

Dès que la langue de la blonde entra en contact avec l'un de ses tétons, Regina sentit son corps s'arquer violemment et se respiration se coupa soudainement. Face à une telle réaction, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement alors qu'elle prenait délicatement le mamelon dans sa bouche et le fit rouler sous sa langue.

A nouveau, la brune se cambra, son corps entra aussitôt en collision avec celui de sa petite-amie, et laissa un gémissement d'approbation s'échapper lorsque la blonde se mit à sucer son téton érigé d'excitation. De sa main libre, Emma prit l'autre sein en coupe et le malaxa sans jamais cesser ses attentions.

« C'est tellement bon, bébé. » Gémit Regina en s'agrippant davantage à la tête de lit, persuadée que ses yeux se retournaient dans leurs orbites quand la blonde suçait ses mamelons.

Après avoir placé un ultime baiser sur les seins de la brune, Emma continua son exploration et s'aventura plus au Sud, déposant de suaves baisers et mordillant la peau douce qui s'offrait à elle au fil de sa descente.

Désormais, le corps de Regina était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ceci étant le résultat de la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps face aux gestes de la blonde qui savait comment la rendre folle. Son corps ne cessait de se tordre d'impatience alors qu'Emma s'aventurait de plus en plus bas en prenant soin de caresser chaque parcelle de peau sur son passage.

Touchant au bout, la blonde incita la brune à passer les cuisses par-dessus ses épaules et fit aussitôt courir sa langue sur ses lèvres en s'installant plus confortablement.

La blonde pouvait voir à quel point sa petite-amie était excitée et voir le sexe luisant de Regina suffisait à l''exciter davantage, à réchauffer son corps et lui donner envie de prendre possession du sien. Ses mains caressèrent les flancs de la brune et s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Emma plongea avidement la langue dans l'intimé de sa petite-amie et cette dernière souleva aussitôt le bassin pour accentuer le contact, dans le seul et unique but de refuser toute distance entre son sexe et la langue de la blonde.

Tâchant de garder ses coups de langue extrêmement lents, Emma la fit ensuite courir jusqu'à pouvoir enfin goûter l'humidité de la brune. Elle effleura son clitoris du bout de la langue et la fit lentement remonter de haut en bas.

Les hanches de la brune commençaient à onduler d'impatience alors qu'Emma s'efforçait de la maintenir sur le matelas. Elle ne cessait de gémir et de haleter tant elle désirait obtenir plus que ce que la blonde lui procurait pour l'instant. La langue qui taquinait son intimité devenait insoutenable et le désir d'être touchée se faisait dévorant. Elle sentit la langue de sa petite-amie glisser davantage en elle et son clitoris être capturé par des lèvres gourmandes qui se mirent à le sucer. Ses hanches se soulevèrent de plus belle et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration.

« Putain Em'! Fais-moi l'amour maintenant ! » Haleta la brune en redressant la tête pour voir le visage de la blonde entre ses cuisses.

Adressant un sourire malicieux à sa petite-amie, Emma n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires, elle laissa une de ses mains se joindre à sa langue et pénétra la brune en douceur.

Les mains de Regina vinrent aussitôt s'agripper à la tête de lit, sa tête bascula aussitôt en arrière et un puissant gémissement s'échappa lorsque les doigts de la blonde entamèrent un mouvement de va et vient. Lorsque la langue de la blonde encercla son clitoris, elle eut soudainement l'impression d'être au paradis, le fait d'effleurer son intimité déclencha un feu ardent dans tout son corps.

La blonde s'était perdue dans ce moment de luxure, elle adorait sentir la brune se frotter contre sa langue pendant qu'elle intensifiait ses mouvements de pénétrations. Les mots et les gémissements de Regina venaient de perdre toute cohérence. La brune s'efforçait d'adapter ses ondulations du bassin au même rythme que les pénétrations de sa petite-amie, sa tête ne cessait de basculer en arrière alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre la respiration qu'elle perdait.

Lorsque ses doigts se courbèrent, Emma sentit Regina lui agripper l'épaule d'une main, plongeant ainsi ses ongles dans sa peau en gémissement de plus en plus fort. Le dos de la brune se cambra et la blonde sut qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Pour l'aider à l'atteindre, elle courba à nouveau les doigts qui ne cessaient de s'activer entre ses cuisses pendant que sa bouche continuait de lui sucer le clitoris en prenant soin d'exagérer les bruits de succions qui rendaient la brune folle de désir.

Chaque souffle que la brune tentait de prendre était étouffé et saccadé, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de frôler l'inconscience. Son corps luisant se tordait sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle savait qu'elle était à la merci de sa petite-amie tortionnaire. Elle ne put que gémir davantage lorsque les doigts d'Emma la pénétrèrent plus profondément et que le plaisir devint progressivement insoutenable.

« Bébé... Putain ! C'est bon... » Regina tenta désespérément d'articuler quelques mots mais en fut incapable lorsqu'Emma dévia sa langue sur son clitoris. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de lâcher une série de jurons et de gémissements.

Tout son corps commença à trembler lorsque la première vague de plaisir la secoua, ses ongles vinrent se planter avec force dans les épaules de sa partenaire et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de la blonde dans un gémissement qui pourrait lui déchirer les cordes vocales.

En sentant les parois de la brune se resserrer autour de ses doigts, la blonde les courba une énième fois avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de sa main.

Dès que les gémissements de Regina commencèrent à perdre en intensité, Emma ralentit la cadence de ses pénétrations pour permettre à sa petite-amie d'atteindre pleinement le septième ciel. Elle retira calmement ses doigts de l'intimité brûlant de la brune et rampa le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux à la même hauteur.

Les bras de Regina s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de la blonde, elle l'attira vers elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser passionné. Tout cela lui avait manqué durant leur brève séparation, elle avait presque oublié à quel point sa petite-amie lui permettait de se sentir extrêmement bien. Après quelques secondes, Regina rompit le contact mais garda sa jolie blonde en place en lui caressant délicatement la nuque du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura la brune.

Le visage de la blonde s'illuminait en un magnifique sourire et elle pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. « Et je t'aime. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché. » Déclara Regina en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

« N'en parlons plus. » Insista la blonde en plaçant un baiser sur la joue de la brune. « Je veux juste profiter dû fait que je t'ai de nouveau. »

« Eh bien, alors... » Répondit Regina qui poussa légèrement sa petite-amie afin de la surplomber à son tour avant de la dévorer du regard. « Je suppose qu'on devrait commencer à rattraper le temps perdu alors ! »


	51. Chapter 51

Coucou tout le monde,

Ça y est c'est fini...

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur en me disant que c'est la fin.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, de m'avoir laissé des reviews, des MP... Vous êtes des lecteurs formidable. J'ai rencontré des gens incroyable durant cette année à écrire, notamment une personne en particulier (oui oui Naomily-Faan je parle de toi) et rien que pour ça je suis reconnaissante d'avoir écris cette histoire par ce que sans ça je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. (Je vais pas trop en faire, je sais que tu as les chevilles fragile :p) Mais tu sais que je t'aime. (Pour ceux ou celle qui se poserait la question non ce n'est pas ma copine :p)

Un énorme merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen de m'avoir suivit toute au long de cette aventure, sans toi cette fic ne serait pas la même et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout se que tu as fais pour moi. Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Voici d'ailleurs un petit mot de ma bêta :

_« C'est avec une immense tristesse que je corrige le tout dernier chapitre d'une grande aventure. Au départ, j'étais une simple lectrice et ensuite, je suis devenue la Bêta de notre amie commune. Au cours de l'aventure, j'y ai rencontré une fille absolument adorable et je sais qu'une belle amitié est née grâce à cette fiction. Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de reviews reçues et c'est un immense honneur de recevoir de nombreux compliments. J'ai vraiment adoré être dans les coulisses de cette histoire et je suis tellement fière des idées trouvées par notre chère auteur. Jess, tu es douée, tu as de superbes idées et je suis fière d'avoir participé à cette aventure avec toi. D'ailleurs, un gros bisous à tous les lecteurs :-* »_

* * *

Je vais pas m'éterniser, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose mais je voulais juste vous dire merci.

Je vous laisse apprécier ce dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré qu'il soit court.

Je ferais sûrement une mise à jour pour les premiers chapitres quand ma bêta les auras retapé =D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à mettre la fic dans vos favoris =D

Vous allez me manquer...

* * *

Chapitre 51:

_**3 mois plus tard...**_

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vrai du tout... » Murmura Ruby en fronçant des sourcils vers les deux filles qui éclatèrent de rire en face d'elle.

Emma réussi à arrêter de rire pendant quelques secondes en se serrant les côtes afin d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration. « Je suis désolée Rub' mais ça avait tout l'air d'un flirt... Le battage de cils, le jeu avec tes cheveux, tu lui as même lancé ton regard tout mielleux. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu essayais de le brancher. »

« Je **n**'étais **pas **en train de flirter avec mon professeur ! » Protesta la brune aux mèches rouges dont l'irritation ne faisait qu'amuser ses amies davantage.

« D'accord. » Commença Regina en souriant à la pauvre malheureuse puis lui offrit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu. « Tu ''n'étais'' pas en train de flirter avec lui. »

Se levant de la chaise qu'elle occupait, Ruby se tourna vers les deux filles assises sur le lit et fronça une dernière fois des sourcils. « Eh bien, si c'est comme ça... Je m'en vais. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Concéda Emma en levant les mains en signe de réédition. « Pas besoin de nous faire la leçon... Ton petit-ami est en train de déteindre sur toi. »

Éclatant de nouveau de rire, Regina s'écroula sur Emma, toutes deux incapables de ne pas rire de Ruby.

Tout en roulant des yeux, Ruby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en lançant un regard loin d'être impressionné aux deux filles. « Est-ce que vous avez fini ? »

« Est-ce que tu espères qu'il te montre comment c'est d'être dans une position de professeur ? » Demanda Regina qui peinait à s'exprimer tellement elle ne cessait de rire.

« Est-ce qu'il te note sur ta capacité à flirter ou c'est juste pour le fun ? » Continua Emma, les deux filles grandement amusées en voyant le visage de leur amie.

Regina sembla se calmer durant quelques secondes, se rassit confortablement sur Emma en regardant la brune aux mèches rouges. « C'est vraiment une honte que tu n'étudies pas les sciences... »

« Ne le dis pas. » Coupa Ruby en se pinçant l'arête du nez pendant que Regina tentait de ravaler un rire.

Se pinçant les lèvres dans l'espoir de ne pas sourire, Regina lui offrit son regard le plus sérieux. « Parce qu'il semble y avoir beaucoup d'alchimie entre vous deux. »

Éclatant de rire, la brune fut incapable de se contenir plus longtemps et s'écrasa sur le lit suivie d'Emma qui la rejoignit dans son fou rire.

« Bébé, c'était tellement ringard... C'est incroyable. » Emma rigola puis se tourna vers sa petite-amie. « Mais sérieusement Rub, tu devrais étudier les maths parce que vous semblez vraiment bien vous additionner. »

Pouffant un rire, Ruby ne put conserver plus longtemps une mine sérieuse. « Vous êtes vraiment ridicules toutes les deux... Ce sont les blagues les plus nulles que je n'ai jamais entendu. »

« Eh bien, donne-nous quelques jours et nous allons t'en écrire des bonnes. » Déclara Emma en réussissant finalement à arrêter de rire.

Regina claqua des doigts et pointa sa petite-amie d'un doigt. « Je pense qu'on peut vraiment être bonnes à ça. »

« Définitivement. » Accorda la blonde en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie en souriant. « Tu pars vraiment ? »

Hochant la tête, Ruby ramassa les clés posées sur le bureau et les mit dans sa poche. « Ouais ! Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai un essai à rédiger pour la semaine prochaine et je n'ai même pas encore commencé. »

« Ouais... Tu ne veux pas que Peter soit sur ton dos pour ça. » Commença Emma en haussant des épaules avant de donner un coup de coude à Regina. « Même si c'est probablement le cas. »

« Ok c'est fini ! » Cassa la brune aux mèches rouges en désignant les deux filles sur le lit. « Vous deux, vous êtes une vrai paire de garces... Cette amitié est finie. »

Saluant de la main Ruby qui se dirigeait vers la porte, Emma rigola. « Ouais, à demain Rub ! Tu te souviens, on rejoint Belle au bar ! »

Environ deux mois et demi étaient passés depuis que les filles avaient emménagé à la fac. Emma, Regina et Ruby avaient toutes les trois obtenu une chambre d'étudiante et semblaient pratiquement inséparables le soir malgré une quantité monstrueuse de travail. Belle avait obtenu un apprentissage en ville et se rendait le plus souvent possible à la fac pour rendre visite à ses amies pour y boire un verre avec elles. C'était devenu une coutume pour les quatre filles, Belle allait les rejoindre chaque vendredi soir et elles discutaient des événements de la semaine et des plans qu'elles avaient pour le week-end.

Regina était dans le même bâtiment qu'Emma et tout comme en Espagne, elles étaient à cinq portes l'une de l'autre, la blonde n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre la chambre de sa petite-amie. Loin de passer beaucoup de temps seules dans leur chambre respective, elles semblaient être inséparables et ne parvenaient jamais à rester séparées l'une de l'autre.

Depuis la fin de l'été, les deux filles semblaient s'entendre à merveille à leur plus grande surprise. Certes, elles se disputaient beaucoup et elles se chamaillaient souvent pour des broutilles, mais cela se finissait quasiment toujours de la même façon: quelques petites injures amusantes suivies d'un ''Je t'aime'' qui arrangeait tout. Toutes les personnes de la fac trouvaient cela plutôt amusant que deux personnes aussi différentes puissent être aussi parfaites l'une pour l'autre. Elles trouvaient toujours un sujet sur lequel se disputer et ne pouvaient jamais se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Mais malgré tout ça, elles étaient incapables de nier le fait qu'elles s'aimaient et que c'était ça le plus important. A leurs yeux, tout paraissait quasiment parfait.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour qu'elles arrivent à penser cela. Même si elles s'étaient toutes les deux avoué leurs sentiments et que Regina avait enfin cessé de cacher sa relation à ses amis, il restait encore quelques personnes à qui parler.

Les parents d'Emma n'étaient pas sans savoir que leur fille était lesbienne et donc, lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle avait une petite-amie, ce ne fut en aucun cas une surprise. Cependant, lorsqu'elle leur présenta ladite petite-amie, la confusion et une grande surprise s'emparèrent d'eux. Regina s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise devant la famille de la fille dont elle avait pourri la vie durant des années. Mais avec le soutien et les encouragement d'Emma, elle avait finalement commencé à se relaxer et avait essayé de convaincre tout le monde qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de la blonde. Rosie avait été la plus dure à convaincre, ayant été là pour Emma à chaque fois que sa sœur avait besoin d'être réconforté à cause des gestes ou des paroles de la brune. Mais, après beaucoup de persuasion de la part d'Emma et une Regina plus que convaincante, Rosie commença à voir que les deux filles étaient parfaites l'une pour l'autre et qu'elles se rendaient heureuses.

L'annoncer aux parents de Regina avait été beaucoup plus difficile et effrayant. Étant la première petite-amie de la brune, Emma savait que ses parents n'auraient aucune idée de la nouvelle que leur fille allait leur annoncer et le jeune couple ne pouvait savoir quelle réaction allait suivre. Regina avait été tellement nerveuse à l'approche de la confession qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de vomir et s'il n'y avait pas eu le soutien d'Emma et ses mots d'encouragement, elle ne serait jamais parvenue à traverser cette épreuve. Mais à la fin, après avoir lutté un moment, la brune réussit finalement à prononcer les mots qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'Emma était sa petite-amie et que elle, Regina Mills, était tombée amoureuse d'une fille. La réaction initiale de ses parents fut le choc et Cora fut incapable de cacher la colère qui se dessinait sur son visage. La relation entre Regina et ses parents était devenue tendue, pour ne pas dire moins, durant les semaines qui suivirent. Étant donné que ses parents ne savaient comment agir avec leur fille, Regina commença à se sentir plus que rejetée par leur comportement. Mais, après quelques semaines à se faire à l'idée et à calmer leur étonnement, ils commencèrent à traiter de nouveau leur fille comme avant. Certes, Cora restait toujours un peu contre cette idée et n'était pas prête à accueillir Emma comme elle l'avait fait avec quelques ex petits-amis de Regina auparavant, mais cette dernière était ravie de voir qu'ils semblaient faire des efforts.

Une fois qu'elles avaient emménagé dans leur chambre à la fac, les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux. Emma craignait surtout que Regina ne revienne à ses anciennes habitudes, craignant de la voir nier leur relation pour se focaliser surtout sur sa réputation, mais elle fut surprise de la voir annoncer à tout le monde qu'elles étaient en couple. Emma ne pouvait être plus heureuse ou fière de dire que Regina était sienne et ne pouvait essayer de comprendre comment elles en étaient arrivé là.

Maintenant assises dans la chambre de la blonde, elles regardèrent Ruby marmonner quelque chose entre deux soupirs avant de quitter la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir alors ? » Demanda Emma en remontant un peu sur le lit pour reposer son dos contre le dossier. « On pourrait regarder un film ? »

Regina fit une grimace en jetant un regard vers l'étagère pleine de DVD. « Comme quoi ? »

Haussant des épaules, Emma suivit la ligne de mire de sa petite-amie. « Je ne sais pas... Du genre... Un film d'horreur ou un truc comme ça. »

« Eh bien, pas moi. » Grommela la brune en plissant des yeux pour mieux lire les titres de films. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... N'oublie jamais ? »

La blonde roula des yeux. « Si tu me fais regarder encore une fois un film à la guimauve, je vais me tirer une balle dans la tête. »

« Eh bien, vu qu'on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre ? » Déclara Regina en se tournant vers Emma en souriant.

« Ce que nous faisons d'habitude quand nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur quelque chose ? » Demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

Regina hocha la tête en lui souriant. « Oui, ce que nous faisons normalement. »

« Tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose sur notre relation que nous nous sautons dessus au moindre désaccord ? »

La brune rigola. « Que nous avons **beaucoup** de sexe ? »

Souriant en retour, Emma secoua la tête. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Les couples ''normaux'' ne parlent pas en temps normal ? »

« Beurk... » Regina fit une grimace de dégoût. « Les couples normaux ? Comme c'est ennuyeux... Au nom de quoi voudrions-nous être l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Commença la blonde. « Ça pourrait être sympa d'être d'accord sur certains trucs, comme un film ou une série, pour qu'on puisse faire autre chose que l'amour de temps en temps. »

Regina fronça des sourcils. « Est-ce que tu te plains à propos de faire l'amour avec moi ? Parce que je peux toujours retourner dans ma chambre... »

« Tu sais que je ne fais que te taquiner, viens là. » Déclara la blonde en tendant les bras afin que Regina se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. « On peut regarder un film tout plein de guimauve si tu veux, tu sais. »

La brune rigola en enroulant les bras autour du cou de sa petite-amie. « Tu avais presque l'air convaincante en disant ça. »

« Je le pensais vraiment ! » Protesta Emma. « Si tu veux en regarder un, ça ne me dérange pas d'en regarder un avec toi. »

« Naann. » Commença la brune en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma. « Je préfère plutôt faire ça. »

La blonde éclata de rire. « Mon Dieu, ma petite-amie est fantastique ou quoi ?! »

« Ouais ! Eh bien, la mienne est plutôt pas mal non plus. » Sourit Regina en brossant son nez contre celui d'Emma. « Je t'aime, Swan. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Gina. » Retourna Emma avec un sourire.

Tapant dans le bras de sa petite-amie, la brune fronça des sourcils. « Est-ce que tu vas un jour laisser tomber ce surnom ? »

« Jamais. » Taquina la blonde en enroulant les bras autour de la taille de Regina. « Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »


End file.
